Harry Potter and The Prince Of Slytherin (TRAD)
by Xangel-15X
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une des meilleures fictions anglophone : Harry Potter a été répartit à Serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sûr ! TRADUCTION de la Deuxième année: Harry Potter et L'Ennemi Secret. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité
1. HP&POS 1: The Meeting Begins

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer (NA) **_: Harry Potter et tout personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé (NA) :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_**Note de Traducteur**_ : Bonjour à vous cher lecteur ! Je reviens cette fois ci avec une traduction puisqu'il s'agit de la génialissime fiction anglophone de l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudonyme de « The Sinister Man », si vous lisez les fictions en anglais, vous n'avez certainement pas pu passer à coté puisqu'il s'agit de l'une des histoires les plus populaires publiée sur ce site ! L'histoire en est actuellement à la troisième année d'Harry avec 115 chapitres publiés et 11 171 Reviews au moment où je commence cette traduction. Plus personnellement, je suis littéralement tombé amoureuse de cette fiction qui à mon sens, réunit tout les éléments nécessaires à une bonne histoire ! J'espère uniquement que ma traduction rendra justice à l'originale. Bien évidement s'agissant d'une traduction, j'ai l'accord express de l'auteur pour la publier !

**PS : Je vous conseil de lire les Notes d'Auteur en fin de chapitre **

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : The Meeting Begins**_

Harry fit une pose devant le miroir convenablement bien placé au côté de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il était déjà en retard, mais le jeune garçon avait d'assez bonnes relations avec le professeur Dumbledore en ce moment, et au vu des circonstances, il préférait être présentable plutôt qu'à l'heure. Il prit donc le temps de réajuster sa cravate verte et argent et aplatit les quelques cheveux qui dépassaient de sa coiffure. Les Hommes Potter était bien connu pour leurs chevelures rebelles, ce qui ne constituait qu'une parmi les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il était heureux de ne plus porter ce nom.

Satisfait de son apparence, Hadrian Remus Black (« Harry » pour ses amis, ses professeurs, et à peu près tout le monde excepté une poigné de bureaucrate particulièrement pointilleux), fit face à la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe « Goo-Goo Clusters », - une friandise supposément américaine que le directeur avait découverte – avant de gravir les escaliers

« Entrez Harry », dit Dumbledore de l'intérieur du Bureau avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de toquer à la porte. Le jeune serpentard soufflât. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment présomptueux pour émettre la moindre remarque, mais intérieurement, il avait toujours trouvé qu'il était plutôt impoli de la part du directeur d'inviter les gens avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'annoncer. Il s'agissait certainement d'une tactique du vieil homme afin d'assoir sa prédominance sur ses visiteurs avant même qu'ils ne fassent un pas à l'intérieur du bureau. De plus, cela faisait quatre jours depuis la fin désastreuse du Tournois des Trois Sorciers (pour une raison stupide, ils avaient gardé la dénomination originale dans toute la paperasse, malgré le surplus de participants), et ce n'est que maintenant que le directeur avait enfin décidé de lui reparler.

« _Un peu nonchalant_, » pensa Harry « _quand on a un lunatique à face de serpent revenu d'entre les morts et se promenant impunément avec une armé de Pure-sangs terroristes à ses basques_ »

Non pas qu'il ait attendu cette rencontre avec grande impatience. Certes, cela faisait des années qu'Harry avait pardonné à Dumbledore le rôle qu'il avait joué dans son placement chez les Dursley, mais le serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher d''être ennuyé par les efforts constants du directeur afin de le rétablir une bonne entente entre lui et la famille dont il a été sans cesse rejeté et qu'il a finit par quitter la tête haute. C'est pourquoi, Harry n'était pas étonné du tableau qui s'offrit à lui quand il ouvrit la porte.

Au centre de la pièce, se tenait Dumbledore dont, une fois n'est pas coutume, les yeux ne pétillaient plus à sa vision, mais qui, à la place, abordait un air sombre. En effet, aujourd'hui le directeur faisait pour une fois son âge. Pendant une seconde, Harry s'en trouva presque concerné, avant de se remémorer les nombreuses raisons d'être ennuyé par l'homme et supprima donc tout sentiment charitable son égard.

« _C'est déjà suffisamment pénible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit de retour ! Mais qu'en plus il utilise le tournoi de Dumbledore pour y parvenir ? Et avec l'aide d'un des meilleurs amis du directeur, qui s'avérât être un Mangemort juste sous son nez ? Ridicule ! Cela ne serait jamais arriver si Dumbledore avait été un serpentard !_ »

Ainsi, ennuyé par son propre ennuis, Harry prit une seconde pour se recentrer. « _L'émotion non contenue est l'ennemie de la ruse et le frein de l'ambition_,» disait Serpentard dans ses mémoires. Il s'agissait là d'un leitmotiv qu'Harry n'avait essayé d'appliquer dès le moment où il l'avait lu. S'il faisait dans la dentelle, cette citation serait accrochée au dessus de son lit. Dans tout les cas, la résurrection de Voldemort avait fait d'Harry et des Dumbledore des allier, quelques soit leurs conflits antérieurs.

A la droite de Dumbledore se trouvait un fauteuil vide qui lui était visiblement réservé. Assit à côté se tenaient deux personnes qu'Harry était heureux de voir : Severus Snape et Sirius Black. Bien évidement, Snape était le directeur de maison d'Harry. Après des débuts compliqués, Harry et le maitre de potion était parvenus à une paix précaire qui s'est développé en une relation plus ou moins chaleureuse ( du moins pour des Serpentard) de Mentor à apprentis. Lord Black quant à lui, pâle et décharné, portait encore les stigmates de son injuste emprisonnement à Azkaban ce qui ne l'avait en aucun cas empêché d'adopter Harry comme son Héritier, au choque et à l'horreur de la majorité du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry songea que le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'évasion de Sirius d'Azkaban ainsi qu'à la réhabilitation de son nom était certainement une de ses plus grandes réussites réussite uniquement dépassée par la tâche monumentale qu'a été d'amener Snape et Black à outrepasser la haine mutuelle datant de leur adolescence vers une alliance difficile. Le fait qu'ils aient des ennemis en commun était tout de même d'un grand secours.

En parlant de cela, à gauche du bureau du directeur se tenait la famille Potter au grand complet – James, Lily et leur fils, James Jr. (Jim pour ses amis, le Survivant pour son public adoré, et le Suprême Connard de l'Univers selon le T-shirt qu'Harry lui avait offert pour son 13éme anniversaire). En apparence identique à Harry, les deux pouvait toute fois être facilement distingué dû à la coiffure désastreuse de Jim, son attitude irrémédiablement Gryffondoresque en toute situation, ainsi que la petite cicatrice gravée sur le côté gauche de sa tempe et qui ressemblait à la lettre V. Harry aussi avait une cicatrice, mais la sienne était attribuée à l'effondrement d'une partie de la construction. Elle était en forme d'éclaire, et sans aucune connexion apparente au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du moins, c'est ce que la plus part des gens pensaient – Le professeur de Rune Anciennes d'Harry savaient parfaitement qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire ne pouvait qu'être la meilleure représentation de Sowilo, la rune nordique symbolisant le pouvoir et la victoire du moins si quelqu'un la gravait délibérément, mais étant elle-même aussi rusée qu'un Serpentard puisse être, elle avait délibérément gardé cette information pour elle-même. Après tout l'information est source de pouvoir.

Alors qu'Harry pénétrait dans la pièce, les Potter père et fils dardèrent sur lui des regards coléreux, aussi caractéristique que prévisibles. « _Franchement_, » Pensât-il, _« ce n'est pas __ma__ faute s'ils continuent à accorder leurs confiance aux mauvaises personnes_ ». Lily Potter quant à elle, n'accordât pas le moindre regard à son fils ainé, mais Harry évitait son regard dans tout les cas. Les raisons de discordes entre elle et Harry étaient très différentes de celle le séparant de son précédent père et frère, mais elles n'en étaient certainement que plus insurmontables.

« Tu es en retard, » dit froidement James.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Harry de manière enjoué tout en prenant place sur le fauteuil vide. « A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait indiqué une horaire précise. On m'a simplement spécifié de venir aussi vite que possible. J'ai attendu que Théo soit partit à Grimmauld Place, puis je suis venu directement ».

« Ce n'est pas une excu- ! »

« Oui, Merci Lord Potter », fit Harry de manière encore plus enjoué tout en abordant le sourire qu'il réservait habituellement aux personnes qu'il pensait être trop épaisse pour comprendre la subtilité. « Vos observation ont été prises en compte. Je ferais en sorte d'être plus ponctuel la prochaine fois. » Puis, il retourna son attention sur le directeur tandis que son père biologique fulminait sur place. « Bien heureusement, Je suis là maintenant. Directeur ? »

Contrairement à son habitude, Dumbledore garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry releva un sourcil. Finalement, le vieil homme prit la parole « Avant toute chose, dites-moi, comment se porte le jeune Théo ? »

Pendant une seconde Harry perdit un peu de son sourire avant de se ressaisir. Le traitement subit par Théo au sein de l'établissement restait encore un sujet… quelque peu amer. Bien que ce ne soit pas la faute de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier n'a toutefois pas fait grand-chose pour aider.

« Théo Sans-Nom se porte aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances Monsieur. Je ne sais pas si Sirius vous la dit, mais en supposant que les issues juridiques puissent être résolues, il va être formellement adopté en tant que Théo Black. Ce que je pense être une excellente chose puisque j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère. » Harry combattit la tentation de ricaner face à cette petite offense adressé à Jim. Après tout, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il essayait de convaincre les autres Serpentards de ricaner moins souvent. Dans tout les cas, il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Tout comme Neville Longbottom, il considérait déjà, et ce depuis plusieurs années, Théo comme un frère de toutes les manières qui importaient vraiment. Bien sur, il y avait également cette bref période durant laquelle Harry avait réellement pensé que Jim et lui … Mais non, tout cela était terminé, et il n'y avait aucune raison de ressasser le passé.

Jim reniflât, « Vous les serpents, vous vous méritez bien les uns les autres, » grommelât-il. « Vous pouvez même vous faire tatouer la même marque des ténèbres ».

Harry roulât des yeux. Visiblement, l'autre garçon était encore vexé par ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière de Little Hangleton, et ce, bien que la ruse dont avait fait preuve Harry les avait tout les deux sauvé après que le complexe de héro Gryffondor de Jim les avaient, encore une fois, mené au désastre. Typique, vraiment. Sirius laissât échapper un grognement face aux sous ententes de Jim, et James se tendit en réponse. Heureusement, avant que quiconque n'ait la fâcheuse idée de sortir sa baguette, Dumbledore claquât.

« Il suffit ! Vous tous ! Le temps des discordes est révolu. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, un fait que le ministère de la magie refuse de reconnaitre. Au moment même où l'on parle, Voldemort est déjà entrain de rallier ses Mangemorts. Les choses… les choses ont _changé_. » La voix de Dumbledore se brisât sur le dernier mot, surprenant tout ceux présent dans la pièce, et qui avaient toujours considérés le directeur comme étant un monument de self-control. « C'est pour cela Jim que tu va cesser le harcèlement constant que tu fais peser sur ton frère et l'ensemble des autres Serpentards. Bien que par le passé, la maison Serpentard ait toujours eut des liens solides avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne peux dénigrer les efforts d'Harry afin de persuader une grande partie de ses camarades de maison et leurs familles de rejeter Voldemort. Et je ne permettrais pas que ces alliances, encore fragiles, soient sapées par la bigoterie de la Maison Potter que j'ai toléré bien trop longtemps ! »

Tout comme son père, Jim se recroquevillât sur son siège. Sa tirade terminée, Dumbledore semblât se dégonfler alors que sa colère s'évaporait. Pour sa part, les yeux d'Harry s'exorbitèrent. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Dumbledore parler de cette façon au Survivant.

« Bien, maintenant et avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerais d'abord discuter l'attitude actuelle du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM) et du Mangenmagot vis-à-vis du retour de Voldemort. Nous… nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'opportunité d'en reparler plus tard. » Black et Potter Sr. se regardèrent froidement, avant que Sirius ne face un signe de tête à son ancien ami. James reportât son attention sur Dumbledore et commençât son rapport sur l'état du DMJ. Harry s'adossât à son fauteuil.

« _Les choses ont changé,_ » disait Dumbledore. Harry jetât un coup d'œil aux trois personnes qui étaient supposés être sa famille, mais qui, quelque part, n'avaient jamais été à la hauteur de la tâche. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en était finalement détourné, et ce, dans le but de trouver une famille qui lui était propre. « _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais._ » Tandis que la voix de son père biologique se fondait en en un murmure de fond, Harry repensât aux choix – certains qu'il avait pris lui-même, et la plus part fait par d'autres – qui l'avaient conduits jusqu'ici.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** :

**NA 1 : **

**Un Harry serpentard ! **

**Intelligent ! Compétent ! Mais sans superpouvoirs !**

**Bon Dumbledore. **

**Généralement bon Weasley. **

**Pas de Bashing (excépté pour James au début ) **

**Multiples point de départs pour les UA (bien que globalement on suit la trame de HP canon, du moins jusqu'à la quatrième année)**

**NA 2 : Mon objectif via cette fiction est d'amener la trame basic d'Harry Serpentard/Survivant et subvertir les éléments habituels qui la composent. Bien évidement afin de pouvoir renverser la trame, je me dois d'abord de l'établir, ainsi la première année va de manière générale suivre l'arc standard d'un Harry Serpentard/Survivant avec quelques déviation qui vont amenés à de plus grandes dérives à la fin. La deuxième année quand à elle diverge de manière plus significative du Canon et à partir de la troisième année j'anticipe de ne plus suivre du tout la trame du Canon et ce, dès lors où Sirius sortira de prison. Ainsi, la trame de cette nouvelle va se dérouler comme suit : **

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue . Ce que vous avez lu dans ce chapitre représente un flash dans le futur de la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry avant que l'on ne retourne au début. **

**Chapitre 2 : Halloween 1981, et l'histoire de comment Sirius s'est retrouvé à Azkaban malgré que les Potters aient survécu **

**Chapitre 3 – 34 : Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard (La première année d'Harry)**

**Chapitre 35 – 82 : Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret (La deuxième année d'Harry)**

**Chapitre 83 – Jusqu'à maintenant : Harry Potter et la Menace Mangemort (Troisième année d'Harry)**

**NA 3 : Dans cette fiction, Harry est plus ou moins OC comparé au Canon, ce qui est inévitable dans le cas d'une histoire traitant d'un Harry Serpentard. Il s'agit d'un Harry qui apprend durant son 11éme anniversaire que ses parents avaient simulé leur décès et l'avaient abandonné aux Dursleys pour des raisons controversées impliquant notamment qu'ils aiment le survivant plus que lui. Le résultat aboutit à un Harry qui reste plus ou moins le même que celui du canon avec en plus un certain degré d'amertume et l'obsession maniaque de prouver qu'il est supérieur à son frère. Il est également bien plus intelligent que le Harry du Canon et ce pour des raisons qui seront révélées plus tard. De plus, pour ce que ça vaut, Jim Potter représente globalement le Harry du Canon s'il avait grandit avec des parents aimants et avec des privilèges et les responsabilités incombant au Survivant, comme par exemple être terriblement gâté par son père et son parrain (qui n'est pas celui au quel vous pensez). Bien qu'il n'apparait pas sous son meilleur jour dans ce chapitre ou dans les quelques prochains chapitres, il ne s'agit pas d'un idiot incompétent qui joue généralement le rôle du Survivant il subira également des changements de caractère significatifs et ce dès la fin de la première année. **

**NA 4 : J'avoue sans complexe que je ne peux écrire du point de vu d'enfants de 11 ans, c'est pour cela qu'à un certain moment j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir une explication magique au fait que des enfants de 11 ans soient aussi éloquents. D'une part il y aura une bonne dose d'humour aussi bien que du drame dans ce travail, et honnêtement des enfants de 11 ans ne font généralement pas beaucoup de traits d'esprits. Si le fait que des enfants de 11 ans qui parlent comme des érudits et à l'occasion comme des petit malins de 14 ans représentent un quelconque blocage pour vous, je vous conseil de passer votre chemin. **

**NA 5 : Harry est le héro de cette histoire, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un héro plus réticent que celui du Canon. Il reconnait qu'il a de profonds instincts Gryffondor avec les quels il a du mal par moment. Il ne s'agira pas d'une histoire représentant un « Harry maléfique torturant à mort tout le monde et riant de manière diabolique ».**

**NA 6 : Le premier nait d'un Lord siégeant au Mangenmagot est reconnu comme étant l'Hériter Présumé dès lors qu'il démontre des signes de magie accidentelle. L'Héritier Présumé est élevé au rang d'Héritier Apparent une fois qu'il a passé un certain nombre de ses BUSEs ou qu'il démontre de bonnes compétences en tant que sorcier. Ces deux statuts confèrent un certain nombres de bénéfices juridique à l'Héritier, ce qui peut le protéger même en cas d'abus de la part de ses parents (bénéfices qu'Harry utilisera à son avantage, afin de se protéger de son père qui préférerait que son deuxième fils soit son héritier). Par exemple, bien que James souhaite déshériter Harry en faveur de Jim, il a perdu le pouvoir de le faire à la seconde où Harry a reçut sa lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard. Je suis bien conscient que ces termes ont des significations différentes pour les nobles moldus, mais c'est ce qu'ils représentent pour les sorciers. Je vous pris donc de ne pas me laisser de reviews ou de messages coléreux parce que j'ai dit Héritier Présumé au lient d'Hériter Apparent. **

**NA 7 : Il n'y aura pas de trame romantique entre enfants mineurs avant au moins la quatrième année. Pas de Slash pour Harry, mais il y aura certainement au moins un personnage gay, voir plus, parmi les camarades d'Harry, que cela vous convienne ou pas. **

**NA 8 : les premiers chapitres représentent mes premières tentatives en tant qu'écrivain, et j'admets qu'ils ne sont pas très bien ficelés. J'ai déjà corrigé le chapitre 1, et j'en corrigerai d'autre dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps. Cela étant dit, j'ai trouvé ma « voix » dès l'arc d'Halloween 1991 (Chapitre 11 – 14). Si vous en arrivez jusque là, et que vous n'aimez toujours pas, alors vous n'aimerez pas d'avantage l'histoire au chapitre 50 ou même 100. **

**Note Traducteur **: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	2. HP&POS 2: Halloween 1981

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tout personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Halloween 1981**_

**31 Octobre 1981**

Peter Pettigrew se releva doucement du sol tout en contemplant les restes de la maison Potter d'un air ahurit. Il avait juré allégeance à Voldemort à peine une semaine plus tôt, échangeant ainsi le secret que James et Lily Potter lui avaient confié contre une place de choix au sein du conseil du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort avait choisit cette soirée comme étant la plus propice afin de tuer les Potters ainsi que l'enfant de la prophétie qu'ils protégeaient, et avait insisté afin que Peter l'accompagne à Godric Hollow. Le traitre était resté de l'autre coté de la rue et avait vu son maitre se glisser au travers des protections de Godric Hollow, puis forcer son chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Il y eut un bref échanges de sortilèges suivit d'un silence qui durât quelques secondes … jusqu'à ce qu'une déflagration titanesque n'explose une partie du deuxième étage avec suffisamment de force pour propulser Peter à terre.

Essayant de surmonter sa surprise ainsi que le sifflement sourd qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles, Peter ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer. Un pop léger raisonna dans l'air tandis qu'un rat norvégien de couleur brune apparut à la place de l'homme et se faufilât discrètement en direction de la maison Potter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Peter reprit sa forme humaine et commença ses investigations. A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit d'abord que James, puis Lily Potter, tout deux stupéfié entouré de leurs nourrissons. Il était plutôt étrange de la part de Voldemort d'avoir décidé d'utiliser un sort stupéfiant plutôt que le sort de la mort, mais Peter songea que son maitre devait avoir ses raisons. Du seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne restait plus rien hormis une pile de vêtements poussiéreux et une baguette abandonné sur le sol du second étage de la nursery. Peter empocha la baguette de son maitre à l'intérieur de ses robes puis l'animagus descendit les escaliers avant de s'affaler sur une causeuse au côté du corps de son ancien amis, James Potter, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« _Typique_ ! » Songeât-il. « _Je me décide enfin à me joindre complètement aux Mangemorts et immédiatement après Voldemort se fait sauter ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant ?_ » Peter laissa échapper un ricanement. « _Je suppose que je pourrais rester sous ma forme de rat à plein temps. Me réfugier chez un enfant sorcier ayant besoin d'un animal de compagnie ou quelque chose de ce genre. Au moins je serais nourrit et loin d'Azkaban_. » Il secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées et fermât les yeux de concentration. Soudain, il contemplât le corps de James et sourit.

La décision de changer de Gardien de Secret de Sirius à Peter n'avait été prise que quelques nuits plutôt, et James avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que personne ne devait avoir connaissance de ce changement, pas même Dumbledore. S'il avait vraiment gardé le secret sur cet échange, il avait peut être encore une chance de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Peter craqua ses articulations tout en étudiant James intensément. Puis, il cherchât à l'intérieur de ses poches avant de sortir une petite boite qu'il plaçât sur la table basse. Il la tapotât une fois de sa baguette, et la boite reprit sa taille d'origine – un coffre en bois d'environ une trentaine de centimètres. De l'intérieur, le traitre sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet qui lui avait été offert par un camarade Mangemort répondant au pseudonyme de Mr Nemo. Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit. La plupart des Mangemorts avec lesquels il avait sympathisé pouvait facilement être décrit comme étant des abrutit psychopathes. Toutefois, si Mr Nemo, tout comme Mr Toymaker et Miss Direction étaient également aliéné, ils étaient loin d'être des abrutis.

Peter approchât la fiole du corps avachit de James et lui ouvrit la bouche avant de laisser tomber quelques gouttes du liquide violent le long de sa gorge. Ceci fait, il pressa sa baguette contre la tempe de James. Les Aurors avaient différents moyens de détecter les charmes de mémoires infligés aux leurs, mais Mr Nemo avait assuré a Peter que n'importe quel charme de mémoire lancé en parallèle à cette petite potion miracle, serait indétectable… et **irréversible**.

« OUBLIETTE. Tu oublieras que tu as changé de Gardien de Secret. Tu oublieras même jusqu'au fait que tu ais considéré de le faire. Tu oublieras tout les souvenirs suggérant de quiconque autre que Sirius Black ait été ton Gardien de Secret. » Satisfait que le sort ait prit place, il jetât à son ami un second sort. « **CONFUNDUS**. Tu haïra Sirius pour ce qu'il t'as fait et tu voudras plus que tout au monde prendre ta revanche sur lui »

Peter réitéra le même processus du sort d'oubliette sur Lily après lui avoir administré une dose de la potion de Nemo. Soudain, il releva la tête et regarda au tour de lui, son nez le démangeant de manière inconfortable. Sa forme animagus le pourvoyait d'un sens accru du danger, c'est pour cette raison qu'il fût en mesure d'entendre au loin la moto volante de Sirius Black avant même qu'il ne la vit. « Plus de temps pour le Confondus Lily. Mais je suis sur que James sera suffisamment vindicatif pour deux. Il a toujours été comme ça dans le passé ». Peter se mit à l'abri et tentât de mettre Black hors d'état de nuire avec un sort stupéfiant, mais l'autre maraudeur l'esquiva.

« Wormtail ! Misérable traitre ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! »

Reconnaissant qu'il ne pouvait faire le poids face à un auror aguérit dans un combat à la loyale, Peter s'écriât depuis sa cachette, « Les Potters sont tous mort Sirius ! Et tu es le prochain ! Attrapes moi si tu peux traitre à ton sang ! Et au fait, J'AI TOUJOURS DETESTE CE SURNOM ! » Puis dans un pop, il transplantât confiant que le si-prévisible Sirius le suivrait en rage et ne prendrait pas le temps de comprendre comment il avait été leurré … et piégé.

* * *

**1****er**** Novembre 1981**

« Albus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment avons-nous pu nous en sortir vivant ? » Demandât Lily depuis son lit à Saint Mangouste.

« Je ne suis sur de rien ma chère, mais … Je pense… » Pendant un moment, Dumbledore semblait confus, avant de porter son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une infirmière poussant une poussette double à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôpital. Son attention avait été attiré par les pleures d'un nourrisson. Regardant à l'intérieur de la poussette, il vit deux enfants, l'un pleurait à grand cris tandis que l'autre dormait profondément. L'enfant qui pleurait portait un pyjama pour bébé d'une couleur rouge Gryffondor avec le prénom Jim brodé sur le devant. Alors qu'il dévisageait l'enfant larmoyant, portant une cicatrice apparente en forme de V sur sa temps, Dumbledore se relaxa avant de sourire. « Oui, je pense que l'on devrait remercier le petit Jim pour cela. »

« … Jim ? » Reprit Lily d'une voix confuse avant que son instinct maternelle ne reprenne le dessus et qu'elle se rue sur son enfant larmoyant pour le prendre dans ses bars. « Shhh, Jim, ça va aller. Maman est là. »

« Albus, de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda James d'une voix étourdie. Il était allongé sur un lit au côté de sa femme.

« Et bien, je suis presque certain que cette cicatrice sur la tempe de Jim est due à un sortilège, un résultat du contrecoup subit lorsque Voldemort a attenté à sa vie. Il me semble clair maintenant que Jim est l'enfant dont parlait la prophétie et qui référait à un enfant né lorsque mourra le septième mois et que Voldemort marquera comme son égal. Harry est né le premier à 23 :52, alors que Jim est né juste avant minuit. Et maintenant Jim est marqué du V de Voldemort ! »

« Notre Jim a fait ça ? » demanda James. « C'est … un miracle ! »

Et alors que les trois adultes s'émerveillaient face à l'enfant qui sera bientôt connu sous le nom du « Survivant », ils ignorèrent l'autre enfant profondément endormi dans la poussette et qui portait un pyjama identique à son frère excépté que le nom « Harry » remplaçait celui de « Jim ». Sur son front, une rune, symbole le pouvoir, pulsait d'énergie magique qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua.

* * *

**3 Novembre 1981, **

Peter Pettigrew se frayait un chemin hasardeux parmi la foule londonienne, tout en jetant de temps à autre des regards nerveux autour de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu le chien ayant l'aspect d'un Sinistros plusieurs fois et savait que Sirius attendait que la foule de Moldus se réduise. Soudain, il entendit un mouvement dans son dos, et l'animagus se retourna rapidement et fit se dirigeât vers une allée étroite quand une voix aussi tranchante que le fer retentit dans la nuit.

« C'est fini Peter ! Je t'ai enfin rattrapé ! »

Peter se retourna pour faire face à son poursuivant, tout en sortant lentement sa baguette. « Un traitre Sirius ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'est un traitre n'est ce pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles Wormtail ? Tu veux peut être me sortir une excuse pitoyable pour ce que tu as fait ? » La baguette de Sirius était fixé sur Peter, tandis qu'il le dardait d'un regard meurtrier.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse à te faire Mangemort ! » S'écriât Peter d'une voix bravache.

« Comment ?! De quoi diable es-tu entrain de …. » Mais Sirius Black n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, il fut brusquement interrompu par une voix dans son dos qui criât « EXPELLIARMUS !», et sa baguette s'envolât immédiatement de sa main. Se retournant rapidement, le choque le terrassa quand James Potter se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité et attrapa facilement d'un geste de la main la baguette de Black. Le choque de Sirius et son soulagement à la vue de son ami vivant fit rapidement place à l'inquiétude face au regard de haine absolue dans les yeux de James. « Prong ? » fit-il d'un air surprit, avant qu'un sort de saucissonnage, envoyé par Peter, ne claquât sur son dos exposé. Ses bras et ses Jambes se collèrent ensemble, et il tomba au sol.

Paralysé, Sirius pouvait seulement regarder dans une horreur silencieuse son meilleur ami s'approcher de lui, avec le même regard haineux et satisfait qu'il abordait à l'époque de leurs nombreuses rixes avec Servilus. « Tu pensais pouvoir nous trahir – _Me trahir_ – comme tu l'as fait et t'en sortir aussi simplement, _Gardien du Secret_. ». Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les cottes. Paralysé, Black ne pouvait émettre aucun son, malgré la douleur se lisant sur son visage.

« _Aaah ! Bordel James, je n'étais pas ton Gardien du Secret ! C'était Peter_ ! » Pensât-il désespérément, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. A côté, de léger pop se firent entendre alors que les aurors tansplanaient dans la ruelle afin de la protéger d'éventuel Moldus trop curieux.

« Merci de nous avoir aidé à le capturer Peter. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il tenait tant à te tuer, alors qu'il aurait simplement pu s'enfuir hors du pays »

« Aucune idée… A moins que … il criait que c'était moi le traitre, et bien que Dumbledore savait que c'était lui le Gardien du Secret, nous n'étions que tout les trois avec Lily lorsqu'on a lancé le sort. Peut-être qu'il pensait que Tu-Sais-qui vous avait tout les deux tuer. Et s'il me tuait moi aussi, il aurait pu prétendre que vous aviez changé de Gardien du Secret. Merlin, quel bâtard vicieux !

Wormtail jetât un retard hautain à Sirius, semblant dégouté par l'homme mais dans ses yeux se distinguait une lueur de profonde satisfaction. Et malgré lui, Sirius ne pouvait que capituler face à l'autre maraudeur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Peter Pettigrew pouvait être aussi… rusé. Comment avait-il pu manquer cela durant toutes ces années.

« Maintenant que vous tu l'as attrapé James, que vas-tu faire de lui ? »

«Bien que ça me démange de lui jeter le sort de la mort, je préfère laisser notre merveilleux système juridique s'occuper de son sort. »

« James ! » S'exclama Peter, « tu vas laisser le Mangenmagot décider de son sort ? C'est l'Héritier des Black ! Et maintenant qu'il s'est révélé être un Puriste, ils n'hésiteront pas à dépenser autant qu'il faut pour lui rendre sa liberté ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » sifflât James, « Que j'utilise le sort de la mort sur lui devant une demi-douzaine d'aurors ? »

Peter se rapprocha de lui en murmurant de manière pressante, « Tu es toi-même un auror James. Je sais que tu as une Permis pour tuer les Mangemorts ».

James le regarda pendant une seconde. Les yeux de Sirius s'exorbitèrent. Potter était vraiment entrain de considérer la proposition ! Soudain, James fouetta l'air de sa baguette, et les manches de Sirius se déchiquetèrent. James soupirât lourdement.

« J'ai un Permis pour tuer les Mangemort marqué Peter. Manifestement, ce n'est pas son cas. » Peter sembla frustré, alors que James dardait un regard intense sur son (ancien) ami, « Toutefois, il existe d'autre lois relatives aux Mangemort. Dans certaines circonstances impliquant des mangemort de haut rang, il nous est permis d'avoir des procès secret. Bordel, le procès peut même avoir lieu sans sa présence. Entre mon témoignage, celui de Lily et le tien, ce bâtard sera à Azkaban dès demain soir. »

« James, » Fit Peter d'une voix hésitante, « J'ai été très heureux, honoré même de t'avoir aidé à attraper Sirius. Mais je ne suis pas un auror, et je n'ai pas une maison solidement protégée. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder par-dessus mon épaule tout le restant de ma vie. As-tu vraiment besoin que je témoigne contre l'Héritier des Black ? »

James se fondit d'un sourire rassurant, « Non, je suppose que non. Lily et moi on peut s'en charger. J'aurais besoin d'établir un PV à propos de ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ce soir, juste pour compléter le rapport des aurors, puis je demanderais à ce qu'il soit scellé. » Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Peter. « Tu as été un véritable ami ce soir, plus que je ne le mérite, venant de ta part. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas toujours bien traité quand nous étions à Poudlard, mais je te promets que je me rachèterais à partir de maintenant. » James reporta son attention sur les aurors, « Très bien messieurs. Je veux que ce bâtard soit stupifié, entravé, muet, et mis sous clé dans la plus profonde et la plus sombre cellule du ministère… Personne n'est autorisé à lui parler, et personne ne doit savoir où il est jusqu'à son jugement. Compris ? »

Alors qu'une chorale de « oui chef » retentissait dans la nuit, Sirius Black, toujours paralysé, leva les yeux et fixa son regard sur le visage de Peter Pettigrew. Il abordait une expression de victoire absolue, et pour les douze années à venir, cette image sera la première qu'il verra chaque nuit que les Détraqueurs le visitaient.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur** : Sirius ne réapparaitra plus avant la troisième année, et il en est de même pour Lupin pour ceux qui sont curieux. Peter refera une apparence dès la fin de la première année. Il ne s'agit pas du Peter Pettigrew que vous pensez connaitre

**Note Traducteur **:

(1) Voila j'espère que ces deux premiers chapitre vous ont plu ! Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le rythme de publication pour l'instant, parce que les prochains chapitres seront de plus en plus longs. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce que vous venez de lire !

(2) L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	3. HP&POS 3: The Reunion

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : The Reunion **_

**25 Juillet 1991**

« Donc… Je suis un sorcier, » Dit Harry d'une voix lente.

« Oui, Harry ».

« Et … tu es… mon pè… mon père ? »

« Oui », Répondit James avec sourire crispé

« Et donc, Où est … ma mère ? »

« Elle est déjà à Poudlard. C'est la nouvelle professeure d'Etude de Moldus, et elle doit encore prendre ses marques. Je veux dire, elle voulait être présente … » La voix de James s'éteignit lamentablement.

Harry ne détourna jamais les yeux du bol de glace posé devant lui. Il avait à peine parlé à son père depuis le moment où l'homme avait fait irruption chez les Dursley le matin même proclamant que ni lui ni sa femme n'étaient morts, qu'ils étaient tous deux des sorciers, et qu'Harry aussi était un sorcier qui allait bientôt commencer sa première année à Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, avec son frère jumeau, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. James avait été choqué et outragé d'apprendre que les Dursley avaient raconté à Harry que lui et sa femme étaient morts, sans jamais rien évoquer sur le monde sorcier. Ses commentaires furieux avaient été coupé court par la réponse vicieuse de Pétunia : « _Il aurait apprit la vérité il y a des années, si ses parents se préoccupaient suffisamment de son sort pour le visiter au moins une fois_ ! » Bien évidement, c'était Pétunia qui avait exigé à ce que lui et Lily restent à l'écart des Dursleys quand tout le monde avait songé qu'Harry était un Cracmol, mais Pétunia était sensé contacter les Potter, si Harry montrait le moindre signe de magie, ce qu'il a apparemment fait. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être profondément touché par l'insulte haineuse de la Moldu.

C'est ainsi que James Potter se retrouvait à scruter nerveusement son fils ainé, qui avait l'air tellement plus petit et plus frêle que son frère jumeau. Entre eux, était posé un bol de glace que le garçon n'avait pas encore touché. Il se contentait de le fixer intensément parce que sa seule autre alternative serait de regarder le père qui l'avait abandonné. Plusieurs secondes défilèrent avant que le garçon ne pose la question que James redoutait depuis qu'il avait apprit que son ainé était, en fin de compte, un sorcier.

« Pourquoi ? »

James déglutit, « C'était … nécessaire. Ton frère, Jim, est … spécial. Il a été désigné par une prophétie comme étant celui qui détruirait un puissant sorcier maléfique. On ne prononce jamais son nom, on l'appel juste … Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin bref, Jim a détruit Tu-Sais-Qui, sauvant ainsi tout le monde sorcier. Il a même résisté au sortilège de la mort, ce qui était impensable. Dans notre monde, Jim est surnommé « Le Survivant », et il peut à peine faire trois pas dans la rue sans que les gens ne s'inclinent devant lui, ou ne tentent de le toucher. On s'inquiétait du fait que tu puisses le jalouser. Les Médicomages étaient tous certain que tu étais un Cracmol. Il s'agit d'une personne née dans une famille de sorcier, mais qui n'a aucun pouvoir. En tant que Cracmol, tu aurais été une cible de choix pour les adeptes de Tu-Sais-Qui tout en étant incapable de te protéger. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore – il s'agit du Directeur de Poudlard, et le leader de l'opposition face à Tu-Sais-Qui – a suggéré qu'on t'envoi vivre avec ton oncle et ta tante afin que tu puisses t'accoutumer à vivre dans le monde Moldus. On n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que tu puisses être un sorcier, jusqu'à ce que l'école génère une lettre qui t'es adressée. »

« Ma lettre. C'est vrai. Est-ce que par hasard vous avez relevé l'adresse indiquée dessus ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix curieuse.

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face à l'étrangeté de la question. « Pas vraiment. Je savais déjà où tu vivais. N°4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Pourquoi ? »

Harry ignora la question. « Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que je vais vivre avec vous, ou retourner chez les Dursleys pendant les vacances ?»

James soupira. « Dumbledore a placé beaucoup de protections autour de la maison des Dursleys afin que ta présence là-bas soit gardée secrète, et ce dans le but que tu ne sois pas kidnappé et utilisé contre Jim. Tu seras vraiment plus en sureté là-bas et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et que tu sois apte à te défendre par toi-même. Mais je te promets qu'une fois que les choses se seront calmées, nous t'inviterons afin que l'on puisse tous refaire connaissance. »

Finalement, Harry releva sa tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de son père, et pendant une seconde, James flanchât. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry avait les yeux de sa mère. Mais maintenant, il réalisait que ses yeux étaient bien plus brillant, bien plus vifs. En fait, ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que le sort de la mort.

« Harry Potter. **Le Placard Sous L'Escaliers**, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Allez-vous vraiment me renvoyer chez les Dursleys, pour qu'ils puissent _encore une fois_ m'enfermer dans le placard à chaussures ? »

La bouche de James s'ouvrit et se referma tel un poisson. Il avait pressentit qu'Harry avait été maltraité par les Dursley, ne serait-ce qu'au vu du nombre de fois où Pétunia l'avait traité de « monstre » durant le quart d'heure où il avait été là. Mais un _placard à chaussure_ ?!

« Harry, Je suis… Merlin, je suis tellement désolé. Je te promets que je vais leur parler. Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils te traitent mieux à partir de maintenant. »

Harry garda le silence encore un moment, avant de faire glisser son bol de glace intact au milieu de la table. « J'ai fini de manger. On devrait aller acheter mes affaires d'école maintenant. » Puis, il se leva, et marcha vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

Chez Madame Guipure (où James insista afin de lui acheter une garde-robe complète), Harry fit la rencontre d'un jeune rouquin exubérant, qui ne cessait de baragouiner à propos du fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il soit répartit à Gryffondor, où tout ses frères avaient fait leur scolarité et où le Survivant sera très probablement répartit. Dû à son excitation, le fait qu'il se tienne au côté de quelqu'un qui ressemblait à une version un peu plus petite du fameux Survivant lui échappa complètement. Harry grommela une réponse, avant de partir sans même retenir le nom du garçon.

Chez Ollivander, après une douzaine de baguettes essayées sans succès, le vieil homme finit enfin par lui trouver la bonne. Il s'agissait d'une baguette en bois de houx et composé d'une plume de phœnix, ce qu'Ollivander décrivit comme étant « curieux ».

« Je ne suis pas surpris », l'interrompit Harry pressé d'en finir avec cette journée. « C'est une baguette magique. Cela est donc aussi curieux que possible au vu des circonstances. Y'a-t-il quelques chose de plus que vous me recommanderiez pour aller avec ça ? » Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry quitta le magasin, avec un kit de polissage, un holster de poignet ainsi qu'un livre sur l'histoire des baguettes magique

A Fleurit & Bottes, James Potter dit à Harry de prendre ce qu'il voulait et de le mettre sur son compte, pendant que lui-même allait faire une course rapide à Gringotte pour le compte du directeur. Ainsi, Harry acheta tout les livres sur sa liste scolaire, plus tout les livres que le vendeur lui recommanda comme étant d'une grande aide pour un élève élevé par les Moldus, à s'adapter à Poudlard. Il acheta également tout les livres mentionnant le Survivant et qui semblaient un tant soit peu crédibles.

Au Royaume des Hiboux, James insista afin qu'Harry achète un hibou. « Comme ça, on pourra rester en contact l'été prochain quand tu sera chez les Dursleys » dit-il. Harry se contenta de le fixer. Finalement, il capitula et finit par choisir une magnifique Chouette des neiges, avant de demander à retourner chez Fleurit & Bottes afin d'ouvrir un compte postale au cas où il aurait besoin de plus de livres plus tard. Alors qu'ils partaient, Harry demanda s'il était possible pour les sorciers de communiquer avec leurs hiboux ou n'importe quel autre animale.

« En règle général, non, » Répondit James, « Les seuls animaux avec lesquels un sorcier peut communiquer sont les serpents. Il s'agit d'une habilité nommée Fourchelangue (1). Et seuls les Fourchelangs (2) sont capable de l'utiliser. Seuls les sorciers des ténèbres l'utilisent. Tu-Sais-Qui était Fourchelang. »

« _Et bien_, » Songea silencieusement Harry, en repensant à sa récente excursion au zoo, et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec un boa constrictor, « _C'est __bon__ à savoir_. »

De là, James acheta à Harry une nouvelle malle et lui accorda une somme d'argent de poche de dix galions par semaine, ce qui constituait visiblement une somme plutôt extravagante et qui se renouvelait automatiquement par magie dans la sacoche en peau de Moke extensible que James lui avait offert.

Plus tard, de retour à Privet Drive, James eu une longue discussion avec les Dursleys durant laquelle quelques menaces avaient été émises. Apparemment, durant toutes ces années, les Potters payaient les Dursleys pour prendre soin d'Harry. Et s'ils ne comptaient pas s'en charger convenablement, alors ils devraient rendre l'argent… et déménager de leur maison, puisqu'accessoirement, c'était les Potters qui payaient leur crédit. Ainsi, Harry se vit abandonner son placard au profit de la seconde chambre de Dudley, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle puisqu'il planifiait de prendre le temps nécessaire d'étudier tout les livres qu'il avait acquit.

Finalement, alors qu'il partait, James demanda à voir Harry dehors sous le porche afin de lui dire au revoir. « Ecoute fiston. Je… je ne saurais te dire à quel point je suis navré de toute cette situation. On aurait dû prendre des tes nouvelles bien avant aujourd'hui. On n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Vernon et Pétunia pour prendre soin de toi. Mais je te promets qu'on surmontera tout ça, qu'on redeviendra une véritable famille. »

Harry le darda de ce regard fixe dont il commençait à prendre l'habitude. « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Promis fiston. »

Harry garda le silence encore quelques secondes avant de répliquer. « Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez morts. Que toi, tu étais un ivrogne au chômage, et que ma mère vendait son corps pour vous payez vos drogues. Que vous étiez mort dans un accident de voiture alors que tu conduisais sous l'emprise de l'alcohol et de la drogue, accident dont je n'ai rechapé que de peu. »

James fixa la porte du 4 Privet Drive avec tellement d'intensité qu'il aurait peut y faire un trou grâce à la seule volonté de son regard meurtrier. « C'était des mensonges Harry. D'horribles mensonges. »

« Je sais. J'ai toujours sût qu'ils me mentaient au sujet de mes parents. Mais je n'aurais jamais _imaginé_ qu'un jour j'aurais espérer que ces mensonges puissent être vrais. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se détourna avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, claquant au passage la porte au nez de son père.

* * *

******NT1****: **

1 : Fourchelan**gue** correspond à la traduction du mot « Parseltongue » en anglais et qui désigne la Langue des serpents

2 : le Fourchelang correspond à la traduction du mot « Parselmouth » et qui désigne le parleur de la langue.

La distinction entre les deux n'est pas faite en français, ce qui complique un peu la traduction dans la mesure où ont fait souvent la distinction entre les deux termes dans la suite de l'histoire. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire cette petite distinction dans l'écriture des mots afin que vous puissiez comprendre clairement quand le sujet sera abordé dans les prochains chapitres

**NT2 :** L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	4. HP&POS 4: Meet The Potters

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Meet The Potters**_

**1 September 1991**

Harry Potter ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement intelligent, et aucune des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie n'avait émis la moindre suggestion qu'il puisse l'être. Il y avait bien une lettre qui avait été envoyée aux Dursleys durant sa troisième année de scolarité, et qui indiquait qu'il avait une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne selon un test effectué à l'école par quelques responsables de l'éduction venu de Londres. Mais ses gardiens étaient convaincus qu'il avait triché d'une manière ou d'une autre, après tout un monstre de son espèce ne pouvait avoir de … don. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils l'enfermèrent dans son placard pendant une semaine entière, ne le nourrissaient que de pain rassit et d'eau. Quand il retourna à l'école, il apprit que sa professeure avait dit à l'ensemble de la classe qu'il avait confesser à ses gardiens qu'il avait tricher au test de QI qu'ils avaient tous passé, et qu'il n'était qu'un horrible, terrible enfant. C'est là que la chevelure de l'institutrice prit une couleur bleu, sans aucune raison apparente. Probablement par magie, maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Suite à cet incident, Harry pris la décision de toujours avoir des notes légèrement en dessous de celle de Dudley, et ce dans chaque cours. Décision qu'il tint haut la main, bien que vu les résultats désastreux de Dudley, Harry devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été transféré dans une classe pour élèves spéciales. Une fois, il avait même fait en sorte de répondre correctement à toutes les questions d'un examen avant de laisser les sept dernières questions sans réponse, juste pour voir si l'institutrice allait réagir. Chose qu'elle n'a pas fait.

Pour faire court, Harry Potter avait très vite apprit à ne jamais s'impliquer académiquement. Une leçon qu'il a appliqué à la lettre jusqu'au jour où il rencontra James Potter. C'était comme si un barrage s'était fissuré avant de finalement s'effondrer, libérant un flot de pensées que le jeune garçon s'était efforcé d'enterrer depuis qu'il avait l'âge de parler.

La première nuit dans sa nouvelle chambre, il prit la décision d'étudier ses nouveaux livres scolaires, en commençant par les Potions. Il était remarquablement bon cuisinier pour son âge (c'est fou le nombre de chose qu'une personne est capable d'apprendre quand elle est menacée de se recevoir une poêle à frire en pleine tête), et il songea donc que le principe devait être le même. Quand il se retrouva face au premier mot qu'il ne comprit pas (« _Qu'est ce que peut bien être un Bézoard ?!_ »), il dévala les escaliers et réclama le Dictionnaire Oxford que tante Marge avait offert à Dudley, mais que ce dernier n'avait jamais ouvert. Puis, il inscrit le mot ainsi que sa signification dans un cahier à spirale, qu'il avait conservé de sa précédente année scolaire. Il avait commencé à lire le bouquin juste après le diner, et se surpris quand il commença enfin à bailler. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il réalisa qu'il était plus de minuit, qu'il avait passé en revu six chapitre de son bouquin et rempli trois feuilles de son cahier. C'était plus de devoir qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Certaines personnes auraient pu confondre cette nouvelle ardeur pour les études avec un quelconque désire de plaire à ses parents enfin retrouvés. Ces personnes auraient eu tord. Harry avait décidé qu'il excellerait dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait, quel qu'en soit le prix, et ce dans l'unique but de forcer ses parents à reconnaitre l'erreur qu'ils avaient commis en le mettant de coté. Pendant dix ans, le jeune garçon avait été forcé d'accepter son misérable lot dans la vie et surtout de garder à tout prix, ses sentiments pour lui. _Il ne servait à __rien__ de se révolter contre la manière dont il était traité_. Mais maintenant, et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter était en colère. Totalement et inexorablement en colère. Une rage glaciale qui coulait dans ses veines.

Durant tout le mois d'Août, Harry avait passé chaque instant à éplucher les livres qu'il avait acquis chez Fleurit et Bottes. Il prenait ses repas de manière aléatoire et toujours dans sa chambre, laissant les Dursleys découvrir, à leur plus grande déception, à quel point Pétunia était mauvaise cuisinière. Ses matinées étaient consacrées à la magie, bien qu'elle reste seulement théorique et historique. Il était apparemment illégal de pratiquer des sorts à la maison avant commencer l'école, et bien que James avait sous entendu que le Ministère détournait souvent le regard face à l'utilisation de la magie par les enfants qui n'ont pas encore été scolarisé, Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ses après-midi quant à elles, étaient entièrement consacrées à l'apprentissage de l'étiquette et de la politique sorcière puisqu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les nuances de cette culture singulière et excentrique qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Enfin, ses soirées étaient réservées au sujet ayant soulevé le plus de questions durant la journée, en plus du temps accordé à la pratique de l'écriture avec une plume, ce qui lui était totalement nouveau, mais apparemment vital. De plus, chaque soir avant de se coucher, il passait trente minutes devant son miroir à s'entrainer à dégainer sa baguette, puisque la première fois qu'il avait essayé de le faire, elle avait glissé de son holster pour finir sur le sol, et que si cela venait à se reproduire devant ses camarades, la gêne ressentie serait au-delà des mots.

C'était durant sa deuxième semaine passée à étudier la politique sorcière qu'il était tombé sur la loi ayant obligé James Potter, _sous menace d'emprisonnement_, à informer son premier né de son héritage magique l'obligeant de même à pourvoir à son éducation. Après un rapide échange via hibou avec l'employé de Fleurit et Bottes, Harry ajoutât à sa bibliothèque grandissante **Les Commentaires d'Hutchinson sur Les Droits de Succession du Mangenmagot**. Par chance, sa malle était dotée du meilleur (et plus cher) charme d'expansion disponible sur le marché. Elle abritait même une petite pièce dans la quelle il pouvait dormir, bien qu'elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop son placard pour qu'il puisse s'y sentir à l'aise.

Durant ses weekends, il lui arrivait de faire quelques poses dont il profitait pour faire un tour dans le parc du coin. Le second samedi du mois, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un petit serpent qui, quand il lui parla, lui répondit de manière hésitante avec un petit accent Cockney(1). Le serpent, dépassant sa surprise à la réalisation soudaine qu'il avait maintenant un nom, s'introduisit comme étant … Bob. Et bien que Bob ne possédait pas beaucoup de connaissances sur la magie, il savait qu'Harry était un « Parleur », et que les Parleurs était incroyablement rares, et aucun autre serpent de l'entourage de Bob n'en avait jamais rencontré. Comment Bob savait intuitivement que les autres serpents qu'il avait croisé ne s'étaient jamais trouvé en présence s'un parleur, restait un mystère, même pour Bob.

Encore plus étrange, Bob l'informa également qu'il était capable de connaitre tout cela uniquement tant qu'Harry continuait à converser avec lui, ou du moins qu'il le gardait encore à l'esprit. Visiblement, au moment où un Fourchelang arrêtait de prêter attention à un serpent, ce dernier retournait à la « normal », bien que si un Parleur s'adressait encore à lui plus tard, il se rappellerait soudainement de tout ce que s'était passé entre temps. Mais si Harry assénait à Bob une quelconque tâche – comme par exemple « surveiller le parc » ou encore « aller trouver d'autres serpents et les lui ramener » - Bob pourrait aisément les compléter, voir même suivre des instructions plus compliquées. Il ne reviendrait à son état normal qu'une fois ses tâches accomplies. Et le plus insolite dans tout cela, c'est que la magie qui alimente le Fourchelangue semble contagieuse. Bob pourrait par exemple, si Harry le lui ordonnait, aller trouver d'autres serpents, en leur rapportant les ordres d'Harry, que ces serpents exécuteraient par la suite avec autant d'intelligence et de conscience que Bob lui-même sous l'influence d'Harry.

Le jeune garçon mit toutes ces informations dans un coin de sa tête, mais ne les coucha jamais sur papier, puisqu'il lui semblait claire, selon les dires de James, que les Fourchelang étaient mal vus. Il lui semblait que cet état de fait était principalement dû à « Tu-sais-qui » qui était un Fourchelangue reconnu. A vrai dire, Harry ne « Savait-pas-qui », mais James lui expliqua qu'il existant un puissant tabou culturel empêchant de prononcer à haute voix le nom de « Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé ». Après plusieurs minutes d'insistance, James murmura enfin le nom de « Voldemort », mais conseilla à Harry de ne jamais le prononcer à haute voix ou même de l'écrire quelque part. Ainsi, tout comme ses observations sur le Fourchelangue, Harry n'ajoutât pas le nom de Voldemort dans sa pile grandissante de cahiers. Vers fin Août, Harry avait déjà remplit trois cahiers de notes et de questions sur le monde magique, ainsi qu'un cahier supplémentaire uniquement dédier à la pratique de la calligraphie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les sorciers avaient pût tenir autant de temps sans découvrir le stylo à encre rechargeable, mais il ne comptait certainement pas être celui qui les introduirait à ce concept.

Le matin du 1er Septembre, les Potters débarquèrent de bonne heure afin de l'emmener à la gare, et Harry rencontra enfin Lily Potter ainsi que le Survivant. En voyant ce dernier, Harry eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir déformant. Jim Potter était à l'évidence le jumeaux d'Harry, mais il le dépassait de près de dix centimètres, et devait pesait six kilos de muscles de plus que lui. «_Visiblement, __**quelqu'un**__ n'a pas beaucoup souffert de famine ces dix dernières années_ » songeât-il amèrement.

Malgré tout cela, Harry fit preuve de politesse envers son frère et sa mère, la dernière semblant inquiète de faire la connaissance de son fils. Et le _regard_ qui s'échangeât entre Lily et Pétunia ! Harry en aurait probablement été très amusé, s'il ne les détestait pas autant l'une que l'autre. Ensemble, les Potters montèrent dans une élégante limousine garée devant le 4 Privet Drive (conduite par un chauffeur – Harry savait que les Potters étaient plutôt riches, mais il était un peu surpris par leur désir de le montrer comme ça), James portant la malle et la cage d'Harry. Suivant le conseil du vendeur, Harry avait déjà envoyé sa chouette le matin même. Elle l'attendrait à la voilière de Poudlard. Après de nombreuses hésitations entre « Némésis » « Avenger » et « Death Talon », il s'était enfin décider la nommer « Hedwige ». Il dit à James qu'il avait trouvé le nom dans un livre et qu'il lui avait paru « cool ». Hedwige étant en réalité, la Saint patronne des orphelins.

Dans la limousine, Lily dévisageât Harry et fit mine de parler avant que le garçon ne l'interrompe : « Ecoutez, la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré … Papa, j'étais en colère, et le lui ai dis certaines choses qui l'ont probablement irrité… et toi aussi s'il te les a répété. Mais… Je veux aller à Poudlard et apprendre la magie. Et surtout j'attends avec impatience, le jour où je n'aurais plus à reposer pied à Privet Drive. Et si cela signifie faire table rase du passé, et essayer de devenir un membre entier de la famille Potter, alors soit ! » Et avec ça, Harry leur adressa son sourire le plus convainquant faisant fît des crampes dans ses zygomatiques. Il était sûr que les Potters ne se laisseraient certainement pas prendre à son jeu, et pourtant ils lui retournèrent des sourires chaleureux. Visiblement, ils étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils étaient prêts à croire tout ce qu'il leur dirait. Ou Peut-être étaient-ils juste un peu lents.

Jim se penchât vers Harry le frappant amicalement sur le bras. « C'est super Har ! Et puis écoute, papa nous a dit que les Dursleys n'avaient peut-être pas été tendre avec toi. Mais je te promets que pour moi non plus ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. J'ai du passer par un entrainement spécial au cas où les Mangemorts venaient après moi. Et j'ai du dealer avec d'odieux fan n'en voulant qu'à mes autographes. On a tous nos problèmes. »

La crampe générée par le sourire d'Harry devint presque insoutenable à l'entente de ces mots, mais il prit sur lui, inspirât profondément avant d'expirer. « Tu as raison de souligner ça …. Jim. Ça a dû être … très dur pour toi. » Du coin de l'œil il vit Lily jeter un regard soupçonneux à son mari, qui déglutit nerveusement. Harry supposa qu'il n'avait certainement pas révélé l'étendu des abus des Dursleys à Jim, voir même à Lily.

« Enfin bref, » reprit Jim, « une fois qu'on arrivera a Poudlard et qu'on aura été répartit à Gryffondor, je serais là pour veiller sur toi et t'aider à t'intégrer. Tout le monde t'adorera une fois qu'ils apprendront que tu es le frère du Survivant ! » Dit-il en bombant le torse.

« Jim ! » soupira Lily. Elle avait certainement essayer de faire son possible pour garder l'égo de Jim sous contrôle, sans grand résultat visiblement. Bien évidement, James quant à lui était ravi de voir ses fils suivre ses traces

« Ha ha ! Deux Potter à Gryffondor la même année ! Filch va en faire une syncope ! »

Harry gloussa avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Et bien, j'espère que ce sera le cas. Toutefois… que cela vous plaises ou non, Jim et moi avons mené des vies très différentes, bien qu'on soit jumeaux. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas si je n'arrive pas à entrer à Gryffondor. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry » Dit fermement Lily. « Toutes les maisons ont leurs qualités. _N'est-ce pas James_ ? »

« Oui oui. Harry, je te promets que peut importe la maison où tu seras repartis on t'aimera quand même, et Jim veillera toujours sur toi. »

Harry exhala un soupire faisant mine de se relaxer. « Ça me fait plaisir. Et pour ce que ça vaut, Jim, je ferais mon possible pour veiller sur toi également. » Les trois autres rirent chaleureusement, pendant qu'Harry se préparait à attaquer. « Après tout, _je suis_ l'Héritier. »

Jim cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Pardon ? De quoi ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui faisant mine d'être effrayé d'avoir commis un quelconque faux pas. Lily semblait surprise, pendant que James avait l'air d'avoir avaler un citron. « Je suis désolé, » dit Harry d'une voix incertaine, « j'ai passé mon temps à bûcher sur des livres de culture sorcière afin que je puisse mieux m'intégrer – je ne veux pas passer pour un idiot devant quelqu'un d'une famille importante, vous savez – et il y avait un chapitre qui parlait du Mangenmagot. Ça disait que puisque j'étais le premier né sorcier, j'étais automatiquement l'Héritier Présumé de la Maison Potter. Est-ce que j'ai mal compris ? »

Il avait tout compris, bien évidement. Son exemplaire de **Hutchinson** dédiait près de 300 pages à des explications sur le Mangenmagot, les familles qui y siégeaient, et les lois millénaires gouvernant la succession des sièges, et plus particulièrement, un siège aussi ancien que celui des Potter. Harry était premier né et indiscutablement sorcier. De facto, il était automatiquement l'Héritier Présumé de la Maison Potter et serai élevé au rang d'Héritier Apparent une fois qu'il en aurait l'âge et qu'il aurait passé suffisamment de BUSE. Avant cela, James pourrait théoriquement le déshériter de n'importe quel Bien lui appartenant personnellement et qui ne soit pas relié aux Biens familiaux, et peut-être même l'empêcher de dépenser de l'argent durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais son éducation et ses frais de subsistance seraient couverts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diplômé, plus un Master s'il le voulait, et une importante allocation mensuelle provenant du Trust familiale lui serait accordée à vie. _De plus_, le siège Potter et toutes les propriétés et les Biens appartenant à la famille lui étaient garantit à condition qu'il survive James et qu'il évite une liste, étonnamment courte, de méfaits qui justifieraient légalement son éviction en tant qu'Héritier. Même une condamnation criminelle ne pouvait le privé de son statut de protégé, à moins que la sentence n'excède cinq ans.

Lily et Jim, qui ne semblaient au courants de ce genre de choses, se contentèrent de jeter des regards inquisitifs tantôt à James, tantôt à Harry, avant que James n'admette la vérité d'une voix hésitante. « C'est vrai Harry. Tu es le plus vieux, ce qui fait techniquement de toi, l'Héritier Présumé. Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Après tout j'espère pouvoir vivre jusqu'à un âge suffisamment avancé pour ne pas avoir à me préoccuper d'un quelconque héritage. »

« Oh, j'espère aussi papa, » fit Harry d'une voix joyeuse avant de se retourner vers son frère, « De ce que j'ai lu, il semblerait que le Mangenmagot soit un peu ennuyeux. Je paris que tu es content d'avoir un grand frère qui puisse s'occuper de tout ça – business management, planification successorale, et d'autres truc juridique comme ça – pendant que tu fais … tes truc de Survivant.'

Jim laissa échapper un rire. « Haha. Ça me va Harry. Tu gères tout les trucs chiants de business familiale, pendant que moi je combats les méchants. »

Lily fit claquer sa langue et réprimandât Jim pour ses idées stupides. James lui, se contenta de fixer silencieusement Harry d'un regard étrange, un mélange d'embarrât, de culpabilité et … de colère ? Et c'est là qu'Harry comprit. Quelque part, c'est comme si il avait toujours _sût_ que James avait déjà _essayé_ de le déshérité en faveur de Jim avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir juridique pour le faire. Harry rompit le contacte visuel avec son père et reportât son attention vers les rues de Londres qui défilaient devant lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer sa colère, pas maintenant. _Et il ne pleurerait certainement pas_ !

Après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Harry tournât le regard vers sa famille, son masque fermement en place. Il passa le reste du voyage à bavarder tranquillement avec ses parents, spécialement sa mère. Comment s'était passé sa scolarité en tant qu'enfant de moldus ? Est-ce qu'Harry devait s'attendre au même traitement entrant que sang-mêlé élevé par des moldus ? Et d'où est ce que provenait la magie des né-moldus d'ailleurs ? Harry avait déjà quelques idées concernant cette dernière question. Il avait d'ailleurs passé quelques temps entre son anniversaire et le jour même à extorquer des histoires familiales à Pétunia, mais il était curieux de connaitre le point de vue d'un professeur d'Etude de Moldus. Sa réponse – qui se résumait à « Personne n'aime trop parler de ça » - n'était pas très rassurante, et plus particulièrement au vu de la réaction un peu condescendante de son père concernant ce que sa mère avait dû traverser en tant que brillante mais piquante née-moldus. Oh, et il avait beaucoup de mauvaises choses à dire concernant un certain « Snivellus » à propose de qui Lily n'avait rien à dire, bien que la mention de son nom semblait la rendre triste.

« _Et bien,_ » Songeât Harry, « _Si quelqu'un comme James Potter s'était donné autant de mal pour donner à ce « Snivellus » un surnom insultant, c'est qu'il doit en valoir le coup d'œil._ »

* * *

(1) L'accent cockney est un accent qu'abordent les londoniens issus de la classe ouvrière

**Note Auteur ****: Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué jusque là, ce Harry est très intelligent et très éloquent comparé à la plus part des enfant de 11 ans. En fait, la plus part de ces enfants ont un langage très soutenu pour des enfants de 11 ans, et la raison principal à cela sera révélée dans les prochains chapitres. Toutefois, la VRAI raison c'est que je suis incapable d'écrire un dialogue convainquant entre des enfants de 11 ans même si ma vie en dépendait. Ceci dit, Harry et Hermione sont particulièrement intelligents comparé au standards présentés par leur pairs. Harry en particulier, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent qu'un Harry Potter- Evans-Verres de la fiction Methods of Rationality, reste très malin et éloquent comparé au Harry du canon ainsi qu'à n'importe quel enfant de 11 ans. Il s'agit là d'un point dans la trame qui se révélera très important dans le futur. Pour l'instant essayez juste de faire avec. **

**Note traducteur** : L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	5. HP&POS 5: Introductions on a Train

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note traducteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! n'hésitez pas à commente d'avantage ^^

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Introductions on a Train**_

Peu de temps après, la famille Potter fit son entrée à Kings Cross. Ils avaient été quelque peu retardé par James et Jim qui avaient dû serrer les mains de quelques amis et autres badauds. Un jeune garçon timide et un peu rond nommé Longbottom était également présent en compagnie de sa grand-mère (une femme à l'apparence sévère vêtue de ce qu'il semblait être un vautour empaillé sur la tête) et un oncle, un peu louche, qui ne cessait de recommander au garçon de ne pas « perdre son crapaud ». Harry cru au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore magique un peu étrange jusqu'à ce que le garçon sorte un vrai crapaud de sa poche pour prouver qu'il était encore en sa possession. Harry haussa les épaules en secouant sa tête. Le garçon roux rencontré chez Madame Guipure était également là, accompagné d'une armée de proches, y compris d'une autre paire de vrai jumeaux qui semblaient en extase devant James Potter dû à sa jeunesse délinquante, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qui fixait Jim avec une adoration palpable.

Oh, et ils durent également s'arrêter pour prendre des photos pour la Gazette du Sorcier qui sortait un article sur les débuts du Survivant à Poudlard, et qui souhaitait donc le prendre en photo, accompagné de ses parents, à côté du train. C'était visiblement quelques choses aux quels les Potter étaient habitués, tellement habitués en fait qu'ils en oublièrent Harry… une fois de plus. C'était d'ailleurs le cas d'à peu près tout le monde et il failli même se faire renverser par un photographe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se penchât vers la grand-mère de Longbottom (qui elle au moins semblait consternée par le comportement des Potters à son égard) et lui demanda d'informer ses parents qu'il les précédait afin de chercher une place.

Une fois à bord, Harry chercha délibérément un compartiment à l'arrière du train espérant que Jim mettra un moment avant de le trouver. Une fois que le train se mit en marche, il s'assit seul pendant vingt minutes avec sa copie du **Guide de Dilworth sur l'Etiquette Sorcière** avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui entrât dans son compartiment.

« Excuse moi, mais est-ce-que tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud par hasard ? Un garçon nommé Neville a perdu le sien. »

« Blond, première année ? Oui, je l' ai remarqué sur la plateforme avant que l'on parte, mais je ne les ai pas revu, ni lui ni son crapaud, depuis. » Harry pensa pendant un moment, « Tu devrais demander à un préfet. Je pense qu'il y a des charmes d'attraction qui pourraient aider, mais on ne les apprendra pas avant quelques années. L'incantation est Accio, mais je ne connais pas les mouvements de baguette. Et si cela ne marche pas, je suis sur qu'ils connaissent quelques sorts de détection qui pourraient être utiles. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne idée, merci. » Brusquement ses yeux se mirent à briller, « Est-ce-que c'est un livre sur l'Etiquette sorcière ? Comme c'est intéressant ! » Et c'est là que la jeune fille se perdit, radotant un nombre impressionnant de détails personnel – à quel point elle aimait lire, comment il s'avérait qu'elle était la première sorcière de sa famille et qu'elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas désavantagée par ça, comment elle avait déjà lu l'ensemble des livres destinés aux premières années et même pratiqué quelques sorts, comment ses parents étaient tous deux dentistes, avant de finalement faire une pause en disant, « Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne me suis même pas encore présentée. Je suis Hermione Granger. »

« Harry Potter. Enchanté. »

« Potter ? Est-ce que par hasard tu es lié à Jim Potter ? »

Harry pris une inspiration pendant que son faux sourire se remettait en place. Étrangement, Hermione semblait être un peu plus perceptive que n'importe lequel des Potters, et son visage prit une expression concerné, comme si elle avait fait une gaffe, mais qu'elle n'en était pas sure.

« Oui, c'est mon frère. »

« Vraiment ? J'ai lu plusieurs livres à son sujet, et aucun d'eux ne mentionnait qu'il aurait un frère jumeau. »

« Je sais. J'ai vécu avec des proches depuis mon enfance à cause de… certaines raisons. »

« Certaines raisons ? »

Harry fit une pause avant de soupirer. « Miss Granger, je vais te dire deux choses. Premièrement, je viens juste d'être mis au parfum à propos de mes parents, mon frère et tout ce truc au tour du 'Survivant', il y même pas un mois. Ce qui je dois l'avouer est encore un sujet quelque peu sensible et, sans vouloir t'offenser, un sujet dont je ne veux pas discuter avec quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer. »

Hermione rougit. « Je comprends. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé. »

« Y'a pas de problème. »

« Et la deuxième raison ? »

Harry hésitât. « Et bien, maintenant c'est moi qui suis inquiet de t'offenser. Je te promets que ce n'est pas mon but mais… tu dis que tu as déjà lu tout les livres. Mais as-tu lu un quelconque livre sur l'étiquette sorcière ? »

Hermione qui s'était raidie devant ses excuses préventives devint curieuse face à sa question. « Non, non je n'en ai pas lu. Il n'y en avait aucun mentionné sur la liste que l'on a reçu, et il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de demander. Je veux dire, magie mise à part, Poudlard est juste un autre pensionnat anglais, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si on déménageait au Japon ou à Dubaï ou autre part. »

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai bûché pendant tout le mois passé, et de ce que j'en ai conclu, c'est tout _comme_ si on déménageait dans un pays étranger. Tu vois, il y a ce truc qu'ils appellent le Statut du Secret qui a été mise en place il y après de 300 ans, et qui requiert une séparation quasi-totale entre Sorciers et Moldus, et la Bretagne Sorcière prend ça _très_ au sérieux. Cela fait donc trois siècles durant lesquels la plus part des sorciers ignorèrent autant que possible, ce que les Moldus faisaient. La plus part des sorciers ne connaissent pas la télé, ni les films et encore moins les ordinateurs ou encore le programme spatiale. Avec la magie, tu peux instantanément réparer tes caries et tout autres problème dentaire, donc la plus part des sorciers ne savent pas ce qu'est un dentiste, et s'ils en ont entendu parler, ils doivent probablement s'imaginer que tes parents arrachent les dents avec des engins rustiques et sans anesthésie. Toutefois, je ne veux pas sous entendre que le monde sorcier est retardé. Il est fait beaucoup plus en avance que le monde moldus dans certains domaines, mais reste très formel concernant d'autres. Par exemple les sorciers n'ont aucun problème à voir une femme occuper une position de pouvoir comme Ministre de la Magie ou Président Sorcier, mais beaucoup d'entre eux deviennent très susceptible si tu ne te réfère pas correctement à une femme en l'appelant Madame si elle est mariée ou Miss dans le cas contraire. De bien des façons, je crois qu'aller à une école au Japon ou a Dubaï engendrerait moins de choque culturel que là où nous nous rendons. »

Hermione s'assit, une expression concernée sur le visage. « Je suppose que tu as raison. » Dit-elle lentement. « Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu as tenu à m'appeler Miss Granger ? »

Harry leva sa copie de **Dilworth**, « Il y a _tout un chapitre_ ici sur quand est-ce qu'il est approprié ou pas, d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom. Mon impression c'est que pour la plus part des gens, ce n'est pas très important… mais pour les sorciers et sorcières qui dirigent le pays, c'est d'une importance _capitale_. »

La jeune fille acquiesça à cela. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que cella pourrait m'offenser ? »

« Et bien, tu es vraisemblablement intelligente, mais tu semble également fière de ton héritage moldus. Ce qui est très bien ! ma, hum, mère est née-moldus et elle est professeur d'Etude des Moldus à Poudlard. Etant moi-même sang-mêlé et élevé par des moldus, je n'ai aucun souci avec les né-moldus. Mais la dernière Guerre des Sorciers - celle à laquelle Jim a mis fin en détruisant tu-sais-qui – a été commencée par des Sangs-purs qui voulaient tuer touts les né-moldus à cause de croyances folles supposant qu'ils volaient la magie des enfants sorciers. Et les Guerre Sorcière avant celle là a été commencé par des Sangs-purs voulant carrément conquérir le monde Moldus parce qu'ils pensaient que les sorciers étaient juste naturellement supérieurs et que c'était juste l'ordre naturel des choses que nous gouvernions les moldus pour leurs propres bien. Je ne pense certainement pas que tu doives _cacher_ ton héritage moldus, tout comme je ne le ferais pas. Mais je pense que notre temps à Poudlard serait nettement moins agréable si nous ne faisons pas face au fait que, et bien, _nous_ sommes les intrus ici. »

Les deux continuèrent à discuter pendant cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires. A propos du peu de choses qu'ils savaient sur la politique sorcière et son histoire. A propos de la définition incroyablement vague des notions de Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé et Né-moldus. A propos du large nombre de règle non officielles marquant les né-moldus comme des indésirables. A propos de comment dans la très laïque Bretagne sorcière, prononcer le mot Dieu relevait du faux pas, et que c'est donc pour cela que tout le monde utilisait « Merlin ! » comme expression générique.

« Honnêtement, » Dit Harry, « Je me soucie de ces trucs uniquement parce que… et bien, parce que mon père, James Potter, vient d'une très vieille famille de Sang-pur. Et un jour, si Merlin le veut, j'hériterais de son siège au Mangenmagot, donc j'essaye d'apprendre à ne pas insulter quelqu'un d'important par accident. »

« Si Merlin… le veut, » Répétât-elle en secouant la tête. « Ça va me prendre un moment pour m'habituer à ça. Est-ce que tu connais d'autres gaffes majeures à éviter, et dont je devrais me soucier ? Gardes tout de même en tête que je ne compte pas changer mes principes juste pour apaiser ces bigots. »

« Moi non plus. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne pense pas que la majorité des sorciers se soucient de l'étiquette à moins que tu ne commettes un acte _vraiment_ offensant ou que le sorcier est un Sang-pur d'une très vieille famille, mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » Harry se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. « Oh, j'en ai une assez importante pour nous puisqu'on va juste commencer l'école. Ne lève jamais ta main en classe. »

« De quoi ?! » Demanda Hermione incrédule.

« Et bien, pour être plus précis, ne lève jamais ta main en classe sauf si tu veux poser une question aux professeurs ou qu'ils aient clairement demandé un volontaire, généralement, après qu'un autre élève ait essayé de répondre et qu'il se soit raté. Tu dois savoir que quand le professeur pose la question, il a toujours quelqu'un de spécifique à l'esprit à qui il compte demander, et il prend toujours quelques secondes pour lui donner le temps de préparer sa réponse. Ma… ma mère a _beaucoup insisté_ sur cela. Apparemment, quand elle était en première année, elle a été traité comme une indésirable et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Finalement, quelqu'un la pris en pitié et lui apprit que lever la main à chaque fois qu'un prof pose une question sous-entendait qu'elle pensait que ses camarades étaient trop stupides pour répondre. »

« Wow, » fit-elle. « Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné si tu ne me l'avais pas dis ! » Quelques rougeurs lui montèrent au visage, « Avant Poudlard, j'allais à une école pour surdoués où la participation en classe représentait une grande partie de la note. Je me serais rendue complètement ridicule si j'étais partie à Poudlard avec la même attitude. »

Harry confirma sagement de la tête. « Il y a beaucoup de petits trucs comme ça qui peuvent causer à des nouveaux arrivants comme nous d'être mis de côté comme des abrutis si on est pas vigilants. Pour faire court Miss Granger, toi et moi on est sur le point de commencer notre première année à Oxbridge(1), toi en tant que boursière, et moi qu'héritier élevé à l'étranger, et aucun de nous ne sais quoique ce soit sur Oxbridge. »

Hermione posa sur regard sur le sol. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à digérer. « Har… Mr. Potter est-ce que tu penses que je serais discriminée parce que mes parents sont moldus ? »

Harry hésita. « Je… n'en suis pas certain. Personnellement, je pense que je serai traité comme un outsider jusqu'à un certain point, du moins au début. A partir de là je verrai quel comportement adopter. Je suis sûr que certaines personnes seront biaisés sur notre compte à cause de notre lignage. Bien évidement ce ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde, et même les plus bigots se restreindront, je l'espère, vu que leur camp a perdu a dernière guerre. » Il fit une pause, avant de dire, « As-tu déjà songé à la maison où tu voudrais être répartie ? »

« J'espère soit Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que leurs attitudes différents envers les né-moldus ? »

« Et bien, tout ce que je sais vraiment sur le sujet vient de mes parents, donc je te conseil de prendre ça avec parcimonie. Beaucoup de Serpentards ont suivit Tu-Sais-Qui durant la dernière guerre, et je suis sur que quelque uns de leurs enfants feront parti de notre promotion, je m'attends donc à ce qu'ils soient hostiles aux né-moldus, et probablement au frère du Survivant aussi. Pas tous je l'espère, mais on doit s'y attendre. Les Serdaigles sont les plus portés sur les études, donc tu devrais certainement t'y retrouver, mais ils sont très traditionnels et ont une réputation d'élitistes, ça pourrait donc être un peu féroce là-bas. Les Poufsouffles se prétendent tolérants et acceptent tout le monde, mais le prix qu'ils doivent payer pour ça c'est d'être regardé de haut par les autres Maisons qui jugent qu'ils manquent de standing. Mon père les surnomme la Maison des Cancres, mais je doute que _ça_ soit vrai vu qu'il y a eu plus de Ministre de la Magie issu de Poufsouffle que n'importe quelle autre Maison. De manière surprenante, ma mère m'a dit que les né-moldus s'en sortent le mieux à Gryffondor. C'est ceux qui se rapprochent le plus d'une Maison de Rebelles, et apparemment ce sont ceux qui sont le moins portés sur les formalités et l'étiquette, donc ils seront certainement les moins regardant sur les erreurs sociales mineures. Bien sur, elle-même étant Gryffondor, son avis est susceptible d'être biaisé. »

Hermione se leva. « Et bien, tu m'as donné beaucoup de matière à penser Mr. Potter. Mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille retrouver Neville… Mr Longbottom je veux dire, et voir s'il a réussi à retrouver son crapaud. » Une fois à la porte elle se retourna vers lui, « Mr. Potter, quels livres est-ce que tu me recommanderais afin d'apprendre plus au sujet de tout ce que l'on a évoqué ? »

Harry sourit, sincèrement cette fois ci, et lui cita le nom de trois livres traitant de l'étiquette sorcière. « S'ils n'ont pas ça à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, viens me le dire et je te prêterai mes copies. »

« Merci. » Elle fit une pause en essayant de se remémorer comment les personnages se parlaient dans **Orgueil et Préjugés**. « Et Mr. Potter, sans vouloir te paraître présomptueuse, je serais honorée si tu m'appelais Hermione. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry laissa échapper un rire, « Tu es loin d'être présomptueuse Hermione. Et je serais également ravi que tu m'appelles Harry. »

Elle acquiesça avant de quitter le compartiment, pendant qu'Harry se replongeait dans son livre heureux d'avoir fait sa première tentative d'approche amicale. Près de dix minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Jim qui entra accompagné d'un garçon roux qu'Harry avait rencontré par deux fois.

« Hey, te voilà enfin ! » S'exclama Jim. « Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. Je te présente Ron Weasley. Il sera dans notre classe. Ron, voici mon frère, Harry ! »

« Ravi de te rencontrer Harry, » dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

« De même, » répliqua Harry fadement. Intérieurement il songea, « Oh oui, _définitivement Gryffondor_, » avant de dire à voix haute, « En fait, je pense qu'on s'est déjà rencontré. On a fait faire nos uniformes au même moment chez Madame Guipure. »

« Ah ouais ! Je me souviens de toi. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais le frère de Jim ! »

« Et bien, je venais à peine de l'apprendre… laisses tomber. Disons juste que c'était un jour très stressant et que je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« Bref, » fit Jim en s'affalant sur un siège à coté d'Harry, tandis que Ron prenait place en face d'eux. « Désolé qu'on ai dû s'attarder avec ces photographes. Dès fois c'est vraiment une plaie. Mais Ron ici m'a présenté ses frères qui m'ont eux même présenté l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, « Au fait, est-ce que tu sais quoique ce soit sur le Quidditch Harry ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je sais juste que c'est une étrange combinaison de Water Polo, Dodgeball et de Capture du Drapeau, mais jouée dans les airs sur des balais de course. »

« Oookaay. Je n'ai _aucune_ idée de ce dont tu viens de parler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, papa était un poursuiveur incroyable quand il était étudiant, et il m'a offert mon premier balais d'entrainement pour mon quatrième anniversaire. On te remettra au niveau en deux deux. »

Harry qui avait passé son quatrième anniversaire à apprendre comment cuisiner du bacon et des œufs brouillés pour les Dursley (sous la menace de se prendre une poêle à frire en pleine tête s'il brûlait quelque chose) refit son sourire douloureux, « J'attends ça avec impatience. »

Soudainement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une énième personne qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un garçon blond rt mince, aux traits aristocratiques. Derrière lui, dans le corridor se tenaient deux garçons costaux, qui deviendraient probablement des brutes épaisses dans les cinq ans à venir.

« On m'a dit que James Potter Jr, le Survivant se trouvait dans ce compartiment, » fit le nouveau venu d'une voix impérieuse, « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Harry quelque peu incrédule, « Et tu es ? »

« Malfoy. Draco Malfoy de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Malfoy. » Jim et Ron, tous deux, ricanèrent devant l'air pompeux du garçon, mais pour une raison méconnue le blond focalisa son ire uniquement sur Ron. « Je peux dire à quelle famille tu appartiens. Roux, des tâches de rousseurs, des robes de secondes mains, tu es indubitablement un _Weasley_, » dit-il en reniflant.

Ron et Jim virèrent au rouge devant l'insulte, tandis que les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent. Il avait reconnu le nom Malfoy, et était plutôt surpris devant le manque de politesse de l'héritier d'une famille aussi importante. Sans oublier les insultes _étrangement précises_ faites à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant ce moment.

Ignorant Ron, Draco reporta son attention sur Harry avant de remarquer avec surprise qu'il y avait deux garçons presque identiques dans le compartiment. Il essaya de deviner lequel des deux étaient le Survivant en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui avec une tâche sur sa chemise et qui le dardait d'un regard coléreux. « Alors, es-tu James Potter ? » demandât-il au plus présentable des deux.

Harry secoua la tête en pointant Jim qui s'était levé et qui s'approchait de manière menaçante de Draco. Les deux voyous à l'extérieur se tendirent et se préparèrent à l'action. « Je suis Jim Potter, » Dit-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Draco leva les mains devant lui faisant mine de se rendre. « Potter, s'il te plaît. Je te présente mes excuses si je t'ai offensé de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais tu es une icône nationale et l'Héritier d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison. Tu vas donc indéniablement avoir besoin d'aide pour te faire les bons amis. Je peux t'aider à éviter les _mauvaises influences_. » Si l'on se fiait à la posture de Draco, il était claire que Ron faisait parti des « mauvaises influences ». A l'entente de ceci, le visage du roux se tordit en masque de fureur.

« Je peux trouver les _bons_ amis sans ton aide, Mangemort. » renifla Jim.

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, tandis qu'Harry observait la scène, en songeant qu'il aurait dû ramener du popcorn. « Clairement, il n'y a aucune possibilité que j'ai pu être un jour un Mangemort puisque je n'ai que onze ans. Et si tu fais référence à mon père, alors tu devrais garder à l'esprit que le Mangenmagot l'a disculpé de toute charge. Tu devrais donc peut être faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu dis Potter, à moins que tu ne veille être attaqué pour diffamation. »

« Oh, arrêtes ton cirque Malefoy ! » répondit Ron avec mépris, « tout ta famille sont des Serpentards de père en fils, et il n'y a jamais eu de mage noir qui n'ait pas été un serpent visqueux et ce de Tu-Sais-Qui à Grindelwald en remontant jusqu'à Salazar Serpentard lui-même. »

« Oh, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, » claqua Harry d'une voix irritée. « Premièrement, personne ne sait dans quel maison était Vous-Savez-Qui ou même s'il a étudié à Poudlard, et Grindelwald a clairement fait sa scolarité à Dumstrang. Certes, la plus part des Mangemorts condamnés étaient des Serpentards, mais il y avait aussi des Mangemort issus d'autres Maisons. Barty Crouch Jr était un Serdaigle et Sirius Black, le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui était un Gryffondor. Et pour finir, le pire mage noir à être passé par Poudlard était Emeric le Hargneux au 14éme siècle, qui clamait que c'était sa nature de Gryffondor qui lui avait donné le courage nécessaire à défier tout les standards communs de décence et de morale. »

Les autres garçons du compartiment regardèrent Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

« hum, t'as l'aire de bien t'y connaitre en mages noirs, » Dit Ron

Harry haussa les épaules, « J'ai tout lu dans Montée et Chute des Arts Noirs. » Il tourna son attention vers Jim, « Je l'ai acheté pour lire la partie sur toi et Tu-sais-Qui, mais il contenait d'autres chapitres sur tout les mages noirs majeur qu'a connu le Royaume-Unis depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Certes, la plus part étaient des Serpentards, mais Gryffondor et Serdaigle ont toute deux eut leur part de mage noir et même Poufsouffle en a produit quelques uns dans les cinq derniers siècles. »

Draco le fixa les yeux confus. « Qui _es_-tu ? Depuis quand le Survivant a un frère jumeau ? »

Harry se leva pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. « Depuis la naissance, de toute évidence. Et tu as fait une erreur tout à l'heure. C'est moi, Harry Potter, l'Héritier Présumé de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Potter. Et bien que je ne serais pas aussi inflexible que mon frère, je dois te dire Mr. Malfoy que tu as fais une très mauvaise première impression. Je pense qu'il plus judicieux que tu partes avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus… déplaisantes. »

Draco l'étudia avec prudence. « Comme tu veux ». dit-il finalement avant de quitter le compartiment, ses minions à ses trousses. Jim se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'était génial Har ! 'Part avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus… _déplaisantes'_. Énorme ! je paris que si tu parles comme ça à tes moldus, ils te fouteraient la paix.»

Harry tournât brusquement la tête, ses yeux brillant plus que la normale. Il avait l'impression de s'être reçu une gifle. A ses côtés, Ron demanda à Jim ce qu'il voulait dire par « ses moldus » mais sa voix résonnait de manière étrange et lointaine. Jim qui semblait soudain moins sur de lui, fit des allé retour entre Harry et Ron avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est rien Ron. Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Hey Har ? est-ce-que tu veux apprendre à jouer aux cartes explosives ? »

Harry fixa son frère comme s'il étudiait un insecte, avant de réfléchir à la question. Non pas la question de _« est-ce-que tu veux apprendre à jouer aux cartes explosives ?_ », mais celle bien plus urgente de _« est-ce-que tu veux passer les sept prochaines années à prétendre sourire alors que tu préférerais grogner ou crier ?_ » et il prit sa décision.

« A vrai dire, là tout de suite, je dois aller au toilettes. » dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. « Je suppose que ce train doit bien en avoir si le voyage dure six heures. »

« Oh, bien sur », répondit Jim, « On a dépassé la salle de bain en venant ici. Suis juste la direction qu'ont prit les trois mini-mangemorts. »

« Merci Jim. » Harry dépassa son frère et sortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas quand, prit d'une soudaine impulsion il fit marche arrière et écoutât à la porte du compartiment qu'il venait de quitter.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser Jim, ton frère est un peu bizarre. »

« Je sais. Quand il était encore bébé, maman et papa ont pensé qu'il allait devenir cracmol, et l'ont envoyé vivre chez de la famille moldus. Apparemment ils ont été méchants avec lui et il blâme nos parents pour ça. Franchement, je pense qu'il exagère totalement avec cette histoire, mais maman a insisté pour que je sois proche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il passe au-dessus de tout ça. Bref, peu importe. »

Harry soupira doucement avant de se détourner et de remonter rapidement le couloir jusqu'au wagon précèdent. Malfoy et ses sbires inconnus étaient encore là. « Mr. Malfoy ! » dit-il en lui faisant signe.

Le blond s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers Harry qui le rejoignait à grande enjambés. « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Potter ? Je me semble que tu avais été plutôt clair tout à l'heure. »

« Je l'étais. Et pour être tout à fait juste, tu n'a vraiment _pas_ fait bonne impression non plus. Heureusement, je ne porte jamais de jugements hâtifs en me basant sur une première impression. Et bien que je _puisse_ décider par moi-même de qui sont les 'bonnes personnes' à fréquenter, je ne me laisserais pas non plus influencer par les jugements biaisés de mon frère et de mon père. Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison je serais répartis, mais j'espère qu'on pourra rester en de bons termes quelques soit nos maisons respectives. On est le futur de nos familles après tout. »

« Je pense qu'il est improbable qu'il puisse jamais y avoir de bonnes relation entre les Gryffondor et Serpentards Potter. »

« Et bien on a de la chance Malfoy, parce que je pense qu'il _hautement_ improbable que l'un de nous deux finisse à Gryffondor. » Répondit Harry avant de lui tendre la main. Draco hésita une seconde avant de finalement la prendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Choixpeau murmurait dans la tête d'Harry Potter. « Oh, très bien. J'vais peur que vous ne fassiez le difficile à propos de cela. » Et ainsi, d'une voix tonitruante, il s'écria…

« SERPENTARD ! »

* * *

(1) Oxbridge est une contraction qui désigne à la fois l'université d'Oxford et celle de Cambridge qui sont deux des plus anciennes universités de Grande-Bretagne

**Note traducteur 1 ****: **Le vouvoiement n'existant pas en anglais, j'ai beaucoup hésité dans ce chapitre a l'utiliser entre Harry et Hermione et Harry et Draco, mais bien qu'ils soient très mature pour leur âge ça me paraissait ridicule que des enfants de 11 ans se vouvoient entre eux.

**Note traducteur 2** : L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	6. HP&POS 6: Day One in The Snake Pit

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **: **Day One in The Snake Pit** (Premier Jour dans La Fosse aux Serpents)

**2 Septembre 1991 **

Harry émergea de huit heures de sommeil profond, dans le plus confortable des lits sur lequel il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de dormir. Alors que ses camarades de chambre vaquaient à leurs routines matinales, il repensa à sa soirée de la veille. Bien évidement, Jim avait été répartit a Gryffondor, et avait eu l'audace de paraître blessé et trahi quand Harry rejoignit Serpentard. La Belette avait également été repartit à Gryffondor, ainsi que (à son plus grand étonnement) le timide Longbottom et (moins surprenant) Hermione. Le Pauvre Longbottom semblait terrifié par tout et n'importe quoi, et aurait certainement été plus heureux à Poufsouffle, mais, suite aux quelques observations qu'il avait effectué avant d'embarquer à bord du Poudlard Express, Harry devina que les parents du garçon avaient été des Lions, et que donc sa grand-mère et surtout son grand-oncle auraient été extrêmement déçus s'il n'avait pas suivit leurs traces. Cela n'empêche que si le garçon avait un peu plus confiance en lui, il s'adapterai certainement beaucoup mieux. Hermione quant à elle, tout comme il le lui avait suggéré dans le train, pourrait très bien s'en sortir si elle arrivait à s'accommoder à la structure anarchique de cette maison.

Malfoy lui, avait été réparti à Serpentard avant même que le Choixpeau n'ait touché sa tête, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Harry. La répartition de Blaise Zabini fut presque aussi rapide, tandis qu'il avait fallu quelques minutes supplémentaires à Théo Nott, un garçon timide et maigre, et qui semblait presque résigné à finir à Serpentard. Il y avait également quatre filles réparties dans leur Maison: Greengrass, Davis, Parkinson et Bulstrode. Malfoy – les deux n'en étant pas encore à s'appeler par leur prénom – confia à Harry que Greengrass et Parkinson étaient des sang-purs issues de Noble (mais pas Ancienne) familles, tandis que Davis et Bulstrode étaient toute deux des sang-mêlé de familles « moindres ». Malgré la différence de leurs rangs, Greengrass et Davis se connaissaient et étaient amies. Bulstrode semblait être une solitaire, tandis que Parkinson couvait littéralement Draco d'attention. Elle sous-entendait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Draco et elle étaient promis l'un à l'autre par un mariage arrangé (« _A onze ans ?! _» songea Harry), sous entendu qui provoqua chez Draco une teinte verdâtre des plus intéressante.

Crabbe et Goyle furent également répartit à Serpentard. En fait, leur répartition était la raison pour laquelle, la répartition d'Harry avait pris plusieurs minutes. Le Choixpeau lui avait immédiatement suggéré Serpentard, et sur le papier Harry n'y voyait aucune objection. Mais il avait passé un petit moment à discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle dans le train, et durant sa répartition, Harry avait demandé sans aucun détour comment deux armoires à glace monosyllabiques avaient pu se frayer un chemin dans la Maison « de la Ruse et de l'ambition ». Le Choixpeau s'outra et s'indigna avant d'admettre finalement qu'il avait bien essayé de diriger les deux garçons vers Poufsouffle, mais qu'il était contraint, par certaines lois mises en place durant le moyen âge, de répartir les enfants issus de « Familles Vassales » dans la même maison que leur « Lords Suzerains ». Les Crabbes et les Goyles (et dans une moindre mesure les Parkinsons) étaient liés aux Malfoys par des contrats magiques datant de plusieurs siècles et dont la nature ne pouvait être librement révélé par le Choixpeau. _Toutefois_, si Harry voulait en apprendre d'avantage sur ce genre de chose, il devait _vraiment_ choisir Serpentard puisque la maison regorgeait de serpents caché dans les peintures ou encore dans les fournitures de leur dortoir, et qui étaient selon le Choixpeau, « avides de ragots ». Et puisque l'exploration de son Fourchelang dans des conditions discrètes et sous contrôle était une top priorité pour Harry, il s'agissait là d'un argument décisif.

Bien évidement, la répartition du mystérieux frère du Survivant déclencha un petit scandale. Dumbledore, ainsi que sa « mère » avaient l'air déçu. Encore plus troublant, le professeur Snape, son directeur de maison, abordait un air meurtrier. Plus tard ce dernier enverra même un préfet pour faire le discoure de bienvenu aux premières années de Serpentard. Et selon quelques étudiants plus vieux, d'autant qu'ils se souviennent, il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il n'accueille pas lui-même les étudiants de sa maison. Ah et pour une raison ou une autre, le professeur de DCFM lui refilait un mal de tête aigue à chaque fois qu'il tourne la tête.

D'un autre côté, les longues minutes qu'a durée la répartition d'Harry lui donna quelques idées afin d'essayer de justifier son statut de Serpentard. « _J'ai prié le Choixpeau pour qu'il me place à Gryffondor, je jure que je l'ai fait ! Mais il m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai expliqué que je voulais aider Jim ! C'est là que le Choixpeau m'a dis « et bien d'où penses-tu que la majorité des menaces contre le Survivant viendront ? » Et c'est là que j'ai réfléchi un peu … _» ça semblait suffisamment plausible à Harry pour que James y croit, et puis infiltrer sous-couverture les « serpents sournois » paraissait comme quelque chose qui amuserai un farceur comme lui. Harry se résolu donc à envoyer une lettre à son père biologique après le petit déjeuné.

« Bonjour, Malfoy ! » S'exclama gaiement Harry en sortant du lit.

« Bonjour à toi Potter. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin. »

« Premier jour d'école, et premier jour du reste de nos vies. ». Sur ce, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Sur son chemin, il passa à côté de Theo et entraperçut le dos du garçon qui semblait marqué par un certain nombre de cicatrices. Seules les années de pratiques à garder sa tête basse chez les Dursley l'aida à ne pas garder le regard fixé sur le dos du garçon. Heureusement, Harry n'avait qu'une seule cicatrice similaire, mais ce lui était suffisant pour connaitre quel type de cicatrice une canne peut laisser, ainsi qu'à lui apprendre à ne jamais commenter le poids de Vernon Dursley. Harry fut troublé quand il réalisa que même dans le monde sorcier, les abus sur enfants étaient visiblement tolérés.

Trente minutes plus tard, il passa les portes de la Grande salle, qui était quasiment pleine à cette heure-ci. Jim et Ron étaient déjà assis à la table de Gryffondor. Ron donna un coup de coude à Jim aussitôt qu'Harry pénétra dans la salle. Jim renifla, mais Harry remarqua qu'il abordait un regard étrangement excité comme s'il attendait quelque chose avec impatience. Hermione et Longbottom étaient également assis quelques sièges plus loin. Hermione conversait aimablement avec quelques autres Gryffondor plus âgés tandis que Longbottom se concentrait sur son assiette. Harry fit son chemin vers la table de Serpentard de l'autre côté de la salle, et prit place entre Malfoy et Nott.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la livraison du courrier commença, et un magnifique hibou Grand-duc se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, une enveloppe rouge accroché à ses serres. Immédiatement, Théo Nott se tendit et cessa de respirer. Inquiet, Harry lui demanda si tout allait bien, mais Théo ne se relaxa qu'une fois que le hibou largua l'enveloppe devant Harry.

« Ooouuh ! » s'exclama la fille Parkinson malicieusement, « Regardez tout le monde, Potter a reçu une Beuglante ! »

Les autres Serpentards eurent quelques mouvements de recul tout en restant suffisamment proche afin de voir sa réaction. « Et, qu'est ce qu'une « Beuglante » je vous pris ? » demanda Harry d'un ton nonchalant. De l'autre côté de la salle, il pouvait voir Jim et Ron debout, afin de mieux le voir, et riant ouvertement. Il se doutait donc bien qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

Théo lui répondit rapidement : « C'est une lettre en colère Potter. Une lettre _très_ en colère. Plus tu attends pour l'ouvrir, et plus fort ce sera. Et si tu attends trop longtemps, ça explosera. »

Harry jeta un autre regard autour de la salle. Ses camarades attendaient tous de voir sa réaction. A vrai dire, la grande salle se fit peu à peu silencieuse ne laissant place qu'à quelques murmures, les enfants de sorciers semblant tous savoir ce qu'était une Beuglante, et ne voulaient visiblement pas rater le show. A la table principale, la plus part des professeurs semblaient intéressés, bien que Lily Potter se tenait la tête dans les mains, une expression d'horreur absolue sur le visage.

Harry gloussa. « Wow. Une lettre explosive qui hurle. Et une école qui tolère que ce soit envoyé à des enfants de onze ans durant le petit déjeuné, et devant l'ensemble de leurs camarades. C'est très … Professionnel. » Il prit la lettre et brisa le cachet de cire à l'aide d'un couteau à beurre, avant de s'appuyé nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

**HARRY POTTER ! **

**QUAND JIM/hic/ M'A ECRIT A PROPOS DE TA REPARTION JE NE POUVAIS PAS Y CROIRE ! JE SAVAIS … JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE C'ETAIT UNE ERREUR DE TE LAISSER REVENIR ! AUCUN POTTER N'A JAMAIS ETE REPARTIT CHEZ LES SERPENTS SOURNOIS DE SERPENTARD ! ET APRES QUE TU AIS FINI DE/hic/ DESHONORER NOTRE MAISON J'ESPERE QU'AUCUN POTTER N'Y SOIT JAMAIS REPARTIT ! JE TE/hic/ PREVIENS MAINTENANT, SI TU DEPASSE ENCORE LA LIGNE NE SERAIS-CE QUE D'UN DOIGT DE PIED, OU SI LA MOINDRE INFORMATION ME PARVIENS QUE TU ES ENTRAIN DE MAL TOURNER OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT, JE TE RETIRE DE CETTE ECOLE ET JE PRISERAIS TA BAGUETTE … JE VEUX DIRE BRISERAIS TA BAGUETTE MOI-MÊME ! JE TE DESERHITERAIS DE LA MAISON POTTER ET JE TE REVERAIS CHEZ CES DURGLES… /hic/ MOLDUS DURSLEY AVANT QUE LE SOLEIL NE SOIT COUCHE ! C'EST TON DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! **

**TON PERE HUMILIE, **

**JAMES CHARLUS LORD POTTER**

La lettre s'enflamma brusquement avant de se désintégrer rapidement tandis qu'un ange passait dans la grande salle. A la table des principale, la plus part des professeurs abordaient des airs choqué et embarrassé. Même Dumbledore semblait outré par l'agressivité et la cruauté de James, sans oublier le fait qu'il était clairement ivre quand il avait écrit et envoyé cette lettre. Lily Potter, quant à elle, se leva rapidement avant de sortir furieusement de la pièce.

Seul Severus Snape parvint à maintenir son calme, et ce malgré le plaisir personnel qui l'avait envahi à la vision de James Potter humilier toute sa famille via une simple lettre. Il attendait patiemment de voir la suite. La réaction du garçon Potter pourrait soit faire son succès soit causer sa perte au sein de Serpentard. De son point de vu, le garçon allait probablement s'effondrer en pleurant, avant de sortir en courant de la grande salle sous les rires de ses camarades, et celui encore plus révoltant de son jumeau. Et pourtant, au plus grand étonnement de Snape, le garçon… _éclata de rire_.

« Incroyable ! Alors comme ça, mon père est alcoolique en plus d'être idiot. C'est bon à savoir. » Dit-il avant de se lever et de soulever son verre de jus de citrouille en direction de son jumeau en guise de _santé_.

« Et bien jouer à toi aussi petit frère ! » s'écriât-il gaiement vers l'opposé de la salle, comme si la Beuglante n'était rien d'autre qu'une amusante petite farce. « Est-ce que tu as dû sortir après le couvre-feu pour me balancer hier soir ? Ou peut-être que les petits règlements sans importance comme ceux-là ne s'appliquent pas au Survivant. »

Le visage de Jim se tordit dans une expression furieuse avant qu'il ne saute soudain sur la table, reversant sur son passage toute la vaisselle. « TU TE CROIS DRÔLE ESPECE DE SALETE DE SERPENTARD ?! » s'écriât-il, ce qui causa seulement à Harry de s'écrouler sur sa chaise en riant plus fort.

Finalement, et alors que Jim s'apprêtait à crier autre chose, la voix de Minerva McGonagall résonna dans toute la salle. « James Potter Jr, asseyez-vous maintenant ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus de votre part ! Et vingt points en moins pour avoir déranger le petit déjeuné et pour insulte envers un membre d'une autre maison ! » Jim sembla sonné d'avoir causé la perte de tant de points pour sa maison et ce, avant même que les cours n'aient commencé. Il se rassit doucement, jetant un dernier regard haineux vers Harry qui essuyait joyeusement les larmes de rires qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

A la table des Serpentard, les élèves retournèrent doucement à leurs places tout en étudiant du coin de l'œil leur étrange camarade. Son éclat de joie terminé, Harry reporta tranquillement son attention sur son petit déjeuné tout en parcourant ses notes de Métamorphose. Il était évident (et plutôt étrange pour ses camarades) qu'il était d'humeur joyeuse.

« Uhm, Potter ? » Fit timidement Nott, « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais mieux porté Théo, Puis-je t'appeler Théo d'ailleurs ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop présomptueux de ma part. Tu peux m'appeler Harry bien sur si tu veux. »

« Ok alors, um, Harry. Tu as bien mieux réagi à cette Beuglante, que ce à quoi on peut s'attendre. »

« Oh, ce tas de détritus, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. Juste un petit bonhomme ridicule qui me crie dessus. Et j'ai connu des gens bien plus ridicule que lui, qui m'ont crié dessus pendant des années, et bien plus fort. » Il prit un morceau de toast et le mâchonna doucement comme perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se retourner vers son camarade. « Pendant très longtemps, je me suis laissé faire parce que je ne savais rien et que je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Mais maintenant, _j'en ai_. Tu vois Théo, cet homme s'imagine que puisqu'il est mon père, cela lui donne le droit d'être abusif envers moi. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été un père pour moi, pas dans les domaines qui importent réellement en tout cas. Et peu importe à quel point il crie et à quel point il se fait passer pour un idiot, je sais très bien qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi que je ne lui aurais moi-même accordé. Et j'ai décidé de ne lui en accorder aucun. » Il rigola doucement, « C'est … très bien, en vérité, que les choses se soient passées comme ça. Je me disais que je pouvais au moins _prétendre_ être un bon fils pour James Potter. Mais après ce petit tour ? Nah, aucune chance. La guerre est déclarée. »

Théo regarda Harry avec quelque chose proche de la peur dans les yeux, tandis que le reste de ses camarades pensaient qu'il avait certainement un grain. Harry lui, se tourna vers Malfoy.

« D'ailleurs ... Mr Malfoy. Je sais bien que ne connaissons pas encore très bien, mais est ce que je peux te demander un petit service? »

Malfoy, qui pour une étrange raison était quelque peu jaloux qu'Harry ne lui ai pas demandé d'utiliser son prénom, répondit, « Quel genre de service, Mr Potter ? »

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerais d'envoyer un hibou à tes parents pour leurs demander s'ils pourraient me recommander un bon avocat ? De préférence un qui soit familier avec les lois d'Héritage du Mangenmagot »

Draco Malfoy fixa le Frère-Du-Survivant, avant, d'à son tour, éclater de rire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry était seul dans la salle commune de Serpentard entrain de finir ses devoirs avant d'aller au lit. Son premier jour de classe s'était globalement bien passé malgré la colère de son père biologique. Transfigurer des allumettes en aiguilles lui échappait encore comme à l'ensemble de ses camarades à Serpentard, mais il avait tout de même reçu deux points en Charmes. Il s'était également fait quelques « alliés » (« Amis » étant un terme qu'il jugeait un peu prématuré, mais Harry était plutôt optimiste). Alors qu'il se levait en s'étirant, ilremarqua un tableau accroché au dessus de la cheminée représentant une vipère Heurtant enroulée sur quelques bouquins posés sur un bureau. Se sentant un peu idiot, il se rapprocha du tableau pour être sur que personne d'autre ne l'entendrait, avant de se focaliser sur le serpent. « Hum, Salut. Je m'appel Harry, » dit-il d'une voix douce. Le serpent remua sa queue avant de le regarder en sifflant une réponse. Harry sourit chaleureusement face à l'étrange nouvel ami qu'il venait de se faire.

* * *

**Note traducteur 1**: Merci a tous pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laisser. N'hésitez pas à recommencer cela m'aide à accélérer mon rythme de travail ^^

Note traducteur 2 : L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	7. HP&POS Chapt 7: Potions and Process

Harry Potter

And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de «The Sinistre Man». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire? N'en soyez pas si sur! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

Note Traducteur : Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais j'ai écris ce chapitre sur ma tablette... et déjà que d'habitude sur word, avec le correcteur, je n'arrive pas à tout corriger... alors sans correcteur, j'ose à peine imaginer le massacre... bref j'ai fais mon possible pour me relire au maximum, mais bon vous êtes quand même prévenus. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un souhaite faire le bêta reading de cette traduction, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à me contacter en MP.

Bonne Lecture

_

Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin

_

Chapitre 7: Potions and Process

6 Septembre 1991

Après les évènements du Lundi, Jim se fit plus discret. Visiblement, les autres Gryffondors lui en voulaient d'avoir perdu autant de points, aussi vite, sans oublier le savon que lui ont passé sa mère et McGonagall. Il avait bien écrit à son père pour se plaindre, mais James lui-même était dans le collimateur de Lily au vu de ses précédentes actions. Elle lui avait même envoyé une Beuglante qui avait explosé en plein milieu du Bureau des Aurors - «VOYONS VOIR SI TU AIMES CA!» - C'est pour cela que James lui conseilla de se calmer et de laisser les choses se tasser un peu. Non pas que Lily ait fait un quelconque pas envers Harry. Ce dernier ne savait même pas si elle était en conflit avec James à cause de sa répartition, ou si elle était simplement embarrassé parce que son mari avait fait exploser une Beuglanteen plein milieu de son lieu de travail.

Suite à tout ça, Jim et Ron firent de leurs mieux pour éviter Harry, bien que ce dernier sentait bien que son jumeau devait certainement avoir un plan Potteresque idiot pour prendre sa 'revanche'.

Neville Longbottom, de son côté, s'était fortement disputé avec ses deux camarades de dortoire, et se fit donc un point d'honneur à se mettre en groupe avec Harry en Botanique. Harry était d'ailleurs un peu suspicieux au début jusqu'à ce que Neville lui admette nerveusement qu'il était effrayé par Snape, et désespéré de réussir en potion. Il espérait qu'avec un Serpentard aussi intelligent comme partenaire, il passerait les potions sans trop de dégâts

«J'ai trois conditions, Mr Longbottom» Dit Harry de manière impérieuse. «Premièrement: on s'assoit le plus loin possible de mon frère, sauf absolue nécessité.»

«O… okay, um, Mr Potter» Répondit le garçon nerveux

Harry fit un pas en avant. «Deux: A partir de maintenant, tu maintiens ton menton levé, tu regarde les gens droit dans les yeux, et tu parles toujours avec assurance, que tu la ressentes ou pas. N'oublies pas que tu es un Longbottom des Longbottom, Héritier présumé d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison. Tout comme je suis un Potter des Potter. Et si on doit tout les deux acquérir le droit de prétendre à cet héritage que nos familles nous ont laissé, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre dès maintenant.» dit-il avant de lui tendre la main, «Et trois: appelles moi Harry.»

Neville cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de carrer les épaules, de prendre une profonde inspiration en serrant la main d'Harry. «Et j'espère que tu m'appelleras Neville.» Harry sourit, il n'en était pas certain, mais il pourrait presque jurer que le garçon en face de lui venait de prendre au moins trois centimètres.

En y réfléchissant bien, Harry songeat qu'il sortait argement gagnant de cet arrangement, Neville étant un véritable génie en botanique, capable de soutenir avec aisance, des discutions au sujet de plantes étudiés en quatrième année. De ce qu'en avait conclu le dernier des Potter, les Longbottom avaient fait fortune dans le commerce de plante exotiques de tout types, et Neville côtoyait déjà ce type de plantes avant même qu'il n'ait l'âge de marcher.

Leur première semaine se passa rapidement, et finalement, le Vendredi, Harry et Neville prirent le chemin de leur classe de potion. Une foule attendait déjà à l'extérieur de la classe. Théo se joignit à eux, tandis que Malfoy, encadré de Crabbe et Goyle, le suivit, un rictus de mépris sur le visage.

«Sérieusement Potter, tu fais encore équipe avec Longbottom? Tu es entrain de sacrifier le peu de statuts que tu a Serpentard en trainant avec des boulets comme ça.»

Harry roula des yeux, «Tu me surprend Malfoy. Je veux dire, je comprends la raison de ton hostilité envers Potter, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce qu'a bien pu faire Weasley pour que tu le haïsses à ce point, mais maintenant tu t'en prends à l'Héritier des Longbottom? Est-ce que ton père ta demandé de te mettre à dos toutes les Anciennes et Nobles Familles?»

Le visage de Malfoy vira au rouge, tandis que ses yeux se durcirent. «Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible pour les Malfoy et Longbottom d'être autre chose que des ennemis après ce que sa grand-mère a fait.» crachat-il furieusement.

Harry haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Neville qui prit à son tour une profonde inspiration, avant d'ancrer un regard sûr dans celui de Malfoy. «Il fait allusion à un incident qui s'est passé quand nous avions cinq ans et durant lequel ma Grand-mère a fait une scène où elle a traité ses parents de «Porc de Mangemorts» en plein milieu d'un restaurant."

Harry pinça ses lèvres avant de soupirer, «Ok, je comprends qu'il puisse y avoir quelques rancunes après tout ça…»

«Pour sa défense, la tante de Malfoy, son oncle, le frère de son oncle et deux de ses cousins étaient des Mangemorts reconnus, et trois d'entre eux sont responsable de l'assaut sur mes parents… assaut qui leurs a causé tout les deux des dommages… irréversibles. L'un des attaquants était également l'homme qui a trahit ta famille au profit de Tu-Sais-Qui… on va donc dire que sa petite scéne n'était pas totalement injustifiée. De plus, son père dont la famille a toujours été pro Sang-Pur, n'a évité une conviction pour des nombreux crimes reliés au Mangemorts, qu'en proclamant qu'il était sous Imperius. Je suis sûr que c'est une pure coïncidence, que quelques jours après son acquittement, l'hôpital St Mangouste ait reçu énorme donation, pour payer la construction de «L'Aile Commémorative pour Enfants d'Abraxas Malfoy.»

Face à ces paroles, Malfoy et ses suivants se tendirent, près à se battre. L'Abrutit et la Belette qui se tenaient plus loin dans le hall, semblaient les scruter intensément. La dernière chose qu'Harry voulait était que Jim vienne s'en mêler.

«Ok, écoutez tous les deux. Je ne vais juger personne dans cette école en me basant sur le comportement de sa famille. Et surtout, je ne vais pas négliger les bénéfices de faire équipe avec un génie de la Botanique à cause d'un truc qui est s'est passé entre vous quand vous aviez cinq ans! Je ne vais pas non plus blâmer les Malfoys pour un truc que Sirius Black a fait, sachant en plus qu'il s'avère être un de mes cousins aussi. D'ailleurs Neville, je pense qu'il s'agit aussi d'un de tes cousins éloigné. Ecoutez, visiblement, on va tous être coincé les uns avec les autres pour encore sept ans, on peut donc au moins essayer d'être civil les uns envers les autres malgré l'avis de nos proches,non ? Après tout, un jour on va certainement être amenés à siéger ensemble au Mangenmagot. On se haïra peut-être tous d'ici là, mais je pense qu'on peut au moins se mettre d'accord pour se haïr pour des choses que l'on s'est actuellement faites, et non à cause de vieilles rancunes familiales que l'on nous a légué comme un héritage.»

Longbottom et Malfoy s'échangèrent des regards funestes, quand la voix de l'Abrutit résonna dans le hall, «Hey, Longbottom! Ne laisse pas ces serpents vicieux te harceler! Défends-toi!»

Neville leva le menton. Son regard resta ancré dans celui de Malfoy pendant de longues secondes avant de se tourner vers Jim, «Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Potter. Malfoy est juste venu me demander quelques informations sur le devoir de Botanique, n'est ce pas Malfoy?»

Un léger rictus releva le coin de la bouche de Malfoy, avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement, «Tout à fait Longbottom. Je te suis reconnaissant pour tes conseils. Tu fais honneur à ta maison.» Dit-il d'une vois forte avant de se tourner malicieusement vers Jim, «Contrairement à d'autre que je pourrais nommer.»

Jim lui répondit par une grimace avant de se reporter son attention sur Ron, quand soudain, la porte de la classe de Potion s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape qui darda d'un regard sévère, l'assemblée de Gryffondors et de Serpentards présents. Il semblait presque ennuyé de n'avoir pas eu à interrompre une quelconque bagarre. «Entrez!» aboya-t-il.

Alors que les étudiants entraient les uns après les autres, Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Neville. «Neville,» Dit-il d'une voix douce, «Je suis désolé pour tes parents. Je ne savais pas. Et merci d'être … une meilleure personne que ne le mérite Malfoy.»

Neville haussa les épaules, mais sourit légèrement face au compliment, «Eh, il a juste eu de la chance que Jim soit encore plus imbuvable que lui. Il n'a pas arrêté de se pavaner toute la semaine, dans tous le château, comme s'il était la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor lui-même! La plus part d'entre nous n'en peuvent plus de son attitude.»

«Pas très surprenant. Au fait est-ce-que tu sais comment va Hermione Granger?»

«Tu peux me poser la question directement tu sais,» fit une voix amusé derrière lui.

«Argh! Tu m'a fais peur Miss… um, Hermione?» Fit Harry d'une voix bizarrement nerveuse. Il n'avait pas reparlé à sa première amie depuis le jour de la répartition, et il n'était pas complètement sûr qu'ils en étaient encore à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, au vu des rivalités entre leurs deux maisons. Heureusement, le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya le conforta légèrement.

«Bonjour Harry. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de venir te parler plus tôt, mais j'avais promis à Parvati et Lavander que je ferai équipe avec elles en Botanique, et c'est notre seule autre classe en commun. Sinon, les livres que tu m'a recommandé étaient tous à la bibliothèque, et ont été d'une aide précieuse, même si la plus part des Gryffindors ne sont pas aussi bien éduqués que Neville ici présent.» Neville rougit sous le compliment. «Si tu es libre et intéressé, Neville et moi avons planifié une séance d'étude à la bibliothèque pendant notre heure de libre après déjeuné.»

«Oui, s'il te plait tu dois venir Harry. Hermione est vraiment la meilleure.Elle m'a sauvé la vie !»

«Bien sur, je me joindrais à vous avec plaisir." Dit-il avant de reprendre soudainenement, "Oh pardonnez-moi. Hermione Granger, je te présente Théodore Nott, de la Maison Nott.»

«Un plaisir de te rencontrer Miss Granger.» Fit Théo sobrement.

«Pareillement Mr Nott»

Le temps que les quatre étudiants entrent en classe, les seuls sièges encore disponibles étaient ceux situés à l'avant de la salle, et malheureusement, à côté de Jim et Ron. Heureusement, Ron, Hermione et Neville séparaient tout de même les deux frères ennemis. Alors que les étudiants prenaient place, le Professeur Snape pénétra dans la pièce par l'arrière de la chambre de stockage et entreprit de donner un discours sur la supériorité de l'art des potions par rapport «aux gesticulations idiotes de baguette» préconisé dan les autres branches de magie. Il prit alors le rouleau de parchemin et commença à faire l'appel avant de s'arrêter brusquement. «James Potter Jr, notre nouvelle … célébrité.» Snape avait également tiqué en pronnançant le nom d'Harry, mais ne fit toutefois pas de commentaires.

A la place, il s'écria soudainement, «Potter!» avant de clarifier, «James Potter! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute des racines d'Asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise?»

Jim roula des yeux avec mépris. «Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on n'obtient pas du Shampoing.»

Un silence de mort se répercuta dans la pièce. D'un même mouvement, Harry, Neville et Hermione pivotèrent lentement la tête en direction de Jim Potter, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Ron lui, souriait comme un cinglé tandis que le reste des Gryffondors semblaient horrifiés.

«Cinq points de moins pour votre insolence Potter. En voici une autre un peu plus simple: Où est-ce que vous chercheriez si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoard?»

Harry remrqua du coin de l'œil le bras d'Hermione qui tremblait légèrement, et réprima un sourire. Visiblement elle devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lever la main.

«ça doit probablement se trouver dans cette masse de gras qu'est votre chevelure!» Répondit Jim d'une voix sarcastique.

«Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor!»

«Mon père m'avait prévenu que vous seriez comme ça – harcelant, sarcastique et cruel – et que vous tenteriez surement de faire de moi un exemple en me posant tout un tas de questions triviales et obscures. Il m'a aussi dit que dans ce cas là, il fallait que je vous appel Snivellus.»

«Vingt point de moins pour Gryffondor! Vous a-t-il également précisé que je peux faire ça toute la journée? En voici une autre pour vous d'ailleurs: quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?»

«Aucune idée. Quelle est la différence entre…»

«JAMES POTTER JR EST-CE QUE TU VAS ARRETER DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN ABRUTIT?!»

L'ensemble de la classe, y compris Snape, fixa d'un air étonné, Hermione qui s'était jetée hors de sa chaise et qui tremblait de rage devant le comportement de Jim. Après quelques secondes d'un silence glaciale, Snape fit doucement, «Cinq points pour Gryffondor.» Hermione pris une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre sa place.

Snape reporta son attention sur Jim, et dit doucereusement, «J'ai eu assez de vos idioties pour une seule journée, Mr. Potter. Votre directrice de Maison sera informée de votre comportement… de même que votre mère. Si vous ne comptez montrer aucun respect pour mon autorité, peut être que vous en montrerez un peu plus pour la leur.»

«Toutefois», Reprit Snape d'une voix veloutée, «nous avons aujourd'hui la rare opportunité de constater de nos propres yeux, la différence entre l'inné et l'acquis. MrHarryPotter! Pouvez-vous répondre à l'un des questions que j'ai posé à votre frère?»

Harry toussota avant de dire, «En vérité Professeur, je peux répondre aux trois. Par ordre inversé, le napel et le tue-loup sont deux des nombreux noms donnés aux plantes empoisonnées de la famille de l'aconit. Pour ce qui est du bézoard, si je devais en trouver un, je chercherais probablement dans un kit d'urgence, ou dans votre chambre de stockage dans la section des produits animaliers.»

«Développez,» ordonna Snape. «Pour vos camarades les moins éduqués.» Dit-il en reniflant d'un air méprisant en direction d'un Jim Potter boudeur.

«Et bien, un bézoard est une petite pierre qui se forme, dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, à cause d'une accumulation de plantes non digérées. Le livre explique que ça peut contrer toute forme de poisons. Par contre je ne me souviens plus s'il y avait une liste des poisons qui ne peuvent être contrecarrés.»

«Sachez Mr. Potter, qu'un bézoard n'a aucun effet sur les poisons à base de sang de dragon ou de venin de basilic, bien qu'heureusement, ces derniers restent très rares. Et en ce qui concerne ma première question?»

«Ah, oui. Ajouter des racines d'Asphodèle à une infusion d'armoiseest la première étape à la création d'une potion de sommeil extrêmement puissante. J'ai bien peur que je ne me souvienne plus exactement de son nom.» dit-il en croisant le regard rageur de son frère, «Mais je me rappel parfaitement que c'était dans la toutepremière pagede nos lectures obligatoires.» Fini-t-il en souriant. Et cela ne lui fit pas mal du tout.

Curieusement, Snape n'accorda aucun point à Harry pour ses réponses, bien qu'il soit de notoriété publique qu'il ait pour habitude de favoriser ses serpents. Le reste du cours se passa sans autre interruption, exception fait d'un seul hic. En effet, Snape n'autorisa pas Harry et Neville à se mette en binôme comme ils avaient prévu. A la place, il mit Neville avec Hermione, tandis qu'Harry se retrouva avec Théo. Alors que Neville se mettait à paniquer face à ce changement, Harry le rassura rapidement en lui signifiant qu'Hermione était probablement meilleur que lui dans l'art de confection des potions, et que de toute façon leurs chaudrons seraient quand même à côté.

Ainsi, ils frôlèrent certes quelques explosions, mais Hermione sut rassurer Neville et le garder concentré sur sa tâche, tandis qu'Harry lui murmurait quelques conseils et encouragements. Finalement, Hermione et Neville, de même qu'Harry et Théo, parvinrent à concocter un remède contre les furoncles assez satisfaisant. Ron et Jim, eux, furent moins chanceux, leur potion résultant en un amas noire qui fit fondre leur fond de chaudron. A la fin du cours, et alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie, Harry demanda à Hermione, Neville et Ron de le devancer.

Quand tout le monde fut sortit, Snape leva le regard de ses notes en notant qu'Harry n'était pas encore partit.

«Le cours est finit Mr Potter.»

«Je sais bien professeur. Mais j'aimerai profiter de cette opportunité pour discuter avec vous de… certains sujets. Je peux revenir à un autre moment si cela vous conviens mieux. Mais je pense qu'il est primordial qu'on mette les choses à plat au lieu de les laisser… empirer.»

Snape renifla avec mépris. «J'avais raison. Vous êtes tout aussi arrogant que votre père et votre frère.»

«Pas du tout. Avant l'été dernier, je ne savais littéralement pas que James Potter était toujours vivant ou même que j'avais un frère. Et depuis, je n'ai rien appris sur eux qui m'ait donné l'envie de leur accorder le moindre respect. J'ai compris, suite à ce qu'il m'a raconté durant nos brèves conversations, qu'il vous avait harcelé quand vous étiez à l'école ensemble. Et je peux voir qu'il a élevé Jim à être aussi arrogant que lui. Mais il ne m'a pas éduqué. Et je ne veux pas passer les sept prochaines années à me battre contre mon directeur de maison juste parce qu'ilpenseêtre dans son bon droit après ce que mon père lui a fait subir.»

«Je nepenserien de la sorte Potter!» cracha l'homme en noir, «Jesaisque j'ai des raisons de le haïr.»

«Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, vous ne savez rien du tout.» Répondit calmement Harry.

«Vous avez intérêt à me donner une bonne explication...» Gronda Snap

«La Chasse au Harry»

Snape cligna des yeux, confus devant l'étrange expression. «Pardon?»

«La Chasse au Harry. Il s'agit d'un jeu que mon cousin et ses amis ont inventé. Ils comptaient jusqu'à dix pour me laisser de l'avance avant de me chasser. Et s'ils m'attrapaient, ils me frappaient jusqu'à ce que je tombe à terre ou qu'ils commencent à s'ennuyer. Ils ont commencé à jouer à ce jeu quand j'avais six ans.»

Voyant que Snape ne disait rien, Harry poursuivit.

«Durant l'été, ils inventaient même des dérivés au jeu. La tante de Dudley, Marge, nous rendait souvent visite. Elle est éleveuse de chiens et venait toujours accompagnée d'un Pit-bull nommé Ripper. Alors au lieu de me chasser eux même, ils envoyaient le chien à leur place. J'ai encore une marque de morsure de quand j'avais sept ans et qu'il m'avait rattraper parce que je n'étais pas assez grand pour pouvoir escalader les arbres. Depuis mes quatre ans, j'ai cuisiné pour les Dursley, j'ai fais le ménage pour eux et j'ai jardiné pour eux. Parfois ils faisaient exprés de salir le sol, parce que j'avais terminé toutes mes corvés et qu'ils avaient pas envis que j'ai du temps libre. La nuit ils me faisaient dormir dans un placard. Mon dossier médicale comprend, entre autres, un bras cassé, une fracture de la clavicule et au moins quatre côtes cassées. Avant qu'ils ne m'inscrivent à l'école primaire à l'âge de six ans, je pensais litteralement que mon nom était "monstre" parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia m'ont expliqué, la nuit précédant mon premier jour d'école, que d'autres personnes allaient m'appeler "Harry Potter", et que je ne devais pas m'en montrer surpris, mais que dans leur maison, je ne devais pas m'attendre à être appelé par autre chose que "monstre" ou "garçon". Et d'aussi loin que je me rappel, tout ça m'est arrivé parce que James Potter, Lily Potter et Albus Dumbledore ont pensé que me garder près d'eux n'était pas très pratique parce que cela nuisait à l'imense tâche qu'était l'éducation du Survivant. Tâche visiblement réussie quand on voit le merveilleux spécimen qu'il est devenu." Finit-il sarcastiquement.

Harry se leva et remis son sac sur ses épaules. "je ne vous ai pas raconté tout ça pour vous attendrir et encore moins parce que j'esperais obtenir votre aide. Je n'ai jamais rencontrer un adulte qui m'ait volontairement aidé pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais je veux que vous compreniez quelque chose: Vous. N'avez. Aucune. Idée. de ce dont vous parlez. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'haïr James Potter" Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir, "Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine professeur."

"Potter!" Le garçon se reourna. Snape hésita un instant avant de répondre dans un reniflement dédaigneux, "Votre coupe de cheveux est riddicule. On dirait un petit Gryffondor feignant qui vient tout juste de sortir du lit. Réctifiez moi ça avant d'embarasser d'avantage votre maison."

Harry acquiesça séchement avant de reprendre son chemin. Snape lui, fixa la porte un long moment avant de murmurer "Oh Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?"

Plus tard, alors qu'Harry déjeunait tranquillement, Hedwige traversa le plafond de la grande salle attérissant à ses côtés, une enveloppe, à l'air officiel, entre ses serres. Harry l'ouvrit prestement et sorti plusieurs parchemins qu'il commença à lire immédiatement, tout en mangeant son sandwich d'un air abscent.

"Qu'est ce que c'est Potter" Questionna Draco

"De la paprasse que ma envoyé mon avocat. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je te pris de me rappeler d'envoyer une note de remerciement à tes parents. Ils m'ont été d'un grand secours."

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Draco avant de se tourner vers les Gryffondors qui venaient d'arriver pour un déjeuné, plutôt tardif. Les uns discutaient tranquillement tandis que les autres semblaient contrariés, et le plus jeune des belettes abordait un air absolument meurtrier. De l'autre côté, le plus âgé (et le plus ennuyeux surtout) des frères Weasley semblait tout aussi en colère, bien que sa colère semblait plutôt portée sur ses jeunes frères. C'est à ce moment que Draco remarqua que Jim n'était pas avec le reste des Gryffondor. Reportant son attention sur la table des professeurs, il nota l'arrivée tardive de Snape. L'homme semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur et ni Dumbledore, McGonagall ou encore Lily Potter n'étaient présents.

Draco fit remarquer leur abscence à Harry qui se contenta en réponse d'hausser un sourcil tout en disant, "Intéressant."

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose intéressante Potter." Lui dit un troisième années qu'il connaissait à peine. "J'ai entendu dire que ton père était arrivé au château juste avant le déjeuné et que tout les Potters étaient réunis ensemble en ce moment même... Enfin sauf toi bien sur." Continua-t-il en éclatant grossièrement de rire tandis qu'Harry fronçait des souricils devant la libre utilisation du mot "Père". Soudain, il se redressa, une lueure vive dançant dans son regard.

"James Potter est ici ? Où est-il ?" Demanda-t-il excité

"Après le show qu'à fait son fils - son autre fils - en cours de potion, j'imagine qu'il doit être dans le bureau du directeur à l'heure qu'il est. McGonagall, le Professeur Potter et Junior sont certainement avec lui." Fit Draco, " En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec les Potter, et après ce qu'il s'est passé Lundi, je ne penses pas qu'il veuille avoir à faire à toi non plus."

Harry recommença à passer au crible les documents que lui avait envoyé son avocat, avant de se saisir d'un petit parchemin scellé gris qu'il mit dans sa poche. Ceci fait, il engouffra le reste de ses affaires dans son sac avant de dire, "Ce qu'il veux est sans importance, Mr. Malfoy. Tout ce qui importe, est ce qu'il mérite. Une guerre totale, tu te souviens ?

Ceci dit, Harry se jeta en courant hors de la grande salle, en direction de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Une fois arrivé, il repris son souffle avant de s'assoir à même le sol et d'attendre tranquillement. Près de quize minutes plus tard, la gargouille pivota faisant place aux Potter aux grand complet. Dès qu'il vit Harry, le visage de James se durçit, tandis que Jim le dardait de regards sombres.

"Qu'est ce qe tu veux ? " Siffla Jim

"Rien qui ne vienne de ta part, Petit Frère." Murmurra Harry en réponse tout en sortant le petit parchemin gris avant de le tendre à son père. Ce dernier le lui arracha des mains et le déroula prestement avant que ses yeux ne s'écquarquilent à sa lecture.

"Tu as lancer une procédure ... d'injonction ?! Nous empêchant Lily et moi d'interférer dans tes études ou dans ton héritage ? Ou même ne serais-ce que de te parler sans la présence de ton directeur de maison ? Sans la présence de Snivellus ?! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça espéce de petit batard ? "

"James !" L'intérrompit Lily d'une voix rageuse.

"Tu devrais l'écouter Père. Après tout, en faisant cette remarque, tu viens également de l'insulter, elle et ton autre fils. Tu sais, j'avais songé à donner ça à Mère et t'envoyer une copie par hibou, mais avoir l'opportunité de voir ta réaction en direct est mille fois plus satisfaisant."

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir accomplir quoique ce soit avec ce petit tour de passe-passe? " Répondit James, "Dans le cas où tu l'aurais oublier, Dumbledore est chef du Mangenagot ! Il ne laissera jamais passer ça ! "

"Oh, je n'ai rien oublier du tout ! En brisant le sceau et en lisant le titre, tu viens d'alérter mon avocat que la procédure à officielement été lancée. Au momement même où l'on parle, il est entrain de déposer une requête pour forcer Dumbledore à se récuser de n'importe quelle action judiciaire concernant notre famille pour cause de conflit d'intérêt. Après tout Père, tu m'as toi-même avoué que c'était son idée de m'envoyer vivre chez les Dursley pendant dix ans."

"Harry" l'intérompit Lily, "Je sais que tu es contrarié à propos de ça, et je ne te le reproche pas. Mais est-ce-que ceci n'est pas un petit peu extrême? "

"Oh, Bonjour Mère. C'est très aimable à toi de nous faire entendre le son de ta voix. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, ceci est loin d'être extrême. Menacer devant quelques centaines de personnes de briser ma baguette est un peu extrême. Promettre de me renvoyé me faire battre chez les Dursley, ta famille de tarés, avant de me déshérité est un peu extrême. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été réparti dans une maison que mon père n'aime pas ? Cette même maison dont est issus Refus Scrimgeour, son supérieur hiérarchique? Là on peut parler d'extrême ! Ceci ... ceci est juste une manifestation de mon sens de l'autopréservation." Dit-il avant de se détourner et de s'en aller tranquillement. Quelques pas plus loin et il leur fit face une dernière fois avant de dire d'une voix joyeuse, "Profitez de votre Weekend les Potter. Je sais que le mien sera excellent !"


	8. HP&POS 8: Meanwhile, In the Lion's Den

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Meanwhile, In the Lion's Den (Pendant ce temps, dans l'antre des Lions)**_

Laissant derrière lui des Potters bouche bée, Harry se précipita vers la bibliothèque où Hermione l'avait invité, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à rejoindre son groupe de travail. Quelques autres Gryffondors, dont Neville, étaient également présents et entourait la jeune fille tel une cour de loyaux sujets. Sur son chemin, Harry croisât Théo, à qui il proposa de se joindre au groupe. Théo jeta un regard vers la table (son regard croisant celui d'Hermione), avant de murmurer un « non » rapide en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Secouant la tête, Harry se dirigea vers la table d'Hermione, et se présenta aux autres Gryffondors : Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown et Dean Thomas. « Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde. Je pensais que nous ne serions que tout les trois. »

« Disons que la côte de popularité d'Hermione à connue une forte hausse ces dernières heures, » Répondit Parvati avec un sourire suffisant.

« Oh je t'en pris ! » Répliqua Hermione en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Maintenant que l'adrénaline est redescendue, je me sens plus embarrassée qu'autre chose ! »

« Tu n'a pas à l'être ! » lui répondit Neville. « Tu as été incroyable ! C'est à ça que doit ressembler le courage des Gryffondors, et non pas… _à se comporter comme un abrutit finit_. » Les autres Gryffondor éclatèrent de rires avant de se faire sèchement rappeler à l'ordre par Madame Pince.

« Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé avec Jim en potion ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, ça c'était juste le commencement. Tu sais Harry, un jour j'emprunterais la pensine de ma grand-mère juste pour que tu puisses avoir l'occasion de visionner ce souvenir… parce que je peux t'assurer que moi, je compte le chérir à jamais ! » Fit Neville, « mais laisse moi te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé… »

_Trois heures plutôt …_

Après la manière tragique dont s'était achevé leur premier cour de Potion, les Premières années de Gryffondor regagnèrent leur tour avec des sentiments mitigés. Pour Jim Potter, l'émotion qui dominait était très certainement la colère.

« Granger ! » Beuglât-il aussitôt qu'il eut fait de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. « Les Gryffondor sont supposés se soutenir entre eux ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me traiter d'abrutit devant tout la classe ? Et devant Snivellus en plus ! »

« Oh, je suis désolée Potter, » Répondit elle d'un ton mielleux. « Je ne suis qu'une humble née-moldus encore en admiration devant les merveilles du monde magique. Et quand je vois un Abrutit Fini, magiquement déguisé en étudiant de Poudlard, JE NE PEUX M'EMPECHER DE FAIRE PARTAGER MA DECOUVERTE ! »

« Espèce de petite… ! De toute façon, de quoi tu te mêle ? C'est juste des points ! Tout le monde ici s'en contrefiche, excepté madame miss-je-sais-tout ! »

Hermione plissât des yeux dangereusement avant de dégainer sa baguette. Surpris, Jim tâtât ses poches en quête de la sienne, mais la jeune fille lui tourna le dos avant de monter l'escalier principal menant aux dortoirs. Là elle pointât sa baguette vers chacun des escaliers menant aux différents étages, et à l'étonnement de tous, tira une série de bruyants feux d'artifice, avant de s'écrier « TOUT LES PREFETS SONT DEMANDES DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE POUR UNE REUNION D'URGENCE ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une douzaine de lions plus âgés, y compris les six préfets, se déversèrent dans la salle commune, où une se tenait une Hermione Granger en rage. Debout sur une table basse, elle était entourée par l'ensemble des premières années qui la regardaient ahurit. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette fermement en main, et avait l'air prête à se jeter dans la mêlé.

Ralph McMillan, le préfet de septième année fut le premier à prendre la parole. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce BORDEL ?! Qui à demandé une réunion de préfets ?! »

« C'est moi, » Répondit Hermione d'une voix calme. « Vous nous avez dit que si nous avions la moindre question, on devait venir vous voir ! Et bien il se trouve que j'ai une question, et que j'aimerais qu'on y réponde tout de suite ! »

« Est-ce-que tu es devenu complètement **cinglée** ?! » s'exclama Ralph avant de se faire interrompre par une de ses camarades préfet, Emily Rossen, qui le retint par l'avant bras avant de dire.

« Doucement Ralph. Laisses-moi faire. Miss Granger, euh… Hermione. Visiblement, il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. Et si tu baissais ta baguette et que tu descendais de cette table pour que nous puissions en parler tranquillement ? »

« Pas avant d'avoir posé ma question. »

Emily pris une profonde inspiration avant de dire, « Très bien. Quelle est ta question ? »

« La coupe des quatre maisons. Est-ce-que c'est quelque chose dont la maison Gryffondor se préoccupe réellement ? Quelque chose qu'on souhaite réellement gagner ? Ou bien est ce que c'est juste une grosse blague dont seul les « je-sais-tout » se soucient ? Quelque chose qu'on devrait juste prendre à la légère quand le premier idiot venu nous fait perdre des douzaines de points en une fois ? Parce que si c'est ça, je peux vous promettre que moi aussi je peux arrêter de m'en occuper ! Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi de passer mes BUSE si je n'ai pas à trainer un tas de **poids morts** derrière moi ! »

Hermione avait le regard fixé sur Jim et Ron, mais Percy Weasley qui avait raté l'échange se tourna en furie vers ses frères jumeaux en disant, « Par Merlin, qu'avez-vous encore fait bande d'idiots ? »

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les jumeaux levèrent les mains en l'air faisant mine de se rendre.

« Ce n'était pas nous, oh Parfait Préfet Percy. »

« On n'a perdu aucun point… pour l'instant. »

« On n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de mémorable. »

« Je veux dire, on a bien volé un siège de toilette, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque ait remarqué ça. »

« On avait remarqué. » Dirent Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet d'une même voix et avec un mécontentement évident.

« Ce n'était pas les jumeaux Percy. On parle de Jim. » Dit Neville en interrompant la discussion

« Oh, merci beaucoup, _traitre_, » claqua Jim

Hermione descendit de la table et marcha en direction des préfets confus. « Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour vos promotions, mais pour les premières années, ça a pris à Neville, Parvati, Lavender et moi-même une semaine pour gagner les vingt points que Jim nous a coûté lors de sa première journée ici. »

Ralph se racla la gorge d'un air gêné. « Oui, bon, c'est vrai que Potter a mal commencé, mais espérons que ça lui a donné matière à réfléchir et qu'il ne va pas recomm… »

« Jim vient de nous faire perdre trente cinq points en potion. » L'interrompit-elle calmement

Un silence tendu se fit dans la salle commune tandis que les six préfets dardaient le Survivant de regards incrédules. Ce dernier déglutit face à l'attention dont il faisait soudainement l'objet. Attention qui pour une fois, ne lui était clairement pas favorable. Puis, soudain, la salle éclata en murmures désapprobateurs. Les jumeaux étaient certes incorrigibles, mais une perte de trente cinq points était ce qu'ils perdaient en une semaine, et non en un seul cours. Cela représentait presque la moitié des points gagné par l'ensemble de la maison pour cette première semaine de cours.

« Trente cinq point … en un cours, » Reprit Emily faiblement.

« En fait, » Répliqua Neville d'une voix fatiguée, « Trente cinq points en moins d'une minute. »

« … _**COMMENT**_ ?! » S'écria un autre préfet.

Lavender se décida à prendre les devant. Elle avait été très fière des deux points qu'elle avait gagné en Sortilège la veille. Le fait que non seulement Hermione s'en soit souvenue, mais qu'elle les considère tout aussi important que la douzaine de points que la née-moldus avait gagné, fit monter en elle une bouffée d'affection pour la jeune fille. « Et bien premièrement, il s'est moqué de l'accoutrement du Professeur Snape en pleine figure avant de faire tout un discours sur comment son père et le professeur Snape se haïssait, et que son père lui avait quasiment dit qu'il était normal qu'il manque de respect au professeur Snape. Et là, il l'a appelé 'Snivellus'. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

« Et bien, » Reprit Hermione, « Il était également évident que Jim n'avait pas travaillé les lectures pré-requises, mais à côté de tout le reste cela semble presque… sans importance. »

« Bien évidement, » acquiesça Neville, « Je suis sûr qu'il aurait continué encore longtemps et qu'il aurait perdu encore plus de points si tu ne l'avais pas fait taire. » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers les préfets. « Chose pour laquelle elle nous a fait regagner cinq point d'ailleurs. »

Ralph écarta ces paroles d'un geste de main avant de se tourner vers Jim. « Pourquoi… au nom de Merlin, pourquoi insulterais-tu un professeur durant ton premier jour de classe ? »

Jim se crispa en regardant autour de lui. Il était consterné et en colère de voir que l'ensemble de sa maison soit contre lui. « Parce que je n'ai pas à supporter le comportement abusif de quelqu'un qui en avait après ma famille avant même que je sois né. Je ne devrais pas avoir à me sentir embarrassé de ne pouvoir répondre à de sombres questions dont aucun première année ne connait les réponses. »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Levez la main s'il vous plaît. Est-ce qu'il y a ici un autre première année qui ne connaissait la réponse à _aucune_ des questions du professeur Snape ? »

« Je savais la réponse pour les trois. »

« J'en avais deux, mais je ne savais pas pour le bézoard. »

« Vraiment ? C'était pourtant marqué en gras dans les notes de bas de page, en page 3. »

« Ah, merde ! J'oublie toujours de lire les bas de pages. »

Outre Ron, il apparu que l'ensemble des Gryffondor de première année connaissaient la réponse à au moins une des questions du professeur Snape. Voyant ça, Jim ne pût retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

« FERMEZ-LA TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS A ME TRAITER COMME ÇA ! JE SUIS… »

« Le survivant ! Oui, on sait, » l'interrompit Hermione, « Harry avait raison à ton sujet. Tu penses réellement que le règlement ne s'applique pas à ta petite personne. »

Jim clignât rapidement des yeux. Hermione se sentit presque mal de le voir comme ça au bord des larmes. Presque.

« J'ai vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ca veut dire quelque chose ! »

Hermione fit un pas en avant, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Comment ? » demandât-elle d'une voix neutre.

« C-Comment ça ? »

« Comment as-tu vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui ? J'ai lu quelques bouquins sur la dernière guerre. Ils disaient juste que Tu-Sais-Qui s'est infiltré dans votre maison, a stupéfixé tes parents avant d'essayer d'utiliser le sort de la mort sur toi. C'est là qu'on ne sait comment, tu l'aurais 'vaincu'. Comment as-tu fais ça ? »

Jim se contenta de la regarder, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » continuât-elle. « Tu es devenu internationalement connu et aimé de tous pour quelque chose qui s'est passé quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, et tu n'a aucune idée de comment les choses se sont réellement passées. Pour ce que l'on sait, ça aurait pût n'être qu'un simple couac magique, mais tu t'attends à ce qu'on te traite comme un monarque à cause de ça. » elle secouât la tête avant de se détourné vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Arrivée au sommet, elle se tourna soudain en souriant.

« Tu sais, je viens d'avoir une idée amusante ! Ne serait-ce pas drôle, si pendant tous ce temps c'était Harry qui avait détruit Tu-Sais-Qui en réalité ? Et la raison pour laquelle tes parents l'aurait envoyé vivre chez votre famille moldus serait qu'ils voulaient le protéger tout en te mettant en avant, faisant de toi une célébrité, tout cela pour cacher le fait qu'Harry soit en vérité, le vrai Survivant ? »

Alors qu'elle parlait, le visage de Jim se tordit en masque de haine, et dans un grondement vicieux, il sortit sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse jeter le moindre sort, deux Gryffondor le retinrent fermement, ce qui ne l'empêchât pas de crier en rage, « **LA FERMES ! FERME TA SALE BOUCHE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE** ! »

Quelques halètements raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Neville fit inconsciemment un pas en direction de Jim, comme s'il voulait lui mettre une droite, mais Hermione l'appela d'une voix ferme ce qui le fit s'arrêter net. Son poing ne se décrispa pas pour autant. « Une sang-de-bourbe Potter ? » Reprit Hermione. « Je me demande ce que répondrait ta mère à ça. Peut-être devrait-on le lui demander. » Elle regarda en direction de l'entrée de la salle commune, l'ensemble de ses camarades suivant son regard vers l'opposé de la pièce… où se tenait les Professeurs Potter et McGonagall complètement abasourdit par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Ma-Maman ? » Demanda Jim

« _Pas. Un. Mot_. Viens ici. Tout de suite. » La voix de Lily n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de suinter d'une intensité effrayante. Lentement, Jim se rapprocha de sa mère, essuyant d'un revers de manche son nez. Elle plaça fermement une main autour des épaules du garçon avant de le guider vers la sortie. Après leur départ, McGonagall soupira doucement en se tournant vers ses lions.

« Je ne retirerais pas de point supplémentaire après ce que je viens de voir. Mr. Potter sera en détention avec moi la semaine prochaine. Miss Granger ? De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui que vous tenez tête à l'une des figures les plus célèbres et vénérées de notre société et que vous le repreniez sur sa conduite désastreuse. Cela fait donc deux fois que vous faites ce qui est juste sans céder à la facilité. Le Professeur Snape vous a déjà accordé cinq points pour votre première intervention, et j'en fais de même pour cette deuxième. »

McGonagall balaya la pièce de son regard. « Je ne sais pas ce que chacun d'entre vous pense, mais, pour ma part, je souhaite réellement gagner la Coupe des quatre maison. Cela me ferait beaucoup de peine de voir qu'un de mes lions n'a pas la fierté nécessaire pour s'appliquer à la tâche. Mais bien que je ne puisse vous obliger à vous impliquer, je peux vous rendre la vie très difficile si je vous vois saper les efforts des autres. Dès lors, à partir d'aujourd'hui, toute perte de points individuelle excédent les cinq points en une journée sera accompagnée d'une détention, et il en sera de même pour toute déduction de points causée par défiance volontaire, ou par un manque de respect quelconque envers un des Professeur de cette école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » La foule réprimandée approuva d'un murmure générale. « Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. »

_Trois heures et dix minutes plus tard…_

Harry fixa Hermione bouche bée tandis que Neville finissait de lui raconter son récit. Pas étonnant que Jim ait semblé si déprimé en quittant le bureau directoriale. « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop présomptueux de ma part Hermione, mais veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Bas les pattes Potter ! » Répondit Neville d'une voix moqueuse, « Je l'ai vue en premier. »

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	9. HP&POS 9: Study Sessions

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartienneny à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Study Sessions (Sessions d'étude)**_

_Harry fixa Hermione bouche bée tandis que Neville finissait de lui raconter son récit. Pas étonnant que Jim ait semblé si déprimé en quittant le bureau directoriale. « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop présomptueux de ma part Hermione, mais veux-tu m'épouser ? » _

_« Bas les pattes Potter ? » Répondit Neville d'une voix moqueuse, « Je l'ai vue en premier. » _

Harry, Neville et les autres éclatèrent de rire sous les rougissements d'Hermione qui ne se départit pour autant pas de son sourire. Suite à cela, ils se remirent tranquillement au travail. Pendant les trente premières minutes, Hermione repassa en revue les devoirs de Métamorphose. Tout le monde avait été impressionné lorsqu'elle avait réussit à transformer son allumette en aiguille le premier jour. Mais quand elle leur expliqua son processus de réflexion et la manière dont elle l'avait appliqué aux méthodes de McGonagall, plusieurs de ses camarades arrivèrent au même résultat. Ainsi, Harry réussit à métamorphoser son allumette aussi bien qu'Hermione, et ce, en seulement quelques minutes d'effort, tandis que les autres, Neville mis à part, firent des progrès significatifs. Le garçon fut légèrement abattu par cela, bien qu'Hermione lui ait assuré que ses mouvements de baguette étaient corrects. Il ne réussit pourtant qu'à teinter son allumette d'une légère couleur argenté.

Ravalant sa frustration, Neville reprit la suite de leur session d'étude en répondant aux questions de Botanique avec facilité. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry qui était apparemment le seul à parvenir à décrypter les bégaiements de Quirell, et à les transformer en quelque chose de compréhensible. Harry et Hermione couvrirent les questions de Sortilèges ensemble. Enfin et à la grande surprise d'Harry, ce fut Lavender Brown qui mena la discussion sur les Potion.

Visiblement, malgré sa personnalité superficielle, elle descendait d'une longue lignée de Maitre Potioniste, et sa famille détenait les brevets de plusieurs potions cosmétiques ainsi que de précieuses entreprises européennes et quelques produits capillaires asiatique appelés Sleekeazy (1). Se remémorant les dernières paroles de Snape le matin même, Harry se résolu à lui demander conseil à sujet plus tard.

Après deux heures d'étude intensives, le groupe se sépara, mais tous semblaient intéressés à continuer leurs sessions chaque Mardi et Vendredi. Harry, Neville et Hermione décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps pour discuter après que les autres soient partis.

« Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, » Dit Hermione. « Pensez-vous que ce groupe soit suffisant ou est-ce qu'on devrait essayer d'intégrer d'autres personnes ? »

« Je pense qu'on pourrait s'élargir un peu plus, si on intègre les bonnes personnes, » répondit Harry. « Anthony Goldstein est bon en Astronomie. Apparemment, son père est Professeur d'Astronomie dans le monde moldus. Il y a aussi un Poufsouffle, Justin Finch-Fletchley qui est fasciné par l'histoire du monde magique et qui réussit même à rester éveillé durant les classes de Binns. Personnellement, j'aimerais aussi intégrer Susan Bonnes, mais plus pour des raisons politiques qu'autre chose. Ne vous sentez donc pas obligé d'accepter juste pour satisfaire mon côté Serpentard intéressé. »

Neville roula des yeux. « Pas d'autres Serpentards alors ? Je pense que je devrais donc te poser la question suivante: est-ce-que ça ne va pas te pose de problème d'étudier avec nous ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis l'Héritier Présumé d'une Maison importante. J'entretiens une merveilleuse relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus antagoniste avec le Survivant. Et je me suis appliqué à bâtir une réputation de solitaire excentrique. Ça ne devrait donc pas poser de problèmes. Dans tout les cas, ça me semble peu probable que d'autres Serpentards veuillent se joindre à nous. Du moins, pas avant qu'on ait commencé à les devancer sérieusement en classe. »

Hermione hésita avant de demander. « Est… est-ce que c'est… parce que c'est ... une... une sang-de-bourbe qui dirige le groupe ? »

Harry soupira. « Et bien… bien que je n'utiliserais pas ce terme, je pense en effet que c'est à cause de ça. Il n'y a aucun né-moldus à Serpentard, à moins qu'un des sang-mêlé n'ait réussit à monter un bluff incroyable. En fait, à part moi, il y a deux autres sangs-mêlés dans notre année – Davis et Bulstrode - et un seul sang-pur dont la famille n'a jamais été mêlée à Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux prenne le risque de se mettre à dos les sangs-purs plus âgés, dont la plus part sont d'ailleurs ouvertement bigots. Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, oui, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson vont probablement t'insulter de sang-de-bourbe en pleine face s'il n'y a aucun professeur au tour pour les refreiner. Pour ce qui est de Crabbe et Goyle, ils ne quittent jamais Malfoy et vont probablement suivre son exemple. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai encore aucune idée de qui est Zabini. Il se contente de papillonner dans tous les cercles tel une espèce de ninja. »

« C'est quoi un ninja ? » Demanda Neville d'une voix perplexe.

Harry commença à répondre avant de s'arrêter brusquement, tout aussi perplexe. « Tu sais quoi, c'est assez drôle parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment expliquer ce qu'est un ninja à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu de films ou de séries moldus ! On va donc juste dire que c'est une personne très mystérieuse et sournoise et en rester là. »

« Et Nott ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je t'ai vu lui parler avant de nous rejoindre. Quand il m'a regardé, il ne m'a pas semblé … haineux. Il avait l'air plutôt triste à vrai dire. »

« Théo est un cas… à part. J'y travail encore. » Il hésita un moment avant de reprendre, « Je ne veux pas lancer de rumeurs infondées, donc j'apprécierais que vous gardiez cela pour vous, mais… j'ai bien peur que si le père de Théo apprenne qu'il a commencé à trainer avec des né-moldus et des 'traitres à leurs sangs' » Fit Harry en mimant des guillemets, « il se pourrait bien qu'il subisse quelques … répercutions physiques. »

Neville secoua la tête d'un air navré, tandis qu'Hermione laissa échapper un halètement. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je pensais que les Héritiers des familles sangs-purs étaient protégés contre ce genre de choses. »

« Les Héritiers _Présumés_ Hermione, » Corrigea Neville. « Et Nott à un grand frère à Dumstrang. Ce qui signifie que Théo n'est pas l'Héritier Présumé, et qu'il ne peut donc être protégé de son père. Je le comprends. » Le garçon hésita un air peiné sur le visage. « Je n'ai jamais rien dis à personne, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, mon grand oncle Algie a... en quelque sorte… essayé de me tuer. Par deux fois. »

Harry sentit ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites face à cette révélation, tandis qu'Hermione pris un air concerné. « Tu as dis au Festin de Bienvenue que quand tu avais huit ans, ton oncle t'avais accidentellement jeté par la fenêtre et que tu avais atterri en rebondissant. » Dit-elle.

« Ouais, » Répondit-il d'une vois quelque peu amère. « Et avant ça, il y a eu cette fois où il m'avait 'accidentellement' balancé de Blackpool Pier (2). Je me suis presque noyé ce jour là, avant qu'il ne me repêche. Officieusement, tout le monde a compris qu'il essayait de me faire peur pour que je fasse de la magie accidentelle. J'ai raconté cette histoire au Festin parce que tout le monde racontait des histoires amusantes sur la manière dont ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient des sorciers, et j'étais tellement nerveux que j'ai raconté la seule histoire que j'avais en stock. Mais je me suis toujours posé des questions, parce que si j'étais vraiment mort ce jour là, oncle Algie serait passé de régent temporaire jusqu'à mes quinze ans, à héritier des Longbottom en une fraction de seconde. »

« Et personne n'a songé à le poursuivre en justice pour tentative de meurtre ? » Demanda Harry

« Et qu'y-aurait-il à poursuivre ? C'est quasi-légal de mettre délibérément en danger un enfant d'une famille siégeant au Mangenmagot dans le but de provoquer de la magie accidentelle, dans le cas où le dit enfant n'aurait encore montré aucun signe de magie et qu'il ait plus de quatre ans. » Il hésita une seconde avant de reprendre. « Parfois, je me demande si c'est pour ça que ma magie est si faible. Mes parents étaient tous les deux de puissants sorciers, mais je n'ai quasiment jamais fait de magie accidentelle, et … et bien je rencontre des difficultés dans toutes les classes où une baguette est nécessaire. Et je me demande si je n'ai pas subi une sorte de traumatisme lié à ce qu'il m'a fait et qui bloque mon développement magique. »

« C'est horrible ! » S'exclama Hermione, s'attirant par la même occasion un sifflement furieux de Madame Pince. « Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que je suis entrée dans une société où il est acceptable de mettre des enfants en danger juste pour voir s'ils sont magique ? C'est barbare ! »

« Pour être tout à fait juste, il y a bien un service de Protection des Enfants Sorciers au Ministère, et qui s'occupe de gérer tout ce qui est en relation avec la santé et le bienêtre des nés-moldus, sangs-mêlés et même quelques sangs-purs venant de familles moins importantes. C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien dans la loi qui permette de remettre en question le traitement subi par les enfants issues de familles siégeant au Mangenmagot, et qui ne sont pas encore reconnu comme étant des Héritiers Présumé, ce qui était mon cas jusqu'à ce que ma magie me sauve de tout cela. De ce que je peux dire, j'étais un cas appart puisqu'apparemment, la plus part des enfants sorciers montrent des signes de magie durant leurs petites enfances. Bref, tout ça pour dire que notre système politique dépends du fait qu'il faille faire en sorte de garder occupé autant de sièges que possible, spécialement dans le cas d'un Ancien et Noble siège. D'aussi loin que la justice est concernée, si j'avais été un cracmol, il aurait mieux valu pour moi de mourir jeune pour que le siège des Longbottom puisse rapidement être récupéré par un sorcier. Franchement, en tant que née-moldue, tu bénéficie d'une meilleure protection que Théodore Nott par exemple. Il pourrait parfaitement se retrouver à la rue dès demain ou pire, faire face au courroux de son père. »

« J'espère que tu comprends un peux mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai étudié tous ces trucs comme un malade Hermione, » fit Harry. « En me laissant chez les Dursley sans se préoccuper de mon sort, les Potter et le directeur ont violé plusieurs lois centenaires. » Reprit-il avant de se tourner vers Neville. « Et sans vouloir changer de sujet, mais tu as l'air plutôt bien informé de ce qui se passe avec Théo. »

« Disons plutôt que je peux émettre quelques suppositions éclairées. » Neville jeta un coup d'œil au alentour vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes avant de poursuivre, « L'été dernier, ma Grand-mère m'a fait étudier les dossiers qu'elle avait sur toutes les personnes que je serais amené à fréquenter à Poudlard, et dont les parents sont connus ou suspectés d'être des Mangemorts. Elle a quelques rancunes personnelles à l'encontre des Malfoy pour ce qu'ont fait subir les Lestrange à mes parents, mais en dépit de tout ce qu'il a pu faire, Lucius Malfoy est loin d'être le pire. Il a été accusé de corruption, et de soutient financier envers un groupement terroriste et quelques autres délits à l'encontre de moldus. S'il a bien pris la marque de son propre chef et non sous l'influence de l'Imperium alors ça signifie qu'il a tué au moins un Moldu, mais bien évidement c'est quasi-impossible à prouver. C'est un snob bigot et arrogant, mais comparé à la plus part des Mangemort suspectés, il reste plutôt inoffensif. »

Neville se pencha en continuant d'une voix intense. « D'un autre côté, Tiberius Nott a été accusé de tout ça, en plus d'avoir tuer une douzaine de nés-moldus et Merlin sait combien de moldus. Les meurtres étaient généralement extrêmement violents. Grand-mère la traité de psychopathe et m'a dit qu'il s'agissait probablement du pire Mangemort à avoir réussit à échapper à Azkaban. »

« Comment a-t-il réussit à y échapper, s'il est aussi dangereux? » murmura Hermione étonnée.

« Tu peux remercier Sirius Black. Les retranscriptions de son procès son encore sous scellé, mais selon les informations qui ont été publiées dans la presse, il a confessé avoir soumit deux douzaine de membres du Mangenmagot à l'Imperium pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui, y compris Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson… et Nott. Il les a tous innocenté bien qu'ils portent la marque des ténèbres. Grand-mère pense que Black savait qu'il était foutu, et qu'il a donc décidé de prendre pour tous les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été pris la main dans le sac. »

« Est-ce qu'il est possible de voir ces comptes rendus de presse ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione pointa du doigt l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, à l'étage supérieur. « Ils sauvegardent des copies reliées de la Gazette. Il y en a qui remontent à des décennies. »

Harry hocha de a tête. Ce ne ferra qu'une chose supplémentaire à ajouter à ses études qui comprenaient déjà son travail scolaire, l'étude des lois du Mangenmagot, et la généalogie sorcière. « Tu sais Neville, si tu es vraiment inquiet d'avoir subi une espèce de traumatisme durant ton enfance, et qui pourrait freiner ton développement magique, tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfrey. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui peut être rectifié. Je lui ai déjà parlé de ma taille, - les Dursley n'étaient pas vraiment généreux avec la nourriture, du moins pas avec moi – et les potions de nutrition qu'elle m'a donné sont supposées me faire rattraper mon retard de croissance en un an ou deux. »

« J'y … penserais. Merci. »

Le trio continua à discuter un moment avant de se séparer. Neville et Hermione prirent le chemin de leurs dortoirs tandis qu'Harry décida d'étudier les reliures de la Gazette en commençant par le volume de l'année 1981. Les résultats ne furent pas très concluants. La disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui était bien en première page du 1er Novembre 1981, et deux jours plus tard, le journal en attribuait le mérite à « _Jim Potter, le Survivant_ », et ce bien qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin de sa miraculeuse éviction du sortilège de la mort. Néanmoins, tout le monde avait juste … accepté le fait que Voldemort ait tenté de le tuer et qu'étrangement, Jim avait réussit à retourner le sort contre lui, n'en gardant qu'une cicatrice au front. Harry se demanda paresseusement si le sortilège avait pu laisser quelques traces maléfique du seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui expliquerait le comportement d'abrutit de Jim, avant de laisser tomber l'idée. Voldemort était peut être le mal incarné, mais il était certainement bien plus intelligent et mois arrogant que le Survivant. Harry ne fut même pas surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune mention de son nom ou même de son existence dans l'article.

Le traitre Sirius Black fut arrêté le 3 Novembre 1981 par James Potter en personne. Il fut jugé lors d'un procès secret en accord avec les Lois Anti-Mangemorts qui constituaient en une série de décrets temporaires, passés en 1980 permettant au système judiciaire sorcier de lutter de manière plus efficiente contre l'insurrection armée. Au vu du pouvoir que détenait Voldemort, Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'avait simplement pas songé à faire passer des lois via ses suivants, au lieu de décimer la population comme il l'avait fait.

Les Lois Anti-Mangemort furent particulièrement critiquées à cause de la libre utilisation des Sortilèges Impardonnables qu'elles accordaient aux aurors et aux tireurs d'élite contre les mangemorts. Elles autorisaient également la tenue de procès secrets, qui à l'opposé des procès criminels normaux, permettait à une partie des membres du Mangenmagot d'y siéger en tant que membres du jury. Les retranscriptions de ces procès furent mises sous scellés et cachées au grand public. Même les aurors qui gardaient les prisonniers durant les procès devaient se soumettre à des charmes de mémoire après chaque séance, afin qu'ils ne puissent trahir l'identité d'aucun des participants. L'objectif derrière cela était de protéger l'identité des juges et des témoins contre toutes représailles du camp adverse, puisqu'avant que les lois ne soient passées, plusieurs juges qui avaient présidé les procès de mangemorts avérés, furent assassinés. L'article sur le procès de Sirius Black dévoilait à peine que la retranscription avait été magiquement certifiée par le Script de la Cour et que le procès avait été présidé par trois des douze membres anonymes du Mangenmagot éligibles à siéger en tant que magistrats des affaires criminelles (ayant tous été soumis par serment magique, au préalable, à prononcer des verdicts juste). Ce sont ces trois juges qui avaient décidé du sort de Black.

Les preuves contre Sirius Black se résumaient en un affidavit de la part de James et Lily Potter déclarant solennellement que Black était bien leur gardien de secret, un serment de la part d'un Langue de Plomb (quoi que le terme puisse bien signifier – Harry ajouta le terme dans sa la longue liste de recherche) témoignant qu'un Charme de Fidelius ne peut être déjoué que par une révélation volontaire de la part du gardien du secret, ainsi qu'une longue confession de Black dans laquelle il confirmait fièrement son appartenance aux Mangemort, sa trahison envers les Potter, et où il confessait avoir placé plusieurs membres importants du Mangenmagot sous Imperium. Cette phrase à elle seule lui avait valu une sentence à vie à Azkaban. Ironiquement sa trahison envers les Potter ne pesait pas si lourd dans la balance puisque personne n'en était mort.

Ayant apprit tout ce qu'il était possible d'apprendre sur la chute de Voldemort, Harry retourna le livre à sa place avant de se repencher sur ses recherches généalogiques. Après une heure de prise de note, il écrivit une autre lettre à son avocat qu'il envoya avec Hedwige avant d'aller dîner.

La semaine qui suivit, Harry récolta un des bénéfices tangibles et immédiats que lui valaient ses sessions avec le groupe d'étude d'Hermione. En effet, il s'était enfin décidé à approcher Lavender Brown, non sans un certain embarras, à propos de son petit problème capillaire. La jeune fille, on ne peut plus ravie, le prit en main et répondit à toutes ses questions. Le dimanche après-midi, Lavander et Parvati consacrèrent une bonne partie de leur temps à lui faire un « relooking » en règle dans une des centaines de classes abandonnées du château, et introduisirent le jeune Serpentard aux merveilles de la potion Sleekeazy (2). Quand il se présenta dans la grande salle le lundi suivant, il en était presque méconnaissable. Pour la première fois de sa vie ses cheveux étaient coiffés. Jim éclata de rire en le voyant, mais Snape et Draco approuvèrent discrètement. Greengrass et Davis étaient également impressionnées et lui demandèrent de les appeler respectivement Daphné et Tracie.

Dès le Mardi suivant, le groupe d'étude d'Hermione s'était déjà bien élargit. Justin Finch-Fletchley et Susan Bones les avaient rejoints, de même qu'Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil, bien que cette dernière mit un point d'honneur à s'assoir aussi loin que possible de sa sœur jumelle. Harry se demanda vaguement si les jumeaux magiques étaient généralement soit très proches ou extrêmement distants – à savoir, soit à quasiment partager un cerveau comme les jumeaux Weasley ou à pratiquement s'entretuer à chaque fois qu'ils se voient comme les Patil et les Potter.

Harry demeura le seul Serpentard à accepter de se mêler au groupe, ce qui était probablement pour le mieux, puisque l'ensemble des membres du groupe divisaient leur temps entre leurs études et des débats profonds sur les mérites des cultures Moldus et Sorcière. Les née-moldus, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont été élevé dans le monde moldus en général, apprenaient tout un tas de choses diverses sur le monde magique tandis que les sang-purs découvraient que la plus part de leurs présomptions sur les Moldus étaient profondément incorrects. Ainsi, plus le temps passait et plus le groupe de jeunes sorciers amélioraient leurs aptitudes magiques, bien que Neville devenait de plus en plus frustré par son manque de progrès dans l'art du maniement de baguette.

Cette deuxième session permit également à Hermione de répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait sur l'éducation pré-Poudlard des enfants de sorciers. Elle réalisa qu'il n'existait pas d'école primaire pour les enfants sorciers, bien que tout ses camarades sang-purs et sang-mêlés semblaient capable de lire et d'écrire de manière bien plus avancée que les enfants moldus du même âge. Rien à avoir avec _elle_ bien sur, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins surprenant de voir à quel point l'enseignement à domicile des sorciers était effectif. La réponse à cela était bien évidement la magie.

Anthony Goldstein, un sang-mêlé ayant vécu à l'étranger pendant plusieurs années leur révéla l'existence des « potions éducatives » et la manière dont elles fonctionnent. Une potion éducative est, comme son nom l'indique, une potion permettant instantanément à celui qui la prend, de s'éduquer dans certains domaines d'études. Le nombre et la portée de ses potions étaient plutôt limités, puisqu'elles étaient difficiles à confectionner et extrêmement couteuses. Il était toutefois plus simple de créer des potions permettant d'apprendre une langue. D'ailleurs les étudiants prévoyant de prendre Etude de Runes Anciennes en troisième année, se verraient dans l'obligation de prendre tout un régiment de potion qui leurs offriraient instantanément une aisance en Vieux et Nouveau Futhark d'autres langages runique plus obscures suivront plus tard.

Anthony avait pris une potion à l'âge de sept ans qui lui avait permit d'apprendre l'Allemand quand son père avait accepté un poste de professeur à l'université d'Hambourg. Il confessa que la potion avait très mauvais gout et qu'elle lui avait donné un mal de crâne qui avait duré tout la journée. Mais le matin suivant en se réveillant, il découvrit qu'il parlait couramment l'Allemand, bien que ce soit un allemand du 19éme siècle avec un accent prussien.

Les Services de Protection de l'Enfance Sorcière fournissent bien quelques potions éducatives gratuites pour tout les enfants sang-purs et sang-mêlés dès l'âge de six ans afin qu'ils puissent être correctement éduqués avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Cela leur permet de pouvoir lire, écrire et compter correctement, au même niveau qu'un enfant Moldus avancé ayant complété sa première année de collège. De manière tout à fait compréhensible, les enfants ayant été élevé dans le monde Moldus étaient assez ennuyés par ces révélations et plus particulièrement par le fait qu'eux aient dû passer six années dans le système scolaire moldus, quand quelques potions auraient pu leur permettre d'atteindre le même résultat en quelques jours.

Toutefois, Anthony leur expliqua qu'il y avait tout de même quelques ratés quand à l'utilité et la disponibilité de ce genre de potions. Par exemple, il y avait bien une potion permettant de couvrir le savoir basique en mathématique, mais la plus part des sorciers semblaient complètement inconscients du savoir des moldus en maths comme par exemple l'algèbre, le calcul infinitésimale ou encore les domaines entièrement dépendant des mathématiques comme l'ingénierie et l'architecture. Après tout, qui avait besoin d'ingénieur ou d'architecte afin de construire une bâtisse quand on avait la possibilité de transfigurer la matière première à convenance avant de renforcer le tout magiquement et sans tenir compte d'à quel point le résultat pourrait paraitre structurellement défectueux.

L'Arithmancie qui était une option disponible à partir de la troisième année, introduisait bien des éléments relevant de la géométrie et de la trigonométrie, mais uniquement dans une approche pertinente à une application magique des maths. Il existait également des potions pour la littérature qui enseignaient aux enfants de sorciers à lire et à écrire au même niveau qu'un enfant moldus en 4éme, mais le vocabulaire et la syntaxe n'avaient pas été mis à jour depuis plus d'un siècle, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les enfants sang-purs n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup sociabiliser plus jeune, parlaient de manière étrangement formelle.

N'importe quelles potions autres que celles dédiées à un apprentissage littéraire et numéraire se devaient d'être achetées avec des fonds propres et à un coût relativement élevé. Il existait beaucoup de choix pour les potions de langues, mais celles relatives aux sciences naturelles étaient plutôt rares. La plus populaire, conçue pour les personnes souhaitant poursuivre des études en Alchimie, procurait au buveur une compréhension totale du domaine d'Alchimie Moldus… comme elle était étudiée en 1833. La potion enseignant les sciences physiques était d'ailleurs tellement obsolète qu'elle en devenait contre productive, conduisant le buveur imprudent à croire que le feu est provoqué par combustion phlogistique et que le Vide est rempli d'éther. De même, il n'existait que peu de potions enseignant l'Histoire du monde magique, et aucune pour celle du monde commun – Susan Bones, dont la tutrice était un haut gradé du Ministère, ne savait même pas qui était la Reine d'Angleterre actuelle, et aucun des sang-purs présent n'avait la moindre idée du fonctionnement du parlement.

Enfin, ils apprirent qu'il était apparemment impossible de confectionner une potion permettant d'acquérir un savoir pratique dans n'importe quel domaine de la magie, même pour des sujets aussi simple que la Botanique ou le Soin Aux Créatures Magique, ce qui expliquait l'existence de Poudlard. L'explication donné pour justifier cela était que _« Merlin a fait quelque chose et c'est pour cela qu'on ne peut plus faire de potions enseignant la magie._ »

Bien évidement, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent tous deux cette explication complètement frustrante.

* * *

(1) Sleakeasy : peut se traduire par « lissage facile »

(2) Blackpool est une ville du Lancashire en Angleterre et qui présente sur sa plage trois jetées appelées « Piers »

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	10. HP&POS 10: Flights and Duels

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : Flights and Duels **(Leçon de Vol et Duels)

**12 Septembre 1991 **

Alors qu'Harry se rendait à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, il se demanda s'il aurait besoin d'une autre dose de Sleekeasy avant la fin de la journée, car aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu du des leçons de vol. Evidement, les Serpentards et Gryffondors faisaient classe commune, ce qui signifiait que cette histoire allait certainement finir en sang. D'ailleurs, la journée avait déjà mal commencé quand Malfoy et ses laqués provoquèrent une dispute avec les Gryffondors, dispute qui fut vite réglée par le professeur McGonagall. Quand ils se rassirent à la table des Serpentards, Harry leur demanda à quel propos ils s'étaient disputés. Malfoy essaya de rester évasif, mais fut précédé par Goyle qui lâcha toutes les informations en leur expliquant qu'ils étaient entrain de se moquer de Longbottom parce que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé un Rappeltout comme cadeau.

« Et qu'est ce qu'un Rappeltout ? » Demanda Harry

« C'est un globe qui devient rouge quand tu oublie quelque chose d'important. » Répondit fadement Malfoy en beurrant son toast.

« Hmm. Je suppose que ça peut avoir son utilité » Reprit Harry.

« Pas vraiment. En plus, celui de Longbottom est énorme, ancien, moche et il l'air d'avoir été fait de verre bas-de-gamme. Il va probablement le casser d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

« Je pensais que tu avais dépassé tes petites rancunes contre Neville. »

« Je n'ai pas de 'rancunes' Potter. Mais ton frère n'a rien fait d'idiot cette semaine, donc je suis revenu à un stade où j'ai un mépris égal pour tout les Gryffondors ».

Harry secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur sa Gazette du Sorcier. Il espéra que le reste de la journée serait moins dramatique.

**Dix heures plus tard… **

Les espoirs d'Harry avaient été vains. Ce soir là, Draco pris place en face de lui lors du dîner et Harry le darda d'un regard plein de consternation furieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes Draco remarqua enfin qu'on le fixait intensément.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'était, je te pris, tout ce _bordel_ ? » demanda Harry quelques peu échaudé.

« Sois plus précis Potter. Ça été une longue journée. »

« Je parle de la partie où tu as insulté Longbottom, alors qu'il n'était pas là pour se défendre, avant de délibérément menacer de détruire son Rappeltout après que le garçon se soit fait mal en tombant. Tout ça avant de t'envoler avec l'Autre Abrutit, en défiance total aux ordres de Madame Hooch, tout en essayant de détruire le Rappel-bidule, ce qui a uniquement permis à l'Autre Abrutit de miraculeusement le sauver. Oh et juste à l'instant, tu viens de challenger l'Autre Abrutit à – et je n'arrive même pas à croire que ça puisse exister – _un duel sorcier_ ?! »

« Oui. Tout ça s'est effectivement passé. Est-ce-que tu veux être mon second ? La belette sera le second de l'Autre Abrutit. »

« A un duel sorcier ? On n'est même pas en Octobre ! Comment est-ce que vous comptez vous battre ? En transfigurant des allumettes en aiguilles et vous les balancer à la figure jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui perde un œil ? »

« Pour savoir, tu devras venir regarder le duel. On se voit dans la salle des Trophées à minuit. »

Les yeux rétrécis, Harry étudia le visage souriant de Malfoy. « Tu n'y vas même, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste une ruse pour faire sortir l'Autre Abrutit et la Belette après le couvre-feu. »

Draco éclata de rire. « C'est ce que j'aime chez toi Potter. Malgré tes déficiences évidentes, tu reste quand même plusieurs ligues au-dessus de ton misérable frère. »

« Et bien, je suppose que ça pourrait être considéré comme un compliment dans cette maison. »

« Pfft, si tu voulais des compliments Potter, tu aurais dû aller chez les pouffs. »

Harry grogna, « Et bien, espérons que cela t'aura au moins guérit de ton étrange obsession pour le Rappeltout de Longbottom. »

Draco lâcha un petit ricanement dans sa direction, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Théo quand à lui avait suivit l'échange silencieusement.

Plus tard, alors que les Serpentards retournaient à leurs dortoirs, Théo enfonça légèrement son coude dans les cottes d'Harry en lui murmurant discrètement, « Tu devrais songer à te procurer un Rappeltout pour ton propre usage si tu peux. » dit-il avant de lui montrer sa main qui contenait un petit Rappeltout, semblable en tout points à celui de Neville, excépté qu'il ne faisait probablement qu'un quart de sa taille. « Draco en a un également. Ils sont plus utiles que ce qu'on peut croire. » Finit-il avant de reprendre rapidement son chemin, laissant un Harry perplexe derrière lui.

**13 Septembre 1991 **

Le matin suivant, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Hermione et Neville à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient supposés se voir afin qu'Harry puisse répondre à quelques questions de dernière minutes concernant le cours de DCFM avant d'aller en cours. Mais à la place, il était à présent assit sur une chaise rembourrée en écoutant Hermione et Neville décrire leur « Aventure » de la veille.

« Donc laissez-moi résumer », Dit-il d'un ton fatigué, « Jim et Ron ont décidé de se faufiler en dehors de la salle commune après le couvre-feu pour participer à un Duel Sorcier illégal, qui n'allait de toute manière pas avoir lieu, puisque tout le bazar était une ruse pour attirer Jim en dehors de son lit et le foutre dans la merde, ce qui m'avait pris moins de cinq secondes à comprendre. Et vous, vous êtes laissé embarqué parce que…. ? »

« Et bien, je n'avais certainement pas prévu de les accompagner, mais je les ais suivis dans le hall pour les convaincre de ne pas partit, et c'est là que la Grosse Dame a quitter son tableau, et puisque j'étais coincée dans tout les cas, j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux que je les accompagne, plutôt que de rester assise dans le couloir toute seule. » Dit Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

« Et c'est là qu'il m'ont trouvé assoupi sur un banc près de l'entrée. J'ai, hum, en quelque sorte oublié le mot de passe et me suis endormi dehors. » Fit Neville avant de murmurer un '_Stupide Rappeltout_' dans sa barbe qu'Harry entendit à peine.

« Donc pour conclure, » Reprit Harry quelque peu ennuyé, « Vous êtes tous les quatre allés à la salle des Trophées, pour y découvrir que Malfoy vous avait tendu un piège, avant de vous faire pourchasser par Filch, puis finalement décider que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller au Couloir du Troisième Etage où vous attends, je cite 'Une Mort Dans D'Atroces Souffrance' ? »

« Et bien, » Commença Neville avec un sourire coquin, « il est évident à présent que les avertissements du directeur à propos d'une mort douloureuse étaient plutôt exagérés puisqu'on est de toute évidence ni mort, ni souffrants. Mais par contre on vu un Cerbères ! Et on a également appris que Jim a une petite voix aigüe quand il crie ! » Dit-il en riant, tandis qu'Hermione, ennuyée, lui donnait un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« On a également appris que le Cerbères était en fait assit sur une trappe » Ajouta la jeune fille, « il est évidement que quelque chose d'incroyablement précieux a été caché sous cette trappe, et que le Cerbères a pour mission de la garder. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être ? »

Harry jeta des regards songeurs à ses amis avant de dire, « La meilleure question serait plutôt : _Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien vous foutre_ ? Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas nous en approcher parce que c'était dangereux, et je le prends au mot. Comment est-ce que vous avez réussit ne serait-ce qu'à passer la porte ? »

« Alohomora. C'est dans le chapitre 7 du **Livre Standard des Sorts pour Première Années** de Goshawk. »

Harry qui avait déjà lu le livre dans son intégralité la fixa intensément avant de relever un sourcil suspicieusement. « Non ça y est pas, » répondit-il fermement

Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne répondit en rougissant légèrement.

« Ok ça va ! C'était dans le chapitre 7 de l'édition de 1923 que j'ai trouvé dans une vieille librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait plein de sorts géniaux qu'on ne trouve plus dans l'édition actuelle parce qu'ils ont été jugés inaptes pour des enfants. »

« Oh, je me sens moins bête maintenant » Fit Neville, « j'en avait jamais entendu parler. »

« Donc pour résumer » Reprit Harry d'une voix acide, « Vous étiez si inquiets que Jim et Ron fassent quelque chose d'idiot que vous les avez suivit et aidé à entrer dans une zone interdite d'accès en utilisant un charme de déverrouillage illégale. »

« Il n'est pas illégale Harry, c'est juste … mal vu. En plus, il est enseigné dans les classes supérieures. Tu ne peux t'entrainer à enchanter une porte contre l'Alohomora si tu ne sais pas comment le lancer. »

« _Ah_, _donc_ on _peut_ enchanter une porte, menant à un dangereux Cerbères, contre un charme de déverrouillage que des première années précoces peuvent lancer, mais le staff ne s'est pas embêter à le faire parce que… vous savez quoi, ça ne m'intéresse même plus. Je vais juste me donner mal au crâne si je continue à vouloir raisonner logiquement dans cette école. »

Harry jeta un regard à Neville qui semblait plus amusé qu'embarrassé. « Attends une seconde, tu as dis que tu avais oublié le mot de passe pour entrer dans le dortoir ? Je pensais que ton Rappel-machin était supposé aider pour ce genre de chose. »

« Oh non. Visiblement ça devient juste rouge quand j'oublie un truc important, mais ça ne me dis pas ce que j'ai oublié. »

« Ça me semble incroyablement inutile. »

Neville se tendit légèrement. « C'était un cadeau de ma Grand-mère. Je m'en fiche que Malfoy pense que c'est stupide… »

« Calme-toi Neville. Draco faisait juste … son Draco. En plus, je suis certain qu'il en possède un lui-même et qu'en fait il se moquait du tiens parce qu'il est un peu vieux. Visiblement les nouveaux modèles sont beaucoup plus petits et moderne. Probablement l'influence scandinave. Je blâme IKEA. »

L'autre garçon, pour qui la blague d'Harry était complètement passée au dessus, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « C'est une tradition pour les Longbottom de réutiliser les héritages familiaux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'utilise la baguette de mon père à la place d'une neuve. »

Hermione fronça les sourcilles. « Tu as le droit de faire ça ? Utiliser la baguette d'un autre membre de ta famille ? Mr Ollivander a bien du me faire essayer au moins quinze baguette avant que je ne trouve la mienne. »

« Moi il a dû m'en faire essayer au moins le double. Il n'arrêtait pas de radoter sur comment 'c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier' et des trucs du genre. »

Neville haussa une fois de plus des épaules, mais Harry insista. « Nev, Je sais que tu dois être frustré par tout les problèmes que tu rencontre en classe, mais je t'assure que tu gère très bien, excepté en utilisation de baguette. Dans le livre sur les baguettes que j'ai acheté chez Ollivander, il y'a marqué que l'utilisation d'une baguette qui ne te correspondrait pas, nuirait à tes capacités magiques dans le meilleur des cas, et pourrait te blesser physiquement dans le pire. Serait-il possible que ta baguette ne soit compatible avec toi, et que ce soit ça qui te ralentirait ? »

« C'est la baguette de mon père Harry ! C'était un grand sorcier, et je veux être digne de son nom ! » S'exclama le garçon qui commençait à être ennuyé par le manque de compréhension. En réponse, Madame Pince laissa échapper un « Chut » sonore depuis son bureau, obligeant Neville à baisser d'un ton pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Hermione posa une main amicale sur sa jambe et dit gentiment, « On comprend Neville. Mais tu n'es pas une copie carbone de ton père. Ta mère était une grande sorcière aussi. Et tu es à moitié d'elle. Est-ce que ça baguette était composé des même ingrédients que celle de ton père ? »

Neville ferma les yeux, « Je… ne pense pas. Je comprends ce que vous essayez de me dire, si … si mon niveau avec cette baguette ne s'améliore pas, je parlerai à grand-mère pour qu'elle m'en procure une nouvelle. »

_« Comme tu a promis de parler à l'infirmière à propos de ta magie et de tes problèmes de mémoires ?_ » Songea Harry, sans pour autant vocaliser sa pensé.

« Et bien, je suppose qu'on devrais se rendre en bas pour le petit déjeuné avant que la Belette n'engouffre tout. Mais tout les deux, je vous le demande comme un service, arrêtez de suivre Jim Potter dans le seul but d'essayer de le sauver de lui-même. Je comprends votre désir d'essayer de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne vous fasse perdre encore plus de points, mais ça ne vaut pas le risque de vous faire prendre, ou pire de vous blesser. » Fit Harry en secouant la tête. « A propos, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit combien de points McGonagall a déduit après les idioties De Jim et Draco en cour de vol. »

Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard nerveux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry avec appréhension

**Trente secondes plus tard, après que le trio se soit fait renvoyé de la Bibliothèque à cause des hurlements d'Harry…**

« _Incroyable_ ! Cette école est vraiment incroyable ! Un professeur vous dit 'ne faites pas ça ou vous serez expulsé', et Jim Potter fait exactement ce qui a été explicitement interdit même pas une minute plutôt, et non seulement il ne se fait pas expulsé, _mais en plus il est intégré dans la putain d'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison _! Bordel ! »

« Langage Harry ! » Dit Hermione

« Je paris qu'il est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis quoi … vingt ans ? Trente ? »

« Cent » Toussota Neville

« **GAAAAAAAR !** »

« Harry je t'en pris, réfléchi un peu. »

« Oh, s'il te plait Hermione, donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle ils permettraient à Jim Potter d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, autre que McGonagall désirant plus conserver un stupide trophée plutôt que d'essayer d'appliquer un minimum de discipline scolaire ! »

« Le _Professeur_ McGonagall Harry, » Corrigea Hermione, provoquant un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du dit Harry, ce qui surprit Neville. Ce dernier était habitué aux reniflements des Serpentards, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu Harry le faire. Il était d'ailleurs étonnement bon à cela.

« Écoutes, » Continua-t-elle, « Oui, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, l'ensemble de la situation à l'air incroyablement injuste, mais essaye d'y réfléchir du point de vu du Professeur. Ils ont utilisé le bâton assez durement avec lui dernièrement, sans aucun effet, et maintenant ils ont décidé de lui offrir une bonne grosse carotte. »

Neville fit des allés-retours entre les deux. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Une carotte ? Est-ce-que c'est encore un truc comme le 'ninja' de la semaine dernière ? »

Harry soupira. « C'est une expression Moldus Nev. Pour faire avancer un âne, soit tu le frappe avec un bâton, soit tu suspends une carotte devant son museau. Ça signifie qu'ils ne peuvent clairement pas contrôler Jim avec des détentions, et encore moins avec des déductions de points. Ils n'ont donc plus d'autres choix que de lui donner quelque chose qu'il veut désespérément – à savoir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch – et lui faire du chantage en le menaçant de l'en expulser s'il dépasse encore la ligne. »

« Exactement, » Reprit Hermione, « Et en guise de bonus, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor est un taré du non d'Oliver Wood. Il oblige son équipe à s'entrainer douze heures par semaine, ce qui fait douze heures, voir plus, par semaine où Jim sera sous la supervision d'élèves plus âgés, qui pourront garder un œil sur lui. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Le raisonnement se tenait. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait la situation pour autant. « Ok. J'espère que l'Abrutit tombera de son balais. » Dit-il déclenchant les rires des deux autres. « Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang froid. Allez manger, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes d'abord. » Les deux Gryffondors le saluèrent avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Harry fit demi-tour se dirigeant vers les toilettes avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner en direction de ses amis. Voyant qu'ils ne le regardaient pas, il passa les toilettes et se tourna vers un couloir vide avant d'entrer rapidement dans une classe - toute aussi vide – qui était parfois utilisée par le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, il pris un morceau de craie avant de le jeter sur la large toile représentant une Salamandre endormie, enroulé au tour de ses œufs.

« Esmée ! Esmée ! Réveilles-toi ! » Dit-il dans un sifflement. Le serpent de feu releva la tête avant de siffler doucement dans sa direction, la crinière de flamme autour de sa tête illuminant toute la pièce. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais c'est assez urgent. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos sur la pièce verrouillée du Troisième Etage ? Tu sais, celle qui où il y'a le chien à trois têtes ? »

* * *

**Note Traducteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Note Traducteur 2**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	11. HP&POS 11: Halloween 1991 (Partie 1)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Halloween 1991 (Partie 1) **_

**31 Octobre 1991**

Alors que les Serpentards de première année se préparaient pour la journée, Harry, encore tranquillement allongé sur son lit, était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui était la journée d'Halloween dans le monde Moldus. Il supposait que c'était également le cas dans le monde magique, mais il s'agissait surtout du Jour de Victoire, le jour où Jim Potter vainquit Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Pouvait-Être-Prononcé. Le banquet de ce soir promettait d'être particulièrement impressionnant puisqu'il s'agissait du premier de l'Autre Abrutit à Poudlard. La « carotte » avait apparemment fonctionné puisque Jim n'avait causé aucune autre perte sérieuse de points depuis qu'il avait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et semblait même s'être résolu à étudier plus sérieusement.

« Semblait » étant le mot clé bien entendu. Maintenant qu'il avait comprit que ses crises de colères ne le mèneraient nulle part, Jim était devenu un peu plus… et bien… Serpentard dans son approche. Il s'était rapproché des Terreurs Weasley (c'était ainsi que les Serpentards surnommaient les Jumeaux), et en bon amis qu'ils étaient, ils avaient pris, ensemble, leur rôle de farceurs à cœur, en se déchainant sur les Serpents et plus particulièrement sur Harry, avec un enthousiasme renouvelé et un brin de vengeance. Harry se remémora particulièrement le matin où il avait été forcé à marcher en arrière toute la journée, sans mentionner les deux jours où l'ensemble de la classe des Premières Années Serpentards avaient été obligé de se référer les uns aux autres en tant que « Mangemorts Juniors » à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Les jumeaux faisaient rarement des blagues à Hermione et Neville par solidarité de Maison, mais il y avait comme un froid parmi les Gryffondors de première année, avec Neville et les filles d'un côté et le reste des garçons de l'autre. Dean avait même arrêté de venir aux sessions d'études.

Le fait que Neville ne parvenait à faire aucun progrès dans le maniement de baguette, ne faisait qu'exacerber un peu plus la situation. Il continuait pourtant à refuser d'en parler à sa grand-mère. Il n'avait pas quitté le groupe d'étude, mais il ne faisait plus le moindre effort en cours de Sortilège et Métamorphose. Naturellement cela lui coutât quelques points pour le manque d'effort évident, ce qui résultat en la réception d'une beuglante de la part de sa grand-mère en plein déjeuné la semaine précédente.

L'ensemble de ces faits s'étaient répercutés sur Harry dont la position au sein de Serpentard devint un peu plus précaire. Bien évidement il s'en sortait bien académiquement parlant et détenait toujours l'avantage d'être l'Héritier des Potter (bien que son avocat lui ait rapporté que James Potter _continuait_ _activement_ à chercher un moyen de le déshériter). Mais sa réputation en avait souffert, et il n'était plus le « mystérieux excentrique solitaire » mais plutôt « le looser en conflit avec sa famille qui trainait avec d'autres loosers ». Les conséquences de ce retournement de situation étaient nombreuses et parmi elles, le fait que Daphné et Tracie lui ait froidement signifié qu'elles ne souhaitaient plus qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms. C'était donc à présent, un Harry Potter plutôt défaitiste qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné, en compagnie de ses camarades de dortoir.

Un peu plus loin, il repéra les jumeaux Weasley en face de l'entrée, qui semblaient guetter quelque chose patiemment. A sa droite, il entendit un léger sifflement provenant d'une toile dépeignant Saint Patrick chassant les serpents hors d'Irlande. Harry s'arrêta… avant de se mettre soudainement à courir empêchant ses camarades de marcher sur les carreaux que les serpents lui avaient désignés comme étant piégés.

« Potter, arrête de te comporter comme un stupide moldus, » Fit la voix trainante de Malfoy dans son dos. C'est à ce moment que retentit un fort crépitement de magie, suivi de plusieurs cries de consternation. Harry se retourna et vit Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, qui avaient à présent tous les cheveux d'une couleur rouge Gryffondor ainsi que des sourcilles dorés pour aller avec.

« Les Terreurs Weasley », Explique Harry d'une voix ennuyée. « C'était d'ailleurs plutôt évident cette fois. _Essaye_ au moins de faire attention à ce qui t'entoure Malfoy. Je vous suggère à présent de vous rendre à l'infirmerie avant que ce truc ne s'imprègne. Enfin vous pouvez faire ça ou bien ressembler à une bande de cousins Weasley pour le reste de la semaine. » Draco renifla d'un air méprisant, avant que lui, ses bouffons et sa… peu importe ce que représentait Pansy, ne partent d'un pas enragé en direction de l'infirmerie. Daphné Greengrass se glissa discrètement au côté d'Harry avant de le regarder curieusement.

« Comment savais-tu que les Weasley avaient posé un piège à cet endroit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa des épaules avant de mentir consciencieusement. « Juste quelque chose que nous autres loosers, apprenons lors de nos sessions d'étude de loosers. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi, peut se débrouiller pour trouver la solution toute seule. Sinon, je pense que tu aura l'air adorable avec des cheveux rouge vifs. » Elle souffla avant de le précéder en direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry se détourna et avança avec assurance en direction des Jumeaux, tout en espérant que les yeux et la mémoire d'Egbert étaient aussi fiables qu'il l'affirmait (Egbert étant le serpent accroché à l'arbre dans le tableau situé au troisième étage et qui affirmait qu'il avait entendu les Jumeaux Weasley s'échanger quelques ragots juteux). « Messieurs, puis-je avoir un moment de votre temps ? »

Les jumeaux, qui avaient tous deux été aussi impressionnés qu'ennuyés devant la manière dont il s'était déjoué de leur plan, se redressèrent.

« Oh ? Et de quoi peuvent discuter deux… »

« Innocents petits Gryffons… »

« Tels que nous… »

« Avec un méchant petit Serpent tel que toi ? »

Harry soupira. Une part de lui se demanda si Jim et lui auraient parlé de la même manière que les jumeaux s'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Une autre part de lui se sentie soudainement reconnaissante envers les Dursley ne serait-ce que pour avoir empêché ça.

« Et bien, j'aimerais, dans un premier temps essayer la diplomatie. Aurais-je, par hasard, fais quelque chose qui vous aurais mis en colère ce dernier mois pour subir un tel acharnement en matière de farce ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse et serais ravi de faire amende honorable. Si non, alors je me dois d'envisager le pire en supposant que vous deux, êtes simplement devenus les chiens d'attaque de Jim et que vous vous en prenez à moi sans autres raisons, que celle de sa petitesse. »

« Les Gryffondors se soutiennent les uns les autres, petit serpent Potter » Répondit l'un des deux de manière étrangement froide. Il s'agissait donc bien de Jim. Harry songea qu'il était donc temps de sortir le « bâton ».

« Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas des Serpentards. »Répondit-il fermement. « Vous pouvez donc vous acharner autant que vous voulez sur mes camarades, mais laissez moi en dehors de ça. Parce que … et bien je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir recours aux menaces – ce n'est pas vraiment mon style – mais je jure par Merlin que si je suis encore victime d'un seul autre maléfice, sort, ou blague douteuse et que je découvre que vous en êtes les responsables » Il hésita une seconde pour donner plus de poids à ses prochains mots, avant de reprendre devant le regard supérieur des jumeaux, « _Je dirais à Snape que vous avez la Carte. _»

Ceci, bien évidement, attira **immédiatement** leurs attentions. Et bien que les jumeaux soient plutôt doués à jouer les innocents, ils n'étaient clairement pas préparés à ce qu'un petit première année les fasse chanter, en menaçant de révéler leur secret le mieux gardé. Après quelques seconde et quelques échanges de regards particulièrement intenses, l'un d'entre eux ('celui avec le petit grain de beauté à coté de l'œil gauche' nota Harry) reprit nerveusement la parole en disant, « D-De quelle Carte tu parles ? »

« Oh, vous en avez plus d'une ? Je parle de celle qui s'active en disant… oh c'est quoi déjà la formule ? Quelque chose comme 'Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises'. Ah non ! C'est plutôt 'Je jure _solennellement_ que mes intentions sont mauvaises.' C'est comme ça qu'on dit non ? »

Les Jumeaux furent encore plus choqués, si possible, par ces nouvelles révélations, tandis qu'intérieurement Harry chantait des louanges à la gloire d'Egbert, de sa mémoire et de son sens de perception. « Ecoutez les mecs, je ne veux pas être votre ennemi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis plutôt fan de ce que vous faites… enfin, quand ce n'est pas dirigé contre moi et quand vous ne franchissez pas la ligne entre 'l'amusement' et 'le harcèlement'. » Ils semblèrent curieusement blessés par ces accusation, et Harry décida finalement de recourir à la 'carotte'. « En fait, je pense que si vous aviez quelques… supports financiers, vous pourriez grandement améliorer votre travail. »

Leurs sourcilles se relevèrent d'un même mouvement et celui sans grain de beauté demanda « Est-ce que tu es entrain de nous corrompre pour qu'on ne te fasse plus de blagues ? »

Harry mit un point d'honneur à avoir l'air légèrement offensé. « Je suis entrain de vous proposer un deal. Et si vous ne l'appelez pas 'corruption', je ne l'appellerais pas 'payer de l'argent pour me protéger'. Voici donc ma proposition : Un galion par semaine, et vous me laissez en dehors de vos blagues. Si Jim vous demande de me piéger vous n'auriez qu'à lui dire que … que Snape protège mes arrières et que c'est trop risqué de s'en prendre à moi ou un truc du genre. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non je ne vous aiderais pas à piéger d'autres Serpentards. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de répondre d'une même voix, « Deux galions. »

« Un galion et huit mornilles. Et pour ce prix, vous oubliez également Théodore Nott. Il ne le mérite pas. »

Les deux garçons se raidirent. « Son père était un Mangemort, » Dit Grain de Beauté Weasley.

« Je sais » Répondit calmement Harry, « Et croyez moi quand je vous dis que le destin lui a joué une farce bien plus cruelle que n'importe laquelle de vos petites blagues. »

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de d'acquiescer de manière solennelle indiquant qu'ils comprenaient.

« On a un accord. »

« Plus de blague douteuse pour le petit serpent Potter. »

« Ni pour le petit serpent Nott. » dirent-ils en lui serrant la main. « Maintenant dis nous comment tu as découvert la Carte ? »

Il se pencha vers eux d'un air conspirateur avant de dire, « Disons juste que … c'est un petit 'serpent' qui me l'a dit. Messieurs, je vous dis à la prochaine. » Et sur ses dernière paroles, il s'éloigna en sifflotant, sans même avoir conscience de l'admiration nouvelle qu'il venait d'éveiller chez deux de ses futurs alliés.

Comme d'habitude, Neville était au sommet de son art en Botanique, récoltant sans effort deux points pour Gryffondor. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas Harry de remarquer que le garçon était tendu. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien, mais Neville refusa de répondre. A la place, il attendit que le cours soit fini avant de demander à Harry si ça ne le dérangeait pas de sauter le déjeuné pour l'aider avec le Charme de lévitation qui était au programme du prochain cours de Sortilège. Hermione avait bien tenté de l'aider mais en vain et le jeune Longbottom avait donc songé qu'Harry aurait certainement quelques conseils supplémentaires puisqu'il avait été le premier à réussir le sortilège la dernière fois. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils quittaient la serre, une voix malveillante s'incrusta.

« Ce serpent ne sera pas capable de t'aider cracmol, » Fit la voix de Jim dans leur dos. « Lui-même a à peine plus de pouvoir que toi. »

« Les points que j'ai gagné jusqu'à présent, semblent plutôt prouver le contraire petit frère. » Répondit doucereusement Harry.

Les yeux de Jim se rétrécirent. « Les points ne valent rien. Et pendant que tu t'amusais avec ton petit groupe d'étude, les membres de mon équipe de Quidditch m'apprenaient les véritables sorts. » Dit-il en sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif avant de la pointer dans leur direction, « ACCIO RAPPELTOUT. » A la grande surprise d'Harry et Neville le petit orbe en verre glissa de la poche du blond avant d'atterrir tranquillement dans la main de Jim.

« Pour votre information, c'était un sortilège de cinquième année. » Jim sourit d'un air supérieur avant de regarder de plus près le petit globe en verre dans sa main. « Je me rappel encore du premier jour où j'ai vu ce truc Longbottom. Alors que ton pote Harry se contentait de regarder la bouche-ouverte, n'ayant pas le courage de tenir tête à une petit merdeux de Mangemort comme Malfoy, moi j'étais dans les airs, risquant ma vie pour te ramener ton truc. » Il fit quelques pas en direction de Neville et Harry, tout en lançant nonchalamment la petite boule dans les airs, avant de la rattraper.

« Je sais que j'ai fais le con au début, et j'en suis désolé. D'ailleurs je me suis amélioré, que ce soit dans mon attitude ou dans ma magie. Oublie Harry et Granger et leur stupide petit club. Laisse-moi t'aider. » Il regarda avec suffisance le Rappeltout toujours dans sa main. « Après tout, je viens juste de te prouver que je suis meilleur en magie que… »

« ACCIO RAPPELTOUT. » Soudainement, ce fut au tour de Jim d'être surpris tandis que l'orbe s'échappait de sa main telle une fusée avant d'atterrir dans la main tendue d'Hermione qui avait suivie l'échange d'un peu plus loin.

Harry sourit, tandis que Jim la regardait abasourdit, « Bien joué, » Fit le Serpentard, « Quand est ce que tu as appris ce sort ? »

« A l'instant. Enfin tu m'avais bien dit la formule dans le train le premier jour, mais je ne connaissais pas les mouvements de baguette, chose à laquelle Jim, vient de gentiment remédié via cette démonstration. Ce n'est pas très difficile en fait. Il suffit de faire un double mouvement inversé au moment où tu dis 'Accio' avant de pointer, à un angle de dix degré, dans la direction de l'objet que tu souhaite amené tout en énonçant à voix haute le dit objet. La masse et la distance resteront probablement limités jusqu'à ce qu'on soit plus vieux et que notre magie devienne plus forte, mais les bases du sortilège restent plutôt simple pour les objets à proximité qu'on peut clairement voir. »

Harry considéra ses parole un instant avant de sortir sa propre baguette et de la pointer en direction de l'objet désiré « ACCIO RAPPELTOUT ! ». Le globe s'envola une nouvelle fois tel un canon des mains d'Hermione pour atterrir, une seconde plus tard dans celle d'Harry. « Wow. C'était plutôt facile. » Il regarda Jim d'un air malicieux avant de dire, « Merci petit frère. Tu es vraiment un bon professeur ! »

Jim était sans voix. Ça lui avait pris deux jours pour maitriser ce sort. Ce même sort qu'Hermione et son frère venait de maitriser en quelques secondes, sans efforts et après une seule démonstration. Il parvint finalement à sortir de son hébétement et sentit la colère monter, « Va en enfer sale serpent ! », dit-il, « Et prends les deux traitres avec toi ! » continua-t-il avant de leur tourner le dos en s'éloignant.

Harry secoua la tête avant de tendre le Rappeltout à Neville, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise quand le globe de verre devint immédiatement rouge. Un rouge sombre et furieux qui semblait miroiter et qui pulsait avec colère dans la main de Neville.

« Hum, ça fait longtemps que ça te fais ça ? »

« Ouais, principalement ces derniers jours » Répondit doucement Neville. « Il semblerait que j'oublie plus de choses que je ne m'en rappel. »

« Viens Nev. Ne laisse pas Jim te descendre le moral. » Reprit finalement Harry.

« Ça n'a rien à avoir avec lui Harry, » Répliqua sèchement le garçon, « C'est vous qui me foutez le bourdon. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexe. « Hum, de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry

Neville souffla frustré. « Jim vient juste de jeter un sort qu'on n'apprend qu'en cinquième année, ce qui était déjà impressionnant, même s'il l'appris grâce à des élèves plus âgés. Mais vous deux ? Il vous a suffit de le regarder une seule fois pour maitriser ce sort, mieux que lui ! Et pendant ce temps là, moi je n'arrive même pas à lancer correctement un sort de première année. » Dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux. « Peut-être que je devrais écrire à Oncle Algie et voir s'il est encore possible qu'il prenne ma place de Chef de Maison. Jim avait raison, dans le fond, je dois bien être cracmol. »

« Neville ! » S'écriât Hermione, « Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! »

« Stop ! Ecoutez, je vous suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez essayé de faire pour moi. Mais… C'est juste que je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je suis fatigué de me sentir… pris en pitié ! Donc à partir de maintenant concentrez vous sur les autres membres du groupe et laissez moi tranquille. Ça leur sera bien plus profitable. » Et sur ces dernière paroles il s'en fût.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se lancer à la poursuite de leur ami. Aucun d'eux ne fit attention à Théodore Nott, qui avait assisté à toute la scène à l'abri dans un coin de la serre, et qui abordait à présent un regard profondément concerné sur son jeune visage.

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	12. HP&POS 12: Halloween 1991 (Partie 2)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Halloween 1991 (Partie 2)**_

Ce jour là, Neville ne se présenta pas au déjeuné, ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione de s'assoir à ses côtés durant le cours de Sortilège qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffles. L'heure qu'il avait passé à réviser l'aida un peu – il avait été capable de réaliser la plus part des sortilèges basiques que les élèves de sa classe avaient apprit en Septembre, bien qu'il n'était clairement pas au même niveau de contrôle et de maitrise que ses camarades. Toutefois, les vrais problèmes ne commencèrent que quand le professeur Flitwick leur introduisit le nouveau sortilège du jour. L'incantation se prononçait « Wingardium Leviosa », incantation que Neville prononça à la perfection après qu'Hermione ne l'ai corrigé qu'une seule fois. Elle lui assura également que ses mouvements de baguette étaient parfaits, mais malgré tout cela, la plume posé sur son bureau refusait obstinément de bouger.

De manière peu surprenante, Hermione fut la première à réussir – sa plume volant gracieusement devant elle, avant de se mettre à danser au tour du plafond en réponse aux mouvements de baguette de la jeune fille. Un petit attroupement de filles de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle (pour qui Hermione était devenue un modèle) se mirent à applaudir joyeusement, tandis que Flitwick lui accordait trois points pour sa performance. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jim et Ron roulèrent des yeux, ennuyés.

Alors qu'Hermione finissait sa performance, Flitwick se tourna vers Neville. Le jeune garçon déglutit en regardant sa plume comme si elle était empoisonnée, avant de lever sa baguette en prononçant – parfaitement, selon Hermione – la formule, y concentrant toute sa volonté. Rien ne se passa, mais Neville ne relâcha pas pour autant le sort.

A la place, et tout en continuant à pointer sa baguette sur la plume, il se concentra encore plus en déversant de plus en plus de sa magie dans le sort. Il grinça douloureusement des dents, tandis que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. La plume tremblota légèrement, alors que le visage du garçon se tordait dans une grimace de concentration intense, voir même de douleur, ce qui alarma Hermione et Flitwick à ses côtés.

Neville ne leur prêta aucune attention, toute sa concentration prise par la plume devant ses yeux qui avait commencé à se balancer légèrement comme si elle s'efforçait, péniblement, à s'élever dans les airs. Quand Hermione finit par crier son nom, il l'ignora, tout comme il ignora le léger chatouillement sous son nez ainsi que l'étrange goût métallique dans sa bouche. Finalement, alors que sa vision commençait à se troubler, la plume s'éleva lentement de la table – un centimètre, deux centimètres, trois… - avant de s'enflammer brusquement lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

Il se rassit doucement sur sa chaise, épuisé et tremblant. Instinctivement, il passa sa main sur sa bouche et fut surpris de constater que son nez saignait. Reprenant conscience de son entourage, il regarda autour de lui et vit que l'ensemble de la classe le fixait, y compris un Flitwick visiblement secoué.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien mon garçon ? » demanda gentiment le petit professeur.

Neville avala douloureusement sa salive, tout en se ressuyant le nez. « Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien professeur. Est-ce-que je peux sortir un peu ? »

Flitwick hésita légèrement avant d'acquiescer. « Prenez autant de temps que nécessaire. Et si vous ne vous sentez toujours pas bien, je veux que vous vous rendiez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, compris ? »

Neville opina du chef, ramassa hâtivement son sac-à-dos avant de fuir rapidement la salle de classe. Toutefois, avant de sortir, il embrassa la pièce du regard une dernière fois et croisa les yeux de Jim Potter, qui abordait un léger sourire satisfait. Et c'est là que le Survivant mima un mot dans sa direction, un mot que Neville n'avait pas besoin d'entendre à voix haute pour comprendre. « Cracmol ». Il se détourna, passa la porte, et ne se présenta à aucun de ses autres cours de la journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Théodore Nott entra aux toilettes afin de se laver les mains avant le dîner et fut surpris de trouver Neville, assis dans un coin sur le sol, un regard vide fixé sur ses mains. Son visage ne portait certes plus les traces de son saignement de nez, mais il restait clair que le garçon avait pleuré. Théo balaya la pièce du regard s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls avant de dire. « Est-ce-que… tu vas bien ? »

Neville ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête avant de répondre. « Je vais bien. Laisses moi tranquille. »

Théo se détourna d'un air hésitant, avant de faire brusquement volte-face. « Je… euh, j'ai remarqué ton Rappeltout ce matin après le cour de Botanique. Il était … rouge. Extrêmement rouge. Et il pulsait. »

« Ouais. » Fit Neville dans un rire amer. « Apparemment, je suis extrêmement étourdis. »

Théo mâchonna anxieusement ses lèvres avant de se rapprocher et de s'agenouiller près du garçon en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Longbottom… Neville… est-ce-que quelqu'un à déjà… à déjà pris la peine de t'expliquer le fonctionnent d'un Rappeltout ? »

Neville le regarda d'un air incompréhensif.

« _Oh seigneur,_ » Songea Théo.

Ce soir là au dîner, alors qu'Harry était occupé à se resservir un peu de tourte, il se fit accoster par Malfoy qui le poussa légèrement. « Ta sang-de-bourbe d'amie est entrain de se donner en spectacle pour attirer ton attention. »

Harry le fixa avant de répondre. « Je n'apprécie pas qu'on utilise ce mot devant moi Malfoy. »

Draco le fixa en retour avant de rétorquer. « Et je n'apprécie pas les camarades de maison qui sont plus loyales envers les Gryffondors qu'envers les Serpentards. Je n'en fais pourtant pas tout un foin. »

« Il est intéressant de constater à quel point tu sembles préoccupé par ma loyauté envers ma maison, tout en déployant autant d'effort pour m'y isoler Malfoy. »

Un petit avion en papier atterrit soudain entre eux, ratant de peu le bol de sauce et interrompant par la même occasion leur échange. Sur le devant, on pouvait lire « Pour Harry, de la part d'Hermione ! ». Les deux garçons retournèrent leur attention vers la table de Gryffondor, où une Hermione leur faisait des signes de la main.

« C'en est assez, » Fit Malfoy dans un reniflement dédaigneux. « Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. On bouge… ça devient un peut trop… _bourbeux_ dans les environs. » Fit-il avant de se lever, suivit par les trois autres, pour se rassoir à l'autre bout de la table. Suite à cela, l'ensemble des premières années Serpentard, Théo mis-à-part, se décalèrent aussi loin que possible d'Harry. Le jeune garçon fronça des sourcilles. Il avait espéré pouvoir garder profile bas un peu plus longtemps - tout en continuant à apprendre les secrets de sa maison - avant de dévoiler ses cartes. Malheureusement, Malfoy semblait vouloir lui forcer la main et une confrontation semblait de plus en plus inévitable, ce qui était… ennuyeux.

Harry recentra son attention sur le message qu'il déplia, avant de constater que la page était entièrement blanche. A sa grande surprise, l'écriture élégante d'Hermione apparu peu à peu.

«_ Harry, est-ce-que tu sais où es Neville ? Je suis très inquiète pour lui. Tapote le parchemin trois fois avant de murmurer ta réponse, puis tapote-le deux fois pour me l'envoyer_. »

Harry haussa des sourcils surpris avant de répondre.

« _Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le cours de Botanique. Comment est-ce-que tu as réussis à faire ça ?_ »

« _Grâce à un sortilège de transfert modifié, liant ton parchemin à celui sur lequel je suis entrain d'écrire. C'est dans le curriculum de troisième année, bien que je pense que cette adaptation n'est étudiée qu'en cinquième année._ »

Harry ricana doucement. Cela restait un mystère pour lui que des Sangs-purs puissent encore prétendre être supérieurs, quand des Nés-moldus comme Hermione ridiculisaient aussi facilement le programme scolaire.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que _ça_ ? » Demanda Théo

« Oh, juste Hermione prouvant une fois de plus que toutes les théories de Draco sur la pureté du sang sont totalement merdiques. Au fait, est-ce-que tu aurais croisé Neville par hasard ? »

Théo toussota nerveusement avant de répondre. « Je l'ai croisé i peu près une heure. Il était dans les toilettes du premier étage. Il avait l'air vraiment contrarié. »

« Ouais. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu un problème en cour de Sortilège et qu'il avait du quitter la classe. Mais je ne connais pas vraiment les détails. »

Théo mâchonna ses lèvres une fois de plus avant de dire. « C'est plus compliqué que ça. Harry est-ce-que _toi_ tu sais à quoi sert un Rappeltout ? Parce que Longbottom ne semblait pas savoir avant que je ne le lui apprenne tout à l'heure. Je… J'ai réalisé que peut-être il n'était pas au courant. J'espère que je n'ai pas fais une bêtise en le lui révélant. »

Bien que confus, Harry se trouva soudainement alerte. « Neville m'a dit qu'un Rappeltout sert de signal quand tu as oublié quelque chose d'important. »

« Oui, mais il sert à bien plus que ça. » Répondit Théo tout en regardant autour de lui d'un air conspirateur. « Au milieu des années 1700, un sort appelé le Charme de Mémoire s'était largement répandu, suivit de peu par un autre sortilège similaire, appelé le Charme de Fausse Mémoire. Le premier supprimait un souvenir précis de la mémoire d'une personne tandis que le deuxième remplaçait le souvenir supprimé par un faux selon le choix du lanceur. Ils ont posés beaucoup de problèmes au début, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère ne mette en place des lois pour les réguler. En vérité, ils ont faillit être classés comme Impardonnable, avant d'être jugés trop importants puisqu'ils aident à préserver le Statut du Secret aux yeux des Moldus. Ils ne sont pas enseignés à Poudlard et tous les utilisateurs sont censés avoir un permis du Ministère leur permettant de les apprendre et de les utiliser. Mais il y a de nombreuses vieilles familles qui les ont préservés dans leurs grimoires, ce qui fait qu'ils sont encore disponibles pour ceux qui veulent les apprendre illégalement… à condition d'avoir les bons contacts. »

« Et les Rappeltout sont censés protéger contre ces sorts ? »

« Pas vraiment – ils servent juste à te faire savoir si tu as été touché par un de ces sorts. C'est une sorte de tradition dans les vieilles familles de Sang-Purs. Spécialement dans les plus paranoïaques d'entre elles, qui les offrent à leurs enfants quand ils commencent Poudlard. Seulement les plus riches par contre, parce qu'ils sont plutôt chers. De cette manière, ils espèrent prévenir leurs enfants de toute manipulations mentales, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez grands pour développer des défenses psychiques. Les Rappeltouts virent au rouge pale si tu oublie quelque chose naturellement, et au rouge foncé si tes souvenirs ont été altéré ou supprimé par magie. » Dit-il avant de déglutir nerveusement, « et ils virent au pourpre si tu as eu de nombreux souvenirs qui ont été altéré. »

Harry pâlit. « Comme celui de Neville. Est-ce-que ces altérations peuvent être renversées ? »

« C'est une des fonctions des Rappeltouts. Si tu en porte un avec toi tout le temps, il peut progressivement reconstruire les souvenirs qu'on t'a effacés ou altérés. Le temps de reconstruction varie en fonction de l'étendue des altérations et du pouvoir du sorcier ayant jeté le sort. Le Rappeltout de Longbottom a finalement reconstruit l'ensemble de ses souvenirs et semble être prêt à les lui restaurer. »

Harry prit une brusque inspiration avant de dire. « Est-ce-que tu as montré à Neville comment faire ça ? »

Théo grimaça en répondant. « Oui. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je l'ai également prévenu qu'il valait mieux qu'il le fasse en présence de quelqu'un dans le cas où les souvenirs récupérés s'avèrent traumatiques. Mais il a insisté pour le faire seul. Je suppose que j'aurais dû te le dire… mais ça avait l'air assez personnel. »

« Peut-être. Il n'empêche que tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Et bien, j'en suis navré, » Répondit Théo d'un air échaudé. « Je ne suis pas habitué à toutes ces… gentillesses. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. »

Harry sourit. « Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place Théo. Ça à l'air plutôt naturel chez toi. » Dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin. Il le tapota et murmura un autre message pour Hermione.

« _Neville est dans les toilettes du premier étage. Il est très contrarié. Je t'expliquerais en chemin. On y va dès la fin du Festin._ ». Mais alors qu'Harry finissait juste d'envoyer son message, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement, et le professeur Quirrel entra en panique.

« UN TROOOOOLLL ! DANS LES CACHOTS !... Je voulais vous prévenir. » Dit-il avant de s'évanouir stupidement.

Harry soupira bruyamment. « Et merde. »

La salle explosa brièvement dans des cris de panique, avant que le directeur ne calme les choses en ordonnant aux étudiants de regagner leurs dortoirs. Harry tapota une fois de plus son parchemin.

« _Oublies ce que je viens de dire. On y va maintenant. Débarrasses-toi des autres Gryffons et attends-moi derrière les portes de la Grande Salle_. »

Hermione hocha de la tête de l'autre côté de la salle avant de se lever en se mêlant à ses camarades de maisons qui sortaient. Harry se leva également, avant de se faire arrêter par Rodney Montague, le préfet de septième année de Serpentards, qui prit la parole. « Serpentards, rasseyez vous. Notre illustre Directeur dans sa … hâte, a visiblement oublié que nos dortoirs, tout comme ceux de Poufsouffles, se trouvent dans les cachots. Ce qui signifie qu'on reste dans la Grande Salle. Une fois les Lions et les Aigles partis, les préfets vont sceller et protéger les portes. Personne, ni humains ni troll, ne passera ces portes, jusqu'à ce que la crise soit résolue, compris ? »

Tous les Serpentards se rassirent à leurs places. « Double merde, » cracha Harry avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer tout en se massant les tempes, « Une distraction. Une distraction. Réfléchis ! »

Théo se pencha vers lui en posant une main sur ses épaules. « Tu es sérieux ?! » murmura-t-il d'un ton alarmé, « es-tu sérieusement entrain d'envisager de te faufiler hors d'ici, défiant les préfets, pour aller rejoindre Longbottom alors qu'il y a un troll en liberté ?! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa Théo. « Neville est mon ami et il est en danger. Il est normal que je sois là pour lui. Tout comme toi tu es mon ami, et que si un jour tu te retrouve en danger, je serais là pour toi. » Répondit Harry comme si cela coulait de source, et sans même y réfléchir. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris quand Théo sursauta, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Harry réalisa après coup, avec un pincement de tristesse, que l'autre garçon n'avait probablement jamais eu un vrai ami sur qui compter.

Théo de son côté, jeta un regard au tour de lui avant de mettre ses mains sous la table afin que personne ne puisse le voir retirer la bague argenté qui ne quittait jamais son doigt. Il la tint un moment avant de la passer discrètement à Harry.

« Met là au troisième doigt de ta main gauche. Puis quand tu te sens prêt, prends une _profonde_ inspiration et tourne la à moitié au tour de ton doigt avant de _bouger_ ! Cela tiendra aussi longtemps que tu retiens ta respiration, après ça il lui faudra un bon moment avant de se recharger. Une fois que tu reprendras ton souffle, tout le monde remarquera que tu es parti. _Vas-y_ maintenant ! »

Surprit, Harry enfila la bague à son doigt, pris la plus profonde des inspirations possible et tourna la bague comme indiqué. Rien ne se passa. Il regarda au tour de lui, et remarqua que personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Il se leva doucement. Personne ne se tourna vers lui. Il enjamba prudemment le banc et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il fut clair que tout le monde l'ignorait totalement, il courut et se faufila entre les portes, juste avant que les préfets de Serpentards et Poufsouffle ne les referment. Alors qu'il sortait, il remarqua que le Professeur Quirrel n'était plus là où il s'était évanouit quelques minutes plutôt. Harry continua à retenir son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne Hermione, qui se cachait derrière une rangée d'armure, observant un groupe de Gryffondors qui se dirigeaient vers leur tour.

Lorsque ses poumons se mirent à le brûler en signe de protestation et qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, Harry expira bruyamment et repris son souffle en haletant, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un léger « _iiiih_ ! »

« Harry ! Comment tu as réussi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé un sortilège d'invisibilité … ils sont bien trop puissants pour nous ! »

« Disons juste, » Commença Harry entre deux inspirations, « que c'est grâce au pouvoir de l'amitié et restons en là. Viens, allons chercher Neville. »

Sur le chemin, Harry raconta à Hermione ce que Théo lui avait appris sur les Rappeltouts.

« Donc quelqu'un s'est amusé à altérer les souvenirs de Neville à plusieurs reprises ? Je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'il a des problèmes de mémoire. »

« Surement, » Fit sombrement Harry. Soudain, ils furent assaillit par une odeur nauséabond qui leur donna des hauts le cœur et qui les arrêta net. Du coin du couloir, leur parvenait un grondement sourd accompagné d'un bruit de pierre s'effondrant au sol… Et d'un Neville Longbottom hurlant de terreur. Harry murmura amèrement dans sa barbe inexistante. « Un troll dans les **cachots**. Je voulais vous prévenir. »

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	13. HP&POS 13: Halloween 1991 (Partie 3)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note Traducteur**** : Deux chapitres publiés aujourd'hui ! enjoy ! )**

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Halloween 1991 (Partie 3) **_

_Soudain, ils furent assaillit par une odeur nauséabond qui leur donna des hauts le cœur et qui les arrêta net. Du coin du couloir, leur parvenait un grondement sourd accompagné d'un bruit de pierre s'effondrant au sol… Et d'un Neville Longbottom hurlant de terreur. Harry murmura amèrement dans sa barbe inexistante. « Un troll dans les __**cachots**__. Je voulais vous prévenir. » _

**Quelques secondes plutôt…**

Neville se lava le visage pendant de longues minutes, s'aspergeant d'eau froide afin de dégonfler ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Puis, il fixa le miroir un long moment semblant se demander si le reflet qui lui faisait face lui appartenait toujours. Emotionnellement épuisé, il se dirigea finalement vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir, uniquement pour se retrouver face à face (enfin, face à estomac) avec un troll de près de quatre mètres de haut et armé d'une massue. A sa vision, le monstre se mit à gronder.

« _Ouais… je suppose qu'il y a des jours comme ça, _» Songea-t-il dans un étrange mélange d'étonnement, d'ennui et de résignation, avant de s'effondrer au le sol dans un cri d'horreur, esquivant le monstre au moment où ce dernier tendait une main massive dans sa direction. Le garçon se recroquevilla au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur, tout en essayant désespérément de se remémorer n'importe quel sort, qui soit dans ses capacités réduites et qui puisse le sortir de cette situation.

Pendant ce temps, la bête s'était déjà introduite dans la pièce emportant une partie du cadre de la porte avec elle. Neville essaya de jeter le même sort d'étincelles qu'avait utilisé Hermione, mais il ne réussit qu'à produire deux minables petites escarbilles. Le troll se pencha vers lui d'un air affamé … avant de mettre à gronder furieusement quand une explosion de feux d'artifice l'atteignit en plein dans le derrière. Furieux, il se retourna faisant face aux nouveaux arrivants, qui n'étaient autres qu'Harry et Hermione.

« **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !** » S'écriât Harry faisant voler la massue qui s'éleva au-dessus de la tête du Troll, avant de décrire un grand arc de cercle et de s'abattre sur sa face.

Malheureusement, le Troll s'avéra être incroyablement rapide au besoin. Il jeta un bras en l'air, l'abattant sur la massue qu'il renvoya en direction d'Harry et Hermione qui durent se baisser rapidement pour l'éviter, mais qui se trouvèrent coincé sous une partie du mur qui s'était effondré sous l'impacte de ladite massue. Hermione reprit ses esprits en premier et recommença à envoyé des étincelles brulantes en direction de la bête. Harry lui, mit plus de temps à se relever, avant de se joindre rapidement à elle.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Neville était choqué devant ces deux amis qu'il avait si maltraité quelques heures au par-avant, mais qui étaient pourtant entrain de risquer leur vie pour lui. Essayant de réfléchir à un sort, il regarda sa baguette et soudain il sentit monter en lui, une haine intense pour le bâton inutile, pour cette baguette qui ne l'avait jamais choisit et que lui-même n'avait jamais désiré. Il releva la tête et fixa le dos du troll qui menaçait ses amis, et quelques chose se mit à brûler dans la rétine du jeune Neville Longbottom. Quelque chose que personne ne s'attendait à voir chez lui. La Haine.

Harry et Hermione quant à eux, étaient encore entrain d'essayer de maitriser le troll, ou du moins essayer de l'effrayer avec leurs étincelles, mais la bête ne s'emblait même pas sentir leurs sortilèges. Harry se remémora vaguement que les trolls étaient dotés d'une peau résistante à la magie et il n'existait aucun sort de première année capable, ne serais-ce que de les blesser. A ce moment là, et à son plus grand étonnement, il vit Neville monter sur un lavabo avant de se jeter sur le dos de la créature ! D'une main, le Gryffondor s'agrippât au collier de fer enroulé autour du cou du troll avant de se hisser sur ses épaules. De son autre main, il tenait toujours sa baguette et dans un grognement, il l'enfonça dans la narine gauche de la bête. S'accrochant toujours avec difficulté à la créature récalcitrante, Neville changea sa prise de main et cria avec la rage d'un berserker au combat, avant d'enfoncer la baguette de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, dans le nez du monstre faisant résonner dans la pièce un audible « squick ».

Suite à ça, le troll hurla d'agonie et un mince filet de sang vert s'écoula de la narine où la baguette était logée. Le troll se rua enragé et Neville perdant sa prise, retomba durement sur le sol, derrière le monstre. Rapidement, Harry agita sa propre baguette en direction de celle de Neville toujours à moitié enfoncé dans la narine du troll et s'écria, « **WINGADIUM LEVIOSA !** ». Il y concentra toute sa magie et la baguette s'enfonça un peu plus dans la cervelle de la bête. Toutefois, l'artéfact sembla rencontrer de la résistance – Harry pouvait presque sentir le bout de la baguette se fissurer et craquer contre le crâne du troll. La créature commença à frapper sa tête de douleur.

« HERMIONE ! ENSEMBLE ! » S'écria Harry. La jeune sorcière leva sa baguette, et les deux s'écrièrent d'une même voix, « **WINGADIUM LEVIOSA** ! ». Un bruit sourd d'os brisés raisonna dans la pièce quand la baguette de Neville s'enfonça complètement dans la narine de la bête, transperçant la cervelle du troll et relâchant un jet de sang vert au passage. La bête cessa instantanément de mugir, ses yeux roulant à l'intérieur de son crâne, avant de vaciller, tombant à l'arrière à l'endroit exact où se tenait Neville. En une fraction de seconde, Harry se redressa et s'écria, « **ACCIO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM** ! ». L'autre garçon glissa entre les jambes flageolantes du troll atterrissant dans les bras tendus d'Harry et Hermione. Le troll s'effondra finalement sur le sol dans un bruit tonitruant.

Soudain Neville leur sauta dessus dans une étreinte étouffante. « Je suis désolé. J'ai été un abruti total avec vous deux, » dit-il en pleur, « Vous êtes les meilleurs amis dont quelqu'un peut rêver. » Face à ses paroles, les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant Poudlard – courtoisie des Dursley – et maintenant, entre Hermione, Neville et Théo, il avait les meilleurs amis que l'on puisse imaginer.

Toutefois, les retrouvailles furent de courte durée, interrompue par un crie aux accents écossais. « POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? » S'écria McGonagall. Elle était accompagnée de Snape, Flitwick et un Quirell nerveux.

« Et bien, hum » Dit nerveusement Harry, « Il y avait ce troll et … je pense qu'on l'a tué. »

Hermione haleta. « Oh non, on l'a tué n'est-ce-pas ?! Je veux dire, je sais qu'on n'avait pas le choix, mais ça reste un être semi-sentient ! »

Snape qui était justement entrain d'examiner la bête, renifla bruyamment marquant son mépris devant les paroles pleines de bons sentiments de la jeune fille. « Alors réjouissez-vous Miss Granger puisque votre pauvre, innocente victime, n'est pas morte. Les pouvoirs régénératifs d'un troll sont incomparables. L'approche … innovante dont vous avez utilisé ce qu'il semble être la baguette de Mr. Longbottom pour endommager la cervelle du troll, l'a en réalité seulement mis en coma. Une fois qu'elle lui sera retirée, les lésions se répareront d'elles même et le troll retrouvera toute ses capacités, comme si de rien n'était. » Snape retourna vers Quirell qui se recroquevilla sous son regard. « Avec ceci à l'esprit, peut-être que le professeur Quirell pourrait s'occuper du confinement approprié pour la créature. Si je me souviens bien, vous vous êtes présenté comme un expert en la matière, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oh, o-o-o-o-oui, P-p-p-p-p-professeur Snape. T-t-t-t-tout de suite ! »

« Mais ce que j'aimerais comprendre, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, _c'est qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu vous passer par l'esprit pour vous mettre en chasse d'un troll _?! » Fit McGonagall d'une voix perçante.

« Et bien, » s'interposa calmement Harry, tout en époussetant des débris de sa robe, « Pour être tout a fais honnête, nous ne pensions pas qu'on allait rencontrer le troll du tout. L'alerte donnée au diné spécifiait que le troll se trouvait dans les cachots, et non au premier étage. Et comme Neville… ne se sentait pas bien depuis le cours de Sortilège ce matin, il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle quand l'annonce a été faite. On voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien. »

« C'est vrai Minerva. Le jeune Longbottom ne se sentait pas bien durant mon cours ce matin, » dit le professeur Flitwick. « Je lui ai donné la permission de sortir et je ne l'ai pas vu au diner. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais justement entrain de songé à envoyé un préfet pour voir s'il allait mieux, quand Quirinus a débarqué. Dans ma distraction, je vous ai oublié Mr. Longbottom et pour cela je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. »

« Cela explique la présence de Miss Granger, Potter, mais les Serpentards avaient pour instruction de rester dans la grande salle. Donc qu'est-ce-que _vous_ faites ici ? » Demanda Snape d'une voix dure.

« Neville est mon ami Monsieur, » Répondit simplement Harry. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard inquisiteur de son Directeur de Maison.

« Ahum, » Interrompit McGonagall, « Tout cela est très bien, mais si je peux me permettre, comment trois Premières années ont-ils peut vaincre un troll ? »

« Oh et bien, les trolls ont une peau résistante à la magie, donc aucun de nos sortilèges n'ont pu l'atteindre. Mais Neville a eu l'idée totalement brillante d'enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez de la bête et une fois cela fait, on a poussé le reste de la baguette dans sa cervelle grâce au charme de Lévitation qu'on apprit avec le Professeur Flitwick. »

« Oh, magnifique ! » S'écria le petit professeur d'une voix excitée. « Une connaissance approfondie des propriété défensives d'une créature dangereuse. Une utilisation inédite d'une arme improvisée et une façon créative d'utiliser un charme que vous avez appris cette semaine. En plus _d'une coopération inter-maison_ ! Bien joué ! Je pense qu'une récompense de, disons, quinze points chacun me semble appropriée. N'est-ce-pas Severus ? Minerva ? »

Aucun des deux n'émis d'objection (bien qu'Harry devina que Snape devait certainement y songer), et McGonagall leur signifia finalement, qu'il était temps qu'ils regagnent leurs dortoirs. Elle s'occuperait de raccompagner Neville et Hermione à la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que Snape escorterait Harry jusqu'au cachot de Serpentard. C'est à ce moment là que Neville s'avança.

« Je suis désolé Professeur McGonagall, mais avant que je ne retourne à la tour, j'ai besoin de passer par le bureau du Directeur… ou n'importe quel autre bureau équipé d'une connexion de cheminée. J'ai besoin de parler à ma Grand-mère. Tout de suite. »

« Mr. Longbottom, » Répliqua McGonagall, « Il est très tard. Je sais que tout cela à dû être traumatisant pour vous, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez un peu avant d'envoyer une lettre à votre Grand-mère demain matin. »

« Je suis désolé Professeur, » Fit Neville d'une voix plus forte, « mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Granma aussi vite que possible. J'apprécierai également si quelqu'un pouvait contacter le DJM et faire venir quelques Aurors ici afin que je puisse faire une déposition. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. « Mr. Longbottom, » Dit McGonagall d'une voix plus rude, « A ce niveau de l'enquête, il n'y a aucune preuve que la présence du troll est dû à autre chose qu'une malheureuse brèche dans les défenses du château. L'incident sera investigué par le staff de Poudlard et s'il s'avère que la présence du troll a été préméditée… »

« Professeur McGonagall, » L'interrompit Neville, qui commençait visiblement par être ennuyé par sa directrice de maison. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois – _J'emmerde. Le putain. De troll_ ! Je veux parler à Granma et je veux parler à quelqu'un du DJM. » Tout en parlant, Neville fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son Rappeltout, qu'il sortit après quelques secondes. L'artefact était à présent totalement clair. « Parce que je viens juste de comprendre que mon Grand Oncle Algernon Longbottom, Régent de la Maison Longbottom, a essayé de me _tuer_. » Il jeta un regard significatif à Harry et Hermione avant de retourner son attention vers sa directrice de maison. « _Cinq_ fois. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, tandis qu'Hermione porta une main à sa bouche. « Putain de merde, » Murmura-t-elle.

Malgré sa fatigue évidente, Neville sentit les coins de se bouche se relever en un faible sourire. « Langage Hermione. »

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	14. HP&POS 1: Halloween 1991 (Final)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note Traducteur**** : Deux chapitres (13 et 14) publiés aujourd'hui ! enjoy ! )**

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Halloween 1991 Final : The Power Play (Dernière Partie : Démonstration de Puissance ) **_

Suite à son annonce dramatique, Neville fut immédiatement escorté au bureau du Directeur, tandis que McGonagall raccompagnait Hermione à la tour de Gryffondor et que Snape escortait Harry, à contrecœur, vers le cachot des Serpentards. Le Maitre des Potions semblait ennuyé par le jeune Serpent et paraissait avoir quelques douleurs à la jambe.

« Après toutes les stupidités purement Gryfondoresque, vous avez quand même réussi à gagner quinze points ! Vous avez de la chance que je n'en déduise pas trente pour vos bêtises ! »

« Monsieur, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, nous n'avions aucune idée que le troll serait au premier étage. On avait juste l'intention de trouver Mr. Longbottom et le mettre en sécurité. J'ai du prendre une décision en une fraction de seconde et je n'avais pas le temps d'enquêter ou de planifier quoique ce soit. Je pense avoir pris la meilleure décision, au vus des circonstances. »

« Exactement ! Vous avez pris exactement la même décision que je m'attends à voir chez un Gryffondor, et non un Serpentard ! »

« Et bien, Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, si c'est ce que vous pensez, vous deviez peut-être changer la manière dont la Répartition est faite à Poudlard. Parce que tout ce que le Choixpeau m'a dit, c'est que Serpentard est la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition et que c'est là où je pourrais faire mes preuves. J'aurais peut-être choisis d'aller ailleurs, s'il m'avait prévenu que c'était également la maison des imbéciles égocentriques, qui abandonnent leurs amis dès que les choses deviennent un peu plus dangereuses. »

Snape tourna furieusement la tête vers lui. « Et que ce que CELA veut dire POTTER ?! »

Harry leva la tête vers le professeur, légèrement surprit par son excès de colère. « Cela veut dire, ce que cela veut dire. Comme j'ai dis, Neville Longbottom est un ami proche et je n'accepte pas qu'il soit dans les caractéristique d'un Serpentard d'abandonner à leurs sorts les amis qui leurs sont chers, sans essayer au mieux de leur capacités de les aider. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

Snape se relaxa apaisé. Pendant un instant il avait crut que le garçon se référait à la manière dont son amitié avec Lily s'était terminé. « Il n'empêche que je retire cinq points à Serpentard pour avoir osé défier les ordres d'un Préfet. » Claqua-t-il d'une voix irrité.

Harry soupira, « Bien Monsieur. » Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole, « Et combien même j'aurais été un imbécile égocentrique, je serais quand même allé chercher Neville. J'ai investis beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à former une alliance avec l'Héritier Présumé d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison. Il aurait été complètement stupide de ma part d'ignorer une opportunité de me rapprocher encore plus lui, quand je pensais réellement que le risque encouru était minime. »

Snape tourna une nouvelle fois la tête dans sa direction sans arrêter sa marche pour autant. « Et bien, c'est déjà mieux je suppose. » Dit-il avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Monsieur, l'infirmerie n'est plus très loin si vous voulez vous y arrêter un instant. Et si je peux me permettre d'ajouter, je dirais que cette morsure de Cerbères à l'air très douloureuse. »

Snape se figea et fixa le garçon dans un mélange de surprise et de fureur, « Oh non. Non, non, NON ! Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas un tel Gryffondor au point de vous… »

« Bien sur que non ! » L'interrompit Harry indigné. « Pour quel sorte d'idiot me prenez-vous ? » Dit-il avant de reprendre une expression amusée, « Toutefois en parlant d'idiots, je suis dûment informé que l'Abrutit-Qui-A-Survécu et son animal de compagnie la Belette ont fait la rencontre du Cerbères et qu'ils ont également remarqué la trappe qu'il gardait. Je suppose qu'ils voient ça comme une sorte… d'aventure. »

Snape laissa échapper un grognement face à la nouvelle tout en reprenant leur chemin vers les Cachots. « Je vous prierez de me tenir informé si vous entendez quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Et je vous interdis de vous approcher de cette pièce. »

« Oui Monsieur. Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je garde également un œil sur le professeur Quirell ? »

Snape tourna une fois de plus, la tête vers lui surprit, avant de se renfrogner face à son manque de discrétion. Malheureusement son self-control, en principe rigide et sans faille, était légèrement incommodé par l'intense douleur qui irradié de sa jambe, infligée par la bête infernale d'Hagrid. « Pourquoi est-ce-que vous penseriez que Quirell est suspicieux ? C'est un Professeur après tout. »

« Et bien, vous-même venez de dire un peu plus tôt qu'il se proclamait être un expert en troll. Mais quand il se trouve face à un desdits trolls, il n'essaye ni de le capturer ni de le tuer. Au lieu de ça, il s'enfuit vers la Grande Salle, où il annonce que le troll est dans les cachots avant de s'évanouir. Toutefois, il s'avère en vrai que le troll n'est _pas_ dans les cachots, mais au premier étage et qu'en plus il est loin de n'importe quel escalier suffisamment grand, qui aurait pu expliquer sa présence à cet endroit. De plus, alors que je me faufilais hors de la grande salle, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus à l'endroit où il s'était évanoui et qu'il avait complètement disparut. Il m'apparait donc que _peut-être_, Quirell aurait délibérément laissé le troll entrer dans le château, plus précisément au premier étage et qu'il aurait _dit_ qu'il était dans les cachots afin que les professeurs se précipitent là-bas et commencent à fouiller le château, étage par étage, en commençant par le bas ce qui lui aurait donné le temps de se rendre directement au troisième étage et d'essayer de passer le Cerbères. Heureusement, le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard est suffisamment rusé pour voir que le troll n'est en fait qu'une diversion et c'est pour ça qu'il se dirigea vers le troisième étage pour s'assurer lui-même de le sécuriser, mais malheureusement, c'est à ce moment que le Cerbères lui la délesté d'un bout de sa jambe. »

Snape le fixa d'un air appréciateur. « Mmm… Avez-vous considéré la possibilité que le rusé Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard était peut-être celui qui essayait de dérober… ce qui se trouve sous la trappe gardée par le Cerbères… et que c'est lui qui a introduit le troll en guise de distraction ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Cette théorie n'expliquerait pas comment le troll s'est introduit dans le château en premier lieu, à moins que le rusé Directeur de Serpentard ne l'ai introduit tout en espérant aveuglément que Professeur Quirell ne tombe dessus et qu'il réagisse de la manière appropriée. Et cela n'explique toujours pas les actions douteuses du Professeur Quirell lui-même. Et si la présence du troll s'avérait n'être qu'une coïncidence dont le rusé Directeur de Serpentard a profité, et bien, cela me semble un peu hors personnage qu'il puisse se précipiter comme ça sans rien planifier à l'avance. Quasiment… Gryffondoresque. »

Les coins de bouche de Snape tremblotèrent légèrement. « Peut-être que le rusé Directeur de Serpentard et Quirell sont ensemble dans le coup. » Suggéra-t-il paresseusement.

« Je refuse de croire que le rusé Directeur de Serpentard puisse s'associer à un homme qui porte un _turban_, » Répondit Harry sèchement.

« _Comment est-il __possible__ que vous soyez l'enfant de James Potter ?!_ »

« Pour autant que je puisse me souvenir, on a à faire un sérieux cas de 'différence entre l'inné et l'acquis'. C'est la théorie que vous avez proposé. D'ailleurs, bien que ce soit surement sans rapport, je tiens à vous informer qu'à chaque fois que Jim et moi sommes près de Quirell, on souffre tous les deux d'étranges maux de têtes. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une bizarrerie génétique, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec le troll, j'ai pensé que ce détail pouvait avoir son importance. »

Snape roula des yeux. « Potter, cessez vos simagrées de naïveté enfantines. Bien que je déplore vos tendances Gryffondoresque, il me semble claire que vous êtes remarquablement rusé pour un étudiant de première année. Vous savez parfaitement bien que si vous êtes atteins d'étranges maux de tête qui surviennent uniquement quand vous êtes proche de quelqu'un que vous savez déjà suspicieux, _bien évidement que cela à son importance_ ! Est-ce que ces maux de têtes durent tout le temps en sa présence ? »

« Non, ils surviennent par intermittence. C'est comme des éclairs de douleurs centré ici. » Répondit Harry en désignant sa cicatrice. « Hermione m'a informé que Jim avait la même réaction et que la douleur était centré vers sa propre cicatrice. »

« Mmm. Evitez Quirell en dehors de vos cours. Pendant vos leçons de DCFM, à chaque fois que vous sentez cette douleur, notez l'heure et ce Quirell fait à ce moment précis. Et si vous pouvez arranger ça de manière discrète, voyez à ce que vos associés Gryffondor surveillent l'Autre Potter pour voir ses réactions et si elles différents des votre. Vous me préparerez un résumé par écrit à rendre dans une semaine. Compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » Répondit tranquillement Harry comme si le fait d'espionner un professeur et de faire en sore que ses amis espionnent pour son compte étaient la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Les deux arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. « Comme je l'ai déjà évoqué Potter, vous portez en vous de profonds instincts Gryffondors, ce qui est bien malheureux mais reste compréhensible étant donné votre parentage. Ceci dit, je dois m'avouer satisfait de la manière dont vous avez su dompté ces instincts pour en faire sortir une sagesse totalement Serpentard. Cinq _pour_ Serpentard. » Il s'agissait des premiers points que Snape accordait à Harry depuis la rentrée et cela fit sourire le garçon.

Après ça, Snape prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle commune. A l'intérieur, la majorité des ses camarades de maisons venaient eux aussi d'arriver, après avoir reçu l'autorisation de regagner leurs dortoirs. Rodney Montague fut le premier à venir à leur encontre.

« Mr. Montague, » Commença Snape d'une voix trainante, « Je vous retourne votre dernier protégé. Sa punition pour avoir quitter la Grande Salle sans votre permission a déjà été prise en charge. Aucun commentaire supplémentaire en la matière n'est nécessaire. »

Montague fit des allés-retours entre les deux avant de dire, « Très bien Monsieur. »

« Et pour ce que ça vaut Mr. Montague, » Reprit Harry, « Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses si mes actions irréfléchis vous ont causés du tord. »

Le garçon fixa le préfet dans un parfait mélange de respect et d'innocence, et pendant une seconde, Montague le crut presque sincère. Suite à ça, Snape quitta la salle commune et Montague, après avoir jeté des regards étranges à Harry, appela finalement les autres préfets pour leur expliquer ce que leur directeur venait de lui confier. Harry lui, se dirigea rapidement vers un Théo anxieux qui l'attendait seul. Il remercia chaleureusement le garçon pour son aide en lui serrant la main, lui retournant ainsi discrètement sa bague.

Après toutes ses émotions, Harry prit enfin la direction du dortoir des Premières Années quand soudain, son chemin fut bloqué par Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Le reste des premières années (et une douzaine d'autres élèves) étaient suffisamment proches pour entendre, mais ne firent toutefois pas mine d'intervenir.

« Incroyable ! » S'exclama Malfoy, « Quand mon père saura que l'Héritier d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison s'est faufilé, en défiance totale aux ordres des préfets, tout ça pour aider un cracmol traitre à son sang et une sang-de-bourbe… »

« **BINGO** ! » S'écriât bruyamment Harry. Touts les Serpentards à proximité sursautèrent légèrement devant son excès de voix. « Désolé. C'est un jeu Moldus. Tu as finalement réussi à faire entrer _sang-de-bourbe_, _traitre à son sang_ et _mon père_ dans la même phrase. J'ai songé que si je le faisais remarquer en premier, je gagnerais peut-être une récompense. » Quelque part derrière lui, Théo laissa échapper un léger ricanement avant de se reprendre.

« Tu es vraiment une honte pour cette maison Potter. Combien de points nous as-tu fais perdre avec ces bêtises ? »

« Et bien en fait, au début j'ai _gagné_ quinze points. Mais c'est là que le Professeur Snape m'en a retirer cinq pour ne pas avoir obéit aux ordres des préfets. _Toutefois_, une fois que je lui ai expliqué le raisonnement derrière mes actions, il m'en a raccordé cinq pour avoir démontré ce à quoi il se réfère comme étant '_une sagesse Serpentard'_ »

« Tu mens, » Répondit Malfoy dans un reniflement.

« Demande lui demain, » Répliqua joyeusement Harry, « enfin s_i tu l'oses_. »

« Quand mon père… »

« POURQUOI ES-TU ICI ?! » l'interrompit Harry dans un cri furieux. Draco fut pris de court et plusieurs autres Serpentards s'approchèrent du groupe.

« Parce que quelqu'un doit bien te remettre à ta… »

« Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire '_Pourquoi es-tu ici à m'ennuyé ?_' ! Je voulais dire, '_Pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ?_' ! C'est vrai que tu es Sang-pur et riche. Et alors ? Zacharias Smith est aussi sang-pur et riche et il est à Poufsouffle ! Ça fait deux mois que nous avons été répartis dans cette maison et je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois faire preuve de quoique ce soit proche de la ruse ! Et tu n'es clairement pas quelqu'un de subtil ! Et je ne pense pas que tu sois doté d'une quelconque ambition, autre que celle de te pavaner comme un paon, affichant les privilèges et les richesses que tu a obtenu d'un héritage que tu n'a rien fais pour mériter. Sans oublier que tu parles comme ces peluches moldus qui se contentent de répéter un message préenregistré, quand tu leur tire une ficelle dans le dos. Tout ce que tu sais dire c'est '_sang-de-bourbe-ceci'_ et 'tr_aitre à son sang cela'_ et '_quand mon père saura que'_. C'est pathétique ! »

« Misérable petit sang-mêlé… ! » Répondit furieusement Draco en commençant à chercher sa baguette.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de manière presque délirante. « _Enfin_ ! » Songea-t-il. Il avait acheté sa baguette et son holster de poigné le 31 juillet et pendant tout le mois qui avait suivit, il avait consacré trente minutes chaque nuits à s'entrainer à dégainer sa baguette, parce qu'il avait stupidement pensé que c'était quelque chose que tout le monde faisait. Toutefois, suite à son arrivée à Poudlard, il découvrit qu'exception faite des Aurors et des duellistes professionnels, les sorciers n'en avaient que faire de ce genre de chose. En réalité, il était le seul Première année à avoir payé par un des holster hors de prix d'Ollivander, les autres se contentant de transporter leurs baguettes dans leurs poches. Il avait toutefois continué à s'exercer quelques minutes par jour à dégainer sa baguette… _pour ce moment précis_.

Dans une torsion maitrisée du poigné, Harry fit apparaitre sa baguette qui atterrit dans la paume de sa main dans un doux « snikt ». Instantanément, il l'a braqua sur le visage de Malfoy, à quelques millimètres à peine de son nez. La totalité de la manœuvre n'avait pris qu'une demi-seconde, et ce n'était même pas l'un de ses meilleurs scores. Cela restait toutefois incroyablement rapide comparé à son adversaire qui était d'ailleurs, toujours en quête de sa baguette. Malfoy se figea de surprise, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle se reculèrent nerveusement. Il y eu également quelques halètements autour d'eux, devant l'incroyable vitesse du brun. Quelques uns des plus jeune spectateurs n'avaient jamais assisté à un vrai duel et fasse à leur expérience limitée, la vitesse d'Harry leur avait parue surhumaine.

« Tu sais, » Commença Harry d'un ton détaché, « Ma copine la sang-de-bourbe Granger m'a appris ce sortilège d'étincelle très intéressant. Je parie qu'à cette distance, ça doit faire _vraiment_ mal. »

C'est à ce moment là que Rodney Montague se décida finalement à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. « Potter, ça suffit. Baisse ta baguette. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Montague. Tout va bien. Tout va même très bien. N'est-ce-pas Mr. Malfoy ? »

Draco détourna son regard du bout de la baguette pointée sur lui pour se focaliser sur les yeux d'Harry. Et tout comme James Potter avant lui, il réalisa brusquement que les yeux du garçon étaient _exactement de la même couleur _que celle du sortilège de la Mort. « Oui Montague, » Répondit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive, « Tout… Tout va très bien. »

« Oui exactement. Au fait, j'ai mentionné tout à l'heure que j'avais gagné quinze points pour Serpentard, mais j'ai oublié d'expliquer pourquoi. Tu vois, cette sang-de-bourbe Granger, ce cracmol traitre à son sang Longbottom et ma propre petite personne sang-mêlé… nous avons comment dirais-je… trouvé ce troll des montagnes qui a fait s'évanouir le professeur Quirell comme une petite fille. Et puis nous l'avons combattu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en coma. »

Plusieurs halètement supplémentaire furent provoqué par l'annonce et Zabini s'exclama, « Y'a pas moyens ! » dans un style moldus assez surprenant. Harry pris note de ce fait se promettant de se pencher dessus plus tard.

« Si y'a moyens ! » Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire malicieux. « Moi-même avec l'aide de deux autres premières années que la plus part d'entre vous traitez comme s'ils étaient de la merde sur vos chaussures, avons battu un troll adulte, tous seuls. Donc Mr Malfoy, je t'invite à reconsidérer ta supposition selon laquelle je serais intimidé par ta faible magie, l'argent de ton père ou encore tes deux gardes du corps. Parce que la réponse est… que je ne le suis pas. »

Suite à cela, il fit deux pas en arrière avant de lever sa baguette. D'un mouvement subtil du poigné, il la rangea dans son holster dans un audible « Zip » qui fit vaciller la moitié des Serpentards présents. « Maintenant si vous me le permettez, j'ai eu une longue journée, et je suis fatigué. En plus je pense que j'ai encore du sang de troll dans mes cheveux. Donc je vais prendre une douche bien chaude avant de regagner mon lit. Si tu tiens à continuer cette discussion plus tard Malfoy, j'en serais ravi. En attendant, je pense que tu devrais t'assoir et coucher sur un parchemin tout tes points forts d'un côté et les miens de l'autres. Et là, je te conseil de doubler les miens, parce que je te promets que tu n'a pas vus la moitié de ce que je peux faire. A ce moment là Malfoy, si tu tiens toujours à m'affronter, n'hésites pas. On verra bien qui flanchera en premier. »

Finalement, il fini par briser le contact visuel avec un Draco assurément secoué et embrassa la pièce du regard. Quelques uns avaient l'air intimidés tandis que d'autres semblaient juste pensifs. Mais tous étaient clairement transpercés par sa performance. Il sourit gentiment avant de dire, « Bonne nuit camarades Serpentards, ». Il contourna Goyle et monta en direction de son dortoir. En marchant, il sifflota avant de fredonner une étrange mélodie que l'ensemble du corps étudiant de serpentard trouva à la fois étrange et inquiétante. Bien sur, s'il y avait eu un quelconque née-moldus à Serpentard, il aurait immédiatement reconnu le thème du film « Le Bon, La Brute et Le Truand ».

Plus loin, dans un coin reculé et hors de vue, Théo Nott observa son premier ami partir tranquillement. Et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, le visage de Théo se fendit en un large sourire.

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	15. HP&POS 15:Meet the Longbottoms (Partie 1

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Meet the Longbottoms (Partie 1) (Rencontre avec les Longbottoms) **_

**Quand Neville Longbottom était âgé de deux ans…**

Algie Longbottom était ennuyé.

Quand ses enfants étaient encore jeunes, c'était feu sa femme Wendy qui s'en occupait, tandis que lui passait de longues heures au bureau à essayer d'investir son maigre héritage de manière profitable. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, « maigre » était un terme tout à fait relatif. Les finances d'Algie étaient plutôt prospères et comparé à la majorité des sorciers son héritage lui avait donné un bon coup de pousse pour démarrer dans le monde. Toutefois, ses avoirs n'étaient rien comparé à l'héritage Longbottom qu'avait obtenu feu sn grand frère Archimedes Fransisco dit « Archie » Longbottom. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui ennuyait Algie.

Archie avait épousé Augusta Crouch (« Gussie » pour les intimes) en 1953. Leurs fils, Frank, naquit en Décembre 1957 et démontra ses premiers signes de magie accidentelle à huit mois. Et c'était tout ce qui importait à Algie. Archie et Gussie avait leur Héritier Présumé et à moins d'un miracle, Algie devait face à la vie, seul. Il avait ses propres enfants à nourrir et se retroussa les manches pour construire quelque chose pour lui et sa famille, tout en sachant que le petit Frank avait un avenir tout tracé devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui ennuyait Algie.

En 1972, une vague particulièrement coriace de Dragoncelle se répandit, emportant avec elle Wendy et Archie. Etant donné l'âge de Frank à l'époque, il y eu une période de trois mois où Algie fut appelé à servir comme Régent des Longbottom jusqu'à ce que le garçon atteigne ses quinze ans et puisse réclamer sa Seigneurie. Pour cet acte, Lord Fransisco Claudius Longbottom serra chaleureusement la main de son oncle et le récompensa d'une plaque commémorative où on pouvait lire « A Algernon Longbottom. En signe d'appréciation pour les services rendus. » Depuis ce jour là, les deux n'avaient échangé qu'une douzaine de fois, la dernière étant celle où Frank avait poliment mais fermement décliné son requête pour donner un coup de pousse à son fils afin qu'il intègre le ministère, sous prétexte « que ces notes ne sont pas suffisantes, ». Mais ce n'était pas ce qui ennuyait Algie.

En 1981, des Mangemorts attaquèrent le Manoir Longbottom plaçant son Lord et sa Lady sous le maléfice du Doloris pendant si longtemps qu'ils en perdirent tout deux la tête se faisant ainsi interné à St Mangouste. Augusta fut nommée gardienne de leur enfant Neviile, mais le Mangenmagot décréta Algie comme Régent des Longbottom. Il apparut que l'arrogant Frank n'avait pas prit la peine de rédiger un testament et ce fut donc le Mangenmagot qui décida de désigner Algie comme Régent, puisque si le garçon s'avérait être un cracmol ou si pour une quelconque raison il n'atteignait pas son quinzième anniversaire, Algie était le suivant dans la lignée de succession, et devait par conséquent être au fait des affaires de sa Maison. Toutefois, le scénario le plus probable était qu'à présent, Algie se retrouvait coincé dans une position ingrate, à gérer pour les quinze prochaines années les avoirs de quelqu'un d'autre, pendant que les siens pourrissaient dans leurs coins. Il accepta stoïquement la régence et délégua le contrôle de la plus part de ses business à son fils Réginald, qu'il espéra à la hauteur de la tâche. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui ennuyait Algie.

Ce qui ennuyait Algie, c'était que ce petit Merdeux ne voulait pas s'arrêter de _brailler_ ! Il avait, à contrecœur accepté de s'occuper du garçon pour la journée parce que Gussie souhaitait rendre visite à Frank et Alice à St Mangouste, et ne voulait pas emmener Neville qu'elle pensait trop jeune. Malheureusement, Neville était endormi quand elle l'avait déposé et elle n'avait donc pas réalisé qu'elle avait oublié de lui prendre son « Ebby ». Algie ne s'avait pas ce qu'était ou qui était cet « Ebby » et il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais visiblement c'était quelque chose d'important pour le bien-être du petit Merdeux puisque ce dernier avait commencé à pleurer immédiatement après son réveille, en remarquant qu' « Ebby » n'était pas à ses côtés. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure, et malgré les meilleurs efforts des Elfes de maison d'Algie pour le divertir, que le gamin braillait qu'il « voulait Ebby », tandis qu'Algie essayait vainement d'ignorer le bruit en essayant de se concentrer sur le livre traitant d'une des fermes qu'il gérait maintenant pour le compte du petit Merdeux.

Soudain, après un pop sonore, les cris de Neville cessèrent brusquement. Curieux, Algie se rendit au salon de l'autre côté du couloir où Neville avait été déposé dans son parc bébé. Le garçon était toujours là, gloussant doucement tout en étreignant un ourson noir aux yeux bleu glace en peluche. Neville leva les yeux vers Algie et sourit. « Ebby ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Algie regarda la peluche avant de fixer Neville, puis regarda la peluche de nouveau. « Naturellement, » Dit-il d'une voix calme. « Lubby, est-ce-que toi ou l'un des autres elfes avez invoqué cette peluche ? »

« Non Maitre Algie ! Le petit Maitre Neville souhaita très fort son Ebby et il apparu devant lui ! »

« Naturellement, » Redit Algie. « Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupation. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. » Les trois elfes acquiescèrent avant de se matérialiser ailleurs. Algie fixa du regard l'animal en peluche. Il s'en rappelait très bien évidement. Son nom n'était pas « Ebby ». Il s'agissait juste d'une manière enfantine pour dire « Elby », ou plus précisément « L.B » pour Longbottom. L.B avait appartenu à Archie Longbottom quand il était encore enfant, et à son père et son grand-père avant lui. A sept ans, Archie décida qu'il était trop vieux pour jouer avec un ourson en peluche, et l'avait donc offert à Algie comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Et quand Algie devint un peu plus vieux, il décida également de le mettre de côté. Toutefois, malgré son jeune âge, il avait espéré qu'un jour il pourrait offrir la peluche en cadeau à un de ses enfants, tout comme on le lui avait offert.

Cet espoir fut tué dans l'œuf le jour où Archie passa en coup de vent « pour une visite » et demanda nonchalamment s'il pouvait récupérer L.B pour l'offrir à Frank. Algie lui expliqua qu'il l'avait déjà offert à son nouveau-née Réginald. Archie répondit qu'en tant que nouveau-née, Réginald ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Algie rappela d'un air pincé à Archie que c'était lui qui lui avait offert la peluche comme _cadeau d'anniversaire_. Archie répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau fait à l'âge de sept ans avant qu'il ne se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'on se passait de père en fils. Algie répondit froidement qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que ce jouet pour enfant faisait partie de l'héritage magique seigneurial. Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux frères avant qu'Algie ne pénètre en tornade dans la nursery de son fils, arrachant L.B de sa place, avant de le jeter au visage de son frère, lui hurlant de foutre de camp et qu'il espérait que son petit monstre s'étouffe avec l'un des yeux de verre d'L.B. Choqué, Archie partit rapidement et les deux frères ne s'adressèrent pas la parole avant le noël suivant, quand Archie fit livrer une véritable montagne d'animaux en peluche pour Réginald et sa nouvelle petite sœur Enid (mais pas d'L.B bien sur) accompagné d'une lettre d'excuse à l'adresse d'Algie.

Dans l'intérêt de ses enfants qui auraient peut-être besoin un jour du soutient du Lord de la Maison Longbottom, Algie accepta les excuses et ses relations avec son frère s'apaisèrent. Mais il n'oublia jamais cet incident, ainsi que sa signification. Il ne sera jamais que le second frère qui n'aura jamais droit à rien excepté à une somme forfaitaire d'argent obtenue suite à un vague sentiment d'obligation parentale. Pas de domaine. Pas de coffre familial. Pas d'artefacts d'héritage. Même pas un animal en peluche à léguer à son fils.

Et maintenant, en guise d'insulte ultime, Neville s'avérait irrémédiablement être un sorcier. Et Algie en était le témoin. Parce qu'il venait juste de voir le petit Merdeux invoquer L.B, depuis le Manoir Longbottom dans le Lancashire, dans un déploiement de magie accidentelle incontestable. Neville était un sorcier et Neville devenait donc l'Héritier Présumé et le sort d'Algie venait d'être scellé puisqu'il devait, à présent, se contenter de gérer les domaines et les avoirs de Neville jusqu'à ce que le petit Merdeux soit en âge de les clamer. Et en guise de récompense, il offrira probablement à Algie une minable plaque en laiton qui ira de paire avec celle que lui avait donné Frank quelques année plutôt.

Algie observa l'adorable enfant jouer avec son ourson en peluche un long moment. Et là, quelque chose en lui se brisa telle une brindille faisant face à une tempête. « Non. Non espèce de petit merdeux, ce ne sera pas aussi facile pour toi. Et je ne te laisserais certainement pas gagner grâce à _ce_ truc. **EVANESCO** ! »

Dans un flash, l'ourson s'évanouit des bras de Neville, surprenant l'enfant. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se remettre à pleurer, la baguette d'Algie s'illumina de nouveau, « **OUBLIETTE** ! Tu oublieras tout ce qui a rapport à Ebby. Tu oublieras avoir jamais un ourson qui ressemble à Ebby. » Il s'arrêta un instant, une lueur vicieuse brillant au fond de ses yeux, « Mais tu te _rappelleras_ qu'il fut un temps où tu possédais quelque chose que tu chérissais et que tu as maintenant, perdu à tout jamais. Et tu te rappelleras que la raison pour laquelle tu l'as perdu, _c'est que tu l'as souhaité trop fort !_ »

Neville secoua la tête quelques instant avant ramper en direction de son parc pour se distraire avec quelques jouet, un air étrange sur le visage, comme s'il était triste sans savoir pourquoi. Plus tard quand Augusta rentra, Algie lui dit que Neville s'était comporté comme un parfait petit ange, et qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à le lui confier au besoin. Il lui rappela également de surveiller la moindre trace de magie accidentelle parce que Neville atteignait l'âge requit.

Le jour suivant, Algie se rendit à Fleurit et Botte et acheta plusieurs livre sur les cracmol et les dernière théories sur leurs cas.

**Quand Neville Longbottom** **était âgé de trois ans… **

Algie était en visite au Manoir Longbottom depuis une semaine, comme le lui accordait son statu de Régent des Longbottom. Le quatrième jour, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis dans le salon feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier, il sentit une petite main tirer sur son pantalon. C'était le petit Merdeux.

« Bien le bonjour petit Neville ! » Dit-il d'une voix faussement gentille. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« « Est'que tu pou'ais me lire pinpin bille, oncle Algie ? »

« Tu veux dire Lapina la Babille ? Et bien où est le livre Neville ? »

« Pinpin bille est su' une éta're à la bibio'téque » Répondit l'enfant

« Pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas ? » Demanda Algie

Ainsi, l'enfant guida son grand oncle vers la bibliothèque la plus proche, où il désigna un livre sur l'étagère du milieu. Algie remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une étagère autonome et non rattachée au mur, et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Oh, ce n'est pas très haut Neville. Tu peux l'atteindre. Montre-moi à quel point tu es grand et brave, comme ton papa. » Algie sourit à Neville qui fixa l'étagère nerveusement avant de se dandiner doucement dans sa direction. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il commença son escalade jusqu'à atteindre la troisième étagère. Au moment où il atteignait le coin où était posé Lapina la Babille, Algie dégaina sa baguette.

« C'est pour toi Réginald, » Dit-il dans un murmure avant de jeter un sort sur la lourde bibliothèque qui se renversa soudain. L'enfant tomba à terre tandis que la bibliothèque s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus… quand soudain elle s'arrêta en pleine chute avant de se remettre tranquillement en place, tout les livres et objets posé dessus parfaitement à leurs places comme si de rien n'était. Tous à l'exception de Lapina la Babille que Neville agrippait fièrement entre ses mains.

Algie fixa Neville, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Plus loin, il entendit Augusta les appeler. « Algie, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Est-ce que Neville fais des bêtises ? »

« Ce n'est rien Gussie. » Dit-il avant de siffler un Sortilège de Mémoire en direction de Neville pour lui faire oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer, suivit par un maléfice de morsure vicieux sur l'arrière train de l'enfant. Neville commença à pleurer et Augusta vint à leur encontre au moment où Algie rangea sa baguette. « Il semblerait que Neville a essayé d'escalader la bibliothèque pour prendre le livre de Babina la Babille avant de tomber. Y'a pas de mal. »

Augusta entra rapidement dans la pièce avant de porter l'enfant dans ses bras pour le consoler. « Neville, je te l'ai dis cent fois ! Arrête d'escalader les meubles ! Tu aurais pu tout faire tomber sur ta tête ! La prochaine fois demande à quelqu'un de te donner les choses que tu ne peux pas atteindre ! »

« Ou alors, tu pourrais les _invoquer_ avec ta magie, » Fit Algie d'une voix joyeuse, se recevant ainsi un regard mauvais de la part d'Augusta, tandis que Neville pleurait doucement. « Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Gussie. Le garçon à trois ans. A son âge, Frank faisait voler ses jouets tout au tour de la chambre. A-t-il montré un quelconque signe de magie accidentelle ? »

Elle hésita avant de répondre, « Non, mais c'est encore un enfant Algie. »

« Et bien, il ne restera pas un enfant pour toujours Augusta. S'il ne montre pas de signe de magie avant ses quatre ans, il faudra peut-être… » Il hésita devant le regard meurtrier d'Augusta avant de sourire victorieusement à l'enfant et son gardien. « Enfin, on verra bien au moment voulu je suppose. »

**Quand Neville Longbottom** **était âgé de quatre ans…**

C'était une magnifique journée de printemps et le petit Neville courait joyeusement dans le parc ensoleillé à la poursuite d'un magnifique papillon coloré. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un papillon ordinaire. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un papillon mais d'une illusion crée et contrôlée par Algie, qui regardait de loin sa construction danser et s'envoler hors de portée de Neville. Petit à petit, le papillon guida le garçon, le rapprochant de plus en plus de la Serre n°4. En effet, toute la famille Longbottom était réunit pour un weekend détente dans leur maison de campagne dans le Wales. Cette maison se situait dans une ferme où se faisait l'élevage de tout un tas de plantes et d'animaux magiques. La Serre n°4 était une large structure où étaient entreposées les plantes les plus dangereuses celles qui étaient venimeuses ou carnivores, voir les deux. En temps normal, la Serre n°4 était toujours scellée, mais malheureusement, Catesby, le Jardinier en Chef, se faisait vieux et ne se rappelait pas toujours de verrouiller la Serre. Encore moins après avoir été atteint par un sortilège de confusion, ce qui expliquait pour la porte était à présent grande ouverte.

Le papillon magique continua son envole, dirigeant le petit Neville droit vers la Serre n°4. Algie pris une profonde inspiration, se préparant aux cris qui ne sauraient tarder. « C'est pour toi Réginald, » Murmura-t-il. Mais les cris ne vinrent jamais. A la place, il pouvait entendre au loin un léger… rire enfantin ? Rapidement, il courut vers la Serre n°4 avant d'y pénétrer. A l'intérieur, il fut choqué à la vue d'un Neville, riant avec délice tandis que deux _Filets du Diable_ se le passaient tel un ballon comme s'ils étaient entrain de jouer avec lui ! Et au fond une rangée entière de Tentacules Venimeuses claquaient leurs tiges les unes contres les autres comme si elles … _applaudissaient_ ?!

Algie se frotta les yeux songeant qu'il était certainement entrain d'halluciner, avant d'attirer Neville dans ses bras à l'aide d'un charme d'attraction. A ce moment là, les plantes de la Serre n°4 firent remarquer leur déplaisir en relâchant sur Algie une douzaine de tiges mortelles. Il ferma la porte dans un claquement et le verrouilla de son plus puissant sortilège, tandis que les plantes mortelles continuaient à se déchaîner agressivement contre la porte.

« C'était très amusant ! » Fit joyeusement Neville. Algie son neveux excité et qui ne semblait garder aucune séquelle de sa rencontre avec certaines des plantes les plus dangereuses au monde.

Il renifla avant de s'écrier, « **OUBLIETTE** ».

**Quand Neville Longbottom** **était âgé de** **sept ans…**

Algie observa avec ses multiplettes, Augusta guider son petit-fils à travers la Promenade de Blackpool. Son anniversaire coïncidait avec le weekend et elle avait donc décidé d'emmener le garçon à Blackpool pour visiter le zoo moldus et le parc d'attraction, se remémorant au passage de vieux souvenirs. Elle avait passé son premier rendez-vous avec Archie dans la tour de Blackpool l'été suivant leur cinquième année. Des décennies plus tard, Frank était également passé à Blackpool avec Alice durant leur lune de miel.

C'était une longue journée d'été et Augusta et Neville décidèrent de faire une pause dans une brasserie. Ils s'attablèrent à l'une des tables sur la terrasse et sirotèrent leurs milkshakes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Augusta se pencha vers son petit-fils et lui dit, « Neville, je vais aller me repoudrer le nez. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour atteindre ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? »

« Bien sur Granma. » Dit-il d'une voix respectueuse.

Caché sous un sort de désillusionnement et un charme de repousse moldus, Algie fondit la foule moldus tel un requin jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva derrière Neville. Il plaça sa baguette derrière la tête du garçon et murmura, « **OUBLIETTE** ! Ta grand-mère s'est absenté un moment, mais t'as dis d'attendre ton oncle Algie. » La tête de Neville vacilla quelques secondes avant qu'Algie ne lui tapote l'épaule faisant sursauter le garçon, qui se tourna vers son grand oncle et Régent.

« On… oncle Algie ! Je … ne t'avais pas vu. » Dit le garçon timidement. Bien que n'ayant pas d'autres effets apparents, touts ces charmes de mémoires semblaient avoir fissuré la confiance du garçon.

« Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Mais nous devons nous mettre en route. Nous sommes un peu pressés. »

« Mais Granma… »

« Elle sait où va. Elle va nous rejoindre plus tard. Allez, arrêtes de lambiner ! »

A es paroles, le garçon se leva et prit la main tendue d'Alfie. Le vieux sorcier emmena rapidement le garçon avant que sa grand-mère ne puisse les rejoindre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils longeaient la jetée de Blackpool admirant la vue. Au bout de la jetée, Algie jeta un puissant charme de repousse moldus afin d'empêcher qui que ce soit d'intervenir.

« Vois-tu Neville, je t'ai amené ici pour une raison très importante. Est-ce que tu peux la deviner ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Et bien aujourd'hui est ton septième anniversaire et c'est un chiffre magique très important. Tu vois, il est inhabituel et plutôt troublant que tu n'ais encore montrer aucun signe de magie. Ta Granma a peur que tu sois un cracmol et en tant que Régent, c'est quelque chose dont je dois me soucier. Sais-tu ce qu'est un cracmol Neville ? »

Le garçon opina tristement. « C'est un enfant de sorcier qui n'a pas de magie. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Granma pense vraiment que je suis un cracmol ? »

« Oui Neville, elle me l'a confié plusieurs fois. Mais si tu te montre vraiment courageux, tu pourras lui prouver qu'elle a tord. Peux-tu être courageux pour moi ? Comme l'étaient ton papa et ta maman ? »

Le garçon acquiesça une nouvelle fois, cette fois de manière plus alerte. « Je ferais tout ce que vous me dites si cela me permet de prouver que j'ai de la magie oncle Algie. »

« Bien, bien. A présent une dernière question Neville. Est-ce que tu sais nager ? »

Le garçon eut à peine le temps de secouer la tête avant qu'Algie ne le saisisse brusquement avant de le lancer au bas de la jetée. Neville plongea dans l'eau dans splash assourdissant et commença immédiatement à crier. Mais avec la masse de sortilège qu'Algie avait placé autour d'eux, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

« Tout va bien Neville, ne panique pas. Contentes toi de te relaxer et de laisser ta magie prendre le relais. » Dit Algie en souriant à l'enfant qui se noyait. Il s'agissait bien sur d'un des pire conseille que l'on puisse donner à un enfant sorcier qui se noie, puisque la magie accidentelle avait plus de chance de se produire si l'enfant se trouvait en état de panique. Bien sur, il était peu probable que le garçon puisse entendre Algie compte tenu de toutes les vagues qui l'écrasaient, emplissant son nez et sa bouche d'eau salée. La tête de Neville s'enfonça sous l'eau, une fois, deux fois, trois… et soudainement tout son corps s'éleva hors de l'eau porté par une vague tourbillonnante. Neville cracha un peu d'eau avant de regarder au tour de lui fasciné.

« Je l'ai fais oncle Algie ! Je fais de la magie ! » S'écria-t-il avec joie.

« Naturellement, » murmura Algie avant d'agiter sa baguette dans un mouvement décontracté du poignet, en murmurant « **LACERO** ». Un sortilège de découpe trancha net le bas du tourbillon, le dissolvant immédiatement. Neville laissa échapper un petit cri de panique en replongeant dans le barattage glacé de la mer d'Irlande. Il ressortit la tête au bout de quelques secondes, crachotant une fois de plus l'eau de mer.

« Oncle Algie ! Au secours ! »

« Tout va bien mon garçon. Tu t'en sors très bien ! » Il ne s'en sortait pas bien du tout bien sur. Le garçon était clairement sur le point de se noyer. Et là, à la plus grande consternation d'Algie, le garçon commença une fois de plus à s'élever hors de l'eau. Algie s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau sortilège de découpe, quand son attention dut retenue par une femme criant le nom de Neville. Il se retourna et vit Augusta qui courait dans leur direction aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait, sa baguette déjà prête. Le sorcier jura face à son timing. Il pouvait toujours détruire le deuxième tourbillon, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que le garçon ne se noie avant que Gussie n'arrive pour le sauver. Il se tourna donc vers Neville, et lui envoya un nouveau Charme de Mémoire juste assez puissant pour effacer les dernières minutes de sa mémoire. Et là, d'une vois puissante il s'écria, « **ACCIO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM** ! » L'enfant hébété s'éleva hors du tourbillon d'eau et lui atterrit dans les bras où il ne resta qu'une seconde avant qu'une Augusta furieuse ne le lui arrache.

« AU NOM DE MERLIN, QU'EST-CE QUE T'ES PASSE PAR L'ESPRIT ?! » Hurla-t-elle à Algie.

« Calmes-toi Gussie, je contrôlais parfaitement la situation, » Répondit Algie d'une voix douce.

« Tu contrôlais la situation ?! Tu essayais de le noyer ! »

« J'ai placé le garçon dans une situation certes dangereuse, mais dans des circonstances parfaitement sous contrôle et ce dans l'espoir qu'il puisse faire appel à sa magie pour se sauver. Plusieurs de mes amis démontrèrent leur magie dans des situations comparables. En plus, c'est une bonne façon d'apprendre à nager je pense. Cela fait des années maintenant, et pas même la menace d'une noyade n'a éveillé sa magie. Je sais que tu es la gardienne du garçon et qu'il représente beaucoup pour toi comme pour moi. Mais j'ai des responsabilités envers toute la famille, qui surpasse mes sentiments pour un petit garçon avec un handicape tragique. »

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approche de Neville, Algie. » Répliqua froidement Augusta.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ton ressors Gussie. A moins que tu ne souhaites défier ma régence devant le Mangenmagot et je ne pense pas qu'ils prendront le parti d'un petit garçon de sept ans incapable de faire de la magie. » Il fit un pas dans sa direction tandis qu'elle serrait contre elle le petit garçon tremblotant. « Je pense que tu oublie à qui tu t'adresse Gussie. Et tu semble également oublier grâce à qui tu peux encore vivre dans le Manoir Longbottom. »

« Parfois, il me semble surtout que tu n'es pas du tout concerné par la _famille_, _Régent_. Et parfois, il me semble juste que tu continue à porter une rancœur enfantine envers l'ancien ourson en peluche d'Archie. »

Les yeux d'Algie brillèrent dangereusement, tandis que son visage se fendit en un sourire. « Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes méthodes pour obliger le garçon à sortir sa magie, alors tu n'as qu'à inventer les tiennes. Après tout, » continua-t-il d'une voix sans merci en fixant Neville droit dans les yeux, « tu penses autant que moi qu'il est cracmol. A présent, je te suggère de ramener le garçon à la maison pour le sécher. Il va attraper la mort s'il reste comme ça. » Algie sourit une fois de plus avant de se matérialiser ailleurs.

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	16. HP&POS 16:Meet the Longbottoms (Partie 2

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Meet the Longbottoms (Partie 2) (Rencontre avec les Longbottoms) **_

**Quand Neville Longbottom** **était âgé de huit ans… **

« Bonjour Neville »

Neville sursauta de sa chaise au son de la voix de son oncle Algie. « Oh… oncle Algie ! Je… ne savais pas que vous seriez là aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ton anniversaire Neville. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais rater ça. Tiens, je t'ai apporté une assiette de meringues. » Algie en pris une avant de mordre dedans. « Elles sont délicieuses. C'est ta cousine Enid qui les a préparé. »

Neville fixa l'assiette quelques seconde sans la toucher. « Granma dit que je ne devrais pas rester seul dans une pièce avec vous. » Répondit-il finalement d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Elle dit que vous essayerez certainement de me faire du mal, pour m'obliger à faire de la magie. »

« Tout à fait Neville, ça risque probablement d'arriver. Dis-moi Neville, que penses-tu qu'il arrivera si jamais il s'avère que tu es un cracmol ? »

« 'Sais pas. Je suppose que je n'irais pas à Poudlard. »

« Tout à fait. Poudlard n'accueille pas les cracmols. Mais il te reste encore trois ans. Trois ans sans savoir. Trois ans à te demander touts les jours si tu es digne du nom de Longbottom. Et même si tu reçois la lettre, cela signifiera certainement que tu as à peine suffisamment de magie pour accéder à Poudlard, mais certainement pas assez pour passer tes BUSEs. Et si tu les rates, tu seras jugé comme étant cracmol, comme si tu n'avais jamais reçu de lettre. Et c'est encore cinq années supplémentaires à attendre, à se poser des questions et à s'inquiéter. Huit ans au total, à se regarder dans un miroir et y voir un échec. Huit ans supplémentaires à rendre visite à tes parents chaque vacance en te demandant si tu es digne d'être leur fils. »

Au début, Neville ne répondit rien, avant de frissonner clignant furieusement des yeux devant les mots d'Algie. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Parce que tes parents étaient de grands sorciers. Des héros dans notre société et si j'étais à ta place, je préférerais encore mourir plutôt que de les embarrasser en étant un cracmol sans valeur. C'est pour cette raison que je vais te faire une offre. Si tu me laisse tester ta magie une dernière fois, je te promets que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce sera la dernière. Si tu réussis et que tu fais sortir ta magie, personne n'en sera plus fière que moi et je te supporterais de toutes les manières possibles. Mais si tu me refuses ce test et que plus tard tu es jugé cracmol après avoir fait traîner les choses pendant des années, je retiendrais ça contre toi. Quand je serais Lord Longbottom, je te renierais et je te laisserais sur la paille. Que tu ais onze ou seize ans, tu seras à la rue, sans abris et sans perspectives futurs ni éducation. Et pas que toi. Je renverrais également ta grand-mère. Si tu n'es plus un Longbottom, elle n'a donc plus rien à faire dans cette maison. Elle aura sa dot bien sur, mais ce sera à peine suffisant pour couvrir un petit appartement dans un petit village magique et les dépenses basiques je pense. Mais si tu choisis de passer mon test, quelque soit le résultat, je te promets qu'elle continuera à mener le style de vie auquel elle est habituée. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe si je passe le test et que j'échoue ? »

« Et bien, » Dit gentiment Algie, « Au moins tu n'aura plus à vivre avec la honte de déshonorer tes parents. »

Neville déglutit en fixant le sol. Il essuya ses yeux avant de poser son regard sur l'homme supposé le protéger et avoir ses arrières. « Que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

« C'est un test très facile Neville. Actuellement, on est au quatrième étage du Manoir et il y a une fenêtre juste derrière toi. Si ta magie te sauve, alors tu es un sorcier. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu seras libéré de toute culpabilité, honte et inquiétude et ta Granma sera à l'abri du besoin. Rien de plus simple. »

Neville se recula d'Algie en direction de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Pour être tout à fat honnête, Algie n'avait pas totalement tord. Les gens attendaient de lui qu'il montre de la magie depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il entendait bien les murmures de ses cousins et leurs amis – « _cracmol_ ». Même à l'âge de huit ans, il avait conscience que sans magie, il ne serait qu'une tâche dans la lignée des Longbottom et une disgrâce pour ses parents. Il regarda par la fenêtre et sentit sa tête tourner. Il y avait une longue distance à parcourir avant de s'écraser sur le pavé en bas.

Derrière lui, Algie debout retenait son souffle. Ses recherches sur les cracmols avaient fais germer en lui une nouvelle idée monstrueuse. La magie accidentelle s'activait généralement quand l'enfant avait peur pour sa vie, mais ce ne serait probablement pas le cas, si l'enfant se plaçait lui-même volontairement et en toute connaissance de chose, dans une situation dangereuse. Il était également peu probable que l'enfant fasse preuve de magie accidentelle si sa volonté de vivre était affaiblit. Neville avait défié Algie à plusieurs reprises au par-avant, mais s'il sautait volontairement par la fenêtre, il n'y aurait, cette fois, aucune explosion monstrueuse de magie accidentelle.

Neville passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord, mais avant qu'il ne puisse passer la suivante, il regarda en bas et vit sa grand-mère au loin se promenant avec l'une de ses amies. Neville savait qu'elle pensait qu'il était un cracmol. Il supposait qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un échec à la mémoire de ses parents. Mais par-dessus tout, Neville savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se retourna en direction d'Algie.

« Vous avez dis que si je fais ça, vous prendrez soin de ma grand-mère. Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Si je meurs, personne ne sera la pour vous rappeler votre promesse. »

« Neville, mon garçon, t'ais-je déjà mentis ? »

Neville fixa Algie comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il sentit quelque chose se tirailler au fond de son estomac, quelque chose que trois ans plus tard, un vieux chapeau reconnaitre comme étant un courage Gryffondor. « Je pense que vous êtes entrain de me mentir. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que je montre de la magie. Je pense que vous souhaitez juste me voir mourir. » Dit-il avant de se retourner de l'autre côté en s'écriant. « GRANMA ! GRANMA ! ONCLE ALGIE EST ICI ! IL ESSAYE DE… »

« OUBLIETTE ! » Neville vacilla d'avant en arrière hébété, une moitié à l'intérieur et l'autre à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Algie se précipita vers lui, l'attrapant par les jambes avant de le pousser à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pendu par la fenêtre, avec rien d'autre pour le retenir que la prise ferme de son oncle Algie. Au loin, Augusta se précipita vers eux, criant le nom de Neville tandis que son amie la suivait de près. Neville secoua sa confusion temporaire avant de lever les yeux vers son oncle, qui lui sourit gentiment.

« J'aurais aimé que tu ais eu le temps de déguster au moins une des meringues de ta cousine Enid avant d'en arriver là. Elles sont vraiment délicieuses. » Et là, il lâcha sa prise.

Neville tomba telle une pierre. Au loin, Augusta hurla de terreur, mais elle était trop loin pour lancer un sort. Le garçon regarda le pavé qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse et se prépara à sa fin. Mais au lieu de s'écraser sur le pavé, il sentit un léger frémissement avant de se retrouver dans les airs à nouveau, tournoyant furieusement sur lui-même. Alors qu'il allait s'écraser une nouvelle fois un peu plus loin il sentit un nouveau frémissement. Cette fois il ne remonta pas aussi haut et le garçon confus réalisa enfin qu'il était entrain de … _rebondir_ ?! Son troisième et dernier rebond l'amena aux côtés de sa grand-mère qui utilisa un charme pour le rattraper.

Algie observa la scène, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire fou. Il avait tout misé sur cette dernière combine, mais le petit merdeux s'en était sort. Même à cette distance, Algie pouvait sentir le regard vicieusement triomphant d'Augusta. Pire encore : alors qu'elle et son amie se rapprochaient, il constata que la personne qui l'accompagnait n'était autre que Griselda Marchbanks, une vieille amie d'Augusta et un membre estimée du Mangenmagot… et maintenant, un témoin impartiale et irréprochable dans le cas présent.

« Naturellement, » Fit Algie avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire tout seul. Toujours en riant, il retourna à la table et repris quelques meringue à grignoter. Il laissa son regard sauvage se promener sur la chambre de Neville tout en mâchouillant les confiseries, quand soudain, sans prévenir, il arracha l'assiette de par-dessus la table avant de la jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

« Très bien petit _Merdeux_ ! Tu as peut-être réussi à devenir l'Héritier Présumé, mais je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi ! » Il prit un moment pour se recomposer avant de rejoindre les autres pour féliciter Neville pour sa démonstration incroyable de magie. Il remercia également Madame Marchbanks en lui signifiant sa gratitude quand à la présence de quelqu'un de sa stature en tant que témoins de la scène. A ce moment là, plusieurs personnes les avaient rejoints pour voir ce qui se passait et Algie pris les rennes en annonçant que Neville avait enfin fait de la magie accidentelle et qu'il était à présent l'Héritier Présumé. Il doutait qu'Augusta ne l'ai cru un seul instant, mais n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. il lui restait encore trois ans avant que Neville ne reçoive sa lettre, et cela signifiait qu'il lui restait encore une carte à jouer.

**Quand Neville Longbottom était âgé de onze ans… **

Durant les trois années qui suivirent la « première » démonstration de magie de Neville, Algie avait fait un travail de fond afin de rassurer le garçon et sa grand-mère en leur prouvant qu'il était de leur côté et qu'il supporterait Neville en tant qu'Héritier Présumé et qu'à l'époque son seul problème concernait la magie du garçon et que non, il n'avait aucune intention meurtrière à son égard. Il couva le garçon de cadeau et de conseil « paternel » et prit soin de se montrer son un angle de parfait régent qui n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle de remettre à Neville le domaine des Longbottom et tout ce qui allait avec au moment dès que le garçon aura ses BUSEs.

La vérité bien sur, c'était qu'Algie jouait sur le long terme. Les BUSEs de Neville représentaient sa dernière chance et si le garçon échouait à passer un de ses trois examens nécessitant une baguette – Sortilège, DCFM et Métamorphose – Algie pourrait alors convaincre le Mangenmagot que le garçon était techniquement un cracmol, même s'il avait suffisamment de magie pour intégrer Poudlard. Avec ça à l'esprit, Algie se mis au travaille, essayant de trouver une solution pour faire échouer Neville académiquement. Les classes nécessitant une baguette étaient les plus importantes. Il devait donc se concentrer sur la baguette.

Alors que le onzième anniversaire de Neville approchait, lui et Augusta échangèrent plusieurs lettre pour se mettre d'accord afin d'aller chercher les affaires scolaires du garçon et Algie fit remarqué qu'en tant que Régent, c'était lui qui détenant la clé du la voute familiale et que de tout manière, il devait la faire visiter à Neville. Augusta acquiesça et demanda également à Algie de sortir le Rappeltout pour le donner à Neville. Elle était inquiète qu'il aille à l'école avec autant de fils de Mangemorts.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse, le garçon ne pensait qu'à obtenir sa baguette – il ne parlait que de ça depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre – et Algie décida donc de commencer par Ollivander. Le vieil homme reconnu, et sa baguette, le Régent et malgré les décennies qui le séparait de l'achat de sa baguette. De manière surprenante au vu de la réputation d'Ollivander, Neville trouva sa baguette presque immédiatement. Selon le vendeur de baguette, c'était parce qu'il fournissait la famille Longbottom depuis des générations et qu'il avait appris d'expérience les préférences de la famille. La baguette de Neville faisait trente trois centimètres de long, en bois de cerisier et un crin de licorne comme cœur magique. « Exactement la même que ton père, » avait dit le vieux sorcier.

Algie haussa un sourcil, « Exactement ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il pourrait utiliser la baguette de son père ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon avant de reprendre, « Enfin, clairement on a les moyens de lui payer une nouvelle baguette, mais peut-être pourrait-il utiliser celle de son père en guise d'hommage. »

Ollivander paru horrifié par l'idée. « Certainement pas ! C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non la famille du sorcier qui choisissent la baguette. Sans oublier que les baguettes à base de crin de licorne sont extrêmement loyales. Une baguette à base de crin de licorne ayant déjà choisit un sorcier ne fonctionnera jamais aussi bien pour un second maitre, même si les deux sont de la même famille. Sans oublier que dans le cas présent le père est encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour la magie du garçon. Ce serait comme s'il essayait de jeter un sort avec une brique ! »

« Ah, je vois… faites comme si je n'avais rien dis alors, » Répliqua joyeusement Algie, comme s'il n'avait jamais consacré les trois dernières années de sa vie à faire des recherches sur l'incompatibilité des baguettes, « On ne voudrait certainement pas en arriver _là_ ! »

Algie paya pour la baguette avant de l'empocher. « Tu pourra la voir une fois rentré à la maison Neville. De toute manière tu n'es pas supposé l'utiliser et je ne veux pas que tu embarrasse la famille en te retrouvant dans une situation d'usage abusif de la magie. » Dit-il ignorant l'air désappointé du garçon, avant de l'escorter vers Fleurit et Botts, Chez Madame Guipure et enfin Gringotte. Là, il commença par guider Neville vers son coffre attitré auquel il lia à une sacoche en peau de Moke afin que le garçon puisse avoir une petite somme d'argent hebdomadaire une fois à l'école. Une fois l'opération terminée, il guida le garçon vers les profondeurs de Gringotte où se trouvait la voute familiale. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit soin de lui désigner certains objets intéressants avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait faire un tour, mais qu'il ne devait rien toucher, lui indiquant au passage que celui lui prendra un peu de temps avant trouver le Rappeltout.

En vérité, il s'avait parfaitement que le vieux Rappeltout de Franck n'était plus dans la voute, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même retiré. Ainsi, au lieu de chercher le Rappeltout comme indiqué, Algie passa ces quelques minutes à fouiller une petite vitrine contenant les baguettes d'une douzaine d'héritiers Longbottoms décédés. Chaque baguette était posée à côté d'une plaque indiquant le nom du propriétaire et les raisons de sa mort (dans le cas de Frank son handicape). La baguette de Frank était posée vers le haut. Algie s'en empara et la compara à celle que venait d'acquérir Neville : elles étaient quasiment identiques. Il mit la baguette de Franck dan une poche et celle de Neville dans une autre.

« Bon sang ! Ce damné Rappeltout n'est pas là ! Enfin ce n'est pas très grave, on y va. J'enverrai des elfes au manoir pour qu'ils le cherchent. » Neville à qui le Rappeltout n'importait pas beaucoup, n'émit aucune protestation, et les deux s'en firent pour finir leur shoping avant de s'arrêter pour un succulent déjeuné à Summerisle le tout, complété par un énorme morceau de gâteau au chocolat avec une bougie dessus pour fêter l'anniversaire de Neville. A la fin de la journée, il ramena le garçon à la maison et le laissa parader ses nouveaux cadeaux, y compris sa baguette qu'il montra à Augusta. Algie informa également cette dernière, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le Rappeltout, et qu'il devait certainement être quelque part dans le Manoir.

Le 1er Septembre arriva très vite et Algie passa au Manoir pour une visite matinale. Augusta le coinça un moment le bombardant de questions concernant le Rappeltout, mai il lui assura qu'il n'était pas dans la voute. Il lui proposa même de jurer sur sa magie, mais elle lui répondit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises avant de partir s'occuper du moyen de transport les emmenant à la gare. S'il avait fallu en arriver là, Algie aurait facilement pu jurer un vœu spécifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun Rappeltout dans la voute des Longbottom puisqu'il l'avait retiré depuis longtemps. Il aurait même pu jurer qu'il ne savait pas où il était, puisqu'il l'avait jeté dans la Tamise, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver à présent, puisqu'il ne savait pas où le courant l'avait emporté.

Algie se dirigea vers la chambre de Neville, enfilant une paire de gants tout en montant les escaliers. La porte était déjà ouverte et à l'intérieur Neville finissait d'empaqueter ses bagages. « Neville mon garçon. Est-ce que tu as toutes les affaires nécessaires pour Poudlard ? »

Le garçon sursauta légèrement. « Oh, vous m'avez pris par surprise oncle Algie ! Oui monsieur, je suis presque prêt. » Le garçon était toujours un peu nerveux au tour d'Algie, et le sera probablement toujours, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

« Bien, bien. Et tu as ta baguette ? » Demanda Algie. Le garçon sourit avant de la sortir pour la montrer à son oncle. « Excellent. Mais avant qu'on ne parte, j'ai un petit présent spécial pour toi – c'est un animal pour te tenir compagnie. Son nom est… Trevor. » Il fouilla les poches de son pardessus de sa main gantée et en sortie un large carpeau qui se débattait furieusement pour échapper à sa prise.

Les yeux de Neville s'étaient illuminés en entendant le mot « présent », mais son enthousiasme redescendit tout aussi rapidement à la vue de l'amphibien que son oncle lui tendait. Avec un sourire réticent, Neville tendit la main et prit la créature visqueuse, qui faillit les glisser des mains.

« Il vaut que tu le tiennes des mains jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à toi Neville. » Le garçon acquiesça avant de poser sa baguette afin qu'il puisse tenir Trevor d'une main tout en le caressant de l'autre, dans un effort futile pour calmer le crapaud. Distrait Neville ne fit pas attention à Algie, qui sortit sa baguette et prit une profonde inspiration avant de jeter le plus puissant sort de Mémoire dans son escarcelle. Plus qu'un simple oubliette, il y incorpora également des éléments du sortilège de Confondus. Les genoux de Neville tremblèrent, mais il ne tomba pas pour autant. Algie se rapprocha du garçon et confisqua sa baguette.

« Ecoute moi bien Neville, Je veux que tu oublies cette baguette » Commença-t-il en tenant la baguette devant le visage du garçon, « Tu ne l'as jamais vu auparavant. On n'est jamais partit chez Ollivander pour t'acheter une nouvelle baguette. » Continua Algie en empochant la baguette de Neville avant de sortir celle de Frank, « _Cette_ baguette est ta baguette, tout comme elle a appartenue à ton père avant toi. Ta Granma a _insisté_ pour que tu utilises la baguette de ton père, c'est une manière pour elle de lui rendre hommage. Tu l'as fais _pleurer pendant des heures_ la fois où tu n'avais qu'évoqué le fait que tu voulais ta propre baguette et tu as promis que tu ne lui redemanderais plus jamais. Et maintenant tu utiliseras cette baguette du mieux que tu peux. Si elle ne fonctionne pas, c'est parce que ta magie est faible et tu devras juste la pousser plus fort. En fait, tu pousseras ta magie jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que ça te fasse mal, si c'est ça qu'il faut pour faire fonctionner cette baguette. Maintenant, hoche la tête si tu as compris. » Neville acquiesça hébété.

« Tu voudras également que Trevor soit toujours à tes côtés. Si tu le perds, tu seras très contrarié et tu ne pourras te détendre qu'une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé. Tu voudras aussi le tenir dans tes mains dès que tu en as l'occasion. » Trevor était la cerise sur le gâteau du plan d'Algie – le crapaud étant en vérité une espèce légèrement toxique, provenant d'Amérique du Sud. Pas suffisamment toxique pour rendre Neville malade – à moins qu'il ne décide de lécher la bête – mais une exposition à long terme affectera la mémoire ainsi que la magie du garçon. Le plan dans son ensemble était un pari désespéré, mais il n'en avait besoin que pour les cinq prochaines années, à moins que le garçon ne soit si frustré par son manque de résultats qu'il décide de quitter Poudlard… ou qu'il se tue en tentant trop fort de forcer sa magie via une baguette incompatible.

« Enfin, je veux que tu oublies tout ce que ta grand-mère ta dit sur les Rappeltouts. Ce n'est qu'un truc stupide pour aider des petits garçons tout aussi stupides et étourdis, à se remémorer ce qu'ils ont oublié. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en préoccuper. » Cette dernière recommandation n'était en réalité qu'une précaution au cas où le garçon se retrouvait en possession d'un Rappeltout, bien que ce soit peu probable. Son travail terminé, Algie recula en baissant sa baguette. Après quelques secondes, Neville cligna des yeux avant de lever la tête croisant le regard de son oncle. « Je suis désolé mon oncle… De quoi parlions-nous ? »

« On se mettait d'accord sur le fait que tu devais m'écrire toute les semaines afin de m'informer de tes progrès. » Répondit Algie avec un sourire. « J'ai vraiment hâte de voir tout tes succès. »

**Quand Neville Longbottom était âgé de onze ans… et trois mois…**

Ils apparurent juste avant l'aube. Algie était tranquillement endormi roulé en boule sur le côté gauche du lit (malgré toute ses années, il ne touchait jamais au côté de Wendy), quand Lubby, son elfe de maison en chef, le réveilla en se raclant doucement la gorge.

« Je vous demande pardon maitre, monsieur, mais il y trois Aurors à la porte qui souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous. Ils disent qu'ils ont un mandat d'arrêt à votre encontre. Quelque chose à avoir avec le jeune maitre Neville. »

« Oh. Je vois. Naturellement, » Répondit Algie d'une voix étranglée, « Et bien, dis leur que j'arrive dans instant, juste le temps de m'habiller. »

Lubby acquiesça et disparu dans un pop sonore. Algie se frotta les yeux avant de tendre la main vers sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Avec détachement, il se demanda pourquoi les Aurors se montraient si prévenant à son égard, envoyant son elfe de maison le réveiller, au lieu de simplement défoncer la porte. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se concentra pour vérifier l'état des protections. Ah ! L'ensemble des protections défensives étaient abattues remplacées par des protections anti-transplanage et anti-porteloin. De même, la connexion cheminette était également inactive. C'est pour cela qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'attendre poliment parce qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il supposa également qu'ils avaient choisit d'attendre, dans l'espoir qu'il fasse « Le Bon Choix », leurs évitant ainsi tout un tas de paperasse.

Algie ferma les yeux avant de pointer doucement sa baguette vers sa tempe. Il essaya de rassembler toute la haine en lui afin de lancer le sortilège de la Mort. Mais malgré toutes les tentatives de meurtres attentées ces neuf dernières années, il n'y avait en lui aucune vraie haine pour Neville ou qui que ce soit d'autre, juste une jalousie égocentrée mélangée à un léger sentiment de dégout de sois. Rien de suffisamment fort, permettant de lancer un sortilège de la Mort.

La patience des Aurors finit pas s'épuiser et quand ils rejoignirent l'homme dans sa chambre à couché. Ils trouvèrent Algernon Longbottom, dans son lit en position fœtale secoué de sanglots .

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	17. HP&POS 17: Interlude by The Lake Shore

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Interlude by The Lake Shore (Entracte au Bord du Lac) **_

**4 Novembre 1991**

Harry fixait Neville avec une expression d'horreur à peine déguisée, tandis que son camarade lui comptait les nombreux incidents durant les quels son oncle s'était joué de sa mémoire - généralement après une énième tentative de meurtre ratée. En cette après-midi, les deux étaient tranquillement assis sur un banc près du Lac Noir, quelques heures seulement après le retour de Neville à Poudlard.

De manière totalement incroyable, la vérité n'avait éclatée que par un pur hasard : Augusta Longbottom, ennuyée par la perte du Rappeltout de la famille, avait écrit à son cousin Barty Crouch Sr. lui demandant s'il pouvait lui prêter son vieux Rappeltout (d'où le design un peu vieillot de l'artefact) afin que Neville puisse s'en servir. Crouch Sr. n'ayant aucun héritier vivant - et au vue des **raisons** pour lesquels il n'avait plus d'héritier vivant - ne pouvait décemment pas lui refuser sa requête, d'emprunter un artefact certes coûteux, mais sans utilité pour lui. Algie n'avait donc aucune idée que Neville était en possession d'un Rappeltout, jusqu'au jour où les Aurors frappèrent à sa porte. Il résista un peu au début, mais quand il apprit que Neville avait fournir des copies certifiées des souvenirs en pensine, il craqua rapidement, confessant l'ensemble de ses crimes.

« Et donc, que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? » Demanda Harry. « Est-ce qu'il y aura un procès ? »

Neville secoua la tête. « Granma et moi… avons passé beaucoup de temps à discuter du sujet. Elle voulait le trainer, enchainé, devant le Mangenmagot. »

« Mais pas toi. »

Neville soupira. « Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment de… haine envers Oncle Algie. Je veux dire… il me dégoute, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon temps et mon énergie à le haïr. En plus, ses enfants et petits-enfants n'étaient pas au courant de ses agissements. Il l'a confirmé sous Veritaserum. Réginald et Enid sont de très bonnes personnes. Ils ont touts les deux une famille et ont toujours été gentils avec moi. Ils aiment leur père et ils ne méritent pas d'être publiquement humiliés par un scandale comme ça. En plus, avec tout ce qu'il a fait, il aurait écopé d'au moins vingt ans à Azkaban et à son âge, il n'aurait même pas tenu six mois. Je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu les regarder dans les yeux si j'avais envoyé leur père vers une mort lente et douloureuse aux mains des Détraqueurs. »

Harry détourna le regard, pensif, quelques secondes. Il n'avait aucun idée de ce que cela faisait d'avoir ne famille dont on se préoccupait… ou qui se préoccupait de lui. C'était… déconcertant. « Et donc, que _va-t-il_ se passer ? » Redemanda-t-il.

« Nous avons obtenu une négociation de peine qui a été approuvé et mis sous scellé par le DJM. Il se destitue de son titre de Régent au profit de ma Grand-mère, il remet la gestion de tout ses Business, au Royaume-Unis et sur le continent, à ses enfants et il prononce un Serment Inviolable, promettant qu'il n'essayera plus jamais de me nuire, moi ou quiconque sous ma protection, de manière directe ou indirecte et qu'il ne se mêlera plus jamais des affaires de la Maison Longbottom. Après ça, il pourra prendra sa retraite dans l'Outback Australien où il gérera une ferme de Mandragore. Il n'aura pour compagnie qu'un elfe de maison et une petite allocation mensuelle. Si jamais il repose ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur le sol britannique, il sera poursuivit pour l'ensemble de ses crimes. Ce qui, au vu de ses aveux, se finira probablement par un Baisé de Détraqueur. »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser Neville, » Reprit Harry, « Je trouve que tu prends toute cette histoire incroyablement bien. »

« Dis le gars qui s'est marré en recevant une Beuglante devant toute l'école. » Répondit-il avec un petit rire. « Je sais que je devrais être furieux et, je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça me rattrapera plus tard. Mais là tout de suite… Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que je n'étais rien qu'un cracmol, une disgrâce à la mémoire de mes parents. Je me haïssais tellement que j'ai quasiment laissé Algie me convaincre de me suicider quand j'avais à peine _huit ans_. Mais de finalement découvrir que ce n'était pas _moi_, qu'en fait pendant tout ce temps, je pouvais faire de la magie et que j'ai été seulement… saboté… honnêtement le soulagement intense que je ressent prédomine sur tout le reste. »

Il sourit de manière presque contagieuse avant de sortir sa baguette – _sa_ baguette, celle que les Aurors avaient retirée de la Voute des Longbottom où Algie l'avait caché – et la pointa sur le rocher le plus proche. « **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA** » Lança-t-il. Le rocher s'éleva telle une fusée laissant sur son passage une traînée de fumée et de poussière avant de finir au milieu du Lac. Harry souleva un sourcil surpris, tandis que Neville toussota d'un air gêné.

« Hum, ouais, le Professeur Flitwick m'a dit de faire attention à ça. Apparemment, deux mois passé à 'jeter des sorts avec une brique' comme l'a dit Ollivander, signifie que je me suis habitué à sur-doser mes sorts. J'ai besoin de réajuster tout ça et apprendre un peu plus de finesse ou sinon je risque de mettre le feu partout. »

Les deux éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, avant de se calmer et d'admirer la Lac en silence. Au loin, le Calamar Géant sortit paresseusement une tentacule comme s'il les saluait, avant de replonger tranquillement.

« Je t'envie Neville. »

Neville souleva la tête choqué.

Harry continua sans dévier ses yeux du Lac. « Je sais que ce que t'a fait ton oncle est horrible. Mais ta grand-mère t'aime et surveille tes arrières. Et de ce que tu m'as dis, tous tes cousins ont l'air sympathique, et tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux. Tu as une famille que tu ne hais pas. Et je t'envie ça plus que ce que tu crois. »

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu penses un jour pouvoir pardonner au Potter ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il instantanément. « Et ça n'aurait aucun importance que je le fasse ou pas, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réalisent qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal. James essaye toujours de me priver de mon héritage. Jim pense que je suis un futur Mage Noir. Et Lily se contente de m'ignorer royalement. » Dit-il avant de se taire un moment perdu dans ses pensées. « En plus, parfois, je crois que j'ai besoin de cette haine pour continuer à avancer. Je ne suis pas aussi… bon que toi. »

Le visage de Neville se tordit en expression bizarre. « Et qu'est ce que _ça_ veut dire ? Tu es le mec le plus intelligent que je connaisse, tu as aidé à me sauver d'un troll et à onze ans, tu prépare déjà des plans pour prendre contrôle du Mangenmagot. Je ne serais rien si tu n'étais pas là… je serais probablement déjà mort à vrai dire. »

« Et bien, avant tout, Hermione est beaucoup plus intelligente que nous deux réunis. Deuxièmement, on s'est tous mutuellement sauvés du troll. Et troisièmement, nos sièges au Mangenmagot sont encore très loin. » Harry fixa le sol, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, comme s'il soupesait une pensée. Brusquement, il sortit sa baguette.

« **MUFFLIATO**. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Charme anti-espionnage. Hermione l'a trouvé je ne sais où. » Expliqua Harry en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de l'oreille, sous le regard patient de Neville. « Quand j'ai dis que je n'étais pas aussi bon que toi, je ne parlais pas de magie ou de travaille scolaire. Je parle de… » Il s'arrêta secouant la tête, avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe en regardant le ciel, essayant de trouver la meilleure manière de formuler ses pensées. « Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais imaginer à quoi ressemblaient mes parents. Les Dursley m'avaient dit qu'ils étaient morts et je l'avais accepté. Après tout, tous les jours des gens meurent en laissant des orphelins derrière eux. C'est des choses qui arrivent. Mais ils m'avaient aussi raconté que mes parents étaient des gens horrible et bons à rien et ça je ne l'ai pas cru un seul instant. J'aimais imaginer que ma mère était très belle et mon père très courageux et… je ne sais pas… qu'ils étaient tous les morts en héros, essayant de me sauver la vie ou quelque chose du genre et qu'un jour, je ferais quelque chose de bien de ma vie et prouver au monde entier que leur sacrifice n'était pas vain. Mais tout ça n'était que des rêves d'enfants. Avec le temps, tous ces espoirs m'ont été arrachés de force. Littéralement. »

Il tourna son regard vers Neville. « Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir inutile Neville. Si mes parents étaient vraiment mors et que Dumbledore m'avait envoyé autre part pour être éduqué, jamais je n'aurais pu croire que j'étais quelque chose d'aussi formidable qu'un sorcier. Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être possible ? Je n'étais… qu'Harry. Et j'aurais certainement avalé toutes les conneries à propos de Poudlard et de mes parents. J'aurais certainement été réparti à Gryffondor pour tout un tas de mauvaises raisons et je n'y aurais certainement jamais trouvé ma place. Et je n'aurais _certainement pas_ passé tout un mois à étudier l'étiquette sorcière et le fonctionnement du Mangenmagot dans le seul but de me fondre dans la masse. Je me serais juste pointé dans le train, sans aucune idée d'où j'allais. »

Son visage se fit soudain plus dur.

« Mais… ils ne sont pas morts. Un jour, James est sortit de nulle part et m'a tout raconté, y _compris_ le fait que j'avais un jumeaux, qu'ils ont mis sur un piédestal pendant que moi j'étais balancé dans les égouts. Et j'étais tellement… en colère ! Parce que je pensais que tout ce par quoi j'étais passé, n'avait servit à rien. Comme si ce n'était qu'une vaste blague. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé que je ne serais plus 'juste Harry'. Que quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais en sorte que James et Lily Potter réalisent qu'ils ont choisit le mauvais fils à jeter aux ordures. »

« Tu sais, » Répondit doucement Neville, « ça n'est pas très Serpentard de ta part de révéler autant de détails personnels, encore moins à un Gryffondor. »

Harry renifla à ces paroles. « Oh bien au contraire Neville, je suis un pur Serpentard. Le gentil et peu sûr de lui, 'juste Harry' est mort et enterré. Serpentard Harry est rusé, ambitieux et légèrement insensible et manipulateur, voir même cruel à l'occasion. Et c'est cette haine envers les Potter qui a motivé tout ça. Mais… je ne veux pas que cette haine me consume comme ce qui est arrivé à ton once. Je ne veux pas… mal finir en devenant un Mage Noir, ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un guide. »

Neville inclina légèrement la tête. « Un guide ? »

Harry fixa d'un regard profond les yeux de son ami. « Un guide moral Neville. Quand je disais que je n'étais pas aussi bon que toi, je voulais dire… que je n'avais pas une âme aussi belle que la tienne. » Neville essaya de l'interrompre, mais Harry l'arrêta. « Non, je suis _sérieux_. Quelqu'un a essayé de te _tuer_ et il était complètement à ta merci. Si j'avais été à ta place, Algernon Longbottom serait dans une cellule en attente de recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur et j'aurais été au premier rang pour y assister ! Mais au lieu de ça, toi, tu as eu pitié d'un quasi-meurtrier, parce que tu te sentais désolé pour ses enfants et ses petits enfants. Et tu lui as même donné une maison et un travail dans un autre pays ainsi que de l'argent pour vivre. Alors, même si ça te semble un peu faible étant donné que la plus part des gens qui ont jalonné ma vie étaient des monstres… sache que tu es de loin le meilleur être humain que je connaisse. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu sois mon ami Neville. Et si jamais je commence à vraiment tomber du mauvais côté… »

« Je serais la pour te rattraper et te ramener à la raison, » Répondit simplement Neville.

Harry se détendit et sourit. Les deux reportèrent leurs attentions sur le Lac face aux nouvelles facéties du Calamar. « Saches tout de même que, _personnellement,_ j'ai toujours l'intention de faire payer aux Potter ce qu'ils m'ont fait. » Reprit Harry après un long silence.

« Pas de mort, de démembrement ou de blessures permanentes, » Répliqua Neville dans un simulacre de sévérité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une humiliation publique, suivie par une ruine financière ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oh, ça, ça me va. Je pourrai même t'y aidé, » Répondit joyeusement Neville.

Les deux éclatèrent d'un rire heureux, tandis que les vagues du Lac Noir léchaient paisiblement le rivage.

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	18. HP&POS 18: Quidditch and Mayhem

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Quidditch and Mayhem (Quidditch et Grabuge)**_

**15 Novembre 1991**

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison semblait soulever bien plus d'émois que la norme. Entre la traditionnelle rivalité Gryffondors/Serpentards et l'implication de l'Abrutit-Qui-A-Survécu ainsi que l'ensemble des drames qui l'entourent, Harry s'attendait au pire.

En effet, d'une part, les capitaines rivaux, Oliver Wood pour les Lions et Marcus Flint pour les Serpents, se haïssaient avec passion. D'autre part, l'équipe des Serpentards, bien que composée de joueurs doués d'un point de vue individuel, était dotée d'un jeu d'équipe pauvre et avait une forte préférence envers la force brute sans considération aucune pour l'efficience de jeu. L'attrapeur, Tenrence Higgs, était un septième année extrêmement compétent et expérimenté, qui n'avait connu aucune défaites les deux dernières saisons. Mais Flint (qui avait été nommé capitaine en début d'année), avait littéralement du le supplier pour qu'il revienne jouer l'année de ses ASPICs.

Les places de Poursuiveurs étaient détenues par Flint et Pucey (deux talentueux vétérans), et Graham Montague, le petit frère de Rodney, qui n'était encore qu'en deuxième année et qui venait d'intégrer l'équipe. En tout et pour tout, bien qu'ils aient largement dominé le terrain ces dernières saisons, il s'agissait clairement d'une année de renouvèlement pour l'équipe de Serpentard.

Le plan de bataille - de ce qu'en avait comprit Harry - consistait à déstabiliser les Griffons en ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle, laissant ainsi Higgs s'occuper du Vif d'Or pendant que Jim apprenait à se servir d'un balai.

Pendant les quinze premières minutes du match, les Serpents dominèrent 40-10, quand soudain, l'attention se porta sur Jim. En effet, le garçon semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai, qui était à présent parcouru de larges soubresauts, comme s'il essayait d'éjecter son cavalier. Harry observa son frère à travers une paire de Multiplettes… plus par curiosité que par réelle inquiétude, tout en essayant de trouver une explication à tout ce cirque.

« On dirait que quelqu'un à ensorceler le balais de Potter ! » S'exclama Théo, « Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible »

« Ca ne devrait pas l'être, » Répondit Zabini qui était assis près d'eux. « Bien que, qui que soit le coupable, c'est clairement un idiot. Tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est faire trembler le balai de Potter quand il pourrait simplement neutraliser les enchantements et le laisser tomber de son balai. »

« Au contraire, » Contra calmement Harry, « Le coupable est incroyablement puissant et rusé. Il doit simplement faire face à une opposition imprévue. » Harry avait détourné ses Multiplettes de la situation critique de son frère, au profit de la section des gradins où étaient assit les membres du personnel et les invités. Ses géniteurs était tout deux présent, James s'étant invité à Poudlard afin d'inaugurer le première match de son fils, match qui semblait à présent tourner au désastre. Lui, Lily et certains professeurs, avaient déjà dégainé leurs baguettes, prêt à attraper Jim au cas où il tomberait. Au fond, bien caché par la foule, Harry pouvait distinguer son premier suspect, Quirrel, dont les yeux fixaient Jim sans ciller, tandis qu'il subvocalisait un sort quelconque. Snape qui était assit quelque rangés plus loin, en faisait de même. Clairement, l'un d'eux était entrain d'ensorceler le balai de Jim tandis que l'autre jetait le contre-sort.

Subitement, à la surprise d'Harry, Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision, forçant son chemin à travers la foule. Dans sa hâte, elle bouscula Quirrel, faisant quasiment tomber l'homme à la renverse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Jim et remarqua que son balai se stabilisa instantanément. Il retourna son attention vers le gradin des professeurs et vit Hermione se faufiler sous un tunnel, près de l'endroit où Snape était encore assit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Maitre de Potion se leva en sursaut en constatant que le bas de ses robes était en feu.

Harry éclata de rire. « Je la reconnais bien là. C'est incroyable ! Du pur génie ! » Il recentra son attention sur Quirell qui était à la fois distrait par les efforts de Snape pour éteindre le feu ainsi que par les mouvements chaotique de la foule. Finalement, les cris des Serpentards autour de lui finirent par attirer son attention sur le match. L'Abruti avait visiblement repéré le Vif d'Or et voulait étaler sa puissance. Malheureusement pour les verts et argents, Higgs était de l'autre côté du terrain quand Potter entra en action et bien qu'il traça son chemin rapidement et talentueusement à travers le terrain, il était déjà trop tard. Près du sol, Jim perdit le contrôle de son balai et s'écrasa à terre, ce qui aurait pu être hilarant, si ce n'est qu'il avait réussi dans le processus à avaler le Vif ainsi qu'une bonne partie du gazon. Flint était livide puisque selon lui, le règles stipulaient clairement que le Vif devait être attrapé par la main et non par la bouche. Madame Hooch, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le jeu des Serpentards, n'était pas de son avis et accorda la victoire au Gryffondors.

Alors qu'il quittait le terrain, Harry vit au loin les Potter qui semblaient entretenir une discussion animée avec Dumbledore, à grand renforts de gestes furieux, tandis que Snape les suivait de près, marchant avec autant de dignité que possible, au vu de l'état de ses robes encore fumantes. Près d'eux, Harry repéra Hagrid, le garde de chasse, qui escortait un Jim blessé en direction de sa cabane, Hermione, Neville et Ron le suivant de prés. Harry s'apprêta à se diriger vers eux, quand il remarque que Théo et à sa surprise, Blaise Zabini, l'escortaient. Il s'attendait bien à ce que Théo l'accompagne, mais Zabini représentait un tout nouveau développement.

« Puis-je t'aider Mr. Zabini ? »

L'autre garçon sourit avant de répondre, « J'espère bien Mr. Potter. Il y a quelques semaines, tu m'avais invité à joindre le groupe d'étude de Miss Granger. A l'époque, j'avais décliné ton offre, mais je me trouve à présent très désappointé par mes progrès en classe et je me demandais si l'invitation était toujours d'actualité ? »

Harry qui savait parfaitement que Blaise était l'un de ses concurrents le plus sérieux à Serpentard et qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin de tutorat, releva le menton et un sourcil. « Peux-tu résister à la tentation d'insulter le pedigree de tout le monde pendant plusieurs heures d'affilé ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

« Si tout le monde me retourne la politesse et n'insulte pas ma propre filiation, ça ne me pose aucun problème. » Répondit-il d'un ton égal.

Harry fixa le garçon quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour mettre mal à l'aise toute les personnes présentes. Mais s'il avait bien compris une chose depuis qu'il avait été répartit, c'est qu'il existait deux types de Serpentards : Ceux qui ne juraient que par leurs bigoterie… et ceux qui avaient un agenda. Et il soupçonnait fortement que Zabini appartenait à la deuxième catégorie, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore en quoi consistaient ses objectifs. Il se décida finalement à tester une théorie qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis Halloween.

« Convenons… d'être excellent l'un envers l'autre Mr. Zabini (1) » Dit-il.

L'autre garçon haleta, comme si Harry Potter venait juste d'exposer l'un de ses secrets les plus sombres et profonds. Un secret qu'il n'avait encore jamais confié à un être vivant. Reprenant contenance Zabini lui adressa… un grand sourire chaleureux.

« Que la fête commence Mr. Potter (1) » Répondit-il avant que les deux garçons ne se serrent la main.

Théo fit des allés-retours entre les deux, perdu devant l'étrange échange. « Est-ce que… c'était… un genre de _code_ ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« En quelque sorte » Répondit Harry. « D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant tu m'appelleras Harry Mr. Zabini. »

« Seulement si vous deux m'appelez Blaise. »

« Certainement. Je discuterais du reste avec Hermione, mais je doute qu'il n'y ait un quelconque problème. On se réunit tout les Mardi après les cours et les Vendredi après le déjeuné. » Indiqua Harry

« J'attends ça avec impatience. » Répondit Blaise en s'inclinant légèrement dans leur direction avant de reprendre son chemin vers le château. Harry le regarda partir une expression incrédule sur le visage avant de se ressaisir et de se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid suivit par un Théo nerveux. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua. Une seconde plus tard, un homme gigantesque leur ouvrit les dévisageant avec surprise.

« Mr. Hagrid ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je ne penses pas m'être présenté. Je suis Harry Potter, le grand frère de Jim. Et lui c'est mon ami, Théodore Nott. J'ai remarqué qu'une autre de mes amies, Hermione Granger, s'était dirigée par ici. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours là par hasard ? »

« Heu, et bien, hum, » bafouilla Hagrid avant qu'Hermione ne vienne à sa rescousse.

« C'est bon Hagrid, vous pouvez les laisser entrer. ». Le garde de chasse fit, à contre cœur, un pas de côté, laissant les deux garçons pénétrer dans la petite cabane qui commençait à devenir bondée entre les deux Serpentards, quatre Gryffondors, un demi-géant et ce qu'il semblait être un large chien de chasse qui ronflait dans le coin.

Jim qui était assit à table, un pack de glace pressé contre le front, dit avec colère, « Qu'est-ce que toi et ton serpent d'ami voulez ? »

« Bonne question. En voici une encore meilleure : _Pourquoi es-tu entrain de te faire soigner par le garde de chasse quand nous avons à disposition une infirmerie gérée par une infirmière professionnelle ?_ Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème et je suis de toute façon sûr que ta réponse sera ridicule. Enfin bref Petit Frère, » Jim laissa échapper un grondement devant le surnom honnit, « Nous sommes ici parce que Théo et moi-même avons remarqué que tu avais rencontré quelque problèmes avec ton balai et on était curieux de savoir ce qu'en pensait Hermione. » Il fixa la jeune fille du regard et sourit. «Je suis pour ainsi dire, entrain de me _consumé_ de curiosité. »

Hermione croisât les bras avant de souffler d'un air ennuyé, tandis que Neville prétendait une quinte de toux pour couvrir son rire. Ce fut toutefois Ron qui leur répondit.

« Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas au courant, serpent ! C'est à cause de ce bâtard graisseux de Snape ! C'est lui qui ensorcelé le balai de Jim. »

« Allons, allons » Interrompit Hagrid qui était occupé à préparer du thé et à chercher quelques verres supplémentaires. « C'est n'importe quoi. Snape est un professeur de Poudlard. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire du mal à Jim ? »

« Parfaitement Hagrid, » Répondit joyeusement Harry tout en prenant une tasse de thé. Il l'inspectât brièvement avant de d'essuyer le rebord avec la manche de sa robe. « Il est ridicule de penser que le professeur Snape puisse faire une telle chose. »

« Harry, » Dit Hermione avec regret, « Je sais que c'est ton directeur de Maison, mais c'est la vérité. Je l'ai vue. Tout le temps où le balai de Jim était ensorcelé, le Professeur Snape le fixait sans cligner des yeux tout en bougeant les lèvres. Une concentration constante doit être maintenue afin de parvenir à briser les défenses d'un balai de Quidditch. »

« Oh, je sais très bien tout ça Hermione, « Répondit aimablement Harry tout en servant du thé à tout le monde, « Après que _Papa_ ait envoyé ce Nimbus 2000 à Jim en plein petit déjeuné le mois dernier, j'ai décidé de m'y intéresser de plus près et plus précisément à la manière dont ils peuvent être ensorcelés. Juste par curiosité bien entendu. » Jim et Ron fixèrent Harry comme s'il venait juste de confesser avoir planifié un meurtre. Hermione roula des yeux ennuyée tandis que Neville secouait la tête.

« Bon sang Harry, tu avais promis ! » Fit Neville d'un ton plein de reproches

« On avait dit pas de mort, de démembrement ni de blessures permanente Neville. J'étais simplement entrain de voir s'il était possible d'ensorceler un Nimbus afin de faire disparaitre les vêtements de son cavalier si jamais il approche trop près du vif d'or. »

« Fils de pute ! » S'exclama furieusement Jim

« Jim ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est notre _mère_ que tu insulte ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'une telle magie n'est actuellement pas à ma portée. Pour l'instant du moins. » Il sourit méchamment à son frère avant de continuer. « Les sortilèges défensifs apposés sur un Nimbus 2000 sont un vrai chef-d'œuvre et sont si forts que seul quelqu'un de très doué dans les arts sombres serait capable de lancer un sort minime sur un balai… alors je ne te raconte même pas ce que ce serait pour un sort dangereux. »

« Harry à raison, » Répondit Hagrid. « Un biscuit sec ? » L'homme immense tendit à Harry et Théo un plateau rempli de … trucs marron et sombres. Derrière lui, Hermione et Neville se mirent à s'agiter frénétiquement des mains tout en leurs criant des '_non_ !' silencieux.

« C'est très gentil à vous Hagrid, » Répondit Harry avec douceur, « Mais le diner sera bientôt servit et Théo et moi n'avons pas envie de gâcher notre appétit. » Hagrid eut l'air déçu avant de se consoler en engouffrant un de ses biscuits qu'il croqua dans un bruit effrayant.

« Et bien, étant donné les circonstances, » Reprit Hermione, « S'il y a bien quelqu'un à Poudlard capable de faire ça, ce serait probablement le professeur Snape. »

« C'est vrai, » Répondit Harry, « A moins que ce ne soit, oh je ne sais pas, le _professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ peut-être ? Qui d'ailleurs bougeait également les lèvres tout en maintenant un contact visuel tout le temps où le balai de Jim faisait des soubresauts tel bronco, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu ne le renverse durant ta petite quête incendiaire. »

Hermione renifla ennuyée. « Franchement Harry, c'était juste un petit sort de Flammes Bleue. Il n'y avait aucun risque de réelles brûlures sur le professeur Snape. On dirait que tu me prends pour une espèce de pyromane. »

Jim décida de les interrompre à ce moment là. « Attendez un peu, oubliez les putains de Flammes Bleues. Tu es entrain de dire que c'est _Quirrell_ qui a essayé de me tuer ? »

« J'en suis certain. Hermione, tu étais distraite parce que tu étais concentré sur le professeur Snape, mais de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir toute la scène. Dès que tu as renversé Quirrell, l'interférence avec le balai de Jim à immédiatement disparue. » Il s'arrêta un moment faisant mine de réfléchir. « Tu sais, maintenant que j'y repense, c'est une vrai chance qu'ils se soient tout les deux assis dans le même périmètre. Ça aurait été … _tragique_ si tu avais arrêté Snape avant d'arrêter Quirrell. Tu aurais pu distraire l'homme qui maintenait le contre sort, ce qui aurait réduit Petit Frère ici présent en puzzle bien gore étalé sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

Hermione perdit toute ses couleurs, tandis que Jim levait le menton d'un air de défis. « J'aurais survécu. Il y avait pleins de sorciers qui aurait pu me rattraper si j'étais tombé. »

« Il n'a pas tord, » Acquiesça Neville, « Quel aurait été le but de Snape ou Quirrell d'essayer de faire tomber Jim de son balai devant des milliers de personnes qui auraient facilement pu le rattraper d'un simple charme de lévitation ? »

Harry prit une gorgée de thé avant de secouer la tête. «Oh, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas son objectif. Le professeur Quirrell est intelligent, mais il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un remarquerait son petit manège et arriverait à contrecarrer son sort. J'imagine que son plan était de prendre contrôle du balai et de le faire s'écraser au sol à vitesse maximale réduisant ainsi Jim en une soupe de tomates trop mûres ». Les Gryffondors abordaient tous différents degrés de teinte verdâtre suite à sa description nonchalante. « Tout le monde aurait supposé que Jim avait vu le Vif d'Or et qu'il l'avait poursuivit trop rapidement avant de perdre le contrôle de son balai. Après tout, il existe une _raison_ pour laquelle l'école ne permet normalement pas aux étudiants de première année de, ne serait-ce que posséder un balai. Encore moins faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch ou de chevaucher des balais destinés à des professionnels. Le Survivant serait mort ou mortellement blessé dans un tragique mais prévisible accident de Quidditch. Ce qui aurait été tellement triste. Vraiment, vraiment triste. » Dit Harry d'une voix qui ne laissait pas entrevoir le moindre regret. « Et en conséquence, le Directeur aurait probablement été accusé d'avoir outrepassé les règles au profit du Survivant et il aurait peut-être même été viré, laissant ainsi ce que garde le Cerbères vulnérable au yeux de tous. »

« Comment tu sais à propos de ça ?! » S'exclama Ron se récoltant un regard de pitié de la part d'Harry.

« Ouais, c'ment tu sais 'propos d' Fluffy ? » Demanda Hagrid agité. Derrière lui, Neville et Hermione murmurèrent choqué « _Fluffy ?!_ »

« Quelqu'un m'a prévenu, » Répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. « Je vous en parle juste pour montrer à quel point Quirrell peut se révéler dangereux. Et je veux que toi et toi » Dit-il en désignant Hermione et Neville du doigt « Restiez _loin_ de lui. » Finit-il avant de se tourner vers Jim, « Toi en revanche, si tu te sens l'envie d'attirer son attention, n'hésites surtout pas… pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

Jim se contentât de faire une grimace à son frère tandis qu'Hagrid prenait la parole. « Et bie', j'vous conseil de rester tous loin d'couloir et d'Fluffy. C'qu'il garde n'vous r'garde pas ! C'est strict'ment entre l'professeur Dumbledore et Nicholas Flamel ! … _Oups j'aurais pa' du dire ça ! _»

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et commença à se masser les tempes tandis que les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'excitation. _« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !_ » songeât-il « _ça y est, elle a un __**projet de recherche**__ maintenant ! J'ai à peine quelques mois avant qu'elle ne découvre qui est Flamel et là…_ »

« Comment ? Le Nicholas Flamel !? » Pépia Théo avec surprise, lui qui n'était pourtant pas intervenu de toute la discussion. « L'alchimiste ? Celui qui a créé la Pierre Philosophale ? »

« **GAAAAAAAAAH !** »

* * *

( 1) Il s'agit ici d'une célèbre réplique du film « Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure ». L'objectif d'Harry en citant cette réplique était de voir si Zabini avait une culture moldue. Cette fiction est bourrée de référence à ce film, même si malheureusement la plus part d'entre elles se perdent dans la traduction…

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

-Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour les gentilles reviews que vous prenez la peine de laisser ! Je n'ai vraiment que des retours positifs sur cette traduction ce qui me touche et m'encourage à poster plus vite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je les lis toutes et je j'essaye au maximum de prendre en compte vos avis afin d'améliorer la qualité de la traduction.

-L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	19. HP&POS 19: The Parent-Teacher Conference

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : The Parent-Teacher Conference (La Réunion Parent-Professeur)**_

Pendant ce temps là…

Depuis la fenêtre du bureau du directeur donnant sur l'Est du château, Severus Snape observa Harry sortir en furie de la cabane d'Hagrid suivit de prés par trois amis et deux ennemis. son visage se tordit en une expression étrange – à mi-chemin entre sourire et mépris - en voyant la fille Granger s'élancer à la poursuite de Potter. En vérité, il voulait accorder des points à la jeune fille d'une main et les lui enlever de l'autre. Cela lui avait demandé toutes ses connaissances dans les Arts Noirs pour prévenir Quirrell de massacrer l'Autre Potter, avant que la jeune fille ne résolve accidentellement le problème (pour ne pas dire grossièrement) en poussant simplement Quirrell l'obligeant ainsi à rompre le contact visuel avant de le distraire en lançant un charme de Flamme Bleue. Bien sur, elle avait lancé le charme sur lui, mais heureusement, les flammes magiquement générée ne pouvaient pas blesser les êtres vivants et pouvaient à peine infliger quelques brûlures mineures aux robes de Snape. Le professeur de Potion supposa qu'elle pensait, à tord, qu'il était à l'origine des péripéties de l'Autre Potter, mais il devina que le Potter Sensé lui avait déjà expliqué le propos. Ou pas – au vu de ses hurlements inhabituels, quelque chose avait clairement dû se passer pour exaspérer le garçon à ce point.

En réalité, les réflexions de Snape sur les jeunes premières années et leurs activités n'étaient qu'un leur l'aidant à bloquer le radotage idiot du Pire des Potter. Toutefois, une soudaine accalmie du niveau générale de stupidité lui fit réaliser qu'on venait de lui poser une question.

« Je vous demande pardon Directeur. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Severus, je vous ai demandé si vous aviez une quelconque idée sur les raisons qui aurait poussé le professeur Quirrell à attaquer Jim Potter dans ces conditions ? Jusque là, il ne s'était encore jamais pris à lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Honnêtement, je pense que c'est à cause de votre décision, très mal avisée au passage, de laisser le garçon faire le guignol sur un balai en dépit de sa jeunesse et son inexpérience. » Répondit Snape faisant inconsciemment échos aux propres mots d'Harry. « Toute cette histoire sent le favoritisme depuis le début et s'il meurt durant son premier match, vous auriez très probablement été jugé responsable pour l'avoir laisser jouer. Au minimum vous auriez écopé d'une suspension de la part du Bord des Gouverneurs. Je suis sur que Lucius Malfoy aurait allégrement utilisé la mort du garçon contre vous. Et avec vous loin de Poudlard, Quirrell aurait eu le chemin libre pour voler la Pierre… ce qui est plutôt amusant si l'on considère qu'elle n'est même pas encore en place. »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir. « Oui, cela commence à devenir exaspérant. Le Miroir du Rised aurait dût être prêt avant la rentrée, mais on a eu beaucoup de mal à l'emprunter au Département des Mystères sans attirer l'attention. Il sera livré dans la semaine, et je passerais le mois de Décembre à l'ajuster aux défenses du château. On devrait être prêt à faire face à Quirrell dès le début du second semestre en Janvier, bien que je le suspect de vouloir attendre la fin de l'année avant de faire quoique ce soit. »

« Tout un mois pour l'ajuster Albus ? » Demanda Lily Potter d'une voix surprise.

« C'est un artefact _très_ sombre Lily. Quelque chose que je ne laisserais jamais à moins de cent kilomètre d'une école en temps normal, s'il n'était pas aussi crucial à nos plans. Malheureusement, au vue de la situation, je vais devoir désactiver plusieurs défenses du château conçue pour détecter et bloquer l'intrusion d'objets dangereux juste pour permettre de faire entre le Miroir et cela prendra certainement des années avant que ces mêmes Défenses ne se régénèrent pleinement. J'aurais espéré ne pas en arriver là, mais on connait tous ici les enjeux pour Jim et l'ensemble du monde Sorcier. »

Severus laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. Au point où il en était, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire du monde sorcier et encore moins de l'Autre Potter. Il voulait simplement voir les derniers vestiges du Seigneur des Ténèbres détruit à jamais. Ainsi, une fois toutes ses veilles dettes payées, il serait enfin libre commencer une nouvelle vie. Au Brésil peut-être.

« Il est gratifiant de voir que nous avons tous nos priorités bien en ordre. » Reprit-il d'un air dédaigneux, « Jim Potter en premier et le reste du monde après. Oh, pardon j'ai failli oublier… Je suppose qu'Harry Potter vient en dernier, une fois que tout le reste de la planète a été sauvée. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprends pas que tu ais pris Harry sous ton aile Snivellus. Pas étonnant qu'il ait mal tourné. » Répondit James dans reniflement de mépris. Snape roula des yeux, mais McGonagall, elle, était furieuse.

« JAMES CHARLUS POTTER ! Bien que je respect votre statut d'Auror ainsi que Lord du Mangenmagot, je vous préviens tout de suite que si JAMAIS je vous entends encore prononcer ce surnom injurieux, JE VOUS METAMORPHOSE EN SOURIS ET JE VOUS DONNE A MRS NORRIS ! »

Potter déglutit, « Désolé Professeur McGonagall. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez présenter vos excuses ! Excusez vous auprès de l'homme que, à ma plus grande honte, je vous ai laissé insulter et harceler pendant sept ans ! Et pendant que vous y êtes, excusez vous auprès de votre autre fils, celui qui d'après vous a « mal tourné » simplement parce qu'il a été répartit à Serpentard et ce, malgré l'héroïsme extraordinaire dont il a fait preuve en venant en aide à l'Héritier Longbottom. Et ais-je besoin de vous rappeler que c'est votre précieux Gryffondor de fils qui a utilisé le mot « Sang-de-bourbe » à l'encontre de l'une de ses camarades de maison. »

« Minerva », l'interrompit Lily, « personne n'a été plus embarrassé par ça que moi, et il en va de même pour cette ridicule Beuglante dont James et moi avons... discuté en profondeur. Et nous regrettons tout les deux les circonstances dans lesquels Harry a été élevé. Mais étant donné sa répartition et ses relations avec Jim, je suis d'accord avec James sur le fait que qu'Harry pourrait finir par être attiré par certaines… idéologies dangereuses. »

« Alors permettez-moi de rassurer vos craintes Lady Potter, » Répondit Snape avec mépris. « Les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry sont respectivement, une née-moldus et le troisième candidat potentiel identifié par la prophétie. Il a constamment repoussé des amitiés avec des fils de Mangemorts qui pourtant, pourrait lui faciliter la vie, à l'exception de Théodore Nott, un autre enfant mal traité, a qui il s'est attaché et qui lui aussi déteste ouvertement son père. Dire que ses relations avec l'Héritier Malfoy sont hostiles serait un euphémisme. Il est l'un des principaux fondateurs d'un groupe d'étude regroupant les meilleurs étudiants de chaque maison, bien qu'il soit le seul Serpentard présent. Il a _immédiatement_ déduit que c'était Quirrell qui était à l'origine de l'incident avec le troll et il m'a _immédiatement_ fait part de ses soupçons. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien dans son comportement ne laisse entrevoir un comportement asocial. Si jamais un jour Harry Potter devient un mage noir, ce serait à cause de _vous deux_ et de vos actions à son encontre. En plus de l'avoir abandonné pendant dix ans chez des moldus abusifs, il est conscient des efforts continus de Lord Potter pour le priver de son héritage et il est complètement dans son droit d'assumer le pire venant de vous, concernant sa santé, voir même sa survie, si jamais il venait à perdre la protection offerte par son statut d'Héritier. »

« Severus s'il vous plait, » Fit Dumbledore. « On est tous très touchés et concernés par la façon dont les Dursley ont traité Harry. Mais on dirait que vous êtes presque entrain d'accuser James de… comploter son meurtre ! »

Snape fixa de son regard froid le Directeur pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de sortir sa baguette et d'invoquer un dossier depuis son bureau, qu'il posa devant Dumbledore. « C'est le dossier médical du garçon. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'étendue des dégâts puisque les enfants sorciers sont plus résistant à la malnutrition que les enfants moldus et qu'ils se rétablissent également plus vite. Toutefois, l'enfant a été emmené aux urgences à trois reprises différentes, pour des blessures sérieuses infligées par ses gardiens. Curieusement, » Continuât-il d'un ton sarcastique, « aucun des différents médecins traitants n'a reporté l'incident aux autorités moldus compétentes et ce malgré les différentes lois qui criminalise ce manque de réactivité. Si j'étais adepte des théories de complot, je me _demanderais_ si quelqu'un n'avait pas passé son temps à jeter des Oubliettes à tous les médecins et infirmiers afin que les autorités Moldus ne fourrent pas trop leurs nez dans les affaires des gardiens d'Harry Potter. »

« Es-tu sérieusement entrain de suggérer que nous _savions_ qu'Harry avait subit des abus physique et qu'en plus on aurait activement cherché à cacher ça ? »

Snape fit mine d'examiner ses ongles d'un air ennuyé. « Je ne suggère rien du tout Lord Potter, puisque j'étais occupé ici à Poudlard et que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de mener mon enquête. Mais _quand_ mon emploi de temps me le permettra, je _prendrais_ le temps nécessaire pour interroger les professeurs ainsi que tout le personnel médical qui a été en contact avec le garçon. Et _si_ je trouve le moindre signe d'une quelconque violation mentale, _je_ _contacterais_ le Service de Protection de l'Enfance Sorcière. » Dit-il avant de darder le Directeur d'un regard glacial. « Et je prendrais également le temps de… réévaluer mon association avec cette école, qui à mon sens, à un lourd historique relatif à l'ignorance de crimes perpétré par certains étudiants favorisé, chose que je pensais ne plus voir. »

« Comment oses-tu … ?! » Commença James avant que de se faire sèchement interrompre par Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait l'air presque choqué par les insinuations de Snape et plus particulièrement celles visant son école, insinuations que tous ceux présent savaient fondées par ailleurs. Ses propres biais à l'égard des Gryffondor et à l'encontre des Serpentards avait permis aux jeunes Maraudeurs d'harceler Snape pendant des années et avaient permis à Sirius Black d'échapper à la justice pour ce qui, en rétrospective, paraissait comme une atteinte à la vie de Snape. Ce laxisme avait résulté en un désastre quand quelques années plus tard, Black avait retourné sa veste et avait trahit les Potter.

« Severus, » Dit-il, « Si cela peut apaiser vos craintes, vous avez l'autorisation pour l'été prochain, de passer autant de temps que vous jugez nécessaire à enquêter sur l'éducation scolaire et familiale du jeune Harry Potter. Etant celui qui a identifié le jeune Harry comme cracmol et étant également celui qui a conseillé aux Potter de le placer chez sa famille moldus, je suis prêt à accepter le blâme pour ses souffrance. _Toutefois_, je ne crois pas que vous trouveriez quoique ce soit de prémédité de la part de qui que ce soit. Et je ne crois pas non plus qu'il y ait un quelconque complot sinistre visant à activement cacher les sévices qu'il a subit. »

« J'espère bien que non Directeur. Mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, encore moins quand les enjeux sont aussi grands. Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom sont les deux autres candidats potentiels à la prophétie si jamais le Survivant venait à échouer. Et non seulement ils ont tous les deux subit des mauvais traitements par leurs propres familles, mais ils ont également été, tout les deux, faussement identifiés comme étant cracmols, et ce malgré qu'ils viennent de faire montre de pouvoirs incroyable, que tout le monde à, je ne sais comment, rater. Parmi les souvenirs que Longbottom a réussit à récupérer, il y en a un où il a invoqué son jouet favoris d'une distance incroyable, ce qui constitue un exploit des plus extraordinaires. Et dans le cas d'Harry Potter, son dossier scolaire comprend un incident suggérant qu'il aurait réussit à semer le gang de son cousin qui le pourchassait en transplanant au sommet d'un immeuble un kilomètre plus loin. »

« C'est impossible, » Répondit catégoriquement James.

« Non, juste incroyablement rare. On compte moins de un pourcent d'incidents comprenant des enfants sorciers transplanant ou invoquant des objets à longue distance. Et dans la plus part des cas, ces enfants deviennent d'incroyables sorciers. »

« Qu'en est-il des résultats scolaires du garçon Severus ? Je sais qu'il figure parmi les meilleurs étudiants Serpentard en Métamorphose. » Fit McGonagall.

« Il est de loin le meilleur étudiant de son année à Serpentard et figure parmi les cinq premiers étudiants de Premières années. La fille Granger domine toute les classes sauf en Botanique, où Longbottom possède un avantage dû à l'histoire de sa famille, mais à part elle personne d'autre n'a de meilleurs résultats qu'Harry dans toutes les autres classes. Bien évidement, à cause de son éducation Moldus, il a eu un début difficile dans certain cours. Je suis certain qu'il aurait mieux fait s'il avait eu les mêmes avantages et la même préparation que certains enfants sorciers prennent pour acquis. » James se tendit face à l'insulte implicite. « J'ai remarqué un détail intéressant dans son dossier. Quand Harry était en troisième année de son école Primaire moldus, il a passé un test de QI qui estimait son quotient à au moins 140. L'école a envoyé une lettre aux Dursley offrant au garçon une chance de participer à un programme d'étude accéléré pour surdoués. Les Dursley ont refusé… et le garçon ne s'est pas présenté en cours toute la semaine suivante, parce qu'il était supposément malade. Après son retour, ses notes ont drastiquement chutées et durant tout le reste de ses années de primaire, à la fin de chaque année, il finissait exactement un demi-point en dessous de son déficient de cousin Dudley. »

McGonagall ferma les yeux et siffla, « Un garçon très intelligent, abusé par ses proches qui le menaçaient très certainement du pire si jamais il osait surpasser académiquement leur attardé de fils. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait exploser sa maison et son école dans un éclat de magie accidentelle. »

« Ce qui soulève une autre question, » Continuât Snape, « J'ai toujours cru qu'Harry avait été placé avec sa famille Moldus parce qu'on l'avait cru cracmol. J'aimerais savoir comment cette constatation à été établie étant donné que le placement à eu lieu à dix huit mois quand la magie accidentelle est encore très rare. Même une lecture très légère de son dossier scolaire indique qu'il y a eu au moins deux autres cas de magie accidentelle en plus de celui déjà mentionné et on n'a aucune idée du nombre de fois où c'est arrivé chez lui. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Je n'ai aucune réponse à vos questions Severus. Plusieurs tests ont été faits à Saint Mangouste immédiatement après l'attaque de Voldemort. Ces tests indiquaient tous que son noyau magique était inexistant. Au début celui de Jim était juste très faible, mais en quelque jours il revenu à la normale. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Harry, ou du moins pas au cours des quelques mois durant lesquels il a été gardé en observation. » Le vieil homme hésita, « Pour être honnête avec vous, l'une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai pensé qu'il était judicieux de séparer les deux garçons, était parce que je pensais que Jim avait, je ne sais comment, réussit à drainer la magie d'Harry via le lien jumeaux qu'ils partagent quand il avait repoussé l'attaque de Voldemort. L'antagonisme entre deux frères dont un célèbre et puissant et l'autre cracmol aurait déjà été très mauvais. Mais si en plus il s'avérait qu'Harry était devenu cracmol à cause de Jim, je n'imagine même pas le sentiment de haine qui aurait germé en lui. »

« La problématique de savoir si Harry est un cracmol ou pas a été résolue. Il est bel et bien en route pour devenir un sorcier incroyable. » Snape se tourna pour faire face à Lily et James. « Vous devriez passer à la question suivante, à savoir est-ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse parti de cette famille ou voulez vous continuer dans votre antagonisme insensé. Je n'ai que peu d'espoir que vous choisissiez la première voie, encore plus si vous insistez à le laisser chez les Dursley. Personnellement, à la place d'Harry, je vous haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour ça. Mais au moins, arrêtez d'essayer de voler l'Héritage du garçon. »

« Aucun Serpentard n'a jamais été à la tête du siège Potter. » Répondit James dans une colère silencieuse, « et aucun Serpentard ne le sera jamais. »

« Alors tu as été bien imprudent d'abandonner ton futur héritier pendant dix ans dans un environnement où seuls des valeurs Serpentards aurait pu l'aider à survivre. » Répliqua Snape avec mépris.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons coincé Albus, » Dit McGonagall, « Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à discuter ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais me retirer dans mes quartiers, » Elle fixa James de son regard glacial avant de poursuivre, « et me morfondre sur mes échecs en tant que professeur. » Les oreilles de Potter virèrent au cramoisie face à la réprimande.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter et les quatre autres laissèrent Dumbledore seul avec se pensées.

Severus Snape était presque arrivé au cachot quand une voix dans son dos l'interpella. Il s'agissait de Lily.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Lady Potter ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatigué.

« Tu peux commencer par m'appeler Lily, Severus. Quelque soit nos différents passés, nous sommes collègues à présent et on peut au moins se montrer cordiaux l'un envers l'autre. »

Snape soupira. Curieusement, il n'avait même pas envie de faire l'effort de renifler son mépris correctement. « Nous n'avons pas été en des termes cordiaux depuis 1976, _Lily_. Je trouve ça intéressant que tu essaye de te rapprocher de moi, au moment même où ton fils a été pris entrain d'insulter une de ses camarades, en utilisant la même insulte bigote qui m'a couté ma première réelle amitié. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Jim a explosé et a dit la pire insulte à laquelle il pouvait penser. Tout comme toi à l'époque. Et je suis une hypocrite pour essayer de comprendre Jim quand à l'époque je m'étais lavé les mains de notre amitié. Et … Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, mais je comprends les pressions que tu subissais à Serpentard ainsi que les sacrifices que tu as faits pour ma famille, même si James est trop aveugle pour les voir. Je suis désolé… et mon ami me manque. »

Il la fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes, « Tu t'en remettras » Dit-il d'une voix froide. « Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu es vraiment là. »

Elle déglutit. « Quand tu fera ton enquête sur… la situation d'Harry avec Pétunia, fais-moi savoir si tu trouve quelque chose s'il te plait. Je sais que tu penses que je suis soit une idiote ou un monstre pour avoir abandonner Harry chez elle, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que les choses tourneraient ainsi. »

« Tu n'as jam… ?! Lily, te rappelles-tu de la fois où on avait huit ans et que Pétunia nous avait traité de _monstre_ parce qu'on métamorphosait des pissenlits en papillons ? Harry a cru que c'était son nom jusqu'à ses six ans ! Comment as-tu seulement peut penser qu'il était possible de le laisser à cette mégère ?! »

« J'ai pensé qu'elle avait changé ! » S'exclama Lily, « je ne le lui aie pas seulement laissé sur le pas de la porte en plein milieu de la nuit Severus ! Après que j'ai obtenue mon diplôme on s'est écrit et on s'est réconcilier ! On s'est même écrit tout le long de nos grossesses. Je suis personnellement allée chez elle pour placer des défenses sur sa maison après la naissance de Dudley, juste au cas où des Mangemorts apprennent que nous sommes liées. Quand nous leur avons emmené Harry, son mari n'était certes pas content et elle était clairement encore inconfortable avec la magie, mais elle a accepté de _son plein gré_ de le prendre. Je lui ai donné moi-même et elle m'a promis de prendre soin de lui. » Elle se rapprocha de quelques pas et Severus résista à l'urgence de se décaler d'elle. « Severus, trouve ce qu'il s'est passé. Trouve la raison pour laquelle elle a été aussi cruelle envers mon fils. »

« Je… je te confirais tout ce que je partagerais avec le directeur. » Elle hocha la tête, tandis que Severus hésita une seconde avant de continuer. « Toutefois, je te demande de répondre à une question Lily. Si tu devais choisir, là tout de suite, entre Harry et Jim en sachant que l'un a été cruellement mal traité tandis que l'autre a été gâté au-delà de l'entendement, quel serait ton choix ? »

Son visage perdit tout ses couleurs et elle lui répondit d'un air résigné. « Il n'y a aucun choix à faire Severus et tu le sais parfaitement. Jim est le Survivant, l'Enfant de la Prophétie et s'il venait à échouer alors le monde entier sombrerait entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me serais volontairement sacrifiée si j'avais pu épargner mes fils de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, mais ce n'est pas un choix qu'on m'a laissé. Alors oui, je sacrifierais Harry si cela devait aider Jim à atteindre sa destinée. Tout comme je devrais sacrifier Jim si c'est là son destin. Je n'ai eu aucun véritable choix à faire concernant mes enfants depuis 1981. »

Il la fixa un instant du regard avant de laisser échapper un rire sombre. « Non, je suppose que non. Toutefois je dois dire Lily, personnellement je vois au moins un point positif découlant de la manière dont Harry Potter a été traité cette dernière décennie. »

« Ah ? » Répondit-elle presque avec espoir.

« Oui. Cela fait vingt ans que toi et moi avons été répartit dans différentes maisons. Et enfin de compte, je peux finalement et sincèrement dire que… je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il se tourna et reprit son chemin, seul.

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	20. HP&POS 20:The Student-Teacher Conference

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : The Student-Teacher Conference **_

_**(La Réunion Élèves-Professeur)**_

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

A sa plus grande surprise, Snape trouva Harry assit à sa table habituelle dans le laboratoire de potion, entrain de cogner doucement sa tête contre le bureau. Il laissa échapper un soupire avant de dire, « Mr. Potter, il ne me semble pas que vous ayez une quelconque détention avec moi. Je suppose donc que vous avez une information à me faire partager, information que vous estimez trop sensible pour attendre jusqu'à Lundi. Alors déballez tout. »

Le garçon arrêta de martyriser sa tête, mais ne la leva pas pour autant du bureau. « En dessous de la trappe gardée par Fluffy le Cerbères, il y a une série de pièces, chacune contenant un piège désigné par l'un des professeurs de Poudlard. Plus spécifiquement dans cet ordre : Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell et vous-même. La dernière pièce quant à elle, contient la légendaire Pierre Philosophale de Nicholas Flamel, que Quirrell veut voler. » Il leva finalement la tête et darda Snape d'un regard triste. « Et _l'Abrutit-qui-a-survécu_ est au courant de tous ça. »

Snape secoua la tête d'un air résigné avant de s'assoir à son bureau. « Comment ? »

« Hagrid. Plus quelques détails de la part de Théo qui n'ont fait que précipiter l'inévitable, mais principalement Hagrid. Il. Ne. Voulait. Juste. Pas. Se. La. Boucler ! Je suis surpris qu'il ne soit actuellement pas en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, entrain de hurler à qui veut bien l'entendre, la manière dont il faut s'y prendre pour passer le Cerbères ! »

Snape se pencha légèrement vers lui. « Est-ce qu'il a… ? »

« Non, mais uniquement parce que j'ai tapé un gros scandale et que je suis sortis en furie de la cabane les obligeant à me suivre. Je suis sûr que Jim et Ron reviendront chez lui à la première occasion et qu'ils lui tireront les vers du nez. En plus, je ne vois même pas en quoi il est si important de savoir comment passer Fluffy. »

Le Maitre de Potion leva un sourcil dans sa direction. « En effet. Alors avez-_vous_ deviné le secret pour neutraliser le Cerbères ? »

« Non, mais contrairement à d'autres que je ne nommerais pas, je ne suis pas un puissant sorcier psychopathe et meurtrier qui s'est infiltrer à Poudlard dans le but de voler la Pierre Philosophale. Et si je l'étais, je suis sur que je me contenterais d'utiliser le sortilège de la mort sur Fluffy et en finir avec cette histoire. »

« Ah, l'approche directe. Malheureusement pour nous Potter, l'ennemi à accès à plus d'informations que vous. Les défenses de Poudlard détecteraient immédiatement si un sortilège de la mort est lancé dans l'enceinte du château et alerterait non seulement les membres du staff vers l'endroit où le sort a été lancé, mais également les membres du DJM. Sans compter que la bête est hautement résistante à la magie et aucun autre sort que celui de la mort n'en viendrait à bout. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de contourner le chien de l'enfer et passer la trappe sans déclencher l'alarme, et seul Hagrid et le Directeur la connaissent. »

« Avez-vous considérer la possibilité d'effacer la mémoire d'Hagrid ? »

« Un point en moins pour votre insolence Potter. Ne vous moquez pas du Staff de Poudlard, pas même Hagrid. Nous avons tous nos rôles à jouer. »

« Et bien je suis navré monsieur, mais je suis légèrement contrarié parce que je sens que mes amis sont en danger. J'étais prêt à classer l'incident du troll comme simple diversion ayant mal tournée, mais Quirrell vient juste de nous démontrer qu'il n'avait aucun problème à tenter d'assassiner un étudiant devant des milliers de témoins. Et même si cet étudiant n'est autre que _Jim Potter_, il n'en reste pas moins un élève de cette école. Et bien que je me contrefiche totalement du sort de l'Abrutit, deux de mes meilleurs amis se trouvent entrainé dans son sillage et risque de devenir des victimes potentielles s'ils se trouvent impliqués dans … _ses aventures_. »

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable du destin de ceux qui ne veulent écouter vos sages conseils Potter. Et si cela peut aider, sachez que c'est une leçon que j'ai moi-même apprise de la manière forte. Encouragez vos amis à rester loin de Quirrell ainsi que des stupidités de l'Autre Potter. C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour eux. »

« Franchement monsieur, je serais probablement plus confiant au sujet de cette situation si elle avait un sens. A commencer par cette question : pourquoi cacher la Pierre dans une école ? Je n'ai que onze ans et je peux trouver une meilleure cachette qu'à Poudlard derrière une série de pièces piégées. »

« Vraiment Potter ? » Répondit Snape dans un reniflement de mépris. « Vous pensez vraiment être plus intelligent que l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard ? Tant d'orgueil ne vous ressemble pourtant pas. »

Le garçon fit une grimace avant de secouer la tête. « Je ne penses rien de tel professeur Snape. Mais j'ai lu les rapports au sujet de la défaite de Vous-savez-qui et le rôle de Sirius Black dans tout ça. Par conséquent, je suis également au courant d'un petit sortilège qui s'appelle le charme de Fidelius et qui fournit une _protection absolue_ tant que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment stupide pour partager votre secret avec vos ennemis. Si Nicholas Flamel avait vraiment voulu protéger sa Pierre, il l'aurait caché au fond de son tiroir à chaussette et aurait jeté un Fidelius avec sa femme en tant que Gardien du Secret, et on n'aurait plus jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. »

Snape ne répondit pas. Le silence ne dura que trois seconde, mais chaque seconde sembla durer une éternité, avant que le garçon ne reprenne la parole.

« Ce qui est bien sur, exactement ce qu'il a _fait_ ! » Reprit Harry d'un ton ennuyé. « La véritable Pierre est caché sous un Fidelius pendant que le Directeur fait son show en construisant un ensemble de pièges très élaborés autour d'une fausse pierre. Il a même annoncé dans quelle pièce elle était durant le Festin de Début d'Année, alors que Quirrell n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, ce qui signifie qu'exposer le professeur de DCFM est donc le but de toute cette mascarade. » Harry reprit son souffle en colère. « Professeur Snape, _qui_ _est_ cet homme ? Les élèves plus âgées se rappellent de Quirrell comme étant un professeur d'étude de Moldus, gentil et éloquent et certainement pas comme un meurtrier au sang froid et bègue de surcroit. S'agit-il d'un imposteur qui se ferait passer pour Quirrell ou bien … a-t-il… été… »

La voix du garçon s'éteignit tandis que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Le Maitre de Potion avait laissé Harry parler tout seul aussi bien par curiosité, que pour savoir combien de chose pouvait-il déduire de lui-même. Snape s'était plié aux ordres de Dumbledore de ne pas prévenir ses Serpentards quant à la vraie nature de la menace qui rodait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais rien ne l'empêchait de confirmer ou infirmer subtilement les hypothèses de ses étudiants les plus intelligents. Toutefois, après presque de dix secondes de silence, il commençait à se sentir concerné par la paralysie apparente du garçon et décida en conséquence d'user d'un pouvoir qu'il n'utilisait que rarement - malgré ce que pensait les parents les plus paranoïaque – La Légilimencie. Les résultats furent surprenants puisque Snape n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui portait un masque d'un calme absolue tout en criant de manière hystérique à l'intérieur de son crane.

« **OH MON DIEU ! C'EST VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT N'EST PAS MORT ! VOLDEMORT POSSEDE LE PROFESSEUR DE DCFM ! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE SA PERSONNALITÉ A CHANGÉE ! VOLDEMORT ESSAYE DE VOLER LA PIERRE DANS LE BUT DE SE RECONSTRUIRE UN CORPS ET OBLIGE LE PROFESSEUR QUIRRELL A LE FAIRE POUR LUI ! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JIM ET MOI AVONS MAL A LA TETE QUAND QUIRRELL EST DE DOS – PARCE QUE VOLDEMORT EST PROBABLEMENT ENTRAIN DE NOUS ÉPIER DE L'ARRIÈRE DE SON CRANE, COMME UNE ESPÈCE DE PUSTULE MALÉFIQUE ET QUIRRELL PORTE UN TURBAN POUR CACHER SA PUSTULE MALÉFIQUE ET IL A ESSAYER DE TUER JIM POUR SE VENGER DE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE EN 1981 ET IL ESSAYERA DE SE VENGER DE MOI PARCE QUE J'AI DÉJÀ PROUVÉ QUE JE POUVAIS BATTRE UN TROLL SANS OUBLIER QUE JIM ET MOI NOUS RESSEMBLONS ET VOLDEMORT ETANT UN IDIOT DE PSYCHOPATHE MALÉFIQUE IL NE SERA PAS CAPABLE DE NOUS DIFFÉRENCIER ET … !** »

« POTTER ! » Aboya Snape. « Ressaisissez-vous ! »

Harry secoua violemment la tête avant de cligner des yeux confus, tandis que Snape se levait pour se rapprocher de lui. Le Professeur fouilla dans ses robes volumineuses et sortit une potion qu'il tendit à Harry. « Buvez ceci. C'est un Philtre Calmant. »

Harry prit la potion précautionneusement avant de lever les yeux vers son professeur. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de me calmer monsieur. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire Potter. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire montre d'une telle maitrise extérieur, tout en ayant une attaque de panique. Buvez. »

Harry retira le bouchon et avala la potion d'un trait avant de froncer des sourcilles en considérant les conséquences de ce que venait de dire Snape. « Vous pouvez lire mes pensées. » Dit-il. Ce n'était ni une question ni une accusation, mais une simple observation.

« Oui, » Répondit Snape après une seconde d'hésitation, « Quand cela s'avère nécessaire. C'est un art obscur et difficile connu sous le nom de Légilimencie. Je peux vous assurer que je ne l'utilise que rarement sur les étudiants. Toutefois, vous seriez bien stupide et naïf de me croire sur parole étant donné que vous n'avez aucun moyen de le détecter ou même de vous en défendre, à part en évitant tout contact visuel. »

« Je vois. Et qui d'autre peut utiliser cette… Légilimencie ? »

« Je ne saurait vous dire. »

Harry fixa son regard dans celui de Snape et _pensa_ aussi clairement qu'il pouvait. « _Parce que vous ne savez pas ? Ou parce que vous êtes sous serment ?_ »

Les lèvres de Snape se tordirent en quelque chose qui pouvait presque ressembler à un sourire. « Les deux. » Répondit-il à haute voix. « Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'à ma connaissance, le professeur Quirrell ne possède pas cette habilité, toutefois, s'il venait à vous tourner le dos, il serait sage d'éviter de fixer directement l'arrière de son crâne. Ou même dans sa direction de manière générale. »

« Ooook. Existe-t-il une meilleure manière de se défendre contre la Légilimencie que ça ? »

Snape contempla le garçon quelques secondes puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se tourna et sortit par la porte qui menait à son bureau. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit livre en cuir noir qu'il tendit à Harry. Le garçon leva un sourcil devant la couverture.

« **Les Plus Grands Maitres de Potion de L'Empire Romain ?** » Lit-il confus.

Snape le darda de son regard qui signifiait '_ne soyez pas stupide'_. « La couverture a été métamorphosée Potter, étant donné que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous êtes sensé lire en public. Bien qu'il ne soit pas illégal, l'art mystique de l'Occlumencie est un moyen connu pour parvenir à contrecarrer le Veritaserum ou toute autre technique magique permettant de discerner la vérité dans une cours de justice. »

Harry hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir le livre. On pouvait lire sur l'entête de la première page **Occlumencie : Un Art Caché**. « L'Occlumencie. Et donc ceci m'aidera à protéger mes pensées du professeur Quirrell ? »

« Non, » Répondit Snape d'une voix abrupte. « Il est hautement improbable que vous réussissiez à développer ne serait-ce que la plus rudimentaire des défenses avant que cette situation avec Quirrell ne se résolve d'une manière ou d'une autre. Considérez plutôt ceci comme un auto-investissement à long terme. Si le texte vous sera d'une utilité immédiate dans certains domaines comme l'amélioration de votre mémoire et une défense contre les attaques les plus directs, cela vous prendra au moins deux, voir trois ans d'études et de pratique constantes avant d'être en mesure de vous protéger correctement contre un Légiliment compétent. »

« Deux… à trois… ans. Génial. Et il n'y a aucun raccourci ? »

Snape le dévisagea d'un air pensif. « Il existe une autre approche un peu plus … extrême. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Dans certains cas, cela peut même avoir des résultats satisfaisants. »

«Dans certains cas ? »

« Oui. Environs un sorcier sur douze est capable de développer une forme naturelle d'Occlumencie, sur une période d'à peu près un mois ou deux, et en réponse à une exposition élevée et régulière d'attaque mentales. C'est ainsi que j'ai moi-même appris cette discipline, puisque je fais parti de ces rares individus. »

« Et les onze autres ? »

« Ils perdent leurs temps à se tordre sur le sol en se tenant la tête d'agonie et tout en revivant leurs souvenirs les plus douloureux et humiliant. «

Le garçon cligna des yeux avant de dire. « Je penses que je vais d'abord essayer le bouquin. »

« Une sage décision. Et gardez une tête que les informations que vous avez déduites ne peuvent être partagées avec personne d'autre étant donné que l'ennemi a accès à un large échantillon d'esprits à découvert, d'où il peut tirer toutes les informations sur nos plans. N'en parlez pas, et si possible n'y pensez même pas. »

Harry hocha solennellement de la tête. A présent il connaissait les enjeux. « _Voldemort est en vie – enfin à peu près. Voldemort possède l'un des professeurs de Poudlard. Voldemort en a après la Pierre Philosophale. Et Dumbledore et la majorité de son staff sont __**au courant**__ et ont un __**plan**__ pour s'en débarrassé, avec un peu de chance, de manière définitive. Donc tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de garder sous contrôle une bande de Gryffondors hyperactifs, en les empêchant de tout foutre en l'air. Sans problème. _» Harry résista à l'impulsion de recommencer à brutaliser sa tête contre la table.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry était assit tout seul dans la salle commune, occupé à parcourir le livre que Snape lui avait donné. Quand on lui avait demandé ce qu'il lisait, il avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un devoir supplémentaire pour Binns parce qu'il avait peur que le fait qu'il ne puisse rester éveillé durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie affecte sa moyenne. Ayant déjà parcouru les six premiers chapitres, Harry décida de s'arrêter là et s'apprêta à mettre le livre de côté quand il nota quelque chose dans son sac à dos : un morceau de parchemin plié et scellé qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui pourtant lui était adressé. L'écriture était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale et semblait avoir été apposée sur le papier à l'aide de magie et non de manière normale. Il lança dessus les quelques sorts de diagnostique qu'il connaissait et qui lui rendirent tous des résultats négatifs. Ce qui signifiait uniquement que si le papier avait été ensorcelé, c'était par quelqu'un de plus expérimenté qu'un première année. Harry expira en songeant que la paranoïa commençait à le gagner. Clairement, il existait des moyens bien plus simple de l'ensorceler que via une lettre mystérieuse glissée dans son cartable.

Dans un haussement d'épaule, il brisa le sceau en cire à l'aide de sa baguette et ouvrit la lettre. Six mots était inscrit de la même écriture aseptisé, suivie par un point d'interrogation. Il s'agissait d'une succession de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, mais qui parvinrent tout de même à piquer sa curiosité. Immédiatement après qu'Harry ait fini de lire la question, le parchemin se désintégra dans un flash de feu vert, sans laisser de cendre ou de résidus quelconque derrière. Juste une question de six lettres gravées dans l'esprit d'Harry :

« **Qui Est Le Prince De Serpentard ?** »

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	21. HP&POS 21: The Christmas Feast

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : The Christmas Feast (Le Repas de Noël)**_

**25 Décembre 1991**

De manière surprenante, les sept semaines qui suivirent l'infâme match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard furent plutôt calmes. Quirrel n'avait plus fait d'autres tentatives de meurtre sur Jim ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Les Gryffondors n'avaient plus essayé d'enquêter sur le couloir du troisième étage ou encore de « protéger » la Pierre Philosophale des mains de Quirell… ou de Snape vu que l'Abrutit et la Belette restaient convaincus qu'il était le vrai vilain de l'histoire et que c'était Quirrell qui avait tenté de sauver Jim. Harry prit le parti de les laisser croire ce qu'ils voulaient en espérant qu'ils feraient quelque chose de stupide durant le cours de Snape et qu'ils écoperaient de suffisamment de retenues pour les maintenir hors d'état de nuire pendant un moment. Ce matin de noël, il repensa aux événements récents pendant qu'il se préparait.

Comme promis, Blaise s'était joint à leur groupe d'étude et s'était montré d'une courtoisie exemplaire envers ceux dont le sang n'était pas d'une pureté parfaite. Pour dire vrai, il ne s'était pas contenté d'être poli. Il n'hésitait pas à fleureter avec toutes les filles du groupe, y compris Hermione, ce qui ennuyait Harry et Neville pour des raisons qu'aucun des deux ne parvenaient à comprendre. Initialement, Blaise s'était montré quelque peu méfiant à l'égard d'Harry après que ce dernier ait correctement deviné ses intérêts envers la culture moldus mais très vite, il en fit presque un jeu, laissant Harry essayer de deviner combien il en savait réellement sur la société Moldus. En plus des références décontractées au _film Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure_, il avait également laissé échapper quelques références aux _Simpsons_ et avait même semblé partager la déception d'Hermione quand à l'annulation de la série _Doctor Who_. Ils étaient également touts les deux fans d'un truc qui s'appelait _Press Gang_. Harry lui-même n'avait qu'une vague connaissance de ces deux dernières séries, et n'avait eu l'occasion de regarder les _Simpsons_ que quand les Dursley partaient en vacance et le laissaient chez Mrs. Figg. Toutefois il n'avait vu que quelques épisode de la célèbre série étant donné que, pour une raison étrange, la vieille femme préférait les Westerns Américain. De manière ironique, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de regarder _Bill & Ted's Exellent Adventure,_ mais il l'avait _écouté_ une _douzaine_ de fois étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un des films préféré de Dudley et que la télévision se trouvé à proximité de son placard.

L'un des indices les plus flagrants à propos de Zabini fut quand Harry apprit que le garçon allait passer les vacances de noël au manoir de sa mère à Manhattan. Madame Zabini (_Comtesse_ Zabini pour être plus précis, bien que Blaise clamait qu'il n'aimait pas « se vanter ») était une femme riche qui possédait une douzaine de maisons dans le monde, bien qu'elle préférait célébrer noël à New York, du fait de sa faiblesse envers les légendaires fêtes de nouvel an de Times Square. Blaise avait mentionné que Manhattan ne concentrait pas de communauté magique telle que Le Chemin de Travers et que par conséquent, les sorciers Newyorkais vivaient normalement. Utiliser des choses comme le métro ou la télévision était très commun. Il plaisanta en leur avouant que parfois il se sentait un peu comme l'équivalent sorcier du _Prince de Bel-Air_ une référence qui passa totalement au-dessus de la tête d'Harry étant donné que ce n'était pas le genre de séries que les Dursley regardaient.

Théo avait également finit par se joindre au groupe d'étude, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry bien que le garçon restait encore timide et silencieux. Neville se fit un point d'honneur à prendre Théo sous son aile et à l'encourager, spécialement quand Harry n'était pas dans les alentour. En effet pour Neville, Théo lui avait autant sauvé la vie qu'Harry et Hermione en lui montrant comment débloquer ses souvenirs, et il était bien déterminé à lui rendre la faveur en l'aidant au maximum. Après quelques semaines, les notes de Théo connurent une nette amélioration bien qu'il dû faire face à quelques commentaires désagréables de la part de certains Sangs-Purs suggérant qu'Harry le forçait à côtoyer des « indésirables ». Toutefois, la première fois qu'il parvint à réussir une transfiguration avant Draco Malfoy lui fit vite oublier tout cela.

Quant il ne préparait pas ses examens de fin de semestre, Harry lui divisait son temps entre ses Drama juridique à l'encontre des Potter et son enquête dans l'école à la recherche de référence au sujet de l'élusif Prince de Serpentard. Les deux matières semblaient d'ailleurs dans une impasse. En effet, pour le moment James Potter n'avait aucun moyen légal de le déshériter, bien qu'Harry ne doute pas qu'il continuait activement à en chercher un. Pour l'instant, le jeune garçon se concentrait sur un plan B dans le cas où son géniteur parvenait à ses fins, mais selon la loi, cela signifiait qu'il devait engager Gringotts afin d'effectuer quelques tests sanguins. Et étant donné qu'Harry ne comptait pas envoyer des échantillons de son sangs par hiboux, il devait donc prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à l'été suivant.

De plus et à la plus grande consternation du garçon, _aucun_ des serpents du château ne voulait répondre à ses questions au sujet du Prince de Serpentard. Ils savaient tous _exactement_ ce que le titre signifiait, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait ou n'était dans la capacité de lui fournir une explication. Le meilleur conseil qu'il obtenu était de _ne pas_ interroger ses camarades ou un membre du staff sur le sujet, étant donné que dans le meilleur des cas, ce serait une perte de temps et dans le pire une possible invitation à son assassinat. Le franc-parler avec lequel certain serpents l'avaient prévenu du danger inhérent à l'information était choquant. La seule information valable qu'Harry avait réussit à soutirer venait d'Egbert, qui, après plusieurs jours d'harcèlement finit par lui conseiller d'aller voir « La Sentinelle » qui se trouvait « au-delà du nid où les pouvoirs inférieurs habitaient », ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens pour Harry.

Au début du mois de Décembre, Snape leur donna une liste pour les personnes souhaitant rester à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël. A Serpentard, seuls Harry et Théo s'y étaient inscrit. Draco ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de glisser des remarques insultantes sur le fait qu'Harry n'avait aucune famille qui voulait de lui à Noël. Le brun se contenta de lui sourire tout en se frottant les doigts comme si ça le démangeait de sortir sa baguette, ce qui fit pâlir le blond et il reprit son chemin sans demander son reste.

Depuis deux jours maintenant, Harry et Théo avait le dortoir de Serpentard entièrement pour eux, ce qui surprenait d'ailleurs un peu le brun. En effet, il avait pensé qu'il y aurait plus de Serpentards qui voudraient éviter leur familles pendant les vacances, mais visiblement, toutes les familles Serpentard n'étaient pas aussi… difficiles que la Maison Nott. Harry de son côté n'avait bien évidement aucune envie de retourner chez les Dursley, toutefois il avait été quelque peu ennuyé en apprenant que Jim et Lily comptaient également rester au château et que James se joindrait à eux pour le repas de Noël. Il se demanda s'il pourrait obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour manger aux cuisines en compagnie des elfes de maison.

La fratrie Weasley resta également au château. Ronald l'évitait comme la peste, ayant visiblement peur d'attraper un morpion Serpentard ou un truc du genre, mais Harry entretint plusieurs conversation amicales avec les jumeaux ainsi qu'une mémorable bataille de boulles de neiges à laquelle Théo prit également part. Malheureusement, les festivités furent de courte durée quand Quirrell entra dans leur champ de vision et que les jumeaux décidèrent de viser son turban à coup de boulles de neiges. Harry trouva rapidement une excuse pour se retirer dans le cas où les deux autres réussissaient à faire tomber le malheureux turban, provoquant ainsi de funestes représailles. Il entretint également plusieurs conversations intéressantes avec Percy Weasley. Enfin pas si _intéressante_ que ça – la majorité d'entre se révélèrent être particulièrement ternes. Mais le plus vieux des Weasley était toujours heureux de discuter de sujets tel que le système de sélection des préfets, les meilleures opportunités de travail après l'obtention du diplôme et une fois qu'on commençait à le connaitre un peu mieux, il partageait même son opinion sur les six préfets de Serpentard. Harry lui-même laissa échapper quelques indices avertissant Percy à propos de l'association entre Ron et Jim et de leur intérêt mutuel au sujet du Couloir du Troisième Etage. Harry ne savait pas si cela aiderait, mais dans tout les cas cela ne pouvait lui nuire d'avoir une autre paire de yeux surveillant ces deux là.

La matinée de Noël d'Harry commença sur une note positive en découvrant qu'il avait reçu des présents de la part de Neville, Hermione et plusieurs autres membres de leur groupe d'étude. Oh ainsi qu'un siège de toilette de la part des jumeaux. Toutefois, le cadeau le plus intéressant consistait un boite joliment enrobée et contenant un boitier VHS du film _Bill & Ted Excellent Adventure_. Il n'y avait aucune carte et à l'intérieur, la cassette était vierge. Harry se demanda quelques instants où il pouvait bien regarder le film à Poudlard. Puis pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il jeta un Finite Incantatem sur la cassette qui se métamorphosa en un petit livre portant le titre : **Les Chemins de l'Esprit**. A l'intérieur se trouvait une note écrite à la main qui disait « _Tu trouveras certainement ces exercices plus utiles que ceux du livre que tu lis actuellement. Oh, et ma mère veut te rencontrer un des quatre._ » La carte n'était bien évidement pas signée. Riant à la manière subtile que Blaise avait d'allier théâtralité et confusion, Harry ré-métamorphosa le livre une cassette VHS et le mit de côté. De la part des Dursley, il reçu une livre. Et rien du tout de la part des Potter.

Théo de son côté avait reçu une montagne de friandises de la part de son frère Alex, de Neville et bien évidement d'Harry, mais rien de la part de son père ce qui semblait être un soulagement.

A l'heure du déjeuné, Théo et Harry prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle pour assister au repas de Noël. La salle était décorée par une douzaine d'arbres de noël, tous magnifiquement décorés. Les quatre grandes tables habituelles n'étaient plus à leurs places, et il entait de même pour la table des professeurs ainsi que la plateforme sur laquelle elle se situait habituellement. A présent une seule grande table emplie de nourriture se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. En effet, comme le voulait la tradition, tous ceux qui restaient au château à noël mangeaient à la même table. Les deux Serpentards se frayèrent le chemin vers le bout de la table, et prirent place aux côté de deux Serdaigles plus âgés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, bien que les introductions ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Les quatre frères Weasley, Lily et Jim prirent place à l'autre bout de la table, bien que les jumeaux et Percy prirent tout de même le temps de saluer de la main Harry. Les autres membres du staff qui étaient resté, eux prirent place au milieu.

Alors que le Festin était sur le point de commencer, James Potter fit son entrée et rejoignit rapidement sa femme qu'il embrassa avant de donner une immense boite enrobé de papier cadeaux dorée à Jim, le tout sans accorder un seul regard à Harry, un fait qui requérait des efforts flagrants et délibéré de sa part. Harry secoua la tête amusé par tout ce cinéma. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Neville accompagné de sa Grand-mère à la plus grande joie d'Harry. Augusta Longbottom, toujours accoutré de son chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé, s'arrêta un instant pour souhaiter un joyeux noël à Dumbledore ainsi qu'à l'ensemble des professeurs présent avant de se joindre à Harry et Théo. Neville leur fit une accolade avant de les introduire à son intimidante grand-mère. Elle leur expliqua qu'au vu des récents évènements, il lui avait semblé approprié d'annuler le traditionnel Noël de la famille Longbottom qu'ils partageaient habituellement avec Algie et ses enfants et petits fils. Harry et Théo lui répondirent en s'inclinant avant de lui baiser délicatement la main comme le voulait la tradition. Elle adressa un regard satisfait avant de porter son regard sévère sur Théo.

« Vous êtes le fils de Tiberius Nott si je ne m'abuse ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre, « Oui Madame, son plus jeune fils. »

« Je dois vous avouer Maitre Nott, que je ne porte pas votre père dans mon cœur. »

Il grimaça légèrement mais ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. « Je vous pris de pardonner mon impertinence Madame, mais je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur non plus. »

La vieille femme le vrilla du regard… avant de sourire. « Mon petit fils m'a informé que la Maison Longbottom avait une dette à votre égard. Toutefois, j'aimerais être claire sur le fait que cette dette vous est due à _vous_ et non à la Maison Nott. J'aimerais également ajouter, que si jamais les circonstances le voulaient, la Maison Longbottom vous offre un sanctuaire. » Elle se tourna vers Harry avant de continuer, « Cette offre s'étend également à vous Harry Potter. »

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant de la remercier. Intérieurement Harry espérait tout de même que les choses ne dégénéreraient pas au point qu'il ait besoin d'un sanctuaire chez les Longbottom, mais qui sait ce que le futur lui réservait. Dans tout les cas, il était bon de savoir que Théo bénéficiait d'un lieu sur en cas de nécessité. Harry avait également remarqué qu'à l'autre bout de la table, James avait finalement laissé tomber ses prétentions d'ignorance, et qu'il était visiblement contrarié de voir que Madame Longbottom et son petit fils partageait tranquillement son repas de noël avec deux Serpentards, tout en ignorant royalement les Potter.

A la fin du repas, les Longbottom leur firent leur adieux – ils devaient se rendre à Saint Mangouste pour leur traditionnelle visite aux parents de Neville – et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Harry fut surpris de voir James et Lily trainer un Jim ennuyé à leur poursuite. Il fut à moitié tenté de les suivre avant de laisser tomber en songeant que Neville lui enverrait un hibou plus tard, si quelque chose d'intéressant était dit. Il prit toutefois note du regard venimeux avec lequel les suivait le professeur McGonagall.

Dans le foyer de la Grande Salle, les Potter rattrapèrent enfin Madame Longbottom et son petit fils.

« Madame Longbottom ! Navré de vous déranger, mais je ne voulais pas que vous et votre petit fils partiez sans que je n'ai l'occasion de vous souhaiter un joyeux noël ! » Dit James d'un ton joyeux. « Je crois que nous nous sommes jamais officiellement présenté. Je suis James Potter et je vous présente ma femme Lily. Et bien sur, notre fils Jim Potter. Lily et moi étions très amis avec Frank et Alice. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant Lord Potter. Je me souviens que Frank vous avait mentionné quelques fois durant votre période ensemble à Poudlard, bien que vous ayez quelques années de moins que lui. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, Alice devait être la marraine de vos fils tandis que Lady Potter devait être la marraine de Neville. Mais depuis ce qui est arrivé à Frank et Alice je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de vous. Et bien évidement, quand vous avez sentit le besoin d'envoyé votre héritier loin de vous, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé s'il ne serait pas mieux accueillit dans la Maison Longbottom plutôt que chez les Moldus. Alors naturellement, j'ai pensé que j'avais dû me trompé sur la nature de votre relation avec mon fils et ma belle-fille. »

James toussota légèrement en ajustant son col de chemise qui lui semblait soudainement trop serré, tandis que Lily se tendit. « Madame Longbottom, » reprit James, « Je vous présente mes excuses si je vous ai offensé devant le manque de contact avec votre famille. Pour ce qui d'Harry, nous avons pris la meilleure décision au vu des circonstances. Et en ce qui concerne Neville, il est vrai que nous aurions dû nous montrer plus proactif au vu du rôle de marraine de Lily, mais aucun papier rendant son rôle officiel n'a jamais été signé, et nous avons sentit qu'il était inapproprié de notre part de nous mêler de vos affaires après que le Mangenmagot ait rendu sa décision officiel concernant la régence et le tutorat du jeune Neville. Ceci étant dit, nous aimerions rattraper nos erreurs auprès de la Maison Longbottom et reconstruire une nouvelle alliance avec vous. Nous organisons une fête pour le Nouvel an la semaine prochaine, et nous serions honorés si vous et Neville acceptez notre invitation. D'ailleurs, plusieurs camardes de Neville seront également présents. »

« Est-ce qu'Harry sera également présent ? » Demanda doucement Neville.

L'œil droit de James tiqua. Jim, lui, laissait échapper un reniflement de mépris et s'apprêtât à dire quelque chose avant de s'interrompre en sentant les ongles de sa mère s'enfoncer si douloureusement dans son épaule, qu'il failli lâcher un sifflement de douleur. « Harry a … décidé de rester au château pour toute les vacances et ne viendra pas à la maison. » Répondit-elle. Neville sentit son visage s'assombrir légèrement devant ces paroles. Il savait très bien que les Potter n'avaient jamais offert la moindre invitation à Harry. C'était soit Poudlard soit les Dursley.

« Oh, c'est tellement dommage. » Répondit Augusta. « Dans tout les cas, Neville et moi avons d'autres plans pour le Nouvel an. Peut-être une autre fois. »

« J'espère bien. » James prit la main d'Augusta (qu'elle ne lui donna qu'à contre cœur) et la baisa délicatement avant de se tourner pour partir.

« Oh, Lord Potter ? » Il se retourna faisant face à la vieille dame qui se pencha vers lui comme pour lui murmurer un secret. « Mon fils Frank… ne vous a jamais aimé. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse et dangereuse. « Il a toujours pensé que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant arrogant et gâté, et était consterné de voir que ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour vous remettre à votre place, vous et votre petit gang de voyous. Alice a quasiment du le trainer à votre mariage, et elle était elle-même choqué de voir que sa sensible et intelligente meilleure amie avait accepté de vous épouser. J'ai songé que vous devriez savoir tout cela avant de vous embarrasser d'avantage en affirmant une amitié proche avec des personnes qui ne peuvent plus se défendre d'elles même. »

Et sur ces paroles, Augusta Longbottom se tourna entrainant dans son sillage un Neville radieux, et laissant derrière elle un James Potter humilié. Une fois qu'ils passèrent les portes, Neville lui dit, « Est-ce que je t'ai dis dernièrement à quel point tu étais géniale Granma ? »

« Tutu Neville. Je me fais bien trop gentille à mon vieil âge. Il a vingt ans, je lui aurais fais ravaler ses dents. »

* * *

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	22. HP&POS 22 :The Mirror of Erised

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennen Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : The Mirror of Erised **_

_**(Le Miroir du Riséd)**_

**26 Décembre 1991**

« _Harry !_ » Murmura fébrilement Théo. Harry grogna avant de se tourner pour faire face à son ami qui se tenait debout devant son lit et qui, étrangement, murmurait bien qu'ils n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Théo ? » Demanda Harry, encore à moitié endormi, d'un ton grognons. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« On s'en fout de ça, » Répondit le garçon à voix haute. « J'ai trouvé un truc… un truc étrange. Et … j'ai vraiment besoin que tu y jettes un coup d'œil et que tu m'explique ce que c'est. S'il te plait ? »

Harry tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de ses lunettes et de sa baguette avant de jeter un Lumos et un Tempus. « Théo ! Il est à peine trois heures du mat ! » Reprit-il irrité. « Qu'est ce que tu peux bien vouloir me montrer, qui ne peut attendre au moins l'aube ? »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre Harry. Je t'en pris, juste viens avec moi. » Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là et à la lueur tremblante du Lumos qu'Harry réalisa que son ami avait les yeux rougit par les larmes.

« Théo, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement plus éveillé et alerte.

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer – tu ne me croirais d'ailleurs même pas. C'est pour ça que je te demande de venir voir par toi-même. Il est … Je _crois_ qu'il est possible que je devienne fou, alors je veux que quelqu'un de … sensé… quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, vienne vérifier si ce que j'ai trouvé est réel ou pas. » Même dans l'obscurité, Théo pouvait distinguer la lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux d'Harry. « Harry, durant tout ce temps où nous avons été amis, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Mais je te le demande maintenant, viens avec moi s'il te plait. »

Le brun étudia son ami. Il était vrai que Théo, timide comme il l'était, ne lui avait jamais demandé aucune faveur. Pas même après qu'il lui ait prêté sa bague de Désillusion afin de venir en aide à Neville le soir d'Halloween. A cette époque là, Harry n'avait pas pleine conscience d'à quel point ce cadeau était précieux. Cette bague était un héritage de la famille Nott. Elle était supposée être en possession d'Alexander, le grand frère de Théo, qui faisait ses études à Dumstrang, mais Alex qui était très protecteur envers son petit frère, lui avait secrètement donné la bague ainsi que le Rappeltout et quelques autres artefacts magiques que Tiberius Nott avait offert à son Héritier Présumé. Le vieux Nott serait furieux s'il venait à apprendre que Théo était en possession de la bague et Harry frissonna en songeant à sa réaction, si jamais il apprenait qu'il l'avait en plus prêté à un Potter pour venir en aide à un Longbottom.

« Est-ce que j'ai au moins le temps de m'habiller ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. Visiblement pas, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, les deux quittaient les cachots en pyjamas, robe de chambre et pantoufles, bien qu'Harry avait tout de même insisté pour enfiler son holster de poignet. Cinq minutes plus tard, Théo guida Harry dans une classe vide et couverte de poussière située dans une aile désaffectée du château. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un miroir immense et sans fioritures, qui faisait un peu plus d'un mètre de large et deux de long. Théo le pointa du doigt avec excitation avant de faire mine de se diriger vers lui, mais Harry le retint rapidement par l'épaule. « Non. Je t'ai suivit jusqu'ici en plein milieu de la nuit, mais je ne m'approche pas de ce truc avant que tu ne m'explique ce qui se passe. D'ailleurs comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ? »

Théo prit un air embarrassé. « Et bien, j'avais un peu faim cette nuit – tu sais que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil – alors je me suis faufilé jusqu'aux cuisines pour me faire un encas. Un ami à mon frère m'a dit comment m'y rendre. Et sur le chemin du retour Mrs Norris m'a vue, et j'ai cru que Filch allait m'attraper, alors je me suis enfuis. Je me suis perdu et quand j'ai cru les entendre derrière moi, je me suis caché ici. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé. »

« Que tu l'as trouvé ? »

Théo acquiesça excité avant de se libérer de la poigne d'Harry. Il traversa la pièce en courant se postant devant le miroir, une expression enthousiaste sur le visage. Prudemment, Harry le suivit lentement, pénétrant la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. A mi-chemin, il sursauta au bruit de la porte grinçant derrière lui. Il avait oublié qu'ils l'avaient laissé entre-ouverte. Doucement, il refit face à Théo avant de se rapprocher de son ami, écartant nonchalamment les toiles d'araignée et la poussière tout en se préparant mentalement à l'image que le miroir risquait de lui renvoyer.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? » Demanda doucement Théo. Et elle l'était, avec ses cheveux roux lumineux et ses yeux vert scintillant un peu poile plus sombre que ceux d'Harry. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Théo était si ensorcelé par Lily Potter. Enfin ça, et également pourquoi il ignorait les trois autres personnes dans le miroir – James Potter, Jim Potter et Harry lui-même. Mais même Harry, n'avait jamais vu un tel reflet de lui-même : heureux, en bonne santé et enchanté d'être en compagnie des autres Potter. Il portait toujours son uniforme de Serpentard, tout comme Jim portait les couleurs de Gryffondor, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité entre eux. Les deux frères se tenaient par l'épaule comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. James, dans son uniforme d'auror, caressait affectueusement les cheveux d'Harry, ébouriffant ses cheveux parfaitement lissé, mais Harry en riait comme s'il y était habitué. Lily, elle, contemplait ses trois garçons (l'air insouciant de James le faisant paraitre comme un grand garçon déguisé en auror), l'image même de l'amour maternel. Théo avait raison – elle était magnifique.

« _C'est ainsi que les choses aurait dû être. C'est la vie que nous aurions dû avoir._ » Songea Harry stupéfait.

« Elle est tellement belle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle décède Harry ? » Demanda Théo d'une voix presque rêveuse.

Les mots pénétrèrent les pensées d'Harry tel un couteau aiguisé, et par pur réflexe, le garçon enclencha le processus d'analyse de ses pensées qu'il avait appris lors de sa première leçon d'Oclumencie. « _Attends, comment ça ? Lilly est encore en vie. Alors de quoi est-ce que Théo est entrain de parler ? Une autre femme ? Bien sur. Il voit quelqu'un d'autre dans le miroir, quelqu'un qu'il aime autant que j'aime ma famille. Donc on voit des choses différentes. Je vois que ma famille m'aime et il voit quelqu'un qu'il a aimé et qui est mort. Mais… cela signifie que ce qu'il voit n'est pas réel. Et s'il voit quelque chose d'impossible alors… ce que je vois… est impossible aussi. Ils ont l'air de m'aimer. Impossible. Ils ont l'air de m'accepter. Impossible. J'ai l'air de les aimer. Impossible. Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. Rien qu'un MENSONGE IMPOSSIBLE !_ »

Dans un gémissement d'animal blessé, Harry arracha son regard du miroir et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux en ravalant la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Il avait _mal_ ! Ça lui a été physiquement douloureux de s'arracher à la contemplation du fantasme confortable que lui renvoyait le miroir. Même maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, il _ne pouvait s'empêcher_ de vouloir regarder encore. Quelque part derrière lui, il cru entendre un mouvement, et en un éclaire il dégaina sa baguette, mettant la pièce en joug. Mais il n'y avait rien – juste son imaginaire qui lui jouait des tours et son cœur battant à la chamade qui le rendait sur ses gardes.

En rangeant sa baguette, il remarqua soudainement que ses mains étaient parcourues de tremblements et du coin de l'œil, il osa un regard vers le miroir. Le danger semblait écarté. Enfin pour lui, parce que Théo se trouvait à présent à genoux et contemplait béatement l'image face à lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues malgré le sourire radieux qui fendait son visage. Visiblement, quelque soit le pouvoir dont était animé la chose, il n'affectait que ceux qui regardait directement dans le miroir. Harry s'émerveilla devant l'immense stupidité ayant amené une chose aussi monstrueuse dans l'enceinte d'une école. Puis, il se remémora ce qu'abritait également cette même école et comprit. Le miroir était un _piège_ destiné à Voldemort _en personne_. Et un idiot l'avait laissé dans une pièce déverrouillée et accessible au premier quidam venu. Harry secoua la tête et se remémora ce qu'il avait ressentit en regardant dans le miroir, avant de laisser échapper un soupire tremblant. Il avait failli tomber tête première dans un piège destiné à Voldemort. Est-ce que ça l'aurait rendu fou ? Aspirer son âme ? Ou bien serait-il juste resté inerte et sans espoir jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne le tirer de là ? Toutefois, une chose restait certaine, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais réussit à se libérer sans l'aide de l'Oclumencie, et même avec ça, il lui a fallu attendre que Théo dise quelque chose afin de déclencher le mécanisme primaire de ses défenses. Il remercia touts les dieux que Théo lui-même ait réussit à briser le sort suffisamment longtemps pour venir le chercher au lieu de camper ici toute la nuit.

Harry se releva et contourna doucement l'artefact, évitant soigneusement tout contact direct. Sur le dessus du miroir, il remarqua une inscription. Il s'agissait certainement d'un vieux dialecte, mais les lettres étaient clairement romaines, bien que cela ne ressemblait pas à du latin (ou à une quelconque langue qu'il connaissait). Cela disait « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ ». Harry étudia les mots un petit moment avant de rouler des yeux. « _Ces sorciers…_ » Songea-t-il avec mépris. Il espéra que Voldemort n'aurait pas le temps de lire ce manuel d'utilisation que quelqu'un avait fortuitement gravé sur le dessus du miroir, avant de regarder dedans parce que sinon, le petit jeu de Dumbledore n'aurait servit à absolument rien.

« _Donc le miroir montre l'image de ce qu'on désire le plus au monde, consciemment ou inconsciemment, ce qui dans le cas de Théo se révèle être l'image d'une femme morte._ » Songea Harry, « _Probablement sa mère qui selon Neville est décédée dans un accident étrange en 1985. Théo ne devait avoir que quatre ou cinq ans._ » Harry concentra son attention sur ce qui devait se passer dans la tête ensorcelé de Théo, repoussant sans ménagement toute pensée concernant ce qu'il avait lui-même vu dans le miroir. En temps normal, il n'était déjà pas le meilleur en termes d'introspection, alors étant donné les circonstances actuelles, ce n'était clairement pas le meilleur moment pour une psychanalyse.

« Théo, pourquoi m'a-tu amené ici ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu es bien plus intelligent que moi. Je peux la voir, mais je n'arrive pas à lui parler. Je savais que si je te la montrais, tu trouverais un moyen de communiquer avec elle et comme ça elle pourra raconter la vérité sur sa mort à tout le monde. Et elle pourra enfin reposer en paix. Et moi avec elle. »

Harry ferma les yeux en maudissant une nouvelle fois l'idiot qui avait laissé le miroir ici. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore, mais il y avait tellement d'imbécile à Poudlard qu'il serait difficile d'en avoir la certitude. « Qui Théo ? Qui vois-tu dans le miroir ? »

« C'est… c'est ma mère, » Confirma-t-il sans jamais détourné les yeux de l'artefact, « Ne peux-tu pas la voir ? »

« Non Théo. Le miroir reflète quelque chose de différents à tous ceux qui regardent dedans. Parles-moi d'elle. A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis – elle est belle. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu glacé et ses cheveux sont aussi clairs que de la paille. Et elle m'aime même si… » Théo cligna rapidement des yeux. Harry fit un pas dans sa direction et se prépara en faisant attention a évité tout contact visuel avec le miroir.

« Même si… quoi ? » Demanda gentiment Harry.

La bouche de Théo se tordit. « Tout est de ma faute. Père voulait une fille. Il avait déjà son héritier qui perpétuerait la lignée et il voulait une fille de l'âge de Draco, afin de contracter un mariage arrangé avec les Malfoy. Il obligea mère à boire une potion illégale afin d'accroître ses chances d'avoir une fille. Mais ça n'a pas marché et ça la rendue tellement malade qu'elle en est presque morte et moi aussi. J'en suis resté maladif pendant des années quand j'étais bébé… ce qui n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour mon père de me haïr. Et quand j'ai eu trois ans, il l'a fait recommencer. Elle accoucha d'un bébé mort-né et après ça elle n'a jamais pu retomber enceinte. » Théo cligna rapidement des yeux tandis qu'Harry se crispait. « Il était en colère tout le temps après ça. Après elle. Après nous deux. Il buvait beaucoup aussi… il n'arrêtait pas de dire… '_Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une femme si elle ne peut pas enfanter correctement ?_' Et que… si seulement ils avaient su plus tôt… que je n'étais qu'une erreur… elle aurait pu _m'avorter_ et recommencer plus tôt. »

Puis Théo éclata en sanglots, sa tête se balançant tandis que ses yeux se fermaient tellement fort qu'il vit des points de toutes les couleurs apparaître devant lui. Et c'est là qu'Harry passa à l'action. Profitant de la rupture du contact visuel, il se rapprocha de Théo et le prit par les épaules avant de le tourner, dos au miroir et de placer ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du garçon afin qu'il ne puisse refaire face à l'artefact. Puis il se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts entrent en contact.

« chhhut Théo. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Je t'ais promis que je serais toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin et je tiens mes promesses. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois fort et que tu m'écoutes. Et plus que tout, j'ai _besoin_ que tu concentres toute ton attention sur moi. Ne regarde surtout _pas_ le miroir. »

« Mais ma mère… » Sanglota-t-il au travers de ses larmes.

« _Ce. N'est. Pas. Elle._ Théo. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas elle. Le miroir est un piège. La phrase gravée au-dessus est juste à l'envers et ça dit ' J_e ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir'_. Et c'est juste quelque chose d'horrible à montrer à quelqu'un qui est brisé, parce que montrer une personne que ton cœur désire quand tu ne peux la voir réellement ou la toucher c'est juste la chose plus cruelle que l'on puisse faire. Maintenant, _oublies_ le miroir et concentre toi sur moi. Continue ton histoire. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ? Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, et être à tes côtés et t'aider, mais tu dois te concentrer sur _moi_. »

Les deux se tournèrent doucement pour s'assoir sur le sol, dos au miroir. Toutefois, il leur était toujours difficile de ne pas se tourner, car quelque part dans son dos, Harry pouvait jurer qu'il _sentait_ l'image de sa famille aimante qui l'appelait toujours par-delà le miroir et qui essayait d'attirer son attention, et il était certain que c'était encore pire pour Théo. Harry passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami sanglotant et le tint fermement contre lui.

Théo mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance. « Quand j'avais à peu près cinq ans, je les ais entendu se disputer et je suis sortit de ma chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était de nouveau ivre et il venait d'apprendre que les Malfoy avaient contractés un mariage arrangé entre Draco et Pansy. Il était furieux, hurlant à quel point je n'étais qu'une déception et à quel point elle n'était qu'un échec. Ils se disputaient et … et il la frappa durement d'un revers de main. Elle était debout en haut d l'escalier et… elle est tombée. »

A ces dernières paroles, Théo se brisa et sanglota pendant plusieurs minutes, sa tête reposant sur les épaules d'Harry. Ne sachant quoi dire, Harry se contenta de serrer le garçon contre lui, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse son histoire.

« Après … que ça se soit passé. Père m'a repéré et a réalisé que j'avais tout vu. Il m'a attrapé et a menacé de me tuer si jamais je ne corroborais pas son histoire. Quand les aurors sont arrivés, il leur a dit que je lui étais rentré dedans accidentellement alors que je courais dans le couloir, et que c'est comme ça qu'elle a perdu l'équilibre et qu'elle est tombée. J'ai affirmé ses dires bien que le mensonge devait être clairement visible. Non pas que ça ait de l'importance. Nous sommes une Ancienne et Noble Maison et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se pencher de trop près sur les causes de décès de la femme d'un Lord. Mais Alex savait. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné son Rappeltout – dans le cas où mon père essaierait de m'effacer la mémoire et de la remplacer par des souvenirs concordant avec son histoire. Alex ne voulait pas que je vive avec la culpabilité des actions de notre père, mais il m'a fait promettre de jamais raconter cela à qui que ce soit parce que… parce que si ça venait à se savoir, père me tuerait. » A travers ses larmes, Théo laissa échapper un éclat de rire brisé et essuya une nouvelle fois son visage du revers de son pull. « Père veut me tuer dans touts les cas. Il en plaisante suffisamment comme ça. Il lui arrive de m'énumérer en plein de dîner, les différentes manières dont il pourrait me tuer sans jamais se faire prendre. Je pense qu'il attend juste un prétexte pour le faire. C'est pour ça… que quand j'ai vu… j'ai pensé qu'elle était un fantôme ou un esprit ou peut-être même que le miroir permettait de communiquer avec les morts. Et si elle pouvait l'accuser, peut-être que le ministère pourrait… _faire quelque chose _! »

Théo trembla de tout son corps face au déferlement de larmes qui suivit ses aveux tandis qu'Harry lui frictionnait gentiment le dos en essayant – et en échouant – à le réconforter. Le garçon exprimait sa détresse tellement fort et avec tellement de sincérité qu'Harry faillit ne pas entendre le léger toussotement. _Faillit_. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la porte d'entrée, mais ne vit rien. Puis il regarda le sol et repéra les traces de pas laissé sur le sol poussiéreux. Deux traces appartenaient clairement à Théo et à lui-même, mais une troisième, laissé visiblement par une paire de baskets menaient directement vers une alcôve à l'opposé de la pièce, où les garçons étaient assit.

« Théo ? » Murmura Harry. Le garçon leva lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux, soudainement plus intense d'Harry. « J'ai besoin que tu reste très calme et que tu ne bouges pas. Garde tes yeux sur moi et ton dos au miroir ok ? Est-ce que tu peux me le promettre Théo ? » Le blond hocha doucement de la tête, et brusquement Harry _bougea_, se relavant et dégainant sa baguette avant de s'écrier, « **VENTUS** ! ». Il mit tellement de force dans son sort qu'une tornade sortit de sa baguette et enveloppa l'intrus dans un nuage de poussière provoquant une toux incontrôlable. Plus que ça, le vent fit également s'envoler la cape d'invisibilité qui le couvrait, révélant les jambes d'un garçon portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor et portant les mêmes baskets couteuse qu'avait reçu le frère d'Harry et dont il s'était vanté durant le diner de noël la veille même. Théo resta bouche bée devant la scène avant de sursauter en entendant un grognement bestiale quelque part près de lui. C'est là qu'il réalisa que c'était Harry qui… grognait.

**« ACCIO JIM POTTER** ! »

Jim laissa échapper un geignement de surprise quand ses pieds furent brusquement tirés vers l'avant, le faisant ainsi tomber tête première sur le plancher. La cape d'invisibilité le découvrit entièrement tandis que le garçon glissait, pieds en avant, vers son frère. Désorienté, il essaya de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, mais Harry qui avait prévu le coup, donna un coup de pied dans sa main, faisant voltiger la baguette vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, le Serpentard sauta sur son frère, atterrissant durement sur son estomac et vissa ses poignets au sol. Jim toussa de douleur quand l'air fut bloqué dans ses poumons. Presque instantanément, Harry encercla de sa main la gorge de Jim, appuyant de son pouce sur le larynx du garçon tandis que le bout de sa baguette s'enfonça en dessous de son menton.

« Bonsoir, Petit Frère, » Salua Harry la mâchoire serrée. « Je suis _ravi_ que tu ai pu te joindre à nous. » Il y avait une connotation glaçante dans la voix d'Harry que Théo n'avait encore jamais entendu chez lui. Jim se figea. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs presque plus bouger et dans cette position, Harry avait tout le loisir de lui écraser la gorge ou de lui balancer un sort directement dans la tête. Le Survivant plongea son regard dans les yeux mortellement verts de son frère, et après quatre mois à affirmer qu'Harry était un « Mage Noir », Jim se demanda soudainement à quel point son frère était réellement dangereux. Et il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question.

« Théo ? » Fit Harry d'une voix autoritaire et sans jamais briser le contact visuel avec son frère, « Est-ce que tes yeux sont toujours sur moi ? »

« O-Oui Harry, » Répondit le garçon. Sa propre voix craquait sous la pression et l'anxiété de la scène. Quand Harry avait fait face à Malfoy le soir d'Halloween, il l'avait confronté de manière légère et moqueuse, même quand il l'avait menacé de lui jeter un sort d'étincelle en pleine tête. A l'époque, ça avait été comme voir un chat s'amuser avec une sourie qu'il venait d'attraper. Mais là c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un prédateur bien plus dangereux et qui n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser.

« Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes de la pièce sans jamais te retourner et que tu ailles directement au dortoir. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

« N-Non. Je… Je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec lui Harry. »

« C'est bon Théo. La situation est sous contrôle. »

Un ange passa. « Je n'ai pas peur qu'_il, te _fasse du mal Harry. » Répliqua doucement Théo.

Harry sourit face à ses paroles, ses yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de Jim qui déglutit péniblement devant le sourire de son frère. Pour lui, Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu se lécher les babines. « Tout ira bien Théo. J'ai déjà promis à Neville qu'il n'y aurait ni mort, ni démembrement ni blessures permanentes. Maintenant, retourne au dortoir. Jim et moi allons juste avoir une petite conversation entre frangins. »

Lentement, Théo contourna les jumeaux qui semblaient comme figés dans un tableau à la fois magnifique et violent. Telle des statues vivantes de Caïn et Abel. Arrivé près de la porte, il faillit se retourner, mais fut interrompu par Harry qui lui parla dans cette même voix effrayante que Théo n'avait jamais entendue chez lui avant ce soir. « _Ne. Te. Retournes. Pas._ » Il fut soudain effaré de voir à quelle point la voix d'Harry lui rappelait celle de son père durant ses crises de colères. Théo prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui et espérant qu'il ne venait pas de quitter la scène de meurtre de Jim Potter.

Harry lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que son regard se refixait dans celui de Jim. Il prit la parole d'une voix basse, mais tellement glaciale, que Jim sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. « Alors, as-tu apprécié le spectacle ? Un petit Serpent visqueux réconfortant un autre serpent qui pleurait sur sa mère décédée et sur son meurtrier de père Mangemort. Je suis impressionné que tu ais pu retenir ton rire. Je paris que tu n'en peux plus d'attendre de raconter toute cette histoire à tout tes amis Gryffondors. »

Jim toussa. « Harry, ce n'est pas… »

« _Fermes. La_. N'essaie même pas de jouer ton cinéma avec moi. Tu nous as suivis avec ta petite cape d'invisibilité, en espérant nous attirer des problèmes. Le fait que tu nous ais trouvé entrain de pleurer devant le nouveau jouet de Dumbledore, n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. Tu n'as aucune idée… » Harry secoua sa tête, son pouce s'enfonçant légèrement dans la gorge de Jim et ce dernier sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de peur.

« Vous les Gryffondors… avec vos jeux et vos farces et vos… _aventures_. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que d'être un Théodore Nott et vivre chaque jour en sachant que ton propre père peut te tuer dans un caprice d'ivrogne. Vous n'avez aucune espèce d'idée, sur ce que c'est que d'être un Harry Potter, effrayé de faire tomber une assiette en faisant la vaisselle et de finir enfermé dans un placard toute une journée. Ou toute une _semaine_. Pour nous, ce n'est pas un jeu Jim, parce que _les Serpentard ne jouent pas_. Théo et moi, sommes ce que nous sommes, parce que nous savons ce que c'est que de survivre. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis Jim ? »

« O-Oui Harry. Je comprends. »

« Non. Non, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes Petit Frère. Alors laisse-moi être un peu plus explicite. » Harry se pencha sur son visage, sans jamais relâcher sa prise ou sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Depuis, littéralement, le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, tu as raconté à tout ceux qui veulent bien t'écouter que je suis un mage noir. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu écoutes bien ce que le mage noir a à te dire, et je te conseil d'y croire de tout ton petit cœur rabougri. Si jamais, il arrive quoi que ce soit à Théo Nott et que je remonte à ta Grande Bouche de _Survivant_, je te le jure sur l'âme des parents qui m'ont abandonné que tu apprendras à me craindre plus que tu n'ais jamais crains Voldemort. Me suis-je _bien_ fait comprendre, Petit Frère ? »

Incapable de répondre à cause de la pression exercée sur sa gorge, Jim hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Lentement, Harry relâcha sa prise avant de se lever, sans jamais cesser de pointer son frère de sa baguette. Puis, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. « Jolie cape, » Dit-il d'une voix décontracté en passant près de l'artefact au sol. « Je suppose que je sais ce que _papounet_ à offert à son Fils-Numéro-Un pour noël. »

Il venait à peine de poser une main sur la poignée de porte, quand Jim cria son nom dans un toussotement. « Harry… ! Attends ! » Il hésita, attendant que Jim continue.

« Qu'as-tu vu… dans le miroir ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

Harry refit face à son frère qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. « Toi d'abord. » Répondit-il froidement.

Jim déglutit une nouvelle fois, carra les épaules avant de regarder dans le miroir. Brusquement, il haleta. Une part de lui, n'était étrangement pas surprise face à l'image réfléchit, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité sur l'artefact. Mais Jim Potter n'aurait jamais imaginé en un million d'années, à quel point son désir le plus cher était similaire à celui d'Harry. James et Lily Potter étaient tout deux présents et Harry et Jim ressemblaient à deux frères aimants, bien que dans cette version, les cheveux d'Harry étaient aussi indomptables que ceux de Jim et qu'ils portaient tous les deux les robes de Gryffondor. En fait, Jim n'arrivait même pas à se reconnaître dans le miroir, puisqu'aucun des deux n'avaient de cicatrice. Il semblerait que _son_ désir le plus cher, serait que Voldemort ne soit jamais venus dans leur maison, provoquant ainsi leur séparation.

« POTTER ! » Aboya Harry après quelques secondes. Jim détourna son attention de l'image attractive qui se reflétait dans le miroir et reprit pied avec la réalité et le Serpentard en colère qui le dardait dur regard. « Alors ? »

Jim déglutit. « J'ai vu Maman, Papa et moi-même et… » Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il s'agissait là d'une vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'admettre et qu'il ne pouvait avouer à aucun Serpentard et encore moins à celui-là. « Et c'est tout. Je suis enfant unique. »

Harry renifla de mépris comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Jim, « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Je me suis vu seul. » Mentit Harry tout aussi facilement. « Ce qui est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. J'ai la vingtaine je pense, et je porte des robes formelles alors que je jure mon allégeance au Mangenmagot en tant que nouveau Lord Potter. » Il ricana méchamment face à son jumeaux, « Probablement parce que James Potter est entrain de pourrir dans sa tombe. » Puis il reprit son chemin et sortit comme une fleur, laissant derrière lui un Jim Potter secoué et en colère. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Jim se releva lentement et fit son chemin vers la sortie, récupérant au passage sa baguette et la cape de son père.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un miroitement dans l'arcade au coin de la pièce illumina la classe tandis que Dumbledore laissait retomber son sortilège d'invisibilité. L'arcade elle-même menait à un passage secret quel seul le Directeur pouvait emprunter – il était venu aussi vite qu'il avait pu quand il avait sentit l'alarme mystique, l'alertant que le miroir avait trouvé une victime.

Relâchant doucement sa respiration, Dumbledore remit sa baguette à l'intérieur de ses robes. Il l'avait gardé dans sa main, juste au cas où il aurait été obligé de séparer les frères Potter avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Mais malgré la fureur froide d'Harry, le vieux sorcier savait qu'il n'y avait aucune intention meurtrière dans le cœur du garçon. Juste une terrible blessure qui ne pouvait être guérie. C'est pour cela que le vieux sorcier était resté invisible dans l'ombre à observer. Mais tout de même, cela restait… innervant de voir Harry Potter, passer instantanément d'un comportement compassé et protecteur envers le fils Nott à l'impitoyable efficience avec laquelle il avait désarmé et menacé Jim.

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur le Miroir du Riséd, révulsé. Il avait passé toute la nuit à travailler sur les enchantements modifiant le miroir et avait décidé de faire une pause d'une heure, afin de relire quelques notes sur l'histoire de l'artefact, qu'il gardait dans son bureau. La porte aurait dû rester fermée tout le long de son travaille sur l'harmonisation du miroir maudit avec les défenses de l'école. Mais à trois heures du matin et avec le château quasiment vide, il était certain qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Et pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas _trois_ étudiants de trouver l'artefact maudit en moins d'une heure ! Il grimaça devant les implications. Est-ce que c'était le Miroir du Riséd lui-même qui avait attiré les victimes potentielles ? Ou bien était-ce d'autres forces en œuvre ? Ou peut-être que le destin lui-même jouait encore avec les jumeaux Potter comme cela a été le cas pendant plus de onze années.

Le Directeur secoua la tête. Il avait prévu de passer encore quelques jours à finaliser les modifications, mais à présent il était récalcitrant à laisser le miroir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus que nécessaire, là où des étudiants pouvaient tomber dessus. Il ferma les yeux et envoya un ordre mental à un elfe de maison afin de lui préparer une grande tasse de café bien serré. Quoi qu'il advienne, il allait finir son travail ce soir et transférer le miroir au troisième étage.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'artefact damné, il ignora les images étrangères de membres de sa famille, morts depuis longtemps et qui lui faisait de joyeux signe de main de l'autre coté du miroir. Habitué comme il l'était maintenant à l'attraction de l'objet, la magie noire qu'il exerçait sur lui et les regrets qu'il lui montrait n'avait plus de prise sur le vieil homme. Il était plus troublé par les images qui s'étaient reflétés pour les jumeaux Potter – deux garçons tellement semblables et avec tellement de choses en commun, mais qui maintenant ne semblaient provoquer que douleur chez l'un et l'autre. Ainsi, c'est le cœur lourd qu'Albus Dumbledore repris son travail.

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

1) Bon je viens à peine de finir la traduction de ce chapitre et je ne l'ai relu qu'une seule fois. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe :p

2) L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	23. HP&POS 23 : The Sentinel

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : The Sentinel **_

_**(La Sentinelle)**_

Harry trouva un Théo soulagé quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir. Après avoir rassuré son ami sur le fait que, oui, Jim Potter était toujours parfaitement en vie, les deux rejoignirent les cachots de Serpentard. Là-bas, Harry et Théo discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel avant de s'effondrer de fatigue et dormir jusqu'à midi.

Au déjeuné, Harry croisa brièvement le regard de son frère, qu'il regarda de manière parfaitement pacifique selon lui, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jim d'haleter à sa vue. Il semblait claire que le survivant avait prit ses mots à cœur. Ron jeta in regard indifférent à Harry et ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence de Théo. Harry assuma donc que Jim n'avait rien dit à personne, à propos de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Le reste des vacances se passa normalement et tous retombèrent dans une routine confortable, à part pour quelques petits incidents notables. En effet, Théo qui souffrait d'insomnie depuis des années, dormait à présent à poings fermés, ce qui était probablement dû au fait qu'il se soit confié sur le décès de sa mère à quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. A présent, il était beaucoup plus détendu la journée quand il parlait aux autres étudiants et il a même aidé les jumeaux Weasley à faire une farce à Percy. Il en eut également assez d'entendre Ron se vanter et challengea le Gryffondor à un jeu d'échec. Il perdit bien entendu – la Belette étant un petit prodige en échec, ce qui était surprenant de la part d'un élève aussi médiocre – mais il avait tout de même réussit à tenir bien plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre élève en dessous de la cinquième année, face à Ron. Ce dernier avait même parut inquiet à plusieurs reprises, et à la fin du match, il serra la main de Théo et lui proposa de rejouer un de ces quatre.

Inversement, c'était à présent Harry qui avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas plus de cauchemars qu'avant, mais ils étaient à présent ponctués par d'étranges rêves où il vivait avec les Potter, telle une joyeuse petite famille. Quelque fois, il lui arrivait même de rêver qu'il était un Gryffondor avec une horrible coupe de cheveux _dont-il était inexplicablement fier _! Finalement, il fut obligé de s'avouer la vérité – qu'il y avait encore une petite part de lui, profondément enfouie et qui, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, voulait encore faire partie de la famille Potter. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule étant donné que « le désir le plus cher » de l'Abrutit-Qui-A-Survécu, était qu'il ne soit jamais né. Harry devait admettre que le miroir s'avéra être un piège des plus diaboliques. Si l'artefact maudit pouvait lui faire ressentir un désir d'amour de la part des Potter, il était sûr qu'il piégera Voldemort dans un fantasme tout aussi absurde.

Devant à présent ajouter l'insomnie à sa liste, déjà très longue, de bizarreries, Harry prit pour habitude d'explorer les dortoirs de Serpentard les nuits où il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était principalement à la recherche de serpents cachés dans les peintures ou les sculptures, et aux quels il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler. Il semblait toutefois qu'il les avait déjà tous trouvés. Le mot clé étant « _semblait_ » puisqu'il restait encore six chambres, qu'il n'avait pas encore visité – les chambres des six préfets. Harry ne savait pas comment les choses fonctionnaient dans les autres maisons, mais à Serpentard, les six préfets avaient tous des chambres individuelles, qui faisait également office de bureau. Elles étaient toutes situées dans le même couloir, appelé la Rangée des Préfets et au quel on pouvait accéder depuis la salle commune.

Harry supposa que toutes ces chambres devaient être ensorcelées contre les intrusions, mais à moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres recoins cachés dans les donjons des serpents (ce qui était probablement le cas), les chambres des préfets étaient le seul endroit où il n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds.

C'est ainsi que, le dernier vendredi des vacances, peu après minuit, Harry se tint nerveusement devant l'entrée de la Rangée des Préfets. Un endroit où aucun première année ne voulait se trouver sans autorisation.

Devant lui se trouvait un couloir mal éclairé d'à peu près douze mètres de long. Il y avait trois portes de chaque côté, avec les garçons à gauche et les filles à droite. Il commença par la première chambre à gauche, celle du préfet de cinquième année Titus Mitchell, en tablant sur le fait que Titus (étant le plus jeune des trois garçons) serait, avec un peu de chance, moins paranoïaque que les autres.

Harry s'approcha silencieusement de la porte de la chambre de Mitchell, jetant des regards nerveux au tour de lui, avant de lancer un Alohomora. L'ironie, qu'il soit entrain d'utiliser le même « sortilège d'ouverture illégale », pour des raisons toutes aussi illicites que celles pour lesquelles il avait enguirlandé Hermione des mois auparavant, ne lui échappa pas. De manière plus ou moins attendue, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, ce qui signifiait que le plus jeune et le moins pragmatique des trois préfets de Serpentards avait plus de sens que la personne ayant placé Fluffy dans le couloir du troisième étage. Le côté positif était qu'aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe indiquant qu'il ait été identifié comme intrus. Secrètement, Harry se promit que si jamais, un jour il venait à être nommé préfet, il ensorcellerait sa chambre de manière à ce que quiconque tenterai d'y accéder son autorisation, finirai avec la peau violette pour le restant de l'année.

Le cœur battant, il retenta le sort sur chacune des portes restantes, sans résultat. Ennuyé et résigné, Harry fit demi-tour retournant à la salle commune. En rétrospective, il était évident qu'un premier année, aussi doué soit-il, n'aurait pas été capable de s'introduire dans la chambre d'un préfet. Ils ne seraient d'ailleurs pas préfets, s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment intelligents et puissant pour protéger leur propriété. Brusquement, Harry s'arrêta.

« _Puissant_, » Songea-t-il. « _Les préfets sont puissant, du moins comparés aux autres étudiants, et ils sont sélectionnés __**principalement**__ par rapports à leurs puissance. Pas uniquement en terme de prouesses académiques (ce qui, en soit, représente un genre de puissance, du moins dans une école), mais par rapport à leurs puissance et à leurs performances magique brute, pour la réputation de leurs familles et leurs situations financières, pour leurs popularités au sein de la Maison, pour leurs charismes et leurs capacités à lier des alliances, et même pour leur forces physique. Je veux dire sérieusement, Marcus Flint est en passe de rater la moitié de ses classes, mais il reste tout de même le Préfet de Sixième année grâce aux connections de sa famille et à ses prouesses au Quidditch. _»

Harry fit volte-face se trouvant une nouvelle fois face à la Rangée des Préfets, tandis qu'il se remémorait les paroles cryptique qu'Egbert lui avait dit la semaine précédente. « _Toutefois, » _Songea-t-il_, «le Prince de Serpentard, qui qu'il soit, serait probablement plus puissant au sein de la Maison Serpentard, que n'importe quel autre préfet. Donc en comparaison, les six préfets seraient les 'pouvoirs inférieurs' tandis que la Rangée des Préfets serait le 'nid où les pouvoirs inférieurs habitaient'._»

Précautionneusement, Harry remonta le chemin le long du couloir sombre, passant les six chambres, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant un mur blanc. Sauf qu'il n'était pas blanc du tout. Il ressemblait plus à une arcade qui avait été scellé au travers des années, voir des siècles, par des briques grisâtres. A un moment, une large fissure était apparue sur le mur avant qu'elle ne soit colmatée par un mortier d'un blanc crayeux, donnant l'impression d'une cicatrice déchiquetée, de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur et traversant tout le mur, d'en haut à droite vers le bas à gauche. Harry s'arrêta.

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réparerait une fissure dans un mur avec du mortier, alors qu'ils peuvent le faire avec la magie ?_ »

Il tendit délicatement sa main afin de sentir la fissure et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mortier. La « fissure » avait été soigneusement peinte sur le mur de pierre. L'examinant de plus près, il remarqua une légère texture ressemblant à des écailles tout le long de la peinture, et réalisa que la fissure déchiqueté, était en réalité un serpent grossièrement dessiné. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa, que même le dessin grossier avait été fait de manière délibérée, afin que le spectateur occasionnel ne l'identifie pas, à moins qu'il n'y regarde de plus près. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Ahem. Suis-je entrain de m'adresser à la Sentinelle ? »

Instantanément, la fissure s'anima, l'épaisse partie située en bas se déplaçant sur le mur avant de s'arrêter quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête d'Harry tandis que le reste du corps se mouvait vers le bas en direction d'une bobine horizontale à quelques mètres du sol. Il s'agissait _assurément_ d'un serpent. Il était blanc et avait les yeux gris. Il s'agissait certainement d'un cobra au vu de la manière dont il releva la tête d'un air menaçant, tandis qu'il transperçait Harry des yeux. Il s'agissait sans conteste du serpent le plus intimidant qu'Harry n'ait croisé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

« _La sentinelle je suis, chargé par le Fondateur de garder le Repaire du Prince. Qui es-tu Parleur, pour t'adresser à moi dans la Langue sacrée du Fondateur ?_ (1)»

Harry arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Il avait déjà croisé des vieux serpents dans le château, mais aucun n'était assez vieux pour tenir un langage aussi archaïque.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter, Sentinelle. Je recherche des informations sur celui que l'on nomme Le Prince de Serpentard. On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. »

La Sentinelle hissa furieusement. « _Tu n'es qu'un enfant, ignorant et faible. Tu n'as rien fais pour acquérir passage sauf, à part bêler des prières dans la langue du Fondateur, en te glorifiant de secret mal-acquis de la part de quelques serpents à la langue pendue. Ton humilité te rends indigne, ainsi ta… __**requête**__ est rejetée. Vas-t-en !_ »

Harry était choqué. _Aucun_ des serpents qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect, et pourtant la manière dont la Sentinelle avait rejeté sa « requête » avait sonné méprisante à ses oreilles. Harry fit un pas en arrière avant de se raviser, réfléchissant intensément à ce que la Sentinelle venait de dire… et sur ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme « digne ». Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry fit audacieusement un nouveau pas en avant.

« Tu te trompes grandement Sentinelle, particulièrement quand tu crois que je t'adresse une quelconque… requête. Et, ce que tu penses être de l'humilité n'est rien d'autre que de la diplomatie, visiblement inutile. Je vais donc être plus direct. Je suis Harry Potter, l'Héritier Présumé de l'Ancienne et Noble Famille Potter. Je suis un Parleur de la Langue sacrée du Fondateur. J'ai mené une quête à travers tout le château à ta recherche, et j'ai gagné la confiance et le respect des plus sages serpents de Poudlard. Bien que je sois jeune, je ne suis pas un enfant, mon enfance ayant été jetée aux orties par une négligence cruelle et brutale et ce depuis que je suis en âge de marcher. Je ne suis pas un ignorant, puisque j'ai été suffisamment rusé pour venir à bout d'un troll des montagnes, malgré mon jeune âge. Je ne suis pas faible, puisque j'ai déjà croisé baguette avec mon plus grand rival au sein de la Maison Serpentard, le vainquant et instillant la peur dans le cœur tout mes camarades face à mon pouvoir. Tel une ombre, je passe inaperçu aux yeux du mage noir le plus dangereux de notre époque, tout en venant en aide à ceux qui le combattent. J'ai vu le désir le plus cher à mon cœur, reflété dans un objet damné, et j'ai réussit à faire montre de suffisamment de volonté pour m'en détourner. Alors Sentinelle, si tout ça n'est pas suffisant à tes yeux pour m'accorder passage, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te satisfaire. Dans le cas contraire serpent, _je te somme de m'obéir et de me révéler le secret du Prince de Serpentard_ ! »

Les sifflements furieux du serpent s'était fait de plus en plus perçants et incohérents devant le discours d'Harry, avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant son dernier commandement. Et là, sans donner d'autres explications, le serpent reprit sa forme originale, ne semblant de nouveau n'être, qu'une simple fissure sur un mur. Harry se dégonfla, déçu que sa tentative de bluff ait échoué, quand son attention fut de nouveau capturée par un léger grincement. Soudainement, les briques qui formaient le mur se fendirent le long de la fissure, sans toutefois s'effondrer, mais plutôt en se décollant, à la manière du mur marquant l'entrée du Chemin de Travers. Quelques secondes plus tard, à l'endroit où se trouvait le mur en brique, on distinguait à présenté une entrée vers… les ténèbres.

Jetant un Lumos de sa baguette, Harry avança prudemment. Toutefois, il n'avait pas besoin de tant de vigilance, puisque dès qu'il passa le seuil de la porte, l'obscurité laissa place à une pièce illuminée par un splendide chandelier en cristal qui renvoyait la lumière d'une douzaine de bougie enchantée. Le Repaire du Prince était splendide ! La chambre secrète semblait faire une vingtaine de mètre de long et plus de six de hauteur. Les murs étaient couverts par un lambris en chêne et le sol était d'un marbre polit, couvert d'élégants tapis.

Le mur à la droite d'Harry se distinguait par la présence d'une cheminée massive, toute en pierre et suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme d'y entrer sans avoir à baisser la tête. Il semblait même y avoir un pot de poudre de cheminette bien fraiche à côté. De chaque côté de la cheminée, on trouvait des étagères débordant de livres si vieux et mystérieux, qu'Harry se résolut à ne jamais parler de cette pièce à Hermione Granger, sous peine de la voire démanteler les cachots pierre par pierre pour les atteindre.

Sur le mur de gauche, était accroché une cinquantaine de petites plaques argentée méticuleusement placées. Plus loin, on pouvait également voir qu'une tapisserie massive avait été suspendue, même si l'écriture était trop petite pour que l'on puisse la lire de l'entrée. On pouvait tout de même déchiffrer les mots suivants : « ICI SE TROUVENT LES HERITIERS DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD » indiquant clairement qu'il s'agissait de la tapisserie retraçant l'arbre généalogique du Fondateur.

Au milieu de la salle, on pouvait distinguer une longue table rectangulaire en acajou, entourée de trois sièges de chaque côté, également en acajou et capitonnées d'un revêtement vert émeraude. Derrière chaque siège, s'élevaient deux embouts en laitons assortis, élégamment moulés en forme de tête de vipère. Toutefois, ce fut le septième siège qui retint l'attention d'Harry. La désignation de « siège » semblait même hautement grossière et inappropriée, le concernant. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du meuble le plus magnifique qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Secouant son étonnement, le garçon se redressa et parla d'une voix forte et confiante.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis enchanté de me présenter devant vous. » Un véritable _chorale_ de sifflement lui répondit, lui souhaitant la bienvenue et le faisant sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Harry de sortir Théo de son sommeil et de le trainer en direction d'une pièce secrète contenant un artefact magique et ancien, probablement sinistre. Une fois à l'intérieur du Repaire, Harry lui expliqua où ils étaient, pourquoi ils étaient là, ce que cela signifiait et au passage, que oui, il pouvait parler aux serpents.

Et c'est de manière totalement attendue, que Théodore Nott tomba immédiatement dans les pommes.

* * *

(1) Ici le serpent parle dans un anglais moyenâgeux.

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	24. HP&POS 24 : Pairings

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : Pairings **_

_**(Couples)**_

Durant la dernière semaine de vacance, Harry passa tout son temps dans le Repaire tandis que Théo le couvrait aux yeux des autres habitants du château. Le garçon savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui. Une fois que les cours auront reprit, il lui serait incroyablement risqué de se faufiler entre les chambres des six Préfets pour accéder à l'entrée du Repaire ou même de le fermer derrière lui.

En conséquence, Harry devait en apprendre autant que possible et aussi vite que possible au sujet du Prince de Serpentard ; à la fois en interrogeant les nombreux serpents résidents au Repaire, ainsi qu'en feuilletant les rares bouquins qu'on lui avait permis d'emprunter pour ses besoins personnels. Il avait délibérément ignoré les livres pouvant être catégorisés comme « sombre », bien qu'il se soit vite rendu compte, à son plus grand ennui, que la notion de « sombre » restait très ambigüe face au règlement vague de l'école.

Il prit également le temps de maitriser le charme de Gemino, ce qui vint compléter le sortilège de Transfert modifié d'Hermione, lui permettant ainsi de faire une petite copie portable de la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de Salazar Serpentard, afin qu'il puisse l'étudier. Il utilisa ces mêmes sorts, afin de copier les noms et les dates indiqués sur les petites plaques en argents couvrant l'un des murs, et les assembla en un seul document rempli de nom à investiguer, le plus vieux datant presque de l'époque des fondateurs. L'avant dernier nom sur la liste le fit éclater de rire. Pas étonnant que Draco puisse penser que son père soit capable de résoudre n'importe quel problème ! A présent, il était impatient de rencontrer Lucius Malfoy et il espérait que le moment venu, Draco se trouverait à porté de main.

Le premier Mardi après la reprise des cours, signifiait également la reprise du groupe d'étude d'Hermione. Initialement, il y avait trois absents : Lavender Brown et les sœurs Patil. Toutefois, quelques minutes après le début de la session, Padma Patil les rejoignit, son sac sur les épaules avant de prendre sa place habituelle. Puis, après un raclement de gorge quelque peu embarrassé, elle récita un discours visiblement préparé.

« J'ai été chargé de vous informer que Lavender et Parvati ne se joindront plus à ce groupe d'étude, puisque cela entrerait en conflit avec un autre groupe d'étude qu'on leur a demandé de superviser. On m'a également demandé de vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit en aucun de vous blesser, puisque vous êtes tous '_super cool'_ et particulièrement toi Hermione, qui es '_totalement géniale'_. Toutefois, la loyauté envers la Maison Gryffondor et la sincérité de Jim Potter qui leur a demandé de l'aider dans ses projets scolaires, les a forcés à faire ce choix difficile. Lavender et Parvati espèrent sincèrement que cela n'affectera en rien votre amitié avec elles et elles vous souhaitent à tous bonne chance pour vos examens et pour tous vos projets futurs. Ceci conclu leurs message. »

Tout le monde fixa Padma avec différents degrés de confusion et ce pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement ce fut Blaise qui prit la parole. « Je vais probablement avancer une supposition osée en disant que '_totalement géniale'_ et '_super cool'_ sont les seuls mots dans ton discours que tu as cité à la lettre. »

« Tout juste. Pour plus de clarté, j'ai pris la liberté de traduire le message du langage-Parvati à l'anglais commun. » Répondit sèchement Padma.

« Et nous apprécions tous l'effort, » Intervint Harry. « Donc pour résumer, elles voulaient que tu nous expliques qu'elles ne pourraient plus se joindre à nous, parce qu'elles ont préféré assister à une Session d'étude pour Gryffondor, que Jim a délibérément programmer au même moment que la notre. Est-ce que c'est ça ? »

« Oui »

« Sous prétexte de loyauté envers les Gryffondors ? » cracha Hermione choquée et incrédule. « Elle se plaignait de Jim presque autant que moi ! »

Padma haussa des épaules. « C'est le message qu'on m'a demandé de transmettre… minus quelques mots sans queue ni tête, que je soupçonne sortir tout droit de Sorcière-Hebdo. »

« Uh-huh, » Répondit Blaise. « Et c'est quoi la vrai raison ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ce que Blaise veut dire, » Intervint Harry de nouveau, « c'est que tu as spécifiquement dis que c'était '_le message qu'on t'a demandé de transmettre'_ ce qui ne reflète pas nécessairement '_la réalité'_. Donc, d'après toi, quelles serait leurs réelles motivations pour nous laisser tomber ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai une quelconque idée sur leurs motivations ? »

« Parce que c'est toi la jumelle intelligente, » Contra facilement Harry.

Padma cligna des yeux… avant d'éclater de rire. « Franchement, si Serpentard était composée de plus de gens comme toi et Blaise et moins du genre Pansy Parkinson, j'aurais peut-être considéré cette Maison. La réponse courte à ta question serait… le capitalisme. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je n'ai pas compris. »

« Elle veut dire par là, que Jim Potter les paie qu'elles étudient uniquement avec les Gryffondors. » Répondit Justin Finch-Fletchley. Pendant quelques secondes, ils le fixèrent tous sans comprendre. Harry et Blaise avaient toutefois l'air impressionnés. « Bah quoi ? Je suis peut-être un Poufsouffle, mais je suis aussi un Né-Moldus issus d'une famille riche. _Evidement_ que je sais ce que le mot '_capitalisme'_ signifie. »

« Et pour être tout à fait juste, » Reprit Padma, « Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un pot-de-vin. A ce qu'il parait, le Survivant et sa petite cour sont réellement en difficulté en Potion et il s'avère que c'est la matière de prédilection de Lavender. Il l'a paient deux galions par séance afin d'aider Jim, Ron, Dean et Seamus. »

« Mais pourquoi Parvati est restée avec eux ? » Demanda Hermione qui avait visiblement du mal à avaler la pilule.

Padma renifla. « Parce que Lavender sera là-bas, ce qui constitue l'unique raison pour laquelle elle a rejoint _ce_ groupe en premier lieu. Ma sœur n'est pas… très investit académiquement parlant. Dans tout les cas Hermione, je pense qu'entre toi, moi et Harry, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour les Potions, même sans Lavender. On devrait donc peut-être les oublier et passer à autre chose ? »

Hermione eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Harry la précéda et dit, « Je suis d'accord, » avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais pour l'avoir interrompue et il lui renvoya un regard signifiant « _on en reparlera plus tard_. » Ainsi, le petit groupe reprit son travail, passant deux bonnes heures à passer en revue leurs devoirs de vacances. A la fin de la session, le groupe se sépara mais Harry fit un léger signe de tête à Hermione pour lui signifier de rester et les deux suivirent Padma. Ils réussirent à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne quitte la bibliothèque et l'entrainèrent dans un coin, avant qu'Hermione ne lance un sort de confidentialité autour d'eux.

« Alors » Demanda Harry, « C'est quoi la version longue ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dis que la version courte était le capitalisme. Quelle est donc la version longue que tu ne voulais pas donner devant tout le groupe ? »

Padma secouât la tête en grimaçant. « Serpentards, » Murmura-t-elle ennuyée avant de faire des allers-retours du regard entre Harry et Hermione. « Ok, ce n'est rien de ce qu'elles ont _dit_. Il s'agit juste de mes observations personnelles. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas les crier sur touts les toits. » Les deux autres acquiescèrent vigoureusement de la tête. « Premièrement Hermione, il faut que tu saches que Lavender a réellement beaucoup de respect pour toi et pour la manière dont tu t'en sors et dont tu t'es adapté en tant que née-moldus, nouvelle à notre monde et à notre culture. Mais ce que je vais dire risquerai d'offenser quelques un de … et bien de tes préceptes moldus, pour ne pas dire autre chose, alors je te pris de ne pas m'en vouloir à moi ou à elle pour ça. »

Hermione se tendit légèrement. « Je ferais de mon mieux. Tu peux y aller. »

« Jim et les autres garçons ne se contente pas juste de payer Lavender. Ils ont également promis de travailler dur et de bien se tenir en classe pour ne pas perdre de points et de se comporter comme des gentlemans, du moins en présence de Lavender et Parvati. Pour faire court, je pense que Lavender voit ça comme une opportunité pour passer plus de temps avec Jim et pour pouvoir influencer son comportement et voir s'il pourrait lui correspondre. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent tandis qu'Harry portait une main à sa bouche choqué. Il devinait déjà où tout ça allait mener. « Lui correspondre pourquoi ? » Demanda lentement Hermione.

« Pour un mariage bien sur, » Répondit facilement Padma

Harry fit de son mieux pour retenir son rire devant la tête que tirait Hermione. « Un mariage ?! » bafouilla-t-elle, « Mais ils n'ont que onze ans ! »

« Hermione, » Fit Harry en ricanant légèrement, « Draco et Pansy sont fiancé depuis qu'ils ont _cinq ans._ »

Elle eut l'air vraiment choqué par cette révélation tandis qu'Harry laissait finalement éclater son hilarité. Même Padma semblait amusée.

« Des mariages arrangés… à _cinq ans_ ! Je suppose que je risquerais de devenir vieille fille si je ne suis pas mariée avant l'adolescence ! Rassurez moi s'il vous plait… dites-moi que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je devrais réellement me soucier ! »

« Ça ne l'est pas, » Répliqua Harry. « La grande majorité des sorciers se marient comme les moldus. Ils se rencontrent, tombe amoureux et décident de passer leur vie ensemble. Le divorce peut se révéler un peu plus problématique puisqu'ils utilisent des vœux magiques durant les cérémonies de mariage, mais en général, la plus part des sorciers n'utilisent pas de contrat de mariage, sauf peut-être la version magique d'un contrat prénuptial. »

« Oui, » Confirma Padma. « Les choses ne deviennent compliqué et rigoriste – du moins en Grande-Bretagne – que quand on est héritier d'une famille du Mangenmagot. Dans ce cas là, si tu te marrie à la mauvaise personne, cela peut affecter ton héritage, voir même le statut de ta famille. Dans le cas de Lavender, elle est l'Héritière Présumé de la Noble Maison des Brown. Et la _Noble_ Maison des Brown aimerait beaucoup devenir _l'Ancienne_ et Noble Maison des Brown. Et pour ce faire, ils ont besoin de soutient politique. Je pense… non, je suis _sûre_ que Lavender pense que si elle se marrie au Survivant, qui s'avère également être le second fils de la Maison Potter et – sans vouloir t'offenser Harry – le fils préféré de la maison Potter, elle parviendra à avoir le support nécessaire pour sa famille. »

Même Harry fut surprit par la franchise de Padma. « Donc, si je comprends bien, le fait d'être le Survivant surpasse le fait d'être l'Héritier Présumé des Potter ? » Demanda-t-il quelque peu ennuyé.

Padma secoua la tête avant de reprendre. « Non, il y a plus à cela qu'il n'y parait. Tu vois, les Brown sont une famille matrimoniale. » Commença-t-elle à expliquer au profit d'Hermione. « Ce qui signifie, conformément au règlement familial adopté quand les Brown ont joint le Mangenmagot pour la première fois, que l'Héritage se passe exclusivement de mère en fille dans la lignée de succession. Si Lavender veut conserver son statut d'Héritière Présumé et peut-être un jour devenir Lady Brown, elle doit se marier à quelqu'un qui accepterait de changer son nom de famille au profit du patronyme Brown, ou au moins accoler le nom Brown à son propre patronyme et accepter que touts leurs enfants se portent le nom de Brown. Et puisque les Potter sont une Ancienne et Noble Maison, ça n'est pas une option pour _toi_ Harry, du moins pas si tu n'accepte pas de sacrifier ton droit de devenir un jour Lord Potter. Tu peux te marier à qui tu veux, tant que ton épouse prend ton nom – ou qu'il prenne ton nom, si tu préfère les hommes – mais tu ne peux pas changer ton nom ou ajouter un nom de rang inférieur au tiens, sans abandonner ton Héritage. Et en tant que second fils, ce n'est pas une problématique pour Jim, tant que tu tiendras entre lui et le titre d'Héritier. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je jure que je me tue à essayer de comprendre toute ces conneries depuis des mois maintenant, et il y'a encore de nouveaux détails qui me surprennent à chaque fois. »

Padma haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est une problématique que l'on rencontre très souvent. Il n'y a que peu de lignées matrimoniales et quelques une qui sont strictement patriarcales. Elles étaient plus répandues à la fondation du Mangenmagot, mais à cause de leur nature même, ce genre de familles est plus susceptible d'être confronté à une extinction que la norme, puisqu'ils sont plus sélectifs quant au choix de leur successeur que des familles qui privilégie une neutralité du genre. La situation de Susan Bones par exemple est à l'opposé de celle de Lavender. Les Bones sont une famille patriarcale dont les uniques survivants sont des femmes, Susan et sa tante Amelia. Il n'y aura donc pas d'Héritier Bones ni de Lord Bones à moins que Susan ne se marrie à un sorcier qui accepterait de prendre son nom et d'enfanter un sorcier mâle. De même, la famille Black va probablement perdre son siège à la mort de Sirius Black, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre descendant mâle de la famille qui ne soit pas disqualifié de la lignée de succession, parce que son patronyme est différent. L'argent familiale et les propriétés iront probablement à l'héritier le plus proche, mais le siège des Black au Mangenmagot restera vacant jusqu'à ce qu'une Noble Maison soit élevé pour le remplacer. » Elle fit une grimace à la mention de la célèbre famille Black. « Non pas que ce soit une grande perte bien sur. Bref, la plus part des familles du Mangenmagot ne font pas de distinction entre leur Héritier mâle et femelle, bien que les noms de familles reste problématiques pour certaines sorcières. »

« mmm » Répliqua Hermione en essayant de digérer tout ça. « Et qu'en est-il de Parvati ? Est-ce qu'elle est à la recherche d'un mari aussi ? »

« Pas du tout, » Répondit tranquillement Padma, « Elle est fiancé depuis qu'elle a trois ans. »

Hermione fut soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Padma sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. « Je vois pourquoi tu lui fais toujours des coup comme ça. C'est très amusant. »

« _Trois ans_ ! » L'interrompit Hermione.

« Oui. Le Pacha Kumar, le plus riche et le plus puissant sorcier d'Inde, a un fils qui a un an de plus que Parvati et moi. Il voulait construire une alliance politique et commerciale avec les Patil et il a donc proposé un contrat de mariage à notre père. J'ai déjà rencontré son fils, Sanjeev quelques fois. Il avait l'air sympa et il deviendra certainement un bel homme, sans oublier qu'il sera absurdement riche. »

« Attends un peu. Vous étiez toute les deux des jumelles identiques de trois ans. Comment vos parents vous ont départagé pour les fiançailles ? Est-ce que Parvati est la plus grande ? » Demanda Harry curieux. Padma lui adressa un nouveau sourire bien que cette fois il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce sourire ressemblait beaucoup à son propre faux sourire qu'il utilisait quand il prétendait encore qu'il aimait bien les Potter.

« L'âge et le statut de naissance n'ont rien à avoir là-dedans. Notre grand frère est l'Héritier Patil et on a plusieurs autre frères et sœurs. Non, de ce que j'ai compris, mon père a littéralement joué ça à pile ou face, garantissant ainsi à une de ses filles une vie de richesse et de privilège, complété par de multiple palaces, des bijoux à chaque doigt et une armée de servant prêt à subvenir au moindre de ses besoin. Son autre fille, elle, devra travailler dur pour se trouver un job. »

Padma s'arrêta brusquement en fronçant les sourcilles. « Est-ce que ça a sonné aussi amer à haute voix que dans ma tête ? » Les deux autres grimacèrent avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur.

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

1) Je suis navrée pour ce retard de publication, mais malheureusement je risque de récidiver puisque je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve et que je travaille beaucoup et que j'ai énormément de déplacement en ce moment. Par conséquent je ne peux plus garantir un chapitre par semaine, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour publier au plus vite.

2) L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	25. HP&POS 25: Slytherin Maneuvers (Part 1)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 : Slytherin Maneuvers (Part 1) **_

_**(Des Manigances Serpentards)**_

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry et malgré la présence d'un Lord Noir meurtrier et d'un Survivant dans la même école, le second semestre fut presque… ennuyeux. En effet, le groupe d'étude d'Hermione survécu à la perte de Parvati et Lavender, bien que la jeune fille faillit déclencher une mutinerie quand elle leur annonça mi-mars qu'elle souhaitait commencer les révisions des examens de fin d'année. Le Quatuor Gryffondor, quant à lui, (c'est ainsi que le surnommait Jim, Ron, Dean et Seamus) fit des progrès remarquables en Potion, grâce à l'aide de Lavender… du moins jusqu'à ce que Draco, dans un déploiement scandaleux d'enfantillage, se mit régulièrement à saboter les potions de Jim. Ce dernier, au grand plaisir de Snape, ne parvint jamais à prouver quoique ce soit. Non pas que Snape ait besoin d'une quelconque raison pour retirer des point à « l'Autre Potter », comme il aimait à le surnommé, même en public.

Durant ces trois premiers mois de l'année, l'unique moment d'excitation eu lieu lors du match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle qui se déroula au mois de Février. En effet, Madame Hooch avait légèrement attrapée mal et ne pouvait donc arbitrer le match. C'est ainsi et de manière totalement inexpliquée, que Snape fut désigné pour la remplacer. Harry et Blaise parvinrent chacun de leur côté à la même conclusion, à savoir qu'il avait certainement dût perdre un pari contre les autres professeurs. Le mépris du maitre de potion pour le Quidditch était connu de tous et Harry fut surprit de voir qu'il maitrisait suffisamment les règles pour pouvoir arbitrer. En effet, la plus part des Serpentards s'étaient même mis à parier sur le fait que Snape allait probablement juste commencer à inventer des règles dans le but de pénaliser les Gryffondors. Et visiblement, les rouges et ors avaient eu les même craintes puisque Jim était tellement concentré, qu'il parvint à attraper le Vif d'Or en moins de cinq minutes – un nouveau record pour l'école – au plus grand embarras du nouvel attrapeur des Poufsouffle, un troisième année du nom de Cédric Diggory.

C'est ainsi, que très tôt en cette belle matinée, Harry se trouva à la Bibliothèque, étudiant le livre d'Oclumencie que Snape lui avait offert. On était Mardi et les cours avaient été annulés puisque la plus part des élèves partaient l'après-midi même pour les vacances de pâques et ne revenaient que le lundi suivant. A son grand malheur, Harry avait constaté qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus d'élèves que durant les vacances de noël, ce qui ennuyait le jeune Serpentard au plus haut point, puisqu'il avait espéré passer un peu de temps au Repaire. Toutefois ses plans s'étaient vus contrecarrés quand il apprit que les deux préfets de septième année restaient afin de préparer leurs ASPIC, sachant que leurs chambres respectives encadraient l'entrée du Repaire.

Hermione et Neville rejoignirent Harry et prirent place face à lui. Alors que les trois étaient plongés dans leurs études respectives, la porte de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrit et à sa plus grande surprise, Harry vit passer la silhouette massive d'Hagrid.

Le jeune Serpentard avait certes eu quelques interactions avec le demi-géant, mais les deux n'étaient pas réellement proches. En vérité, Hagrid semblait toujours quelques peu mal à l'aise au tour d'Harry et ce dernier supposa que Jim et Ron avaient certainement dût empoisonner l'esprit de l'homme pas leurs propagande anti-Serpentard. Toutefois, le manque de discrétion du demi-géant fut suffisant pour capturer l'attention d'Harry et il s'en trouva d'autant plus intrigué quand il remarqua qu'Hermione et Neville observaient l'homme avec attention tout en essayant (sans grand résultat) d'être discrets. Hagrid lui-même était amusant à observer dans la mesure où il essayait de tracer furtivement son chemin vers la section des Créatures Magique, avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs livres, traitant de l'élevage de dragon, sous le bras. C'était comme regarder un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione et Neville ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. Une fois sortit, les deux Gryffondors échangèrent une séries de regards significatifs, dans le l'objectif évident (et complètement raté) de communiquer, sans attirer l'attention du Serpentard. L'essentiel du propos étant que Neville souhaitait révéler à Harry ce qu'Hagrid concoctait, probablement pour avoir son avis, mais pour une raison quelconque, Hermione ne souhaitait pas le mettre au courant. Finalement, leurs efforts à paraitre « subtiles » en devinrent trop pour le brun, qui posa son livre avant de lancer un sortilège de discrétion autour d'eux.

« Donc, » Commença-t-il joyeusement, « Je suppose qu'Hagrid essaye d'élever un dragon ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement de tête, totalement choqués. « Comment est-ce que _tu_ sais ça ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas. J'ai juste émis une hypothèse que tu viens de confirmer. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? »

Hermione fit mine de ne pas vouloir parler et c'est finalement Neville qui lui répondit, « Le petit Norbert est supposé éclore dans une semaine ou deux. »

« Norbert ?! Evidement. C'est … un prénom adorable. Je vois qu'on en est déjà au stade de « complicité avant le fait » ! Dis-moi Hermione, est-ce que tu as déjà fait des recherches sur les peines encourues pour élevage illégale de Dragon ? » Demanda Harry, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

La jeune sorcière semblait tirailler entre son irritation envers Harry et son inquiétude pour Hagrid. « Trois ans minimum à Azkaban. » Répondit-elle finalement.

« Mmm. Et bien, je suis sûr qu'on n'a rien à craindre. Ça ne concerne certainement que les adultes. Tout complice mineur ne sera probablement qu'expulsé de l'école. Bref, Neville je suppose que tu veux avoir le conseil d'un Serpentard sournois sur la manière de désamorcer ce désastre en préparation, mais je reste tout de même curieux sur la raison pour laquelle Hermione ne voulait _pas_ m'en parler. Oserais-je espérer que c'est parce qu'elle tient trop à moi et qu'elle ne souhaite _pas_ que j'ai un casier judiciaire ? » Dit-il dans un haussement de sourcil joueur.

Hermione laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur. « Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… personne n'a besoin d'avoir de casier judiciaire. C'est juste que… je sais que tu es un Serpentard et nous des Gryffondor mais… » Elle se tourna vers Neville, d'un air ennuyé, « On ne devrait pas avoir à demander conseil à Harry _à chaque fois_ qu'on a besoin d'un plan rusé. Les Gryffondor aussi peuvent faire preuve de discrétion quand ils le souhaitent ! »

Faisant appel à toute sa bonne volonté, Harry réussit à contenir son rire. Neville lui, se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air navré. « Hermione, » Dit-il d'un ton désespéré, « A l'heure actuelle, le truc le plus proche qu'on ait d'un plan rusé est celui que _Ron_ a proposé. »

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement avant de se reprendre. « Désolé. Vous comptez suivre _le plan de la Belette_ ?! S'il vous plaît racontez-moi ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour égayer ma journée. »

Les deux lionceaux le fixèrent du regard. « Ce n'est pas _si_ mal que ça, » Répondit Hermione dans un souffle. « Charlie, le frère de Ronald travail dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Dans quelques semaines, après que le dragon ait éclot et qu'il ait grandit un peu, il enverra quelque amis à lui et ils récupéreront la cage de haut de la tour d'Astronomie avant de repartir en balais. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de commencer compter toutes les objections, point par point sur ses doigts. « Un bébé dragon. Dans une cage. Crachant du feu. Transporté sur des balais en bois. Probablement par deux personnes. D'ici jusqu'en Roumanie. » Harry secouât la tête avant de reprendre. « Et vous dites que ce sont des amis à Charlie Weasley ? Etes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agirait pas plutôt d'ennemis qu'il chercherait à détruire ? Tu connais déjà la peine encourue pour élevage illégale de dragons. As-tu regardé celle pour contrebande internationale de dragon ? Parce que je te parie ce que tu veux que les peines sont bien plus lourdes. »

« Harry… » Commença Neville

« Quelle race de dragon ? » L'interrompit Harry

Les deux échangèrent un regard. « Un Norvégien à crête, » Répondit finalement Hermione

« Uh-hum. Et est-ce que quelqu'un a prit la peine de faire remarquer à Hagrid qu'il vit dans une cabane en bois ? »

« Plusieurs fois, » Soupira Neville

« Je vois. La réponse est donc non, je ne compte pas m'impliquer dans cette histoire. Pas quand des adultes qui devrait faire preuve de plus de jugeote, se retrouvent à impliquer des enfants de notre âge dans des activités criminelles, parce qu'ils trouvent ça _amusant_. Je paris que tout ceux impliqués dans cette histoire sont des Gryffondors. » Il secouât la tête devant le ridicule de la situation. « Sérieusement, si vous vous inquiétez des ennuis que pourrait s'attirer Hagrid, pourquoi n'en parlez vous pas à McGonagall ? Dieu seul sait que le staff de Poudlard couverait des choses bien pires qu'un bébé dragon illicite. »

« Le _Professeur_ McGonagall, Harry. » Reprit Hermione forçant le Serpentard à fermer les yeux et à compter jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. « Et je pense que même elle ne pourrait passer outre un élevage illégale de dragon. »

« Ce qui ne fait que prouver un peu plus que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont des premières années devraient s'occuper. Je vous ai supplié jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, de ne pas vous impliquer dans les plans idiots de Jim Potter et maintenant, vous voulez risquer l'expulsion juste parce qu'un _membre du staff_ voulait avoir un dragon pour animal de compagnie ! Je ne sais même plus quoi dire ! »

« Tu n'as _rien_ à dire Harry ! Je te rappel qu'à titre _personnel_, je ne voulais même pas t'impliquer ! » Répondit Hermione d'un ton colérique avant de se lever et de s'éloigner d'un pas déterminé.

Neville soupira. « Bien joué Harry. » Il se leva à son tour avant de suivre sa camarade en direction de la sortie. Harry ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux avant de se masser doucement les tempes. Il était trop frustré pour reprendre son entrainement d'Oclumencie (ce qui était plutôt ironique étant donné que l'Oclumencie était justement supposé _l'aider_ à gérer ses émotions). Finalement, il décida de ramasser ses affaires et de retourner à son dortoir.

Malheureusement, s'il avait espéré que les Serpentards se comportent de manière un peu plus rationnelle que les Gryffondor, ce fut en vain. En effet, Harry franchit la porte de la salle commune juste à temps pour voir Théo sautiller vers sa baguette qui gisait au sol avant de perdre son équilibre et de s'écraser, tête première, par terre. Non loin de là, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle se moquaient de lui à gorges déployées, leurs baguettes en main avant d'enfin remarquer la présence d'Harry. De manière plutôt stupide, ils hésitèrent une seconde avant de pointer leurs baguettes dans sa direction, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Harry ait le temps de tirer sa propre baguette. Faisant face à trois adversaires, Harry les ignora et pointa sa baguette vers quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière eux.

« **ACCIO TABLE BASSE !** » La table qui se trouvait derrière les garçons glissa précipitamment dans sa direction, les renversant au passage. De l'autre côté, Pansy Parkinson tenta discrètement de sortir sa propre baguette. Sans même lui jeter un seul regard, Harry lui dit, « A ta place je ne ferai pas ça Pansy. Tu serais beaucoup moins jolie couverte de furoncles. » Elle se tétanisa, les yeux grands ouverts tel un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Pendant ce temps là, Théo qui avait récupéré sa baguette, jeta le contre-sort du sortilège de boquejambe dont il avait été victime, avant de se précipiter aux côté d'Harry.

« Es-tu tombé si bas Malfoy, au point d'en être réduit à attaquer aussi lâchement tes propres camarades Serpentards en plein milieu de la salle commune ? Ton père serait si fier. »

« La fermes, Sang-mêlé ! » Répondit Draco dans un reniflement dédaigneux tout en se relevant. « Tu n'es pas digne de mentionner mon père et encore moins de te prétendre Serpentard ! »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air triste. « L'épisode d'Halloween ne t'a pas suffit où est-ce si loin que tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tu es plutôt courageux quand il s'agit d'attaquer les gens à trois contre un. Tu veux essayer à deux contre trois ? »

« Ahem ! » Dit Blaise en descendant du dortoir. « Trois contre trois en fait. Désolé Théo, je faisais une sieste et je n'ai pas entendu le grabuge. »

Harry sourit avant de se tourner vers Draco. « Trois contre trois Malfoy. Et dans votre cas, ce serait un suicide collectif. »

Le visage de Draco n'était plus qu'un masque de rage. Puis soudain il se reprit en s'adressa à Théo d'un ton moqueur. « Quand je pense que le fils de Lord Tiberius Nott en est réduit à dépendre de traitre à leur sang et à fréquenter des sang-de-bourbe. Je me demande ce que ton père dirait s'il venait à l'apprendre. »

Théo se tendit légèrement, mais ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de montrer la moindre peur. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu donc pas lui demander Draco ? Tu es toujours là à te pavaner et à balancer sur les gens comme le petit garçon pourris gâté que tu es. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil impressionné et fière à Théo, avant de reporter son regard sur Malfoy. « Malfoy, es-tu… sûr… que c'est le chemin que tu souhaites prendre ? Veux-tu vraiment … envenimer les choses à ce point là ? »

Draco se rapprocha d'eux, une expression supérieure sur le visage. « Toujours viser le point faible de l'ennemi. Mon père m'a dit que c'est l'un des secrets pour régner à Serpentard. Et _ton_ point faible s'avère être Théodore Nott. »

Harry releva un sourcil devant les paroles du blond. « D_onc ton père t'a apprit ça, hein Malfoy ?_ » Songea-t-il. « _Intéressant. Moi aussi je suis tombé sur ce livre au Repaire. Mais la vrai citation c'est 'il faut viser le point faible de l'ennemi, mais toujours dans l'ombre, à moins de souhaiter déclencher ses plus puissantes représailles'. As-tu conscience des représailles que tu risques de provoquer Malfoy?_ »

Bien sur, il ne dit rien de cela à voix haute. « Notre contentieux est devenu un peu trop public à mon goût Malfoy, » Reprit-il presque amicalement, « Peut-être devrions-nous poursuivre cette … discussion dans notre dortoir. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire victorieux. « Après toi. »

Harry rangea sa baguette et se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers le dortoir des garçons. Théo à sa droite le suivait de près, fixant Malfoy et ses laqués du regard tandis que Blaise, à sa gauche montait calmement les escaliers.

« Harry… » Commença Théo.

« Ce n'est rien Théo, » L'interrompit le calmement le brun. « Tout va bien. Je m'en occupe. » Sa voix était basse et bien qu'elle n'avait pas cette inflexion effrayante et dangereuse, elle n'en rappela pas moins à Théo la manière dont Harry avait parlé à Jim Potter dans la salle au Miroir durant les vacances de noël.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les six Serpentards se faisaient face dans le dortoir des premières années.

« Je t'écoute Malfoy. Que sais-tu exactement sur Tiberius Nott, qui te laisse penser que tes menaces pourraient être prises au sérieux ? »

« J'en sais suffisamment. Je sais que c'est un alcoolique violent, qui n'a aucune patience pour les traitres à leurs sangs. Encore moins quand ils proviennent de sa propre famille. »

Harry acquiesça. « Et malgré ça, tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à dénoncer Théo, en dépits des conséquences que tu pourrais déclencher ? »

Draco haussa des épaules comme si la question n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. « Quelles conséquences Potter ? Toute situation déplaisante pourrait être évitée. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'annoncer – devant tous nos condisciples bien sur – que tu reconnais la place qu'est la tienne au sein de la hiérarchie Serpentard. Pour être tout à fait honnête je ne pense même pas que tu ais de place à Serpentard, mais je suppose que toi et tes laqués pourriez éventuellement jouer un rôle mineur dans le futur. Quoiqu'il en soit et quoique tu choisisses de faire, fais-le vite. Père pourrait bien se décider à inviter Lord Nott à diner durant les vacances de pâques et il pourrait bien me poser des questions sur ce que son fils trafique. »

Draco fit quelques pas en direction d'Harry. « Ta compassion pour quelqu'un qui t'es visiblement inférieur est une faiblesse Potter. Un vrai Serpentard ne se serait jamais rendu aussi vulnérable que tu l'es à présent. »

« _Chantage. Brute et faiblement orchestré qui de plus est. Inutile, bête et méchant. Comme s'il n'avait aucun autre objectif, que de prouver sa supériorité à tout le monde, sans se soucier des ennemis qu'il pourrait se faire au passage. Est-ce qu'il y a une quelconque raison qui aurait poussé Lucius Malfoy à intentionnellement ruiner son propre fils ?_ »

Harry et Draco s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Harry ne baisse finalement les yeux, abattu et soumis. « Très bien. Tu as gagné. Que… que penses-tu de ce geste ? Jim Potter à une cape d'invisibilité. Une très bonne cape. En fait, je suis presque sûr que c'est un héritage familial. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien au père de Théo pendant les vacances et je te donnerai la cape à ton retour. Je te la donnerai même devant tout le monde, dans la salle commune. Juste… juste ne fait rien qui puisse causer du tord à Théo, ok ? »

Draco sourit avant de tapoter Harry sur la joue comme s'il était un petit garçon. « Bien sur Potter, tu peux compter sur moi. Ramène-moi cette cape, et je ferai en sorte que ton petit copain ne se prenne pas une fessé par son père cet été. » Dit-il avant de ricaner cruellement et de quitter la pièce, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons. Harry les regarda partir et continua à fixer la porte après qu'elle se soit refermée sur eux.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Théo après leur départ. « As-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Si tu vole un héritage familial et que tu le donnes à Malfoy, tu peux être sûr que tu perdras ton statut d'Héritier ! Et ce sera probablement pour rien en plus, parce que je suis sûr que Malfoy me rapportera à père à la première occasion ! »

« Et encore plus important, » Reprit sèchement Blaise, « Tu viens de complètement ruiner mon statut social. Je pensais avoir choisi le bon cheval avec toi Potter. Et à la place, tu te laisses marcher dessus par ce petit con à la première menace venue ?! »

Harry continua à fixer la porte. « Marcher. Dessus. » Il répéta ces mots lentement, les testant dans sa bouche comme s'ils lui étaient étranger. « Maaarcher. Dessuus. »

Soudain, il se tourna vers Blaise avec un regard amusé. « Penses-tu vraiment que c'est ce qu'il vient de se passer Blaise ? Mon jeu d'acteur doit être vraiment bon si j'ai même réussis à _te_ berner. » Il fixa de nouveau la porte d'un regard brûlant. « Dans quelques heures seulement, Malfoy quitte le château pour les vacances. Cela fera six jours où il sera loin du château. Six jours hors de ma portée. J'ai donc _naturellement_, prétendu me soumettre et je lui ai promis un cadeau à la mesure de son égo pour être sûr qu'il fermerait son clapet jusqu'à son retour. »

Devant les mots d'Harry, Blaise se relaxa légèrement. « Tu as donc un plan ? »

« Non, » Répondit joyeusement Harry tout en continuant à fixer la porte, « Mais _j'ai_ six jours. Dieu à créer l'univers en six jours, je peux bien trouver un plan pour m'occuper de Lord Mauvaise-foie durant ce laps de temps. Et le septième, je compte bien me reposer et je te garantis qu'après ça, Draco Malfoy ne nous posera plus jamais de problème. »

Blaise et Théo fixèrent tout deux Harry, la bouche ouverte, avant d'échanger un regard quelque peu nerveux. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, effrayé d'aborder le sujet de savoir si oui ou non, il était bon qu'Harry Potter se compare à Dieu.

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	26. HP&POS 26: Slytherin Maneuvers (Part 2)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 : Slytherin Maneuvers (Part 2) **_

_**(Des Manigances Serpentards)**_

La même après-midi vers 13H, la majorité du corps étudiant prit la direction de la gare de Près-au-lard. A cinq heures, Harry envoya un message à Hermione via leurs parchemins enchantés, s'excusent de son comportement et lui demandant de le rejoindre, accompagné de Neville, Jim et Ron afin qu'il leur expose, ses quelques nouvelles idées pour régler « le petit problème d'Hagrid ». Elle accepta gracieusement ses excuses et après le dîner, Hermione et Neville entrainèrent un Jim et Ron récalcitrants, dans une salle de classe désaffectée près de la tour de Gryffondor. Harry les attendait déjà, assit sur le bureau professoral tout en jouant d'un air absent avec sa baguette.

Le visage de Jim s'assombrit immédiatement à la vue de son frère. « Non. Y'a pas moyen. On n'implique pas le serpent. On n'a pas besoin de lui. »

« Oh que si, Petit Frère. Tu en a besoin. » Répondit Harry en sautant souplement du bureau. « Parce que ton plan a déjà échoué. Draco Malfoy sait tout à propos du dragon et de ton plan pour l'extrader de Poudlard. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore tout rapporté, c'est parce qu'il veut t'attraper en flagrant délit, puisque la contrebande de dragon, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Hermione et Neville, est un crime bien plus sérieux que l'élevage illégale. »

Les Gryffondors eurent tous l'air horrifiés face aux nouvelles d'Harry. « Comment Malfoy a découvert le poteau rose ? » Demanda anxieusement Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il y avait bien une petite part de lui qui se sentait mal de mentir aussi facilement à ses meilleurs amis, dans le but de leur faire abandonner le plan idiot de Ron. Il se consola en se disant qu'il avait tout de même une occasion en or pour menait en bateau Jim Potter, pour une bonne cause en plus.

« Aucune idée. Je sais ça seulement parce que c'est un petit vantard arrogant et que je l'ai entendu en parler à Crabbe et Goyle. Si vous insistez pour continuer le plan de Ron, alors Hagrid et tous les amis de Charlie, seront probablement arrêtés pour contrebande de dragon et tous ceux d'entre vous qui les y auront aidés, se trouvant expulsés. Au minimum vous souffrirez d'une perte catastrophique de points, et je ne peux même pas m'imaginer de quelle sorte d'horrible détention vous écoperez. »

Les quatre Gryffondors échangèrent des regards mécontents. Finalement ce fut Jim qui reprit la parole. « Et tu as un plan B ? »

« Tout à fait. Un plan qui réglera le problème sans que quiconque d'autre que le dragon lui-même, ne soit impliqué. Ce n'est pas illégal. Ce n'est même pas immoral. Et qui sait, peut-être même que quelqu'un pourrait se voir attribué des points pour ça. »

« Ok, c'est quoi le plan ? » Demanda Jim.

Harry croisa les bras. « Non. » Répondit-il simplement. « Comme tu me l'a répété toute l'année, je ne suis qu'un petit Serpentard visqueux et sournois. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je te laisse profiter gratuitement de ma sournoiserie. Je veux quelque chose en retour, quelque chose que toi seul, peux me donner. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Jim en grinçant des dents.

« La cape. » Répondit Harry avant de rapidement lever la main en voyant le visage de Jim tourner au violet. « Pas de manière permanente. Je veux seulement te l'emprunter pour les vacances. Je te la rendrais Lundi prochain. »

« Non ! Certainement pas ! » S'exclama Jim

« Harry ! » S'interposa sèchement Hermione, comme offensée que le Serpentard puisse demander quelque chose en échange de son aide.

« Quoi Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il clairement ennuyé. « Est-ce si mal de ma part de demander l'utilisation temporaire d'un héritage familial, que Jim me refuse égoïstement malgré le fait que ce soit _son_ ami qu'on essaye de sauver ? » Dit-il avant de se tourner pour s'adresser au reste des lions.

« Etes-vous tous si effrayé par l'horrible menace que poserait un Serpentard invisible ? Est-ce que ça vous aiderait si je vous faisais la promesse de ne pas l'utiliser pour faire quelque chose d'illégal ou de criminel ou même de contre les règles ? Si je vous faisais la promesse de ne pas l'utiliser contre les Gryffondors ou n'importe quelle autre Maison ? Si je vous faisais la promesse que je ne l'utiliserais même pas en dehors des cachots de Serpentard parce que j'en ai uniquement besoin pour régler un problème interne à la Maison ? Parce que tout ça est vrai. »

« Quel genre de problème interne ? » Demanda suspicieusement Jim.

Harry le fixa intensément. « Un qui ne devrait pas être discuté avec des non-Serpentards, Jim. D'où le mot 'interne'. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, cela à avoir avec le même sujet que l'on a discuté à noël. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Alors, on a un marché ou pas ? »

Jim soutint son regard, avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Si par 'le même sujet' Harry se référait à Théodore Nott, cela signifiait probablement que l'autre garçon avait des ennuis et qu'Harry avait besoin de la cape pour le protéger. « Tu promets de me la rendre Lundi ? »

« Je jurerais bien sur l'honneur de mon nom de famille et l'honneur de la Maison Serpentard, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne prendrais aucun des deux au sérieux. A part ça, oui, je promets de te la rendre intacte et sans égratignure Lundi. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Jim soupira d'un air résigné. « Ok, je te fais confiance… Pour le bien d'Hagrid. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Jim quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui Ron, Hermione et Neville. Ron semblait ouvertement dégouté par Harry, tandis qu'Hermione avait l'air en colère de le voir exiger quelque chose, en échange de son aide. Harry résista à la tentation de lui demander si ses parents traitaient leurs patients gratuitement. Neville quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste quelque peu déçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim réapparu avec son sac à dos d'où il sortit la cape, avant de la tendre à son frère qui la plia soigneusement, avant de la placer dans son propre sac.

« Ok, » Fit Jim. « Alors c'est quoi ton plan si brillant ? »

« Et bien, il me semble que le plus gros problème d'Hagrid – à part sa bêtise évidente à vouloir élever un dragon crachant du feu dans une cabane en bois – c'est qu'il agit sans aucune autorisation légale, de reproduire et d'élever une créature de classe XXXXX. Heureusement pour nous, il y a quelqu'un au sein même de ce château qui possède la License ministérielle nécessaire pour ce type d'activité – à savoir, le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. »

« Kettleburn ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Le Professeur Kettleburn, Hermione, » Corrigea Harry d'un air suffisant. « Qui s'avère avoir travaillé pendant des années dans une réservé de dragons au Canada, avant de venir à Poudlard. »

« C'est tout ?! » Reprit Jim avec colère, « C'est ça ton brillantissime plan Serpentard ? Tu veux qu'on aille le dire à un professeur ?! »

« Je ne veux pas que _tu_ fasses quoi que ce soit, Petit Frère. Puisque _je_ l'ai déjà fait. J'ai parlé à Kettleburn cette après-midi, après le déjeuné. »

Les Gryffondors fixèrent Harry choqués.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » S'écriât finalement Ron, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu balancer Hagrid comme ça ! »

Harry éclata de rire. « En vérité Belette, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de balancer qui que ce soit. J'ai juste eu le temps de demander à parler à Kettleburn en priver. Je lui ai dis qu'hypothétiquement, je pouvais avoir connaissance de quelqu'un qui serait illégalement entré en possession d'un œuf de dragon, sans avoir conscience de toutes les issues juridiques que cela pouvait provoquer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il ma interrompu en disant et je cite – '_Oh, par le string de Morgane, qu'est ce qu'Hagrid à encore été inventer ?!_' – Fin de citation. En d'autre terme Hermione, j'avais totalement raison ce matin quand je te disais que c'était quelque chose d'habituel pour Hagrid, et que le staff avait l'habitude de résoudre ses problèmes. Bien que pour être tout à fait honnête, même Kettleburn avait l'air étonné quand je lui ai dis qu'il avait réussit à se procurer un œuf de Norvégien à crête. »

« Bref, » Continua-t-il, « Après ça, Kettleburn m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'il se chargerait de résoudre la situation. Apparemment, il a quelques amis au Ministère qui pourrait antidater une autorisation lui accordant le droit d'incuber un œuf de dragon qui aurait été offert à l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclot, et de l'élever pendant quelques mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour être transporté en sécurité par transplanage. Visiblement, il existerait une exception aux règles d'élevage de dragon, pour des « objectifs éducatifs ». Dans un jour ou deux, une fois que la paperasse sera réglée, Kettleburn prendra en charge l'œuf d'Hagrid, qui sera d'ailleurs autorisé à l'assisté durant les cours d'ASPIC pour les étudiants ayant pris comme option les SCM. Ils étudieront l'œuf jusqu'à son éclosion et assisteront à l'élevage jusqu'à la fin de leurs examens. Après ça, le dragon sera transféré à la réserve en Roumanie, via des procédures standards et légales. »

Il ajusta son sac à dos tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Oh, et j'ai aussi gagné cinq point pour Serpentard, pour lui avoir fait part de la situation et pour avoir gérer les choses avec autant de doigté et de discrétion. »

« Attends une seconde ! » S'écria Hermione avec colère. Il s'arrêta avant de la fixer d'un regard neutre. « Tu es allé le voir cette après-midi ? Ça veut dire que tu avais déjà résolu la situation avant même de m'avoir contacté ! »

« Evidemment. Cela aurait été très embarrassant pour moi de vous présenter un plan aussi simpliste 'qu'en parler à un professeur' sans savoir si ça allait marcher. »

« Et que se serait-il passé si j'avais refusé de te prêter la cape ? » Demanda Jim durement.

Harry eut l'air pensif. « Je suppose que j'aurais fait une bonne action et que j'aurais aidé Hagrid à se sortir d'un très mauvais traquenard, sans rien avoir en retour à part quelques points et la satisfaction de savoir que j'étais une meilleur personne que le Survivant. » Répondit-il avant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui quatre Gryffondor sans voix.

**15 Avril 1992**

Le jour suivant, Hermione surveilla la porte de la Grande Salle avec impatience, mais Harry ne se rendit jamais au petit déjeuné. La jeune fille lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages via parchemin, mais il ne lui avait jamais répondu. Au déjeuné, le Serpentard n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie, tandis que Ron sursautait à chaque fois qu'il sentait une brize sur sa nuque, convaincu qu'Harry le suivait sous la cape dans un quelconque objectif néfaste. Jim lui, n'était pas aussi paranoïaque, bien qu'il se sentait sur le qui-vive. Une part de lui était terrifiée qu'il ait perdu à jamais le précieux artefact que son père lui avait confié. Cette après-midi là, Hermione envoya un autre message à Harry pendant qu'elle étudiait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La jeune fille qui ne s'attendait plus vraiment à recevoir de réponse, sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit enfin le parchemin vibrer. Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à la réponse qu'elle lue.

« _Hum, coucou Hermione, c'est Théo. __Harry m'a demandé de te dire qu'il est… oh, merde, comment il a formulé ça déjà… qu'il est entrain de faire des trucs sournois et immoraux dont il ne peut te parler, parce que tu désapprouverais sous prétexte que tu es '__**Gryffondor'**__ ! Il m'a aussi dit de te dire que, hum, qu'il a suffisamment de trucs sur le feu en ce moment, et qu'il n'a pas envie d'avoir continuellement à s'inquiéter sur le fait d'être jugé pour son manque d'aller-trop-isme. Non, il a dit __altruisme__ !... Merlin, ce truc a vraiment besoin d'une mise à jour. Bref, entre nous, je crois que tu l'as vraiment blessé la nuit dernière. Enfin, toi et Neville, mais surtout toi. Sans vouloir t'offenser. Désolé. Il a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pendant qu'il… faisait … des trucs importants de Serpentard… qu'il ne pouvait te raconter parce que encore une fois… '__**Gryffondor'**__ ! Bref, il te verra Mardi prochain après qu'il ait fini de… avec ses… trucs. Maintenant, comment on fait déjà pour envoyer ce putain de message… ?_ »

A la fois concernée et peinée, Hermione montra le parchemin à Neville qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie ? Pourquoi Harry nous éviterait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, je ne sais pas Hermione, » Répondit Neville quelque peu découragé. « Peut-être parce qu'il avait cent pour cent raison sur la manière de gérer la situation avec le dragon, et qu'on a complètement ignoré ses conseils parce que ça n'était pas suffisamment excitant ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il a autant le droit d'utiliser cette cape que Jim, et le fait qu'il doive user de subterfuges pour l'avoir n'est qu'un rappel supplémentaire, d'à quel point ses parent le maltraitent ? Ou peut-être est-ce parce que parfois on est bien trop fière de notre 'appartenance à la Maison du Courage et de la Bravacherie' et qu'on se comporte comme si on était supérieurs à la Maison de la Ruse et du Pragmatisme, même quand ils parviennent à trouver des meilleures solutions que les nôtres ? »

Hermione baissa le regard quelques secondes. « C'est vraiment étrange. Je suis plus proche d'Harry que de n'importe qui dans cette école, mais à la fin, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont juste… tellement différents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, nous le sommes. Mais je ne pense pas pour autant qu'on doive forcément être ennemis comme le croient Jim, Ron ou encore Draco. Mais on a vraiment différentes façons de voir les choses. » Reprit-il avant de lui adresser un sourire embarrassé. « Tu sais… Je me suis sentit un peu… déçu quand Harry a demandé quelque chose à Jim en échange de son aide, même si je n'y aurais pas regarder à deux fois si cela venait d'un autre Serpentard, même s'il avait demandé bien plus qu'Harry. Honnêtement, cela ne m'aurait même surpris si ça venait d'un _Serdaigle_. Je suppose que c'est un peu injuste de notre part, de s'attendre à ce qu'Harry réagisse comme un Gryffondor juste parce que c'est notre ami. Il sera toujours un Serpentard, donc il verra toujours les choses d'un angle différent du notre, surtout quand ça concerne les Potter. »

« Et pourtant… il a quand même fini par aider Hagrid, et de manière bien plus efficace que n'importe lequel de nos plans, et _avant_ même de demander quoique ce soit en retour. »

« Yep, c'est bien notre Harry. C'est le Serpentard le plus Gryffondor que je connaisse. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter maintenant qu'il évite ses Gryffondor d'amis pour.. faire des trucs de Serpentard ? »

Neville fronça des sourcils. « Fais-moi voir ce parchemin. D'ailleurs, je dois vraiment me procurer un de ces trucs. Est-ce que tu peux lier plusieurs parchemins ? »

« Pas encore, mais j'y travaille. » Répondit-elle en lui tendant le papier avant de lui expliquer son fonctionnement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans le Repaire du Prince, le double du parchemin d'Hermione vibra doucement avant que Théo ne le prenne et ne le lise à haute voix.

« _Théo, c'est Neville. S'il te plait, rappelles à Harry qu'il peut me parler à n'importe quel moment s'il a besoin de quoique ce soit. Spécialement si ça concerne ce dont on a discuté sur le bord du lac l'après-midi de mon retour après Halloween_. »

Harry releva la tête du tas de parchemins anciens qu'il était entrain d'étudier, en entendant le message de Neville. Puis, il se tourna vers Théo qu'il était assit face à lui, de l'autre côté de l'ancienne table en acajou, dégustant une grenouille en chocolat. « Dis lui… dis lui exactement ça : '_Les choses sont un peu compliquées, mais il n'y a aucune réelle inquiétude à avoir. Et merci._' »

Théo arqua un sourcil devant le message énigmatique, avant de le relayer tel qu'il lui a été transmit.

**18 Avril 1992**

Rodney Montague ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre, avant de sortir d'un pas hargneux dans la Rangée des Préfets, vêtu de rien d'autre qu'un T-shirt et un boxer noir, orné de petits serpents vert et argent. C'était la troisième nuit qu'il était réveillé par un bruit ressemblant étrangement, au mélange d'un portail qui grince et de pierre qui s'écroulent, juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Et pour la troisième nuit de suite, il n'y avait aucun indice de ce qui avait bien pu provoquer l'infernal tapage. Secouant la tête de frustration, Rodney retourna dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se rallongea sur son lit en espérant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé de nouveau plus tard, par ces sifflements atroces qui provenaient récemment, à des intervalles aléatoires, de quelques tuyaux qui fuitaient, quelque part de l'autre côté des murs de sa chambre.

**12 Avril 1992 **

Le dernier jour des vacances de pâques, quelques minutes avant l'aube, Blaise Zabini dont la mère l'avait entrainé à ne dormir que d'un œil, fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant avec douceur avant de se refermer toute seule. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter se matérialisa de nulle part, et jeta la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait sur son lit. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu une nuit complète de sommeil, depuis plusieurs jours. C'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait justement pas dormi, depuis plusieurs jours.

« Alors ? » Demanda Blaise. « Est-ce qu'on est prêts ? » Sa voix réveilla Théo qui avait également le sommeil léger, mais pour différentes raisons familial. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs pour mieux apercevoir leur ami, qui se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler un pyjama.

« Ils sont d'accord, » Dit-il en luttant contre la brume de sommeil qui l'assaillait. « Le vote était d avec une abstention, ce qui est bien plus serré que ce que je n'aurais souhaité, mais ça reste suffisant. On ferra ça ce soir après le dîner. Réveillez moi avant le déjeuné s'il vous plait. J'ai quelques trucs à faire avant le retour de… Malfoy… cette après… midi. » Sa voix s'évanouit, mais Blaise avait d'autres questions à lui poser.

« Et tu es sur que tu n'aura pas besoin de nous là-bas avec toi ? »

« Mmmmm. Non, » Répondit-il dans un bâillement, « Vous deux v'us restez dans… salle commune… observez réactions. En plu' ça risque de devenir un p'tit peu effrayant la d'dans ? J'ai b'soin de r'fléter toute assurance et confiance p'ssible et tout ça. Ruinerait l'effet si un de v'us deux s' montre nerveux. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils devant l'insinuation que lui pouvait manquer d'assurance et s'apprêtât à rétorquer quand il fut interrompu par Théo. « Laisses le dormir. En plus, il a raison. Tu ne les as pas vu quand ils sont tous… agités. » Théo fut parcouru d'un frisson, et Blaise réalisa que son ami avait probablement raison. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry se mit doucement à ronfler.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Jim quittait la Grande Salle, il vit Harry se diriger vers lui. Il s'apprêta à l'appeler, quand il le vit lui jeter une œillade discrète, avant de secouer subtilement la tête. Jim ferma immédiatement la bouche, terrifié de faire quelque chose qui puisse provoquer son frère, avant que ce dernier ne lui ait rendu la cape. Sans un mot de plus, Harry passa à côté de lui, et à la dernière seconde, il sortit discrètement de sa robe, un petit paquet soigneusement emballé qu'il glissa à Jim sans même ralentir le pas. Il continua tranquillement de marcher, pendant que Jim s'était arrêté et le regardait d'un air confus. Il s'apprêta à examiner le paquet, mais s'arrêta en remarquant une note portant l'écriture soignée d'Harry.

_« Pour l'amour de dieu, ouvre-le dans ta chambre !_

_Et ne reste pas là à le fixer la bouche ouverte devant tout le monde comme un imbécile ! »_

Jim rougit légèrement avant de fourrer le paquet dans sa robe. Puis, il se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible, tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, vers la tour de Gryffondor, résistant à peine à la tentation de courir dans le couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il abandonna toute prétention et sprinta vers le dortoir des premières années actuellement vide. Il s'assit sur le lit et d'une main tremblante, ouvrit prudemment le paquet avant d'en sortir le tissu doux et chatoyant de la cape d'invisibilité ancestral appartenant à sa famille.

Le tissu chatoyant qui était à présent d'un **VERT VIF SERPENTARD**. Tout en sortant rapidement la cape, Jim commença à hyper-ventiler en lisant les caractères argenté de dix centimètres de large, et qui relayaient à présent le message indélébile et fièrement brodés sur le dos de la possession la plus prisée de son père

**« Les Serpentards Dominent.**

**Les Gryffondors Ruminent »**

Prit d'une folie meurtrière, Jim s'écriât, « JE VAIS LE TUER ! », avant de sauter de son lit, et de se diriger en courant vers la porte, enragé par son traitre de frère. Alors qu'il l'ouvrit, il faillit renverser Neville Longbottom, qui le fixa d'un regard inquiet.

« Wow ! Jim ? » Demanda-t-il, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Jim renifla de mépris face à l'autre garçon qu'il savait ami avec Harry. « Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, _Longbottom_ ! »

Neville roula des yeux. « Laisses tomber. Oublie que je t'ai demandé. Bref, Harry m'a demandé de te donner ça. » Reprit-il en lui tendant un autre paquet soigneusement emballé. Il avait l'air identique à celui que Jim venait d'ouvrir, excepté qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Jim se trouva tétanisé pendant plusieurs secondes, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant tel un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis qu'un gargouillement semblait provenir du fond de sa gorge. Soudain, sortant de sa torpeur, il arracha le paquet des mains de Neville, avant de l'ouvrir en déchirant avidement le papier. Ses mains qui tremblaient auparavant, étaient à présent parcourues de soubresauts. A l'intérieur du paquet, se trouvait la véritable cape d'invisibilité, dans le même état que le soir où il l'avait prêté à Harry. Jim serra la cape contre sa poitrine, comme s'il ne souhaitait plus jamais s'en séparer.

Neville le fixa d'un œil suspicieux. « Tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à te détendre et à arrêter de t'exciter pour un rien Jim. J'ai entendu que la méditation était bonne pour la gestion de la colère. » Dit-il avant de se tourner et de repartir tranquillement d'où il venait, tout en secouant la tête. Jim l'ignora retournant à reculons dans la chambre, où il s'effondra sur son lit. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus qu'un morceau de parchemin sur son lit, là où auparavant se trouvait la cape d'invisibilité verte. Sur le papier était dessiné un grand smiley qui clignait de l'œil. Jim fixa le parchemin, tandis que les battements de son cœur retrouvaient enfin un rythme normal.

« MON FRERE EST UN PUTAIN DE PSYCHOPATHE ! » Beugla-t-il enfin à l'intention de la chambre vide.

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	27. HP&POS 27:Who Is The Prince Of Slytherin

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 27 : Who Is The Prince Of Slytherin ? **_

_**(Qui Est Le Prince De Serpentard ?)**_

Le même soir durant le dîner, Harry et ses deux amis Serpentards prirent place en bout de table, loin de Malfoy et de sa cour. A un moment, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, Draco arquant un sourcil impérieux en direction de son rival vaincu. Harry lui rendit son regard, une expression défaite sur le visage tout en lui mimant les mots « _Après le dîner_ ». Draco hocha de la tête avec suffisance, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec ses amis. Harry, Théo et Blaise mangèrent en silence, sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils s'étaient déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Une heure plus tard, le trio se tenait ensemble dans un coin de la salle commune. Harry scanna la pièce des yeux. La salle était animée ce soir. Ses condisciples qui venaient de rentrer, discutaient tranquillement entre eux de leurs devoirs, ou de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances ou encore du placard à balais dans le quel, ils comptaient se donner rendez-vous après le couvre-feu, pour une quelconque séance de bécotage.

Dans l'un des canapés, non loin de lui, Rodney Montague était plongé dans une intense conversation avec sa condisciple de Septième année, Olivia Kolumbiko, une jolie jeune fille à la peau sombre, dont la famille était originaire d'Afrique du Sud, mais qui pouvait retracer son arbre généalogique sur trois générations. Les deux semblaient absorbés par un sombre débat portant sur leurs ASPIC d'Arithmancie. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Marcus Flint était plongé dans une discussion intense avec l'ensemble de l'équipe de Quidditch, leur exposant, semblait-il, la nouvelle stratégie qu'il avait élaborée et qu'il comptait utiliser lors du prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Finalement, Draco entra d'un pas triomphant dans la salle commune, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons.

« Les voilà, » Fit doucement Théo

« Très bien, » Répliqua Harry, « Que le spectacle commence. »

Les deux groupes de premières années se rejoignirent au milieu de la pièce.

« Alors Potter ? Est-ce que tu m'as ramené cette cape ? Je suis impatient de l'essayer. »

« Et bien Malfoy, » Répondit aimablement Harry, « Figures-toi que j_'avais_ la cape. Théo et Blaise en sont témoins – ils l'ont vu tout les deux. Mais suite à ça, j'ai eu une semaine pour réfléchir un peu, et j'ai finalement décidé de la rendre à l'Autre Abruti. Vois-tu, j'ai décidé que plutôt que de céder à ton petit chantage pitoyable, il serait plus pratique et plus sage pour moi, et en toute franchise plus amusant, de tout simplement _t'écraser_. » Il fit un pas se rapprochant du garçon, tandis que les gardes du corps de ce dernier se tendaient. « Tel un insecte. Que. J'écraserais. Sous. Ma. Chaussure. » Puis, avant même que Draco ne puisse répliquer, Harry lui tourna le dos avant de se diriger ver le centre de la pièce.

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, Sorciers et Sorcières de la Maison Serpentard_ ! » Dit Harry d'une voix forte et confiante. « Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait ? » L'assemblée de Serpentards présents et qui représentaient à peu près la moitié de l'effectif total de la Maison, se fit rapidement silencieuse et attentive, et quelque peu perplexe face au culot du petit premier année. « Je vous remercie. Comme la plus part d'entre vous le savent, il y a un conflit qui règne parmi les Premiers Années, et plus particulièrement entre Draco Malfoy et moi-même ainsi que nos associés respectifs. Mardi dernier, juste avant les vacances, ce désagrément s'est transformé en violence physique ici, dans cette même salle commune, et pour cela, je tiens personnellement à vous présenter mes excuses, pour mon rôle dans cette vulgaire mascarade. »

« A présent, voici comment je vois les choses, » Continua-t-il, « Ce conflit entre Mr Malfoy et ma personne, provient de sa conviction – qu'il n'a cesser de radoter _encore et encore pendant des mois_ – que mon ascendance et ma parenté au Survivant, ainsi que ma vision politique à propos de certaines sujets, font de moi quelqu'un d'indigne de la Maison de Serpentard. Et bien, il s'avère que j'ai quelque chose à répondre à cela. En effet, ce que je vais dire, va permettre de prouver définitivement je pense, ma juste appartenance à cette Maison. » Il s'arrêta un instant, et son sourire victorieux se fit soudain plus froid. « En fait, et sans vouloir manquer de respect à qui que ce soit, ce que je vais dire, va prouver que je suis bien plus Serpentard que… et bien tout les Serpentards résident actuellement dans ce château. »

Quelque uns dans la foule, spécialement les sang-purs les plus âgés et les plus bigots, commencèrent à marmonner sombrement devant ces paroles. Harry lui, continua son discours comme si de rien n'était. « Malheureusement, les révélations que je compte faire, comportent quelques sujets délicats à aborder en publique et que je pense inapte à être entendue par tout le monde. Contrairement à Mr Malfoy, je pense que la discrétion et la subtilité sont des valeurs importantes et sous-estimées dans cette Maison. Ainsi, quand je cracherai mon morceau, je compte le faire dans un endroit privé et seulement devant un petit groupe de Membres estimés dans cette Maison. Ceci étant dit, je demande à Mr. Rodney Montague, Miss Olivia Kolumbiko et Mr Marcus Flint, de m'accompagner, moi et Mr Malfoy, afin que l'on puisse continuer cette conversation, » Harry hésita une seconde avant de continuer, « _Dans la salle de conférence. _» Ce après quoi, le jeune brun tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la Rangée des Préfets.

Derrière lui, l'assemblée de Serpentards commença à parler, confus (et pour certain outrés) jusqu'à ce que Marcus Flint s'écrie à voix haute, « Attends un peu ? Quelle salle de conférence ?! »

Harry s'arrêta devant l'entrée du corridor avant de se tourner vers le préfet. « Celle au bout de la Rangée des Préfets bien sur. » Dit-il avant de reprendre son chemin et de disparaitre dans les profondeurs du couloir.

Flint fronça des sourcils confus. « Il n'y a aucune salle de conférence au bout de la Rangée des Préfets. » S'exclama-t-il

« Oh que si, il y en a une, » La voix d'Harry raisonna fortement depuis le couloir. « Une gigantesque qui de plus est ! »

A présent encore plus confus, Flint se tourna vers ses condisciples de Septième année… et dût les regarder à deux fois. Marcus avait déjà entendu l'expression « le visage livide », mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un. A présent Rodney Montague était si pâle, qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été vidé de son sang par un vampire. Olivia elle, avait l'air un peu mieux. Les deux Préfets se levèrent finalement, lentement. Marcus les rejoignit (passant à côté d'un Draco Malfoy perplexe), juste à temps pour entendre la voix tremblante d'Olivia demander, « Est-ce que c'est possible Rodney ? »

Soudainement, Montague leur tourna le dos et traversa la salle en courant, en direction de la Rangée des Préfets, débitant au passage un flot d'insanités que Marcus n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la part du pompeux septième année.

« Marcus, prends Malfoy et suit Rodney, » Ordonna fermement Olivia, avant de se tourner et de s'adresser d'une voix forte au reste des Serpentards confus. « Tous les autres, restez ici ! Les préfets, vous gardez l'entrée de la Rangée. _**Personne**_ n'y pénètre avant qu'on ne revienne ! Si j'en attrape un, entrain de ne serait-ce que regarder dans cette direction – les jeunes préfets compris – vous pouvez vous attendre à vous faire ensorceler tellement fort, qu'on sera obligé de vous transporter à Madame Pomfrey dans un seau ! » Finit-elle avant de sortir sa baguette et de suivre les autre dans le couloir.

Et tandis que la salle explosait en murmures excités, Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard avant de s'adresser à Zabini et Nott. « Hum, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Goyle aux amis d'Harry.

« Votre boss a semé le vent, » Répondit calmement Théo, « ça risque de prendre un moment. Es-ce que vous voulez faire une partie de cartes explosives ? » Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un nouveau regard avant d'hausser des épaules, et de commencer à chercher une table libre.

Pendant ce temps, Olivia, Marcus et Draco avaient rejoint Rodney et se tenaient à présent devant un Portail d'un noir d'encre, là où un mur de pierres se dressait auparavant. « Ok, » Fit Marcus légèrement désemparé, « _ça_, c'était pas là avant ! »

« Olivia, » Fit Rodney d'une voix tremblante, « ça ressemble exactement à l'entrée qu'on nous a décrit. Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ? »

« Je ne sais pas Rodney, » Répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Mais si ça _l'est_, est-ce que ça signifie que Potter est… tu sais quoi ? »

« _Je ne sais pas_, Rodney » Répéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cirque ? Encore un tour de Potter ? » Fit Draco d'une voix irritée.

« Tais-toi Malfoy, » Répondit Olivia en étudiant la porte.

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Mon père – AIIE ! »

« La-fermes le mioche ! » L'interrompit Marcus d'un ton brusque après lui avoir administré une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

Rodney et Olivia échangèrent un regard et hochèrent simultanément de la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans le passage, baguettes en mains, Marcus et Draco sur les talons. Une fois à l'intérieur, Marcus fut si impressionné, qu'il ne remarqua même pas le léger claquement de la porte se refermant derrière lui. Bien qu'un peu étrange, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une salle de conférence. Il y avait même une table de conférence, flanquée d'étrange et somptueux fauteuils avec des embouts en laitons, élégamment moulés en forme de tête de vipères. Toutefois, en tête de table, il n'y avait pas de chaise.

Il y avait un trône.

Pour être plus précis, il s'agissait d'un trône massif et noir, qui semblait avoir été sculpté dans un bloc solide de basalte, incrusté d'ornement en argent et d'un épais revêtement en soie verte pour plus de confort. Mais le truc le plus intimidant et impressionnant, était ce qui jaillissait de son dos : un nombre incroyablement massif de serpents sculptés en argent, possédant chacun, deux d'immense émeraude à la place de yeux. Le plus impressionnant d'entre eux était, et de loin, le Basilique argenté situé au centre et qui entourait le trône de manière presque protectrice. Son corps était aussi large qu'un tronc d'arbre, et il semblait mesurer au moins quatre mètre de long, avec des yeux en émeraude, de la taille du poing d'un homme. A ses côtés se trouvaient un Python et un Cobra Royal qui sans être aussi massifs, restaient tout aussi longs. Du côté droit du trône (du point de vue de Marcus), il y avait trois autres serpents, plus petits comparé au trois au centre, mais n'en restant pas moins immenses. On pouvait distinguer un Serpencendre, un Serpent de Cap, et un Krait Bleu, bien que celui-ci fût bien sur argenté. Sur le côté gauche se trouvait un Runespoor à trois tête et possédant un corps aussi massif qu'une voiture. Le tout ressemblait à quelque chose sortant tout droit de légende antique ou mythologique, tel le trône d'un ancien dieu serpent païen.

Et assit sur le trône – comme s'il était né dessus – se tenait Harry Potter.

« « Merci à vous d'être venu, » Commença-t-il d'une voix agréable. « Je vous en prie, prenez place. »

Rodney pointa sa baguette sur Harry. « Lèves-toi de ce siège, » gonda-t-il dans un mélange de rage et de peur.

Harry se contenta de se pencher légèrement en avant, une expression innocente sur le visage. « Et pourquoi donc Rodney ? S'agirait-il de … _ton_ siège ? »

« Merde Potter… ! » S'exclama le préfet. La main avec laquelle il tenait sa baguette, tremblait légèrement tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

« Nan ! » Répondit Harry d'un ton joueur. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton siège Rodney. Ni le tien Olivia. Bien que je sois au courant que, comme tous les préfets de septième année qui vous ont précédé, on vous a _informé_ de l'existence de ce siège… ainsi que de cette pièce… et de la signification de ma présence ici.» Il s'adossa de nouveau à son Trône, avant de tourner son regard vers les deux autres Serpentard présents, qui regardaient au tour d'eux émerveillés. « Marcus ? Draco ? Je constate à vos expressions étonnées, qu'aucun d'entrevous ne connais l'existence de cette pièce. Ce qui est plutôt triste dans ton cas Draco, car vois-tu, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était ton père qui occupait cette même place. Lucius Malfoy a réussit à s'en emparer quand il était encore étudiant. Son nom est gravé à jamais sur ces petites plaques argentées accrochées à ce mur. » Fit-il en pointant l'avant dernière plaque. « _Lucius Malfoy, 1970-1972_. Je me vois toute fois au regret de t'annoncé, que ce siège ne t'appartiendra jamais non plus, cher Draco. »

Harry ignora le regard de pétulance confuse du blond et s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe tout en levant les bras en l'air, désignant ainsi ce qui l'entourait. « Ceci… est le Trône de l'Hydre. Il a été conçu par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard. Il fût créer afin de guider et de conseiller les futures générations de la Maison Serpentard. Ce siège est réservé aux étudiants briguant le titre de … Prince des Serpentards. »

« Et c'est toi qui a été choisit ? » Demanda Rodney d'un air incrédule. Olivia avait gentiment mit la main sur le bras du quel il pointait sa baguette, l'abaissant lentement.

Harry éclata de rire. « Non, bien sur que non ! Ne dis pas de sottises Rodney ! Un prince âgé de onze ans ? Ce serait risible ! Bien entendu, j'ai _l'intention_ de devenir le Prince de Serpentard, mais j'ai encore quelques années devant moi avant de pouvoir satisfaire l'ensemble des critères requis à la position. Non, je suis juste assis ici parce que, et bien disons que j'ai obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour la soirée. Une dérogation pour ainsi dire. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, puisque ce trône serait parfaitement capable de tuer n'importe qui, qui oserait s'assoir dessus _sans_ permission. A présent, tout comme je l'ai annoncé un peu plus tôt dans la salle commune, j'ai quelques révélations importantes à faire, mais ce sont des choses que j'aimerais garder secrètes. D'où la raison de notre présence ici. »

« Voyez-vous » Continua-t-il, « Il y a des explications quant à la raison pour laquelle, peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de cette pièce, où de ce siège ou encore de toute cette histoire de 'Prince de Serpentard'. L'une d'entre elle, réside dans le fait que le Prince n'est pas quelqu'un qui a pour habitude de crier sur touts les toits son statut. Ou sa stature d'ailleurs – puisque presque la moitié des Princes sont des filles. Le Prince dirige dans l'ombre, façonnant et guidant discrètement la Maison, tel que le voulait Salazar et sans pour autant brutaliser les autres, tel un enfant gâté. Ce qui représente une vision hors de ta portée Draco. Mais la raison la plus importante justifiant tout ce secret au tour du Prince, reste bien évidement magique. »

Harry fit un geste de la main désignant l'ensemble de la pièce. « Cette salle – nommée Le Repaire du Prince – est dotée d'un enchantement très puissant. Un enchantement qui a réussit à préserver ses secrets pendant onze siècles. En effet, tant que ce siège est occupé, que ce soit de manière temporaire ou à plus long terme, un contrat magique est crée afin de couvrir la porte, obligeant ainsi quiconque pénétrant dans cette pièce, à un serment de confidentialité. Une fois que nous quitterons cette salle, nous serons tous dans une incapacité totale de discuter de quoique ce soit, qui ait été confié dans l'enceinte de cette pièce, sans l'accord express du Prince en personne. Et puisqu'il s'avère que pour ce soir, le Prince c'est moi, je suis plutôt confiant sur le fait que nous serons tous dans la capacité de garder nos petits secrets. Quelque soit le sujet discuté autour de cette table ce soir, vous serez dans l'incapacité totale d'en faire part à qui que soit, même par écrit. Sachez également, que personne ne peut vous faire avouer quoi que ce soit, même sous Veritaserum, ou encore sous Imperium. Et si jamais un Légiliment tente de pénétrer votre esprit et de vous soustraire ce souvenir, tout ce qu'il verra, ne sera qu'un abysse d'un noir d'encre, là ou les souvenirs concernant cette salle devraient se trouver. Ce qui signifie donc, que je peux vous confier tout ce que je veux, sans avoir peur d'une quelconque fuite. Après ça, et une fois que vous serez satisfait par ma bonne foie, nous pourrons passer à la résolution du cas Draco. »

Le nez de Draco se retroussa face à la familiarité avec laquelle Harry s'adressait à lui, mais intérieurement, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette pièce, ou encore de quoique ce soit concernant cette histoire de « Prince des Serpentards ». Et il n'était clairement pas au courant que son propre père détenait ce titre. Pire encore, il avait l'étrange impression qu'en poussant Harry Potter trop loin dans ses retranchement, il avait réussit, sans le vouloir, à déclencher quelque chose bien au-delà de son contrôle. Quelque chose de dangereux, voir même de terrible. Suivant le mouvement de ses camarades plus âgé, Draco prit place sur la chaise en bout de table, près de la sortie, face à Flint. Les deux autres préfets quant à eux, prirent place en milieu de table, face à face, laissant les deux chaises les plus proches d'Harry, vides. Une fois tout ce beau monde assit, Harry leur sourit chaleureusement, mais Draco pouvais distinguer une lueur sournoise dans ces yeux verts, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en se remémorant que le brun avait promis de l'écraser comme un insecte.

« Très bien le mioche » Fit Marcus quelque peu irrité par tout ce cirque. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui pour l'instant le plaçait dans l'étrange position, d'être la seule personne présente dans la pièce qui n'avait pas peur d'Harry Potter. « On est tous là à présent. Qu'est-ce que t'as de si important à nous révéler ? »

Le petit sourire d'Harry s'élargit doucement, avant de se transformer en un gloussement joyeux. « Désolé Marcus. Je pense que je n'ai pas été suffisamment claire. J'ai effectivement dit que j'avais quelque chose à dire qui prouverais définitivement mon appartenance à Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était à _vous _que je comptais m'adresser. »

Et c'est là qu'Harry Potter… _**SE MIT A SIFFLER**_ !

Les quatre autres eurent à peine une fraction de seconde pour absorber le fait que « _Harry Potter, l'Héritier de la Maison Potter et le Frère du Survivant était un putain de Fourchelang !_ », avant de sursauter comme un seul homme, surpris par les mouvements et les sons, éruptant de touts les côtés. En effet, chacune des sculptures de vipères en laiton d'une quinzaine de centimètre et s'élevant à l'arrière de chacun des fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient assis, s'anima brusquement, s'étirant jusqu'à atteindre près d'un mètre de long et tordant le laiton comme si c'était du caoutchouc, s'enroulant ainsi sur elles même, avant de placer leurs crocs à quelques centimètres de la tête de chacun des Serpentards présents. Au même moment, chacun des serpents argenté attaché au trône s'anima brusquement se tordant et sifflant dans leur direction. L'énorme Basilique au centre, se pencha, fixant des yeux Olivia qui se mit à hurler de terreur pendant presque huit secondes, avant de finalement réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable basilique, et que par conséquent, son regard n'était pas mortel. Il fallut dix secondes supplémentaires, pour que l'ensemble des hurlements se calment, se transformant en hyperventilation et marmonnements hystérique, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne enfin la parole.

« Alors, » Fit-il comme si de rien n'était, « Ais-je votre attention ? »

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires à scruter les alentours en panique, les quatre Serpentard hochèrent lentement de la tête. Rodney fut le premier à retrouver sa voix.

« Tu… tu es … Fourchelangue ? »

« Non Rodney, je suis _Fourchelang_, » Corrigea Harry, « Le Fourchelangue est le langage. Le Fourchelang est le parleur. C'est une erreur commune. J'ai moi-même mis un moment avant de comprendre la différence. »

« Mais… tu es un Potter ! Les Potter haïssent les Serpentard ! Et c'est le cas depuis au moins deux cents ans ! »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que ça remontait à _si_ loin. Je sais que mon géniteur porte une haine irrationnelle pour les Serpentards, vu la charmante lettre qu'il m'a adressé suite à ma répartition. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous étiez d'ailleurs tous présents quand elle a explosé. Mais heureusement pour moi, James Potter ne m'a pas élevé, ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas hérité de son ancestrale bigoterie. Nous avions bien eu une petite discussion à propos du Fourchelangue quand il m'a fait visiter le chemin de Traverse l'été dernier, et il a m'a fait part de son opinion sur les Fourchelangs destinés – selon lui – à devenir des sorciers des ténèbres, ce qui n'est rien d'autre bien sur, que des croyances pour débiles profonds. J'ai toutefois décidé de lui faire une petite blague en lui cachant que j'avais ce talent. Bien sur, dehors dans le monde moldus, je peux uniquement communiquer avec des vrais serpents, mais ici à Poudlard, la magie est tellement imprégnée dans les murs que tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un serpent est susceptible de parler Fourchelangue. » Il observa l'ensemble des serpents qui l'entouraient. « Comme vous avez pu vous-même le constater. »

« Est-ce que Jim est Fourchelang ? » Demanda Marcus.

Harry laissa échapper un rire guilleret avant de considérer la question. « C'est une question _très_ pertinente Marcus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Serpencendre t'aime bien. En toute franchise, je n'en sais rien. Les circonstances ne m'ont jamais permis de me retrouver seul avec Jim dans une pièce où il y aurait un serpent. Je ne serais toutefois pas surpris qu'il le soit, puisqu'on est jumeaux. Bien sur, l'opinion de mon père à propos des Fourchelangs n'est un secret pour personne, donc même si Jim avait ce don, je doute qu'il l'utilise. Ou peut-être ne s'est-il simplement jamais retrouvé à proximité d'un serpent à cause des idioties consistant à penser que les serpents seraient dangereux et diaboliques. Enfin, il faut tout de même avouer que ce serait hilarant si le Survivant se révélait être Fourchelang. Je suis sur que James en ferai une attaque. Je devrais peut-être songer à organiser ça. »

« Enfin bref, » Continua-t-il, « Il est vrai qu'aucun des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, n'a jamais épousé de Potter. Ce qui signifie que j'ai certainement hérité de ce don – puisqu'il est exclusif aux descendants de Serpentard – du côté de ma mère. »

« Mais ta mère est une Sang-de… » Les vipères entourant la tête de Draco, se mirent brusquement à siffler d'un air menaçant, « … est une née-moldus. Comment peut-elle être affiliée à Salazar Serpentard ? »

Harry haussa des épaules d'un air nonchalant. « Et bien, je présume que son statut des née-moldus est peut-être exagéré. Disons que ça fait un moment que j'ai commencé à explorer son arbre généalogique, et que j'espère obtenir des réponses d'ici la fin de l'été prochain. Question suivante ?

Olivia l'observa d'un air songeur, tout en essayant d'ignorer le basilique qui louvoyait autour de sa tête. « Si ce n'est pas toi le Prince de Serpentard, qui est-ce ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, à l'heure actuelle, il n'y en a pas. Pour devenir Prince, l'élève doit avoir gagné l'approbation de l'ensemble des sept serpents formant le Trône de l'Hydre. Chacun d'entre eux représente une caractéristique différente, que le Fondateur a jugé bon d'avoir. » Harry désigna le Basilique qui se tortillait doucement dans sa direction, « Le grand gaillard ici présent, Rajah, représente l'ambition, bien qu'il préfère appeler ça 'vision'. Pour lui, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'avoir une ambition personnelle, comme vouloir devenir riche ou célèbre. Tu dois avoir l'ambition de vouloir refaçonner le monde à ta manière. A la droite de Rajah, il y a le Python, Jormangand, nommé en hommage au serpent encerclant le monde. Il représente l'ambition politique et l'habilité à pouvoir former des coalitions gagnantes. Par exemple, il supporte activement ma participation à un groupe d'étude inter-maison, et déplore l'isolement dont a été victime la Maison Serpentards durant ces dernières décennies. A la gauche de Rajah, il y a Ka, le Cobra, représentant le respect que portait Serpentard à l'intelligence et l'excellence académique. A ses côtés, il y a Mara, le Serpencendre qui représente la ruse et l'ingéniosité. A ses côté, vous avez Delilah, le Serpent de Cap, qui représente les valeurs du charme et de la subtilité, et qui à l'heure actuelle, comme je l'ai déjà dis, sont des valeurs sous-estimées au sein de notre Maison. »

Il fit une pause observant le Serpent de Cap. « En toute franchise, je dois vous avouer que Delilah est ma petite préférée. Elle est beaucoup trop mignonne pour son propre bien. » Le serpent de Cap se tortilla lentement en direction d'Harry se positionnant près de sa tête. Le brun sifflota doucement dans sa direction avant de lui chatouiller tendrement le cou, causant ainsi au serpent de lâcher un doux « ki-ki-ki », ce qui ne fit que terrifier d'avantage les quatre autres qui réalisèrent que le serpent était en train de rire.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur le petit groupe avant de fixer son regard sur Draco, une expression sinistre sur le visage. « Et tout au bout, vous avez Nidhogg, le Krait. Il représente la férocité. » Fit-il sans élaborer d'avantage. Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Il prit soudainement conscience que le Krait ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis un moment.

« Et enfin, le dernier mais pas des moindre, à la gauche de Rajah, vous avez le Runespoor dont les trois têtes se prénomment Tisiphone, Megaera et Alecto. A eux trois ils représentent le respect pour les traditions sorcières, ce qui je précise, n'est pas synonyme de pureté du sang. »

« Mensonges ! » S'exclama furieusement Draco malgré les sifflements dangereux des vipères. « Salazar Serpentard voulait chasser les sangs-de-bourbe de l'école ! »

Harry soupira, avant d'agiter négligemment sa baguette vers l'une des étagères. « **ACCIO MEMOIRES DE SERPENTARD, VOLUME 1, 2 ET 3**. »

Les trois larges volumes s'envolèrent, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur la table. « La vérité, longuement oubliée Draco, c'est que Salazar Serpentard était effectivement contre la présence des nées-moldus à Poudlard, mais en aucun cas parce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient inférieurs. Mais simplement parce qu'il croyait qu'on leur imposait un désavantage injuste, comparé aux étudiants issus de familles sorcières. Au temps des Fondateurs, un née-moldus était généralement issus du monde paysan, ce qui signifie qu'il ne savait ni lire ni compter, qu'il était hautement superstitieux et qu'il n'avait probablement jamais prit un bain de sa vie. Salazar soutenait qu'il fallait enlever les née-moldus du monde commun à la première manifestation magique, avant de les placer dans une école préparatoire spéciale afin qu'il puisse s'élever au même niveau intellectuel et culturel que les enfants de sorciers, avant de les intégrer proprement dans le monde magique et à Poudlard. Pour plusieurs raisons politiques et éthiques, ses idées ont été étouffées par les autres Fondateurs, ainsi que par le gouvernement sorcier en place à cette époque là. Ainsi, Salazar accepta à contre cœur, la présence de née-moldus paysans, qui furent directement intégré à l'école. Et malgré ses réserves, il y a avait un petit nombre de née-moldus qui furent répartit à Serpentard, et qui réussirent à gagner son estime, grâce à leur travail et leur ambitions et qui réussirent à s'intégrer facilement par la suite, à la société magique. Ce n'est que durant les trois ou quatre derniers siècles, que la Maison Serpentard devint aussi hostile aux nées-moldus, au point qu'il n'y en ait plus aucun, qui y soit répartit. »

« Oh, et avant qu'on aille plus loin, sachez qu'il n'y a jamais eu de grande dispute avec Godric Gryffondor, qui aurait provoqué le départ de Salazar du château. Sa femme avait juste contracté la dragoncelle, et ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Il décida donc de partir avec elle et leur enfant dans sa maison ancestrale en Espagne, afin qu'elle puisse profiter d'un climat plus clément. Il resta là-bas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Gryffondor lui-même mourût de causes naturelles, quelques temps après le départ de Serpentard, un départ qu'il qualifia d'ailleurs dans ses écrits de triste et regrettable. Dans le dernier volume des mémoires de Serpentard, on peut d'ailleurs trouver des traces de sa correspondance avec les deux autres fondateurs, et ce sur un laps de temps de vingt ans, entre son départ et le moment de sa mort. Quelle que soit les autres rumeurs que vous avez entendu sur l'homme, sachez qu'elles ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonges. Une propagande relayée par les puristes et inventée, des centaines d'années plus tard. Question suivante ? »

« Est-ce que tout ce que tu viens de dire signifie que tu ne supportes pas l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Demanda abruptement Marcus.

« Je suppose que tu fais référence, au dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui s'est fait explosé par un bébé, onze ans plutôt. La réponse est donc non, je ne le supporte pas. Bien que je ne porte pas ma née-moldus de mère dans mon cœur, elle reste tout de même celle qui m'a mise au monde, et que je sois damné si un jour j'en viens à supporter une philosophie politique stipulant que je n'aurais jamais dû naitre ! Plus encore, l'Hydre est _d'accord_ avec moi. Durant le dernier siècle, elle a nommée des Princes adhérant à la philosophie puriste, parce qu'elle a pensé que des extrémistes tel Grindenwald et plus tard Voldemort, » Les quatre autre tressaillirent à l'entente du nom, « _Oh pour l'amour de_ … ok, Grindenwald et _Vous-Savez-Qui_, étaient susceptibles de gagner, et les Serpentard aiment être du côté des gagnants. Mais il s'avère que les deux ont perdu, de manière plutôt spectaculaire en plus, et ayant eu plusieurs années afin de reconsidérer les choses, l'Hydre en est arrivée à la conclusion que globalement, le purisme dans son ensemble, a fait plus de mal que de bien à la réputation de la Maison Serpentard, et c'est _tout_ ce qui lui importe. De nos jours, les personnes dont le caractère et le tempérament devraient les répartir à Serpentard, préfèrent supplier le Choixpeau de les envoyer ailleurs, afin de ne pas avoir à se retrouver coincé pendant sept ans, avec une bande de racistes violents et soutenant des terroristes, et dont la plus part montrent par ailleurs des signes évidents de consanguinité. Ainsi, nous sommes devenus une sorte de miroir maléfique de Poufsouffle – on se retrouve avec tous les restes des autres Maisons sauf que les nôtres s'avèrent en plus être _méchants et intolérants_. »

Il y eu une longue pose, le temps que les quatre Serpentards digèrent tout ça. Finalement Olivia reprit la parole. « Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « On en vient à présent au cœur du sujet. Draco Malfoy à intégré cette Maison en s'attendant à être traité comme l'enfant-roi de Serpentard, dont la moindre commande se doit d'être exécutée. Sauf que j'ai visiblement contrecarré ses plans et depuis, il essaye de se venger. La plus part du temps, il est juste ennuyeux, mais Mardi dernier, il a explicitement menacé quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Théo Nott est un ami et un allier. C'est quelqu'un qui, je pense, deviendra un atout majeur pour cette Maison. Toutefois, le _père_ de Théo est un psychopathe complètement taré, dont la place devrait être à Azkaban, et qui pourtant y a échapper à plusieurs reprises, même après avoir assassiné la mère de Théo sous ses yeux. Et Malfoy ici présent, a menacé que si je ne lui léchais pas proprement les bottes, il irait raconter à Tiberius Nott que son fils trainait avec des indésirables, et ce dans le seul but de faire en sorte que Théo récolte une correction dans le meilleur des cas, ou qu'il soit assassiné dans le pire. Et je trouve ça… inacceptable. »

« Et c'est pour ça Olivia, Rodney, » Continua-t-il, « Que j'ai consulté l'Hydre. Après plusieurs jours de négociation, la majorité des serpents sont tombés d'accord sur le fait que je devrai obtenir une dérogation limité en tant que Prince, pour ce soir, dans le seul but de vous montrer cette pièce, et de vous accorder un accès limité à ses bénéfices, en échange de votre aide pour régler cette situation avec Malfoy. Plus précisément… » Il attira vers lui un autre livre épais provenant d'une étagère, qu'il posa à côté des mémoires de Serpentard, « Ce livre est doté d'un enchantement de mise à jour automatique sur _toutes_ les questions qui ont été posées dans _touts_ les examens d'ASPIC de ces cents dernières années. Il ne comprend pas les réponses, mais vous y trouverez les références qui pourraient vous aider, ainsi que des annotations sur les questions qui reviennent le plus souvent, en plus des exemples de sortilèges et de potions, qui pourraient vous accorder des points bonus, si vous en faites démonstration, lors de vos examens pratiques. »

Olivia et Rodney fixèrent le livre d'un œil affamé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? » Demanda Rodney

« Un moyen pour empêcher Draco Malfoy de nuire à mes amis. De manière définitive. » Harry dirigea son regard sur Draco qu'il fixa comme s'il n'était qu'une saleté sur sa chaussure. « Parce que, j'ai planché sur le problème pendant toute une semaine, et franchement la seule solution efficace à laquelle je sois parvenu, c'est _de simplement tuer cette petite merde !_ » Un silence choqué régna sur la pièce pendant quelque seconde, avant d'être rapidement brisé par un petit « ki-ki-ki » provenant du Krait, qu'Harry avait appelé Niddhogg, celui qui prônait la férocité.

Draco pâlit, « Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Tu as explicitement menacé la vie de quelqu'un de ma Team, Draco. » L'interrompit Harry d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. « Si tu n'as pas pris en compte la possibilité d'une réponse létale, cela signifie que _**tu**_ es celui qui n'a pas sa place à Serpentard. Niddhogg ici présent, m'a fait part de plusieurs suggestions intéressantes, et entre nous, nous sommes arrivés à quatre façons différentes de te tuer, sans se faire prendre, avant même la fin de l'année. Sans oublier qu'une fois que tu auras quitté cette pièce, tu seras dans l'incapacité totale de prévenir qui que ce soit que j'en ai après ta peau. » Il fit une pause, faisant mine de se calmer. « Ceci étant dit, je ne suis pas… pressé de commencer une liste à onze ans, c'est pour ça que je suis ouvert à toute proposition moins … fatale. »

« Un serment inviolable, » Répondit instantanément Rodney, « Il peut te promettre de ne jamais essayer de nuire directement, ou indirectement à … tout ceux que tu nommeras. »

« Je ne ferai pas de Serment Inviolable ! » S'exclama furieusement Draco.

« Alors, je te placerai sous Imperium, et je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais nuire à Potter, ou à n'importe lequel de ses associés, » Répondit froidement Olivia. « Ou, je peux aussi te tuer pour lui. »

« Olivia ! » S'exclama Rodney choqué.

La jeune fille se contenta d'embrasser la pièce du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je connaissais l'existence de cette pièce Rodney, avant même que mon prédécesseur m'en parle. Des rumeurs courent à son propos dans ma famille depuis des générations. Toutefois, j'avais perdu tout espoir de pouvoir la trouver un jour. » Elle se tourna vers Harry, « Un de mes ancêtre s'est assit sur ce Trône. »

Il acquiesça. « Kristoff Kolumbiko, Promotion 1756. » il désigna du doigt le mur aux plaques d'argent, « Septième colonne, troisième en partant du bas. »

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiqua, son sourire s'agrandissant. « En plus » Reprit-elle, « tu l'as bien dis. Les vrais Serpentards choisissent toujours le côté des gagnants. Et de ce que j'ai pu constater ce soir, je pense que la victoire finale te revient, Harry Potter. »

Marcus Flint leva doucement la main, faisant attention à ne pas frôler les serpents encadrant sa tête. « Euh, si tu voulais uniquement consulter les cerveaux de septième année Potter, qu'est-ce que moi, je fais là ? »

« Et bien, j'ai songé qu'en tant que capitaine de Quidditch, tu pourrai menacer Malfoy de ne pas l'intégrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, afin de l'obliger à coopérer. Mais… c'est surtout parce que l'Hydre m'a demandé de t'inviter. »

Marcus clignât des yeux confus. « Heiiicmment ? »

Harry désigna une nouvelle fois, la rangé de plaques argent. « Il y a quatre Princes portant le patronyme des Flint sur ce mur Marcus, bien qu'il n'y ait plus depuis 1870. Un président du Mangenmagot, un professeur de Poudlard, un auror hautement décoré et… et bien une aspirante au titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a finit sa vie à Azkaban, mais c'est sans importance. L'Hydre te surveille depuis un moment déjà. Les serpents sont tous d'accords pour dire que tu as beaucoup de potentiel, mais que tu choisis de le gâcher. Ils ont pensé que si je te montrais cette pièce… cela pourrait te motiver. Et pour ce que ça vaut, Marcus, si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider, et bien n'hésites pas à me demander. »

Flint clignât plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de regard autour de lui d'un œil nouveau. « Merci Potter… euh je veux dire Harry. J'y … penserais. »

Finalement, tout le monde reporta son attention sur le jeune Malfoy. Le garçon déglutit douloureusement, en faisant des allers-retours entre les visages sans pitié de ses quatre condisciples. Il réalisa que toute tentative pour s'en sortir était perdue d'avance, et décida qu'il valait mieux coopérer s'il voulait ressortir vivant de cette salle. « Qu'est ce que je dois dire ? »

« Ki-ki-ki, » Le rire de Niddhogg raisonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

Près de quarante minutes plus tard, les cinq Serpentards émergèrent ensemble de la Rangée des Préfets, donnant l'impression d'être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Rodney annonça à toute la Salle Commune (qui était à présent bondée, presque tout les Serpentards étant présents), que « Harry et Draco » avaient enterré la hache de guerre, fumer le calumet de la paix, et tout un tas d'autre expressions tout aussi cliché.

En fait, Rodney, Olivia et Marcus mirent tous un point d'honneur à montrer qu'ils en étaient à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, ce qui constituait un grand honneur pour deux petits premiers années, bien que l'un d'eux soit un Malfoy. Après ça, Draco se dirigea vers Théo Nott, lui présentant ses plus plates excuses pour son « comportement totalement inapproprié », et invita le garçon à rester chez lui, au Manoir Malfoy pendant les vacances d'été, afin que les deux puissent mieux faire connaissance, « comme deux frères Serpentards devraient le faire. » Théo accepta magnanimement les excuses ainsi que l'invitation, presque comme s'il s'y attendait.

Suite à ça, le couvre feu arriva très vite et Olivia et Rodney insistèrent pour que tout le monde monte se coucher. Toutefois, le matin suivant, la majorité de la Maison se leva de bonne heure, se précipitant vers la Voilière avec des lettres urgentes adressées à leurs familles. Certaines d'entre elles étaient plus détaillés et écrites avec plus de discernement que d'autres, mais toutes portaient à peu près le même message, à savoir que :

_« Quelque chose a fondamentalement changé au sein de la Maison Serpentard, et Harry Potter en est le principal instigateur. » _

Draco Malfoy quant à lui, avait envoyé _deux_ lettres. Il adressa sa chouette personnelle à son père, lui expliquant entre autres, qu'il avait récemment commencé une amitié avec Théodore Nott, le fils de l'un des anciens associés de Lucius, Tiberius Nott et que Draco s'inquiétait de la manière dont Tiberius traitait Théo et qu'il souhaitait demander à Lucius s'il lui était possible de trouver un accord avec Tiberius, afin que le jeune Théo puisse passer tout l'été avec Draco au Manoir Malfoy.

Une seconde lettre, porté par une chouette quelconque de l'école, portait un message bien plus court, destiné uniquement aux yeux sa mère, Narcissa Black Malfoy. Le message consistait en une simple sentence :

« _Je n'atteindrais jamais les sommets que tu désires pour moi, tant qu'Harry Potter reste en vie._ »

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

\- Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews font un merveilleux cadeau, sans compter que c'est gratuit ! A l'année prochaine ;)

\- L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	28. HP&POS 28: The Calm Before…

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 28: The Calm Before… **_

_**(Le Calme Avant…)**_

**22 Avril 1992**

Le matin suivant, Harry, Théo et Blaise, étaient tranquillement assit sur un large banc dans le foyer en face de la Grande Salle. Leurs condisciples Serpentard tourbillonnaient au tour d'eux de bon matin. Pour une obscure raison, ils s'étaient tous levés aux aurores ce jour là. Le trio Serpentard s'était également levé tôt, mais bien que le petit déjeuné ait déjà été servi, Harry ne voulait pas encore s'y rendre. Il avait passé la majorité de son week-end à éviter Hermione et Neville, pendant qu'il était concentré sur « le problème Draco ». Mais ses deux amis Gryffondors lui manquaient, c'est pour cela qu'il attendait avec impatience qu'ils descendent de la tour. Blaise et Théo, attendaient avec lui, une bulle de confidentialité les entourant, tandis qu'ils discutaient les évènements de la veille.

« Permettez moi de résumer à nouveau les choses, pour voir si j'ai bien tout saisis, » Fit Théo, « Draco est à présent activement lié et obligé par serment magique, de non seulement éviter de me dénoncer à père, mais également de faire tout son possible, pour m'aider et me protéger de _n'importe quel_ autre danger – que ça provienne de mon père, ou de n'importe qui d'autre – par n'importe quel moyen, sauf en cas d'atteinte à sa propre vie. »

« C'est cela, » Répondit Harry, « On ne peut faire jurer à quelqu'un un Serment Inviolable qui l'obligerait à sacrifier sa propre vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou de ne serait-ce que se trouver en situation de danger de mort à la place de quelqu'un. Sinon tu t'imagine bien que je l'aurai obligé à intégrer ça dans le serment. Cependant, maintenant il ne peut plus tenter activement de te nuire ou de te mettre en danger, tout comme, il ne peut plus ne rien faire, s'il sait que tu es dans une situation à risque, à moins qu'il ne croit sincèrement, que t'aider pourrait mener à sa mort. »

« Hum-ha. Je suis sur qu'il doit certainement y avoir une faille là-dedans, mais tu es plus intelligent que Draco, ce ne sera donc pas lui qui la trouvera. Enfin bref, Draco ne peut également plus essayer de te manipuler, de te contrôler ou encore de chercher à prendre sa revanche sur toi, en essayant de menacer une tierce personne. » Cita Théo

« Tout à fait. Théoriquement, il peut encore faire du mal aux gens, mais il ne peut plus le faire dans l'objectif express de m'atteindre. Encore une fois, on ne peut faire jurer serment à quelqu'un, de ne jamais essayer de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Sinon, on ferait en sorte que tous les sorciers fassent ce serment dès l'âge de onze ans, et on vivrait dans une Utopie. »

Théo hocha la tête d'un air songeur. Sa vie serait beaucoup plus facile s'il pouvait vivre dans cette utopie. « Et il ne peut plus délibérément insulter quelqu'un sur la base de pureté de son sang, ou de ses idéologies politiques. Il ne peut plus traiter quelqu'un de 'Sang-de-bourbe' ni de 'Traitre à son sang', que ce soit devant eux, ou en parlant d'eux avec quelqu'un qui pourrait trouver ces termes offensants. »

« Yep, » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, « Je lui ai toutefois laissé la liberté d'utiliser ces termes quand il est seul, ou entouré de ses camarades bigots. Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. » Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. « Je lui ai également fais promettre quelques clauses mineure supplémentaires, mais sinon, c'est à peu près tout. Il a fallu que je fasse attention à ne pas trop charger le Serment Inviolable, sous peine qu'il s'effondre sous le poids de sa propre magie. »

« C'est ça, » Répondit sèchement Blaise, « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne lui a fais jurer aucun serment, afin de l'empêcher de _te_ menace directement ? »

« Non, j'ai fais exprès de laisser ça ouvert. Ça aurait rendu les choses trop faciles sinon. »

« Ça, » Fit malicieusement Théo, « C'est la chose la plus idiote et Gryffondor que tu _n'ais jamais dis_. »

Harry laissa échapper un reniflement, « Vas dire ça à Niddhogg. C'est lui qui a insisté et sachant que j'aurai un jour besoin de son vote pour réclamer le Trône de l'Hydre, j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir. Il a dit que si je ne comptais pas tuer mon ennemi, après avoir passé tout ce temps à comploter dans son dos, alors je ne devrais pas être autorisé à simplement le '_neutraliser'_. Il m'a aussi expliqué que j'avais besoin d'un rival à ma hauteur et de mon âge, sinon je risquais de devenir ' _moue'_. »

« Je pensais que c'était Jim ton rival. » Fit Théo

« Il a dit un rival _à ma hauteur_, » Répondit sèchement Harry provoquant le ricanement des deux autres

« Mmmm » Fit Blaise d'une voix songeuse, « Tu avais toujours l'option de 'neutraliser' Malfoy et d'entamer une joute avec Zacharias Smith, le Prince Ténébreux de Poufsouffle. » Les trois trouvèrent l'idée hilarante. Encore à moitié entrain de rire, Harry vit Hermione et Neville descendre et prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Les trois Serpentards se relevèrent en voyant Harry dissiper le sortilège de confidentialité qui les entourait. Les deux Gryffondors les rejoignirent quelque peu nerveux, tandis qu'Harry se contentait de leur sourire chaleureusement.

« Hermione, Neville, ça fait du bien de vous revoir ! Ça a été une longue semaine. Une semaine vraiment longue… compliqué et éreintante. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. »

Hermione se précipita vers lui l'engouffrant, à sa plus grande surprise, dans une étreinte étouffante. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi odieuse avec toi la semaine dernière. J'étais juste inquiète pour Hagrid et j'ai laissé la colère prendre le dessus. Peux-tu me pardonner ? »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner Hermione, » Répondit-il d'une voix rassurante. « J'étais préoccupé par quelques affaire internes à Serpentards, et ça m'a rendu un peu bougon. Mais tout s'est bien fini. »

« Tu peux en parler maintenant que c'est… fini ? Ou bien, ça reste toujours des affaires entre… Serpentards ? » Demanda Neville.

« C'est toujours des affaires internes à Serpentard. Mais rien dont on doit se soucier maintenant. A présent je peux me joindre à Hermione et stresser pour les exams. »

Hermione rétorqua en lui donnant une claque joueuse avant que Blaise ne se penche vers eux en murmurant, « Malfoy, à trois heure. » Harry le regarda d'un air étrange avant de regarder sa montre. Blaise lui répondit par un regard consterné avant de désigner d'un signe de tête Malfoy qui s'avançait vers eux. Neville et Hermione, observèrent le garçon s'approcher en grimaçant.

« Bon, je crois que c'est le moment pour nous de prendre le large, » Fit Neville

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Répondit Harry d'un air confiant, « Il veut probablement juste nous dire bonjour. » Les quatre autres le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Leur choque se fit encore plus profond, quand Draco se dirigea vers eux, un air joyeux plqué sur le visage et dit, « Bonjour Harry, Théo et Blaise. Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Longbottom et Miss Granger. » Harry répondit immédiatement à Draco lui souhaitant bonjour, tandis que les autres se reprirent enfin, avant d'en faire de même.

« Miss Granger ? » Continua Draco avec un sourire nerveux. « Puis-je prendre quelques secondes de votre temps ? » Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant d'échanger un regard avec un Neville tout aussi surprit. « Oh, ça ne fait rien si on parle devant vos amis. Des excuses faites en secret ne sont pas de vraies excuses, comme dirait mon père. »

« Des… excuses ? » Reprit Hermione confuse

« Oui, » Reprit Draco avec ce qui _semblait_ être de la sincérité. « Vous devez comprendre : J'ai été élevé dans un environnement très insulaire et entouré uniquement de sang-purs, et avec très peu, voir aucune connaissance sur les Moldus. En plus j'ai été élevé par deux parents, qui eux même ont été éduqué de la même manière etc. etc. et c'est le cas depuis des générations. En conséquence, je suis entré à Poudlard avec une opinion préconçue sur les née-moldus comme vous. Opinion qui était encouragée par de l'ignorance et si je puis me permettre, de la bigoterie. Heureusement, quelques conversations récentes avec Harry m'ont amené à... et bien à reconsidérer ma vision des choses. Je vois clairement maintenant, qu'il était stupide de ma part d'ignorer votre potentiel, ainsi que le potentiel de vos camarades née-moldus, juste parce que vous avez été élevé dans un environnement dépourvu de magie. Pire encore, je vois qu'il était enfantin et immature de ma part, de rabaisser des sorciers et sorcières tels que vous, pour ces même raisons et de telles actions sont indignes de la Maison Malfoy. Ainsi, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ma conduite indigne envers vous, et j'espère que nous pourrons reprendre sur de nouvelles bases. »

Harry retint son envie d'éclater de rire, non pas à cause de Draco, mais à cause des expressions de choque profond qui s'étaient inscrites sur les visages de ses amis. Blaise lui donna un coup de coude tout en mimant de sa bouche « _les clauses mineures ?_ ». Harry hocha discrètement de la tête.

Finalement, Hermione réussit à sortir de son état hectique. « Vos excuses sont gracieusement accepté Mr Malfoy. J'espère aussi que nous pourrons recommencer à zéro… et développer … une sorte… d'amitié ? » Finit-elle quelque peu lamentablement.

« Je vous en pris Miss Granger, appelez moi Draco. »

« … Seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione, » Répondit-elle faiblement.

« Certainement. Il y a autre chose que j'aurais aimé discuter avec toi (1). Je sais que les examens approchent et tu as certainement peu de temps libre. Mais, mes deux bons amis, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, rencontrent quelques difficultés dans certaines matières. Si tu as un moment, je me demandais si tu pouvais leurs donner quelques cours particuliers pendant quelques semaines. Je serais ravi de payer pour ton temps bien sur. Disons quatre gallions de l'heure, pour les deux ? »

Les yeux de la née-moldus faillirent sortir de leur orbite en entendant ça. Selon le nombre de leçons dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, cela pourrait représenter une somme conséquente d'argent. « Oh, Monsieur M… je veux dire, Draco, je ne pourrais jamais… » Commença-t-elle avant qu'Harry ne tousse bruyamment quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Acceptes !_ ». Elle lui jeta un regard quelques peu frustrée, avant de reporter son attention sur Draco. « Je veux dire, je ne peux refuser tant de générosité. Mr Goyle et Mr Crabbe sont très chanceux de vous avoir comme ami. »

Draco sourit de nouveau, et encore une fois, ça semblait être sincère. « Tu es gentille. Je t'enverrais leurs emplois de temps par hibou, et nous nous arrangerons pour que tu puisses les rencontrer quand ça te convient. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et il la porta doucement à ses lèvres, lui effleurant délicatement les phalanges. « Jusque là, portes-toi bien Hermione. »

Hermione attendit qu'il soit partit avant de se tourné vers Harry d'un air choqué, « C'était quoi ça ?! »

« Si un Sang-purs de la haute société t'offres de l'argent pour un travail, et que tu lui réponds que tu peux le faire pour moins, c'est comme si tu lui faisais la charité. Dans certaines situations, cela pourrait être considéré comme une offense par le Sang-pur. »

« Non ! Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parlais de TOUT LE RESTE ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« Ouais, » Reprit Neville d'un air déconcerté. « C'était… au-delà du royaume du possible. »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, ça a été une semaine longue et compliquée. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre, excepté que Draco devrait être plus… supportable. Du moins dans le futur immédiat. Profitez-en tant que ça dure. »

Neville semblait vouloir poser d'autres questions, mais Hermione se contenta de simplement accepter ce nouveau développement. « Bon, à présent qu'on est tous de nouveau réunis, on fait quoi ce soir, après le diner ? »

« Miss Granger ! » S'exclama soudainement Harry, une main sur le cœur. « Que c'est osé de votre part ! Vous n'essayez tout de même pas de rendre Mr Malfoy jaloux ? »

Elle lui cogna l'épaule en le traitant crétin. Harry éclata de rire. « Ok, ok. Non je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerai avoir ton aide concernant un projet. J'aimerai voir s'il y un moyen pour faire parler nos parchemins. »

« Parler ? Comment ça ? Genre, entre eux ? »

« Oui. Enfin, je veux dire que quand j'enverrai un message à ton parchemin, au lieu de le lire, tu pourras entendre ma voix. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour d'Harry d'être choqué. « Tu voudrais faire des téléphones… avec du parchemin ? »

« Oui, » Répondit-elle dans un sourire, « La magie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? »

En y repensant, l'expression rêveuse sur le visage de son amie, aurait dû être le premier signe indiquant que tout cela risquait de finir en larme.

**19 Mai 1992**

Naturellement, ça ne pouvait-être aussi facile. Au cours des semaines suivantes, Hermione, Harry et plusieurs de leurs amis du groupe d'étude, travaillèrent sur plusieurs expériences, à l'aide de techniques magiques différentes modifiant et transmettant le son. Toutefois, pour l'instant, rien ne pouvais soutenir la comparaison avec les téléphones Moldus.

Cette après-midi là, Hermione et Harry était tranquillement dans une classe désaffectée située au deuxième étage. Ils étaient assit devant une table couverte de livres, traitant des charmes de communications, d'échange et d'enchantement de manière globale. Neville, Théo et Blaise étaient présents également, mais plus en soutient moral … et ils étaient surtout plus intéressé par l'amélioration de leur jeu aux cartes explosives. Alors que l'heure du couvre feu se rapprochait doucement et qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à admettre sa défaite, Harry qui avait discrètement apporté quelques livres provenant du Repaire, sembla repérer quelque chose.

« Attends Hermione. Montre-moi une nouvelle fois ce Charme d' Augmentation de Volume. »

« Harry, ça ne marche pas sur un parchemin. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà dépassé ça. »

« Non, non. Juste… montre moi. Essaye-le sur toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de toucher sa gorge de sa baguette en disant, « **SONOROUS** !». Puis elle dit, « COMME ÇA ? » le sort amplifiant grandement le son de sa voix. Harry hocha la tête en grimaçant, tandis qu'elle jetait le contre-sort.

« Ok, » Reprit-il. « Donc, tu fais un léger mouvement rapide avant de toucher l'objet ou la personne dont tu veux amplifier le son, tout en disant 'sonorous' en accentuant la deuxième syllabe. »

« C'est ça. »

« _Sauf que_ dans ce livre, » Reprit-il en lui montrant un vieil ouvrage, « il y existe une façon différente de le faire. Regarde, on dirait un triangle à l'envers, suivit par un mouvement vers le bas avant de dire 'sonorous' en mettant l'accent sur la _première_ syllabe. Comme ceci. » Et Harry lui fit démonstration de la technique alternative, quand soudain tout ceux présent dans la pièce se mirent à couvrir leur oreilles d'un air douloureux tandis qu'un bruit aigüe et perçant éructait de la baguette d'Harry. Ce dernier qui maintenait sa baguette en direction de sa propre tête, cria de douleur, et dans un reflexe rapide, pointa sa baguette dans la direction opposée à la sienne et à celle de ses amis. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que c'était là où se trouvaient une rangée de fenêtres donnant sur une coure. Résultat, chacune des fenêtres explosa, le verre s'éparpillant au tour dans un bruit fracassant. Finalement, Harry réussit à arrêter le bruit infernal avec un charme de 'Quietus', avant qu'un quelconque autre dommage, ne puisse en résulter.

Les visages étaient pâles et tout le monde semblait sous le choc. Finalement, Hermione se reprit et se précipita vers Harry avant de lui arracher le livre des mains. « Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! » Elle tourna le livre avant de lire la couverture. « Harry, c'est un livre de DCFM de quatrième année ! C'était un sortilège ! »

« COMMENT ?! » S'écriât-il. « JE N'ARRIVE PAS A T'ENTENDRE ! EST-CE QUE LE SORTILEGE A RENDU TOUT LE MONDE MUET OU UN TRUC DU GENRE ? »

Neville se couvrit le visage de sa main. « Génial ! A présent, Harry est sourd ! Ça ne peut pas être pire ! »

Une seconde plus tard, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée sur Argus Filch, le concierge, qui pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas rageur et dégageant des vague de fureur en direction des enfants. Sa colère ne fit que s'amplifier, quand il remarqua que toutes les fenêtres de la pièce avaient explosées.

Blaise fixa Neville d'un air mauvais. « Tu avais vraiment besoin de dire ça ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione écopèrent de leur première retenue à Poudlard. Après une première nuit passée à faire repousser les tympans du brun à l'infirmerie, les deux passèrent les cinq nuits suivantes à aider Kettlburn et Hagrid à concocter des petits plats pour Norbert, composé d'un mélange de sang de vache, cervelle de mouton, d'intestins de chèvre et de Brandy chaud. Le nouveau né avait émergé de sa coquille quelques semaines plutôt, quelques jours seulement après la dernière confrontation entre Harry et Draco au Repaire. Quelques minutes après la naissance, le nom de Norbert se changea en Norberta, après que le professeur Kettlburn ait confirmé le sexe. Durant les premières semaines, seul les étudiants ayant prit pour option le SCM pouvait la voir. Cependant la dragonne grandissait rapidement, et bientôt elle fut trop grande pour la salle de classe de Kettlburn, et fut donc transférée dans un enclos près de la cabane d'Hagrid, qui avait été enchanté de manière à l'empêcher de sortir ou de s'envoler.

Depuis lors, tous les étudiants de Poudlard avaient visité au moins une fois la bête grandissante. Selon Kettlburn, elle était en parfaite santé, et serra transférée vers le sanctuaire en Roumanie début Juillet, via transplanage.

Ayant passé les trois dernières nuits à préparer la mixture nauséabonde de la dragonne, Hermione et Harry décidèrent qu'ils seraient les plus heureux du monde, une fois qu'elle serait partie. Alors que les deux rentraient au château, ayant fini leurs dernière détention (tout les deux dégageant des odeurs tout droit sorties de l'enfer), Hermione finit par craquer.

« Je veux juste que tu saches, que je vais devoir utiliser toute une bouteille de shampoing en prenant ma douche ce soir… ET C'EST ENTIEREMENT TA FAUTE ! »

« _Ma faute_ ?! » S'exclama Harry en retour. « C'est tes expériences illégales à l'aide d'enchantement de haut niveau, destiné à révolutionner le monde sorcier, qui nous ont conduit ici ! »

« Et c'est ton utilisation complètement hasardeuse d'un sort de combat trouvé dans un manuel de DCFM de quatrième année qui n'a plus été utilisé depuis trente ans, qui a fait sauté les fenêtres ! »

« Dit la fille qui passe au crible le chemin de travers à la recherche de vieux manuels contenant des charmes d'ouverture illégaux ! En plus, ce n'est pas ma faut si un idiot a décidé que le charme d'amplification et le sortilège de brise-glasses devait avoir la même incantation mais prononcé de manière différente ! » Répondit-il irrité.

« De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu as ramené un livre de DCFM ? » Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

« Et bien, je n'en avais pas _l'intention_. J'ai juste… on a une petite bibliothèque privée à Serpentards. Et j'y… ai eu accès et j'ai juste utilisé un accio pour sortir tout les livres contenants des charmes traitant de tout ce qui 'sons'. »

« _Comment_ ?! Tu as utilisé un sortilège général d'attraction sur des livres situés dans la _bibliothèque de Serpentard_ ?! On a de la chance que tu n'ais pas prononcé un quelconque Mot Secret Interdit comme '_Muad'Dib_'(2) ou un truc du genre ! »

« Maude qui ? »

« _Muad'Dib _! Du roman de Frank Herbert… Oh laisses tomber ! » Fit-elle exaspérée tout en retirant un morceau d'intestin de chèvre de ses cheveux broussailleux.

« « De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à moi comme ça ? »

« Parce que, ça fait cinq nuits de suite que je dois retourner à la tour de Gryffondor en puant les viscères et les abats… ET JE DOIS EN BLAMER QUELQU'UN ! »

Il la fixa en arquant un sourcil. Elle soutint son regard d'un air coléreux. Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, ils éclatèrent de rire et la tension s'apaisa.

« Ouuuuf ! » Fit Hermione. « Désolé. C'est juste que ça été la pire semaine de ma vie. Six ans de primaire sans même me faire réprimander, et la j'arrive à Poudlard, et j'écope d'une semaine de retenue pour '_complicité dans un acte de vandalisme_'. C'est mes parents qui vont être content. »

« Je suis désolé aussi Hermione. J'aurais dû revérifier la nature du livre que j'étudiais, avant de jeter le sort. Mais aussi pénible que ça été, on en a finalement fini. Ce soir était notre dernière soirée de retenue, et c'était pour la bonne cause, on a aidé Kettlburn et Hagrid avec le Dragon. En plus ça aurait pu être pire. »

Hermione lâcha un reniflement moqueur. « Comment n'importe quelle autre retenue aurait pu être _pire_ que celle là ?! »

« J'sais pas, ils auraient pu nous envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite, à la poursuite de monstre ou un truc du genre. »

« Oh je t'en pris ! Le staff de cette école peut se montrer cruel dans ses retenues, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est mentalement dérangé ! »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se diriger vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Aucun des deux ne remarqua Hagrid qui se tenait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et qui semblait engagé dans une conversation animée avec plusieurs Centaures coléreux.

**4 Juin 1992**

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs retenues, Harry et ses amis se concentrèrent sur la préparation de leurs examens de fin d'année. Alors que les examens allaient commencer, Hermione elle s'était déjà fait près de cent gallions en forçant les informations à l'intérieur des crânes épais de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle était toutefois confiante qu'ils seraient capables de passer dans toutes les matières, à condition qu'ils ne cèdent pas à la panique.

Le premier examen était celui de DCFM, et Harry était certain qu'il l'avait passé haut la main, malgré le fait que leur professeur soit un bègue idiot possiblement possédé par un mage noir. L'examen de potion fut le suivant et Harry resta un peu en arrière à la fin de l'examen afin de vérifier auprès de Snape s'il y avait eu un quelconque « développement ». Le professeur lui répondit que la situation était sous contrôle, mais que le directeur ne serait pas au sein de l'établissement Jeudi prochain, et que ce serait donc une bonne soirée pour aller se coucher tôt. Harry hocha la tête face au sous-entendu, soulagé que toute cette histoire avec Quirrell touche enfin à sa fin. Leur dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie le Jeudi matin, après quoi, il passa son après-midi à trainer avec ses amis sur le bord du Lac. Harry en profita pour demander à Hermione et Neville, si Jim et Ron faisaient toujours une fixette sur la Pierre, et les deux lui répondirent en lui promettant de garder un œil sur eux ce soir, pour être sur qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide. Après le diner, Harry passa sa soirée tranquillement à se relaxer dans la salle commune. Draco s'arrêta près d'eux pour les informer que Théo se rendrait directement du Poudlard express au Manoir Malfoy et qu'il y resterait tout l'été, et qu'il espérait qu'Harry et Blaise passeraient leur rendre visite. Et comme d'habitude, il _semblait_ parfaitement sincère en disant cela.

Marcus Flint vint également les voir, insistant pour qu'Harry s'achète un balai durant l'été afin qu'il puisse passer les essayes pour l'équipe de Quidditch l'automne prochain, vu qu'il y aurait plusieurs postes à pourvoir. Flint prit également Harry à part afin de lui confier qu'il avait décidé de repasser plusieurs de ses BUSE cet été afin de pouvoir intégrer quelques classes supplémentaires d'ASPIC avant la fin de ses études. Selon la manière dont les choses allaient tourner, il devra peut-être rester à Poudlard pour une huitième année. Malheureusement, ses parents qui n'étaient pas du genre à miser sur l'éducation, ne voulaient pas le prendre en charge pour une huitième année, surtout au vue de ses résultats passés. Il demanda à Harry s'il avait un quelconque conseil à lui donner. Harry lui assura qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, afin d'aider le garçon à prendre en charge ses futurs frais extrascolaires.

Alors que le couvre-feu approchait, Harry décida de monter se coucher. Il avait hâte d'en finir avec toute cette situation – que ce soit la situation avec Quirrell, les examens et les résultats et même le prochain match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle (qui déterminera probablement le gagnant de la Coupe des Quatre Maison). Il savait que ses amis allaient lui manquer cet été, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de leur rendre visite, mais une part de lui avait hâte de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à 4 Privet Drive, avec un bonne grosse pile de livre emprunté du Repaire, et surtout loin des manigances de ses rivaux Serpentards, de son capricieux frère et surtout d'un quelconque mage noir meurtrier. L'anxiété empêchait Harry de dormir, c'est pour cela qu'il sursauta immédiatement, quelques minutes après minuit, quand son parchemin enchanté, qu'il avait placé sous on oreiller, vibra doucement, indiquant un nouveau message de la part d'Hermione. Derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin, il jeta rapidement un Lumos, et remit ses lunettes. Il supposa tout de suite le pire, à savoir que Jim et Ron avaient réussit à passer outre Hermione et Neville, et qu'ils étaient en route pour le Couloir du Troisième Etage. Puis, il lu le message et réalisa à quel point il avait sous estimé, ce que « le pire » pouvait être.

_« Bonsoir Mr Potter. Ici le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, vous contactant via le petit parchemin ingénieux de Miss Granger. Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on ait une petite conversation. »_

* * *

(1)Bon, j'estime que s'ils en sont à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, c'est qu'on peut passer au tutoiement.

(2) « Muad'Dib » est le nom de guerre de Paul Atréides, un personnage de fiction issu du Cycle de Dune de l'auteur Frank Herbert. Ça signifie « Souris du désert »

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	29. HP&POS 29 : Final Exam (Part 1)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 29 : Final Exam (Part 1) **_

_**(Examen Final)**_

_« Bonsoir Mr Potter. Ici le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, vous contactant via le petit parchemin ingénieux de Miss Granger. Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on ait une petite conversation. »_

Harry dût relire le message de Quirrell trois fois, avant de songer à appliquer l'un de ses exercices d'Oclumencie, destiné à calmer sa panique, la transformant en un processus de raisonnement plus froid. Ce n'est qu'après, qu'il dégaina sa baguette envoyant simultanément trois charmes de silence sur les lits de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle afin qu'ils ne puissent être réveillé par les hurlements qu'il adressa à Blaise et Théo, leurs intimant de rejoindre son lit. Le parchemin vibra de nouveau.

« _Je suis un homme très occupé Mr Potter, j'apprécierais donc une réponse rapide avant que je n'en vienne à penser que Miss Granger m'a mentit sur le fonctionnement de ce parchemin, et que je ne sois forcé de l'interroger avec plus d'ardeur._ »

Harry grinça des dents, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de répondre : « _Je suis là. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Et qu'avez-vous fais à Hermione ? _»

« _Rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure. Du moins, rien de plus que quelques manipulations psychiques mineures. Vous êtes un petit serpent très rusé Potter, mais vous n'avez encore que onze ans et vous êtes loin d'être aussi rusé que vous le pensez. Vos efforts pour éviter tout contacts visuel avec moi, indiquent clairement que vous êtes au fait quant à mes… pouvoirs informatifs, mais vos amis Gryffondors n'étaient pas aussi préparés que vous et j'ai donc pioché toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin dans leurs souvenirs. Je sais que vous en avez déduit que j'étais derrière l'incident du Troll ainsi que les péripéties au Quidditch rencontrées par votre frère et qui se sont déroulées le semestre dernier. Je sais aussi que vous avez deviné la raison de ma présence à Poudlard, à savoir récupérer un certain objet caché au Troisième Etage. Et grâce à un certain souvenir encore très vif dans la mémoire de votre frère, je sais que vous êtes déjà entré en interaction avec un certain Miroir enchanté, et que vous avez réussit à vous en dépêtrer avec succès, sans l'aide de personne. Ou peut-être avez-vous simplement profité de certaines caractéristiques spéciales intégrées par le Directeur, rendant ce Miroir moins dangereux pour les enfants que pour les adultes. Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais profiter de votre assistance afin de récupérer l'objet le plus cher à __**mon**__ cœur de son emplacement actuel, et qui se trouve être, je pense, à l'intérieur de ce même Miroir._ »

Harry répondit : « _Et pourquoi diable vous aiderais-je à faire quoique ce soit ?_ » Alors qu'il attendait la réponse, il intima à ses deux amis de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible, alors qu'il essayait lui-même de mettre son pantalon pardessus son pyjama afin de gagner plus de temps.

« _Parce que je suis actuellement dans la même pièce que le dit Miroir accompagné par vos quatre amis Gryffondor qui pensaient pouvoir arriver à se faufiler et à voler la pierre avant le 'méchant Professeur de DCFM'. Enfin deux d'entre eux pensaient ça. Les autres s'attendaient apparemment à trouver Severus Snape. Des idiots. Je parle bien sur de Miss Granger et de Messieurs Longbottom, Weasley et Potter Secondaire. Et bien que votre dédain pour les deux derniers soit connu de tous, Potter Primaire, votre amitié pour les deux premiers l'est également._ »

Blaise secoua la tête. Hermione et Neville n'auraient jamais accepté de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'aider l'Abrutit et la Belette à _voler_ la Pierre. » Harry acquiesça avant de répondre la même chose à Quirrel. Ce dernier répondit rapidement :

« _Contrairement à votre Directeur mon garçon, je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser les choses au hasard. J'ai pénétré la dernière pièce du petit labyrinthe de Dumbledore, il y a trois semaines. Mais quand j'ai reconnu le Miroir que j'avais vu dans les souvenirs de Potter Secondaire, j'en suis venu à suspecter la nature du piège du vieil homme. Cela m'a prit des mois à comprendre comment percer les défenses du Cerbères sans déclencher d'alarme, mais tous le reste était certes challengeant, mais loin d'être insurmontable… jusqu'au Miroir. J'imagine que le Directeur pensait que je passerais facilement les six premières pièces avant d'être plombé par mon propre égo en plongeant tête première dans le Miroir avant de devenir prisonnier du 'désir le plus cher à mon cœur'. Je ne crois pas. A la place, je choisis de vous inviter à me rejoindre ici, Potter Primaire, afin de voir si vous peux retirer la Pierre pour moi. Vous avez déjà prouvé votre habilité à regarder dans le Miroir sans en devenir prisonnier, il me semble donc logique d'assumer que vous êtes capable de pénétrer les défenses de la Pierre. Afin de garantir votre coopération, j'ai placé un Charme de Confondus sur les examens de DCFM de vos petits amis Gryffondors, qui avait pour objectif de les attirer ici malgré vos recommandations leurs conseillant d'éviter le Troisième Etage. J'en aurai bien placé un directement sur __**vous**__, mais vous avez clairement beaucoup de volonté et avez certainement reçu quelques cours en défense psychique. J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de viser vos associés les plus malléables, qui sont actuellement à mes pieds, emprisonnés d'un Sortilège d'Incarcerous._ »

« _Je vous attends au bout du petit labyrinthe de Dumbledore, Potter Primaire, bien que vous découvrirez que la plus part des pièges ont déjà été désactivé. Ceux qui restent ne devraient pas poser problème à un petit serpent aussi ingénieux que vous. Ne dites rien à personne et venez seul. Vous avez vingt minutes avant que les problèmes ne commencent. Faites le calcul Mr Potter. Quatre Gryffondors, égale quarante doigts et orteils avant que je n'en arrive aux extrémités plus vitales. Votre compte à rebours commence – Maintenant !_ »

Harry laissa échapper un flots d'injures avant de tapoter cinq fois le parchemin afin de bloquer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit avant que ça ne s'efface. En suite, il tendit le parchemin à Théo. « Donnez ça à Snape. Tous les deux. Assurez-vous qu'il comprenne bien que Quirrel détient des otages. »

« Non, » Répondit rapidement Théo

« Théo… »

« Non, fermes-la ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire face tout seul ! Ça n'arrivera pas et on n'a de toute façon pas le temps de se disputer pour ça. Tu n'as donc plus qu'à accepter que je t'accompagne ! »

Théo mis le parchemin entre les mains de Blaise, qui se contenta un instant de faire des allers-retours du regard entre ses amis, avant de tendre le papier à Harry, qui venait à peine de mettre son holster de baguette avant d'enfiler un pull pour le cacher. « Ce qu'il a dit. »

Harry perdit trois secondes supplémentaires à fulminer contre ses amis avant d'arracher le papier des mains de Blaise avec rage. « On dirait que je suis entouré par des _putain de Gryffondors !_ » s'écriât-il avant de sortir rageusement de la chambre, ses deux amis sur les talons. Ça lui prit quinze secondes supplémentaire avant d'arriver au bout de la Rangée des Préfets, criant le mot de passe du Repaire. A l'intérieur, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Rodney et Olivia penché sur de vieux examens d'ASPICS. Ils le fixèrent tous deux avec surprise.

« Pas le temps d'expliquer ! » Dit-il le souffle court. Il tendit le parchemin à Olivia. « Donnes ça à Snape le plus rapidement possible. Si tu n'arrives pas à le trouver, donnes le à McGonagall ou Flitwick. Des vies sont en jeux. » Finit-il avant de sortir aussi rapidement qu'il n'était entré, espérant que les deux préfets le prennent au sérieux.

Quatre minutes plus tard, le Trio Serpentard se tenait devant la porte interdite du troisième étage. Harry jeta à nouveau un regard à ses deux amis tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas à faire ça. C'est dangereux et stupide. C'est moi qu'il veut. »

« Tu nous fais perdre du temps Potter, » Répondit Théo. « Neville et Hermione sont aussi mes amis, et ils sont en danger. Je suis là pour eux. Tout comme je suis là pour toi. »

Harry rougit en voyant ses propres paroles lui être retournées, spécialement par ce garçon si timide il y a encore quelques mois et qui ne pensait pas être « bon à ce genre de choses ». Harry refit face à la porte et jeta un Alohomora. Le passage s'ouvrit doucement, et les trois entrèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur. La pièce était obscure et le Cerbères avait l'air endormit.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller – il avait entendu parler de la monstruosité en début d'année, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait réellement face. Dans un coin, Blaise remarqua une harpe dorée posée sur le sol. Harry fit un pas en avant, ce qui fit grincer le parquet. Instantanément, l'œil droit de la tête du milieu de Fluffy s'ouvrit, et la créature se mit à remuer. Harry et Théo se figèrent de terreur, mais Blaise se contenta simplement de pointer sa baguette sur la harpe avant de dire calmement « _**MUSICA – BERCEUSE DE BRAHMS.**_ » La harpe se mit instantanément en marche, flottant à quelques mètres du sol, et jouant un air apaisant. Le Cerbères replongea rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

« C'était quoi ce sort ? » Demanda Harry avec soulagement.

« Ça n'en étais pas un, » Répliqua doucement Blaise. « Ce type de harpe est un objet enchanté assez répandue. Il suffit de dire 'Musica' suivit du nom de la chanson, et la harpe commencera directement à la jouer. Quirrel l'a probablement acheté dans un magasin de musique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ma mère en a au moins trois dans ce genre là. »

« Comment as-tu su que la musique aurait cet effet sur Fluffy ? » Demanda Théo tandis que le trio essayait de contourner le chien de l'enfer afin de se diriger vers a trappe située derrière lui.

« Je ne le savais pas. Je suis entré dans une pièce contenant un Cerbères endormi, que cinq personne ont déjà passé, et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une harpe dans le coin et qui n'avait rien à faire là. Deux plus deux font quatre. »

Harry et Théo hochèrent la tête devant la logique imparable du Serpentard. La trappe était encore ouverte et laissait passer une douce lueur bleuté venant d'en bas. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Blaise

« Maintenant, vous deux vous me faites descendre à l'aide d'un charme de Lévitation, » Répondit Théo. Harry commença à protester avant que Théo ne l'interrompe. « Je suis plus léger qu'aucun de vous, et vous êtes tous les deux meilleurs en Sortilège. Vous pouvez me faire descendre doucement et de manière plus contrôlée afin que je puisse vérifier, sans danger, ce qu'il y a en bas. Et dans le cas où il y a un truc qui ne va pas, vous pourrez rapidement me remonter. »

Harry accepta à contrecœur. « On devrait arriver au piège de Sprout, tu vas certainement devoir faire face à une plante dangereuse. » Théo acquiesça avant de jeter un Lumos avec sa propre baguette, tandis que les deux autres le faisaient doucement léviter vers le bas de la pièce. Cinq secondes plus tard, ils l'entendirent le dire, « C'est bien une plante. On dirait qu'il y a des espèces de gros tentacules dans les coins de la pièce. Il y un cercle de Flamme Blue qui les tiens éloignés, et il y a un chemin menant jusqu'à la porte. Mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, les flammes commencent à faiblir. »

Ainsi, les deux autres firent descendre Théo jusqu'en bas avant de se faire léviter l'un l'autre. Au moment où Harry arriva en bas, l'un des tentacules les plus agressifs s'était faufilé dans une ouverture laissé par les flammes, en direction du pied de Théo. Harry le vit et hurla instinctivement « Dégage ! » Le tentacule se recula instantanément tandis que les deux autres fixaient le brun avec surprise.

« Le Fourchelangue marche aussi avec les filets du diable ? » Demanda Blaise d'une voix étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je viens d'utiliser le Fourchelangue ? » Demanda Harry

« Oui. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

Harry haussa des épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Honnêtement, pour moi tout ressemble à de l'anglais. Les serpents née dans d'autre pays ont juste l'aire d'avoir un accent étranger et la plus part des serpents en général roulent les 'S', mais pour moi ça sonnent anglais. Je n'avais même jamais réalisé que je sifflais en réponse jusqu'à ce que Théo me le fasses remarquer la première fois que je lui ai montré le Repaire. »

La pièce suivante était une chambre large et vide. Au loin, ils pouvaient distinguer une lourde porte en bois où d'étranges clés en métal étaient profondément enfoncées. Il semblait même qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. Alors que les garçons se rapprochaient doucement, ils remarquèrent que chacune des clés était dotée d'ailes qui battaient dans le vide. A côté de la porte, se trouvait une rangée de balais, avec un emplacement vide. Blaise essaya d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Elle était clairement verrouillée et résistante à l'Alohomora. Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air calculateur.

« Donc, une grande pièce avec un plafond haut. Des clés dotées d'ailes. Et des balais. Clairement, les clés _étaient_ sensées voler, et on devait les attraper en utilisant un balai jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la bonne… ce qui pousse les autres clés à devenir hostiles et à attaquer. Quelqu'un – probablement Jim – a réussit à attraper la clé avant de la lancer à quelqu'un au sol qui a ouvert porte, et l'Abrutit a traverser la porte en volant… » Harry fixa la porte ainsi que les différente clés enfoncées dans le bois. « Ce qui signifie que la clé est de _l'autre côté _! » Finit-il d'une voix livide.

Baise posa un genou à terre, examinant la porte. « Yap. Je peux voir que la clé est encore dans le verrou. » Il sortit un morceau de parchemin d'une de ses poches.

« Est-ce que c'est l'un des parchemins d'Hermione ? » Demanda Harry

« Ouais, des fois on aime bien parler des devoirs et… d'autres trucs. » Blaise déplia le parchemin avant de le glisser presque entièrement, précautionneusement, sous la porte. Harry observa son ami, à la fois curieux et un peu jaloux que Blaise et Hermione parlent de « trucs » dont il n'était pas au courant. C'est là que Blaise pointa sa baguette dans le trou de la serrure et dit « **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA** ». Il agita doucement sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, un son leur parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, comme si la clé était tombée de la serrure atterrissant sur le parchemin. Puis, il retira le parchemin de sous la porte, la clé tranquillement installée dessus. Blaise prit la clé d'un air triomphale avant de déverrouiller la porte.

« C'était BRILLANT ! » S'exclama Théo ahurit.

« Bah, je suis un mec brillant et en temps normal, je serais ravi qu'on le reconnaisse, mais je dois vous avouer que dans ce cas précis, j'ai piqué l'idée dans un vieil épisode de Scooby-Doo. » Les deux autres le fixèrent, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. « Ok, je comprends pour Théo, mais tu ne veux quand même pas me faire croire, que toi Harry Potter qui a été élevé par des moldus, tu n'as jamais _entendu parler de Scooby-Doo ?!_ »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Le seul moment où je pouvais regarder la télévision, c'était quand mes proches partaient en vacance et qu'ils me laissaient chez la vielle folle qui adore les chats et qui habite en face de chez moi. Mais elle préfère les soaps opéra et les westerns italiens, donc si tu veux parler des films de Sergio Leone ou de Coronation Street, je suis ton homme. »

La pièce suivante était tout aussi grande, bien que le plafond soit plus bas. Il y avait un échiquier géant, couvert d'immense pièces cassés.

« Un jeu d'échec, » Fit Harry, « Et puis quoi encore ? »

« C'est quand même une bonne chose que ces pièges ne se réenclenche pas une fois passés. » Fit Théo, « C'est impossible qu'on ait le temps de faire une partie avec le peu de temps qu'il nous reste. »

Alors qu'ils faisaient leurs chemins à travers le champ de bataille qu'était devenu l'échiquier, Blaise reprit la parole d'une voix dégagée. « Donc, si on récapitule, on a passé le piège de Botanique, le piège de l'attrapeur, et maintenant un piège destiné à un prodige en échec. Est-ce que tout le monde voit le même mode opératoire que moi ? » Théo arqua les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que Blaise venait de dire. Harry lui, avait l'air sinistre.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué, » Répondit-il laconiquement. « Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas une priorité. Mettons ça de côté pour l'instant. »

Dans la pièce suivante, ils trouvèrent un Troll inconscient, qu'ils contournèrent rapidement. Celle d'après était une petite chambre, avec une table situé dans une alcôve. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre, des flammes d'une couleur violette jaillirent de l'arcade qu'ils venaient de traverser, tandis que des flammes noires s'élevaient de celle située devant eux. Sur la table, il y avait une rangé de flacons de potion, ainsi qu'un parchemin contenant une énigme qu'Harry lut à haute voix.

« _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière. Deux sauront parmi nous conduire_… MERDE A LA FIN ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils leurs restait moins de trois minutes. « On n'aura même pas le temps de finir de lire ce truc en moins de trois minutes, alors le résoudre… !»

« Alors faisons ça à la manière des Serpentards, » Fit Théo en commençant à vider ses poches sur la table. « On va tricher. » De la pile qu'il venait de rassembler sur la table, le garçon retira un petit étui en cuire qui pouvait tenir au creux d'une main. Il l'ouvrit en sortit un monocle qui pendait au bout d'une chaine en laiton. Il souffla doucement dessus, et le verre translucide, se tinta soudain d'une couleur ambre. Théo passa doucement le monocle sur chacune des potions posées sur la table.

« Un autre cadeau d'Alex ? » Demanda Harry

« Oui. Ça détecte les poisons dangereux ou tout autre chose qui puisse être mélangée à de la nourriture ou des boissons. Juste ce dont on a besoin quand tout nos repas proviennent d'un monstre filicide. »

« Fili-quoi ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Filicide. C'est le terme qui désigne une personne souhaitant tuer son propre enfant. » Théo jeta une œillade au deux autres qui semblaient perplexe. « C'est un vrai mot. Je l'ai cherché dans le dico et tout. Bref, ces trois là sont des poisons. » Dit-il en désignant trois fioles, « tandis que ces deux-la ne sont pas empoisonnées, mais elles contiennent une grande quantité d'alcool. Donc si on ajoute ces nouvelles informations à ce que l'on sait déjà grâce à l'énigme… » Continua-t-il en prenant quelques instants pour réfléchir, « Cela signifie que cette potion, te permet d'aller de l'avant, tandis que celle là, te permet de revenir sur tes pas. »

« Bien joué Théo, » Fit Harry. « Ok, on va faire comme ça. on vide une des fiole contenant l'alcool, et j'utilise le charme de Gemino pour dupliquer la potion permettant de revenir en arrière pour vous deux, afin que vous puissiez sortir d'ici et ramener de l'aide. Je distrairai Quirrell en attendant. »

« Hmmm, c'est une idée, » Répondit Blaise. « J'n ai une autre. On vide les deux fioles contenant de l'alcool, et tu utilise le charme de Gemino afin de dupliquer suffisamment de potion pour nous trois. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner les gars. Il m'a dit de venir seul. »

Théo leva la main lui montrant sa bague familiale. « Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, étant donné que ça fait un moment que tu n'as rien fait de suffisamment fou pour en avoir besoin, mais cette bague _peut_ dissimuler plusieurs personnes s'ils maintiennent entre eux un contacts physique et qu'ils retiennent leurs respiration suffisamment longtemps. Tu peux le distraire pendant qu'on se faufile dans son dos pour l'attaquer par surprise. »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux… »

« C'est juste Quirrell ! Si on peut l'attaquer par derrière, on pourra… »

« C'est Voldemort, » L'interrompit Harry.

« Quoi ? » Fit Blaise d'une voix faible. « Désolé, mais QUOI ?! » Théo, lui, était figé. Il était tellement horrifié que les mots lui manquaient.

« Quirrell est possédé par ce qu'il reste de l'esprit de Voldemort. Il veut voler la Pierre Philosophale afin de pouvoir se créer un nouveau corps. Et quand il se rendra compte que la Pierre est une contrefaçon, il va commencer à tuer tout le monde. A moins que je n'aille la dedans pour le retarder jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. »

« Et pourquoi exactement est-ce que tu ne nous dis ça que maintenant.. » Siffla Blaise en prenant la main d'Harry afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il portait au poigné, « ..alors qu'il nous reste moins de quatre-vingt dix secondes avant le délais ?! »

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais vous le dire, mais Voldemort possède un pouvoir appelé Légilimencie, lui permettant de lire les esprits. Si je vous avais dis quoique ce soit, vous auriez été en danger. Et je suppose que s'il peut sentir vos esprits, il pourra certainement percer le charme de dissimulation de la bague. »

« Un-hu. » Répondit Blaise d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. « Au fait, juste pour savoir, est-ce que tu _as réussit _à percer le secret decette cassette vidéo que tu as reçue à noël ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Oui bien sur. Il s'agissait… d'un livre… d'Oclumencie… métamorphosé… » Finit-il d'une voix penaud.

« Tout à fait. Et il ne t'ais jamais venu à l'esprit, que su je t'avais fais ce cadeau, c'est parce que j'ai moi-même reçu le même à l'âge de _huit ans_, et que j'ai déjà appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir grâce à ça ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, répétant le processus plusieurs fois, avant de finalement s'écrier, « J'ai eu beaucoup de trucs sur le feu depuis noël ! J'ai… j'ai été distrait ! »

« Clairement, » Répondit Blaise d'une voix plate.

« Quel livre ? » Demanda curieusement Théo. « **L'Art Caché** ou **Aegis Mentalis** ? »

« Aucun des deux. C'était **Les Chemins de l'Esprit**. »

« Ooooh, je n'ai entendu que des critiques positives sur celui-là, mais il est interdit en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Et bien, Harry pourra te prêter sa copie, vu qu'il ne l'a visiblement jamais ouvert. » Répondit Blaise d'un ton acide.

Harry fit des allers-retours du regard entre les deux Serpentards, un air consterné sur le visage. « Vous voulez dire, que j'ai gardé _tout ça_ pour moi depuis le mois de Novembre, dans le but de protéger mes amis, alors que mes deux meilleurs amis Serpentards, on étudié l'Oclumencie depuis l'âge de … ? »

« Huit ans, » Fit Blaise

« Neuf ans. Et puis _bien sur_ que j'ai appris à cacher mes pensées. J'ai un _père filicide_, tu t'en souviens ? » Ajouta Théo.

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à hurler « GAAAAAH » de toute la force de ses poumons. Heureusement que ses deux amis réussirent rapidement à jeter une charme de silence sur lui, étant donné qu'il y avait un mage noir à quelques mètres, et que dans ces circonstances, la discrétion était de rigueur.

* * *

**Note traducteur**:

L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.


	30. HP&POS 30 : Final Exam (Part 2)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 30 : Final Exam (Part 2) **_

_**(Examen Final)**_

Cela lui avait pourtant semblé si… juste. Et c'était le pire pour Hermione. Elle et Neville avaient discuté avec Harry l'après-midi même à propos du Couloir du Troisième Etage et de la Pierre Philosophale et d'à quel point il était important de garder un œil sur Jim et Ron, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide. Ils restaient même éveiller dans la salle commune jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, au cas où les deux autres tenteraient de leur filer entre les doigts. Et au lieu de ça, Jim et Ron n'avaient eu qu'à se diriger vers eux d'un pas conquérant, juste avant minuit, en leur expliquant Dumbledore était partit, et que Snape allait en profiter pour voler la Pierre le soir même et que personne ne voulait les écouter, et que la seule solution était de la voler eux même, avant que Snape n'y parvienne. Et Soudainement, tout cela avait simplement… sonné _juste_.

Pas la partie concernant Snape bien sur. Hermione faisait confiance au jugement d'Harry à ce sujet, et elle était d'accord avec lui que Quirrell était probablement le coupable. Néanmoins, cela lui avait soudainement semblé _juste_ de penser que quelque soit l'identité du voleur, personne ne serait capable de le stopper, à part un quatuor d'étudiants de Premières Années qui ne connaissaient même pas un sortilège de combat majeur, mis à part le Jambencoton… que Quirrell leur avait lui-même enseigné ! Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance, parce qu'essayer de l'arrêter était la chose _juste_ à faire et que suite à ça, la situation se résoudra d'elle-même.

La cape d'invisibilité de Jim réussit à peine les couvrir à quatre, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à atteindre le troisième étage sans incident. Le Cerbères les attendait, bien qu'il ait l'air un peu groggy. Hermione remarqua une petite harpe posée sur le sol dans un coin, mais Jim était déjà sur l'affaire. Visiblement, Hagrid lui avait accidentellement révélé que la musique endormait le chien, ce que s'empressa de faire Jim, à l'aide d'une flute que le demi-géant lui avait offert pour noël. La trappe était déjà ouverte, mais Neville les empêcha d'avancer, avant de se pencher vers la trappe, inspirant profondément l'air poussiéreux de la pièce qui se trouvait en-dessous. Il les informa immédiatement que la pièce contenait des Filet du Diable, une plante carnivore dangereuse, qui tuait en broyant sa proie, mais qui était très vulnérable au feu. Neville descendit en premier en utilisant un sortilège de Flamme Blue afin de dégager le chemin pour les trois autres.

Les reflexes d'attrapeur de Jim leur permirent de rapidement passer la pièce aux Clés volantes, bien que pour Hermione, il était étrange que quelqu'un ait pu mettre en place des défenses au tour de la pierre, basée sur des atouts de Quidditch. La situation lui paraissait… _un peu louche_, mais elle mit ses craintes de côté, tandis qu'ils passaient à la pièce suivante qui contenait un jeu d'échec sorcier géant. Les craintes d'Hermione refirent rapidement surface, la situation étant _vraiment des plus suspectes_, mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de jouer. Il y eut un moment de terreur lorsque Ron choisit de sacrifier le cavalier qu'il chevauchait, afin de s'assurer une victoire rapide. Elle hurla en voyant l'autre pièce charger à toute vitesse en direction du roux, mais à la dernière seconde, Neville jeta un charme de lévitation sur Ron, l'élevant ainsi au vers le plafond, avant de le reposer gentiment sur le bord de l'échiquier.

« Bien joué Neville, » Dit-elle d'une voix surexcitée

« Ouais ! » Répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi animé. « Et je n'y ai même pas mis le feu ! »

« Attends, QUOI ?! » s'exclama Ron. « Parce qu'il y avait possibilité ?! »

« Hum, t'en fais pas pour ça, » Répondit rapidement Hermione. « Oublies ce qu'il vient de dire. Jim, prends le Roi qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avant que le quatuor ne traverse rapidement la pièce suivante où se trouvait un Troll déjà assommé, avant d'atteindre l'avant dernière pièce, selon les estimations d'Hermione. Elle résolue d'ailleurs rapidement l'énigme de Snape, tout en essayant de repousser cet instinct grandissant qui lui soufflait que _quelque chose n'allait pas_, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Ce qui l'ennuyait également, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule potion pour aller de l'avant, et qu'une seule pour revenir en arrière, ce qui signifiait que deux personnes allaient se retrouver coincé dans cette pièce en attendant que les renforts arrivent… ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine d'informer qui que ce soit de leur destination, quelque chose qu'Hermione trouvait très irréfléchi de sa part, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et ça ne faisait que renforcer cette impression que _quelque chose allait effectivement de travers_. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse vocaliser ses inquiétudes, Jim la déconcentra avec une remarque à propos de la fiole de potion.

« Attendez une seconde. Ce sont des fioles auto-remplissante. Mon père à un kit comme ça. Les Aurors les utilisent sur le terrain afin de transporter avec eux des potions guérissantes et des trucs comme ça. Quand tu en vide une totalement, elle se re-remplie au bout d'une minute ou deux, avec la même potion invoqué d'un réservoir central situé au quartier général du DJM. »

« Ça se tient, » Fit Neville. « Ce serait ridicule qu'un voleur trouve comment passer ces flammes en buvant la potion, empêchant ainsi ses poursuiveurs d'avoir un moyen pour le rattraper. En plus, que ce soit Quirrell ou Snape ou quiconque ayant déjà traversé cette pièce, il a forcement dû utiliser la bonne potion, or toute les fioles sont pleines. Donc qui passe en premier ? »

« Moi, » Répondit sombrement Jim. « Ceci … est mon travail. Ça l'a toujours été. Une fois que je serai passé de l'autre côté, je veux qu'à tour de rôle, chacun d'entre vous prenne la potion pour sortir d'ici et aller chercher de l'aide. Si je n'arrive pas à battre Snape, » Commença-t-il en fixant Hermione et Neville, « Ou peut-être Quirrell j'en sais rien, ce sera à vous d'amener de l'aide ici. »

Il avala la fiole d'un trait avant de sauter dans les flammes noires. Aucun des trois autres n'amorça le moindre mouvement vers la potion permettant de retourner sur leur pas. Une minute plus tard, la fiole que Jim avait vidée se remplit entièrement. Ron la prit avant de leur dire : « Vous deux pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais Jim est mon ami et je ne le laisserais pas faire face à … qui que ce soit là-dedans, tout seul. » Il but la potion, jeta la fiole vide à Neville avant de sauter dans les flammes noires.

Neville échangea un regard anxieux avec Hermione. La jeune fille se prit la tête des mains, essayant de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais plus elle y repensait, plus sa tête lui faisait mal. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva les yeux en entendant Neville avaler sa potion. Puis il remit la fiole vide sur la table avant de prendre la potion pour revenir en arrière et la mit entre les mains de la jeune fille.

« Retourne en arrière Hermione. C'est toi la plus intelligente. Sort d'ici et ramène de l'aide. Je vais aider Jim et Ron à tenir aussi longtemps que possible. » Dit-il avant de l'engouffrer dans une étreinte étouffante. Il finit par la relâcher avant de se tourner et de sauter dans les flammes noire la laissant seule. Elle fixa les flammes pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, avant de reporter son regard sur la potion qu'elle tenait entre les mains, celle qui lui permettrait de partir d'ici et d'aller chercher de l'aide. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir le bouchon et faire ce qu'elle savait être la chose la plus intelligente et la plus sensé au vue de la situation. Elle continua à se concentrer sur la potion entre ses mains pendant plusieurs minutes, même après que la fiole que les autres avaient utilisée se soit remplie. Mais même en usant de toute sa volonté et de tout son intellect, elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de prendre une décision sensée. Au lieu de ça, elle se trouva dans l'obligation de faire ce _qu'elle savait être juste_, échangeant ainsi la potion qu'elle tenait dans sa main, contre celle que Neville avait posé sur la table avant de l'avaler d'un trait sans réfléchir d'avantage. Sortant sa baguette, elle traversa les flammes noires, ragaillardi par la sensation de faire _ce qui est juste_. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Quirrell qui l'attendait, un air narquois sur le visage, tandis que les trois garçons étaient saucissonnés à ses pieds, qu'elle réalisa de plein fouet à quel point _elle avait tord_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva pieds et poings liés au côté de ses camarades. Puis Quirrell invoqua le parchemin qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Harry avant de dire : « Comment fonctionne ceci Miss Granger ? » Fit-il d'une voix presque aimable. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard coléreux. « Miss Granger, si je dois reposer la question une deuxième fois, ce sera uniquement après que j'ai introduit un de vos petits camarades au sortilège de Doloris. Je suis sur que votre ami Mr. Longbottom vous en a déjà parler. C'est le sortilège qui a réduit ses parents à un l'état de légume. Voulez-vous que je fasse en sorte de réunir Longbottom à ses chers parents ? De manière _permanente_ ? »

« Ne lui dis rien Hermione, » Lui dit fermement Neville

« Ah, le courage des Gryffondors. C'est à la fois noble et tellement prévisible. » Répondit Quirrell avec un rictus moqueur, avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur le front de Neville.

« Arrêtez ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Je… Je vais tout vous dire. » Continua-t-elle avant de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du parchemin.

« Je vous remercie Miss Granger. Oh, ne soyez pas déçu de votre amie, Mr Longbottom. Je suis sur qu'elle pense que si j'envoi un message à Potter Primaire, en jeune Serpentard sensé, il irait chercher de l'aide auprès d'un professeur. Ce que Miss Granger ne prend pas en compte, c'est que malgré sa nature agressivement Serpentard, Potter Primaire perd tout sens des proportions quand ses amis sont en danger. N'est-ce pas Potter Secondaire ? »

Jim grinça des dents devant le surnom lui rappelant son statut de cadet. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances de noël, il savait que Quirrell avait raison. Si Harry venait à penser qu'un de ses amis était en danger, il foncerait dans le tas tel un Gryffondor. Quirrell conjura une chaise, avant de s'assoir dessus et de commencer à écrire sur le parchemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il empocha le parchemin, et sortit une montre de poche.

« Vingt minutes. Ensuite nous verrons combien de Gryffondor, Harry Potter à en lui. ». D'un vague geste de baguette, il bâillonna les quatre étudiants avant de fermer les yeux, comme s'il voulait faire une sieste. Les quatre Gryffondors se débattirent férocement, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient incapables de se débarrasser des liens magiques. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quirrell rouvrit les yeux et consultât de nouveau sa montre de poche. « Mmm, il semblerait que Mr Potter soit bien plus Serpentard que ce que je pensais, » Fit-il en se levant faisant disparaitre sa chaise, avant de se tourner vers eux. « Ou peut-être n'est-il simplement pas aussi intelligent que ce que je pensais. Alors, comment pourrais-je le motiver ? De ce que j'ai compris, Potter Primaire se fiche de son frère et encore plus de Weasley. Ce qui vous laisse donc vous, Miss Granger et vous, Mr Longbottom. » D'un mouvement de baguette, il leur enleva leur bâillons avant de dire, « Alors, qui veut crier en premier ? »

Avant qu'un des Gryffondors ne puisse répondre, une voix autoritaire s'écriât du haut de l'escalier menant à la chambre. « QUIRRELL ! Je suis là. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous comporter comme un méchant sortit tout droit d'une bande dessinée Moldus. »

Surpris, Quirrell fit volte face, croisant ainsi le regard d'Harry Potter. Pendant une seconde, Hermione fut confuse puisque la personne qui venait d'entrer, ressemblait plus à Jim qu'à Harry. C'est là qu'elle réalisa, que c'était la première fois depuis Septembre, qu'elle le voyait habillé aussi simplement et sans Sleekeazy dans les cheveux.

« Mr Potter ! Vous arrivez juste à temps ! » Répondit Quirrell d'une voix confiante.

« Oui, j'ai eu le temps d'écouter votre discours de grand méchant en descendant. Très effrayant. » Fit Harry d'une voix placide. Quirrell le fixa en plissant des yeux, et le garçon fut soudain très reconnaissant d'avoir un minimum d'entrainement en Oclumencie. Sans ça, il était sur qu'il aurait été instantanément saisie d'une attaque de panique, comme celle qu'il avait eu en présence de Snape, mais à voix haute cette fois. Heureusement, il fut capable de réprimer son instinct qui lui disait de se laisser tomber au sol en pleurant, projetant à la place le même sentiment de confiance qu'il avait démontré dans le Repaire du Prince quand il avait régler ses comptes avec Draco. « Dites moi Professeur Quirrell, » Continua-t-il en essayant de garder l'attention de l'homme sur lui. « Maintenant qu'on est juste entre nous, on peut se permettre d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Dites-moi au nom Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? Tous les élèves des classes supérieurs à qui j'ai parlé, ont le souvenir d'un homme sympathique. Un homme intelligent qui a obtenu un Master dans l'étude des Moldus, et un homme qui était respecté par ses étudiants et par ses pairs. Et à présent, vous vous retrouvez cloitré dans un rôle de grand vilain, vantard et radoteur et qui parle de torturer des enfants pour arriver à ses fins. »

Quirrell laissa échapper un rire cruel. « J'ai pris une année sabbatique où j'ai quitté Poudlard, avant de revenir en tant que professeur de Défense. A l'époque j'étais encore jeune et naïf, plein d'idées ridicules sur le bien et le mal. Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré – Mon Maitre. Il m'a montré la réalité, et à quel point j'avais tord. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, il n'y a que le… »

« Pouvoir, » L'interrompit Harry, « Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le comprendre. Oui, je suis _familier_ de cette citation. C'était dans **Montée et Décadence des Arts Noirs**. Elle fut attribuée pour la première fois au Mage Noir, Emeric qui avait ravagé l'Angleterre au 14éme siècle. Et pourtant, malgré tout ses dires, cela n'empêcha pas les gens de le surnommer _Emeric Le Mauvais_. » Harry eut un reniflement moqueur avant de continuer. « Honnêtement, c'est amusant de constater que votre Maître à suivit le chemin d'un des rares Gryffondors à être devenu Mage Noir. Ça explique beaucoup de ses mauvaises habitudes. De plus, est-ce que votre Maitre à prit la peine de vous informer que ces mots figuraient parmi les derniers qu'Emeric prononça avant d'être exécuté ? »

Quirrell fut surpris par le calme du garçon ainsi que par ses connaissances approfondies de l'histoire des arts noirs. Soudain, une voix sifflante raisonna dans pièce. « **Assssez parlé. Prends la Pierre ! Utilissse le Garçon** ! ». Les quatre Gryffondors entravés sursautèrent vivement face à la voix menaçante et essayèrent de la localiser, tandis qu'Harry se figeait.

« Venez ici _Potter_ ! » S'écriât Quirrell lui intimant de le rejoindre dans un geste rageur. Harry se dirigea lentement vers Quirrell et le Miroir. A cet instant, son plan était de regarder dans le Miroir, en espérant qu'il pourrait échapper à son attraction maintenant qu'il savait comment il marchait, avant de déblatérer des mensonges à l'égard de Quirrell et de son 'Maitre' pour les occuper en attendant que les adultes débarquent. A moins bien sur qu'aucun adulte ne débarque… ce qui signifierait que lui et ses amis pourraient mourir, au quel cas, il se ferait un point d'honneur à revenir et hanter Olivia Kolumbiko et Rodney Montague pour le restant de leurs jours.

Mais alors qu'il se plaçait à côté de Quirrell et qu'il plongeait son regard dans le Miroir, Harry fut surprit de voir que l'image qui lui était reflétée, n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Le désir le plus cher à son cœur, n'était plus d'être considéré comme un membre à part entière du clan Potter. Au lieu de ça, l'image qui lui était renvoyé, était une réflexion de lui-même assis sur le Trône de L'Hydre, qui à présent l'acceptait comme Prince. La version miroir d'Harry soutint son regard avec confiance… avant de brusquement, laisser échapper un rictus machiavélique. Puis Delilah, dont la tête était hors du cadre du miroir, apparu soudainement, une grande pierre cristalline dans la bouche. Elle laissa tomber la pierre dans la main tendue du Harry-Miroir, avant d'éclater dans un rire coquin et sifflotant. Le Harry-Miroir mis la Pierre Philosophale dans sa poche et lui fit un clin d'œil… et la poche de pantalon d'Harry s'alourdit soudainement, sous le poids additionnel qui venait de s'y ajouter. Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« _Ils avaient caché la Pierre dans le Miroir de manière à ce que seul quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas la posséder pouvait la sortir,_ » Pensa-t-il émerveillé. « _Et ils n'ont jamais songé au fait que Quirrell pouvait forcer un otage à l'aider _?! **Je n'ai que des ****abrutit**** dans mon équipe** ! »

Quirrell qui devait avoir remarqué la réaction d'Harry, demanda d'un ton hargneux « Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Qu'avez –vous vu ? ».

« Je me vois moi-même. Dumbledore est, euh, entrain de me serrer la main. J'ai gagné la coupe des quatre Maisons. ». Harry grinça intérieurement. D'habitude, il était bien meilleur menteur, mais là, il avait été tellement perturbé de voir l'objet de désir de Quirrell se retrouver soudainement dans sa poche, qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, et il avait été incapable de sortir un mensonge plus convainquant. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

« **Il** **ment** ! » S'exclama la terrible voix sifflante.

« _Bon beh, ça valait au moins le coup d'essayer_, » Songea Harry. Puis d'un geste brusque, il fit apparaitre sa baguette, la braqua sur Quirrell et s'écriât « _**SO**_**NOROUS** ! » aussi fort qu'il pouvait, en accentuant la _première_ syllabe. Le même son aigu qui avait value à Harry sa première détention retentit dans la pièce. Les quatre Gryffondor emprisonné se tordirent de douleur sur le sol, tandis que Quirrell trébuchait presque en arrière. Harry lui, battit en retraite aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers les escaliers.

« **Arrêtes-le espèce d'idiot ! **» S'écriât l'horrible voix, et malgré sa douleur, Quirrell réussit à envoyer un charme de bannissement en direction d'Harry. Le sortilège le frappa avec tellement de force, qu'il l'envoya voltiger dans les airs, le faisant atterrir douloureusement, face au sol. Puis Quirrell claqua des doigts et soudain une barrière de flamme s'éleva en haut des escaliers, boquant ainsi, le chemin vers la sortie.

« Enfant insolant ! As-tu réellement pensé que tu pouvais m'arrêter avec une attaque aussi faible ?! » Renifla Quirrell avec colère.

Harry se releva lentement, dos à son adversaire, « Non », Répondit-il en toussant, « Je voulais simplement être sur que vous sachiez que j'étais capable de lancer le sortilège de Brise-Glace. ». Tout en parlant, il se tourna pour faire face à son opposant, tenant sa baguette d'une main, et la pointant sur la (fausse) Pierre Philosophale qu'il tenait dans l'autre. « Maintenant, _Professeur_, il me semblait que vous me disiez tout à l'heure que vous souhaitiez discuter. Alors… discutons. Sinon, je brise cette Pierre Philosophale en mille morceaux. »

« Petit monstre INSOLENT ! » Hurla Quirrell. « Donnes-moi cette Pierre ou je te promets que tes amis périront dans la SOUFFRANCE ! »

« Oh tu vas te la FERMER un peu ?! » S'écriât Harry à son tour. « Je te jure, tu étais beaucoup moins chiant que tu bégayais ! Tu n'as rien à m'offrir maintenant, à part la promesse de tous nous tuer et puisque tu allais le faire dans tout les cas, ça ne me fais plus peur. » Harry ricana presque de contentement. « En plus, comme le disait un célèbre Moldus du nom de Winston Churchill : _On ne s'adresse pas au singe quand son maitre est dans la pièce_. Donc boucles-la et laisse ceux qui te sont supérieur discuter. »

Quirrell grogna, mais soudain, la terrible voix résonna de nouveau. « **Laisssse-moi parler au garçccon.** »

« Maitre, » Répondit nerveusement Quirrell, « Vous n'avez pas assez de force. »

« **J'ai assssez de forccce pour ççça.** » Et avec ça, Quirrell se redressa et commença à défaire son turban. Harry se prépara à faire face à ce qu'il avait imaginé des mois auparavant, comme étant une « pustule maudite ». La réalité était bien pire que tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Alors que le turban tombait au sol, la face de Voldemort fut découverte. Un visage malicieux, ridé et hideux, collé à l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell, se reflétait dans le miroir. Harry se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide, quand les yeux du Mage Noir étaient encore hagards. Puis il fixa son regard sur la poitrine de Quirrell se concentrant sur ses maigres connaissances en Oclumencie, résolu à ne pas croiser le regard de Voldemort, peut importe ce qu'il se passe. Sa vie et celle de tout ses amis en dépendait. Pour leurs parts, les Gryffondors semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole face à l'horreur de la situation. « _Voldemort_ », Murmura Jim choqué.

« **Vois ccce que je ssssuis devenu Harry Potter. Vois ccce que ton frère à fait de moi**. » Siffla Voldemort.

« Est-ce que vous vous attendez à des excuses ? En plus, je ne compte regarder aucune partie de votre personne. Je sais que vous êtes un Légiliment, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, je compte garder les yeux sur le Professer Quirrell au cas où il tenterait quelque chose que l'on viendrait tous à regretter. »

« **Ahh, tu es effectivement très malin, Harry Potter. Digne de la Maison Serpentard. Quand je penssse que tes sssstupides parents t'ont abandonné à de ssssales Moldus et t'on rejeté de nouveau juste à cause de ta répartition. Joins-toi à moi Harry Potter. Je ferais de toi mon bras droit, je te vengerais de ceux qui t'ont fait du mal et je mettrais à ta disposition un pouvoir au-delà de ton imaginaire**. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que vous savez, je peux m'imaginer _beaucoup_ de pouvoir, » Répondit Harry avec suffisamment d'assurance pour donner l'impression qu'il considérait réellement l'offre de Voldemort.

« Harry, ne fais pas ça ! » S'écriât Hermione

« Ne l'écoutes pas Harry ! » S'exclama Neville

« J'ai toujours sût que tu n'étais qu'un sorcier des ténèbres espèce de serpent ! » Hurla Jim.

Harry repoussa son envie de rouler des yeux face à l'idiotie de Jim. « Excusez-moi, est-ce que tous les Gryffondors – et spécialement Jim – peuvent gentiment se la _boucler_ ? Les adultes sont entrain de discuter ! » Fit-il avant de refocaliser son attention sur Quirrell tout en évitant précautionneusement tout contact visuel avec Voldemort. « Bien évidement mon seigneur, j'aurai besoin de quelques… garanties. » Reprit-il.

« **Comme**… »

Il prit une grande inspiration en essayant de penser à une demande plausible dans le but de continuer à faire parler le Mage Noir. « Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Godrics Hollow durant Halloween 1981 ? »

«Voldemort hésita, « **En quoi la réponse à cette quessssstion conssstituerai…une garantie ?** »

« Vos actions durant cette fameuse nuit n'ont jamais eu de sens pour moi. Vous aviez stupéfié James et Lily Potter avant d'essayer de tuer Jim. Je ne peux qu'imaginer, que si vous aviez réussi à le tuer, vous vous seriez retourné contre moi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle vous auriez tué un jumeau tout en laissant l'autre en vie, mais ça me rassurerai si vous me persuadiez que vous n'en vouliez qu'à Jim et non à moi. Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, cette nuit marque le moment exacte où m'a vie a basculé pour devenir merdique, donc je pense être en droit de connaitre la vérité. »

Le Mage Noir éclata d'un rire qui rappela à Harry celui de Niddhogg. « **Tu m'intrigues Potter. Très bien. Il y avait… une Prophétie…. **»

« Comment ?! Quelle Prophétie ? » Demanda Jim confus.

Quirrell tourna légèrement la tête, et Harry comprit que c'était pour que Voldemort puisse regarder Jim. « **Ils ne **_**te**_** l'ont jamais dit ? Comme c'est amusssant ! **_**'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Sssseigneur des Ténébres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le ssseptième mois…**_**'Cccette partie de la prophétie a été entendue par un de mes Mangemorts qui me l'a rapporté.** »

« Quel Mangemort ? » Demanda Harry pour savoir qui il devra tuer dans le futur.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire bruyant. « **Je parle de votre illusssstre professssseur de potion bien sur.** » Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il y avait quelques professeurs qu'il appréciait plus que d'autres, mais pour lui, Snape se rapprochait plus d'un mentor. Dans le coin, Hermione laissa échapper un halètement choquée, tandis que Jim et Ron maudissaient le nom du professeur. Neville ne laissa échapper aucun son, mais son regard s'assombrit brusquement. Voldemort les ignora tous. Comme Harry l'avait espéré, le Mage Noir ne pouvait résister à un monologue.

« **Initialement, je voulais me rendre à St Mangouste dès le 1****er**** Août et tuer tous les enfants qui étaient dans la nurserie, mais quelques un des mes suivants m'ont perssuadé qu'il ssserait…. Contreproductif de commettre des violencces à une telle échelle. Avec le temps, j'ai réusssssit à réduire les candidats potentiels à toi, ton frère, et l'Héritier Longbottom, mais vos deux familles avaient déjà dissssparues, protégés par un charme de Fidelius. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec ccceux qui m'avait persuadé de retarder les choses. Heureussssement, quelques jours avant ce malheureux Halloween, une nouvelle recrue est venue à moi, me révélant qu'il était le Gardien des Secrets Des Potter. Le reste, comme ils disssent, c'est de l'histoire. Je me suis retenue d'immédiatement tuer tes parents, ssssimplement parce que je craignais qu'il n'y ait des protections détectant le Sortilège de la Mort comme c'est le cas iccci à Poudlard. Je ne ssssouhaitais pas alerter Dumbledore avant de vous avoir tué, toi et ton frère. En plus, tes parents m'avaient effectivement défié par le passsssé, et je voulais qu'ils vivent ssssuffisamment longtemps pour ssssouffrir en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à protéger leurs enfants. Dans tous les cas, les événements de cette nuit ont prouvé de manière radicale que Jim Potter est celui qui a le pouvoir de me vaincre. Et je n'ai pas le moindre doute, que c'est également la raissson pour laquelle tes parent t'ont abandonné en ssssa faveur. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Harry Potter, et si tu me donnes la Pierre maintenant, tu en seras récompenssssé.** »

Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à plein régime devant les révélations de Voldemort. Une prophétie ? Et Snape était celui qui l'avait révélé à Voldemort ? Et un Gardien des Secrets ?

« Attendez une seconde. Le Gardien des Secrets vous a rejoint fin Octobre ? Mais dans ses aveux, Sirius Black disait qu'il avait secrètement été à votre service pendant des années ! »

« **Sssirius Black** ? » Reprit Voldemort qui semblait confus. En fait, il y avait tellement de confusion dans sa voix, que pendant un instant, Harry oublia à qui il s'adressait et croisa le regard de Voldemort – et effectivement, le Mage Noir avait l'air véritablement confus. C'est là qu'Harry réalisa que Voldemort et lui se regardaient dans les yeux. _Et c'est là_, qu'il réalisa, au vu de la fureur grandissante du Mage Noir, qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit d'Harry et qu'il avait comprit que la Pierre était une fausse. Et après _ça_, Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser – il envoya plusieurs jets d'étincelles, en plein dans la face de Quirinus Quirrell.

« MAINTENANT ! » S'écria-t-il pardessus les crépitements d'étincelles et les cris de Quirrell.

A son signal, Théo et Blaise sortir en courant de derrière le Miroir géant, où ils avaient trouvé refuge, pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de distraire Quirrell. Instantanément, ils commencèrent à lancer leurs meilleurs _Finite_ sur les quatre Gryffondors, dont les liens s'évaporèrent rapidement. Les deux Serpentards leurs intimèrent de courir vers le haut des escaliers, qui était par ailleurs toujours en feu. Blaise et Théo les suivirent rapidement, mais Jim, à la plus grande surprise – et consternation – d'Harry _chargea_ en direction de Quirrell (d'un « Kaai ! » sonore) glissant à ses côté avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied féroce en plein sur le côté de la rotule, qui se brisa dans un craquement sinistre. L'homme tomba au sol dans un hurlement de douleur.

En haut des escaliers, les cinq autres étudiants tentaient désespérément de conjurer de l'eau, mais les maigres filets qu'ils réussirent à produire n'étaient pas suffisants pour éteindre le feu. Soudain Hermione se tourna vers Neville.

« Neville ! Essaye de te rappeler du premier cours de Sortilège où tu avais essayé le charme de lévitation ! Rappelles-toi de la sensation que tu avais ressenti… Comme essayer de 'jeter un sort avec une brique' ! »

Neville fixa Hermione confus, avant de soudainement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il hocha la tête, pointa sa baguette sur les flammes, avant de s'écrier « **AGUAMENTI** ! »… Mais il ne libéra pas le sort. Ainsi, au lieu de produire un jet d'eau, une petite sphère bleue se matérialisa au bout de sa baguette. Une bulle qui se remplit de petites bulles d'eau et d'écume, et qui grossissait doucement, tandis que le visage de Neville se tordait de douleur.

En bas, dans la chambre au Miroir, Harry réussit à dépasser sa surprise face aux connaissances de Jim en arts martiaux, et réagit : « **PETRIFICUS TOTALUS** ! » S'écria-t-il. Les bras et les jambes de Quirrell se figèrent instantanément, se collant ensemble. Quirrell, lui-même ne pouvait plus parler, se contentant de laisser échapper des gémissements de douleur face aux brûlures sur son visage et son genou déboîté, tandis que Voldemort continuait à lui hurler des ordres. Harry se sentit malade quand il réalisa qu'ils n'auraient aucun moyen de combattre Voldemort si ce dernier décidait d'abandonner son hôte et de posséder quelqu'un d'autre. « JIM ! On doit se TIRER D'ICI ! » Hurla-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

En haut des escaliers, les jambes de Neville tremblaient, tandis que a vision commençait à devenir floue, mais au bout de sa baguette, se tenait à présent une bulle d'eau de près d'un mètre de diamètre. Incapable de la contenir plus longtemps, Neville relâcha le sortilège surchargé de magie, et une gigantesque vague d'eau s'abattit sur les flammes, les éteignant enfin. Le retour de force du jet, aurait pu envoyer Neville valser jusqu'en bas des escaliers, mais Ron, Théo et Blaise l'attrapèrent le soutenant fermement, tandis qu'il relâchait le sort. Hermione elle, s'était tourné vers la pièce en bas, hurlant à Harry et Jim de les rejoindre.

Dans la chambre au Miroir, Harry venait juste d'attraper Jim par le bras (Le garçon semblait être pris de tocs consistant à frapper Quirrell de manière répétitive, en pleine tête), avec la ferme intention de le traîner hors de cette pièce, quand soudain un éclat d'une force commotionnelle surgit du corps de l'homme à terre, les renversant tous les deux au passage. Le corps de Quirrell s'éleva alors dans les airs, et il y eu un craquement sinistre quand ses bras furent forcé de se décoller de son corps, malgré le sortilège qui le paralysait.

Quirrell Hurla. « Maitre ! NON ! Je vous ai servi loyalement ! »

« **Insssecte sans VALEUR ! Une ANNEE entière gaspillé dans une mission idiote, quand la Pierre n'était même pas là ! Maintenant, ssssouffre le prix de ton échec Quirrell !** »

La tête de Quirrell bascula violement vers la droite le faisant hurler d'agonie, mais ça n'empêcha pas sa tête de _continuer_ à tourner. Les cris cessèrent abruptement, remplacé par les bruits d'os brisés et de tendons déchirés, tandis que la tête de Quirrell se tourna à 180 degrés, et que le visage de Voldemort se retrouva devant. Il fit un geste de sa baguette en direction de la cage d'escaliers, et lâcha dans un reniflement dédaigneux « **BOMBARDA** ! ». Blaise eut à peine le temps d'attraper Hermione avant de la tirer en haut des escaliers tandis que le sortilège d'explosion touchait le plafond, le faisant exploser en blocs sur les escaliers. Tout en essayant de surpasser sa douleur, Harry pouvait encore entendre Hermione qui criait son prénom. Puis, il sentit une force immense le soulever du sol, avant de le claquer contre le mur. Un glapissement de douleur résonna à sa droite, et il comprit que son frère aussi venait de le rejoindre.

_« Génial. Jim et moi allons mourir ensemble. Que c'est… Poétique_. » Harry se débattit face à la force qui le maintenait prisonnier, réalisant que lui et Jim étaient à présent épinglé au mur, à plusieurs mètres du sol. A sa plus grande horreur, il vit soudain Voldemort, qui possédait toujours le corps mutilé de Quirrell, arriver vers eux en flottant.

« **Une année gassspillée et maintenant je n'ai plus que quelques secondes devant moi avant que ce corps ne me devienne inutile. Mais mon esprit réssssistera toujours. J'ai défié la Prophétie tout comme j'ai défié la Mort elle-même. Mais avant que je ne perde ma forme corporelle, j'ai encore ssssuffisamment de temps pour tuer le Survivant… ainsi que son gêneur de frère ! Tu as réssssisté au Sortilège de la Mort une fois, Jim Potter. Voyons voir si tu es également immunissssé à d'autres méthodes d'exécution plus radicales !** »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le Mage Noir attrapa chacun des jumeaux Potter par la gorge, et commence à les étrangler. La souffrance dans le cou d'Harry redoubla de force quand la petite cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front, se mit à pulser de douleur. A ses côtés, il entendit Jim, hurler également. Les deux garçons essayèrent désespérément de griffer les bras de l'homme, sans résultat. Des points noirs commencèrent à apparaitre devant les yeux d'Harry et il fut, soudainement prit de vertiges. D'instinct, il tendit ses mains et tenta d'écorcher les yeux de Voldemort, tandis que Jim à ses côtés en faisait de-même. Alors que la vision d'Harry s'assombrissait peu à peu, il entendit brusquement un faible grésillement, ressemblant presque à du bacon entrain de frire, suivit quasi-instantanément par un hurlement de douleur. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il entendit, avant que l'inconscience ne le gagne. Sa dernière pensée cohérente, tandis qu'il tombait au le sol, fut la sensation d'une force puissante et malveillante, qui traversa son corps avant quitter la pièce. Une force qui avait le pouvoir de défier la mort et qui jura vengeance contre les jumeaux Potter. Puis, il fut happé par le vide.


	31. HP&POS 31: Questions, Answers and Unexpe

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note traducteur**:

\- **Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien en ces temps troubles de virus et de confinement ! Pour ma part, je suis malheureusement obligée de continuer à travailler alors que j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour pouvoir m'occuper de la traduction de cette histoire ! En tout cas voici un petit chapitre que je viens tout juste de finir spécialement pour vous distraire durant cette étrange période de nos vies ! Profitez-en bien et restez chez vous ^^ **

\- L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 31: Questions, Answers and Unexpected Profanity**_

_**(Des Question, Des Réponses et Des Injures Inattendues)**_

Au début, la lumière fut si brillante qu'Harry eut peur d'être mort et de se retrouver au paradis. Mais peu à peu, sa vision s'éclaircie et il réalisa qu'il était juste à l'infirmerie. « Bonjour Mr. Potter ! » S'exclama Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière de l'école, d'un ton douloureusement enjoué. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en présence de la femme, elle avait passé son temps à le sermonner pour avoir été suffisamment stupide pour se crever les tympans, en se jetant un sortilège de brise-glace en pleine tête. Mais à présent, elle avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur. Peut-être parce que cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas infligé ses blessures lui-même.

Harry se redressa lentement et remarqua que ses lunettes et sa baguette étaient posés à côté de lui, sur la table de chevet. Enfilant ses lunettes, il remarqua qu'il y avait un nombre surprenant de cadeaux et de cartes lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, posés sur la table. La plus part provenaient de ses camarades à Serpentards, mais il y en avait également un bon nombre qui venait de ses amis d'autres Maisons. Il aperçut que Jim était également présent, allongé sur un lit à côté de lui, encore endormi (ou peut-être dans le coma – Harry n'en savait strictement rien). Lui aussi avait reçu un large assortiment de cadeaux provenant de son propre fan-club. Harry se servit un Fondant du Chaudron et répondit, « Bonjour à vous aussi, Madame Pomfrey. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez me dire comment j'ai atterris ici. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est le corps réanimé du professeur de Défense, essayant de m'étrangler. »

L'infirmière le fixa, quelque peu déconcertée. « C'est une description très… vive, que vous me donnez là Mr. Potter. Vous et votre frère avez été amenés ici Vendredi matin très tôt, accompagné par plusieurs de vos amis. » Il eut l'air inquiet face à cette révélation, mais elle le rassura rapidement. « Tous les autres n'avaient que des blessures mineures et quelques bleus et sont ressortit d'ici aussi vite qu'ils y sont entrés. Vous et votre frère jumeau par contre, êtes restés dans le coma plusieurs jours, à cause d'une sorte de choque magique étrange. Vos signes vitaux se sont stabilisés et vous êtes finalement sortit de vos état comateux la veille, mais comme le repos était toujours de mise, on a préféré vous garder ici jusqu'à votre réveil. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que nous sommes aujourd'hui le Lundi 8 Juin. Si vous avez d'autres questions, je préférerais que vous les gardiez pour le Directeur et vos parents, qui ne devraient d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver. »

Harry fronça les sourcilles face à ces paroles, mais il supposa qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas y échapper. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait insister sur la présence de Snape, vu que c'était son droit suite à l'injonction que son avocat avait déposé en début d'année avant de se remémorer les révélations de Voldemort. Snape était un Mangemort. Snape était celui qui avait rapporté la Prophétie à Voldemort. Snape, tout autant que Dumbledore, les Potter ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avaient condamné à 4 Privet Drive.

« J'aurais juste une dernière question à vous poser s'il-vous-plais. Est-ce que par hasard vous connaissez les résultats du match Gryffondor- Serdaigle de Vendredi dernier ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête tristement en regardant Jim. « Les Gryffondors ont été contraint de se passer d'un poursuivre pour couvrir le post de Jim et ont donc été obligé de jouer tout le match avec un joueur en moins. Ils disent que ça été a pire défaite qu'a connu Gryffondor depuis 300 ans. »

Harry sourit. « Je suis désolé d'avoir raté ça. » Fit-il à voix basse tandis que Madame Pomfrey retournait à son bureau.

« Ça, j'en doute pas. » Soupira Jim depuis son lit, en se redressant lentement.

« Oh, réjouis-toi Petit Frère. Il reste toujours l'année prochaine. Peut-être même que j'intégrerai l'équipe de Serpentard comme ça, on aura une toute nouvelle arène où on pourra se faire la guerre à volonté. » Fit-il en attrapant une petit boite avant de lire la carte posé au dessus, «_ Tu auras probablement besoins de ça. B.Z_ ». A l'intérieur, il trouva un petit miroir ainsi qu'un tube tout neuf de Sleekeazy. Ravi, il commença immédiatement à dompter le nid d'oiseau qui lui faisait office de cheveux, les transformant ainsi, en quelque chose de plus présentable.

Jim lui, ne répondit pas à la provocation d'Harry. Contrairement à son habitude, il garda le silence un bon moment avant de finalement demander, « Est-ce qu'il y a eu un moment où tu as réellement considéré te joindre à… Tu-sais-Qui ? »

« Quoi ? Voldemort ? » Répondit Harry, amusé du léger sursaut de Jim à l'évocation du nom maudit. Ajustant prudemment quelques cheveux qui dépassaient de sa coiffure, il répondit, « Heh, quel Survivant tu fais, si tu ne peux même pas prononcer le nom de ton ennemi juré. Et pour te répondre, non je ne me joindrai jamais à Voldemort. En fait, je pense même que je veux le détruire plus que toi. Il est l'une des cinq personnes responsables des dix années de misère absolue que j'ai passé chez les Dursley et c'est le seul que je suis légalement autorisé à tuer. »

Jim fut choqué de voir Harry parler de tuer Voldemort, aussi facilement. Il savait qu'on attendait de lui de « vaincre » le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quelque part, il n'avait jamais associé ce mot là au « meurtre ». Pour une raison qui lui échappa, il se remémora sa première conversation avec Harry, durant laquelle il s'était vanté que plus tard, il laisserait son frère gérer les affaires familiales, pendant que lui s'occuperai de « combattre les méchants ». Maintenant qu'il savait précisément ce que « combattre les méchants » impliquait, il frissonna en repensant à son arrogance et sa naïveté de l'époque. Il reporta son attention sur son frère qu'il fixa en plissant des yeux. « Et qui sont les quatre autre ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Harry ricana sans lui répondre. « Ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet mais… je change de sujet. C'était quoi cette stratégie consistant à frapper Quirrell de manière si merveilleusement moldus ? Tu as dis que tu avais eu des années d'entrainement spécial, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit un entrainement en magie. Tu es un sorcier ou comment ça se passe ? »

Jim détourna le regard. Le fait qu'il se soit rendu vulnérable aussi facilement, qu'il n'ait été réduit qu'à un vulgaire appât pour attirer _Harry_, et que ce même Harry se soit révélé tellement plus… compétent face à Voldemort… tout ça lui pesait lourdement sur le cœur. « Je suis un sorcier qui n'avait légalement pas le droit de posséder une baguette avant ses onze ans, serpent. Ma… notre mère a insisté pour que j'apprenne à me défendre, même si je n'ai suivis des cours d'arts martiaux que quelques mois. Ce qui explique pourquoi je me retrouve… un peu rouiller depuis que j'ai intégré Poudlard. » Fit-il avant de fixer son frère d'un regard résolu, « Ça n'arrivera plus. » Reprit-il avec détermination.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui répondre, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent laissant passer le Directeur accompagné des Potter et de Snape. Jim n'en était pas sur, mais il aurai juré avoir entendu son frère murmurer, « _En parlant des diables_. »

« Bonjour Jim, Bonjour Harry. Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? » Demanda joyeusement Dumbledore, bien qu'Harry était certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Une année de travail partie en fumée, avec pour seul résultat le quasi-meurtre du Survivant, ne pouvait en aucun cas réjouir le Directeur. En même temps, il supposa qu'il était finalement possible que le vieil homme ait de quoi se réjouir, selon ce qui était arrivé à l'esprit de Voldemort après que lui et son frère se soient évanouis. De leur côté, les Potter se précipitèrent sur Jim le couvrant de baisers, bien qu'ils aient au moins la décence (ou peut-être était-ce du culot) d'avoir l'air embarrassé par le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas précipité pour l'embrasser, _lui_.

« Stupide et inutile… voila comment je me sens. » Répondit Jim perdu, « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû aller là-bas et encore moins entrainer mes amis avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Je pense que votre frère peut répondre à cette question, » Indiqua Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Harry supposa qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très naturel derrière tout ça et il prit la décision d'éviter autant que possible, tout contact visuel. « Après tout, c'est lui qui a répondu à la convocation du Professeur Quirrell dans la chambre au Miroir après que vous et vos amis aient été capturés. Heureusement, il a eu la présence d'esprit, de donner la retranscription de la conversation à un préfet, qui l'a délivré à un membre du staff. »

Harry fixa son frère d'un regard vide avant de soupirer. « Il a utilisé un sortilège de confusion sur vous quatre. L'examen de Défense que vous avez passé l'autre jour, portait un sortilège qui vous a poussé à essayer de protéger la Pierre Philosophale une fois que vous aviez appris que le Directeur avait quitté l'école. »

Jim le regarda confus. « Mais Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas juste essayé de voler la Pierre lui-même ? »

« Il ne pouvait pas, » Répliqua Harry. « La Pierre avait été placée dans le Miroir de telle sorte à ce que seul quelqu'un qui voulait la protéger de Voldemort, aurait pût la retirer. Non pas que ça ait été la vrai Pierre pour commencer. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un leurre mis en place pour piéger Quirrell et son maitre. Je suppose que le Miroir aussi avait un rôle particulier à jouer à l'encontre d'un esprit tel que celui de Voldemort. » Les Potter sursautèrent par reflexe en entendant le nom, mais Harry n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. « Après tout, avec toutes les précautions mises en place, il était claire que ce n'était pas Quirrell qui vous préoccupait le plus. »

« En effet Harry, » Répondit Dumbledore. « Etant donné tout les Potter présent dans la pièce, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas si je vous appel par votre prénom. » Harry haussa des épaules, en se refreinant de lui demander s'il pouvait l'appeler _Albus_. « Bien que le Miroir ait le pouvoir d'ensorceler l'esprit du commun des mortels, son but premier était de libérer sans risques, les victimes de possessions, des esprits les possédants. A l'origine, c'était une méthode plutôt efficace, bien plus efficaces que les méthodes traditionnelles d'exorcisme. Les fantômes et autres poltergeists étaient naturellement attirés par le Miroir et emprisonnés dans des rêves fantasmagoriques où tous leurs espoirs et ambitions étaient atteints les séparant ainsi de leurs hôtes, de manière permanente et sans risque. Enfin et après que touts les désires des esprits aient été satisfaits, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se dissipaient. »

« Malheureusement, avec le temps, le nombre grandissant d'esprits maléfiques et de fantômes agressifs absorbés par le Miroir l'ont corrompu et il a finit par développer un appétit pour les âmes des vivants. Il a acquit une conscience limitée, ainsi que le pouvoir d'atteindre aussi bien les morts que les vivants, leur révélant les images de leurs désirs les plus primaires. Un observateur curieux et imprudent pourrait se retrouver ensorcelé devant le Miroir, jusqu'à ce que son corps dépérisse et que son âme se retrouve consumée par le Miroir. Une fois que les propriétés dangereuses de cet artefact ont été identifiées, son utilisation a été interdite et il a été transféré au Département des Mystères pour étude. J'ai dû tirer un bon nombre de ficelles pour pourvoir l'utiliser afin de piéger Voldemort. Le plan consistait à forcer Quirrell à essayer de sortir la Pierre du Miroir, afin que le fragment d'âme de Voldemort y soit piégé. » Le Directeur grimaça, « A l'évidence, ce fut un échec. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Moi, » Répondit platement Harry, évitant les regards posés sur lui. « J'ai compris la vérité à propos de la Pierre et de Voldemort en Novembre dernier. Le professeur Snape ici présent, m'a informé que Voldemort serait éventuellement en capacité de savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête, grâce à la Légilimencie et que je devrai donc éviter de croiser le regard de Quirrell. De toute évidence, je n'ai pas été suffisamment subtil. Il n'a réussit à tirer de ma tête aucune information, mais il a comprit que je savais quelque chose et à donc commencer à user de Légilimencie contre mes amis Gryffondors ainsi que sur Jim. Ça lui a permit de comprendre que le Miroir était le véritable piège et que j'avais réussit à le déjouer. Quirrell et Voldemort vous ont attiré vers la trappe, afin de me leurrer pour que je vienne après vous. Après avoir vu ton souvenir de noël dernier, il n'y avait aucune chance que Voldemort s'expose directement au Miroir. »

Jim absorba toutes ces informations. Non seulement son Serpentard de frère était venu à leur rescousse et avait sauvé tout le monde, mais eux même n'avaient été en danger, que parce qu'Harry avait découvert la vérité des mois auparavant, pendant que lui tâtonnait dans le noir. Sans oublier le comportement de gamin qu'il avait eu à noël, lorsqu'il avait suivit Harry et Théo dans la pièce où était entreposé le Miroir, espérant ainsi leur attirer des ennuis. Au lieu de ça, il avait involontairement appris la seule information dont Voldemort avait besoin pour échapper au piège de Dumbledore. Il secouât la tête, chassant ses pensées désagréables.

« Au fait, pendant qu'on y est, » Reprit Jim, « Snape est un Mangemort… je dis ça au cas où, ça intéresse quelqu'un de le savoir. »

Les Potter échangèrent des regards pensifs, tandis que Snape adressait un reniflement moqueur à Jim. Finalement, Dumbledore reprit la parole, « Quand le _Professeur_ Snape n'était encore qu'un jeune homme, il a fait quelques erreurs regrettables et a depuis, travaillé sans relâche pour les réparer. A part ça, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le Professeur Snape à ma totale confiance. J'espère que cela suffira à vous rassurer tout les deux. »

Jim hocha lentement la tête, tandis qu'Harry accordait à peine un regard à Dumbledore avant de changer de sujet. « En parlant de confiance, je suppose que vous ne comptez pas nous révéler _toute_ la Prophétie, maintenant qu'on connait son existence. »

« Hélas, je ne peux faire ça. Bien que Voldemort connaisse le début de la Prophétie, il ne sait rien de la fin et étant donné qu'elle contient des informations qui pourraient avoir énormément de valeur pour lui, je préfère qu'il en reste ainsi. J'avais espéré que vous et Jim ayez un peu plus de temps avant de vous mettre au courant pour la Prophétie. La connaitre mettrait sur vos frêles épaules un certain… fardeau, que j'aimerais vous épargner. J'avais espéré que vous pourriez profiter un peu plus de votre enfance… » Il s'arrêta net, réalisant son faux pas devant la rigidité d'Harry. Selon les révélations de Severus, l'enfance du plus vieux des jumeaux avait prit fin dès l'âge de quatre ans. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« Dans tout les cas Jim, j'ai cru comprendre que votre frère, Harry, avait commencé à étudier l'Oclumencie. Si vos parents sont d'accords, je vous suggère d'en faire de même. Je vous révélerai le reste de la prophétie quand et seulement quand, je serai certain que vous serez capable de défendre votre esprit contre les intrusions de Voldemort. » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry, « La même chose pour vous Harry. Je pense que vos actions vous ont donné le droit de connaitre le contenu de cette prophétie, ce que je vous révélerais une fois que vous aurez finit votre entrainement d'Oclumencie. »

A l'entente de cela, Harry fut surprit… tout comme James Potter. Aucun des deux parents n'était ravi à l'idée que Jim étudie l'Oclumencie et James avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'opposer ouvertement, à ce qu'un de ses fils apprenne quoi que ce soit de plus sur la prophétie. Il fut toutefois contraint d'abandonner en sentant le coup de coude douloureux de Lily dans ses côtes. Harry fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. « Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort après que… vous savez, après qu'on ait perdu connaissance. Je me souviens des bruits que faisait Quirell – ou plutôt Voldemort à ce moment là, je suppose – ainsi que de l'odeur de chair brûlée… et puis après, plus rien. »

« Je l'ai tué n'est-ce-pas ? » Interrompit soudainement Jim, « Le… Truc… Anormal… Enfin le truc qui m'a permit de détruire Voldemort quand j'étais bébé, s'est encore manifesté et je l'ai détruit c'est ça ? Et Quirrell avec. » Ces dernières paroles lui firent baisser les yeux. Harry se remémora que quelques semaines auparavant, il avait lui-même été soulagé, de ne pas avoir à commencer une Liste dès l'âge de onze ans. Mais bien qu'il ressente de la compassion pour son frère, il savait également que lui, n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à détruire Voldemort et/ou Quirrell, s'il avait eu le pouvoir pour le faire. Il avait peut-être fait montre de pitié pour Draco Malfoy, mais il avait passé trop de temps à discuter avec Niddhogg pour jouer le sentimental ou faire le délicat quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était concerné.

« Non fils, tu n'as rien fait, » Répondit James à son fils préféré, d'un ton rassurant. « Quirrell était déjà mort de la main de son maitre. Et même si les choses avaient été différentes, Quirrell serait mort dès lors que l'esprit de Tu-Sais-Qui aurait quitté son corps. Il semblerait que cette possession soit volontaire. Quirrell n'était peut-être pas d'accords au début, mais le temps qu'il arrive à Poudlard, il était devenu un hôte consentant. Et un hôte consentant meure toujours quand l'esprit qui le possède le quitte. Tu n'es donc en rien responsable de la mort de Quirrell. »

« Malheureusement, » Reprit Harry d'une voix légèrement acerbe, « Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Voldemort non plus. » Il se tourna pour faire face à Dumbledore, « J'ai raison n'est-ce-pas ? Il est _toujours_ dans la nature, même ce n'est plus qu'un esprit. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant qu'il ne trouve une autre façon de restaurer son corps ? »

Dumbledore soupira d'un air fatigué. « Nous n'en savons rien, Harry. Nous ne savons même pas comment il parvient à survivre. Il existe plusieurs méthodes permettant à l'âme de rester ancré dans le monde physique, même après la destruction de son enveloppe charnelle. Toutes ces méthodes sont possibles grâce aux magies les plus sombres, mais nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de la méthode qu'il ait utilisé, en supposant bien sur qu'il n'aurait pas inventé une toute nouvelle technique monstrueuse et totalement inconnue. Je pense que cela lui prendra un certain temps pour se remettre des événements de Jeudi dernier, mais je ne sais pas combien exactement, tout comme je ne peux prédire de quelle manière il s'y prendra la prochaine fois afin de retrouver son corps. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est garder l'œil ouvert et faire notre possible pour nous préparer à l'affronter. »

« Pour ma part, » Continua-t-il d'un ton triste, « Je ne peux que vous présenter mes excuses. Notre plan était très risqué, mais les bénéfices étaient de tailles – la destruction totale de Lord Voldemort au moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Le fait que ce plan ait échoué à cause d'une série de coïncidences malheureuses et imprévisibles est… profondément décevant. J'espère que vous pourrez tout le deux pardonner la faible anticipation dont j'ai fais preuve. » Jim lui répondit que bien sur, il lui pardonnait, tandis qu'Harry hochait de la tête sans plus de commentaire.

« Bien ! Maintenant, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Madame Pomfrey souhaiterait vous faire un dernier check-up, avant de vous libérer. Le déjeuné est servit dans une heure et le Banquet de départ est pour ce soir. » Il pouffa doucement avant de reprendre, « Qui sait ? Il y aura peut-être des points de dernière minute à attribuer. » Ses yeux se remirent à pétiller et Harry se promit de faire des recherches cet été pour vérifier que les « yeux qui pétillent » n'était pas un signe d'une quelconque attaque psychique, subtile et malicieuse.

« Si ça ne vous fait rien Monsieur, » Fit Harry d'une voix lasse en fermant les yeux, « Je préférerais que Théo, Blaise et moi, ne recevions aucun point pour notre participation à ces événement. Particulièrement quand le Survivant et trois autres Gryffondors, obtiennent des points pour en même temps que nous. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à répondre à des questions… difficiles de la part de mes camarades, tout comme je ne veux compromettre notre position au sein la Maison. Il y a encore beaucoup de Serpentards qui ont été élevés de manière à avoir de la … sympathie pour l'idéologie Mangemort. Je suis certain que Jim et Lord Potter sont d'accord avec moi. » S'il y avait la moindre trace de sarcasme dans sa voix, ni Dumbledore, ni Snape ne le relevèrent et aucun des autres ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. « De plus, j'ai passé mon temps à affirmer haut et fort à tout le monde, que Voldemort était Mort avec un grand M, et que la Maison Serpentard devrait se détacher de son joug. Ce serait donc mieux pour tout le monde, s'il n'y avait pas des rumeurs affirmant le contraire qui circulent. Encore moins, des rumeurs racontant que trois Serpentards aurait aidé à prévenir a résurrection. »

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui approuva d'un hochement sec de la tête. « Très bien Harry. Aucun point ne sera accordé au étudiants Serpentards impliqués. »

« Si les Serpentards n'obtiennent pas de points, alors… je pense que les Gryffondors ne devraient pas en avoir non plus. » Fit soudainement Jim. « Ce ne serait pas… juste qu'on obtienne des points pour avoir été ensorcelé et attiré dans un piège, si les personnes qui sont venu à notre rescousse ne sont même pas récompensé pour ça. »

« Comme vous souhaitez Jim, » Répondit Dumbledore dans un doux sourire. « Bien, s'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, je pense que je vais y aller. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant le Banquet de départ, bien que j'apprécierai si vous me joigniez dans mon bureau James. Nous devons encore discuter de quelques petites choses. » L'Auror accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Après le départ des adultes, les deux garçons gardèrent le silence, chacun étudiant les cartes et cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Jim sembla pensif pendant quelques minutes, avant de se figer, parcouru par un pressentiment qui lui noua l'estomac. Il se redressa soudainement les yeux fixé sur Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé les points ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Harry le regarda surprit, « Il me semblait avoir déjà expliqué mes raisons. »

« Oui je sais. Et elles ont du sens en plus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont réelles. »

Harry éclata d'un rire surprit. « Tu t'améliore Petit Frère. Un jour, tu réussiras peut-être même à deviner un de mes complots à temps, au lieu d'arriver après la bataille. En effet, Serpentard a gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Donc avec ces point supplémentaires - et en assumant que rien n'a changé durant le week-end pendant qu'on étaient inconscients – Serpentard mène à présent Gryffondor d'au moins trente points. Il y a avait trois Serpentard et quatre Gryffondors impliqués dans les événements de jeudi dernier, donc si le directeur nous accordait à tous le même nombre de points par personne, et si ce nombre était supérieur à trente points (ce qui me semble raisonnable après avoir combattu _Voldemort en personne_), alors le cadeau de dernière minute de Dumbledore pourrait donner l'avantage à Gryffondor. »

« Et tu as juste supposé que si tu déclinai les Points, j'en ferrai automatiquement de même. »

« Bien sur, tu es un Gryffondor après tout. »

Jim se laissa violement retomber sur son oreiller, l'air rageur. « Je _hais_ tellement les Serpentards. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, » Répondit hautainement Harry tout en ouvrant un autre Fondant du Chaudron.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Dumbledore étaient assit dans le bureau du Directeur. James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux de son ancien mentor étaient loin de pétiller.

« De quoi voulez-vous discuter Albus ? » Demanda-t-il la gorge un peu serrée.

« James, ceci doit s'arrêter. Jusque là, j'ai respecté l'autorité de Chef de Maison que vous exerciez sur Harry, même après avoir appris à quel point vous aviez abusé de cette même autorité durant les dix dernières années. De plus, les lois du Mangenmagot m'ont jusque là, obligé à détourner le regard et ce, malgré mes appréhensions grandissantes à propos des mésententes entre Harry et le reste de votre famille. Dans tout les cas, la décision d'Harry de m'obliger à me récuser de toute procédure légale le concernant, a simplifié les choses. Ceci étant dit, il reste mon élève, un élève auprès du quel j'ai failli à mes obligations de Directeur. Je ne peux plus cautionner ce que Severus décrit comme étant 'un antagonisme dénué de sens' envers le garçon. »

James se hérissa. « Je navré de devoir rejeter vos propos Monsieur. »

« Quelle partie ? Vous ne reconnaissez pas d'antagonisme ? Ou vous affirmez qu'il y a un sens à tout cela ? »

« Avec tout mon respect Albus, vous savez qu'en tant que Chef de la Maison Potter, mon autorité sur l'éducation d'Harry surpasse celle que vous confère votre poste de Directeur. Et aussi longtemps que je remplis mes obligations envers mon Héritier Présumé, ni vous ni qui-que-ce soit d'autre n'a le droit de juger mes décisions en tant que parent. »

La température de la pièce chuta brusquement et James dû se faire violence pour maintenir le contact visuel avec Dumbledore, qui le dardait à présent du _Regard_. Pas le regard du « je suis déçu » qu'il arborait quand les Maraudeurs outrepassaient sa patience avec une blague de trop. Mais plutôt, **Le Regard**. Celui qui faisait comprendre à tout le monde, que le grand-père gâteux était partit faire un tour et avait laissé place au vainqueur de Grindenwald. Ce même regard que James ne l'avait vu arborer, que face aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort lui-même. L'homme fut étonné de voir que Dumbledore était capable de le considérer comme un ennemi à cause de son traitement envers Harry.

« Je suis extrêmement conscient des limitations stricte que m'impose mon poste de Directeur, principalement quand cela concerne les Héritiers de Lords du Mangenmagot, Lord Potter. Ce sont les mêmes limitations qu'utilise votre confrère Lord Tiberius Nott, pour justifier _sa_ propre conduite. » James fut choqué d'être comparé à un Mangemort notoire. Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure. « Toutefois, il apparait que ces limitations ne s'appliquent plus dès lors que j'agis en fonction de mes capacité de Président Sorcier du Mangenmagot. Jusque là, je me suis plié à la décision d'Harry de me récuser de son cas, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, je suis en accord avec lui quand il prétend qu'il y a conflit d'intérêt. Après tout, c'est mon erreur qui a conduit tout le monde à croire qu'il était cracmol, et c'est sur mes recommandations que vous avez agit au plus vite pour l'intégrer dans le monde moldus en le plaçant chez les Dursley… Bien que je ne me sois jamais douté, que vous comptiez complètement ignorer le garçon pensant dix ans, sans jamais vous inquiéter un instant de sa santé. »

« On a mis en place des protection. » Répliqua durement James. « J'ai acheté une maison de l'autre côté de la rue pour Arabella Figg, afin qu'elle puisse veiller sur lui et nous tenir au courant en cas de problème. »

Dumbledore le fixa du même **Regard**. « Et bien James, ça a très bien marché n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, la récusation reste au final le choix du Président Sorcier. Si je décide de revenir sur ma décision, l'avocat d'Harry devra présenter son cas devant l'ensemble du Mangenmagot afin de me forcer à me récuser… Ou peut-être va-t-il décider de ne rien faire, quand il aura comprit que je compte rendre mon jugement en faveur du garçon. »

James sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. « Vous ne feriez pas ça ! »

« Je vous assure, Lord Potter, » Répondit froidement Dumbledore, « que j'en ai vu plus qu'assez durant cette année, pour appuyer une motion stipulant que vous vous révélez être un tuteur incompétent pour l'Héritier Présumé de votre Maison, au quel cas, il est en mon pouvoir de Président Sorcier de révoquer complètement votre autorité sur Harry et de lui désigner un nouveau tuteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité. J'imagine qu'Augusta Longbottom serait ravie d'accueillir Harry au sein de sa maison. » Fit-il en souriant, les yeux aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace. « D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Harry me semble incroyablement mature pour son âge, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je peux facilement m'imaginer, mettre en place une pétition en sa faveur afin qu'il puisse rapidement être émancipé et ce dès l'âge de… disons treize ans ? Une émancipation, suivie rapidement par une élévation d'Héritier Présumé à Héritier Apparent bien entendu. »

« NON ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ! » S'écria James en se levant brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise, sous le regard tranchant de Dumbledore.

« Alors donnez-moi une raison de ne pas le faire. Donnez-moi une preuve que vous pouvez finalement vous comporter en père décent pour votre enfant. »

Pendant un instant, James eut l'air complètement perdu. Il se rassit lentement comme si toute son énergie avait été drainée. « Je… Je ne peux pas. J'ai perdu ma dernière chance d'être un père pour Harry, la nuit où il a été répartit. »

« Mais… _Pourquoi_ ? J'admets que de prime abord, j'ai moi-même eu des doutes quand Harry a été répartit à Serpentard, mais au cours de cette année, presque toutes mes craintes ont été apaisés. Il n'a pas été attiré du côté sombre de la magie par les autres Serpentards comme je le craignais. Au contraire, c'est lui qui les remet sur le droit chemin. Il a délibérément et en toute connaissance des choses fait face à Voldemort et ce, sans compter sur la protection magique de Jim et dans le seul but de sauver ses amis Gryffondors, tout ça en compagnie _des enfants de Tiberius Nott et Serena Zabini qui l'ont volontairement accompagné ! _» Dumbledore soupira avant de reprendre, « James, je me suis engagé à passer les dernières années de ma vie à aider Jim à vaincre Voldemort. C'est une tâche éreintante qui peut sembler impossible. Ce n'est pourtant rien, comparé à la tâche de changer l'idéologie Sang-pur qui prédomine depuis des siècles dans la Maisons Serpentards. Qui prédominent depuis des siècles sur un quart de notre population étudiante. Je n'ai jamais osé ne serait-ce _qu'imaginer_ de voir un étudiant comme Harry à Serpentard. Un élève qui a réussit à réunir au tour de lui des fils de Mangemorts et des Nés-moldus. Je n'ai jamais osé rêver qu'une telle chose serait possible ! »

Tout en parlant, Dumbledore étudia attentivement le visage de James qui semblait de plus en plus anxieux. « Et pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, cette idée… vous horrifie. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne comprend pas James. Bien qu'un peu turbulent, vous avez toujours été un élève gentil et avenant envers tout le monde, sauf ceux issus de la Maison Serpentard, envers qui vous avez toujours fait montre d'une haine absolue. Comme votre père avant vous. Comme son père avant _lui_. Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi serait-il impensable, que non seulement un Potter puisse intégrer la Maison Serpentard, mais qu'il en démontre en plus les meilleures qualités au lieu des pires ? »

James ferma les yeux basculant sa tête vers le plafond, comme défait par les paroles de son mentor. Finalement, il reprit la parole d'une plate et brisée. « J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez un serment inviolable. »

« Comment ? » Réagit Dumbledore confus face à cette non sequitur.

« Vous m'avez posé une question. Et pour l'instant je ne peux vous répondre que ceci : Mon… antagonisme à l'encontre d'Harry… n'est pas infondé. Il y a une raison derrière tout cela. Si vous voulez la connaitre, j'ai besoin que vous me juriez par serment inviolable, que vous ne révélerez jamais rien. »

Dumbledore fixa du regard son ancien étudiant et ami depuis longtemps. Puis, il sortit lentement sa baguette, avant de faire le serment que James lui demanda. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ensemble des portraits des anciens Directeurs qui ornaient le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, furent surprit et choqués par son attitude. Durant les quatre décennies de son mandat de Directeur de Poudlard, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer aussi fort.


	32. HP&POS 32: The Death Eater Snape

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 32: The Death Eater Snape**_

_**(Snape Le Mangemort)**_

Cette après-midi là, après le déjeuné, Severus Snape regagna son bureau pour y trouver deux étudiants assit à leurs place habituelles, dans sa salle de classe. La présence d'Harry Potter n'avait rien d'étonnant. La présence de Neville Longbottom, elle, l'était. En réalité, c'en était même un peu inconfortable pour le professeur. « Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ma salle de classe en cette magnifique journée estivale ? Les examens sont finis. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Harry lui répondit d'une voix calme mais intense. « Durant notre premier jour de cours monsieur, on a eu une discussion à propos de certains problèmes qui devraient être immédiatement adressés, sans leurs laisser le temps de… prendre de l'ampleur. On pense que le sujet qu'a abordé Jim l'autre jour à l'infirmerie vous concernant, est un de ces problèmes. »

Snape lui répondit d'un reniflement moqueur. « Vous faites référence à son accusation stipulant que je serai un ancien Mangemort ? Le directeur vous a déjà répondu. Je vous conseille d'accepter sa réponse et de passer à autre chose. »

Harry le darda d'un regard pénétrant, comme s'il voulait le provoquer à user de Légilimencie. A sa plus grande surprise, Snape pouvait sentir le début d'un bouclier basique d'Oclumencie. Ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait outrepasser avec facilité, mais ça restait tout de même impressionnant que le garçon ait pu faire autant de progrès en sept mois. Malgré l'invitation explicite, Snape refusa de pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry et le garçon finit par reprendre la parole.

_« '__Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…' _Comme vous le savez surement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime le son de sa propre voix. »

« Ahhh », Répondit Snape, « Je vois. »

Jusqu'à présent Neville avait préféré garder le silence, laissant le soin à Harry de faire la conversation et se contentant de fixer le Maitre de Potion d'un regard impassible.

« Le Mangemort qui a révéler ces paroles à Vous-Savez-Qui est en partie responsable des dix années d'enfer que j'ai vécu. Il est également en partie responsable du sort des parents de Neville et de sa souffrance entre les mains d'un bâtard, avide et vicieux, qui à essayer de l'assassiner à plusieurs reprises. Neville et moi sommes tout deux du même avis, à savoir qu'on est en droit de connaitre la vérité sur la manière dont ces informations sont parvenues entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Snape les darda d'un regard arrogant, le nez en l'air. « En droit, vous dites ? »

« Oui monsieur, » S'immisça finalement Neville, « En droit. »

Une centaine de remontrances toutes aussi sarcastiques et tranchantes les une que les autres, traversèrent l'esprit de Snape. Des remontrances haineuses à propos de cornichons arrogants qui devraient apprendre à rester à leurs places. Des réflexions leurs faisant remarquer qu'il avait encore le temps de leur faire récurer quelques chaudrons avant la fin de l'année. Des critiques soulignant à quel point Harry Potter était tout aussi arrogant que son père aussi arrogant que n'importe quel Gryffondor. Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela… parce qu'au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, pour déverser un flot de haine contre les deux garçons, il fut soudainement hypnotisé par une paire de yeux verts, le fixant intensément. Des yeux verts aux quels il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années, mais qui à présent, envahissait sa mémoire. Des yeux verts où se reflétait une fureur juste, à peine contenue par un code morale irréprochable et une confiance grandissante qui s'épanouissait finalement après dix ans de répression. Mais plus que ça, des yeux verts qui contenaient également de la compassion à l'égard de Severus Snape, ainsi qu'un désire sincère de lui pardonner ses pêchers, si seulement le professeur lui en donnait l'occasion.

Pour faire court, Neville Longbottom avait les yeux de son père.

* * *

_**Il fut un temps… **_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-bourbe comme elle ! »_

_Lily clignât des yeux._

_« Très bien, » Répondit-elle froidement. « Je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverai mon caleçon, Snivellus. » _

_« Excuses-toi au près d'Evans ! » Rugit James en direction de Snape, sa baguette pointée sur de façon menaçante._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses, » Se récriât Lily se retournant pour faire face à James. « Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. »_

_« Quoi ? » Glapit James. « Jamais je ne te traiterai de… tu-sais-quoi ! » _

_« Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça te donnes l'aire de descendre d'un balai, tu te pavane avec ton stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tout ceux que tu n'aimes pas, simplement parce que tu peux le faire... je suis surprise que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! » _

_Elle leur tourna le dos avant de s'enfuit à grande enjambée. _

_« Evans ! » S'écria James après elle. « Hey, EVANS ! » _

_Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière. _

_« Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? » Fit James essayant, sans succès, de faire comme si de rien n'était. _

_« Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle pense que tu es un peu vaniteux mon pote. » Répondit Sirius. _

_« C'est ça, » Répliqua James qui avait l'air furieux à présent, « C'est ça.. »_

_Il y eut un autre flash de lumière et Snape se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les aires. _

_« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Snivelly ? » [1]_

« **EXPELLIARMUS HORRIBILIS** ! »

Il y eut un grand flash d'une lumière aveuglante et les quatre Maraudeurs furent soudainement jetés au sol, leurs baguettes s'envolant dans les aires avant d'atterrir aux pieds de l'attaquant. Snape commença à tomber vers le sol, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du gazon, avant de se remettre doucement à flotter, pour se poser gentiment sur la terre ferme. Après avoir remit ses robes à l'endroit, Severus chercha du regard son nouveau sauveur. C'était un grand gaillard bien bâtit, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Ses yeux d'un vert perçant brûlaient de rage, et un badge accroché à sa poitrine l'identifiait comme le Préfet en Chef.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir rester à votre place, Mr. Snape et d'éviter d'utiliser votre baguette jusqu'à ce que nous résolvions cette histoire, » Fit calmement Frank Longbottom les yeux toujours fixés sur les Maraudeurs.

« Longbottom ! » S'écria Sirius Black. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire ?! »

« Le travail du Préfet de cinquième année, puisque celui qu'on a, n'est visiblement pas capable de le faire correctement. » Face à ces paroles, Remus se sentit rougir. « Allez tout le monde ! Le spectacle est finit ! Retournez à vos dortoirs ! » Tout les étudiants qui avaient assisté à la confrontation s'enfuirent rapidement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de provoquer l'ire du Préfet en Chef.

« Tu te lance dans la défense des Mangemorts Juniors maintenant, Frank ? » Demanda James Potter qui n'avait pas décoléré, tandis que les quatre garçons se remettaient débout.

« Seulement quand c'est du quatre contre un. Enfin, à votre crédit, au moins cette fois vous vous attaquez à un autre Cinquième année. D'habitude, vous préférez plutôt jouer avec les Deuxièmes années de Serpentards. »

« Prends-le comme tu veux. Combien de points tu compte nous retirer ? » Demanda Sirius en roulant des yeux.

Frank renifla avec mépris. « Et quel en serait l'intérêt Black ? Maintenant que les examens sont finit et qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine de cours... A cause de vos imbécilités, nous sommes déjà en dernière place du classement avec plus de cent points de retard sur les premiers. Vous n'en avez rien à foutre des points. Vous n'en avez même rien à foutre des retenues. Mais visiblement, vous aimez bien suspendre les gens par les pieds et les humilier dans le but de faire sourire les imbéciles. Et bien, vous savez quoi ? Je viens de finir mes ASPICs et j'ai déjà un job qui m'attend à ma sortie. Alors pourquoi ne ferai-t-on pas l'impasse sur le système officiel de punitions pour une fois ? Je me contenterai de vous laisser suspendu, la tête en bas et le caleçon à l'aire, tout comme vous comptiez le faire avec Snape. Ça me permettra de voir si les humiliations que vous faites subir aux gens sont aussi drôles que ça en a l'air ! »

Il leva sa baguette tandis que les quatre autres reculaient précipitamment, les mains en l'aire.

« Frank, » Fit nerveusement Remus. « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça. Les choses ont légèrement dérapées, mais c'est fini maintenant. »

Frank eut un reniflement méprisant à l'égard de Lupin avant de retourner son attention sur James. « Tu sais Potter, je ne suis pas surpris du comportement de Black. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a réussit à tromper le Choixpeau pour qu'il l'envoi à Gryffondor, mais il reste aussi cinglé que toute sa famille de tarés. Il restera toujours le digne fils de Walburga. »

« Espèce de filsdep… ! » Sirius chargea en direction de Frank qui se contenta d'une légère torsion de baguette en direction du garçon. Il y eut un autre flash de lumière et soudain, Sirius se retrouva dos à terre, trois mètres plus loin. Frank continuât, comme s'il avait à peine remarqué l'interruption.

« Mais toi James ? Tu es _l'Héritier Potter_ ! Ta famille est Gryffondor depuis dix générations. Quand tu as été réparti, j'étais excité de voir un Potter à Poudlard, parce que je m'attendais à ce que tu sois le symbole parfait de notre Maison. A ce que tu montre à tout le monde ce que représentent le courage et les valeurs Gryffondor. » Frank fit quelques pas dans sa direction, se retrouvant quelques centimètres du visage de James. « Et pendant les cinq dernières années, j'ai rarement connu un jour où tu n'as pas fait honte à notre Maison. Tu me dégoute, James Potter. Maintenant, je te conseil de dégager hors de ma vue, toi et ton misérable gang de malfrat. »

Sur ces paroles, Longbottom fit un pas de côté avant de leur indiquer le chemin de sa baguette. Un James Potter au visage rouge de honte, se pencha pour prendre sa baguette, avant de s'en aller en furie, suivit par ses trois amis. Alors qu'ils partaient, Longbottom les rappela.

« Oh, et Lupin ? Je me doute bien que mon avis ne sera certainement pas pris en compte, mais pour ce que ça vaut, je compte informer le Professeur McGonagall que je te considère totalement inapte à exercer correctement ta fonction de Préfet et qu'ils devraient te remplacer. De préférence avec quelqu'un qui peut marcher sans avoir constamment les lèvres collées au cul de Potter. Peut-être McLaggan. C'est un connard, mais au moins il est capable de penser par lui-même. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrai être au courant. »

Le visage de Remus se défit littéralement devant les paroles de Frank, tandis que James et Sirius le dardaient de regards meurtriers. Il leur adressa un petit sourire en coin, avant de leur faire un nouveau geste de la baguette, les incitants à reprendre leur chemin. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Snape. « Etes-vous blessé Mr Snape ? Avez-vous besoin de vous rendre à l'infirmerie ? »

Snape qui avait été éblouit, tant par l'habilité du Préfet en Chef que par sa prise de position face au gang de Potter, secouât rapidement la tête. « Non, Mr Longbottom. Je… Merci pour votre intervention. » A son plus grand embarra, le Serpentard laissa échapper quelques reniflements.

Longbottom étudia le jeune Serpentards quelques seconde, avant s'assoir à ses côté sur le sol, à la plus grande surprise de Snape. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenus plus vite. Mais… je suis arrivé à temps pour voir tout ce qui s'est passé avec Evans. C'était… dur. »

Severus essaya de lâcher un reniflement de mépris ou une insulte, mais il était bien trop défait pour ça. Longbottom garda le silence quelques instant, ses yeux fixé sur l'horizon.

« J'ai passé un stage au sein du DJM l'été dernier, » Dit-il en changeant de sujet. « J'y ai suivi un cours pour améliorer mes analyses des comportements sociaux. C'était très intéressant. J'ai eu un O. » Il se tourna pour faire face à un Snape confus. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer, que quand tu as traité Evans de Sang-de-bourbe, ce n'était pas elle que tu regardais. Tu ne regardais pas Potter et son gang non plus d'ailleurs. Ton regard était fixé de l'autre côté, là où Mulciber, Wilkes et Rosier t'observaient… d'un air approbateur. »

Snape garda le silence. Frank hésita un instant avant de continuer.

« J'imagine que quelques fois, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'être à Serpentard. Etre un Sang-mêlé à Serpentard doit déjà être suffisamment dur, mais avoir une Née-moldus pour amie en plus ? Pire encore, une dont tu es visiblement amoureux ? » Snape sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons. « Et là devant tout le monde, elle vient à ta rescousse, face au gang de Potter ainsi que devant touts tes collègues Serpentards. J'imagine que ça aurait rendu les choses encore plus… intolérables, si tu avais laissé passer ça sans réagir. »

Severus préféra garder les yeux au sol, incapable de croiser le regard de Longbottom. Il voulait se rebeller et nier tout en bloc, mais il s'en trouva incapable. Pas alors qu'il se trouvait devant quelqu'un qui semblait le comprendre sans le haïr pour autant. Incapable d'articuler un mot, il se contenta de confirmer les déductions de Frank d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle te pardonnera ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Snape hésita. « J'irai chez elle cet été et j'essayerai de lui expliquer les choses. Qu'en une fraction de seconde, j'ai dû choisir entre insulter meilleure amie, ou confirmer devant mes camarades de maison que je n'étais qu'un traitre à mon sang, bon à être ensorcelé quotidiennement pendant les deux prochaines années… Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas qu'elle me le pardonnera. »

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider Severus ? »

Snape le fixa d'un regard aiguisé devant la familiarité du garçon, mais le regard que lui retourna le Gryffondor l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit d'offensant. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, comme il s'y était attendu. C'était de la gentillesse, ce qui était totalement différent, et quelque chose dont Snape faisait rarement l'objet.

Il soupira avant de dire. « Si ce n'est pas trop demandé, j'aimerais bien que tu dises devant tout le monde que tu m'as retiré cinq points pour avoir traité Lily de sang-de-bourbe. Peut-être même que tu pourrai en parler à un Préfet de Serpentard en lui disant combien tu es dégouté par vile bigoterie. »

Frank laissa échapper un rire. « Pas de problème. »

« Merci… Frank. »

* * *

_**A présent…**_

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez en fixant Neville et Harry. Il soupira d'un air résigné avant de reprendre la parole.

« La première chose que vous devez comprendre, c'est que quand j'étais jeune et bête… j'étais très jeune et très bête. La deuxième chose que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'au début de la dernière Guerre des Sorciers, les choses étaient très confuses. Bien qu'il fût de notoriété publique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses suivants étaient motivés par leurs haines envers les Nés-moldus, une grande partie de la population sorcière n'avait pas réellement compris la mesure de leur violence et de leur destruction. De plus, au tout début, beaucoup de personne, moi y compris, n'avaient pas réussit à voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un vrai _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ et non un quelconque agitateur que le gouvernement voulait discréditer. Les Médias Sorciers étaient encore à leurs débuts et étaient détenus par le Ministère, tout comme l'es aujourd'hui la Gazette du Sorcier, qui reste le journal officiel. Durant cette période, le Ministère, avait fait passer plusieurs lois accordant plus de droits et de protections pour les Nés-moldus et les Moldus, à un tel point que même les Sorciers les plus modérés, trouvaient ça troublant. Pour faire court, une grande majorité des mes amis et collègues d'école, pensaient que les pires accusations à l'encontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son mouvement, n'était que de la propagande visant à le discréditer et que les atrocités commises par les Mangemorts n'étaient en réalité, que des mensonges, ou pire, qu'elles étaient commises par des Nés-moldus, et que Voldemort et ses suivants étaient accusés à tord. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas quelque chose de nouveau en temps de guerre civile. Je crois que les Moldus appellent ça les opérations '_sous faux pavillon_'. En fait, même le terme 'Mangemort' fut utilisé pour la première fois par la Gazette du Sorcier, en guise d'insulte à l'encontre de l'organisation connu à ses débuts, sous le nom des 'Chevaliers de Walpurgis' une insulte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna à son avantage en l'adoptant. »

« Après l'obtention de mon diplôme en 1978, je suis resté en contact avec d'anciens camarades de Serpentard qui avaient rejoint le Cercle Intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis revenu en Angleterre en janvier 1980, après l'obtention de mon Master en Potion, en Italie. Mes nouvelles capacités qui pouvaient se révéler très utiles, intéressaient grandement le mouvement Mangemort et ils voulaient me recruter. Et bien que je me fichait de leur agenda politique, mes problèmes familiaux de l'époque rendaient leur offre attractive. Pour comprendre, il vous faut savoir je suis un sang-mêlé. » Harry et Neville furent tout deux surpris par l'aveu brut. « Mon père était un moldus, mais mère était issue de la Noble Maison des Prince, une famille maintenant disparue. Elle avait été exclue de la famille après avoir épousé mon père. Une décision idiote et prise sous le coup de la colère par mon grand père, qui n'avait pourtant aucun autre héritier vivant. Ainsi, quand il décéda en 1979, la Maison des Prince disparue avec lui. Toutefois, mes amis m'ont assuré que si je parvenais à prouver ma valeur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serai récompensé une fois qu'il aura pris le pouvoir, faisant ainsi annulé la décision d'expulsion de ma mère et me permettant de réclamer le siège des Prince ainsi que leur biens. »

« C'est sur cette toile de fond, que lors d'une nuit glaciale de Janvier 1980, je me suis retrouvé à Prêt-au-lard, et plus précisément à la Tête-du-sanglier. J'avais appris qu'Albus Dumbledore y avait rendez-vous pour faire passer un entretient pour le poste nouvellement vacant de Professeur de Divination, et j'avais espérer pouvoir le rencontrer moi-même afin de postuler pour le poste de Professeur de Potion, puisque j'avais entendu des rumeurs disant qu'Horace Slughorn souhaitait se retirer. Alors que j'attendais Dumbledore à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion, j'ai soudainement entendu une femme à l'intérieur entamer le début d'une prophétie, la même prophétie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a répété. Le propriétaire du bar m'a surpris entrain d'écouter aux portes, a crû que j'étais délibérément entrain d'espionner le Directeur et m'a jeter dehors. Même si je savais que la prophétie avait plus de contenus que ce que j'avais entendu, je me suis dis, à raison, que si j'informais le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ce que je savais, il me ferai intégrer son Cercle Intime et restaurerai pour moi l'héritage des Prince. » Il hésitât un instant avant de poursuivre. « Cela va sans dire, que quand j'ai rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'avais aucune idée que vos deux mères étaient enceintes. »

« Mais vous saviez quand même que vous envoyiez Vous-Savez-Qui après un enfant n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda Neville la gorge serrée. « Même si ça n'avait pas été l'un d'entre nous, vous aviez dis à Vous-Savez-Qui de tuer un enfant. »

Severus ricana amèrement. « Comme je vous l'ai dis Mr Longbottom, quand j'étais jeune et bête, j'étais très jeune et très bête. En toute franchise, quand j'ai révélé la prophétie incomplète au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant, que ça pouvait faire référence à un enfant. »

Les deux le fixèrent avec surprise. « Comment ?! » Demanda Harry d'une voix incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais suivis de cours de Divination et dans mon arrogance, j'ai analysé, tel un profane, ce que j'avais entendu. Considérez les mots que vous avez déjà entendu dans cette prophétie, Mr Potter. '_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres __**approche**__…' _Pour moi, le mot 'approche' signifiait clairement, quelqu'un qui était loin, et qui se rapproche. Ce n'est pas un mot que j'aurai utilisé pour décrire un fœtus in utero, dont la naissance était prévue dans sept mois. La phrase disant '_né lorsque mourra le septième mois' _indique une naissance fin juillet, mais n'indique pas clairement que la naissance reste à venir. De même pour la ligne du milieu '_il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié', _\- Et bien pour moi 'défier' est un terme assez vague. De toute évidence la 'défiance' de Lily Potter, consistait principalement à condamner publiquement la violence des Mangemorts et bien sur à se marier avec le Sang-pur James Potter, malgré son statut de Née-Moldus. Dans tout les cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était connu pour avoir passé des décennies à voyager à travers le monde, étudiant les Arts Noirs. J'ai juste supposé, que lors de ses voyages, il avait dû croiser la baguette avec un couple de sorciers, à trois reprises – peut-être des aurors étrangers – et qu'il en a tuer un ou même les deux, durant leur troisième rencontre. L'objet de la prophétie, qui est probablement leur fils ou leur fille, ayant atteint l'âge adulte, était à présent à la poursuite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de se venger. Donc non, la possibilité que la Prophétie se référait à un enfant encore dans le ventre de sa mère, ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit… jusqu'à ce que j'intègre les Mangemorts et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous annonce qu'il comptait détruire St Mangouste au matin du 1er Août. »

Harry sentit ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites. « C'est vous qui avez essayé de le dissuader. »

Snape confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Moi et deux autres personnes. Nous avions réussis à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que massacrer une douzaine d'enfants, voir des centaines de sorciers et sorcières présent dans le seul hôpital du pays, retournerait l'opinion publique – encore divisée - contre lui. De plus, étant donné qu'on ne connaissait pas l'intégralité de la prophétie, il était possible que ce mystérieux 'Pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres' fasse référence à un pouvoir métaphorique, symbolisé par le meurtre d'enfant, poussant ainsi l'opinion public à se retourner contre lui. C'était une interprétation hautement improbable, mais ça été assez pour l'empêcher d'attaquer St Mangouste. Peu après, il concentra son attention uniquement sur vous deux, et sur Jim Potter, puisque tout les trois, êtes nées à la fin du moi de Juillet, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres considérait que vous quatre parents l'avaient défié trois fois. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé d'entrer en contact avec Dumbledore, l'exhortant à cacher les Potter et les Longbottom, et acceptant de lui servir d'espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Est-ce que vous saviez que Barty Crouch Jr. Etait un Mangemort ? » Demanda Neville. Seule la légère crispation de ses doigts autours de l'accoudoir permit à Harry de voir à quel point Neville était nerveux en posant cette question.

« Pas avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. Les Mangemorts travaillent en plusieurs cellules, portaient des masques qui altèrent leurs voix quand ils partaient en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et utilisaient toujours des noms de code. J'ai obtenu le post d'expert en potion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui fait qu'on m'envoyait rarement en raid, et que j'interagissais rarement avec d'autres Mangemorts mis à part ceux que je connaissais déjà. Je transmettais au Directeur toutes les identités que je démasquais. Il y a très peu que je puisse dire sur le sujet sans aller à l'encontre des serments que j'ai juré au Directeur. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question Mr Potter, non je ne savais pas non plus que Sirius Black était un Mangemort. En fait, j'étais très étonné quand je l'ai appris. Bien que je trouve que ce soit un ignoble personnage, je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que Black puisse être un Mangemort. »

« Quel était votre nom de code ? » Demanda Harry

Snape réprima un sourire. Bien évidement, c'était tout à fait le genre d'informations secrètes et inutiles qui pouvait intriguer le Potter Serpentard. « J'étais Mr Aconit. » Répondit-il.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête, légèrement amusé. « Naturellement. » Dit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Neville.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir Monsieur, » Fit Longbottom. « J'apprécie votre honnêteté. » Continua le garçon d'une voix calme, sans aucune trace de colère ou de malice. Snape cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« C'est… tout, Mr Longbottom ? » Demanda-t-il quelque peu incrédule.

Neville hocha de la tête. « Vous avez fais une erreur et quand vous l'avez réalisé, vous avez de votre mieux pour la corriger. Et vous n'avez jamais rien sût pour mon cousin Barty, qui était le seul Mangemort qui aurait pu guider les autres à travers les protections du manoir Longbottom, et à attaquer mes parents. Rien de ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, n'est de votre faute, à part le fait que Barty et les Lestrange savaient que Vous-Savez-Qui s'intéressait à moi. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu pour remédier à cela. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en tiendrai rigueur Monsieur. »

Snape cligna encore quelques fois des yeux, avant de reprendre contenance. « Mr Longbottom vous… me rappeler beaucoup votre père. Je pense que c'est l'un des plus beau compliments que je sois capable de faire. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Répondit le garçon d'une voix douce.

« Hum, j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser. » Fit Harry. « Je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez y répondre si vous êtes sous serments, mais si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai quand même les poser. » Snape donna son accord d'un signe de tête. « Ma première question concerne les évènements de Jeudi dernier. Est-ce que vous, ou n'importe quel autre professeur, étiez au courant de l'ensemble des pièges protégeant la Pierre, et de la manière de les désactiver ? »

Snape fut surprit par le changement de sujet et quelque peu abasourdi par la transformation d'Harry, qui passa en un instant d'enfant lésé, à un enquêteur chevronné. Il se remémora comment le garçon avait réussit à déduire l'implication du Seigneur des Ténèbres auprès de Quirrell, à partir d'un nombre très réduits d'indices, et encore une fois, il se trouva curieux de voire le processus de raisonnement du garçon.

« Non. Chacun d'entre nous savait seulement comment désactiver son propre piège. La Trappe qui se trouvait dans la pièce du Cerbère était en réalité une construction magique menant à un Espacesorcier. » Il nota la confusion du garçon, et reprit en lui expliquant, « un Espacesorcier est un terme qui relève de Sortilège de manipulation et d'expansion spatiale. Ça fait parti du programme de Septième année de Sortilège. Chaque professeur était chargé de fabriquer son piège dans une pièce individuelle de son choix, qui était par la suite réduite à la taille d'une petite boite. Quand l'ensemble du labyrinthe fut enfin prêt, le Directeur rassembla toutes les boites avant des leur rendre leur tailles normale, ce qui explique comment il peut y avoir une trappe au troisième étage qui donne sur une autre pièce que celle située directement en dessous, au deuxième. »

« Quand est-ce que les pièges ont été complétés et confiés au Directeur ? »

« La plus part d'entre eux étaient prêts dès l'été dernier, bien que la dernier chambre n'aie été complété qu'en Décembre, due à des circonstances échappant à notre contrôle. » Snape remarqua qu'Harry semblait surpris. « Pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions Mr. Potter ? »

« Après ce que vous venez de me dire, je n'en suis plus… si sur, mais peut-être que ma prochaine question pourra vous éclairer. Enfin si vous pouvez y répondre. Selon le directeur, le Plan était de mener Quirrel vers le Labyrinthe afin de le perturber et de lui donner une fausse impression de sécurité et ce, dans le but qu'il tombe sur le Miroir, pour que Vous-Savez-Qui puisse y être aspiré et détruit. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « D'après vos informations, est-ce que c'était vraiment le _vrai_ plan ? »

Snape sembla confus. «Je ne vous suis plus Potter. De quel autre plan, vous parlez ? »

Le garçon reprit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. « Je pensais que peut-être, le Directeur aurait pu faire en sorte d'organiser une confrontation directe entre Vous-Savez-Qui et Jim Potter afin que ce dernier puisse le 'vaincre' grâce à son mystérieux pouvoir. »

Snape fixa le garçon un long moment, en songeant aux implications de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Mr Potter, je ne peux croire ce que vous êtes entrain de dire. Personne n'aurait pu prédire la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait deviner notre plan, ni qu'il allait ensorceler votre frère et ses amis afin de les attirer dans la Chambre au Miroir. Maintenant dites moi ce que vous avez en tête. »

Harry fixa Snape comme s'il jaugeait sa fiabilité. Finalement il décida que si à ce stade, il ne pouvait faire confiance à Snape, alors cela signifiait, qu'il n'y avait personne âgé de plus de onze ans, à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Et c'est ce qui le décida.

« Première Pièce : Un chien à trois-têtes qui s'endort quand on lui joue de la musique, un fait que Jim Potter a apprit par Rubeus Hagrid après que ce dernier lui ait offert une flûte à Noël. Deuxième Pièce : Un filet du Diable que Neville a réussit à identifier, à l'odeur, avant même d'être entré dans la pièce, ce qui lui a permit de le contourner facilement. Troisième Pièce : Un piège aérien follement compliqué, qui n'aurait pu être contourné que par quelqu'un qui a des compétences spécifiques d'attrapeur. Quatrième Pièce : Un échiquier géant que Ron Weasley a battu en douze coups seulement, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Cinquième Pièce : Un troll que Neville et Hermione avaient déjà affronté et aidé à vaincre auparavant. Sixième Pièce : Une énigme qu'Hermione a résolue en moins d'une minute et une potion qui ne permettait qu'à une seule personne à la fois d'accéder à la Pièce finale. Franchement Monsieur, il me semble que le Labyrinthe à été construit de manière à ne pouvoir être contourné que par les capacités spécifiques de Jim Potter et des trois des Gryffondors les plus susceptibles de l'accompagner dans ses petites… aventures. »

Le visage de Snape se transforma en masque impassible, ce qui, étrangement, rassura plus Harry que si le professeur avait été choqué. « Avec qui d'autre avez-vous parlé de cette… théorie ? »

« Blaise et Théo. On l'a tous remarqué lors de notre propre traversée du Labyrinthe. Hermione aussi a trouvé ça étrange, une fois qu'elle n'était plus sous l'influence du Confondus et elle en a fait part à Neville. Aucun d'entre nous n'en a discuté avec Jim, Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autre. » Il omit toutefois de lui dire, que tout ceux au courant de cette théorie, avaient prit leur précaution pour recouvrer l'information au cas où ils se feraient oublietté.

Snape hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension. « N'en parlez à personne. Je mènerais... ma propre enquête sur le sujet. Moi aussi je trouve ça troublant, une fois qu'on y réfléchit comme ça. Ceci étant dit et bien que ces coïncidences soient étonnantes, je sais de source sur que le Professeur McGonagall a envoyé sa Boite au Directeur des semaines avant le début de l'année scolaire, et à l'époque personne ne savait que Weasley était un prodige aux échecs, ou même que lui et Potter allaient se lier d'amitié. De même, j'ai envoyé ma boite à peu près au même moment et à l'époque je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de Miss Granger. Mais, je compte tout de même mener mon enquête. Y'a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

Harry grimaça. Il craignait que sa dernière question ne soit la goutte qui fasse déborder le vase. « Une dernière chose Monsieur. Vous avez dit plus tôt que vous étiez surpris que Sirius Black soit un Mangemort. Je sais que vous avez des antécédents avec l'homme et que vous le haïssez autant que vous haïssez mon père. Ceci étant dit… y'a-t-il la moindre chance – aussi infime soit-elle – que Sirius Black soit innocent ? »

Trois secondes plus tard, Harry et Neville sortirent en courant de la salle de classe, craignant que Snape ne leur balance à la tête, touts les sorts de son répertoire.

* * *

[1] N.A : Le passage en italique est tiré du chapitre 28 (Le pire souvenir de Rogue) de Harry Potter et l'ordre du phœnix. (N.T : Vu que je ne sais plus où est le livre, il s'agit donc de ma traduction de la version anglaise. Ne soyez pas étonné si ce n'est pas du mot pour mot comparé à ce qu'il y a dans le livre en français.)

N.T: ça été un cauchemar de traduire ce chapitre, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois après avoir perdu TOUT le chapitre (après correction en plus !) à cause d'un bug d'ordi. J'ai recorrigé vite fait derrière quand même, mais n'hésitez pas à me pointer s'il reste encore des fautes. Enjoy ^^


	33. HP&POS 33: The End of The Beginning (Par

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 33: The End of The Beginning (Part 1)**_

_**(La Fin du Début)**_

**20 Juin 1992**

Finalement, Serpentard remporta la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avec une avance d'à peine _quarante_ points. De son côté, et après avoir constaté que le Professeur Snape n'était pas dans ses quartiers, Olivia Kolumbiko utilisa son Patronus en forme de guépard afin d'envoyer un message à Snape, McGonagall _et_ Flitwick, leur stipulant qu'elle avait un message important de la part d'Harry Potter, à propos d'une situation de vie ou de mort, impliquant le professeur Quirrell et « une sorte de pierre » caché au Troisième Etage.

En réalité, ce fut Flitwick qui lui accorda dix points supplémentaires pour sa capacité à réfléchir sous pression et son utilisation créative d'un Sortilège difficile. Harry se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas fanfaronner ouvertement ou même regarder Jim, au moment où Dumbledore remis la coupe aux Serpentards. Jim lui, pensa que c'était probablement le geste le plus gentil qu'Harry n'avait jamais eut à son égard.

Comme prévu, Hermione arriva en tête de classement parmi les élèves de premières années, bien que Neville ait réussit à la surpasser en Botanique et qu'Harry la dépassa d'une courte tête en DCFM. En Potion, elle réussit à battre Lavender Brown d'à peine deux points, chose que la blonde accepta avec humour en lui promettant d'étudier dur tout l'été afin qu'elle puisse la surpasser l'année suivante. Parmi les Serpentards, Harry arriva en tête de classement, suivi de Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et Draco Malfoy. Théo Nott obtint des notes solides, tandis qu'à l'étonnement de tous, Crabbe et Goyle réussirent à passer en classe supérieur, avec une marge confortable.

Jim lui, réussit à peine à se classer parmi les dix premier de sa classe, et Ron le talonna de quelques places. Finalement, le matin du 20 juin, les étudiants embarquèrent à bord du Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Pour Harry, cela signifiait rejoindre les Dursley, bien qu'après une correspondance de plusieurs semaines avec ses avocats, il avait hâte de voir revoir son oncle et sa tante… enfin, il avait surtout hâte de voir leur réaction face aux changements à venir.

* * *

Alors que ses deux fils étaient dans le train, James Potter se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètre de là, assit dans un bureau majestueux avec vue panoramique sur Gringotte et l'horizon londonien au-dessus. Alors qu'Harry communiquait avec ses avocats via hiboux, James lui, avait le temps et l'argent pour se payer des consultations plus privées.

La réceptionniste, une jolie jeune fille fraichement diplômée de Beauxbâtons, répondant au nom d'Yvette, lui présenta un plateau de thé accompagné de sandwiches au cresson et de biscuits, avant de demander poliment si « Lord Potter » pouvait patienter encore quelques minutes, le temps que son employeur finisse une importante conversation via cheminée. Plongé dans ses pensées, James contempla l'ouvrage d'art - qui semblait extrêmement coûteux - accroché au mur, ainsi que le bureau antique devant la fenêtre. Et une nouvelle fois, il admira la réussite des dix dernières années de son ami. Une réussite due en grande partie à la contribution de James.

Alors qu'il patientait, James croqua dans un macaron en repensant à sa dernière conversation avec Dumbledore. Le vieil homme n'avait as été totalement convaincu et restait encore outré par la manière dont James avait traité Harry, ce qui n'était que justice étant donné que James lui-même était dégouté de son comportement. Mais après avoir révélé son secret au Directeur, Albus accepta de rester neutre face au Mangenmagot, du moins pour l'instant. Toutefois, il insista pour révéler la Prophétie à Harry une fois que ce dernier atteindrai une maitrise suffisante de l'Oclumencie. Il se remémora son propre entrainement d'Oclumencie qu'il avait suivit à l'Académie des Aurors. Il avait atteint le troisième niveau (le minimum requit pour un Auror) avant d'arrêter, perturbé par la façon dont l'Oclumencie affectait sa personnalité, ce qui le rendait très inconfortable à l'idée qu'Harry puisse l'apprendre, et Jim encore plus. Bien sûr, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait abandonné son droit d'interdire à Harry d'étudier ce qu'il voulait, mais il espérait que le garçon ne s'approfondirai pas trop dans son étude des magies de l'esprit.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme très bien habillé, qui semblait être à peu près du même âge que James. Il avait perdu un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois que James l'avait vu, mais son élégante robe de travail lui allait toujours comme un gant. James se remémora vaguement que durant leur dernière conversation via cheminette, l'homme s'était plaint d'un nouveau régime que les guérisseurs l'obligeaient à suivre. Visiblement, cela fonctionnait bien – et bien qu'encore très enrobé, l'homme n'avait plus qu'un seul double menton. Son visage était plus fin et sa coupe de cheveux était bien plus élégante que l'horrible coupe mulet qu'il abordait durant sa scolarité. Il n'était clairement pas un bel homme, mais avec l'âge, ses traits s'étaient adoucis et son succès et sa fortune rattrapaient son apparence physique, bien qu'aujourd'hui encore, tous ceux qui croisaient ses yeux restaient déstabilisés par ce regard intense, très semblable à celui d'un rat.

« Bonjour James ! » S'exclama Peter Pettigrew, Esq., Conseiller Juridique, Ordre de Merlin (Première classe), Intendant et Fondé de Pouvoir au près de la Maison Potter. « Alors, que puis-je faire pour mon client préféré ? »

* * *

Vers seize-heure de l'après-midi, le Poudlard Express arriva à King Cross. Après avoir entrainée Harry à sa suite, Hermione le présenta à ses parents, avant de leur présenter Neville ainsi que plusieurs membres du groupe d'étude.

Blaise présenta tout le monde à Gunther, un homme large et imposant, habillé d'un uniforme gris de chauffeur (complété de bottes montantes et d'une cape) et qui était, selon Blaise, « au service » de sa mère.

Draco présenta également Théo, Blaise et Harry à son père, qui se révéla être tout aussi cordial et sophistiqué, que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Il n'y eu qu'un bref instant où un sentiment d'… aversion, traversa le regard de l'homme, mais Harry réalisa rapidement que ce n'était dirigé vers aucun d'entre eux, mais plutôt vers un homme aux cheveux roux qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, et qui était clairement le patriarche de la famille Weasley.

« _Je dois vraiment me pencher sur ce problème_, » Songea Harry. « _Comment, au nom de Merlin, ces deux familles ont-elles pût contracter une telle inimitié ?_ »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir son analyse, il perdit le fil de ses pensées en tombant sur James Potter qui venait saluer les Weasley, discutant aimablement quelques instants avec eux, sa main posée sur l'épaule de Jim. Harry sentit son visage se durcir et il s'empressa de faire ses adieux à Draco et Théo. Il ignora la petite pointe de jalousie et de colère qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il constatait les différences de traitement de Lord Potter, envers ses deux fils.

Se concentrant sur ses amis, il promit à tout le monde de leur envoyer des lettres et échangea son numéro de téléphone, avec ceux qui s'avait ce qu'était un téléphone. Ils se promirent tous de faire des plans pour aller faire leurs courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse le même jour, et peut-être dîner tous ensemble. Hermione voulait même qu'ils se retrouvent tous à Londres pour se faire un ciné ou même pour aller au théâtre, une idée qui sembla ravir les Nés-moldus, mais qui mit mal-à-l'aise ceux élevés dans des milieux plus traditionalistes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry finit par remarquer deux personnes qui semblaient les attendre sur le côté (ils étaient habillés en moldus, bien que leur style vestimentaire soit un peu dépassé) : Une femme brune qui semblait à peine avoir la trentaine, habillée d'un ensemble composée d'une jupe crayon bleue et d'une veste, accompagné par un homme, légèrement plus petit qu'elle et habillé d'un costume sombre des années 40. Alors que la foule se dispersait peu à peu, les deux se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe.

« Mr. Harry Potter, je présume ? » Fit la femme. Harry lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. « Ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne. Je suis Hestia Jones et voici Artemus Podmore. »

« Enchanté, » Fit chaleureusement Harry en leur serrant la main. Hermione, Blaise et Neville étaient les seuls encore présents à ses côtés. « Les gars, je vous présente Miss Jones et Mr Podmore, mes avocats. »

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, tous, » Fit Podmore dans un sourire chaleureux. « Mais on devrait se dépêcher d'y aller Mr. Potter, si on veut se rendre à Gringottes avant qu'ils ne ferment pour la journée. Leurs taux sont multipliés par deux après dix-neuf heures. »

« Oserais-je te demander ce que tu compte faire à Gringottes ? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton presque taquin.

« Des trucs, » Répliqua Harry en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

« Des trucs de Serpentards ? » Demanda Neville

Harry y songea quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Peut-être. On peut dire ça, même si c'est plus… des trucs de Potter. »

Neville éclata de rire. « Fais-leur vivre un enfer Harry. » Dit-il avant de l'engouffrer dans une étreinte d'ours. Une fois qu'il eut finit de saluer ses amis, Harry, accompagné de ses deux avocats, se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne portait qu'Hedwige installée dans sa cage, le reste de ses affaires ayant déjà été magiquement transporté vers un véhicule qui les attendait dehors. Harry ne prit pas la peine de se tourner une dernière fois vers James et par conséquent, il ne vit jamais la lueur de pure angoisse qui traversa brièvement le regard de son père.

* * *

Blaise suivit le taciturne Gunther vers une Rolls Royce stationné près de la gare. Alors que le chauffeur rangeait la malle du garçon dans le coffre, une élégante femme à la peau olivâtre et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais sortie de la voiture, engouffrant le garçon dans une étreinte, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Puis, Serena Zabini, son fils et son chauffeur, remontèrent dans la voiture, afin de prendre la route.

« J'ai envie de tout savoir sur ta première année _Passeroto_, mais avant toute chose, es-tu encore convaincu qu'Harry Potter est celui que l'on recherche ? » Demanda la Comtesse Zabini avec un accent italien.

Blaise fit un sourire à la femme qui l'avait élevée. « Oui _mamma_, j'en suis convaincu. »

« Nous verrons cela, _Passeroto_. Je souhaite toujours le rencontrer. Le rencontrer et lire son avenir. »

« Je sais. Je lui déjà dis que tu souhaite le rencontrer _mamma_ et il est d'accord, bien que je ne lui ai rien dis sur la Divination. Nous aurons le temps de le faire cet été. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant. « C'est une époque excitante que nous vivons, _mio figlio_. Nous devons faire montre de prudence… et de préparation. »

Blaise acquiesça. Comme s'il avait une autre façon d'avancer dans la vie pour un Zabini.

* * *

Lucius fit apparaitre Draco et Théo directement devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy. Pour Théo, le Manoir avait l'aire impressionnant et étonnamment plus … chaleureux, que ce à quoi il s'attendait. La Maison Nott était bien plus miteuse, au vu de l'état de dégradation dans lequel l'avait laissé son propriétaire actuel. Le Manoir Malfoy, lui, respirait le prestige avec ses murs aussi blancs que les falaises de Douvres, ses tours claires et ses terrains immaculés, peuplés par ce qui semblait être un troupeau de paons albinos. Le trajet les séparant de l'entrée du manoir était court et en chemin, Lucius posa des questions à Théo et Draco sur leurs première année. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme sortit une montre de poche en or avant de se tourner vers son fils.

« Il est seize-heure trente Draco, je pense que ta mère devrait se trouver dans la salle de musique avec son clavecin. Va lui annoncer ta présence. Je dois parler au jeune Maitre Nott. »

Draco acquiesça, rassurant Théo d'un regard avant de se diriger vers le foyer. Lucius se contenta d'observer Théo qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité.

« Je connais votre père depuis très, très longtemps Maitre Nott. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ? »

« Oui monsieur, mon père vous a mentionné à plusieurs reprises. »

« Je connaissais aussi votre mère, Maitre Nott. C'était une très belle femme. J'ai été très chagriné par son décès. »

Théo déglutit. « Merci monsieur. »

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration. « Dans cette maison, Maitre Nott, vous trouverez un bon nombre de pièces qui sont magiquement verrouillées. Si vous vous trouvez devant une porte fermée, n'essayez pas de l'ouvrir avec la magie. La Maison Malfoy abrite un grand nombre … d'antiquités, dont la plus part sont enchantées. Et certaines d'entre elles sont dangereuses si elles sont mal utilisées. Vous ne devez donc pas les approcher. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« A l'arrière de la maison se trouve un terrarium contenant un grand nombre de serpents, dont la plus part sont venimeux. Il y a également des étables où se trouvent quelques Abraxans volant. Les Abraxans peuvent être dangereux si on n'est pas habitué à les côtoyer. Ce sont des espèces carnivores qui peuvent se nourrir de chair humaine à l'occasion. Vous n'entrerez donc pas dans le terrarium et vous ne visiterez pas les étables, seul. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Théo déglutit à nouveau. « Oui monsieur. »

Puis… Lucius sourit. « Si vous respectez ces règles Théodore Nott, alors je vous promets ceci, » Il s'accroupit à hauteur du garçon, « Vous serez en _sécurité_ ici. Peu importe ce que votre père vous a raconté à mon sujet. Peu importe ce que vous pensez savoir à mon sujet étant donné que j'ai été… associé à votre père par le passé. Je vous jure sur l'honore de la Maison Malfoy, que tant que vous serez mon invité, vous serez à l'abri de tout danger. »

En entendant ces mots, Théo se sentit plus détendu. « Merci monsieur. C'est un honore pour d'être votre invité. »

Lucius acquiesça, avant de dire, « Prixie ! Lemmy ! Dobby ! Mogli ! » Quatre Elfes de Maison firent leur apparition dans le foyer. Théo les observa avec intérêt. Deux d'entre eux avaient l'aire d'elfes de maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Le troisième – Dobby – semblait étrangement anxieux et agité. Le quatrième – Mogli – était différent des trois autres, ses yeux reflétant une lueur presque sauvage. Il rappelait inconfortablement à Théo les elfes de maison les plus… _dangereux_ de son père.

« Prixie, je te prie d'escorter Maitre Nott à sa chambre. Installe-le dans la deuxième suite de l'Aile Est, en face de la suite de Maitre Draco. Dobby, poses ses bagages dans cette chambre. Lemmy, j'aimerai que le diner soit servit à dix-neuf heure. Prépare quelque chose de spécial, en l'honore de notre nouvel invité. » Lemmy lui adressa une révérence avant de sourire, ravie de pouvoir cuisiner quelque chose de particulièrement exotique. Puis Lucius reprit la parole, s'adressent d'un ton bien plus froid au dernier elfe de maison. « Mogli, restes ici. Maitre Théo, Prixie va vous montrer votre chambre, afin que vous puissiez vous rafraichir avant le diner. »

Théo courba respectueusement la tête en guise de salutation avant de suivre Prixie dans les escaliers qui le menaient à sa chambre, tandis que les deux autres elfes transplanaient ailleurs. Une fois tout le monde partit, Lucius posa un regard tranchant sur Mogli. « Est-ce que ta maitresse ta donner des instructions particulières à l'égard de Théodore Nott, Mogli ? »

L'elfe étrange laissa échapper un grognement guttural. « Non… _maitre_. »

Lucius observa l'elfe de maison favori de son épouse, qui lui avait été offert par son tante Walburga en guise de cadeau de mariage. Techniquement, en tant que chef de maison, la loyauté de Mogli devrait lui être acquise. Mais c'était une petite créature misérable et mesquine, et Lucius ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. « Si elle te donne la _moindre_ instruction à l'égard de Théo Nott, je t'ordonne de m'en informer immédiatement. Tu ne lui diras rien de cette conversation. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

« Ouiiii… _maitre_, » Cracha Mogli

Lucius serra la mâchoire, « Si tu n'obéis pas Mogli, je te donnerai des vêtements. Peu importe ce que ta maitresse en dira. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Théo Nott, durant sa présence sous ce toit, que ce soit à cause de ton action ou inaction… je te tuerai. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Les yeux de Mogli brillèrent de haine pendant une brève seconde avant qu'il n'acquiesce en grognant. Lucius étudia l'elfe quelques secondes supplémentaires, essayant de deviner ses intentions, avant de finalement le congédier.

A l'étage, Draco rejoignit la salle de musique où il trouva sa mère Narcissa, jouant une fugue sur son clavecin. Il s'agissait d'un morceau moldus composé par un dénommé… Bach ou quelque chose du genre. Selon Narcissa, le génie musicale du compositeur était suffisant pour compenser l'infériorité due à ses origine, et par conséquent, jouer ses morceaux était acceptable pour la Maison Black (et par extension, pour la Maison Malfoy, puisque son père se fichait de la musique, quelque soit son origine). Sachant d'expérience (douloureuse), qu'il ne fallait pas approcher ou même parler à sa mère pendant qu'elle jouait, Draco patienta près de l'entrée.

« Approche, Dragon, » Dit-elle finalement, sans lever les yeux de son clavier. Draco se rapprocha, toujours sans parler.

« La lettre que tu m'as envoyé était très… concise. Puis-je supposer que tu m'en dirai _plus_… si tu pouvais ? »

Draco ne dit rien, et Narcissa soupira. « Nous n'aborderons plus ce sujet, à moins que l'on ne souhaite s'attirer les foudres de la magie. J'étudierai attentivement les choses avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Oui, je me pencherai sur le cas de cet… Harry Potter. » Continua-t-elle sans cesser de jouer, avant de reprendre, « Je dois t'avouer mon Dragon, que je me vois… déçue. »

Draco fixa le sol. « Je suis désolé, Mère. » Répondit-il doucement. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'inconfort supplémentaires, elle acheva de jouer son morceau. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle posa le regard sur son fils, avant de lui ouvrir les bras. Draco s'y précipita, lui rendant son étreinte.

« Chhhhut, mon Dragon. Tout ira bien. Maman va s'en occuper, comme elle l'a toujours fait. »

* * *

Vers dix-sept heure, Harry se trouva assit entre Hestia et Artemus (« Artie » pour ses amis et ses clients favoris), dans un bureau à la fois luxueux et étrangement menaçant, situé au dernier étage de Gringottes. Assit en face d'eux, à l'opposé de la longue table, se trouvait un gestionnaire de compte gobelin, qui s'adressait agressivement à son subordonné. Enfin, Harry _supposait_ que le ton était agressif. Tout semblait agressif dans la langue gobeline. Il avait été surprit en apprenant que la langue gobeline s'appelait « Gobelbabil » [1]. Apparemment, pour eux cela signifiait « noble langage », mais les sorciers et moldus l'adoptèrent, le traduisant ainsi pour se référer à « des idioties incompréhensibles ».

Harry secoua la tête d'un aire blasé, « _Et après les sorciers se demandent pourquoi les gobelins se rebellent._ ». Bien sur, les gobelins non plus n'étaient pas connus pour leur diplomatie. Harry avait cherché à se procurer une potion éducative pour apprendre le Gobelbabil, afin de faire montre de plus de respect, mais Hestia l'en avait _fortement_ dissuadé. Selon elle, d'après le dernier Traité Gobelin, ce type de potion était illégal à la vente en Grande-Bretagne, les gobelins ne voulant pas que les sorciers comprennent ce qui se disait derrière leurs dos. Et plus important encore, le Gobelbabil était une langue tellement nuancée, qu'il était incroyablement facile pour un novice d'insulter quelqu'un en lui disant simplement « Bonjour. » Hestia l'informa que s'il souhaitait vraiment apprendre cette langue quand il sera un peu plus âgé, la potion était disponible à l'étranger. Elle lui recommanda toutefois d'apprendre la langue en secret, afin qu'il puisse comprendre les discussions que les gobelins pensaient privées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gobelin (répondant au nom de Gottschalk), reporta son attention sur eux. « Selon les informations que vous nous avez fourni, nous pensons avoir trouvé une correspondance. Toutefois, nous avons besoin d'un échantillon de sang pour confirmer. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui », Répondit Hestia, « A condition que cet échantillon soit complètement détruit, à la fin du processus. » Gottschalk lui répondit d'un signe de main dédaigneux, comme si seul un idiot pouvait imaginer le contraire. Puis, d'un geste, il fit apparaitre un long parchemin blanc sur la table, en face d'Harry, accompagné d'une plume d'un rouge sang. Il y avait une ligne dessinée en bas de page, où Harry devait signer.

« Vous devez signer de votre nom complet, à savoir Hadrian Remus Potter, » Lui indiqua Artie. « N'appuyez pas trop sur la plume, ou vous risquez de vous couper. »

Harry signa en suivant les instructions et fut légèrement surprit par la légère sensation de démangeaison sur son bras, qui fut suivit par la trace de l'encre rouge-sang que la plume laissa sur le parchemin. « Remus, hun ? Laissez-moi deviner, le deuxième prénom de Jim est Romulus ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée en réalité, » Répondit Podmore, « Mais je peux vérifier pour vous si vous le souhaitez. »

Harry haussa les épaules. La réponse n'était en réalité, pas très importante à ses yeux. Une fois qu'il eut finit de signer, l'encre fait de sang, que la plume avait produit, vira au noir, avant de remonter rapidement tout le long de la page, formant ainsi un arbre généalogique. En premier lieu, il vit apparaitre les noms de Lily et Pétunia Evans, puis leurs parents qui étaient tout deux morts avant sa naissance, puis d'autres noms firent leur apparition alors que l'arbre s'allongeait. Il reconnu quelques un d'entres eux, tandis que les autres ne lui disaient rien. Vers le milieu de la page, le dessin s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre. Mais cette fois-ci, le nom qui apparut ensuite, n'était pas en noir mais d'un mauve vif. Se remémorant la tapisserie de Serpentard, Harry était certain qu'il reconnaissait le nom.

« Hun, » Fit Artie d'une voix évasive. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demanda Harry.

Artie ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, réfléchissant à la question. « Je suppose que ça dépend de ce que vous comptez en faire. C'est… assez controversé, peut-être même suffisamment pour que James en fasse tout un foin, bien que ça lui serait difficile, étant donné que ta mère et ton frère descendent de cette même lignée. Mais cela pourrait aussi se révéler très fructueux. Je demanderai à Gottschalk de faire une liste des Biens. »

« Pourrait-il y avoir d'autres héritiers vivants ? »

« C'est possible, mais aucun qui puisse contester votre revendication. Le Mangenmagot à déclaré l'extinction de la lignée quelques années auparavant. » Il échangea un regard avec Harry. « Bien évidement, cela risque de changer. »

« Quand est-ce que nous avons besoin de faire une annonce officielle, afin de préserver mes droits ? Est-ce que cela peut attendre ma majorité ? »

« Bien sur. Nous avons encore quelques années devant nous avant d'être obligé de rendre les choses officielles. Cela nous donne encore pas mal de temps. »

« Hmmm. En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait donc bien faire de ça, _sans_ que cela parvienne aux oreilles de James, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre ? » Demanda Harry

« Oh Harry, » Répondit Hestia, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur prédatrice, « On peut faire beaucoup de choses extrêmement intéressantes. » Et devant ces paroles, Harry ne pût que sourire.

* * *

[1] « Gobelbabil » en anglais se dit «Gobbledegook ». C'est un mot qui existe réellement dans la langue anglaise et qui pourrait se traduire par « charabia ».


	34. HP&POS 34:The End of The Beginning (Part

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la première année (Harry Potter et le Prince de Serpentard). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Principalement Bon Dumbledore et Weasleys. Bashing limité (Principalement James)

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 34: The End of The Beginning (Part 2)**_

_**(La Fin du Début)**_

**Manoir Potter, 19H00**

Lily transplana dans le foyer du Manoir Potter, juste à l'heure pour le diner. Après avoir demandé à un elfe de maison de monter ses bagages, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bien qu'une grande salle à manger soit disponible au Manoir Potter, la famille la trouvait bien trop grande et avait l'habitude de manger dans un petit coin-repas pour trois. En réalité, il y avait quatre places, mais Lily avait passé les dix dernières années à se conditionner à ignorer l'endroit où la quatrième chaise aurait due se trouver.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit que le diner était déjà servit : un hachis parmentier, des pommes de terres sautées et une tarte à la mélasse en guise de dessert – tous les plats préférés de Jim.

Les trois Potter discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant, mais pour Jim, la tension présente dans la pièce était suffocante. Les questions sur le déroulement de sa première année, sur les Quidditch, sur l'endroit où ils devraient partir en vacances une fois que James sera en congés, volèrent. Mais rien sur Harry. Rien sur Voldemort. Rien sur l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'haleine de James, et que Jim soupçonnait être du Scotch. Mais les choses ne tournèrent au vinaigre que lorsque James fit mention de son oncle Peter.

« Au fait Lils. J'ai vu Peter aujourd'hui. Il ma demandé de te féliciter pour avoir fini ta première année en tant que Prof. »

Lily qui portait une cuillère à sa bouche, s'arrêta nette. « C'est… gentil, » Répondit-elle finalement d'une voix qui laissait suggérer qu'il n'y avait rien de gentil du tout. « Où est-ce que vous vous êtes croisés ? »

« Oh, tu sais, » Répondit lamentablement James, comme s'il regrettait soudain d'avoir mentionné le nom de Peter. « J'ai dû passer le voir aujourd'hui à son bureau pour régler quelques… affaires d'ordre juridique. Rien de spécial. »

« Un-hmm, » Répliqua Lily en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Jim fit des allers-retours entre ses parents d'un air nerveux. Il y avait des tensions entre le couple, depuis qu'ils avaient apprit qu'Harry était un sorcier, mais cela avait exponentiellement empiré depuis noël. Les trois continuèrent silencieusement leur repas, avant que Lily ne lui adresse la parole.

« Alors Jim, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire de ton été ? Enfin, une fois que tu aura fini tes devoirs de vacances bien sur, » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons, Lils » Fit James en riant, « Laisses le garçon souffler un peu avant de commencer à l'embêter avec les devoirs. » Lily sourit, mais un bref… flash passa dans son regard.

« Non, elle a raison, » Reprit précipitamment Jim. « Je compte finir rapidement mes devoirs. En fait… je me demandais s'il était possible que, hum, que je suive des cours particuliers cet été ? Il y a certaines matières où je n'ai pas obtenus les notes que je visais et je veux pouvoir m'améliorer pour l'année prochaine. »

James reposa son verre de vin en arquant un sourcil en direction de son plus jeune fils. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Jim Potter ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Je suis sérieux. » Répliqua Jim. Pour une raison quelconque, James vacilla légèrement devant la remarque, mais le garçon continua. « J'ai demandé au Professeur McGonagall, et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un formulaire que vous pouvez remplir et envoyer au Ministère, et qui vous permettrais de m'encadrer pendant mes séances d'entrainement pratique avec une baguette. Ils peuvent accorder jusqu'à vingt heures par mois. Je peux aussi être encadré par quelqu'un d'autre de suffisamment qualifié et qui obtient une licence du ministère, si aucun d'entre vous n'a le temps. Bref, qui que soit le professer, il doit lancer un sort de notification quand ma leçon commence et un autre quand elle finit. Et tant que le professeur restera dans la même pièce que moi, ça ne comptera pas comme usage abusif de magie. »

Lily plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ? »

« Beh, pour être honnête, la majorité des parents sorciers n'arrivent pas à obtenir l'accord du Ministère parce qu'ils n'ont pas suffisamment de BUSEs et ne sont donc pas considérés comme des profs acceptables. En plus, c'est… un peu cher. Cinq cents Galions par mois pour une licence et vingt-cinq Galion l'heure d'usage de baguette, en plus des frais du professeur si vous voulez engager quelqu'un d'autre pour m'enseigner. »

James s'étouffa presque avec son vin. « Comment ?! Mais c'est incroyable ! Tu pourrai acheter des Eclairs de Feu pour toute l'équipe de Quidditch à ce prix là ! »

« Papa, on est riche ! On peut se le permettre ! Et franchement, je pense que dépenser de l'argent pour améliorer mon éducation est plus important que le Quidditch ! »

Alors que James tentait d'absorber le choc de cette nouvelle affirmation, Lily s'interposa. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrai étudier ? »

« Sortilèges, Potion… » Il hésita un instant avant de continuer, « Défense. Je dois m'améliorer dans toutes ces matières, mais surtout en Défense. » Ses deux parents essayèrent d'intervenir, mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler. « Et pas seulement en Défense magique maman. J'ai envie de reprendre le Taekwondo et je veux vraiment m'appliquer cette fois. Et si ça signifie doubler mes leçon avec Maitre Hanaro, alors ça me va. »

« Jim, » Fit doucement son père, « Est-ce que tout ça à un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé avec Quirrell ? »

Le garçon se contenta de fixer son père. Il sentit une bref envie d'exploser dans un rire hystérique, avant de se reprendre. « Oui papa, _bien sur_ que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé avec Quirrell ! J'ai passé trente minutes menotté au sol, aux pieds de cet homme, me demandant chaque secondes s'il allait commencer par me tuer en premier, ou s'il allait m'obliger à le regarder tuer mes amis ! Et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne nous a pas tué, c'est parce que _trois Serpentards_ nous ont aidé ! » Le garçon baissa les yeux sur la table, essayant de reprendre son calme. « Le Survivant ne peut pas se permettre d'être… _inutile_. »

« Tu n'as pas été inutile, Jim, » Répliqua James. « Ton pouvoir t'a protégé, comme la dernière fois. Et ce sera toujours le cas. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu en SAIS ?!_ » Explosa finalement Jim, frustré. « Personne ne sait comment fonctionne ce pouvoir ! Ou comment je peux m'en servir ! Ou ne serais-ce que ce dont-il s'agit ! On sait juste que ça m'a protégé de Voldemort, » Ses parents tressaillirent, « Mais son utilisation m'a envoyée dans le coma. Et ça n'a _rien_ fait pour me protéger ni de l'Incarcerous de Quirrell ni de son Confondus, donc je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait me protéger d'un sortilège de la mort, lancé par n'importe qui _d'autre_ que Voldemort ! Et autre chose, » Reprit-il rapidement avant que ses parents ne puisse l'interrompre, « en parlant de ma vulnérabilité au Confondus… je veux étudier l'Oclumencie. »

Face à ça, ses deux parents explosèrent.

« Non ! » S'exclama James, « Hors de question ! »

« Jim, tu es trop jeune pour commencer l'Oclumencie. Ça peut avoir de sérieuses conséquences sur ta santé psychique. »

« Pire que celles d'être contrôlé par un Sorcier des Ténèbres ? Harry a commencé à l'étudier depuis des mois et ça ne lui a rien fait ! Ou bien l'Oclumencie est encore un truc Serpentard que je devrais détester par principe ? »

« Jim ! Je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton, tu m'as compris ? »

Jim se rassit en soupirant. « Oui monsieur, » Répondit-il découragé, « Alors… qu'est-ce que j'ai le _droit_ d'étudier cet été ? »

James hésita en échangeant un regard avec Lily. « On va en discuter avec ta mère. On en reparlera demain, d'accord ? »

« _Je ne devrai même pas aller à Poudlard si je ne peux pas me défendre et défendre mes amis_, » Songea misérablement Jim, « _Je préfère encore suivre des cours à domicile plutôt que d'être un danger pour tous ceux qui m'entourent._ » Il se frotta les yeux avant de repousser son assiette encore à moitié pleine. « Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ? Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. »

Ses parents acquiescèrent, et le garçon se leva pour quitter la pièce. Ils attendirent en silence jusqu'à ce que le bruit de ses pas s'arrête. Puis, James se tourna vers sa femme. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Personnellement, je préfère qu'il se repose et qu'il décompresse après tout ce qui s'est passé cette année, mais… est-ce que tu penses qu'il a besoin… d'un entrainement au combat ? »

Lily éclata d'un rire amer. « Franchement James ? C'est maintenant que tu me poses la question ? Tu sais très bien que je voulais qu'il suive un entrainement depuis ses six ans mais tu as toujours refusé. Honnêtement, ma seule objection à ce que Jim suive des cours d'Oclumencie, c'est qu'il est trop impulsif et pas assez mature. S'il se concentre sérieusement sur ses études, et qu'il fait des progrès dans son entrainement d'art martiaux et qu'il se montre plus discipliné, alors oui, je pense qu'il devrait apprendre ça aussi. »

« Il n'a que _onze ans_ ! »

« _Je n'en ai rien à faire de son âge, James_ ! Je veux que Jim ait _tous_ les avantages possibles ! Je veux qu'il _survive_ ! Est-ce que c'est trop dur à comprendre pour toi ?! »

« Chuut ! Parles moins fort ! » Siffla James. Il lui passa devant pour jeter un œil sur le couloir, mais ce dernier était vide. Il tendit attentivement l'oreille pendant quelques secondes, mais tout était silencieux. Puis, il revint vers Lily et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Lily-jolie, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es contrarié, et _bien sur_ que je veux que Jim s'en sorte. Et je sais qu'il _va_ survivre. La Prophétie… »

Elle arracha violement ses mains des siennes avant de s'éloigné d'un air ennuyée. « James, rien dans cette putain de Prophétie ne dit que Jim va survivre. Elle dit qu'il a le pouvoir de vaincre Tu-sais-qui, mais ne dit pas s'il va réussir. Elle dit qu'il a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, mais ne donne aucun indice sur ce que ça peut être. Elle dit qu'aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et on sait tout les deux ce que ça signifie : Jim et Tu-sais-qui vont _devoir_ avoir une dernière confrontation, durant laquelle un des deux va tuer l'autre, mais il n'y a aucune garantie à ce que Jim s'en sorte vainqueur. _Je ne veux pas que Jim se lance dans cette bataille en mettant tout ses espoirs dans un vague pouvoir caché_ ! »

« Même en lui donnant tout les entrainements du monde, tu penses vraiment que Jim à une chance de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lily ? » Répondit furieusement James. « Soit on essaye de deviner la nature de ce pouvoir spécial… soit on accepte que Voldemort va gagner. Et je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne… Je ne peux pas perdre mon fils. » Sa voix se brisa et lui tourna le dos, faisant les cents pas dans la petite pièce, tandis que Lily l'observait, les bras croisés.

« Tu as _deux_ fils, tu t'en souviens ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement. James se tourna brutalement vers elle, ses yeux brillant d'une colère à peine contenue.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant ?! C'était ton idée de l'envoyer chez Pétunia, pas la mienne. Je voulais qu'Harry et Jim soient élevés ensemble. Je n'en avais rien à faire qu'il soit cracmol ou pas. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi James. Tu refusais complètement de considérer ne serait-ce un instant qu'il _puisse être_ cracmol. Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ça avait été le cas ? Ou pire, s'il s'était avéré, comme Albus le craignait, qu'il ne soit devenu cracmol parce que _Jim avait drainé tout sa magie pour défaire tu-sais-qui_ ? Comment aurait-on pu continuer à vivre en sachant ça, et plus précisément, que si ça venait à se reproduire, Jim pourrait drainer jusqu'à sa vie ? On n'aurait jamais pût élever Harry dans ces conditions. On l'aurait brisé, tout comme Algie Longbottom a presque brisé Neville. »

« Jamais ! Qu'Harry se soit révélé cracmol ou pas, je ne l'aurai jamais abandonné si toi et Dumbledore ne m'aviez pas poussé à le faire. »

CLAC !

James tituba en arrière devant la force de la gifle de Lily. « Comment oses-tu ? » Siffla-t-elle furieusement, « Comment oses-tu dire que j'ai abandonné Harry ! »

« Et comment appelles-tu le fait de l'avoir laissé à Pétunia et Vernon ? »

Elle leva le menton d'un air de défis. « J'appelle ça faire ce qu'il faut pour aider mon fils à _survivre_ ! Tu veux savoir la vérité James ? Quand Albus m'a annoncé qu'Harry était un cracmol, une part de moi en était _ravie_ ! Ravie parce que cela signifiait que peut importe ce qu'il se passe entre Jim et Voldemort, au moins _Harry aurait été à l'abri_ ! Il aurait été bien portant et à l'abri de… de cette nation de psychopathe qu'est la Bretagne Sorcière ! »

James la fixa d'un air abasourdi. « Désolé, je dois avoir raté la partie où tu t'es soudainement mise à haïr la magie. Peut-être que Pétunia tient ça de toi. Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant que son Professeur d'Etude des Moldus fait preuve de racisme envers la population magique ? »

« Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes James. Peut-être as-tu oublié comment mes parents sont morts, il y a treize ans ? »

« Mes parents aussi sont morts la même année Lily. »

« Tes parents ont été tués par un sortilège de mort, James. _Mes_ parents ont été… » Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, elle reprit tout en essayant de refouler ses larmes, « ils ont été _torturés _pendant des heures avant _d'être brûlés vif_s ! Brûlés dans la maison où Pétunia et moi avons grandis ! Et _pourquoi_ ? » Sa voix se brisa tandis que les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. « Parce qu'ils ont élevés _une sale Sang-de-bourbe qui s'est marié au-dessus de son rang_ ! C'est de ÇA, que je voulais préserver Harry ! »

James se rapprocha doucement d'elle avec la seule envie de la serrer dans ses bras, son visage reflétant la même peine que celui de sa femme. Mais elle l'arrêta de sa main, tout en reprenant contenance. « Non ! Non, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu avais raison et j'avais tord. Harry n'est pas cracmol et on n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer loin de nous pour cette seule raison. Il fait maintenant parti de ce monde, et on doit faire avec. »

Puis, elle fixa James de son regard perçant. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui _maintenant,_ James ? Harry est certes un sorcier, mais il est aussi un Serpentard, ce que tu semble considérer comme pire qu'un cracmol. Je l'ai évité toute l'année, parce que je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de prétendre qu'on puisse un jour redevenir une grande et joyeuse famille, alors que tu n'arrive même pas à masquer ta haine pour lui à cause de sa répartition. Tout comme lui nous hais, à juste titre, puisqu'on l'a abandonné pendant dix ans. Et franchement, il serait plus sur pour lui qu'il reste loin de nous, au lieu de revenir et de se trouver au milieu d'une bataille, quand Tu-sais-qui reviendra. » Elle fit une pause pour rassembler ses esprits avant de reprendre. « Dans tous les cas, je _sais_ que tu as pris toute une journée de congé, et que tu n'as récupéré Jim qu'à seize-heure. Ais-je raison de penser que tu as passé toute ta journée avec Peter à chercher le meilleur moyen de te débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute d'Harry ? »

James semblait mortifié. Il s'accouda lourdement sur la table avant de répliquer. « En réalité… Peter m'a dit … que je devrai arrêter d'essayer de déshériter Harry. Il n'y a aucun moyen légal d'y arriver. Je veux dire… s'il rate ses BUSES, ou s'il, je ne sais pas, commet un _meurtre_ ou quelques chose du genre… ce serait possible. Mais aucune de ces options ne semble probable et Peter m'a conseillé d'en rester là pour l'instant. » Il reporta son regard sur Lily. « Peut-être même qu'on devrait essayer d'arranger les choses avec lui. »

Lily se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Tu le penses vraiment ? Est-ce que tu penses réellement que ce serait seulement possible avec tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas Lily-jolie, » Répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. « Mais je pense que je devrai au moins essayer. »

Lily lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de l'enlacer étroitement. James lui rendit son étreinte, comme effrayé qu'elle ne s'évapore d'entre ses bras. Mais l'amour qu'il lui portait ne pouvait contrebalancer la peur glaciale qui lui nouait les trippes.

* * *

**Chemin de Traverse, 15H30 (Plus tôt dans la journée) **

« James, on en a déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, » Dit Peter après plusieurs heures de débat – sans résultats – avec James. Heureusement que les heures lui étaient facturée. « Je t'ai prévenu dès le départ que ce serait presque impossible de déshériter Harry, à moins que le garçon n'ai fait quelque chose de répréhensible, listé par L'Acte D'Héritage de 1588. Et il n'a que onze ans. Il ne risque pas d'avoir commis un crime de typer AAA. Il ne risque pas d'engrosser une moldue hors mariage. Et de ce que tu m'as dis, il ne risque pas d'abandonner ses études. Et je doute qu'il ne jure fidélité _au Roi d'Espagne_ ! »

James laissa échapper un grognement avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'ils ressassaient le même sujet, et Peter ne cessait de faire remarquer à James que son refus obstiné de lui expliquer _pourquoi_, il voulait tant déshériter son Héritier Présumé, ne facilitait pas les choses. « Qu'à fait le garçon pour provoquer cette réaction ? Est-ce que c'est juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard ? Ou est-ce que tu penses que le Survivant à plus de mérite à hériter ta fortune, comparé au fils que tu pensais être cracmol ? »

« Que Jim soit le Survivant n'a rien à avoir avec cette histoire Peter. Et je n'en ai rien à faire de ma fortune. Par Merlin, je suis prêt à donner à Harry jusqu'à mon denier centime, si cela pouvait le convaincre d'abandonner le nom des Potter ! Mais _je ne peux pas_, avoir un héritier Serpentard, et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet ! »

Peter contempla James bouche bée. « Tu le penses réellement ? Tu serais prêt à ruiner ta famille juste pour en sortir Harry ? Et juste à cause de sa répartition ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu comprennes Peter, » Claqua James d'un ton irrité. « J'ai juste besoin que tu me trouve une solution pour le faire. »

Peter plissa les eux, avant de sourire. « Très bien James. Voici mon conseil juridique. Fais la paix avec le garçon. Laisse tomber tes efforts pour le déshériter. Et si possible, fais en sorte que le garçon réaménage avec toi et Lily cet été. Rends-toi. » Il leva la main en voyant que James s'apprêtait à riposter. « _Pour l'instant_. Honnêtement, je pense que ton problème principal avec Harry, c'est que tu ne sais rien sur ton propre fils. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il n'aime pas. De ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. De ses peurs et espoirs. Donc enterres la hache de guerre, et essaye de te rapprocher de lui. Une fois qu'il fêtera son quinzième anniversaire, il sera élevé au rang d'Héritier Apparent, il pourra profiter d'un rythme de vie confortable, sans être excessif. Il n'aura son héritage et les bénéfices qui vont avec qu'après ta mort, ce qui n'arrivera que d'ici soixante, voir soixante-dix ans si tu prends soin de ta santé. Donc peut-être, que si tu parviens à te rapprocher de lui d'ici ses quinze-ans, tu réussiras à détourner sa nature Serpentard à ton avantage, et que tu pourras le persuader de quitter la famille en échange d'une confortable somme d'argent. » Peter fit une pause, les yeux brillants. « Et si tu ne parviens pas à le convaincre, peut-être qu'une proximité accrue te permettra de découvrir les boutons qu'il faut pousser pour lui faire faire quelque chose que te _permettra_ de le déshériter, légalement. C'est certainement une meilleure idée, que tout ce que nous avons essayé jusqu'à présent. »

James soupira. « Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

Peter lui adressa un petit sourire en coin déplaisant, et cette lueur intense qui brillant au fond de ses yeux, lui donnant plus que jamais un air de rat, s'intensifia. « Si aucune mesure légale n'a donné de résultat d'ici les quinze ans du garçon, alors, je me contenterai simplement d'étudier d'autres… approches alternatives. »

James se tendit. « Comme quoi ? »

Le sourire de Peter disparut abruptement. « Comme des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir, avant que je les fasses, afin que Lord Potter puisse garder les mains propres. » Claqua-t-il. « Cela fait près de dix ans que tu essayes de déshériter le fils que tu as abandonné James, et on en est au point où un déni plausible devient nécessaire pour tout efforts futur. Et si l'on en arrive à ce stade, tu devras me laisser faire mon travail sans poser des questions dérangeantes, sur la manière dont la sauce est faite. » La lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia, au point que James dût détourner le regard - une semaine à peine après son échec à soutenir le regard d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais alors que le regard du vieil homme l'avait fait rougir de honte, face à son manque de valeurs et de principes Gryffondor, qu'il rabâchait pourtant à longueur de journée, le regard de Peter fit monter en lui une honte différente. Une honte qui avait un arrière goût de dégout et de déshonneur, d'avoir pût être un jour répartit dans la maison du courage.

L'horloge accrochée au dessus de la cheminée sonna et Peter soupira avant de se décontracter. « Bref, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, si tu veux récupérer Jim à l'heure. » Dit-il avant de soudainement se redresser en claquant des doigts. « Ah, j'ai presque oublié – avant que tu t'en ailles, passe voir Yvette. Elle a quelques papiers à te faire signer. Quelques plans de gestion pour diversifier ton portefeuille. Tu auras peut-être besoin d'augmenter ta liquidité si tu comptes acheter le garçon. »

James se leva lentement avant de serrer la main de Peter. « Merci Peter. Je suis… désolé d'avoir craqué tout à l'heure. J'apprécie réellement ton aide. »

« Ce n'est rien James. Les amis sont faits pour ça. Maintenant rentre chez toi et prends soin de ta femme et de ton fils. Je m'occupe d'Harry Potter. » Fit Peter en souriant largement - un sourire que James avait toujours trouvé perturbant, étant donné les dents inhabituellement pointues de son ami.

* * *

**Manoir Potter, 19H00, **

Epuisés par leur dispute, James et Lily quittèrent la cuisine pour se diriger vers le premier étage. Quelques secondes plus tard un bruissement raisonna tandis que Jim Potter, qui s'était caché dans a pièce adjacente afin d'écouter aux portes, sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise, ses genoux refusant de le soutenir plus longtemps. « _Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, _» disait la prophétie. « _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit,_ » disait la prophétie. Sa mère voulait désespérément lui faire suivre tout les entrainements possibles et imaginables parce qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce « pouvoir caché » mentionné par la prophétie. De l'autre côté, son père avait tellement foie en cette prophétie, qu'il ne voyait aucun intérêt à l'entrainer d'avantage. Mais tout deux étaient d'accord sur un même point – si Jim ne parvenait pas à vaincre Voldemort, alors ce dernier l'emporterai et Jim mourrai, entrainant dans son sillage, ses parents, ses amis et touts ceux qui comptaient pour lui, tandis que le monde entier serait plongé dans le sang et les ténèbres. En prenant conscience de l'énormité du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules, Jim se laissa glisser le long du mur, luttant contre son envie d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

**4\. Privet Drive, 21H00**,

Après avoir terminé leurs affaires à Gringottes, Harry, Hestia et Artie célébrèrent leur découverte avec un délicieux repas à Summerisle, avant de prendre la route vers le Surrey. Ils arrivèrent à 4 Privet Drive vers vingt-et-une heure. Artie toqua fermement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur ce qu'il semblait être un croisement entre un cochon et un humain, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un T-shirt trop serré, avec l'inscription « SMELTINGS » marquée dessus. Dudley Dursley fixa un long moment les trois nouveaux arrivants, avant de crier par-dessus son épaule, « MAMAN ! PAPA ! LE MONSTRE EST DE RETOUR ! ET IL A RAMENE DEUX AUTRES MONSTRES AVEC LUI ! »

« Charmant, » Murmura Artie.

« Oh et vous n'avez encore rien vu, » Répondit Harry, en poussant Dudley hors de son chemin, avant d'entrer dans la maison, suivit des deux autres. « Bonsoir Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon. J'aimerai vous présenter mes nouveaux amis. Voici mes avocats : Artemus Podmore et Hestia Jones. Ils veulent avoir une petite discussion d'ordre légale avec vous. »

« Que signifie ceci ?! » S'écriât Vernon. « Est-ce que ce sont des MONSTRES comme toi mon garçon ?! »

Harry fixa son oncle d'un regard qui ne masqua pas son dégout. « Oui oncle Vernon. Ce sont des monstres comme moi. Sauf que ces monstres là, sont des sorciers adultes qui ont plus de connaissances en magie que moi et qui sont légalement autorisés à l'utiliser. Donc si j'étais toi, je n'utiliserai plus ce mot, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir à quatre pattes, à couiner comme un cochon. » Vernon se sentit pâlir, tandis que Dudley laissait échapper un gémissement de peur. Visiblement, durant l'année, Vernon et Pétunia avait dût expliquer à Dudley, ce qu'un sorcier en colère était capable de faire à un moldus, si ce dernier provoquait sa colère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir envoyé Dudley dans sa chambre, Vernon et Pétunia se retrouvèrent assit à la table de la cuisine, en face des trois sorciers, écoutant les explications d'Hestia et Artie, sur « comment les choses allaient se passer. »

En effet et à partir de cet instant, la chambre d'Harry sera hors limites. Ils allaient y ajouter quelques modifications pour plus de sécurité, mais rien qui n'aura d'impact sur les Dursley. Une compagnie moldus viendra la semaine prochaine afin d'ajouter une nouvelle ligne téléphonique ainsi qu'une télévision par câble dans la chambre du garçon – ce qu'il payera de sa poche. Un mini-frigo, une cuisinière et un micro-onde pour faire ses propres repas, seront également installés. Par la suite, une nouvelle porte donnant sur l'arrière du jardin, ainsi que les escaliers qui vont avec, seront magiquement construits, afin qu'il puisse sortir sans les déranger. Ainsi, les Dursley ne remarqueront même plus sa présence dans la maison, à part quand il utilisera les toilettes ou la douche.

A partir de début Juillet, il allait devoir se rendre tout les Samedi pour une séance de cours pratiques particuliers, avec un professeur certifié par le ministère. Touts les Mardi et Jeudi après-midi, il allait également suivre des cours dans d'autres matières (comprenant l'Oclumencie, le management, ainsi que quelques leçon de vole, bien que les sorciers ne prirent pas la peine de les informer de ces menus-détails.) Il avait également convenus de quelques ébauches de plans afin d'aller rendre visite à ses amis durant l'été et en guise de politesse, il informerait les Dursley de son départ ainsi que de la durée de son absence.

Plus important encore, ils avaient interdiction de donner des corvées à Harry, et Vernon ne devait plus le 'discipliner' et il allait sans dire que Dudley et ses amis avaient interdiction de le toucher. En abordant ce sujet, Hestia abandonna toute prétention de civisme à l'égard des Dursley. En effet, bien que les sorciers n'aient pas de monarchie, l'existence d'une aristocratie sorcière était tout de même bien établie, et Harry en faisait partie. Ainsi, s'il venait à être délibérément blessé, pendant qu'il était sous la « garde » des Dursley, et que ça arrivait aux oreilles des fonctionnaires du Ministère, il n'y aurait aucune sanction officielle… parce que ces fonctionnaires ne perdraient pas de temps à entamer une procédure légale contre des moldus, qui auraient attaqué un sorcier du rang d'Harry. Ils se contenteraient simplement de venir une nuit et avant que le soleil ne soit levé, aucun de leurs amis, voisins ou collègues de travail ne se souviendrait qu'un jour, quelqu'un répondant au nom de Dursley avait habité au 4 Privet Drive.

Après avoir fini de poser leurs conditions, Harry accompagna les deux avocats à sa chambre, où ils prirent quelques notes sur les changements techniques à effectuer. Une fois leur inspection terminée, ils lui présentèrent une facture à signer afin de payer pour les modifications à venir, ainsi que pour l'ensemble du travail qu'ils avaient effectué jusqu'à ce jour. Harry était plus que ravi de s'exécuter – grâce au travail d'Hestia et Artie, il disposait à présent d'un second coffre à Gringottes, d'une taille plus que raisonnable et auquel il pouvait accéder librement au nez et a la barbe de James Potter. Les deux avocats prirent congé et Harry commença à déballer ses affaires et plaça la cage d'Hedwige sur un crochet placé près de la fenêtre. Une fois ses tâches terminée, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant joyeusement. L'été s'annonçait prometteur.

Au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Hestia croisa le regard de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley et sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Ils la fixaient d'un regard troublant. Elle se décida à voir plus tard avec Artie, si des mesures supplémentaires pouvaient être ajoutées. Alors que la sorcière fermait la porte derrière elle, Pétunia se jeta dans les bras de Vernon en pleurant.

« Chhuut, Pet, » Fit Vernon d'une voix apaisantes. « Tout ira bien. »

« Mais ils sont entrés chez nous, Vernon. Et ils ont dit toutes ces choses ! Qu'on pourrait disparaitre comme ça dans la nuit. »

Vernon raffermit son étreinte en lui caressant gentiment le dos. « Ils ont dits qu'il allait garder sa monstruosité loin de nous. Qu'on ne saura même pas que le garçon habite ici. C'est… c'est plutôt rassurant non ? »

« Et s'il ne le fait pas ? Et si … et si son état… s'aggrave ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Vernon leva la tête vers le plafond, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers et sentir que le garçon assit tranquillement dans sa chambre, était entrain de les moquer, les lorgnant de ses yeux verts démoniaques. La bouche de Vernon se tordit nerveusement.

« Si son état s'aggrave ? » Répéta Vernon d'une voix basse et menaçante qui suintait d'une promesse de protéger sa famille de cet intrus indésirable et anormal, à n'importe quel prix. « Et bien, le monstre devra bien dormir à un moment ou un autre n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

**Manoir Potter, 03H00,**

Plongé dans le noir, James fixa le plafond de sa chambre pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Prudemment, il sortit du lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Lily et traversa le hall qui menait à son bureau privé. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte de son charme de confidentialité le plus fort avant de se servir un autre verre de Scotch. Il y avait bien une part de lui qui savait que l'alcool n'était pas la solution. Toutefois, une deuxième voix lui souffla, que l'alcool était une bonne solution à un problème sans réponse. Il resta assit à son bureau un bon moment, sirotant son verre en contemplant la pleine lune qui se reflétait à travers la fenêtre. Perdu dans ses pensés, il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver Remus, s'il était heureux, ou était-il seulement en vie. Cela faisait bien dix ans, après tout. Repoussant au fond de son esprit, le souvenir de son ancien ami, il se leva avant de se diriger vers la cheminée éteinte, où le blason des Potter reposait sur l'étagère. Plaçant sa main au-dessus, il récita la devise familiale.

« _Vigilamus Pro Te_. »

L'ancienne devise lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle pouvait se traduire par, « _Debout, nous guetterons _», bien qu'il semblerai qu'il ait faillit à la tâche en s'endormant au pire moment. Il sentit une légère vibration sur la paume de sa main, et le blason coulissa sur le côté, révélant un coffre, qui n'existerait pas dans le monde physique, si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Potter essayait de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient divers papiers d'ordre juridique, une sacoche sans fond contenant à peu près dix milles galions, la baguette de son défunt père… et un orbe en verre qu'il prit, avant de le poser sur le bureau de son père. (Pour James, ce bureau ne sera jamais véritablement le _son bureau_. Il appartiendra toujours à Charlus Potter.)

Tenant toujours son verre de Scotch à la main, James se rassit et tapota l'orbe de sa baguette. La forme fantomatique d'une femme tourbillonna au-dessus et la Prophétesse Trelawney récita la prophétie damnée, qu'il avait déjà écoutée, à mainte et mainte reprises. Il abhorrait avec passion le nom Trelawney ! Alors que James écoutait la voix de la femme, il fit un bilan sur sa vie – ou plutôt, sur la vie _d'Harry_ \- et les erreurs qu'il avait commises, et qui l'avaient entrainé, lui, sa famille et l'ensemble du monde sorcier, à ce stade là. Il se remémora, tenant le petit Harry dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps quand Dumbledore et les Guérisseurs lui avaient dit qu'il était cracmol, et que c'était peut-être _dût_ à quelque chose que Jim avait fait, afin de défaire Voldemort. Ce fut sa première erreur. Il aurait dût exiger de garder Harry auprès de lui, peut importe les conséquences. Lily avait raison – ça aurait peut-être dévasté Harry s'il avait été un cracmol, élevé au sein de la Famille Potter, au côté du Survivant-qui-avait-peut-être-volé-sa-magie. Peut-être même que le garçon aurait put mourir, si une future attaque aurait obligé Jim à puiser la vie même d'Harry, une fois toute sa magie épuisée. Mais James aurait élevé Harry _correctement_ et son Héritier aurait apprit à haïr les Serpentards – comme tout bon Potter devrait faire.

Il se remémora la joie qu'il avait ressentit, quand il avait apprit qu'Harry était finalement un sorcier. Une joie qui fut rapidement suivie par l'horreur quand il réalisa le traitement qu'il avait subit chez les Dursley. Et quand Harry lui avait craché en pleine figure qu'il aurait préféré que James soit un moldus drogué et mort, le cœur de James s'était littéralement brisé. Ce fut sa deuxième erreur. Ce jour là, aurait dût arracher Harry de cette maison et l'emmener loin des Dursley, avant de le supplier, à genoux s'il fallait, de lui pardonner. Il aurait alors peut-être eu au moins un mois, pour persuader Harry de craindre et se méfier des Serpentard - comme tout bon Potter devrait faire.

Il se souvint du jour où il reçu la lettre de Jim l'informant de la répartition d'Harry et se remémora avoir passé sa soirée à boire. Et pire encore, il avait envoyé une _Beuglante_ au garçon, en étant complètement ivre. Il ne réalisa l'étendue de son erreur qu'au moment où il reçu la Beuglante de Lily, qui avait explosé en plein milieu du QG des Aurors, pendant que lui-même se remettait de sa gueule-de-bois. Il se remémora du poids qui lui noua l'estomac en se rappelant des choses horribles qu'il lui avait dit. Il se remémora à quel point, il avait ruiné toute possibilité future de réconciliation avec Harry. Il se remémora à quel point il avait _tout_ détruit. Tous ces souvenirs traversèrent son esprit, tandis qu'il se noyait dans son verre de Scotch, en écoutant les dernières paroles de la Prophétie de Trelawney.

_La __**Première**__ Prophétie de Trelawney_.

Pas celle faite en 1980, par cette escroc alcoolique du nom de Sybil Trelawney, qui avait prédit la confrontation entre de Jim Potter et Voldemort. Non, il s'agissait d'une Prophétie faite bien avant, par la célèbre Prophétesse _Cassandra_ Trelawney, à Lord Nathaniel Potter en 1780. Une prophétie qui avait guidée la famille Potter pendant dix générations et que la famille avait vénéré comme un trésor sacré. Une prophétie qui n'était à présent qu'un cruel rappel des échecs de James en tant que sorcier, en tant que Père et en tant que Chef de Maison.

…

_**Et vous comprendrez par ce présage, que le Temps du Dieu des Ténèbres approche**_

_**Et que la Destruction de notre Monde est proche:**_

_**Quand les Deux qui n'auraient dû faire qu'Un, sont monté l'un contre l'autre en une haine téméraire**_

_**Et que le Dernier des Potter s'élève au rang, de Prince de Serpentard**_

**A SUIVRE DANS **

**« HARRY POTTER ET L'ENNEMI SECRET »**

* * *

**N.T:**

**1 / **Ça y est ! Ce chapitre clôt officiellement la première année d'Harry et ça fait presque un an (à un mois près), que j'ai commencé cette traduction… et pour tout vous dire je ne pensais pas que ce serai aussi compliqué ! Enfin, cela reste quand même un plaisir et un privilège de traduire cette histoire et de pouvoir la faire partager à la communauté francophone.

Sinon, je vous fais quand même un petit topo des chapitres à venir :

**\- Les Chapitre 35 à 46** relateront l'été d'Harry et de ses amis

\- **Les chapitres 47 à 82** raconteront la deuxième année d'Harry qui s'intitulera : Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret

Je vous tiens à vous informer qu'à partir de la deuxième année, les choses vont à la fois s'accélérer et énormément diverger du canon, bien qu'on garde toujours les grandes lignes. Au fur et à mesure, l'intrigue devient de plus en plus complexe et de plus en plus passionnante. Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !

**2 / **Je profite également de cette N.T pour remercier de toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Je sais que je ne réponds pas systématiquement, mais sachez que je lis tout avec attention. Continuez donc à laisser vos avis, remarques et questions !


	35. HP&TSE 01: The Lessons of Summer

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Livre 2: Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la Deuxième année (Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Bashing limité.

**Chapitre traduit par **: Xangel-15X

**Bêta **: Chysack

**Note traducteurs **: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Secret Enemy ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 01: The Lessons of Summer**_

_**(Les Cours d'Eté)**_

**1****er**** Juillet 1992**

Harry Potter fixa le téléphone placé sur son bureau d'un air méfiant. Bien qu'ayant techniquement été élevé par des Moldus, sa cohabitation avec les Dursley ne lui avait pas permis d'appréhender tout les aspects techniques du monde commun. Par exemple, bien qu'il sache ce qu'est un téléphone (contrairement à la majorité des sangs-purs), il n'en avait jamais utilisé un de toute sa vie et il se trouvait donc étrangement nerveux de devoir l'utiliser pour la première fois. Toutefois, sa nervosité était contrebalancée par la frustration de n'avoir encore reçu aucune lettre de ses amis, pas même une réponse aux lettres qu'il leur avait déjà envoyées. Ce qui... l'ennuyait. Finalement, le garçon prit une profonde inspiration avant de composer le numéro devant lui. Quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix féminine lui répondit.

"Résidence Granger."

"Bonjour Mrs. Granger. Mon nom est Harry Potter, je suis un camarade d'école d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle est disponible ?"

"Harry Potter ? Vous êtes le jeune homme qu'elle m'a présenté à la gare, n'est-ce-pas ?" Pendant un instant, Harry sembla distinguer une note de désapprobation dans la voix de la femme. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il imaginait des choses. "Patientez un instant." Continuât-elle. Harry pouvait entendre les pas de la mère d'Hermione s'éloignant du téléphone, avant de demander à sa fille de la rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit des pas de quelqu'un arrivant en courant se fit entendre, puis Harry entendit un cri qui lui fit presque lâcher le combiné.

"HARRY POTTER ! Où est-ce-que tu étais passé ? On s'est tous fait un sang d'encre pour toi !"

Harry fut surpris par cet éclat. "Ah bon ? Et qui est 'On' ?"

"Neville, Blaise et moi. Oh et Théo aussi, bien que je n'ai des nouvelles de lui que par Blaise. Apparemment, il est très paranoïaque par rapport au courrier qu'il envoie et qu'il reçoit au Manoir Malfoy. Ce qui est compréhensible je suppose. Enfin bref, ça fait deux semaines qu'on t'envoie tous des lettres et qu'on n'a aucune réponse de ta part. Et ça fait quelques jours maintenant, que Blaise menace d'envoyer Gunther défoncer la porte des Dursley pour te sauver." Elle fit une pause, "Tu n'as_ pas _réellement_ besoin_ d'être sauvé, n'est-ce-pas ? Parce que Blaise ne me laissera jamais oublier cette histoire, si je l'ai empêché de venir te secourir tel un chevalier sur son destrier, alors que tu en avais réellement besoin."

Harry éclata de rire. " Non, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me sauve. Je m'ennuis et je me seul un peu seul ici, mais c'est tout. Mais cette histoire est quand même curieuse parce que je vous ai tous envoyé des lettres, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse. Je reçois pourtant les missives de mes avocats, mais aucune réponse de mes amis et camarades à qui j'ai écris. Enfin, je suppose que ça doit être dût aux défenses qu'a placé Dumbledore la première fois qu'il m'a amené ici. Peut-être qu'il y'a inclus une sorte de Défense contre les correspondances via Hiboux, ou une connerie du genre. Bref, je demanderai à Hestia et Artie d'y jeter un coup d'œil, maintenant que je sais que tout le monde n'est pas juste entrain de m'ignorer." Dit-il en rigolant. "En attendant, est-ce-que tu pourras envoyer une lettre à Blaise et Neville pour leur expliquer que je vais bien, et que c'est juste un problème de poste ?"

"Bien sur," Répondit Hermione. "Bien que Neville est à l'étranger en ce moment. Lui et Lady Augusta sont en expédition dans la jungle Amazonienne, à la recherche d'un spécimen de plante rare. Ils ne seront de retour que le 15 juillet, et je doute qu'un hibou puisse les rejoindre avant leur retour. Enfin bref, à part le manque de communication, comment se passe ton été ?"

"Pas trop mal. J'ai fini mes devoirs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ma propre télé, même si je ne tombe jamais sur un bon programme, donc je ne sais pas si j'ai raté quelque chose d'intéressant. Je n'ai plus besoin de cuisiner pour tout le monde, même si je commence à en avoir marre des sandwiches froids et des nouilles au micro-onde. Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est que je commence les cours particuliers demain, ce qui est plutôt excitant."

"Des cours particuliers ? Mais on ne peut pas utiliser nos baguettes durant l'été, si ?"

"Et bien, comme d'habitude, il y'a toujours des failles mises en place, au profit des riches et des personnes bien connectées. Il existe une licence que tu peux obtenir du Ministère et qui te permets d'utiliser ta baguette durant l'été, pendant un lapse de temps limité et sous la supervision d'un adulte approuvé par le Ministère. Mon avocat a réussit à me procurer cette licence. Ils n'en parlent pas à Poudlard, parce que déjà, ça vaut une putain de fortune à obtenir et en plus, je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas que les parents qui n'en ont pas les moyens commencent à se plaindre de l'injustice de tout ça. Je t'ai écris tout une lettre sur le sujet. Je suppose que maintenant elle a disparue à tout jamais dans le néant ou un truc du genre."

"A quel point c'est cher ? Et ne dis pas 'putain' Harry, c'est mal poli."

"Ah, tu m'as vraiment manqué Hermione. Enfin, pour te répondre et sans rentrer dans les détails, ça me coûte environs deux milles galions en cours particuliers, juste pour cet été. Ce qui doit faire dans les 10 000£. Même si tous les cours ne sont pas uniquement d'ordre scolaire : J'étudie aussi la politique, l'étiquette, la planification successorale, ainsi que quelques leçons de vol."

"Dix milles Livres ?! Ah ouais ! Et bien, je pense que je vais me contenter d'étudier seule pour l'instant. Si je n'arrive plus à suivre ton rythme - sans oublier que tout les sangs-purs comme Malfoy vont probablement faire comme toi - j'en parlerai à mes parents pour l'été prochain. En plus, on a déjà programmé nos vacances pour trois semaines en France, donc je n'aurai probablement pas eu le temps dans tout les cas. Et sinon, à quoi ressemble ton prof particulier ?"

"Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une ancienne Poufsouffle et qu'elle a obtenue son diplôme en arrivant parmi les premiers de sa promotion. Elle a une année creuse avant qu'elle ne commence ses études à l'Académie des Aurors et elle veut se faire un peu d'argent. Elle s'appel Tonks. "

"Juste... Tonks ?"

"Juste Tonks. Selon Artie, elle a bien un prénom, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Elle se fait donc appeler par son nom de famille. Elle ne veut même pas un 'Miss' devant."

"Tonks, donc. C'est un peu à la 'Madonna' ou 'Cher'."

"Nope, désolé, je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu parles. Gardes à l'esprit que tu parles à quelqu'un qui a grandit dans un placard à chaussures."

Hermione soupira. Elle s'avait que derrière l'humour noir, parfois choquant d'Harry, se cachait une douleur et une amertume , les conversations téléphoniques n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen d'en parler sérieusement et elle décida donc de ne pas se saisir de la perche tendue. "Et bien, à partir de maintenant Harry, gardes ta télé allumé sur MTV pendant que tu travailles. Ça te permettra d'absorber toute la culture pop moldus, via un simple câble."

Il éclata de rire. "Oh, avant que je n'oublie. Est-ce-que tu seras à Londres d'ici le 31 ? C'est mon anniversaire, et j'aimerai… je ne sais pas... faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas organiser une fête, mais peut-être que toi, moi, Neville et Blaise, on pourrait se faire un ciné et quelque chose du genre."

"J'adorerai. Je passerai l'invitation à Blaise et Neville." Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre. "Je devrai aussi t'informer que tes parents m'ont envoyé une invitation pour l'anniversaire de Jim au Manoir Potter, pour la même date. Je n'y ai pas encore répondue."

"Est-ce-que tu veux y aller ?"

"Si tu n'avais pas voulu faire quelque chose ce jour là, j'y aurai peut-être réfléchie. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il fait quand même parti de ma Maison, donc je dois au moins _essayer_ de m'entendre avec lui. Et si je peux faire la paix avec Draco Malfoy, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'y arrive pas avec Jim Potter. Mais dans tout les cas, je préfère passer la journée avec toi et je suis sur qu'il en est de même pour Neville."

Harry fut ravi d'entendre ça et commença immédiatement à compter les jours qui le séparaient de ses amis.

* * *

**2 Juillet 1992, **

Plus tard, cette même après-midi, Harry verrouilla l'entrée principale de sa chambre, avant de sortir par la porte magique invisible, située sur le mur du fond et qui menait à un escalier, magique et invisible aussi, qui avaient été installés quelques semaines auparavant. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois cette année là, il sourit en pensant aux perspectives infinies que lui procurait la magie.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de la maison, avant de s'arrêter net, son sourire fondant comme neige au soleil. Pétunia se trouvait devant lui, dans le jardin d'entrée, vêtue d'un chapeau à larges bords qui lui donnait un air idiot et d'une paire de gants de jardin qu'elle utilisait pour mutiler violemment, un innocent buisson de rose. Pendant un instant, Harry sentie une pointe de tristesse lui serrer le cœur. Bien qu'il haïssait de tout son être d'avoir un jour servi d'esclave et d'homme à tout faire aux Dursley, il n'en restait pas moins fière d'avoir réussit à entretenir pendant des années, le jardin de fleurs de Pétunia, qui avait d'ailleurs été récompensé d'un prix. Il était également fier des capacités culinaires dont avaient largement profité sa monstrueuse famille - Des repas élaborés et distingués qu'ils engloutissaient sans même un merci. Il avait d'ailleurs brièvement considéré l'idée d'offrir ses talents, en cuisinant à l'occasion dans la cuisine commune, à condition bien sur qu'il puisse manger sa part, en s'asseyant à table, comme une personne normale. Il ne voulait plus avoir à cuisiner des " Filets de Bœuf Wellington pour les Dursley, pendant que lui survivait en mangeant du pain rassis et de l'eau du robinet". Il avait abordé le sujet avec Hermione, lors de leur dernière conversation téléphonique, mais la jeune fille lui avait - chaudement - expliqué un concept appelé le Syndrome de Stockholm, causant aux otages de développer un désir de plaire à leurs geôliers.

Pétunia le fixa d'un regard chargé de haine non dissimulée, avant de reporter son attention sur les pauvres roses d'Harry, les attaquants ainsi avec une vigueur renouvelée. Avec une dose minimal de regrets (à l'égard des roses et non de leurs attaquant), Harry passa son chemin en silence, s'engageant sur le trottoir avant de descendre la rue. A quelques blocs de 4 Privet Drive, Harry observa les alentours s'assurant que personne ne le regardait. Puis, il sortit sa baguette avant de la tenir, comme s'il voulait appeler un taxi avec, tout comme Artie lui avait montré. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut surprit par l'arrivée soudaine d'un bus rouge-vif à _trois_ étages - Le Magicobus. Amusé par l'apparence particulière du bus et par l'introduction nerveuse du son conducteur Stan Shunpike (visiblement c'était la première semaine de travail du jeune Shunpike), Harry indiqua sa destination, à savoir le Chaudron Baveur, avant de s'installer sur son siège pour un rapide - pour ne pas dire terrifiant - voyage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry légèrement nauséeux descendit du bus et entra au Chaudron Baveur qu'il traversa sans un regard, avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre numéro 13. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle de conférence, extrêmement bien protégée à l'aide de plusieurs Sortilèges de défense, que le cabinet d'Artie Podmore louait à plein temps pour tout type de rencontres privée, telle que celle-ci. A l'intérieur, Podmore et deux autres sorciers, l'attendaient déjà.

"Bonjour Harry," Fit Artie. "As-tu rencontré un quelconque problème en arrivant ici ?"

"Pas du tout Artie. Merci." Harry observa avec intérêt les deux autres hommes qui se ressemblaient d'une façon assez particulière, puisqu'ils abordaient tous deux, des traits à la fois indescriptibles et complètement communs.

"Harry, permet-moi de te présenter... Enfin, 'présenter' n'est pas vraiment le terme le plus approprié dans ce cas de figure. Mais passons. Voici Mr. X et voici Mr. Y." Harry arqua un sourcil. "Ils portent des glamours et des charmes d'anonymat, leurs permettant de cacher leurs identités respectives. Mais ils m'ont tous les deux juré des serments, stipulant qu'il s'agit bien des individus que mon cabinet a engagé pour ce contrat. Ils ont également juré des serments de confidentialité, stipulant qu'ils n'en doivent sous aucun prétexte, révéler à qui que ce soit que tu étudie l'Oclumencie. De mon côté, j'ai également juré un serment, promettant de ne jamais révéler leurs identités. En effet, bien que nos actions ici n'ont rien d'illégales, elles n'en restent pas moins suffisamment... dérangeantes aux yeux du Ministère pour que personne ici, ne souhaite que son identité soit révélée. Je peux toutefois t'assurer, qu'il s'agit de la procédure d'usage quand on veut bénéficier d'un entrainement en Oclumencie."

Il lui désigna le premier homme avant de dire, "Mr. X est un Oclumens et Légilimens de niveau sept. Mr. Y est Oclumens de niveau cinq et possède également une licence d'Oubliator. Il travail habituellement avec le Ministère, mais aujourd'hui, il est ici en freelance. Dans une minute, Mr. Y ici présent, va lancer sur Mr. X, la première partie du Sortilège de Verrouillage Mnémonique, avant que lui et moi ne quittions la pièce. Ensuite, Mr. X va passer une heure à examiner ton esprit et tes souvenirs, à l'aide de Légilimencie, afin de déterminer la force des tes barrières d'Oclumencie. Puis, il va te donner une série d'exercices psychiques destinées à améliorer tes défenses et à te permettre de développer d'autres types de défenses mentales. Au cours de cette session, tu te mettras d'accord avec Mr. X sur un mot de passe qui lui permettra à l'avenir, de se remémorer votre séance. Même si tu souhaites qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de cette session, la nature du sortilège requiert l'existence d'un mot de passe. Il n'y a pas forcement besoin que ce soit quelque chose de compliqué. Mais ça doit tout de même être un mot ou une phrase qu'on ne risque pas de prononcer au détour d'une conversation banale. A la fin de cette session, Mr. Y reviendra afin de lancer la deuxième partie du Sortilège de Verrouillage Mnémonique sur Mr. X, afin de bloquer complément le souvenir."

Harry se trouva impressionné par le niveau de précaution mis en place. "Le Sortilège de Verrouillage Mnémonique ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler."

Mr. Y prit la parole pour la première fois, avec un léger accent étranger. "Les premières versions du Charme de Mémoire et du Charme de Fausse Mémoire remontent à trois siècles, et ils peuvent tout deux être facilement contrecarrés, à l'aide de Rappeltouts et de Légilimencie. Le Ministère à interdit toutes futurs recherches sur les Sortilèges de l'esprit, mais décida tout de même d'améliorer les deux premiers sortilèges, pour usage gouvernemental. Vous devez-être en possession d'une licence Ministérielle pour pouvoir les étudier et vous devez vous soumettre à plusieurs serments magiques, qui limitent votre capacité à utiliser librement ces sortilèges, vous empêchant par la même occasion des les partager avec une deuxième personne. Le Sortilège de Verrouillage Mnémonique quant à lui, ne peut-être brisé par aucune technique, à moins de connaitre le mot de passe. Ainsi, lorsque j'ai moi-même juré serment après avoir complété mon apprentissage, j'ai également promis de ne jamais utiliser ce Charme contre un sorcier ou une sorcière, à moins qu'ils ne soient consentants, sous peine d'être poursuivi par ordonnance de justice signée par le Mangenmagot. Et dans tout les cas, si ces conditions ne sont pas respectées, le Sortilège échouera. C'est pour cela, que Mr. X ici présent à déjà consentit à se voir oublietté après cette séance, mais pour que vous puissiez en être sûr, il doit répéter son serment avant que l'on ne commence."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Est-ce-que ce genre de situation arrive souvent ?"

"La réponse pourrai vous surprendre," Répondit Mr. X d'une voix de velours. "Dans le monde sorcier, il est très commun d'apprendre quelque chose qu'on ne devrait pas et de voir sa mémoire effacée, pour son propre bien et celui de la société. C'est pour cela que les Langues-de-Plombs suivent un entrainement pour s'auto-oublietter."

L'information fit frissonner Harry. Une fois de plus, il se trouva ébahit par le monde étrange où il avait mit les pieds. Un monde où les gens devaient parfois se faire subir une amnésie, afin d'oublier des vérités dangereuses.

Mr. Y fit un signe de tête en direction de Mr. X qui sortit sa baguette avant de dire, " Je consent librement à l'Oblitération des souvenirs de tout événement, constatation et de tout souvenirs observés dans cette pièce, dans l'heure qui suit. Ainsi soit-il." La baguette de Mr. X brillabrièvement. Puis, Mr. Y se positionna derrière Mr. X, afin que ni Harry ni Artie ne puissent voir ses mouvements de baguette, avant de murmurer l'incantation d'une voix si basse, qu'Harry ne pût rien déceler. Une lueur mauve flasha brièvement dans les yeux de Mr. X, avant que Mr. Y n'indique d'un signe de tête affirmatif à Artie, que le sort avait bien prit place.

"Très bien Harry, si tu fini plutôt, tire sur cette corde accrochée au mur, afin de faire sonner une cloche en-bas. Sinon, nous serons de retour dans une heure." Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et Mr. X indiqua à Harry de s'assoir à table, en face de lui.

"Avant que l'on ne commence Mr. Potter, quel entrainement avez-vous suivis ? Avez-vous déjà eu un tuteur ? Ou avez-vous appris tout seul, à l'aide d'un livre ?"

"Hum, tout seul avec un livre. J'ai fini **Oclumencie : Un Art Caché** et j'ai lu les premiers chapitres des **Chemins de L'Esprit**. Le dernier est un peu, hum, difficile à comprendre."

"Il est aussi 'un peu' illégal en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on vous prenne en possession de ce livre. Il n'y a certesaucune peine criminelle encourue, mais l'amende est de plusieurs milliers de galions et votre nom sera inscrit sur une liste ministérielle jusqu'à la fin de votre vie."

Harry déglutit avant d'adresser un hochement de tête en direction de l'homme en signe de compréhension. "_C'est quoi ce putain de cadeau de noël que Blaise m'a offert _?" Pensa-t-il.

"Bon, étant donné que vous avez lu **Oclumencie : Un Art Caché,**je suppose que vous savez donc comment vider votre esprit."

"En théorie, oui, mais aucun des exemples mentionnés dans le livre n'est réellement claire."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est un livre qui date et qui est très traditionnaliste. **Aegis Mentalis **explique les choses de manière plus abordable, mais c'est également un livre qui a été interdit par le Ministère. Pour faire simple, l'acte de se vider l'esprit signifie que vous devez atteindre un stade où vous n'avez plus aucune pensée consciente. Ainsi un Légilimens qui tenterait de pénétrer votre esprit, ne trouvera rien qui lui permette de s'y raccrocher, de même qu'il ne pourra rien utiliser comme référence pour ses futures intrusions. Un véritable état de non-conscience est très difficile à maintenir, à moins que vous ne suiviez des études intenses de méditation Zen ou quelque chose de similaire. Mais un tel état, n'est de toute façon pas nécessaire pour maintenir des défenses d'Oclumencie capables de résister à la Légilimencie. Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est d'être capable de sentir une intrusion dans votre esprit et d'être capable de supprimer, instantanément, toutes pensées, bannissant ainsi l'intrus. Maintenant, on va essayer une technique très simple. Pouvez-vous penser à une activité répétitive que vous avez pratiquée durant une longue période ? Une qui ne soit ni agréable ni désagréable, mais qui vous a permit de perdre la notion du temps ?"

Harry réfléchi un moment avant de repenser à la pitoyable tentative de jardinage de sa tante Pétunia, le matin même. "Mes proches avaient pour habitude de m'obliger à m'occuper de leur jardin tout l'été. Et le désherbage ressemble un peu à ça. Ennuyeux, mais pas désagréable. Parfois, je me perdais tellement dans mes pensées, que je me trouvais surpris par le temps que j'avais passé à arracher les mauvaises herbes des buissons de roses."

Mr. X hocha la tête. "Très bien. On va commencer par là. Je vais tenter de voir vos souvenirs. Vous allez certainement vous en rendre compte au moment où vous allez commencer à penser à des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le présent. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'au début, mes tentatives n'auront aucune finesse. Un Légilimens qui a suffisamment d'expérience, peut subtilement vous guider vers les souvenirs qu'il souhaite voir, sans réveillez le moindre de vos soupçons. Notre objectif pour les prochaines séances, c'est que vous soyez capable de détecter les intrusions,qui seront de plus en plus subtiles. De même, pour aujourd'hui, je vais utiliser à la fois ma baguette et l'incantation. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'un Légilimens de niveau cinq n'a besoin ni de baguette ni d'incantation. Vous devez donc faire preuve de vigilance, à chaque fois que quelqu'un en qui vous n'avez pas confiance croise votre regard."

Harry hocha la tête. Il se demanda tout de même, combien de temps cela prendrai pour qu'il devienne complètement paranoïaque et si c'était quelque chose de commun à tout les Oclumens.

"Une fois que vous réaliserez que vous pensez à des choses aux quelles vous ne devriez pas, concentrez votre esprit sur cette sensation de non-conscience que vous ressentez quand vous êtes entrain de jardiner. Je vous présente d'avance mes excuses parce qu'afin de vous évaluer de manière plus efficiente, je dois me concentrer sur vos souvenirs les plus traumatisants, les plus douloureux et les plus privés. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de me faire Oublietter à la fin de cette séance. A présent, _**LEGILIMENS**_ ! "

Harry fut surprit par le ton et la voix de Mr. X quand il cria l'incantation. Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui rappela la voix de Vernon Dursley lui hurlant dessus, alors qu'il n'avait que six ans, après qu'il ait renversé de la graisse de bacon sur sa chemise. Le misérable moldus avait été si furieux, qu'il avait saisit Harry par le bras avant de le trainer vers son placard et de le jeter à l'intérieur avec tellement de force, qu'il y eut un craque sonore suivit de près par les cris d'agonie du jeune garçon. Il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui de la douleur irradiante, de son bras cassé. Vernon et Pétunia s'étaient disputés pendant plusieurs minutes, pour savoir si oui ou non, ils devaient emmener le garçon aux Urgences. Finalement, Vernon décida de simplement le laisser dans son placard et de voir s'il y avait une amélioration les jours suivants. Pétunia par contre...

Harry inspira profondément. "_Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à ça_ ?" Se demanda-t-il en continuant à soutenir le regard de Mr. X. Il fut à la fois étonné et effrayé de constater le pouvoir de la Légilimencie, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'option de simplement détourner le regard. Il inspira lentement avant de recentrer son esprit sur la paix et la sérénité qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il jardinait. Cela lui prit une minute de plus pour se concentrer sur cette sensation de jardinage, un laps de temps durant lequel il perdit sa concentration à plusieurs reprises, lorsque Mr. X en profita pour le diriger vers des souvenirs moins plaisants, comme par exemple, lorsque Pétunia lui avait hurler dessus au sujet de son jardinage, un souvenir qui le dirigea automatiquement vers d'autres souvenirs plus douloureux, avant qu'Harry ne réalise finalement ce qu'il se passait et ne redouble d'efforts pour sortir Mr. X de son esprit. Enfin et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, alors qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une dizaine de minutes, Mr. X agita sa baguette devant le visage d'Harry, mettant fin au sortilège.

"Très bien, alors premièrement les bonnes nouvelles. Bien que ça vous a prit plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que j'étais activement entrain de regarder le souvenir de votre oncle quand il vous a cassé le bras, par la suite vous avez réussit à faire preuve de plus d'agilité dans vos réactions. Vous avez été en mesure de vider votre esprit assez rapidement et à la fin, vous avez réussit à maintenir un état de non-conscience pendant toute une minute, résistant ainsi à toute mes tentatives de pénétration pendant ce laps de temps."

"Et les mauvaises nouvelles ?"

"Ce dont vous venez de faire l'expérience, est mon plus bas niveau de force mentale, sans oublier que j'ai délibérément visé les souvenirs que vous avez pour habitude d'occulter, ce qui vous a permit de mieux me résister. Si j'avais utilisé mon plein pouvoir, vous n'auriez pas été en mesure de bloquer la moindre de mes attaques, et si j'avais utilisé la moindre once de subtilité, vous n'auriez probablement jamais remarqué ma présence."

"Oh," Fit Harry abattu.

"N'en soyez pas découragé, Mr. Potter. Je suis après tout un Légilimens de niveau sept et vous avez très peu de chance de croiser des Légilimens de mon niveau, à tout les coins de rue. Je pense réellement que vous avez beaucoup de potentiel en Oclumencie. Malheureusement, mis à part pour de rares prodiges, l'Oclumencie est une matière qui prend du temps et beaucoup d'efforts et qui prend des années à être perfectionnée. Le fait que vous en soyez arrivé là, à votre âge, est déjà grande preuve de votre dévouement pour la matière. A présent, essayons une nouvelle fois, _**LEGILIMENS**_ ! "

La leçon continua ainsi pendant quarante minutes supplémentaires, à la fin des quels, Mr. X donna à Harry une potion pour soulager ses maux de tête. Il présenta ensuite au garçonquelques exercices qu'il devra pratiquer plusieurs fois par jours, pendant les deux semaines les séparant de leur prochaine séance.

"Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser Mr. Potter. Premièrement, êtes-vous conscient de l'existence de plusieurs trous dans votre mémoire ? Il ne s'agit pas d'Oblitération, puisque je pense que vous avez toujours accès à ces souvenirs. Il s'agit plutôt de sorts de blocage de très haut niveau, destiné à cacher ces souvenirs des yeux d'un Légilimens. Ils commencent tous au moment où vous entrez dans un couloir spécifique situé dans vos dortoirs et se finissent dès que vous ressortez dans la salle commune. "

Harry se raidit. Mr. X faisait référence au Repaire du Prince. "Oui, Mr. X. Je suis au fait de ces blocages. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous devriez vous inquiétez."

"Je vois. Très bien. Deuxièmement... J'aimerais vous demander une faveur." Mr. X baissa soudainement le regard la table où ses mains reposaient, les doigts entrelacés. C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur séance, qu'Harry réussissait à discerner une trace d'émotion chez l'homme. "Dans vos souvenirs... J'ai vu que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait survécu d'une certaine manière, aux événements de 1981 et qu'il essaye activement de retrouver ses pouvoirs."

Harry fut choqué. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le moment où ces souvenirs lui avaient été soutirés. " Dans quelques instants," Continua Mr. X, "Cette connaissance me sera retirée jusqu'à notre prochain séance et dans tout les cas, je n'en m'en souviendrai que si vous choisissez d'utiliser la phrase de restauration. Je vous demande..." L'homme leva soudainement sur Harry un regard de pure angoisse. "Non, je vous supplie - si un jour vous apprenez qu'il a retrouvé son corps, je vous pris de me restaurer les souvenirs de votre confrontation avec lui. J'ai une famille. Une femme et deux enfants. Si je suis prévenu à temps, je pourrai les sortir du pays si..."

Harry l'interrompit. "Comment peut-on mettre en place une phrase de restauration ?"

"... vous n'avez qu'à prononcer le mot _Celaverimus_, suivit d'un mot ou d'une phrase de votre choix Mr. Potter. Une fois mise en place, vous pouvez me la faire parvenir à l'oral ou par écrit, à condition que vous montriez clairement que le message provient de vous."

"_Celaverimus : Voldemort est de retour_."

Mr. X se raidit, tandis que la magie prenait place en lui. "Merci, Mr. Potter."

"Merci à _vous_, Mr. X."

Quelques instants plus tard, Artie et Mr. Y les rejoignirent et Mr. X se leva pour les accueillir. "Mon travail ici est terminé. Nous nous verrons dans deux semaines." Il fit un signe de tête à Mr. Y qui sortit sa baguette avant de commencer à incanter la seconde partie du Sortilège de Verrouillage Mnémonique. Soudain Mr. X regarda au tour de lui d'un air confus, avant de sortir une montre de poche pour regarder l'heure. Puis il secouât la tête en disant, "Je ne m'y ferai jamais. Je vous dis à la prochaine, messieurs. "

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Mr. X et Mr. Y s'en firent. Harry se rassit, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

"Un problème Harry ?" Demanda Artie.

"Rien qui ne concerne la séance Artie." Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre. "Êtes-vous un Oclumens ? Avec un niveau suffisant pour garder mes secrets ?"

"J'ai un entrainement en Oclumencie. Je suis un adepte de niveau quatre, enfin presque. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance concernant _vos_ secrets, puisque je suis soumis au serment des avocats en ce qui vous concerne. Je ne peux vous aider à dissimuler un crime et je suis légalement obligé d'informer les autorités, si vous me confiez que vous comptez en commettre un. Mais à part ça, tout ce que vous me direz est couvert magiquement par le serment de confidentialité envers le client et ne peut m'être soutiré par Légilimencie ou par Veritaserum. Donc, à quoi pensiez-vous ?"

Harry considéra un instant s'il devait ou non révéler à l'homme que Voldemort était toujours en vie. Finalement, il décida qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer ce genre de vérité. Pas même à son avocat. Mais il y avait d'autres choses qu'il pouvait utiliser en attendant. "Combien coûte une pensive, Artie ? J'ai quelques souvenirs personnels que j'aimerai vous confier. Des souvenirs que j'aimerai que vous gardiez en sécurité, à mon que je ne vous dise le contraire... ou que quelque chose ne m'arrive. Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ?"

Artie sentit ses yeux, s'agrandir de surprise. "Bien sur. Et vous n'avez pas besoin d'acheter une pensive. Les gobelins ont finit la liste des Biens en votre possession et il se trouve que vous en avez déjà une. Une de bonne qualité en plus qui contient un charme de rétrécissement, afin que vous puissiez la transporter plus facilement. Je me charge de la sortir de votre coffre, et vous l'aurez d'ici une semaine, au plus tard. Vous pourrez alors y placer les souvenirs que vous souhaitez et je me charge de la mettre dans un endroit sûr."

"Merci Artie." Fit Harry avant de regarder sa montre. "Il se fait tard, je ferrai mieux de rentrer."

"Moi aussi Harry. Elizabeth me fait toujours une scène quand je rentre du travail après l'heure du diner. Ce serait pire si elle savait que ce 'travail' consiste à rester assit au bar, à siroter des bierres avec Mr. Y en attendant la fin de votre séance."

Harry laissa échapper un rire. "Sinon, je dois commencer l'entrainement pratique avec cette... Tonks, samedi mati, c'est ça ? Où est-ce-que je dois la rencontrer ?"

Artie sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, avant d'y inscrire l'adresse d'un bâtiment, situé un peu plus bas au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agissait du local d'un club de duel. Il y avait une grande pièce, aux murs renforcés magiquement afin de résister à tous les dégâts provoqués par sortilèges. Harry sourit, 'Les dégâts provoqués par sortilèges' était certainement une de ces phrases préférées.

* * *

**4 Juillet 1992, **

Le samedi après-midi à quinze-heure, Harry avait changé d'avis, décidant que 'Les dégâts provoqués par sortilèges' était en réalité la phrase qu'il détestait le plus. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion alors qu'il se trouvait allongé, dos à terre dans la chambre de duel, à se demander s'il y avait encore une partie de son corps en feu. Il était arrivé le matin même à 10H00, conformément à ce que lui avait indiqué Artie. De prime abord, Tonks lui avait semblé très sérieuse, peut-être parce que c'était sa première expérience et que comme tout les Poufsouffles, elle était très consciencieuse et voulait toujours bien faire.

Comme prévu, les deux premières heures avaient été passées à apprendre des charmes de guérison ainsi que des boucliers de défense. Ils s'attardèrent particulièrement sur les Sortilèges de Enervate, Episkey et Protego. Après ça, la jeune femme confia à Harry un Porteloin d'urgence qui menait directement à St Mangouste et qu'elle avait insisté pour obtenir auprès d'Artie "au cas où les choses tournaient mal."

A midi, Harry invita Tonks à déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur et ce n'est que là, qu'elle commença à se lâcher un peu. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait étélégèrement nerveuse au tour de lui et que cela n'était pas uniquement dû au fait que c'était sa première expérience dans l'enseignement. En effet, bien qu'elle fût au fait qu'Harry n'était pas 'en très bon terme' avec sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins le fils ainé de James Potter, un Auror Sénior qui devra probablement la superviser à un moment ou un autre de sa carrière. Elle avait eu un peu peur de se retrouver au milieu des 'Drama de la Famille Potter', mais elle voulait aussi s'émanciper, se sentant inconfortable à l'idée de dépendre encore financièrement de ses parents alors qu'elle été diplômée de Poudlard.

Harry la rassura en lui confiant que toutes ses leçons particulières étaient confidentielles, et que James Potter n'apprendrai jamais de sa bouche, qu'elle l'avait supervisé. Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, elle lui avait déjà révélé deux de ses secrets. Le premier étant qu'elle était métamorphomage et qu'elle avait donc le pouvoir de changer d'apparence à volonté, un talent qu'elle avait manifesté dès l'enfance. Elle en fit même une démonstration à Harry, en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux en un rose bonbon très vif. C'était d'ailleurs ce talent qui avait permit son recrutement à l'Académie des Aurors. Elle avait certes toujours voulu devenir Auror, mais en réalité, il existait une loi gouvernementale obligeant tout les métamorphomages à travailler pour le gouvernement, quelque soit le poste.

Le deuxième secret qu'elle lui confia, était qu'elle et Harry étaient des cousins éloignés. En effet, la mère de la jeune femme était une Médicomage travaillant dans le privé, du nom d'Androméda Tonks, née Black. La grand-mère d'Harry, Doréa Black était la grande tante d'Androméda. Quand il lui posa la question, elle admit qu'elle était bien cousine avec Sirius Black, mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu, puisqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné. Elle lui révéla que sa mère avait été bannie de la famille Black, après avoir épousé un née-moldus et qu'elle ne pensait pas que sa mère ait été en contact avec Sirius au moment de son arrestation.

Après déjeuné, les deux reprirent leur entrainement, commençant cette fois par le combat magique, qu'Harry voulait tant apprendre. Elle lui fit les recommandations habituelle, comme quoi il ne devrait pas utiliser ses connaissances pour se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard et il la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'avait d'intérêt que pour le duel de compétition et que les professeur de DCFM n'étaient généralement pas très bons, ce qu'elle ne put qu'approuver.

Ainsi, les deux passèrent les trois heures suivantes à voir une multitude de sortilèges de deuxième et troisième année. Les sortilèges d'Expelliarmus, Diffindo et Immobilus étaient clairement très utiles, mais Harry était plus intéressépar les sortilèges de Depulso et d'Oppugno. Le premier était un sortilège qui pouvait renverser la cible, l'envoyant trois à six mètres plus loin. Le sortilège d'Oppugno pouvait être combiné à une cible afin de l'obliger à attaquer son ennemi. Par exemple, le charme d'Avis pouvait faire apparaitre des oiseaux, mais Avis Oppugno, pouvait obliger ces oiseaux à attaquer un ennemi. Mais encore mieux que ça, Tonks apprit à Harry à utiliser le Serpentsortia, le charme d'invocation de Serpent.

"J'ai pensé qu'étant un Serpentard, c'est un sortilège qui pourrai t'intéresser." Fit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

"En effet," Répondit Harry qui mourrait d'envie de savoir comment le serpent conjuré par magie, réagirai au Fourchelang. Tout comme pour le sortilège d'Avis, en combinant Serpensortia avec Oppugno, cela permettrai au serpent d'Harry d'attaquer son ennemi,sans qu'il n'ai besoin de lui donner plus d'instruction, mais il soupçonnait que n'importe quel Serpent conjuré par _lui_, pourrait faire bien plus que ça.

Leur leçon prit fin à seize-heure et Tonks lança le charme de notification, informant le Ministère qu'Harry avait de nouveau interdiction d'user de la magie. Elle reprit également le Porteloin en lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas encore assez vieux pour en avoir un sans l'approbation préalable du Ministère (ce qu'Hestia tentait actuellement de lui obtenir). Puis Tonks rentra chez elle, laissant Harry seul à explorer le Chemin de Traverse. Il fit un bref arrêt à Fleury et Bottes afin de commander quelques livres de défense et de duels qui lui seront livrés la semaine suivante. Il s'arrêta également au Chaudron Baveur pour un dîner hâtif, avant de finalement reprendre le Magicobus qui le déposa près d'une station service, à quelques rues de chez les Dursley. Harry était plutôt satisfait du déroulement de sa journée et avait hâte de rentrer pour se détendre un peu devant la télé, avant d'aller au lit. Naturellement, ce fut à ce moment que les choses dérapèrent.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'allée menant à la porte de sa maison, il y eut un flash lumineux soudain, accompagné d'un 'pop' sonore et le garçon se retrouva projeté au sol. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes et fut surpris de réaliser qu'il y avait à présent, une petite créature assise sur son estomac. Elle avait de grand yeux globuleux, de grandes oreilles tombantes et était habillée de ce qu'il semblait être un torchon de cuisine, sale et troué de partout. Harry identifia la créature comme étant un Elfe de Maison, se remémorant les descriptions que lui en avait fait Blaise et Théo. Il eut à peine le temps de l'analyser que l'elfe commença à lui hurler dessus.

"L'ENFANT POTTER NE DOIT PAS RETOURNER A PEAU-DU-LARD ! "

"Comment ?!" S'exclama Harry confus. "Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc ? Qui es-tu ?"

"PEU IMPORTE QUI IL, EST ! L'ENFANT POTTER NE DOIT PAS RETOURNER A PEAU-DU-LARD ! IL Y SERA EN GRAND DANGER ! DES FORCES MALEFIQUES VEULENT_TUER _L'ENFANT POTTER !"

"Me tuer ?!" Fit Harry avant de regarder soudainement au tour de lui d'un air confus. "Nous sommes dans un lieu publique ! Tu ne dois pas être vu ici ! C'est une violation du statut du secret ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces forces maléfique ? Qui veut me tuer ? Si c'est Voldemort, je suis déjà au courant et je compte moi-même le finir si j'en ai l'occasion !"

"OOOOOOO !" Pleurnicha piteusement l'elfe. "L'ENFANT POTTER NE DEVRAI PAS PRONONCER CE NOM !"

"ARRÊTES DE HURLER !" S'écria Harry.

L'elfe ferma brusquement la bouche avant de se tirer les oreilles pour en faire un bâillon de fortune.

"Ecoutes," Reprit Harry en s'asseyant, forçant l'elfe à sauter sur le trottoir, "Reprenons depuis le début. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ?" Tout en parlant, le garçon observa les alentours, mais ne vit aucun signe indiquant qu'un moldus aurait vu sa confrontation avec l'elfe.

"Ooooooo !" Pleurnicha l'elfe à voix basse. "Dobby ne peut pas révéler à l'enfant Potter son nom ! Si cela remonte aux oreilles des maîtres de Dobby, que Dobby à prévenu l'enfant Potter du danger qu'il encourt, la tête de Dobby se trouvera accrochée sur Mur de la Honte !"

Harry visionna cette image mentale pendant une seconde. "Et bien, c'est une bonne chose je suppose, que je ne connaisse pas le nom de Dobby." Dit-il sèchement. "Est-ce que tu pourrai au moins m'en dire plus sur ces... forces maléfiques qui veulent me tuer ?"

"Non, non ! Dobby ne peut révéler aucun détail ! Dobby devra déjà se repasser les oreilles pour ce qu'il vient de faire ! En plus, pourquoi l'enfant Potter voudrait-il retourner dans ce château froid où ses amis ne lui retournent même pas ses lettres !"

Harry repoussa l'image du pauvre elfe se repassant les oreilles en guise de punition avant de percuter la nouvelle révélation. "C'est à cause de _toi_ que je n'ai pas reçu mes lettres !" L'accusa-t-il stupéfait.

Face à ces paroles, Dobby commença à sautiller avec agitation, avant de finalement sortir une liasse de lettres de sa tunique. "Dobby a pensé, que si l'enfant Potter pensait que les amis de l'enfant Potter ne lui répondaient pas, il ne retournera peut-être pas à Peau-du-lard. Mais l'enfant Potter a discuté avec sa petite amie enfant, grâce à cet appareil moldus, donc ça n'a pas marché." Dobby fixa Harry d'un air qu'il croyait rusé. "Si Dobby donne à l'enfant Potter ses lettres, est-ce qu'il lui promettra de ne pas retourner à Peau-du-lard ?"

"Non. Je ne ferai jamais ce genre de promesses. Et arrêtes de m'appeler 'l'enfant Potter'. J'ai presque douze ans. Appelles moi Harry."

"Dobby sait que cet enfant Potter se prénomme Harry. Mais Dobby ne sait pas lequel des deux enfants Potter est en danger et il doit donc protéger les deux !"

Harry ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes un moment. "Tu sais qu'il y a... des forces maléfiques qui seront à Poudlard cette année et qui essayeront de tuer un des enfants Potter, mais tu ne sais même pas lesquels ? Tu es au courant au moins, que mon frère Jim est le Survivant, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens essayent de le tuer depuis qu'il est bébé. Je suis sûr que c'est lui que tu devrai être entrain d'ennuyer, pas moi."

Dobby haussa les épaules d'un air sérieux. "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ?"

Harry lâcha un soupir. "Ecoutes moi attentivement, Dobby. Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai pas suivre une éducation pour devenir un sorcier accomplit. Et si je ne deviens pas un sorcier, mon père biologique trouvera le moyen de me déshériter et je finirai surement ma vie sous un toit en carton, en dessous d'un pont. "

"Mieux vaut un toit en carton, sous un pont, qu'un cercueil en bois sous terre, Harry Potter !"

Harry plissa les yeux. "Pas pour moi, Dobby. Je préfère mourir que perdre face à James Potter !"

"Ooooooo !" Gémit une fois de plus Dobby. Soudain, l'elfe de maison s'immobilisa tel un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la droite, le regard perdu au loin.

"Harry Potter doit rentrer dans la maison de sa méchante famille, _maintenant_ ! " Siffla brusquement l'elfe.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda hâtivement Harry, inquiet.

"Dobby doit s'en aller ! Personne ne doit voir Dobby ici ! Cours, Harry Potter ! _Cours pour ta vie_ !"

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, l'elfe transplana, laissant derrière lui la liasse de lettres. Rapidement, Harry se releva en chancelant et observa les alentours. Il ne vit toutefois rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Il ramassa ses lettres avant de reprendre, aux aguets, son chemin vers 4 Privet Drive. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il entendit un bruit étrange derrière lui. Il se retourna et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un faible bourdonnement, qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Soudain, à la faible lumière du couché de soleil, il vit arriver dans sa direction un escadron de petites créatures ailés, chacune pas plus large que la main d'un homme. Elles volaient à présent au-dessus du toit d'une maison au bout de la rue et semblaient se diriger droit sur lui, leur bourdonnement raisonnant avec rage, au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était des Doxies - des petites créatures venimeuses, ressemblant à des fées. Prises une à une, elles ne représentaient pas un grand danger. Mais une douzaine d'entres elles qui se ruaient sur lui en même temps ? S'en était assez pour que le garçon soit dévoré vivant.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de contourner la maison pour entrer via l'escalier enchanté, Harry se ruât sur la porte d'entrée à grande jambes. Mais cette dernière était verrouillée. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que l'escadron était proche.

"_Il existe surement une exception à l'Usage Abusif de la Magie en 'cas d'urgence',_" Pensa Harry en sortant sa baguette de son holster. "**ALOHOMORA** !" L'entrée se déverrouilla et Harry se jeta à l'intérieur, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et de la verrouiller. A l'intérieur, les Dursley étaient tranquillement assit devant la télé. Les trois le fixèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de dégout. Puis, avant même qu'Harry ne puisse s'expliquer, Pétunia hurla de terreur en pointant du doigt la fenêtre. Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit qu'une pile de doxies grattaient à présent sur le verre, de leurs serres crochus. Il déplaça près de la fenêtre pour les observer de plus près.

"Tout va bien. Les défenses de la maison les empêchent d'entrer." Dit-il en laisser échapper un soupire, soulagé d'être enfin à l'abri.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ?!" Hurla Pétunia.

"Des Doxies. Normalement, ce sont juste des nuisibles, mais visiblement, quelqu'un a décidé d'envoyer tout un escadron à mes trousses. C'est une espèce venimeuse et carnivore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne peuvent pas entrer à l'intérieur."

"Tu as amené ces choses dans notre maison," Fit calmement Vernon.

"Je ne les ai amené nul part, " Répondit Harry irrité. Il était toujours focalisé sur les doxies qui s'empilaient à la fenêtre. "Quelqu'un les a envoyer à mes trousses et ils m'ont suivit jusqu'ici. On doit envoyer un message au Ministère. Ils ont des gens habilités à gérer ce genre de sit..."

" Tu as amené ces choses dans notre maison," L'interrompit Vernon d'une voix encore plus calme. Harry se figea. Vernon Dursley ne faisait jamais rien dans le _calme_. Le garçon se retourna, faisant face à son oncle juste à temps pour voir son poing épais s'abattre sur son visage. Il s'étala au sol, étourdit. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa main et roula sous le canapé. Puis, Vernon le releva par le col de son T-shirt, avant de le secouer violement.

"TU AS AMENE CES CHOSES DANS NOTRE MAISON !" Hurla-t-il dansune rage absolue. Harry secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de remarquer une lueur au fond des yeux de Vernon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. C'était comme si un fusible avait pété dans la tête du Dursley. Vernon tourna le regard vers la fenêtre encore couverte de doxies, puis dans un sourire vicieux, il empoigna un Harry encore dans le coaltar et le traina - dépassant une Pétunia qui hurlait encore d'une voix hystérique et un Dudley à l'air terrifié - vers la porte arrière de la maison. Puis, il jeta Harry dans l'arrière-cour aussi vite qu'il pouvait."C'EST L'HEURE DU DÎNER !" Hurla-t-il de tout ses poumons avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller.

Harry se releva en chancelant, avant de se ruer sur la porte, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds. Terrifié, il tambourina à la porte, suppliant pour qu'on le laisse entrer. Soudain, il entendit le bourdonnement de l'escadron de doxies, qui contournaient la maison, se dirigeant vers lui. Au loin, il vit une chouette qui arrivait dans sa direction, portant entre ses serres, ce qu'il semblait être une lettre aux allures officielles. Le pauvre animal essaya vainement de changer de direction pour échapper à quelques une de ces créatures de malheurs qui s'étaient écartées du régiment, mais ces dernières ne lui laissèrent aucune chance et la déchiquetèrent en plein vol. Le reste de l'escadron se dirigeait rapidement vers une proie bien plus grosse - Harry.

Le garçon tambourina une nouvelle fois à la porte, suppliant les Dursley de le laisser entrer. A travers la fenêtre, il pouvait les voir, le fixant d'un air satisfait. Soudain, il hurla en sentant les premières petites serres des créatures, s'enfoncer à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Et Vernon sourit.

* * *

**N.T Xangel-15X** : petite annonce: Sachez qu'à partir de ce deuxième tome, on sera deux à s'occuper de la traduction. Je serai donc accompagnée de Chysack dont voici le profile en lien : www . fanfiction u / 7418769 / Chysack

C'est d'ailleurs il/elle qui a fait le bêta pour ce chapitre donc merci à il/elle !

On a décidé d'un commun accord de continuer la traduction sur le même profil parce que bon déjà c'est plus simple pour s'y retrouver et aussi pour continuer sur la même lignée que l'auteur qui n'a pas séparé les tomes en différentes fictions. Toutefois, a chaque début de chapitre on vous mettra le pseudo de la personne qui la traduite.

Cette traduction sera également bientôt disponible sur AO3. On vous l'indiquera dès que ce sera fait ^^

En tout cas je tiens à remercier Chysack pour son aide et je pense qu'à deux on viendra à bout de cette traduction !

**N.T Chysack** : Coucou tout le monde ! Chysack here, je viens donner un coup de main à Xangel-15X avec ce projet immense qu'elle a bien entamé. Vous pouvez me trouver sous ce pseudo sur ce site, AO3 (sur lequel je poste plus niveau fanfictions) et Twitter si jamais vous voulez venir causer. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !


	36. HP&TSE 02: Healers and Hospitals

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Livre 2: Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la Deuxième année (Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Bashing limité.

**Chapitre traduit par** : Xangel-15X

**Bêta** : Chysack

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Secret Enemy ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 02: Healers and Hospitals**_

_**(Des Guérisseurs et Des Hôpitaux)**_

**8 Juillet 1992**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air confus. Il était confortablement allongé sur un lit simple, situé dans une chambre aux allures chaleureuses, malgré sa décoration simpliste. Les rayons d'un soleil matinal filtraient à travers les rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres et se reflétaient sur un dispositif en cristal suspendu au plafond, explosant ainsi en une multitude de faisceaux multicolores. Harry sentit son nez le picoter avant d'éternuer, succombant à l'odeur épicée de la douzaine de bougies multicolores, posées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il se mordit la langue, étouffant un gémissement de douleur en sentant une brûlure soudaine lui remonter tout le long du corps. Instantanément, comme répondant à sa peine, le dispositif en cristal se mit à cliqueter de manière incohérente.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux blonds et clairsemés et au visage amical, pénétra dans la pièce. Il portait une robe blanche, ornée d'un symbole de caducée bleu qui rappela à Harry les robes que portait parfois Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière scolaire. Celle-ci était toutefois ouverte sur le devant et ressemblait plus à une blouse de médecin. Harry fut également surprit de voir que le guérisseur portait un pantalon moldu, une chemise, un nœud de papillon... ainsi qu'une paire de pantoufles duveteuses en forme d'un petit animal qu'il eut du mal à identifier. « Bonjour Mr. Potter. Ravis de vous voir de retour parmi nous. Mon nom est Tonks. Ted Tonks. Je crois savoir que ma fille vous a donné quelques cours particuliers en défense. »

« Un seul ... »Toussota douloureusement le garçon. Il sentait que tout son corps était courbaturé et sa gorge était tellement irritée, qu'il pouvait à peine murmurer. « Elle ne m'a donné qu'un seul cours pour l'instant. Malheureusement... on n'a pas eu le temps de voir la manière de contrer les coups bas et les essaims de doxies durant cette première séance. Comment ai-je atterris... ici ? »

« _Ici_ c'est la clinique des Tonks. Mon épouse Androméda et moi-même dirigeons une clinique située à Près-au-lard, afin d'être plus proches des résidents locaux qui ne veulent pas se rendre à St Mangouste pour des blessures mineures. Normalement, c'est Andie qui gère les cas pédiatrique, mais elle est actuellement en France où elle dirige un séminaire médicale à Beauxbâtons, ce qui explique pourquoi vous vous retrouvez coincé avec moi. Enfin bref, votre avocate Miss Jones vous a amené ici ce weekend parce que... et bien je suppose qu'il y a eu quelques complications expliquant pourquoi on n'a pas pu vous transporter à St Mangouste. »

Tout en parlant, le guérisseur disposait de plusieurs bougies consumées, les remplaçant par des nouvelles qui brillaient à la lumière du soleil, comme si des paillettes avaient été mélangées à la cire lors de leur fabrication. Puis, il sortit de sa poche des lunettes 'en demi-lune' qu'il posa sur son nez, tout en examinant le dispositif en cristal. Ne semblant pas satisfait par l'arrangement du dispositif, pour une raison visiblement liée au 'chakra', il réarrangea plusieurs des cristaux afin que leur lumière se reflète sur Harry d'une manière qu'il jugea plus pertinente.

« Quels genres de complications ? » Demanda Harry tout en essayant de deviner les actions de prime abord incompréhensibles de l'homme.

« Et bien, » Répondit-il, « Il est vrai qu'un empoisonnement de doxies est une raison plus que suffisante pour être admis à St Mangouste, Mr. Potter. Mais accompagné d'un œil au beurre-noir, d'une fracture de la mâchoire et d'une commotion cérébrale ? C'est le genre de chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu, surtout pour quelqu'un dans votre situation. »

Et c'est à ce moment là que les souvenirs d'Harry refirent surface - le souvenir de Vernon Dursley le frappant si fort qu'il s'était presque évanouit, avant de le jeter dehors à une horde de doxies carnivores. "_Ouais_," Pensa-t-il, "_Se faire presque assassiner par son gardien, qui s'avère par la même occasion être le beau-frère de ses parents biologiques, n'est définitivement pas le genre de chose qui pourrait passer inaperçu_."

Harry grimaça de douleur en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. « Quel jour on est ? »

« Mardi 8 juillet et il neuf-heure moins quart. Vous avez été placé dans un coma artificiel depuis Samedi soir, vers vingt-heure. Le processus de neutralisation du venin de doxies est très douloureux, j'ai donc pensé qu'il était mieux de vous faire dormir le plus possible, le temps que vous vous rétablissiez. Vous vous êtes réveillé un peu avant l'heure. » Fit Ted en regardant soudain ses pieds avant de le fixer d'un air embarrassé, « Ce qui explique les pantoufles en forme de blaireau. »

Harry éclata de rire, avant de vaciller légèrement sous la douleur que cela provoqua. _"C'était donc ça l'animal_." Songea-t-il. "_Des pantoufles en forme de blaireau. C'est typiquement ce qu'un Poufsouffle porterai chez lui. Je me demande s'ils en font en forme de serpent_."

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les évènements de Samedi soir, guérisseur Tonks ? » Demanda Harry à voix haute.

« Appelez-moi Ted, Mr. Potter. Je suis né-moldu vous voyez, je n'ai donc jamais compris toutes ces étiquettes de sang-purs. » Soudain, un carillon raisonna dans la chambre. « Ah, patientez un instant Mr. Potter, je pense que les personnes qui peuvent répondre à vos questions viennent d'arriver. » Ted sortit de la chambre avant d'y revenir quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'Hestia Jones et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, du professeur Snape. Ce dernier portait dans ses bras plusieurs fioles que Ted prit afin de mieux les examiner à la lumière du jour. Puis le guérisseur revint auprès du garçon et lui tendit l'une des fioles. « Prenez ça, ça va apaiser votre gorge. Vous aurez moins de mal à parler. » Dit-il. Alors qu'Harry avalaitsa potion, Ted lui, pointa sa baguette surlui,l'agitant en suivant un tracé complexe.

« Hmm, très bien Mr. Potter... »

« Harry, » Le reprit-il sa gorge lui faisant moins mal. « J'ai également été élevé par des moldus, donc si je dois vous appeler par votre prénom, autant que ce soit réciproque. »

Ted sourit. « Très bien, Harry. Je sais que vous voulez des réponses, je vous laisse donc cinq minutes pour poser toutes vos questions à Miss Jones et au Professeur Snape. Puis vous devez prendre le reste des potions que ce bon professeur vous a préparées. Elles vont vous permettre de dormir pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit et ce jusqu'à ce que les dernières traces du venin soient neutralisées. Et demain, vous serez comme neuf. »

« Merci Ted. » Dit-il avant de détailler du regard les deux nouveaux arrivants. Hestia semblait horrifiée par son apparence. Le professeur Snape quant à lui, portait son masque de neutralité habituel.

« Je _savais_ qu'on aurait dû vous donner un porteloin d'urgence, » Cracha-t-elle. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'_aurez_ d'ici demain, même si je dois personnelles m'occuper de Violetta Edgecombe pour ça. »

« C'est bon Hestia, » Répondit-il calmement en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements possible. « Je suis en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'aimerai toutefois savoir comment j'ai atterris ici. Je pensais que j'étais fini. La dernière chose dont je me souviens... » Sa voix s'éteigniten se remémorant le sourire de Vernon Dursley.

Snape fit un pas vers lui. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous nous disiez d'abord ce qui s'est passé Potter. Miss Jones, vous racontera ce qui s'est passé par la suite. »

Harry acquiesça et leur raconta les évènements du samedi soir, leur narrant son étrange rencontre avec Dobby, l'escadron de Doxies et comment Vernon en avait profité pour le frapper en traitre avant de le jeter dehors, l'envoyant ainsi à sa mort. Soudain, un souvenir qui l'inquiéta plus que les autres, lui revint en tête.

« D'ailleurs, je me rappel avoir utilisé l'Alohomora pour entrer dans la maison. Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes pour usage abusif de la magie ? »

« En réalité, » Répondit Hestia, « C'est ce petit détail qui vous a probablement sauvé la vie. Quand vous avez utilisé ce sortilège, cela a déclenché une alerte au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. Ils ont immédiatement envoyé chez les Dursley, une première notification par hiboux. Etant votre avocate attitrée, j'ai également reçue une copie et j'ai immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et que vous aviez probablement des soucis avec ces moldus. J'ai donc immédiatement transplané sur place et j'ai vu que vous aviez perdu connaissance. J'ai réussit à chasser la plus part des doxies et à vous entourer d'un bouclier de protection à peines quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Apparemment, les doxies ont tué la chouette qui portait votre avertissement pour Usage Abusif de la Magie, que le Ministère vous a envoyé. »

« Oui j'ai vu ça, » Répliqua Harry, le teint un peu vert. « Ils ont déchiqueté la pauvre créature en plein vole. C'était horrible. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » Continua la jeune femme. « Mais le plus important dans l'histoire, c'est que le Ministère trace les hiboux qu'ils utilisent et quand l'un d'entre eux se fait tuer en délivrant une notice d'ordre légale, les Aurors sont immédiatement envoyés sur place. Deux d'entre eux sont arrivés et ont réussit à éradiquer les derniers doxies. Puis, j'ai demandé à l'un d'entre eux de vous amené ici, pendant que je parlais aux Dursley avec l'autre Auror. Vous serez ravis de savoir que toutes vos affaires sont à présent dans nos locaux. Enfin, toutes sauf celle-ci. » Dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac avant d'en sortir sa baguette. Le garçon eut un sourire de soulagement.

« Merci. J'étais inquiet que Vernon l'ai cassé. »

« Elle était sous le canapé. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'était ni sur vous ni parmi vos affaires, j'ai utilisé le charme d'attraction pour la retrouver. Aussi et pour répondre à votre question, oui, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la magie pour vous défendre. Le rapport des Aurors stipule clairement que vous vous étiez défendu contre un escadron de doxies, inhabituellement large et j'ai déjà envoyé les papiers afin de demander à ce qu'on retire l'avertissement de votre dossier. »

Harry soupira. « Alors... que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Quelqu'un veut me tuer et visiblement les Dursley sont ravi de l'aider. »

Snape reprit la parole. « Ce qui va se passer maintenant Mr. Potter, c'est que vous allez vous reposer et vous allez laisser le guérisseur Tonks prendre soin de vous. On reviendra demain matin pour discuter de votre future résidence. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry dormait profondément et les trois adultes sortirent de la pièce.

« J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas fais mention de la situation de son oncle, Severus. » Fit Hestia.

« Vous non plus. »Répliqua-t-il en faisant les cents pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Aucun d'entre vous ne m'en a parlé non plus. » Intervint Ted. « C'est quoi son problème à ce bâtard ? Et rassurez moi, il bien entrain de pourrir dans une cellule du Ministère ? »

« Pas encore malheureusement. » Répondit Hestia, « Alors qu'il se faisait interroger par les Aurors, Vernon Dursley a eu une crise cardiaque. À l'heure où nous parlons, il est encore en soins intensifs dans un hôpital moldus. »

« Une crise cardiaque vous dîtes ? »Reprit Ted d'un ton soupçonneux, « Comme c'est arrangeant. »

La sorcière se raidit. « J'étais là Ted. Ni moi ni les Aurors n'avons rien fais à ce... peu importe à quel point il l'aurait mérité. Bref, ça a coupé court à l'interrogatoire, mais dans touts les cas nous avons à présent assez d'éléments pour savoir qu'Harry Potter n'est pas en sécurité chez les Dursley. Quoi que, sans vouloir les défendre, Harry semblait bien s'y acclimater cet été, avant les évènements tragique de ce week-end. Visiblement, l'attaque de créatures magiques sur leur maison, à été la goutte de trop pour Vernon. » L'expression sur son visage se fit presque cruelle, « Non pas que le Mangenmagot risque de prendre ça en compte, une fois qu'on aura porté plainte. » Reprit-elle avant de se tourner vers Snape. « Je pensais que la maison était censée être protégée contre les créatures magiques. »

« Elle l'est. » Répondit-il froidement. « Vous aurez remarqué qu'aucune d'entre elles n'est entrée à l'intérieur pour attaquer les Dursley. Malheureusement, les défenses mises en place ne couvrent pas l'ensemble de la maison, et dans ce cas précis, elles ne protègent pas Potter de la trahison de sa propre famille. » Dit-il d'un air songeur. « Et en y réfléchissant, je ne pense pas que les défenses bloquent les elfes de maisons. Il n'existe que très peu de défenses capables de faire ça, autres bien sûr celles qui sont placées sur les bâtiments gouvernementaux. L'elfe qui a attaqué Potter se prénommait Dobby. Existe-t-il un registre regroupant le nom des elfes de maison ? » Demanda-t-il à l'avocate.

« Rien dont j'ai connaissance. » Répondit Hestia, « Bien que le nombre de familles suffisamment riches et anciennes pour posséder plusieurs elfes de maison, sont rares... et majoritairement Sangs-purs. »

« Humm. Bien que j'ai été chez plusieurs Sangs-purs qui pourraient en vouloir à Harry, je dois avouer, à mon plus grand embarras, que je n'ai jamais fais attention aux noms de leurs servants. »

« Je sais bien. On a tous été éduqués de manière à ne faire attention aux elfes de maisons à part pour leur demander de porter nos bagages ou de nous servir le thé. On a généralement tendance à éluder leur existence. »

« Parlez pour vous, » Murmura Ted. En effet, lui-même était très attaché et très protecteur envers son elfe de maison. « Dans tout les cas, le garçon ne peut pas rester dans cette maison avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre lui et cetanimal de Dursley, » Reprit Ted, « Où est-ce que vous comptez l'envoyer ? »

« Bonne question, » Répondit Hestia, « Il y a une injonction en cours stipulant qu'on ne peut l'emmener chez les Potter contre son gré, mais ils ont quand même un droit de veto sur les placements qu'ils pourraient juger inconvenant. Ce qui signifie : pas de Serpentards. Le Manoir Longbottom est une bonne option, mais Augusta et son Héritier sont à l'étranger et sont injoignables en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les Potter auraient leur mots à dire étant donné que c'est leurnégligence qui à mené à cette situation ? » Demanda Snape d'une voix échaudée.

« Parce que nous n'avons pas encore _prouvé_ qu'ils ont été négligents, et nous ne serons probablement _pas_ en mesure de le faire avant d'avoir fini d'interroger Vernon Dursley. J'aimerai visionner ses souvenirs, à lui et à Pétunia, sur les évènements de cette nuit là. Ça épargnera à Harry de devoir témoigner contre eux et de tourner toute cette situation en un cirque médiatique, mais je n'arriverais pas à entrer en contact avec Vernon Dursley tant qu'il sera à l'hôpital. »

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel. « Parlez pour vous. »

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard...**

Cela faisait des années que Severus Snape n'avait porté de vêtements moldus. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait voulu se débarrasser de ses origines et le fait de porter des robes de sorciers l'avait aidé en ce sens. Il n'empêche qu'il avait quand même été élevé par un moldus, et la fashion du monde commun n'avait pas changée _tant_ que ça depuis son époque. Malgré tout, les élèves de Snape auraient certainement été abasourdis en voyant l'homme traverser les couloirs de l'hôpital Charring Cross en ce début d'après-midi, habillé d'un costume noir lui donnant des airs d'homme d'affaire et les cheveux propres et attaché en catogan. Seuls les observateurs les plus aguerrît auraient put remarquer à quel point l'homme semblait mal à l'aise et ils auraient certainement eu du mal à en deviner la raison - à savoir qu'en quinze ans, c'était la première fois que l'homme portait un pantalon.

Snape commença par se rendre à l'accueil où on lui expliqua que Vernon était encore au service de soins intensifs. Puis, il se jeta un charme de discrétion avant de s'y rendre. Sa dernière rencontre avec Pétunia Dursley remontait à des années, mais il était fort possible que la femme le reconnaisse et Snape souhaitait éviter ça... pour l'instant du moins. Arrivé à l'entrée du service de soins intensifs, Snape vit l'horrible femme et son énorme fils assis silencieusement dans une salle d'attente. Il décida de s'occuper d'eux plus tard.

Rapidement, il repéra la chambre qu'il cherchait : _Chambre 535 - Vernon Dursley._ A l'intérieur, mis à part les vibrations et les bips des différentes machines, tout était silencieux. Il jeta immédiatement un Sortilège de Repousse-Moldus modéré, afin d'éviter qu'un des médecins ne viennent le déranger. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de s'attarder. Il commença par examiner brièvement le dossier médical de l'homme, accroché près de la porte, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que les termes médicaux moldus étaient hors de sa portée. Non pas que cela ait une quelconque importance, puisqu'il avait ses propres méthodes de diagnostique. Après tout on n'obtient pas un Master en Potion sans avoir quelques notions de bases en Médicomagie. Severus jeta quelques charmes qui lui révélèrent que l'homme était sous sédatif. Son rythme cardiaque était certes irrégulier, mais restait suffisamment stable.

Bien que l'attaque de doxies suivie par l'interrogatoire des Aurors aient certainement été deséléments déclencheurs, il n'en restait pas moins que la crise cardiaque de l'homme était principalement due à son obésité, son manque d'exercice physique et curieusement les effets d'une anxiété et d'un stresse subit sur une longue période de temps. Snape sortit une fiole de Potion Calmante de sa poche, qu'il versa ensuite dans la poche de perfusion reliée à un cathéter plongée dans le bras de l'homme. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche de l'homme avant d'y verser une goutte de Veritaserum - ce qui était moins que les trois gouttes nécessaires qui auraient obligées l'homme à dire la vérité étant donné que sa santé ne l'aurait pas permit, mais cela restait suffisant pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Après avoir patienté quelques minutes, le temps de laisser les potions agir, le sorcier jeta sur le moldus un Enervate et ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un médecin ? » Dit faiblement Vernon, avant de remarquer la baguette dans la main de Snape. « Vous êtes l'un d'entre _eux_, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes venu ici pour vous venger ? Et bien allez-y qu'on en finisse, mais laissez ma femme et mon fils tranquilles. Ils n'ont rien à avoir dans tout ça. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous tuer, Vernon Dursley. Je veux simplement comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Et selon ce que je découvrirai, je verrai si je dois vous tuer ou pas. » Répondit froidement Snape. En réalité, il n'avait aucune intention immédiate de tuer l'homme puisqu'il pensait qu'il leur serrait bien plus utile vivant.

« Qu'y-a-t-il à découvrir ?« Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Le monstre a ramené ces... _créatures_ jusqu'au pas de notre porte. J'ai toujours sût qu'un jour son... anormalité, mettrait nos vies en danger. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'occasion de faire pire. »

« Le garçon n'a pas fais exprès de vous mettre en danger Dursley. Non pas que ça m'aurait dérangé si ça avait été le cas. » Répondit Snape en se penchant sur Vernon. « Je suis au courant pour le placard, Dursley, »Sifflât-il en direction de l'homme.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je m'en excuse ? Vous perdez votre temps. Je voulais simplement mettre autant de distance que possible entre ce monstre, et ma femme et mon fils. Si on avait eu suffisamment d'espace, j'aurais fait construire un cabanon à l'arrière de la cour pour qu'il y reste. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir accepté de l'accueillir chez vous, si c'est pour le traiter avant tant de haine ? »

« On savait que les Potter ne le reprendraient jamais. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? On a vu dès le début, qu'il n'était pas normal... toujours à nous lorgner de ces yeux verts, attendant sa chance pour s'en prendre à nous. On a essayé de le débarrassé de toute cette magie en lui, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais on n'y est jamais parvenu et touts les jours on pouvait le voir... grandissant en lui."

« Voir quoi ? »

Vernon le fixa intensément d'un regard presque fiévreux et le bip retraçant son rythme cardiaque se fit plus rapide. "_Le Mal_," Grognât-il dans un murmure haineux. Puis l'homme ferma les yeux et son rythme cardiaqueretomba. « Dans tout les cas, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger ma famille. Tuez-moi si tel est votre souhait. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. »

Snape renifla dédaigneusement avant de lever sa baguette. « Dans ce cas là, je ne perdrais pas plus de temps à vous _demander_. » Vernon ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant Snape grogner « _**LEGILIMENS**_ ! » Et ainsi, Severus Snape plongea dans l'esprit de Vernon Dursley. L'intrusion dura plusieurs minutes, avant que finalement Snape n'en ressorte, sous le choc. Il secoua violemment sa tête, tentant de s'éclaircirles idées avant de fixer Vernon Dursley d'un nouveau regard - maintenant qu'il avait vu les choses du point de vue perturbé de l'homme. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, ensorcelant le moldus d'un Somnium avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, il effaça ces dernières minutes de la mémoire de Vernon Dursley avant de dissiper le charme de Repousse-Moldus et de quitter la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Snape entra dans la salle d'attente et jeta à nouveau un charme de Repousse-Moldus, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'entrer. En remarquant sa baguette, Pétunia se jeta hors de sa chaise, furieuse, tandis que Dudley, reculait apeuré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que votre espèce n'en a pas assez fait ? » Dit-elle avant de regarder Snape de plus près. « _TOI_ ! » Cracha-t-elle.

« Oui, moi. Çafaisait longtemps, Pétunia. Et avant que tu ne commences à crier et me traiter de '_monstre_' de toutes tes forces, laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil : Ne fais rien de ça. Je ne suis ici que pour comprendre ce qui se passe de cet asile de fou que tu appelles maison. Fais comme je te dis et tout se passera bien. Résiste et... et bien il serait dommage que ton mari souffre d'une tragique ... _rechute_. »

Dudley pâlit tandis que le visage de Pétunia trahissait à la fois peur et colère avant qu'elle ne semble finalement se résigner. « Que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Assied-toi, et regarde moi dans les yeux. » Ordonna-t-il. « _**LEGILIMENS**_ ! » Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait, Snape ne passa pas autant de temps à naviguer dans les pensées de Pétunia, que ce qu'il avait fait avec Vernon. Il _prit_ tout de même la peine de revoir les interactions entre Pétunia et Lily, de la naissance d'Harry jusqu'au jour où il avait été déposé chez les Dursley et il fut surprit de voir que les souvenirs de Pétunia concordaient avec la description de Lily. Snape considéra un instant d'user également de Légilimencie contre le garçon, mais décida qu'il en avait suffisamment apprit. De plus, il trouvait que se plonger dans l'esprit de Pétunia et Vernon lui était... profondément désagréable et il pensait qu'il en serait probablement de même pour Dudley. Comme il l'avait fait avec Vernon, il décida d'effacer le souvenir de sa présence de la mémoire de Pétunia et son fils. Puis, il s'en fit avec encore plus de questions troublantes que de réponses.

Snape transplana immédiatement après sur le Chemin de Travers avant de se rendre aux bureaux de Podmore& Associés, afin d'informer Hestia et Artie de ses trouvailles. Peu de temps après, les trois prirent contact avec Ted Tonks, lui demandant de se joindre à eux. Snape, Ted, Hestia et Artie discutèrent des découvertes que Snape avait invasivement et quelques peu illégalement soutirées des esprits de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Finalement, il finit par déverser l'ensemble de ses souvenirs dans une pensine, afin que tout le monde puisse voir le phénomène de ses propres yeux. Après plus d'une heure de visionnage, ils décidèrent de prendre une pause. Ted rejoignit sa clinique afin de consulter quelques obscuresbouquinsmédicaux et en profita pour écrire une courte missive à Androméda, avant de demander à Iris de la lui apporter.

Au même moment, Snape partit à la rencontre de plusieurs moldus sur lesquels il enquêtait depuis des mois. Il s'agissait de médecins, d'infirmières, d'instituteurs et de quelques habitants de Privet Drive qu'il interrogea, avant de finalement se diriger vers Poudlard ou plus précisément la Section Interdite de sa Bibliothèque, qu'il dévalisa.

Artie lui, rejoignit sa femme, Elizabeth, pour un diner sur le pouce l'informant qu'il comptait s'attarder au bureau. Son visage était tellement fermé que cette fois ci elle ne le sermonna même pas sur ses horaires tardifs. Elle le connaissait, ce regard qui disait " _quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé à l'un de mes clients_", c'est pour cela qu'elle se contenta simplement de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui promettant qu'elle demandera à l'un des elfes de maison de lui préparer quelque chose à manger pour son retour.

Vers vingt-heure, les quatre adultes se réunirent de nouveau, discutant pendant des heures de leurs nouvelles trouvailles. Tout en parlant, ils dégustèrent toute une bouteille de whiskey pur-feu, et clairement ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient d'humeur joyeuse.


	37. HP&TSE 03: Mysteries and Revelations

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Livre 2: Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la Deuxième année (Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Bashing limité.

**Chapitre traduit par** : Chysack

**Bêta** : Xangel-15X

**Note traducteur**: L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Secret Enemy ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 03: Mysteries and Revelations **_

_**(Mystères et Révélations)**_

**9 Juillet 1992**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla autour de 10h30, ce qui était plutôt tardif par rapport à ses habitudes. En effet, après des années à préparer le petit déjeuner pour les Dursleys, Harry sera probablement toujours un lève-tôt. Soudain, il y eut un pop silencieux et un elfe de maison apparu près de son lit, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Toutefois, contrairement à Dobby, celle-ci semblait relativement calme et portait un uniforme blanc proprement repassé, avec un caducée bleu brodé au niveau du cœur.

« Bonjour, Mr. Harry Potter, Monsieur. Iris espère qu'Iris ne vous a pas surpris. Est-ce qu'Iris peut vous apporter de quoi déjeuner ? » Dit joyeusement l'elfe. C'était certainement une femelle.

« Um, oui, merci. Des œufs et des toasts, s'il te plait. Oh, et un verre de jus de citrouille. »

« Certainement. Et Maître Guérisseur Tonks a demandé à ce que vous preniez aussi un grand verre de lait accompagné d'une potion nutritive. » L'informa Iris avant de transplanner revenant à peine une minute plus tard portant dans ses bras le déjeuner ainsi que la potion placés sur un plateau de service doté de quatre pieds, qu'elle lui installa en travers des jambes. Il y avait même un petit vase duquel dépassait une pâquerette. « Est-ce qu'Iris peut vous apporter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mr. Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

« Non, merci. Non, attend ! En fait, est-ce que je pourrais te poser quelques questions ? Sur… eh bien, sur les elfes de maison ? J'ai eu une rencontre déplaisante avec un l'autre soir. J'avais entendu parler des elfes de maison mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment vu de près. Et à présent, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous. »

« Bien sûr que non, Mr. Harry Potter, Monsieur. Un bon elfe de maison n'est jamais vu à moins qu'on ait besoin de ses services. Iris répondra à vos questions si elle le peut, bien qu'elle ne sache rien du méchant elfe qui a agressé Mr. Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« Ça n'est pas grave, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le connaisses. Toutefois, je ne suis pas certain que ce Dobby soit vraiment mauvais. En réalité, il a essayé de me prévenir que j'étais était en danger. »

« Peut-être. Mais il a aussi _mis_ votre vie en danger en vous empêchant de rentrer à temps chez les méchants Dursleys. S'il n'était pas intervenu ou s'il avait simplement attendu jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dans votre chambre pour vous parler, vous auriez probablement été protégé de ces affreux doxies. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Iris a entendu Mr. Harry Potter raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé hier matin, Monsieur. »

« Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Ted et aux autres, » Fit Harry avec un soupçon de suspicion.

Iris sourit. « Un _bon _elfe de maison est toujours dans les alentours, Mr. Harry Potter Monsieur. »

« Hmm. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que Dobby est _méchant_, Iris ? »

« Iris pense que l'Elfe Dobby a un différent avec son maître ou sa maîtresse. Un bon elfe de maison est une réflexion de son propriétaire. Si le propriétaire d'un elfe de maison est méchant, alors un bon elfe doit tenter de le guérir de son mal. Parfois, une guérison de la sorte est impossible et dans ce cas, l'elfe de maison peut devenir une extension du mal de son propriétaire, mais il en est simplement ainsi pour les elfes de maisons. Mais un _mauvais_ elfe de maison va parfois se différencier de son méchant maître, et va chercher à devenir un elfe libre. Et un elfe libre n'est pas un bon elfe _du tout_, Monsieur. Avec le temps, même avec les meilleures motivations, un elfe libre pourrait devenir l'elfe le plus méchant qu'il puisse exister. Il risque de devenir… un elfe _sauvage_. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Iris frissonna. « S'il vous plait pardonnez Iris, Mr. Harry Potter Monsieur, mais les elfes de maison n'aiment pas penser à ce genre de choses. C'est… nocif. »

« Oh, dans ce cas je te présente mes excuses. Mais peux-tu au moins me dire comment les elfes de maison en sont venus à travailler pour les sorciers ? Est-ce que c'était de votre plein gré ? Ou est-ce que vous avez été réduit en esclavage d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

Elle sourit. « Un esclave est un serviteur non consentant. Seuls les elfes les plus mauvais servent contre leur gré. Être un elfe de maison _est _servir. C'est ce que les elfes de maison sont – ce que les elfes de maison sont nés pour accomplir. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Mais ça n'a pas pu toujours être le cas. Soit il y a eu une époque où il y avait des sorciers mais pas d'elfes de maison pour les servir, ou des elfes de maison mais pas de sorciers à servir. Non ? »

« Ah. Vous parlez du Temps d'Avant. Les elfes de maison ne parlent pas de ces choses, car de tels sujets dérangent les sorciers. »

« Dérangent ? » demanda doucement Harry. Il était inquiet de lui manquer de respect par accident ou même de l'effrayer, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

« Quand les sorciers apprennent comment les elfes de maison sont apparus, cela les dérange et les rend malheureux, alors nous n'en parlons pas. Cela leur rappelle le Temps d'Avant parce que c'est lors du Temps d'Avant que les elfes de maison sont apparus. »

« Le Temps d'Avant ? »

« L'époque avant que les sorciers et sorcières n'enchaînent la Magie à leur volonté. Cette époque quand la magie brûlait comme une fournaise enragée et s'élevait comme une mer orageuse. Les sorciers sont fiers, à raison, de la manière dont ils ont dompté la Magie à leur volonté et n'aiment pas qu'on leur rappelle l'époque où elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que les sorciers n'aiment pas savoir comment les elfes de maison… sont apparus, alors ils vous ont ordonné de ne jamais le révéler ? »

Iris rit. « Oh non, Mr. Harry Potter Monsieur. Aucun sorcier n'a donné l'ordre. Mais les elfes de maisons ont remarqué à quel point cela affolait les sorciers, alors les elfes de maison ont décidé de ne jamais en parler. Les meilleurs serviteurs anticipent toujours les besoins de leurs maîtres. »

« Est-ce que tu en parlerais si un sorcier te le demandait ? »

« Seulement si c'est le _bon _sorcier, » Répondit-elle presque malicieusement.

De sa réponse, Harry en déduit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Il décida de changer de sujet. « Pardonne-moi, Iris. S'il te plait ne le prend pas mal, mais… tu parles vraiment clairement pour un elfe de maison, du peu que j'en sais. »

« Iris ne se vexe pas, Mr. Harry Potter Monsieur. Maître Guérisseur Tonks Et Maîtresse Guérisseuse Tonks sont de bons propriétaires. Ils souhaitent qu'Iris parle correctement pour faire bonne impression auprès de leurs patients. De plus, Iris aide maître guérisseur Tonks et maîtresse guérisseuse Tonks dans leurs arts de guérison et un parlé précis est souvent requit. Et donc Iris, étant une bonne elfe, se plie à leurs besoins. »

« Mais pas au point de parler à la première personne, par contre, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Tu dis quand même « Iris » au lieu de « je ». Pourquoi? »

L'elfe acquiesça à ces propos. « 'Iris' est le nom qui m'a été donné par mes maîtres. Pour un elfe de maison, un nom est un cadeau offert pour définir la nature de notre service. Un elfe de maison n'a pas d'identité propre en dehors de son nom, et n'a pas besoin d'en avoir une. Maintenant mangez, Mr Harry Potter Monsieur, pour que vous puissiez vous rétablir. » Elle s'inclina devant lui avant de disparaître. Harry haussa des épaules et mangea son petit-déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ted entra dans la pièce. Extérieurement, il semblait tout aussi jovial que la veille, mais Harry eut l'impression de sentir un soupçon de… quelque chose. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien pendant un moment pendant que Ted procédait au même examen magique que la veille avant d'informer Harry qu'il était complètement débarrassé du venin de doxies. Puis, « juste pour être sûr, » il performa un dernier sortilège de diagnostique bien plus compliqué. Il fronça des sourcils face aux résultats.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, je ne vois rien, » répondit Ted.

« Vous semblez… inquiet. Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que quelque chose cloche ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais retiens tes questions à ce sujet. Je crois que Snape et les autres devraient être présents pour cette conversation. Ils attendent en bas. »

Ted appela Iris et l'infirmière miniature apparu d'un pop dans la chambre. « Iris, ma chère, va chercher les habits que Miss Jones a apportés pour Harry. Harry, une fois habillé, rejoins nous en bas. Nous t'attendrons dans la première pièce à gauche au rez-de-chaussée. » Il sourit de nouveau, mais Harry sentit que quelque chose le tracassait réellement, ce qui évidement l'inquiéta à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Iris revint avec quelques-uns de ses habits de tous-les-jours et une paire de chaussures, et le garçon s'habilla rapidement. Il vérifia son apparence dans le miroir et fut atterré par l'état de ses cheveux mais songea qu'en dehors de cela, le résultat restait convenablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon entra dans un petit parloir dans lequel Ted, Hestia, Artie, et le professeur Snape étaient déjà installés. Harry s'assit lui aussi et fixa les autres, dans l'expectative. Snape prit la parole en premier.

« Mr. Potter, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour discuter de votre prochaine résidence, ainsi que de la manière dont vous compter vous occuper des Dursley au sujet du traitement qu'ils vous ont fait subir et, par extension, de la manière dont vous comptez vous occuper des Potter puisque ce sont eux qui sont responsable de votre placement. Mais d'abord, je désire vous mettre au courant des résultats de mes propres investigations. Hier après-midi, j'ai rendu visite à Vernon et Pétunia Dursley et j'ai utilisé la Légilimencie contre eux avec comme but de comprendre les raisons de leur conduite à votre égard. »

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie. « À quelles _raisons_ faites-vous référence, professeur ? Ils me haïssent. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet. »

A ce moment-là, Snape parut étrangement peiné, comme s'il était en possession de nouvelles déplaisantes qu'il ne désirait pas partager mais qu'il serait dans l'obligation de révéler malgré lui. « Mr. Potter… Les Dursleys ne vous _haïssent_ pas _à proprement parler_. » Harry commença à l'interrompre, mais Snape l'arrêta en levant une main avant de continuer. « Permettez-moi de finir, Mr. Potter. Il serait plus… pertinent, de dire que les Dursleys ont… _peur_ de vous. Plus que peur en réalité. Ils sont tous les trois irrationnellement, pathologiquement _terrifiés_ par vous. Lors des premiers mois suivant votre placement chez eux, les Dursleys vous ont mit dans la même chambre d'enfant que Dudley. Pétunia et Vernon ne vous ont placé dans le placard sous l'escalier que parce qu'ils sont tous deux arrivés, d'eux-mêmes, à la conclusion profonde que vous blesserez leur fils d'une manière ou d'une autre, si vous étiez resté près de lui, même si vous n'étiez vous-même qu'un jeune enfant à cette époque là. Par la suite, leurs effort à, comme l'a dit Vernon, '_éradiquer la magie'_ en vous, ne furent guidé que par cette peur profonde qu'ils entretinrent pendant toute une décennie et qui se manifesta en eux par une longue série de cauchemars fantaisistes sur la manière dont vous… » Il hésita un instant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Sur la manière dont vous comptiez les torturer et tuer à l'aide de magie si jamais vous appreniez votre nature de sorcier. Toutefois, même sans magie, ils sont restés profondément convaincus de votre volonté de leur faire du mal même à travers des actions normales, tout comme ils restèrent convaincus de leur propre impuissance à vous arrêter s'ils ne se résolvaient pas à totalement écraser votre esprit. »

En entendant cela, Harry fut frappé de stupeur, tandis que Snape continuait.

« Pour donner vous donner ne serait-ce qu'un exemple, il y eut un incident quand vous aviez à peu près six ans, quand vous avez renversé de la graisse de bacon sur Vernon et qu'il a réagi en vous cassant le bras. Dans _ses_ souvenirs, vous aviez délibérément essayé de lui jeter dessus de la graisse brûlante avec l'intention de lui brûler le visage et possiblement de l'aveugler, et ce ne fut que sa réaction rapide qui l'a sauvé d'une grave blessure. Le bras cassé était le résultat d'une légitime défense. »

« C'EST UN MENSONGE ! » dit furieusement Harry. « C'était un _accident_ ! Et il n'a même pas été blessé ! »

Snape leva de nouveau les mains tentant de calmer le garçon. « Je _sais_ cela, Mr. Potter. À l'aide d'Oclumencie, j'ai pu revoir ces images clairement en supprimant tout contexte émotionnel, et il m'est clairement apparu que vous aviez raison – à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident mineur auquel Vernon Dursley a réagit de manière disproportionnée. _Mais_ lorsque j'ai réexaminé le même souvenir _sans_ bloquer la réponse émotionnelle du moldu, j'ai presque été submergé par la terreur qu'il a expérimentée à cause de ce qu'il croyait réellement être une tentative de votre part de lui causer des dommages sérieux, voir même de le défigurer. Tout au long de mes années de Légilimens, je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel phénomène. Le seul phénomène auquel je pourrai comparer ça, ce serait quand les souvenirs de quelqu'un placé sous une malédiction de Confondus très sophistiquée sont modifiés à cause du désir du sujet de rationaliser ses propres actions Confuses. Cependant, ce phénomène, quelles que soient ses origines ou sa nature, est bien plus puissant que n'importe quel Confondus que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser. »

Harry lutta pour garder son calme et considéra ce que Snape venait de lui apprendre, mais quelques mois d'entrainement en Oclumencie n'étaient rien face à la fureur qu'il ressentait à présent. « Vous voulez me dire que… quelqu'un a _ensorcelé_ les Dursleys et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont traité de cette manière pendant toutes ses années ? » Puis son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il abandonnait complètement toute prétention pour contrôler sa colère montante. « Est-ce que c'était les Potters ? » cracha-t-il. « Ce n'était pas assez de me larguer chez des moldus – ils ont en plus ensorceler ces moldus à me craindre et me haïr ? »

« Harry, » Fit doucement Artie. « Ce n'est pas que les Dursleys. »

Harry se figea alors qu'il intégrait les mots d'Artie. Celui-ci regarda en direction de Snape, qui hocha la tête. Puis il continua. « Le Professeur Snape a également interrogé plusieurs de vos professeurs, voisins, et même quelques médecins et infirmières qui se souvenaient vous avoir soigné après que vous avez été blessé par les Dursleys et envoyé à l'hôpital. Comprenez bien qu'il s'agit là de personnes qui auraient dû remarquer votre apparence et voir ainsi, les signes évidents de négligence. En réalité, les professeurs et le personnel médical étaient, requis par la loi moldue de déclarer chaque signe d'abus que vous présentiez, aux forces de l'ordre moldue. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'a fait. »

« J'ai… j'ai supposé que les Dursleys les avaient forcés à se taire. »

« Harry, votre oncle est un cadre intermédiaire dans une compagnie de manufacture de perceuses moldue, et même pas dans la branche principale, » dit Hestia. « Votre tante est une mère au foyer. Aucun d'entre eux n'a suffisamment de pouvoir pour forcer un professeur à ignorer un enfant maltraité, encore moins un médecin ou une infirmière. Toutes les personnes que le professeur Snape a examinées _savaient_ que tu étais probablement maltraité. Tout d'abord, Severus craignait que quelqu'un ne les ait tous Oblitérés pour une raison quelconque liée à ton placement chez les moldus. Mais la vérité c'est que… ils se souvenaient tous de parfaitement de vous mais ont activement _décidé_ de ne pas intervenir parce que, » la sorcière hésita, comme cherchant une façon plus douce de lui dire les choses, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y en avait pas, « parce que quelque chose en _vous_ les obligeaient à réagir avec crainte et haine. »

Dans une tentative désespérée de réfuter ces nouvelles révélations, Harry tenta de trouver le moindre souvenir d'un moldu l'ayant jamais traité correctement. « Il y avait une voisine de l'autre côté de la rue. Mrs. Figg. Elle a toujours été assez gentille avec moi. »

« C'est une cracmol, Harry, » dit Artie. « Arabella Figg a été placée là par James et Lily Potter pour vous protéger. En tant que cracmol, elle n'a peut-être pas été totalement atteinte. Et même elle, n'a jamais prévenu les Potters de la manière dont vous étiez traité, même si pour sa défense, elle n'a probablement jamais vraiment réalisé l'étendu de votre situation. »

Harry peina à comprendre la signification de tous ça. Dans son esprit, il tenta de revoir chacune de ses interactions avec des moldus. Puis, il se souvint de sa brève conversation avec la mère d'Hermione la semaine précédente… et de sa froideur surprenante. Ceci venant d'une femme qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois et avec laquelle il n'avait pas parlé plus de trente secondes. Il se frotta les yeux et pinça l'arrête de son nez alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son contrôle. _'Je n'ai jamais rencontré un adulte qui m'ait volontairement aidé pour quoi que ce soit_,' avait-il dit à Snape l'année dernière. Et il en connaissait la raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui provoque ça ? » Demanda-il à voix basse. « Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ? »

« Eh bien, » dit Ted. « J'ai essayé de vous diagnostiquer des sorts les plus complets que je connaisse et je ne suis pas parvenu à trouver le moindre signe de malédiction ou autre magie noire. Le seul moyen de trouver quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'on a déjà, est de se rendre à St. Mangouste… ce qui a ses propres inconvénients. »

« Par exemple ? » pressa Harry la gorge serrée.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, les guérisseurs de là-bas insisteraient très probablement pour informer les Potters de la moindre trouvaille. Deuxièmement, si les guérisseurs ne trouvent _pas_ immédiatement une le problème ainsi qu'un remède -et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils y parviennent- ils vont vouloir continuer à faire des tests jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent _enfin_ quelque chose, ce qui pourrait les conduire à vous empêcher d'aller à l'école. Et enfin, eh bien, » il hésita un instant, « St. Mangouste est dirigé par le Ministère et j'ai peur que ce phénomène soit assez étrange pour que les Langues-de-Plombs s'en mêlent. Ils pourraient estimer qu'un sorcier qui provoque une réaction instinctive de lutte ou de fuite chez presque tous les moldus qui interagissent avec lui pendant une période de temps donnée, présente probablement une menace quelconque au Code du Secret Magique. Vos avocats sont tenus au secret tout comme moi, mais les guérisseurs de St. Mangouste y seraient moins contraints. »

« Donc pas de St. Mangouste dans ce cas. Et je _suppose_, » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique, « que cela signifie aussi qu'on ne pourra même pas trainer les Dursleys en justice puisque ça risque de soulever des questions à mon sujet auxquelles nous ne pouvons répondre. » Il ferma les yeux tentant de reprendre son calmer à l'aide d'un exercice d'Oclumencie avant que l'idée que Vernon s'en sorte impunément ne le fasse exploser. Puis, il leva les yeux vers son mentor. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, professeur Snape ? »

L'homme resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre. « Mr. Potter, je suis, sans modestie, un _expert _en magie noire. Je suis plus qualifié à enseigner la DCFM que tous ceux qui ont tenu ce poste depuis au moins ces vingt dernières années. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas passé de Master en Défense Contre la Magie Noire est que cela me forcerait à révéler au Ministère combien de malédictions et sortilèges illégaux je connais, ainsi que combien j'en ai moi-même _inventé_ et qui sont méconnus du public. » Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. « Et je… n'ai _jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit, __qui ressemble__ à ça_. C'est un mystère et un profondément troublant qui de plus est. Et nous devons prendre toutes les précautions possibles en essayant de le résoudre. Dans tous les cas, peut importe la cause de cette maladie, il semble qu'elle n'affecte que les moldus. Alors que durant toute votre enfance vos camarades d'écoles et vos professeurs vous ont traité avec mépris, aujourd'hui vous êtes l'un des élèves les plus populaires de votre année et tous vos professeurs, sans exceptions, vous couvrent d'éloges. »

« Les Potter ne m'apprécient pas vraiment, » fit Harry avec une pointe de regret.

« James Potter déteste tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la Maison Serpentard, une haine qui précède votre naissance d'au moins une décennie. Les opinions de son fils ne sont qu'une réflexion de celles du père. Les raisons de Lily Potter sont… plus compliquées, mais ce n'est pas à moi de les expliquer. »

Harry voulut demander des explications à Snape à ce sujet, mais l'expression affichée sur le visage du Professeur indiquait clairement que toutes questions au sujet de Lily Potter resteraient sans réponse. « Bien. Alors je ne peux pas rester avec des moldus. Pas de problème. Augusta Longbottom avait proposé de m'accueillir, Noël dernier. Est-ce que je peux rester là-bas ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, Lady Augusta et son petit-fils sont à l'étranger et restent injoignables pour une autre semaine. En attendant, nous avons besoin d'une famille sorcière avec des barrières de protections suffisantes pour vous protéger contre quiconque a envoyé l'essaim de doxies après vous. Mais il faut aussi que c'en soit une contre laquelle James Potter ne peut pas poser d'objection crédible, puisqu'il reste toujours votre chef de famille. » Snape hésita. « Je suppose bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitez pas pétitionner les Potters pour qu'ils vous permettent de revenir vivre avec eux pendant ce laps de temps. »

A la lumière de ces nouvelles informations, Harry ferma les yeux en réfléchissant aux ramifications de cette idée. Honnêtement, l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que les Potters en ce moment, l'emplissait d'un mélange de fureur et d'appréhension. « Votre supposition est correcte professeur, » Répondit-il à voix basse.

« Et pour une multitude de raisons techniques qui ne feraient probablement que t'ennuyer, » reprit Artie, « Tu ne peux pas simplement rester avec Hestia ou moi et Elizabeth ou même avec les Tonks. Donc cela nous laisse avec qui ? »

« Il y'a quelqu'un qui me vient à l'esprit, » Fit Snape. « Une famille qui répond nos besoins immédiats et à laquelle James Potter ne pourra s'opposer. »

Plus tard cette après-midi, après que tous les arrangements aient été faits, Snape accompagné d'Harry transplana, l'ensemble des affaires du garçon ayant été réduites magiquement, vers une maison de ferme de plusieurs étages, horriblement malformée, à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. À côté du chemin qui y menait, se trouvait un panneau fait à la main qui indiquait simplement « Le Terrier. » Harry détailla l'habitation chancelante en face de lui avant de se tourner vers son professeur.

« J'espère que c'est une _plaisanterie_. »

* * *

Notes de fin de chapitre

**Note de l'auteur :**

RE : Les Dursleys. La chose la plus importante que vous devez savoir sur moi et les Dursleys est que je les hais. Je ne veux pas dire que je les hais pour la façon dont ils traient Harry. Je veux dire que je hais le concept qu'ils représentent. C'est un trope commun que le protagoniste, dans la littérature britannique pour enfant, est un pauvre orphelin maltraité dont la vie merdique change pour le mieux après qu'il retire l'épée de la pierre ou qu'elle découvre qu'elle est en réalité une princesse ou qu'il écrase sa méchante et abusive famille jusqu'à leur mort à l'aide d'une pêche géante. La série _Harry Potter_ est la seule à laquelle je peux penser qui à ce trope… et finit chaque livre sans compter le dernier avec l'enfant qui est renvoyé chez sa famille pour son propre bien. C'est aussi une des rares à laquelle je peux penser qui entre implicitement dans un contexte dans lequel les Services de Protection de l'Enfance existent et sont ignorés. (Au moins dans les livres « Les Désastreuses Aventures » de Lemony Snicket se base sur le concept que tout le monde en dehors des enfin est trop bête pour reconnaître le Comte Olaf quand il est déguisé.) Franchement, je n'avais pas envie de faire « les Dursleys sont des vilains de dessin animé » et je n'avais pas envie de faire « les Potters et/ou Dumbledore Oblitèrent des travailleurs du SPE à tour de bras afin de garder Harry avec les Dursleys parce qu'eux, aussi, sont des vilains de dessin animé » parce que ces deux thèmes m'ennuient jusqu'aux larmes. Et je suis convaincu que la raison #1 pour le trope « Dumbledore est méchant » est cette scène entre Harry et Dumbledore dans son bureau après la mort de Sirius dans laquelle le vieil homme donne son discours de « pas aussi bien nourris ou aussi heureux que j'aurai aimé » qui admettait basiquement qu'il savait la façon dont Harry était traité et n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Je crois que c'est le moment à partir duquel des fans de la série ont commencé à éplucher les quatre premiers livres à la recherche de signes indiquant que Dumbledore n'est pas seulement incompétent mais réellement méchant. Et je ne veux PAS faire une histoire sur un méchant Dumbledore.

Enfin, pas maintenant dans tous les cas. J'ai en fait une histoire avec un méchant Dumbledore que j'ai commencée mais mise sur pause pour travailler sur ce conte épique. Peut-être que j'y retournerais avant la fin de la décennie. Mais je digresse.

Pour les raisons de cette histoire, les Dursleys étaient une paire d'arrivistes pompeux et odieux qui acceptèrent à regret d'élever Harry le cracmol en échange de compensation financière et d'une maison gratuite de la part de James et Lily. Et ils ont élevé Harry correctement… pour quelques mois. Puis, ils sont devenus TOTALEMENT TARÈS, sont devenus convaincus que Harry était une sorte de démon-enfant, et ont réagi comme on l'a vu. Et chaque moldu qui a interagi avec Harry a tacitement suivi le mouvement. Et parfois pas même tacitement – nous n'avons jamais découvert ce que cette professeure avait bien pu faire à Harry qui soit assez horrible pour qu'il colore ses cheveux en bleu avec sa magie accidentelle.

Alors qu'est-ce qui cause ce phénomène ? Chhh. Spoilers. Quant aux Dursleys, on ne va plus parler d'eux pour un moment. Je peux imaginer une scène lors de laquelle Harry confronte à nouveau les Dursleys, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit avant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Lily et James vont possiblement jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction avant ça mais pas pendant ce que j'ai prévu pour le futur immédiat. Cheers.


	38. HP&TSE 04: Meet The Weasleys (Part 1)

_**Harry Potter **_

_**And the Prince of Slytherin TRAD**_

_**Livre 2: Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_: Harry Potter et tous personnages associés appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur connu sur ce site sous le pseudo de « The Sinistre Man ». Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter a été répartit à serpentard suite à une enfance malheureuse. Son frère Jim a été sacré Survivant. Vous pensez connaitre cette histoire ? N'en soyez pas si sur ! TRADUCTION de la Deuxième année (Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Secret). Il n'y aura aucune trame romantique avant au moins la Quatrième année. Bashing limité.

**Chapitre traduit par** : Xangel-15X

**Bêta** : Chysack

**Note traducteur**:

\- Hello chers lecteurs ! Nous sommes enfin de retour ! Navré pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie dernièrement et je n'avais malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à la traduction de cette fiction. En tout cas, je pense qu'à présent on va reprendre un rythme de publication un peu plus régulier. J'espère que vous avez tous profité de votre été malgré cette période trouble que nous traversons, et surtout que vous allez tous bien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! Bisous (Xangel-15X)

\- L'auteur a qui appartient cette fiction « **The Sinister Man** » a également publié un roman original intitulé **« Strangers In Boston »**, sous le nom de plume T.S. Mann. Il est disponible sous forme d'ebook sur Amazon avec une édition de poche à paraître prochainement. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à son travail ! Disponible uniquement en anglais pour le moment.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**¤ Harry Potter and the Secret Enemy ¤**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 04: Meet The Weasleys (Part 1) **_

_**(Rencontre Avec Les Weasley)**_

**9 Juillet 1992**

"J'espère que c'est une _plaisanterie_," fit Harry en détaillant la majestueuse épave qu'était le Terrier des Weasley.

"Evidemment Mr. Potter," répondit Snape d'une voix trainante, "Après tout, je suis bien connu dans toute l'Angleterre Sorcière pour mon sens de l'humour. À présent, suivez-moi," dit-il avant de s'avancer sur le chemin menant à la maison.

Harry le suivit, ignorant les sarcasmes de l'homme. "Et vous-êtes sûr que je serai plus en sécurité ici que, disons, dans une cabane en bois dans l'arrière cours du Chaudron Baveur ?"

"Vous apprendrez que malgré son design... _excentrique_, le protections entourant le Terrier sont très puissantes. Après tout, le fils ainé de la maison, William, est un briseur-de-sort de renommé à Gringotts et il a entouré la maison de défenses qu'il a lui-même conçues. À propos, maintenant que j'y pense : vous devriez probablement discuter avec vos professeurs particuliers de la possibilité d'ajouter un entrainement à la magie sensorielle à votre programme. Si vous aviez eu le temps de développer des aptitudes en éveil magique - ce qui est bien évidement largement au de-là du programme habituel de première année - vous auriez certainement remarqué que nous venons de traverser trois couches de protections, qui nous auraient certainement mis hors d'état de nuire tous les deux, si nous n'étions pas déjà enregistrés dans les défenses de la maison. Vous serez également ravi d'apprendre que, selon Arthur Weasley, les défenses du Terrier sont conçues de manière à bloquer l'arrivée d'elfes de maison étrangers. La maison possède également un réseau de cheminette, ce qui vous permettra de vous rendre dès demain au Chaudron Baveur, pour la suite de vos cours particuliers. Et enfin, sachez que le terrain entourant la maison est aussi grand qu'un stade de Quidditch. Mr. Flint attend avec impatience les prochaines sélections en Septembre pour voir ce dont vous êtes capable sur un balai, et puisque les terreurs Weasley sont également les batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je m'attends à ce que vous en profitiez pour étudier quelques unes de leurs tactiques et que vous soyez au moins capable, à la rentrée, de les éviter."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son mentor. Snape, le nez en l'air, le regarda du coin de l'œil. "Je me suis ... habitué à voir ce trophée dans mon bureau, Potter."

"Franchement monsieur, je ne vous aurai jamais cru fan de Quidditch."

"Je ne le suis pas. C'est un sport ridicule et insipide et l'émoi national qu'il provoque n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, puisque sur un corps étudiant de près de 300 élèves, seul vingt-huit étudiants par ans sont autorisés à y participer," fit-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux. "Ce qui ne m'empêche toutefois pas de prendre un malin plaisir à _gagner_ ce stupide jeu."

"Même en ayant connaissance des talents reconnus de mon père en la matière ?" demanda Harry d'une voix partagée.

"_Même_."

"Hm-hm. Juste par curiosité monsieur, est-ce que _vous_ avez un sport favori ?"

"Le Duel, bien que le Directeur ait décliné mon offre pour restaurer l'ancien Club de Duel qui avait été supprimé lors de la dernière guerre. Il craignait qu'étant donné ma réputation et mon passé, seuls les Serpentards Sangs-purs auraient été intéressés, et il répugne à laisser de potentiels futurs Mangemorts recevoir un entrainement en combat magique, offert par l'école. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais jouer au football durant l'été, mais je ne pouvais y jouer à Poudlard. En ce temps là, il aurait été impensable pour un Serpentard de jouer à un jeu moldu, même si c'est le sport le plus populaire sur terre. Ceci étant dit, je me souviens que lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, le Cricket avait connu une certaine popularité, attirant même les Sangs-purs. À l'époque, Lucius Malfoy avait même mis en place une league de cricket pour étudiant qui était encore active lors de ma première année, mais le club n'a pas survécu après le départ de Malfoy.".

"Lucius Malfoy est fan de cricket ?!" demanda Harry d'une voix incrédule.

"Lorsqu'il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans, Lucius Malfoy ne gravitait pas encore dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, au plus grand damne de son père, Abraxas Malfoy. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il aimait le cricket parce qu'il pensait que l'uniforme lui donnait un air plus chic."

Tout en discutant, les deux arrivèrent finalement devant la porte d'entrée. Snape se tourna vers son protégé, "Il va sans dire Mr. Potter, que vous êtes un invité chez les Weasley. Au cours de cette année, vous avez réussi à vous cultiver une réputation de charme et de bonhomie tout en rejetant le snobisme et la bigoterie avec lesquels notre Maison est malheureusement associée. Mr. et Mrs Weasley - merci d'ailleurs de noter le _Mrs_ au lieu du _Madame_ _Weasley_ \- vont refuser toute offre de compensation financière pour vous accueillir chez eux, je vous recommande donc de saisir la moindre opportunité afin d'aider leurs enfants dans leurs tâches ménagères. Ce ne sera certainement pas aussi demandant que ce que vous aviez à faire chez vos anciens tuteurs. Dans tous les cas, durant votre séjour ici, ne faites rien qui puisse embarrasser la Maison Serpentard."

Harry laissa échapper un soupire exaspéré. "Je ne suis pas stupide monsieur. Et je ne m'appelle pas Draco Malfoy. Enfin, je suppose que je radote. Dans tous les cas, je vous promets que je serai aussi charmant que possible... et je vous promets également de chercher aussi vite que possible la définition de "_bonhomie_" dans le dictionnaire. _Toutefois_, s'ils me collent avec Ron Weasley dans une chambre décorée toute en rouge et or et placardée de poster des Cannons de Chudley, il sera hors de ma portée de vous promettre quoi que ce soit."

"Naturellement Potter. Je ne suis pas du genre à demander l'impossible à mes élèves."

Et sur ces paroles, Snape frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une femme aimable d'âge moyen qui abordait une chevelure d'un roux vif et qui semblait être la définition même du terme "maternelle". Molly Weasley se présenta chaleureusement à Harry tout en les invitant à entrer, avant de demander au Professeur s'il voulait prendre "une petite coupette". Snape refusa poliment tout en sortant de sa poche une petite boite qu'il tapota de sa baguette, rendant ainsi sa forme originale à la malle d'Harry. Alors que Snape et Molly discutaient de tout et de rien, il y eut du grabuge en haut des escaliers avant que Fred et George ne déboulent dans le salon, se précipitant sur Harry comme deux énormes lionceaux roux et affectueux.

"Harry Potter !"

"Notre petit serpent favori !"

"Bienvenu au Terrier !"

"L'endroit le plus excitant sur terre !"

"Quand on aime dégnomer les jardins bien sûr !" firent-ils d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de suivre leur discours. Les jumeaux furent rapidement suivis par deux autres silhouettes qui descendaient les escaliers : Ron, qui semblait tout sauf ravi par la présence d'Harry, et la petite fille qu'Harry avait aperçu sur la plateforme 9 3/4 en début d'année et qui lui avait semblée hypnotisée par Jim.

"_Les garçons_ ! Arrêtez tout de suite vos idioties ! Nous avons un invité !" dit Molly en désignant Snape qui dardait sur les jumeaux un regard sévère. Les deux déglutirent de travers tandis que le Maitre de Potion reportait son attention sur Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, je confie Mr. Potter à vos bon soins. Au nom de la Maison Serpentard et de Poudlard, je vous remercie encore pour avoir donné à ce jeune homme un abri pour la prochaine semaine."

"Oh, nous sommes ravis de l'accueillir ici. Je n'en ai entendu que du bien de la part de Percy et des jumeaux. Et bien sur, le Directeur nous a tout raconté sur la manière dont il a aidé à sauver notre Ron de cet horrible professeur Quirrell."

A la mention de Quirrell, Harry garda un visage neutre. Il se demanda si Molly Weasley était au courant que Quirrell était en réalité à la fois un agent de Voldemort et son hôte. Il se demanda également pourquoi Ron le dardait d'un regard meurtrier suite aux paroles de Molly.

"J'ai été ravi d'apporter mon aide Mrs. Weasley. Je suis juste content de savoir que Serpentards et Gryffondors peuvent coopérer pour le Plus Grand Bien." Il adressa un sourire à Ron qui continua de le fixer, même après que Molly l'ai félicité de sa modestie. Puis elle remarqua que sa fille venait d'arriver.

"Oh, Professeur Snape, avant que vous ne partiez, je voulais vous présenter ma fille Ginny. Elle va entrer en première année en septembre. Ginny, voici le professeur Severus Snape. Ce sera ton professeur de Potion."

La jeune fille s'avança timidement avant de lui adresser une révérence nerveuse.

"Bonjour Miss Weasley. J'ai hâte de vous avoir dans ma salle de classe. Je suis certain que vous suivrez les illustres pas de vos frères William, Charles et Perceval." Les jumeaux ne firent rien pour cacher leurs amusements de ne pas faire parti de la liste des "illustres" frères Weasley. Ron, lui, ne semblait pas amusé du tout. Après quelques instants supplémentaires à faire la conversation (instants durant lesquels le Maitre de Potion fit son possible pour ne pas montrer son ennui), Snape confia à Molly l'emploi de temps des cours particuliers d'Harry avant d'insister pour la rembourser pour la poudre de cheminette qu'il allait utiliser pour s'y rendre. Puis, il fit ses adieux avant de partir aussi vite que possible, au plus grand amusement de son élève. Toutefois, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas aussi ouvertement que son professeur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Harry était inconfortable face à l'atmosphère... _joyeuse_ du Terrier.

"Très bien les garçons, faites visiter l'étage à Harry," dit Molly à ses trois fils. "Il prendra la chambre de Charlie puisqu'_il_ a clairement refusé de venir à la maison pour l'été." Harry trouva le dernier commentaire un peu rude, et se demanda dans quel drama familiale il venait de mettre les pieds. Les trois autres garçons quant à eux, ne réagirent pas aux commentaires de Molly, se contentant de guider Harry vers l'étage. Heureusement, la chambre de Charlie n'était pas décorée dans des couleurs Gryffondor, bien qu'elle soit recouverte de posters de Quidditch et plus précisément des équipes de Puddlermere United et des Tutshill Tornados (ce qu'Harry considérait comme étant des choix bien plus sensés que l'obsession étrange de Ron pour les Chudley). Il y avait également un nombre inhabituel de photos de dragons accrochées aux murs ainsi que des peintures représentant de nombreux modèles de dragons suspendues à une chaine qui pendaient péniblement du plafond. Harry rangea sa malle dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'assoir sur le lit qui était plutôt confortable. Puis il détailla la pièce du regard, remarquant au passage que Fred et Georges l'avaient suivit à l'intérieur.

"Et bien, on espère que la chambre est à ton goût Harrikin."

"Cette semaine s'annonce intéressante maintenant qu'on a un invité. "

"Particulièrement quand le dit invité fait grincer les dents du petit Ronnikin." firent-ils avant d'éclater de rire de manière parfaitement synchronisée. C'était un peu agaçant, mais Harry supposa qu'il finira par s'y faire.

"Je suppose donc que Ron n'est pas ravi par ma présence ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ron est énervé depuis quasiment le moment où on est descendus du train."

"On ne sait pas pourquoi."

"On suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir..."

"... Avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire."

"Il ne vous a rien dit ?" demanda Harry, surpris. "D'ailleurs, personne ne vous a rien dit ? Je pensais que ça avait fait le tour de l'école ?"

"Juste les grandes lignes."

"Comme quoi Quirrell serait devenu fou et aurait essayé de voler quelque chose appartenant à Dumbledore."

"Que Jim, accompagné d'une poignée de Lions et de Serpents, l'aurait arrêté."

"Et on a entendu dire que tu avais sauvé la vie de Jim."

"Et on a également entendu dire que tu aurai secrètement conspiré avec Quirrell contre Jim."

"Et aussi, que Jim et toi ne seriez en réalité qu'une seule et même personne prétendant être à la fois à Gryffondor et à Serpentard et que tout ça n'est que la face émergée d'une sorte de complot mystérieux." Ils firent une pause avant de reprendre. "Bien que cette dernière théorie vienne visiblement de quelqu'un de trop stupide pour remarquer que vous partagez des cours ensembles et que vous prenez vos repas en même temps dans la grande salle."

"Enfin, trop stupide ou trop paranoïaque. Il me semble qu'un retourneur de temps avait été mentionné."

"Enfin, bref, que s'est-il vraiment passé ?"

Harry rangea les mots "retourneur de temps" dans un coin de sa tête pour ses futures recherches. "Exactement ce que vous avez dis : Quirrell est devenu fou et a essayé de voler quelque chose appartenant à Dumbledore. Il a capturé Ron, Jim, Hermione et Neville. Blaise, Théo et moi les avons aidé à s'échapper et Jim a tué Quirrell grâce à un de ses trucs de survivants." Il avait décidé de ne pas mentionner Voldemort. Ron pourra toujours le leur révéler s'il en avait envie.

Les Jumeaux échangèrent un regard. "Et donc, est-ce que tu les auraient aidé..."

"...Si Hermione et Neville n'avaient pas été avec eux ?"

"Je vous demande pardon? »

Le jumeau avec le grain de beauté laissa échapper un soupire avant d'expliciter. "Si ça avait été juste Ron, est-ce que tu aurais risqué ta vie pour le sauver ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis s'abstint, son regard se perdant dans le vide tandis qu'il considérait la question. "_Est-ce que j'aurai fait tout ça juste pour Ron_ ?" Son côté Serpentard était dégouté par l'idée qu'il puisse se sacrifier, mais comme Snape n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter, il avait un côté Gryffondor assez prononcé.

"Je n'en suis pas certain. Je _pense_ que j'aurais agi. Mais peut-être pas aussi rapidement, et je ne sais pas si Blaise et Théo m'auraient suivi. Mais oui, je suis quasiment certain que j'aurai au moins tenté quelque chose pour sauver Ron. Si ça avait été juste Jim par contre, je n'en suis pas si certain. C'est _vraiment_ un abrutit. Mais pour moi, Ron est juste un gars prit dans une spirale d'adulation pour son idole et de haine irrationnelle envers les Serpentards. Je suis certain à au _moins_ 65% que je serai parti à sa rescousse s'il avait été en danger, même si on n'est pas amis. Et qu'on ne s'apprécie d'ailleurs même pas. Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ?"

Grain de beauté et Sans-grain de beauté échangèrent un nouveau regard, avant d'hocher la tête en souriant à Harry. "Ouais. Et juste pour ton information, nous n'accepterons plus d'argent de ta part - tu n'aura plus besoin de nous payer pour quoi que ce soit à partir de la rentrée."

"Quand tu risque ta vie pour sauver celle de notre petit frère..."

"... Ton nom est inscrit sur notre liste d'amis."

"Ce qui signifie que tu ne subira aucune farce, sauf si elle affecte l'ensemble de ta Maison..."

"Auquel cas, tu ne voudras pas être le seul à ne _pas_ avoir été piégé."

"Tu peux dire à Zabini et Nott que ça les concerne également."

"Essayez juste de ne pas en parler aux autres."

"On ne veut pas que les gens sachent qu'il _existe_ une liste d'amis."

Harry sourit. "Entendu. Et merci. Et pour ce que ça vaut, même si vous ne voulez plus de paiement hebdomadaire, je suis toujours intéressé pour financer n'importe quel... projet spécial qui vous vienne à l'esprit."

Les jumeaux lui adressèrent un sourire prédateur et Harry se demanda quel enfer il venait de lâcher sur Poudlard.

* * *

En fin d'après midi, les quatre garçons accompagnés de Percy se trouvaient dans le potager où Harry fut introduit à une vieille tradition des Weasley consistant à dégnomer le jardin, ce qui se résumait à attraper les petites créatures humanoïdes par les cheveux, avant de les faire tourner en l'air aussi vite que possible pour finir par les envoyer par-dessus la clôture du jardin. Apparemment, c'était un jeu au quel s'adonnaient souvent les garçons Weasley, qui avaient même instauré un système de point basé sur la distance et le "style". Harry eut du mal à cacher son enthousiasme face au jeu, avant que finalement une des petites créatures ne lui parle en criant "âchemoi !" après qu'il l'eut prit dans sa main.

"Gah ! " fit Harry en lâchant le gnome. Il porta son attention sur les autres Weasley qui le fixaient tous du regard. " Euh, donc ces petites créatures qu'on fait voler depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ce sont, vous savez... des êtres sentients ?"

"Pfff ! Adorateur de Gnome," murmura Ron. Les jumeaux pouffèrent en entendant ça, mais Percy darda ses frères d'un regard mauvais, avant de répondre à Harry.

"Je suis ravi de ta question Harry, puisque je ne suis plus la _seule_ personne ici présente à m'être posé des questions éthiques quand au dégnomage du jardin. Quand j'étais en première année, j'ai posé la même question au professeur Kettleburn. Sa réponse m'a éclairé. Sa théorie est que les gnomes représentent les premières tentatives des sorciers pour créer une race de servants afin de les aider dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. C'était il y a des millénaires de ça, bien avant le temps de Merlin ou de Poudlard, ce qui fait que personne ne sait comment ils ont été créés, bien que le résultat soit de toute évidence un échec. Ils sont attirés par les jardins des sorciers parce qu'ils ont à la base été créé pour s'occuper de l'agriculture, mais ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour effectuer correctement le travail. Tout ce qu'ils savent faire, c'est récolter les légumes et les autres plantes, sans se soucier de savoir si elles sont suffisamment mûres ou pas, avant de les laisser pourrir sur le sol. Et pour répondre à ta question, bien que quelques uns d'entre eux soient suffisamment intelligents pour répéter des mots et des phrases, ce ne sont en réalité que des rongeurs dans le corps de petits humains mal formés. "

"Ah, le Parfait Préfet Percy. "

"Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans tes brillantes élucidations ?"

"Vous connaissez la définition du mot "_élucidation_" ?" demanda Harry d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et incrédule. "Je n'y aurais jamais cru !"

Percy, qui était sur le point de s'emporter contre les jumeaux, lui adressa un regard surpris avant de sourire. Il ne se trouvait que trop rarement en présence de personnes qui soient capables de détourner l'attention des jumeaux une fois que ces derniers avaient commencé à se moquer de lui. Et il était encore plus rare que ces personnes interviennent en sa faveur.

"Enfin bref," reprit Harry. " Quelqu'en soient les circonstances, est-ce que faire voler les gnomes est vraiment le meilleur moyen pour s'en débarrasser ?"

"Plus ou moins," répondit Percy. "Ce qui est surprenant c'est que c'est la plus humaine en tout cas. Le corps des gnomes est assez résistant, donc ils ne se font pas vraiment mal, même quand ils sont jetés au loin. Et ils sont tellement stupides que si tu les envois suffisamment loin, ils ne pourront pas retrouver le chemin vers ton jardin avant un certain temps. En tout cas, c'est toujours mieux que de les asperger de gnomicide."

En revanche, ce que Percy ne lui dit pas, c'est que faire voler les gnomes était une activité à la fois preneuse et suffisamment amusante. À part Bill, il était le seul autre enfant Weasley à avoir réalisé que les protections du Terrier empêchaient les gnomes d'entrer durant l'année scolaire, mais que chaque été leurs parents désactivaient ces protections afin d'occuper leurs fils turbulents pendant au moins plusieurs jours par semaines. Qui sait ce que les jumeaux auraient pu faire de leur temps libre s'ils n'étaient pas obligés de passer trois après-midis par semaine à chercher les gnomes ?

Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'imagina brièvement une poignée de pauvres gnomes suffocants à mort sous un nuage de gaz empoisonné, ce qui le fit frissonner. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Donc ils ont été créés pour servir de servants ? Un peu comme les elfes de maison ?"

"Oui. Selon le professeur Kettleburn, dans les temps anciens, il y eut beaucoup de tentatives afin de créer magiquement des servants. Les Gnomes, les Gargouilles, les Pixies, les Doxies et bien d'autres encore." Harry se figea involontairement à la mention des vicieux petits doxies et du fait qu'un sorcier insensé les avaient créés. "Puis, quelqu'un a fini par créer les elfes de maison et les recherches dans ce domaine se sont arrêtées là. Je suppose que les sorciers des temps anciens avaient décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de servants plus intelligents que les elfes de maison. Ce qui est probablement une sage décision."

"Ouais, probablement," répondit doucement Harry en repensant aux remarques cryptiques d'Iris sur "le Temps d'Avant" et du danger que les elfes pouvaient représenter s'ils devenaient "Sauvages". Entre Dobby et Iris, il n'était pas certain de sa position vis-à-vis des elfes de maison, mais il était clairement en accord avec la sage décision de ne pas créer des servants encore _plus_ intelligents que ces créatures.

"Waw, Parfait Préfet Percy."

"Existe-t-il un domaine..."

"...Dans le quel ton géni ne s'exprime pas ?"

Le visage de Percy se tordit en une moue d'ennui profond et Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide et confus aux jumeaux.

"Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas Percy. Connaissant les bénéfices que peut procurer une position de Préfet, pourquoi les jumeaux n'ont-ils pas au moins essayé de l'obtenir ? Ce sont les gars les plus intelligents de leur promotion, peut importe à quel point ils essayent de le cacher. Et un _véritable_ farceur suffisamment rusé, pourrait créer un véritable chaos s'il avait l'opportunité de se retrancher derrière un badge de Préfet."

Les jumeaux le fixèrent comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide qu'ils n'aient jamais entendue, puis les deux se mirent à cligner rapidement des yeux pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'Harry voyait pratiquement les rouages se mettre en marche dans leurs têtes.

"Harry Potter !" s'exclama chaudement Percy. "Tu es un invité dans la Maison des Weasley. Je te pris d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de Serpentard pour le bien et non pour le mal, durant ton séjour ici. N'encourage pas mes frères à abuser du système des Préfets pour leurs absurdités." Le Préfet essaya de son mieux de darder Harry d'un regard sévère, mais le garçon pouvait voir que Percy avait du mal à ne pas ricaner face à la tentative de psychologie inversée du Serpentard. De son côté, le visage d'Harry ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'une innocence sereine.

* * *

Après quelques heures passées à dégnomer le potager, Harry et les Weasley retournèrent à la maison pour se laver avant le dîner. Alors qu'Harry redescendait dans le salon, une gerbe de flammes vertes explosa dans la cheminée, laissant apparaître Arthur Weasley, qui sortit de l'âtre en époussetant ses habits.

"Bonsoir les Weasley !" s'exclama l'homme jovialement avant de remarquer Harry. "Et bonsoir à vous aussi ! Mr. Potter je présume ?"

"Je vous en pris, Mr. Weasley, appelez-moi Harry," dit-il en s'avançant vers l'homme avant de lui serrer fermement mais respectueusement la main, ce que l'homme lui rendit avec un sourire.

"Tu t'es bien installé Harry ?"

"Oh, oui monsieur. Votre famille a été très généreuse. Et j'ai même pu faire voler des gnomes cette après-midi ! C'était génial !" En réalité, il s'agissait d'une activité assez sympathique mais sans plus. Mais de ce qu'il avait compris, c'était également une tradition chez Weasley, alors Harry feignit un peu plus d'enthousiasme que ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

"Hahah, je suis ravi que tu te sois amusé. Je me souviens moi-même des longues après-midi passées à faire voler les gnomes. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, à trop travailler on s'abrutit, il faut aussi savoir s'amuser. Je suis sûr que demain les garçon t'emmèneront au terrain de Quidditch."

"J'ai hâte de voir ça."

"Au fait Harry, le professeur Snape m'a dit dans sa lettre que tu as été élevé par des moldus, n'est-ce pas ?" Surprit par la question, Harry se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse. "Ça ne te dérange pas si je te pose quelques questions sur comment c'était ?"

Face à ces paroles, Harry resta bouche-bée. Il ne pensait pas que Snape ait _tout_ révélé aux Weasley sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé au 4 Privet Drive, mais Mr. Weasley savait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas été bien traité là-bas. Est-ce que cet homme étrange portait quelques intérêts lascifs sur la manière dont les Dursley l'avaient élevé ? "Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton évasif.

"Et bien pour commencer, c'est comment d'habiter dans une maison avec de l'ékeltricité ?" demanda Arthur sans remarquer l'air confus du garçon.

"Ekel... tricité ?" répéta lentement Harry. "Vous faites ... peut-être référence à ... l'_électricité_ monsieur ?"

"Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? Mince alors !" s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir un vieux calepin à spirale de sa poche et un stylo Bic moldu de son autre poche. "Est-ce tu peux m'épeler ça ?"

Harry lui épela alors soigneusement le mot tandis que Mr. Weasley inscrivait la nouvelle information. Dans son fort intérieur, Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait certainement de la discussion la plus surréaliste qu'il avait eu depuis... et bien, depuis qu'il avait dégnomé le jardin le matin même. Leur conversation fut soudainement interrompue par le cri de Molly qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

" _ARTHUR WEASLEY _! Ce garçon est notre invité ! Arrête _TOUT DE SUITE _de l'embêter avec tes questions stupides sur les batteries et les canards en plastique ou toutes autres absurdités moldue ! Maintenant va te laver ! Le dîner est presque prêt !"

Arthur soupira. "Oui Mollynette." Il adressa un sourire au garçon, lui disant silencieusement "_On en reparle plus tard"_ avant de se diriger vers l'étage pour se doucher.

"_Des canards en plastique ?!"_ songea Harry tout en recalibrant mentalement ses standards de ce qui pouvait constituer le surréalisme parmi les Sorciers.

* * *

Le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère joyeuse et Molly se révéla être une excellente cuisinière. Plus tard, toute la famille accompagnée d'Harry passa la soirée à écouter la Radio Sorcière, jouant aux échecs et autres jeux - Mr. et Mrs. Weasley apprirent à Harry comment jouer au cribbage et tout en jouant, il fit de son mieux pour leur expliquer la fonction d'un canard en plastique. Arthur Weasley fut très déçu d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient que de simples jouets pour enfant afin de rendre le bain plus amusant. Visiblement, lui et quelques uns de ses collègues Molduphiles étaient convaincus que ces choses avaient une sorte de profonde signification religieuse. Il emmena également Harry pour une courte promenade à l'extérieur afin de lui montrer ce qui faisait sa joie et fierté : Une Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe. Selon Mr. Weasley, un charme d'expansion avait été placé à l'intérieur afin de permettre à toute la famille de voyager confortablement. De plus, elle pouvait également voler et devenir invisible, bien qu'apparemment elle ne puisse faire les deux en même temps. Après avoir fièrement révélé ces informations à un Harry stupéfait, Mr. Weasley rougit soudainement avant de demander au garçon de ne pas répéter ces dernières informations à "Mollynette" qui n'était de toute évidence pas au fait quant à la nature de ces "modifications spéciales".

À vingt-deux heure, la famille monta se coucher, bien que ce soit à contre cœur pour Ron et les jumeaux. Alors qu'Harry suivait les enfants Weasley à l'étage, quelque chose retint son attention. En partant d'en haut, près de la chambre de Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, la troisième marche des escaliers grinçait - fortement. Percy et Ron marchèrent tous deux dessus sans même y penser. Les jumeaux, eux, sautèrent la marche sans même s'en rendre compte, comme s'ils avaient des années de pratique à l'éviter. Mais ce qui attira réellement l'attention d'Harry, c'est que Ginny _aussi_ évita machinalement la marche. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry mit délibérément un point d'honneur à appuyer sur la marche grinçante, notant à la fois sa position ainsi que le son émit.

Vers deux heures du matin, Harry se réveilla en sueur d'un cauchemar extrêmement réaliste, impliquant le sourire victorieux de Vernon Dursley ainsi que la sensation d'une douzaine de doxies l'entourant et l'attaquant dans le dos. Il se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit, reconnaissant que l'un des bénéfices de ses exercices d'Oclumencie était qu'il ne pleurait plus après un cauchemar. Bien que pour être tout à fait honnête, il pleurait rarement à cause d'un mauvais rêve, même avant "L'incident des Doxies" - c'était une habitude que les Dursley lui avait rapidement fait passer, dès son plus jeune âge. Alors qu'il allait se rallonger pour dormir, il entendit un son lointain provenant de l'extérieur. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, Harry eut du mal à reconnaitre la silhouette de Ginny Weasley habillée de sa robe de chambre et se faufilant dans la nuit sans lune, vers le terrain de Quidditch familial. Curieux, Harry sortit ses multiplettes de sa malle. Ainsi, il put observer Ginny ouvrir le cadenas qui verrouillait le cabanon où étaient entreposé les balais, avec ce qu'il semblait être une épingle à nourrice. Puis, elle sortit un balai (appartenant probablement à l'un de ses frères) ainsi qu'un vif d'or. Elle passa ensuite les deux heures suivantes à effectuer toutes les manœuvres de base d'un attrapeur, et avec beaucoup d'adresse qui plus est, du peu de ce qu'en savait Harry sur le jeu en tout cas. Il était évident que la jeune fille était douée sur un balai, plus particulièrement en sachant qu'elle avait probablement appris ça toute seule. Après avoir terminé sa petite séance d'entrainement, Harry vit Ginny remettre le balai et le vif d'or à leur place, avant de reverouiller le cadenas, sans difficultés.

Le garçon sourit en se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée, faisant bien attention à éviter la marche grinçante. Quand Ginny rentra par la porte de derrière, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Harry l'attendait, deux verres d'eau fraiche à la main. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il était important de bien s'hydrater après une séance d'entrainement", dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle se figea, le dardant d'un regard coléreux. "Qu'as-tu vu ?"

"Tout, depuis le moment où tu as déverrouillé le cabanon. Jolie technique que tu as là d'ailleurs. C'est les jumeaux qui t'ont appris à faire ça ?"

"Non ! Ils ont juste laissé trainer un livre sur le sujet qu'ils avaient caché dans _ma_ chambre, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que maman tombe dessus !" Elle l'étudia un moment avant de reprendre. "Tu es donc entrain de me dire que ça fait deux heures que tu me surveille ? C'est un peu... glauque, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il éclata de rire et lui dit, "Je te promets que mes intention étaient honorables. Je ne voulais pas te moucharder à tes parents, mais je voulais aussi être sûr que tu ne te blesses pas. Ces techniques d'attrapeurs que tu as essayées étaient très impressionnantes. D'ailleurs c'était bien une roulade du paresseux que tu as fais à la fin, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle prit le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire avant de répondre, "Ouais. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je l'essayais." Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre, "Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je te promets de feindre une ignorance totale quant à tes petites escapades nocturnes, si tu me promet de faire attention. Quelques unes de ces techniques peuvent-être dangereuses. Mais bon, il me semble évident que tu veux jouer au Quidditch et que ta famille ne veut pas - probablement parce qu'ils te considèrent encore comme étant le bébé de la famille ou une quelconque stupidité du même genre - ce qui t'as décidé à prendre les devants. Une initiative que je respecte. C'est une réponse tout ce qu'il y a de plus Serpentard. "

"Les Weasley ne sont pas de Serpentard," répondit Ginny d'un air ennuyé.

"Faux. Ta grand-mère Cedrella Weasley étaient une Serpentard, bien qu'elle se soit par la suite marié dans la famille."

"Comment tu sais ça ?!" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"Je porte un grand intérêt à la généalogie sorcière, et j'avais brièvement étudié celle des Weasley et leur connexion à la Maison Serpentard l'automne dernier. Je voulais garder l'information sur ta grand-mère sous le coude pour ennuyer Ron, mais je n'en ai juste pas encore eu l'occasion."

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de répondre, " Grand-mère Cedrella était née Black avant de se marier à Septimus Weasley. D'ailleurs à cause de ça, elle a été bannie de la Famille Black. Depuis, en plus de cent ans, il n'y a plus eu aucun Weasley à Serpentard. Nous sommes des Gryffondors envers et contre tout."

"Tout comme les Potter, jusqu'à ce que je débarque," répliqua Harry dans un sourire sinistre. "Tu sais, crois le ou non, mais le Choixpeau m'a aussi offert Gryffondor. Il m'a dit que je ferai de grandes choses à Serpentard, mais que Gryffondor restait également un choix possible."

"Le Choixpeau ?"

"Ah, merde. Désolé, je n'étais pas sensé te dire ça. C'est comme ça qu'on est répartis - grâce à un chapeau magique qui parle et qui lit dans ton esprit quant tu le porte sur ta tête. L'année dernière, les jumeaux avaient convaincu Ron qu'on devait se battre contre un troll. Fais juste semblant d'être surprise lors de la répartition, ok ?"

Elle hocha la tête d'un air perplexe, pas encore entièrement convaincue de la véracité des propos du Serpentard concernant le fait que l'un des moments les plus décisifs de sa vie, était à la solde d'un chapeau magique. "Donc, tu aurais pu aller à Gryffondor ? Avec ton frère ?"

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement avant qu'il ne se reprenne. "Oui, j'aurais pu si j'avais voulu passer les sept prochaines années de ma vie à prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas et à vivre dans l'ombre d'un frère célèbre jute pour faire plaisir à mes parents. J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas de cette vie - et le Choixpeau m'a félicité pour être suffisamment mature pour prendre en compte ses conseils."

Tout en discutant à voix basse, les deux avaient fait leur chemin à l'intérieur. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas Mrs. Weasley de les surprendre.

"Ginny ? Harry ?" fit-elle du haut des escaliers. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé !"

Harry prit les devants avant que Ginny ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "Je suis désolé Mrs. Weasley, c'est de ma faute. J'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Vous savez, à cause de l'attaque des Doxies. C'est pour ça que je suis descendu pour boire un verre d'eau. Ginny m'a entendu et à décidé de me tenir compagnie. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée."

"Oh ! Oh, ce n'est rien mon chéri ! Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te prépare une potion de sommeil ?"

"Non merci. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux à présent. Nous étions sur le point de retourner nous coucher."

"Oh, et bien bonne nuit alors. Ou bonne journée, je suppose," fit-elle en lui souriant avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Ginny le darda d'un regard intense. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu étais bon menteur ?"

"Pas vraiment, puisque quiconque aurait réalisé que je lui mentais ne m'aurait pas trouvé très doué. En plus, je constate que tu ne t'es pas précipitée pour dire que '_en réalité il me regardait jouer au Quidditch à deux heures du matin,' _" répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un reniflement amusé. "C'est pas faux. De toute façon je suis un peu fatiguée maintenant, je suppose que je te vois au petit déjeuné ?"

"Tout juste."

Les deux grimpèrent les escaliers ensembles, Ginny faisant bien attention cette fois-ci à appuyer sur la marche grinçante, certainement pour rassurer sa mère sur le fait qu'elle montait se coucher. Avec un sourire, Harry fit de même. "_Comme on dit, à Rome… _", songeât-il.


End file.
